The Mob Life
by Princess Inume
Summary: Going to the club is a good way to meet the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with right? Follow the challenges that Kagome and Inuyasha will have to take to be together, including enemies and a secretary. (Image artist: ophiliakhaos)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own (****If I did the clay pot wouldn't be alive. : )...)****or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

**~Princess Inume **

**With no further ado, I present to you 'The Mob Life'. (Enjoy!)**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Please! Please! Pleassssseeee, Inuyasha!" A brown-haired girl loudly complained.

"Shut the hell up, Sango!" A silver-haired hanyou said.

"But Inuyasha-"Sango started.

"The answer is no. Damn, Miroku, get your woman in line." Inuyasha said.

A black-haired man rolled his purple eyes. "Now guys, let's be calm about the situation. Also Inuyasha, just consider what Sango is asking." Miroku said with a sigh.

"No, I'm not going to have a stuck-up school girl in my club." Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, my friend is not like that. Please, I'm not going to know anyone there besides you, your brother, and Miroku. Please, Please, Please, Yash." Sango pleaded. She knew she had him after calling him by his nickname, or by telling his mom 'he is such a mama's boy.' she thought.

Inuyasha sighed then said, "Fine, but if she gets hurt, it's not my problem."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Inuyasha! You won't regret it. Well I got to go call my friend and get ready. See you guys at the club!" squealed an excited Sango. Before she walked out the door of Inuyasha's apartment she gave Inuyasha a hug and Miroku a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Wait Sango, my love-"Miroku started to say, but Sango was already out the door.

"You got one hell of a woman to handle, Miroku." Inuyasha said as he sat down on his couch.

"I know and I will be enjoying 'handling' her tonight." Miroku responded with a perverted smirk.

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes and turned on his t.v.

**~~~~In Sango's car~~~~**

"Come on, pickup..." Sango muttered to herself while her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" a happy voice spoke though the phone.

"Hey, you know that club you wanted to go to?" Sango asked.

"Wow, you just get straight to business, woman and yes." retorted the happy voice.

Sango rolled chocolate-colored eyes and said, "Whatever… anyways I talked to the owner and he said you can come in for free."

"Oh really?! OMG! Sango you are the best!" The happy voice said with a lot of enthusiasm in it.

"I know. Be at the club around 7, okay?" Sango stated.

"Okay, bye Sango." The happy voice said.

"Bye Kagome, see you there." Sango ended.

A/N Sorry that it was short and had some grammar errors. I Hope you guys like the story so far and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

**I don't own Inuyasha…. If I did the claypot wouldn't be alive. : ).**

"So Sango, where is your little friend at?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on one of the couches at his club called 'Demon'.

"Shut up, Inuyasha, she's coming." Sango said as she checked her phone for any messages from Kagome.

"Well I'm just saying, I think it's useless sitting here waiting for friend when I could be doing something else important." Inuyasha said as he looked though the glass floor eyeing the women in the club who were trying to get his attention by grinding on each other.

"Inuyasha, just be patient." a silver head dog demon said as he took a sip of his whiskey on the rocks.

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru. I'm out of here. Get me when your friend comes." Inuyasha said as he got up and walked down the stairs and started dancing with a female cat demon.

"Your brother is so impatient, you know that Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I know. I don't know how we are even half related." he said with a sigh. Sango laughed.

"Sango?" A girl with black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes asked.

Sango stopped laughing and looked over at her to see who had called her. Once her eyes locked on the person she let out a squeal and ran to hug the girl in front of her.

"Oh My Gosh! Kagome! I haven't seen you in like forever. Look at you!" Sango gushed as she held Kagome at arm's length to see her wearing a red heart shaped tube top, black leather skinny jeans, and red high heeled boots, with gold accessories.

"Look at me? Look at you!" Kagome said as she looked up and down at Sango who had her hair down and wearing blue jean skinny jeans, a pink off the shoulder shirt, and pink open toe heels.

"How are you?" Sango asked as she pushed Miroku over from the couch they were sitting on so her and Kagome could sit down.

"I'm good. I had fun in California, but I still miss my warrior." Kagome laughed, "Oh I got you something. You can come get it tomorrow."

"Okay, it'll be fun to meet your family especially Uncle Manko." Sango said with a smile on her face.

"He was the reason I was running late, asking 'Where are you going?" and 'Who's going to be there?' and some other crap."

"Oh! I am so rude. Hey Miroku!" said as she got up and went to hug Miroku.

"Hey Kagome!" He replied with a smirk.

"If your hand goes any lower and I will cut you so deep." Kagome said in a low, dangerous voice as Miroku had his hands on her lower back almost touching her butt.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lady Kagome." he said with a bit of fear in his eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turn to Sesshomaru.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said as she held her hand out.

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi." he said as he shook her hand.

"You look more like a fluffy… I'm going to call you fluffy!" she said with a big smile.

Miroku spit out his beer, Sango was trying to hold back a laugh, and Sesshomaru just looked at her with emotionless eyes and said nothing.

Kagome sat back down by Sango and took out her phone and showed her the pictures she took while she was in California for two weeks.

After about 5 minutes of silence in the V.I.P. room Inuyasha walk into the room with a satisfied grin but then turn into a scowl.

"Who the fucking hell is this? Sango what I have I told you about inviting sluts into my club?' Inuyasha said.

Sango was about to argue when Kagome spoke up before her.

"Well, jackass, if you actually ask before jumping to damn conclusions; you would know that Sango invited me. So just calm the fuck down. Anyway my name is Kagome, and yours is?" Kagome snapped.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to, wench?" Inuyasha asked with his eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh maybe the little boy who is crying like a little bitch. I'm going to get a drink, be back Sango." Kagome said as she stormed out of the room, making sure to push Inuyasha with her shoulder on the way out the door.

"Inuyasha, you are such a jackass." Sango said as she stood up to go after Kagome.

"Sango, my love just let Kagome calm down." Miroku said as he wrap his arm around Sango so she couldn't go anywhere.

"You should go apologize, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the people who were dancing.

"The hell I should, she went off on me." Inuyasha defended.

"But you started, just go apologies." Sango said.

"Yeah go." Miroku said,

"Fine! I'll go if you guys get off my dick, damn!" Inuyasha said as he storm down the stairs to go to the ground floor.

"He will never learn how to treat a lady." Sango sighed.

"No he won't, but I do." Miroku said as his hand rubbed her butt.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she smacked Miroku hard across the face. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and left them to go dance on the dance floor.

A/N Cliffy! So what will Inuyasha do? Go apologize or start another fight? Hope you like the chapter and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting to know her

**I don't own Inuyasha….**

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome once he made it to the dance floor. After about a minute or two of looking for her, he found her at the bar. Pushing his way through the crowd, he made his way to the bar. Once at the bar he sat down on her right. Kagome rolled her eyes and took a sip out of her glass when she realized who was sitting next to her.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to her clear-colored drink.

"It's just pop and I'm only 17. Aren't you a little too old to be in a club, grandpa?" Kagome said as she took a sip of her 'pop'.

"Funny, but I'm only 20, don't let my silver hair fool you. I could show you how 'young' I am if you want." Inuyasha replied as he looked Kagome up and down while licking his lips.

Kagome sat her drink down and turn so she was fully facing him.

"Hey dog boy, my eyes are up here." she said as she grabbed his chin so their eyes were locked.

Blue and gold clashed. Both felt an electric shock go through them. 'What was that?' They both thought. After a minute Kagome let go of Inuyasha's chin and turn to pick up her 'pop'.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and asked "So how's your 'pop'?"

"Really good." Kagome said as she took another sip out of her drink with an innocent look on her face.

"Oh really. It's funny how you're drinking 'pop' when last I checked my club only sells alcoholic beverages." Inuyasha whispered the last part in her ear. When Inuyasha pulled back to sit in his seat he saw Kagome put a hand over mouth and having a 'shocked' look on her face.

Kagome gasped, "Oh my! Someone told me this was pop. How dare they? They should be ashamed of themselves. Oh Inuyasha, thank you for saving me!" She said with a roll of the eyes and took a long slow sip of her drink.

Inuyasha laughed then stop and realized 'how did she know my name?'

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked. When he didn't get an answer he called her name.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

'He is so sexy in his black button down shirt and pants.' I thought as Inuyasha laughed. 'Kami his voice is so deep. I wonder how deep his voice would be when he is being pleasured…by me. Kami help me. Wait what did he say? I probably should be paying attention.'

**End of Kagome's P.O.V.**

"Hello? Earth to wench." Inuyasha said while waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Kagome snapped after being pulled out of her thought.

"Damn wench. Calm the fuck down. I just asked you a question before you zoned out. How do you know my name?" Inuyasha replied with irritation in his voice.

"Oh sorry. Well who doesn't know who you are? You and your family do a lot of illegal 'business.' You are also a big player. You want to know how I know that. I know it because all the sluts at my school who have an STD, baby, and visits the doctor daily talks about you all the time, 'Omg my Inu and I did it all night, 'My Inu-baby was so long and wide it barely fit.' or 'I was so good my Inu-cakes wants me again tonight.'" Kagome said the last part in her best interpretation of the sluts at her school.

Inuyasha chuckled at the last part."We'll I can't stop the girls from bragging, they only speak the truth though and as for me and my family it none of your business. Don't want little girls like you getting hurt in a battle that doesn't even concern you. As for our business…. it's not illegal." Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the first and last comment."Surrreee, killing someone is not a crime." she responded before taking a final sip of her drink. "Awww, that was my last sip." Kagome complain.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and called over one of his bartenders.

"Hey Jato, refill the girl glass." he said while jabbing his thumb toward Kagome direction. "And give me whatever she was drinking."

"You got it boss." Jato said as he left to go fix their drinks.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled.

"What? The evil dragon is being nice." Inuyasha said with fake shock.

Kagome rolled her eyes and thanked Jato when he placed their drinks on the table. Inuyasha took a sip of the drink.

"Really? Apple martini." Inuyasha said before he took another sip.

"What? I was craving apples and why did you come down here? Especially come down here and TALK to me when you could be dancing with a slut." Kagome responded.

"True, but Sango, Miroku, and my jackass of a brother wanted me to apologies to you." Inuyasha started.

Kagome looked at him oddly.

"Like hell I would." He finished.

"I knew it." Kagome sighed. 'Why couldn't he be like a normal gentleman and actually apologize, it was his entire fault.' Kagome thought as she took another sip of her apple martini.

As the two sat in silent Kagome heard a song that she liked come on.

"I love this song." Kagome mumbled not knowing that Inuyasha heard her.

Inuyasha sighed then asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Kagome was shocked that he asked, but then smiled and responded by saying yes.

They both got up and left their drinks at the counter.

**In the V.I.P. Room**

"Miroku, stopppp..." Sango whine as Miroku was sucking and placing kisses on her neck.

"Never my love." Miroku said.

"But what if someone sees us?" Sango responded.

"No one can see us." Miroku retorted as he hands began to travel up and down her body.

"Miroku, Miroku, Mir- Inuyasha? Sango moaned but stopped when she turn her head and saw who was dancing

"What the fuck?!" Miroku exclaimed hearing his best friend name come out his girlfriend mouth while he was giving her pleasure.

"Miroku, look!" Sango said as she pointed below them.

Miroku looked down and saw Inuyasha and Kagome grinding on each other with Kagome's hands in Inuyasha hair and his hands on her waist.

"Well I'll be… I guess they made up." Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"Awww they look so cute together." Sango said.

"Yeah but not as cute as us." Miroku replied.

They looked down again and saw that they had stopped dancing and were walking back to the bar.

Sango looked at her watch and saw that it was almost one o' clock in the morning and knew that Kagome would be leaving soon.

"Well I'm going do there to say good bye to Kagome." Sango said.

"Wait Sango, love, what about what 'we' were doing." Miroku said.

"We'll continue it tomorrow out, okay?" Sango retorted.

Miroku pouted but agreed.

"Come on you big baby, and let's go say goodbye to Kagome." She said.

Miroku sighed but got up and followed her.

**:With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"I had a good time." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha retorted with a smirk.

Kagome smiled at him again and looked down at her watch and saw that it was late. 'Uncle Manko is going to kill me. Well at least I had fun.' she thought.

"We'll I'm about to go. I had fun Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at his watch and saw it was pretty late.

"Okay, Hey let me walk you out." he said as Kagome and him both got up. He put his hand on her lower back and guided her through the crowd and towards the door. 'This is sweet of him.' Kagome thought. On the way towards the door Kagome and Inuyasha saw both Sango and Miroku. Kagome gave them both a hug.

"I had fun tonight." Kagome whispered in Sango ear.

"I know you would, however you are giving me details tomorrow. Okay?" Sango replied.

"Fine." Kagome said with a sigh.

When Inuyasha and Kagome made it outside Kagome told him which car was hers.

"Nice car." Inuyasha said when he saw the midnight colored 2014 Hyundai Santa Fe.

"Thanks, and oh thank you for walking me to my car. I hope to never see you again." Kagome responded with a grin.

"Same goes for you wench." Inuyasha retorted with a smirk.

After a hug goodbye Kagome got in her car and drove out of the park lot.

Inuyasha sighed and put his hands in his pants pockets and said, "That was a lie." With that final comment Inuyasha walked back inside his club.

**A/N: How did I do? Good, bad? Hope you review, favorite, and follow. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Do you like him?

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

Sango knocked on Kagome's house the day after going to the club. When the door open a black haired man with red eyes opened up the door.

"Hey Naraku," Sango said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Sango," he replied while hugging her back.

"Did you get me anything while you were in California?" She asked.

"Nope, and I wasn't planning on it either," Naraku said as he let Sango enter the two story house.

Sango pouted and responded with a," your mean."

Naraku rolled his eyes and went to close the door. "I know you didn't come here to ask for a present. Why are you here?" He said.

"You found me out, I just wanted to see your sexy face," Sango responded.

Naraku looked at her suspiciously.

Sango laughed and said, "Just kidding I want to see your sister. She is the actually nice one."

Naraku chuckled a little and said," You know you love me, stop denying it. I think she's up in her room. You can go check."

"Okay," Sango said as she walked around Naraku to head up the stairs.

Once she made it to the top she walked all the way down the hallway and knocked on a door that had a sign on it that said 'Kaggy'.

"Wait a minute," came the responds from the other side of the door. After a few shuffling noises Kagome opened up the door wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, green shorts, and black ankle socks.

"Hey Sango, I thought I heard you down stairs," she said as she opened the door wider so Sango could come in the room. When Sango enter the room Kagome closed the door behind her.

"Yeah I was just talking to your idiot of a brother," Sango replied.

"Which one, Souta or Naraku?" Kagome asked as she moved stuff off her bed.

"Naraku," Sango said.

"Of course. Oh here's your present I got you," Kagome said, holding a white rectangular box.

"Awww. Thanks Kag," Sango said as she hugged Kagome and went to open up the box.

"Oh no problem. When I saw it I automatically thought about you," Kagome said while she sat on her purple computer desk's chair.

Sango sat down on Kagome's bed and began opening up the box and saw a key chain and a pink and black shirt. The key chain said 'Having fun in the sun' with a picture of a sun smiling wearing sunglasses. The shirt said,' Touch Me' on the front and 'I will cut you' on the back.

After Sango was done reading the shirt she laughed then said," This will be a good shirt to wear when I'm on a date with Miroku.

Kagome joined in with the laughter and agreed. After they were done laughing Sango started the conversation.

"So," she said edging Kagome to get what she was talking about.

"So what," Kagome asked confused.

"Do you like him?" Sango asked.

"Who?" Kagome replied even more confused.

"Inuyasha," Sango said as she reached over and slapped Kagome on the knee.

"Why would I like him he's a prick, jerk, asshole, and did I say how much of a dumbass he is! Even if I did, which I don't I don't know anything about him. Other than what he does," Kagome mumbled the last part.

"Oh so you do like him," Sango said with a smirk on her face.

"I do not. Didn't you just hear me say that he is a jackass," Kagome replied.

"I also heard you say you don't know him, maybe if you did you can see that he may have a little sweet side," Sango said.

"Even if I did try, he has a lot of sluts that are ready to do things I'm not ready to do," Kagome whispered as she got up and walked to the window while moving her hair to one side.

"Kag,-"Sango started but was interrupted by Kagome.

"What the hell," Kagome said as she looked through the glass of the window and saw a red 2014 jaguar XK outside her house. The car honked its horn as if signaling her to roll up her window.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat on his couch watching t.v and drinking a beer.

'Should I get a girl today, I'm kind horny' he thought.

'Nah, I don't feel like dealing with a whiny bitch.. Ummm what about that Kagome girl… got to get her number,' with that final thought his iPhone 4 started to ring.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he took another swing of his beer.

"Hey Yash, I'm at the warehouse. Koga and I got that guy you wanted." Miroku voice spoke through the phone.

"Good. Give him a low treatment. I'll be there in ten," Inuyasha said as he put on a black leather jacket over his red t-shirt. Putting on some black sneaker and grabbing his car keys, Inuyasha was out the door. Getting into his red 2014 Jaguar XK and putting the music on low he was on the road.

While driving Inuyasha saw a dark pink 2013 Hyundai Elantra parked in a driveway of a two story white house .

'There's only one person I know would have a pink car. Why is Sango's car here?' Inuyasha thought. 'Oh yeah, I did hear Sango mention something about going to Kagome's house at the club," he thought. 'Nice house kags. Well I can't go by her house without saying hello," Inuyasha thought with a chuckle. Driving up further so he was out a window Inuyasha saw Kagome through the window. Giving a honk, signaling her to raise up her window. And she obeyed. When her window was open Inuyasha said," Hey Babe!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and responded with saying," What is it Inuyasha? Didn't I say I didn't want to see you again… I was kinda serious when I said that."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "I just wanted to say hello to my baby. Daddies going to work so don't miss me that much."

Kagome did a mocked laugh and shut her window. Inuyasha smiled and zoomed down the road again.

With Kagome and Sango

"And that Sango is why I don't like him," Kagome said.

"You will soon," Sango responded. After a second or two of silent they started to talk about girl things.

With Inuyasha

After riding away from Kagome's house he made his way to his warehouse

Inuyasha got out of his car and walked into the warehouse. Once in the warehouse Inuyasha saw Miroku and a man with black-hair in a ponytail and wolf tail holding a black eye and toeless man in a chair.

"Now, Kabo have you learned your lesson?" Inuyasha asked as he walked closer to the man.

"Yes Sir. I will never betray again," Kabo cried.

Inuyasha nodded at Miroku and Koga to let the man go. Once the man was let loss from the ropes and dropped to the floor he began to thank Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed.

"Why are you thanking me?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sir I thought you were letting me go, I promised I wouldn't betray you again," Kabo said.

"Oh you aren't going to betray me again and I'm going to can make sure of that," Inuyasha said with a predator look in her eyes. He slowly reached into his back pocket and got his knife.

"Wha-"Kabo never got to finish his sentence as Inuyasha grabbed him by the shoulders and repeatedly stabbed him in his chest.

**How did I do? Good, bad? Hope you review, favorite, and follow. : )**

**P.S. sorry for late update**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Date….. No way

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

It's been two weeks since Sango and Kagome had their conversation and Inuyasha killing Kabo. Kagome hasn't talked to Inuyasha since the day he pulled up to her house.

With Kagome

"But Sango, you promised!" Kagome exclaimed and whine to Sango.

"I know Kagome and I wanted to go shopping and see that movie too but, my dad thought it would be nice to meet 'his future son-in-law' and you know if I tell my mom 'no' she will have a fit," Sango responded.

"Fine, but who is going to pick me up after volleyball practice? I didn't bring my car since I knew my bestest friend in the whole wide world would pick me up and we both go to the mall," Kagome said the last part dramatically.

"What about your brother, mom, uncle, or aunt," Sango said giving Kagome a lot of suggestion of who could pick her up.

" Well Uncle Manko left to go to back to California because my grandparents wanted to talk to him again in person, Uncle Tama is at his girls soccer game, Aunt Yoona and my mom are at work and Naraku and Souta are in school," Kagome replied.

Sango bit her lip feeling bad about not being able to pick her up and doing what they had plan after school.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I will get someone to pick you, okay? Maybe tomorrow (Saturday) we could go to the mall and I could get you that dress you want, my treat," Sango said trying to convince Kagome to forgive her.

With a sigh Kagome nodded and said" Fine, but I better have someone to pick me because I'm not walking." She finished with a laugh.

Sango laughed too and they hugged signaling that they made of.

As the bell rang Kagome began walking to her next class.

Kagome turned around and said to Sango "Remember to have someone pick me up. I don't care who it is."

Sango sighed and bit her lip. There was only one person she knew who could and would pick Kagome up.

Sango pulled out her phone and sent a text to someone saying, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

**I was going to leave a cliffy but thought the story would be too short. So I continued writing. A lot more is going to happen.**

After changing out of her volleyball uniform and taking a shower Kagome walked out of the school doors wearing a green spaghetti strap tank top with a black jacket over it zipped up underneath her breast, blue jean and black heels. Her hair was up in a pony-tail as to not get her jacket wet.

"Bye Kagome," a girl named Yuma from her volleyball team said

Kagome waved goodbye.

Looking around for any car that would pick her up, but there was no cars in the parking lot.

With a sigh she was about to walk home which would we been a 15 minute walked. However her phone began to buzz. She checked her phone and saw that it said 'Sorry :( ' .

'What does she mean?' Kagome thought.

A 2014 red jaguar XK pulled into the parking lot. When the car stopped in front of her the window began to roll down.

"Hey baby. Did you miss daddy?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes and responded by saying," No and I never will. Why are you?" She asked.

"Sango didn't tell you.. I'm your ride home sweetheart," Inuyasha said.

"I rather walk" Kagome replied as she huffed her bag over her shoulder and began to walk. Once she was out of the parking lot and on the sidewalk Inuyasha began to drive his car slow and follow her.

"You know you look like a pedophile following me," Kagome said as she walked out a stick.

"Well if someone would just get in the damn car we wouldn't be having that problem now would we," Inuyasha responded.

After three minutes of her walking and Inuyasha following, he got tired of this little game she was playing.

"Kagome get in the damn car," Inuyasha snapped.

"No daddy," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"Get in this damn car…. I don't want to hear Sango mouth if you get hurt because you tripped over a damn rock. Now get in," Inuyasha said slowly and dangerously.

"Fine, but only if you take me to the mall, I need to get knee pads," Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed then rolled his eyes. "Fine" he said. As he leaned over and open up her door.

They became their journey to the mall with silent between the two and soft rock playing lowly.

Once they made it to the mall Kagome literally ran out over his car.

"Sheesh… she has some issues.' Inuyasha thought of his car and locked his doors. Looking around to match sure no one had follow him and Kagome.

Inuyasha walked into the mall and not even bothering to look for Kagome knowing that his nose couldn't pick up on her scent because of all the people. He began to walk to the sport store since Kagome was only coming here to buy herself some knee pads.

Walking into the store he saw Kagome already at the check-out counter. Deciding to embarrass her in front of the teenage boy who was trying to flirt with her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey babe, you left the car pretty fast. You didn't finish letting me give you your gift. Guess I will give it to you when we go home. To make sure his point was across Inuyasha nipped on her earlobe.

Kagome let out a gasp and turn around to meet Inuyasha laughing golden eyes. She returned his look with death in her blue eyes.

The young teenage feeling uncomfortable about their long gaze cleared his voice and gave Kagome her bag.

Snapping out of their gaze Kagome accepted her bag and wrenched her way out of Inuyasha grasp and began to walk out of the store. Inuyasha laughed and began following Kagome.

"I can't believe you did that…. You are so an asshole sometimes,"Kagome said when they were out the door.

"Whatever, you'll get over it,' Inuyasha said with a roll of the eyes.

Kagome sighed and they both began walking out of the mall until Kagome stopped at a store window.

"Oh My Gosh! No!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked closer to the window.

"What are you bitching about now?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to the window and saw that it was a black off the shoulders dress with red heels and a red pursue to match. There was a sign next to the outfit that said, 'Only one left $100'.

"I'm bitching because of this outfit. It's the only one left and I don't have the money on me," Kagome whined.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said something about 'woman' before grabbing Kagome arm.

'What is he doing' she thought. Her question was answered when Inuyasha walked to someone who worked at the store and ask them about the outfit in the window.

"Inuyasha you don't have to do this. I can get the outfit another time," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked to the checkout counter.

"Inuyasha you are wasting your money," she continue.

"Sheesh. Even when I'm doing something nice you're complaining. Calm down it's not that much for me," Inuyasha replied ignoring the woman behind the counter trying to flirt with him while giving her his credit card.

"Is that all Mr. Takahashi," the woman particularly purred.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said no and took his credit back and the bag that had the outfit handing it to Kagome.

Inuyasha walked out of the store with his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Is there anything else you want or doprincess?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, "Kagome said as she looked to her right.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he took her chin and stop them in a corner in the mall.

"Tell me Princess," Inuyasha said with softness in his eyes.

'Why is he being so nice to me' Kagome thought. She sighed and whisper," Well there is a movie I want to see, but we don't have to go."

Five minutes later

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the movie theater in the moving that Kagome wanted to see.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she snuggled into Inuyasha side as the movie began to start.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around Kagome shoulder.

20 minutes later Inuyasha looked down and notice that Kagome was dosing off, so he gave her a shake to wake her up. Kagome feeling the shake woke up from her 'daydream' and looked up at Inuyasha. Their eyes locked for a long time, they started to lean in and before either of them knew it their lips met. Both of their eyes widen put neither one of them had moved away. Slowly Kagome began to close her eyes and moved her lips. Inuyasha realizing Kagome moving her lips started to move his own. Closing his eyes too and bringing his arm around Kagome's neck so that his hand was on her neck. He angled her neck so her head moved to the side to get more access into her mouth. Kagome moaned when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. When Inuyasha tongue entered her mouth he felt like he was in heaven. 'Kami she taste good,' he thought.

They continued their make out session for three minutes before Inuyasha's phone buzz. When Kagome heard the vibrating of his phone she snapped back into reality and push Inuyasha away while breathing hard. Their lips were swollen.

"ummm, let's just watch the movie," Kagome strutted no longer leaning on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and shift in his seat so Kagome couldn't see his boner. Grabbing his phone harshly because that was the thing that took him away for 'heaven' he looked at the message from Sango on the screen. It said,' Did you get Kagome?' Rolling his eyes Inuyasha replied yes and put his phone on silent.

When the movie was they both silently walked to his car. The only talking they did was Kagome telling him the directions to her house.

When they made it to her house Kagome was about to rush out of the car until Inuyasha locked the door.

Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight," Inuyasha asked as he lean in closer.

"Screw you," Kagome snapped.

"I rather do you," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

Kagome was about to respond when he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Before Kagome could react his lips were off of her.

"Goodnight Kagome," Inuyasha said as he looked deeply in her eyes.

"Good night Inuyasha,' Kagome replied while biting her swollen lip.

Once Kagome grabbed all her bags and Inuyasha unlocked the door she was in her house.

Inuyasha waited until she was in the house before zooming off. 'What is that girl doing to me?' he asked himself.

When Kagome made it into her house she closed the door and slid down to the floor. Her heart beating a mile per second. 'Oh My Gosh,' she thought.

"Kagome dear is that you?" a short brown hair lady in her middle 40's asked as she was walking to the front of the house.

Getting up Kagome responded with a yeah mom.

"Did you have fun with Sango?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stood in front of her daughter.

"Umm yeah mom," Kagome replied remembering the make out session she and Inuyasha had.

"Did you want something to eat?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No thanks mom. I'm not feeling to feeling well so I'm just going to lay down," Kagome said as she walked to her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking up the stairs to her room.

"Most be boy problems," Mrs. Higurashi said as she prepared diner for the rest of the family.

When Kagome reached her room she threw her bags on the floor next to her bed and laid on her bed. She grabbed her phone and texted Sango saying, 'I have so much to tell you

: 0. Help!'

After 20 seconds Sango responded by texting' I have more to tell you :( '

**How did I do? Good, bad? Hope you review, favorite, and follow. : )**

**Cliffy what does Sango have to tell Kagome? How does Kagome feel about Inuyasha now? What about Inuyasha?**

**Thanks to everyone who review. Love ya! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I thought….

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

**I realized I messed up my chapters…This is actually chapter 6 Sorry my peeps.**

**Kagome read that message Sango sent her about three times. Thinking the worst, Kagome texted, 'Oh My Gosh! Did you to t break up? Did he break up with you? I'll kill his hentai ass!: (.'**

**Waiting for her to reply Kagome got off of her bed and went to her dresser to get her pajama which was a blue t-shirt and black cotton bottoms.**

**Kagome was about to dress when her phone let off a door knock sound which signaled that Sango had responded to her text. The texted stated, 'What?! No. calm down Kag. My mom is just being a bitch and my father was being her lap dog.' Kagome sighed with relief when she realized that her friend wasn't heart broken.**

'**What she do?' was Kagome responds. Kagome sat her phone down on her bed and was getting ready to go to the bathroom to take a bath when her phone started to ring. Confuse at who called, Kagome walked back into her room to check and see who was calling her. She rolled eyes at who was calling.**

**Answering the phone she said, "Yes." While walking into the bathroom with her clothes.**

"**Wow you sound so nice over the phone I should have just kept on texting you," was Sango reply. (You thought it was Inuyasha didn't you. : p ). **

"**Anyway get to the point so I could tell you what happen to me," Kagome responded** **while adding soap and running the water to take a bath. Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. So we were having a good dinner just me, my mom and dad, and Miroku. No Kohaku since he went to a friend's house. Anyways back to the story, so we eating when my mom brings up marriage. Really mom. I'm 17 I'm nowhere near ready to get married. So my father like the little bitch he is agreed and was like' Yeah, I want you to make an honest woman out of my little girl.' I almost had a heart-attack. It sounded like they just both gave me up for prostitution. Miroku almost choked up on his food when my mom and dad brought that up. I nearly did too. The conversation ended with him agreeing and my mom smiling like a fool. Uhhh I hate them so much."**

**It took a minute for Kagome to grasp what Sango was saying before bursting out in laughter.**

"**Oh my gosh. That is so funny," Kagome laughed out.**

"**It's not funny, it was so embarrassing," Sango whine.**

**Kagome chuckled some more and turned the water off, stripped down, sank in the tub, and put her phone on speaker on the rim of the tub.**

"**Fine, Ms. Rudeness what happen to you," Sango finished.**

"**Well since someone forgot to tell me that Inuyasha was picking I was having a bad start, but then we went to the mall because I needed knee pad and we had a good time, he brought me that outfit I wanted and some other stuff happen," Kagome said as she raised one of her legs out of the water.**

**Sango gasped from over the phone. "Really?!"She asked with shock in her voice. **

"**Yeah," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.**

"**Awww. That's really sweet. What do you mean some other stuff happen?" Sango responded.**

"**Umm well, we went to a movie and we kinda, ummm," Kagome said not knowing how to tell Sango the truth.**

"**What happen in the movie theater," Sango said eagerly wondering if he did something sweet again.**

"**We kissed," Kagome replied while biting her lip and waiting for a responds. After a minute Kagome got concerned as to why Sango didn't reply.**

"**Sang-"Kagome started but was interpreted when Sango screamed into the phone.**

"**Sango calm down," Kagome said as she sat up in the tub.**

"**What the hell do you mean calm down? You, Kagome Higurashi just kissed a very dangerous man," Sango said as she took deep breaths to calm down. **

**After a minute of silent Sango asked," Was he good? How long was the kiss?"**

"**Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.**

"**Come on. Answer the question girl," Sango said with excitement in her voice.**

"**Fine, he was really good. I can see why the girls talk about him all the time," Kagome said with a laugh. Sango laughed too.**

"**And too the second question… three minutes," Kagome said.**

"**Three minutes?! That was a fucking make out session!" Sango said.**

"**Yeah," Kagome said with a happy sigh.**

"**Aww. Looks like somebody likes a certain dog ear man," Sango teased.**

"**Yeah," Kagome said as she sank lower in the water. Realizing what she said Kagome shot up from the tub water spilling a little over the rim but not on phone." Wait no," Kagome said quickly. **

**Sango laughed and said sure. "You know I can give you his number," Sango said.**

"**No I don't want his number," Kagome whine.**

"**Okay calm down. I won't tell you," Sango started.**

"**Good," Kagome said.**

"**I'll text it to you instead," Sango finished.**

"**Wait… no!" Kagome exclaimed.**

"**Too late. I got to go Kagome. Miroku wants us to go get some ice cream. I'll call you tomorrow okay. But call him. Love you girl, bye." Sango said. **

"**Fine I guess I will. Love you too bye," Kagome said as she clicked the end button her phone.**

**Before her phone completely shut off a message from Sango came up with Inuyasha number inside. **

**With a sigh, she clicked the number. The phone started ringing.**

'**This was a stupid idea,' Kagome thought.**

**She was about to hang up when there was a click signal that someone picked up. Kagome opened her mouth to speak when a female voice answered the phone.**

"**Hello," the female voice said.**

**Kagome put her hand over her mouth to stop the sob from coming out.**

"**Hello, anyone there?" the female voice asked again.**

"**Yumi, who is it?" Inuyasha's panting voice could be heard in the back ground.**

**Not being able to take it anymore. Kagome clicked the end button on her phone.**

**Sinking lower into the tub. 'Stupid,' Kagome thought. As a single tear fell down her cheek.**

**How did I do? Good, bad? Hope you review, favorite, and follow. : D**

**The end was a little sad. But the next chapter will be more…hot: )**

**Thanks to everyone who review. Love ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I falling for you

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

**The Next Morning**

A sweating Kagome ran to the community park. She did that every Saturday to help her with volleyball. She was wearing black sweat-pants with her phone in her pocket, a red sport bra, and red and black tennis shoes. Her iPod was wrapped around her upper arm. She had one ear listening to music and the other listen for any danger that might come. Once she made it to the park she walked up to a bench and stretched.

'I haven't do that in a while' she thought out of breath.

She was about to walk home which would be another ten minutes when her phone rung.

'Hello," Kagome said not looking at the caller id.

"Hey Kagome can you do Miroku a favor?" Asked a panting Sango.

"Sure. Wait Sango what are you doing?" Kagome responded.

Sango grunted and said 'nothing'.

"Oh My Gosh you're having sex aren't you?! You little slut. What do you want me to do?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes I am. Anyways Miroku left a book at Inuyasha's apartment and he needs it before he goes to class. So I was thinking since I know you are doing your morning run to the community park and Inuyasha apartment is only around the block-"Sango started.

"You want me to go to his apartment and get it right? The answer is no," Kagome said as she began to walk around the block so she could go to Inuyasha apartment.

"Please, please,-Stop it Miroku, Please, please" Sango said over the phone.

"Fine, but you are taking me out for brunch,' Kagome replied.

"Thank you thank you, thank you," Sango responded.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Which apartment building is he in?' Kagome asked as she rounded the corner and saw about 10 apartment buildings with a number on them.

'This is where the rich kids live,' Kagome thought with a roll of the eyes.

"He's in apartment building 4 in his apartment number is 620. I'll be there to pick you up in 20 minutes, okaayyyyyyyy!" Sango moaned the last part.

"Sango, can you and Miroku stop having sex when I'm off the phone." Kagome said.

There was silent until the phone said, 'If you will like to make a call please hang up and try again.'

"That bitch," Kagome mumbled then sighed and began to walk to the fourth apartment building.

Deciding that she did too much exercise already Kagome went to the elevator to do to the sixth floor.

When the door open Kagome stepped out and started to find room 620. Once she found it she knocked on the door. 'He's probably with that hussy from last night,' she thought missing when Inuyasha said 'wait a minute'. With that thought she began to pound on the door harder.

The door opened up fast and slammed into the wall inside. An angry looking Inuyasha opened up the door.

"Didn't I say wait a damn minute…Oh it's you." Inuyasha said when he realized who was at his door. He was wearing a black and red striped button up shirt that was open revealing his chest and black jeans that were low on his hips showing the 'V' shape going down into his pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes or socks.

Kagome didn't reply. She was too busy staring at Inuyasha chest and his lower abdomen. Inuyasha was doing the same too.

'Damn. He must work out every day I wonder how big he – bad, stop Kagome,' Kagome thought while biting her lip.

'Shit I hope my boner isn't showing. Damn her body looks good. I can't wait to suck her breast and stuff, my fingers in her-,' Inuyasha just let the thought hang in his head as he shifted so he was leaning against his door fame with his arms crossed.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Sango asked to pick up a book for Miroku."

Inuyasha thought over what she said then he remember last night, after he came home from a jog Miroku was sitting on his couch studying while a girl came over to try out to be his secretary.

'Keh like I need a secretary, I'm glad I got rid of her…..She was a stupid one. Can't even answer the phone and see who is calling.' Inuyasha thought. He was too caught up in thought that he completely forgot Kagome was there until she snapped her fingers in front of his face getting his attention.

"Oh. What babe," Inuyasha asked.

"I asked you about the book dumbass… you know, Miroku's book," Kagome said slowly as if she was talking to a slow person.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Watch that attitude of yours baby. Don't want daddy to punish you," When Inuyasha said the last part he grabbed Kagome around the waist which caused her to squeal in surprised.

Kagome tried to get out of his arms.

"Can I get the book," Kagome asked in an angry tone,

Inuyasha smirked at this. He let her go and walked into his apartment.

"You know you can come in," Inuyasha said as he walked into his living room.

Kagome rolled her eyes, walked in, and said but mumbled the last part., "Can I? Are you sure that you don't have any naked girls around. Maybe one name Yumi."

Inuyasha bend down to pick up Miroku's book off the coffee table when he her replied back especially the last park. 'So she was the one who called,' he thought.

'Wow this apartment his HUGE,' Kagome thought.

Seeing Inuyasha bend down to pick the book up she walked over to him get the book. He handed over the book but not before saying, "You know Yumi wasn't anything. She was just trying out for a job I had."

"Yeah a sex slave," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"No a secretary job. My father thinks I should have one. Plus I'm not interest in any other girls right now because I got my eye on this special girl who is driving me crazy," he said.

"Oh who that?" Was Kagome reply.

"You," he responded.

Kagome licked her lips which Inuyasha's eyes followed.

"Oh. I should be going," Kagome said as she got out of his arms with Miroku's book in hand walking towards the door.

"Oh, Okay. See you around," Inuyasha said slowly as he walked her out. Once she was out. Inuyasha's back hit the wall and he let out a sigh. When he was about to walk to the kitchen there was a knock on his door. Wondering who it was Inuyasha open the door only to have Kagome's lips on his, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. The book was on the floor.

Inuyasha was surprised but calmly react with the kiss by moving his lips with hers, having one hand in her head and the other hand on her right leg.

He started to walk backwards into his apartment but not before closing the door.

10 minutes later

Inuyasha was in between Kagome's legs while hers were still attached to his waist. Inuyasha was sucking on her neck while one of Kagome's hands were in his hair and the other playing with his doggy ears.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned.

"mmmm," was his replied.

Inuyasha hands were pinching and rubbing her breasts.

'This is heaven,' he thought.

Inuyasha raised up a little to take off her sport bra when her pocket start to vibrate. Inuyasha looked at her confusedly until she pulled her phone out.

"Oh My Gosh. It's Sango. Be quiet. Kagome commanded.

"Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began suck on her stomach.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said as she tried to get Inuyasha off of her.

"Hey where are? I was coming to pick you up remember," Sango replied.

"Oh yeah I remember. I'm at Inuyasha apartment. I'll be out in a minute, "was her reply. Finally getting Inuyasha off her she stood up and start walking toward the door and said, "I have to go."

"No you don't," Inuyasha said spinning her around and kissing her passionately.

Kagome moaned and pushed away and said, "But I do. Sango's waiting for me. I'll be back later, okay."

Inuyasha sighed and let her go. "Fine," he said.

Kagome smiled.

"Good puppy. I'll see you later. Bye," She said as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Bye," Inuyasha replied back.

Picking up Miroku's book, Kagome walked to the elevator.

Inuyasha walked to a window in his apartment that was facing the parking lot to see if Kagome made it safely to Sango's car.

Seeing that she had Inuyasha walked to his room and got ready for his first class.

**How did I do? Good, bad? Hope you review, favorite, and follow. : D**

**Wow. So Inuyasha and Kagome are having feeling for each other.**

**What will they do though?**

**Thanks to everyone who review. Love ya!**

**Next chapter: Warning**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Warning

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

After Sango picked up Kagome from Inuyasha's apartment, dropped Miroku off at school, and let Kagome go home to take a shower and change her clothes they were both sitting inside an Italian restaurant called 'MOJO's' (idk if this is a real restaurant but if it is I want to go however I don't own it. Lol).

They already order so they were just sitting at their table in silent.

"So," Sango started.

"So, how was your morning sex," Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Good. How was your time with Inuyasha?" Sango asked as the waitress set down two glasses of raspberry lemonade. (Love that stuff: D)

"What is that supposed to mean?' Kagome asked as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Really, Kagome. I'm not stupid. Everyone can see that big ass hickey on the side of your neck," Sango said as she pointed it out.

Kagome gasped and cover the side of her neck that Inuyasha had been sucking on earlier that day.

"It looks like someone else had fun this morning too," Sango finished.

"Shut up," Kagome mumbled while blushing.

Sango laughed while Kagome looked down at the table.

When Sango stopped laughing the waitress came back and sat their food on the table.

Both Sango and Kagome thanked her. Sango took a bite out of her lasagna before saying, "Well whatever is going on between you and Inuyasha it needs to stop."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her spaghetti and meatballs.

"You know what I mean," Sango responded as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"No I don't. Why are you act like this?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.

"Acting like what? A protective friend," Sango replied as she put her fork down.

Kagome paused for a minute.

"What are you protecting me from?" Kagome asked as she took a sip from her lemonade.

"Inuyasha," Sango said as she picked up her fork and began eating some of her lasagna.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she stopped eating.

"Because he is a dangerous man," Sango replied.

"So is Miroku,' Kagome responded.

"True but Miroku is not that much involve in as Inuyasha. Hell all of Inuyasha's family is involved in the 'business'. Inuyasha and his family have enemies that may go after you just to get to Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Inuyasha will protect me," Kagome said as she cut into one of her meatballs.

"wh-" Sango started but stopped when the waitress came to the table.

"How is the food?" The waitress asked.

"Good," was Sango reply.

The waitress smiled and asked, "will there be any dessert for you two?'

Sango was about to say 'no' when Kagome said, "Yes. Chocolate cake will be nice."

The waitress smiled and said, "Okay, it will be out in fifteen minutes."

"What were you saying," Kagome asked as she ate some more of her spaghetti.

Sango thought for a few seconds before saying, "What if Inuyasha can't protect you all the time."

Kagome paused for a minute. She stopped eating to think.

After a minute of not responding Sango thought she should say something.

"Kago-"Sango started before she was interrupted by Kagome.

"Inuyasha will protect and if he doesn't, he sure as hell will get the person back whoever hurt me," Kagome said with confidence in her voice.

Sango smiled at her reply. She was so happy that her friend was falling in love. 'Even though they only meet a couple of weeks ago and he is a wanted and dangerous man. I guess you can't help who you fall I love with. I mean I'm falling in love with a pervert,' Sango thought the last part dryly.

After they were done eating the waitress picked up their dinner plates and brought out their dessert. They start talking about school, clothes, family, and boys.

"I'm really sad," Kagome said as she took a bite out of their cake.

"Why," Sango asked as she took a sip of water that the waitress brought them with their cake.

"Because this guy asked me out on Friday after volleyball practice, and I said yes and now I have to cancel," Kagome whined.

"Why do you have to cancel?" Sango asked.

"Well it will be horrible to go out with him when Inuyasha kinda admitted he likes me and as you said Inuyasha a dangerous man and I don't want the guy killed because Inuyasha is jealous," Kagome said before she took a sip of her water

"True," Sango said with a snicker.

After they finished their cake the waitress took the plate and gave them their bill which Sango paid for.

Sango drove Kagome back home. But before Kagome could get out of Sango's car Sango said, "Just think about what I said. I want you to be safe. I will support any decision that you make. Whenever you make it."

"Okay. Thanks for your support. I'll call you when I do Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you too. I'll call you later on tonight," Sango said.

"Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Sango responded as she waited for Kagome to enter her house before driving off

Sango sighed because she already knew what Kagome decision was.

Around 7 o' clock at night

Inuyasha got up from his couch and paused the movie he was watching because he heard his door bell ring.

Inuyasha open up the door and smile before saying, "Hey, I 'm glad you came back." He bend down to give her a kiss when Kagome stopped him. He leaned back to his full height. He saw her eyes were a little watery. He placed his hand on her check and asked, 'Baby, What's wrong?"

Kagome gave him a small sad smile and asked "can I come in? I think we need to talk?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and back up so Kagome could walk in.

Once Kagome was inside Inuyasha closed the door.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**What is Kagome decision?**

**Next chapter will be long. : )**

**Thanks to everyone who review. Love ya!**

**PM me if you want to draw me a picture for my story or want to talk: D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Her decision and his reaction

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in silent. They had been like that ever since Inuyasha let Kagome come in and sat them both on the couch.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silent between them.

"I-," Kagome started but couldn't finish her sentence.

'Come on Kagome, you can do this,' she told herself.

Inuyasha just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

After a minute, Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Sango and I talked today.'

"So," Inuyasha said.

"We were talking about you,' Kagome replied.

"And?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Sango kinda warned me about what would happen if you and me got involved, and-'Kagome started.

"What?! What the fuck you mean she 'warn' you? What does she something horrible will happen to you? Even though we know each other for a short time I won't let anything happen to you or your family," Inuyasha promised interrupting what Kagome was saying.

"I know that. I even told her that," Kagome said with a smile on her face. Inuyasha smiled when he heard her say that but started to frown when she continued.

"But she told me to make a decision, to stay with you or leave. I made that decision tonight," She finished.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath. 'She leaving me tonight. That's why she was crying. She thinks I might hurt her because of her decision. I don't blame her I mean what kind of girls wants to stay with a guy with a criminal record. I just hope's she is happy with whoever she is with,' he thought sadly.

"I'm choosing to stay with you," Kagome sad with a smile on her face.

"It's okay I under- Wait what did you just say?' Inuyasha asked confusedly.

Kagome chuckled a little and said," Didn't you hear me stupid, I'm choosing to stay with your dumbass."

All of a sudden both Kagome was off of the couch and swinging the air in circles with Inuyasha arms around her. Kagome squealed with joy.

After a second or two Inuyasha put Kagome back down on the floor and kissed her passionately. Pulling back for air after a minute and he had a big grin on his face. Which Kagome chuckled at.

"You know you are the craziest woman I have ever met," Inuyasha told Kagome with a smile on his face.

She chuckled and brushed his bang out of his face and said, "Well I guess I'm your crazy woman now."

Inuyasha smiled even wider at this (If possible. Lol) and leaned closer giving her another her passionately kiss on the lips.

30 minutes later

Inuyasha was lying across on the couch with Kagome doing the same but on top of him watching another movie. There was a bag of popcorn on the coffee table. Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to the movie but on Kagome.

'This must but the stupidest, weirdest girl I have ever met but, I'm glad she gave me a chance.' He thought.

After another ten minutes of watching the movie Kagome's purse started to vibrate. Kagome sat up and reached over to grab her pursue. She got her phone out of it and dropped her purse on the floor.

"Hello," She said as she laid her head back on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha reached across of her to grab a hand full of popcorn.

"Hey, Kagome. What you doing. I'm doing nothing. I was supposed to be on a date with my husband but you know I have no babysitter right now," came her uncle Manko reply over the phone (I wrote that write ^o^).

Kagome sat up right on Inuyasha chest and said, "I'm sorry Uncle Manko! I completely forgot. I'll be there in ten minutes.

"Good," was uncle Manko reply before he hung up.

Kagome started to get off of Inuyasha and bend down to pick up her pursue and shoes she had dropped on the floor.

"Sorry Inuyasha I forgot I had to babysit my cousin tonight," Kagome said sadly.

"It's okay baby. You can make it up to daddy by going out to eat with him tomorrow night," he responded.

Kagome stopped picking up her stuff and locked at Inuyasha.

"Are you asking me out?" Kagome asked as she continued to pick up her stuff.

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he stood up from the couch.

Kagome stood up to her full height, stood on her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck and said," Well I guess I will see you tomorrow night for our date."

Inuyasha 'mmm'ed and wrapped his arms around her waist and bend his neck to kiss her on the lips.

Kagome smiled through the kiss. After a minute Kagome pushed him away and said, "I got to go."

Inuyasha put his face in her neck in responds.

"I'm serious, stop," Kagome giggled because his breathe was tickling her neck.

After a second Inuyasha pulled away and unwrapped his arms and said, "I'll walk you to your car."

After Kagome got her stuff and Inuyasha got his apartment keys and put some shoes on they walked out of his apartment.

"What time are you picking me up? What should I wear?" Kagome asked as she sat in her car, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Calm down princess. I'll pick you up around 7 and wear something formal," Inuyasha said as he leaned off of her car.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha closed her door and Kagome rolled down the window.

"You forgot something," she said.

Inuyasha smirked and kissed on the lips which she responded back eagerly.

"Bye," He said.

"Bye," She replied as she back out of his parking lot.

Inuyasha smiled and walked back to his apartment.

At Kagome's house

'Oh MY Gosh! Sango you will never guess what happen just a few minutes ago," Kagome said as she sat on the couch watching her cousin, Karna, play on the floor with her toys while watching a cartoon about a squirrel (idk if there is one).

"What happen?" Sango asked excitedly over the phone.

"So I told Inuyasha we can be together because you know I trust him to protect me and he asked me on a date. I have a date tomorrow night," Kagome screamed the last part

Karna looked at her cousin weirdly before turning around and continuing playing with her toys.

"No way! Really!" Sango said in disbelief.

"He did, so I will need my best friend to help me with my makeup and hair tomorrow night," was Kagome responds.

"You already know what you are wearing?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Kagome replied already having a black dress a certain dog-eared man brought her.

"I got to go pick Kohaku from his study group. Talk to you later," Sango said.

"Okay. Love you bye," Kagome responded.

"Love you too. Bye," was Sango reply.

Kagome clicked the end button and with a goofy smile on her face thought,' I have a date tomorrow night!'

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**I thought this chapter would be longer but I decide to split this chapter and the next two chapter into three parts. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**The next chapter is called: The Date part 1**

**Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Date part 1

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

"So then, he was so happy that he spun me around, and kissed," Kagome told Sango as Sango was doing her hair.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," was Sango reply as she as brushed the back of Kagome hair.

"Yeah, that is sweet!" Karna exclaimed while she was playing with her toys on Kagome's bed and watching Sango do her cousin's hair.

Kagome chuckled and agreed with her little cousin. Uncle Manko made her babysit Karna again since she came late yesterday….'it was her punishment' she thought while rolling her eyes. Since her mom couldn't babysit because she was at work, Sango offer to since she knew that her friend wanted to go on a date.

Kagome was sitting in a chair in front of her dresser mirror while Sango was doing her hair. Kagome still hasn't gotten dress yet so she was sitting in the chair holding a towel up her bra and underwear clad body. All of her clothes, shoes, and pursue were already set out, she just had to put them on.

"Alright done," Sango said as she put down the straighten iron and showed Kagome her hair and makeup she did.

"Oh My Gosh! This is amazing Sango," Kagome responded as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was straight in the back, the middle was put in a ponytail, and in the front was a bang going to the right almost covering her right eye lid.

Her makeup consists of light red eye shadow, black eye liner, and a little blush on her cheeks.

While Kagome was admire herself the doorbell rung.

"Oh My Gosh! It's him. I'm not even ready," Kagome complained as she quickly got up and began to put on her dress.

"Karna go get the door and distract Inuyasha, he has silver hair. If there isn't a man with silver hair close the door, kay?" Sango instructed as she helped Kagome put on her shoes.

"Okay," was Karna reply.

The four year old jumped out of the bed, ran out of Kagome's room, and down the stairs.

Once she open up the door she saw a silver hair man wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, shoes, and a sports coat. The silver haired man was also holding a bouquet of red roses.

The silver haired man looked at the raven haired and brown eyes little girl. ''How did she reach the door knob,' he thought. The door knob reached his waist and the little girl barely reached his knee.

"Umm. Hi, is Kagome home?" Inuyasha asked.

Karna ignored his question and asked, "Are those real?"

"Are what real?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

'Your ears silly," Karim replied while giggling and pointing to his ears on top of his head.

"Yeah," was Inuyasha responds.

"Can I touch them?' Karin asked stretching so she could even though she was short.

"No," Inuyasha said as he walked a little more inside so he wasn't standing outside.

"Why not?" Karna whined.

"Because I said so," Inuyasha said coolly.

"That's mean," was Karin reply as she pouted.

"Well I don't care," Inuyasha responded.

"Well I do," Karna replied while pointing at herself.

"Look I'm not to argue with a little girl," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha what are you doing with Kagome's little cousin?" Sango asked as she walked down the stairs wearing a purple t-shirt, blues jeans, and black socks.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said as he took out his phone from his pocket to check the time.

"He wouldn't let me touch his ears," Karna said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Karna, he doesn't let anyone touch his ears," Sango said picking her up.

"I bet he'll let Kagome," Karim mumbled while crossing her arms across her small chest.

Inuyasha growled. 'Are all Higurashi sassy,' he thought.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"Right here," Kagome said walking down the stairs, holding onto the railing so she wouldn't fall in her heels.

Inuyasha's mouth went dry. 'Damn she sexy,' he thought.

Kagome walked down the stair with the outfit Inuyasha brought her. She wore a solid black short sleeves off the shoulders dresses that stopped three inches above her knee. The dress hugged her body showing all of her curves. Her shoes were red open toed heels with her toenails being painted black. The jewelry she wore was a small around the neck silver chain, four red bracelet; 2 on each side of her wrist that had diamonds around it, a heart shaped ring, and red long earrings. She also had her red clutch purse with her.

Making her way to the bottom step she looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Hey," Kagome said as she started to walk towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped as he watch her sway her hip. He cleared throat and smirked. 'This is going to be a fun night,' he thought.

Once she was in front of him he said," Hey princess. I'm brought these for you." While holding the roses towards her.

Kagome looked at him in shock. 'He is so sweet,' she thought.

She took the roses from his hands, smelled them and smiled even wider.

"Thanks. Karna put those in water for me when I leave okay?" Kagome said as she turned and handed the flowers to her little cousin.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, "Was his responds as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead her out of the door and outside to his car.

"Bye guys. Inuyasha I want her home safe and sound and on time," Sango said sternly.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. Karna on the other hand waved good bye to her cousin with the hand that wasn't holding the flowers.

Inuyasha helped and open the door for Kagome. She smiled and thanked him.

He got to his side of his 2014 Jaguar XK and speed off.

Sakura Tree

"Oh My Gosh! This is a very fancy restaurant. You must of had to make reservation a long time ago," Kagome said as they walked through the front door of Sakura Tree. Many of the rich people came to the restaurant every night. The restaurant had many different culture food. Everything in the restaurant was very expensive even the water!

"Are you sure it's okay to come here?" Kagome asked worriedly as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Baby stop worrying. I have everything taken care of."

Kagome sighed and nodded.

The walked up to the hostess. When they walked up she sneered at both of them and asked, "Do you have reservation sir?"

"No," Inuyasha replied simply.

"Sorry sir, but we have no open tables. Next time you will have to make a reservation," the hostess said with a fake smile.

Inuyasha laughed and said, 'I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm sure you can find a table for me and my date." With an evil gleam in his eyes.

The hostess gulped and 'looked' at her book and looked back up with surprise in her eyes and said, "Oh look, there is a table open. Sorry sir, let me show you to your seat."

The hostess began to walk them to their seat Kagome said, "I see what you mean when you said you had everything handle daddy." She said the last part seductive.

Inuyasha smirked in reply.

After being sat down and given their menus the hostess literally ran pack to her post.

Kagome looked at the menu and bit her lip. 'These prices are super high,' she thought. Inuyasha saw the worried look on her face and said, "Kagome don't worry about the price. As I said-"

'You have everything taken care of," Kagome finished with a smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continue to look at the menu.

After a minute the waiter came out with two glasses of water.

"Hello. Welcome to Sakura Tree. What would you to like to drink?" He said nervously.

"Nothing. Just the water is fine," Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked through the menu again and said, "Bring me two glasses of your finest wine."

The waiter smiled nervously and asked, "Any appetizers?"

"Bread sticks," Kagome said.

The waiter wrote that down and said, "I'll get that right away for you."

After the waiter left Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silent because they were looking over their menus.

The waiter came back quickly, setting the two glasses of wine down, took out his note pad, turned to Kagome and asked, "What will you be having Miss?"

"I'll be having the roasted fish with potatoes and carrots," Kagome said as she handed the menu back to the waiter.

The waiter quickly wrote that down and took her menu away.

"And you sir?" he asked as he turned to Inuyasha.

"A steak, cooked well-done and a bake potato on the side," Inuyasha responded back.

The waiter nodded and took Inuyasha's menu.

"I'll put your order in, "the waiter said before he walked away.

"How's our date going so far?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"Good," Kagome replied while taking a sip of her water.

Inuyasha nodded and looked around the restaurant. He looked at her when he heard can move a little to get something out of her purse. He saw her take out a piece of paper and unfold it.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh just some rules that you are going to follow," Kagome said with a sternly look on her face.

Inuyasha raised a brow signaling her to explain.

Kagome looked down at her paper and said, "Rule number one you will not flirt with other girls. Rule number two don't hang out with girls I don't know or without you telling me. Rule number three realize I'm not a toy and there will be consequence if you hurt me. And finally rule number four (goes along with rule number three) if you ever I mean every cheat on me I will hurt so bad that you wish you were a girl. I'm a very jealous girls and I don't like to be played with."

When Kagome finished her rules and explanation the waiter brought their bread sticks and a plate out and mumbled "your dinner will be out shortly."

Kagome and Inuyasha took a breadstick.

"Can you follow those rules?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chewed on his breadstick slowly. After he was done chewing he said, "I can only if you can follow my rules."

Kagome almost choked on her breadstick. She didn't think he will have rules too! After she took a sip of her water to clear her throat she asked, "What are your rules?"

"Rule number you will not flirt with other guys. Rule number two you will follow my every direction when we are in dangerous territory or situation. Rule number three if you ever cheat on me, your lover and you shall be punished harshly. As you know I am part dog demon, we are very possesses creatures. So Kagome can you follow those rules?" Inuyasha said before he took a sip of his wine.

The waiter came back and sat their food down on the table and said "Enjoy," before walking away.

Kagome smirked about his rules. She pushed her bang out of her eye, took a sip of her wine, and said, "I can."

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D **

**How is the beginning of their date going?**

**Next Chapter: The Date part 2 **

**Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Date part 2

**Inuyasha and Kagome's table was filled with laughter.**

"**No way," Kagome laughed before she took a bit out of her fish.**

"**I'm telling you, it's the truth. He thought the drag queen was a real woman. He even tried to flirt with her too," Inuyasha said while taking another bite of his steak.**

"**Oh My Gosh! I'm definitely telling Sango," Kagome said as she took another sip of her wine.**

**After telling each other their 'rules' they have been having a good time by telling jokes and sharing funny memories.**

**Ten minutes later both Inuyasha and Kagome had finished eating and were just drinking the rest of their wine.**

**The waiter came back to their table.**

"**Will there be dessert?" He asked.**

**Inuyasha shook his head no and asked for the check.**

**The waiter nodded and began to pick up their dinner plates.**

"**What… you don't like dessert?" Kagome asked with mockery in her voice.**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned in closer.**

"**I love dessert," was his reply with a predator look in his eyes.**

**Kagome bit her lip in responds.**

**Kagome open her mouth to say something when the waiter came back.**

**He handed Inuyasha the check while he picked up their wine glasses. Inuyasha looked at the bill then pulled out his wallet and pulled out one of his credit card. He handed the credit card to the waiter.**

**The waiter took the card in one hand, glasses in the other and said,"I will be right back sir."**

**Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome trying to take a peek at the bill. However he snatched the bill off the table and shove it into his back pocket along with his wallet. **

**Kagome pouted. **

**Inuyasha sighed and said, "Stop pouting. There's another surprise after this."**

**Kagome did a silent squeal and asked, "There is! Where are we going?"**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, but thought it was cute.**

"**I'm not telling you. Then it wouldn't be a surprise," was his reply as he leaned back further into his sit.**

"**But-," Kagome started, but stopped when the waiter came back to the table with a copy of the bill, a pen, and Inuyasha's credit card in hand.**

"**Here you are sir. I hope you two have a good night," he said then turned and walked away.**

**Inuyasha signed the checked and put his credit card in his wallet.**

"**Let's go," he said as he got up from his seat. He helped Kagome out of hers and wrapped his arm around her waist.**

**They began walking to the entrance. Kagome didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them.**

**5 minutes**

"**Where are we going," Kagome complained again.**

"**Shut the hell up will you?! You'll see when we get there," Inuyasha said as he leaned in his seat and tighten his hand on his stirring wheel.**

"**Fine," was her reply.**

**After five minutes of silent in the car they finally arrived at their destination.**

**A Parking lot!**

"**You came here to rape me?" Kagome asked looking at him weirdly.**

**Inuyasha smirked and leaned in closely and said, "Maybe."**

**Inuyasha had a red hand mark on his left cheek.**

'**She… she just slapped me!' Inuyasha exclaimed inside her head.**

"**Damn that hurt," Inuyasha complained while rubbing his cheek.**

"**Well you deserve it," Kagome said while crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are we here," she continued.**

**Inuyasha rubbed his abused cheek and said," You'll see."**

**He got out of the car and waited for Kagome to get out too. Once she was out he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to lead her towards a trail.**

'**Where are we going?' she thought.**

**They were walking until they pulled up to a funnel cake truck.**

"**Oh My Gosh! I love funnel cakes!" Kagome exclaimed.**

**Inuyasha chuckled and said, "I know. Sango told me."**

'**Aww he is so sweet,' Kagome thought as she leaned her head against his shoulder.**

**Inuyasha told her to walk down the trail a little further where she would see a park and to sit on one of the benches.**

**Kagome did what she was told. Once she was at the park and sat on the bench she leaned back onto the bench and closed her eyes.**

'**This has been an amazing date. If I didn't know what he 'did', I would think he is a perfect gentlemen. I don't know what Sango was worried about,' she thought. **

**Kagome was in her own little world until someone taped her shoulder. Kagome jumped in responds and opened up her eyes. **

"**Geez .Jumpy are we?" Inuyasha asked while holding two plates of funnel cakes, a spoon, and some napkins. (Bet you guys thought it was someone else)**

"**Shut up," Kagome mumbled out while blushing.**

**Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and handed her a plate filled with funnel cake and powder sugar on top.**

**Kagome thanked him and began to eat it.**

**Inuyasha sat down and began to eat his which was topped with powder sugar, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate syrup on top.**

**They ate in silent until Kagome asked Inuyasha for some of his.**

"**This is really good," Kagome said as Inuyasha feed another piece of his. **

"**I know," Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.**

**After they were done eating they both threw their plates and napkins away in the garbage. Kagome was going to walk back to the bench when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her along until they reached an open area in the park. Once there Inuyasha sat on the ground and pulled Kagome down with him.**

**Their position was Inuyasha laying on the ground right arm around Kagome's waist, while Kagome's head and right hand laying on his chest.**

"**You want to know something?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.**

"**Sure," was his reply as he looked at the stars in the sky.**

"**After spending a couple of hours at the restaurant and being here, this has been the best date I ever had," Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha looked down and into Kagome's eyes. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips he replied, "Me too."**

**Kagome smiled at his comment and snuggled further into his chest.**

**It must had been an hour with a comfortable silent between them just looking at the sky.**

**Inuyasha looked at his watch and saw that it was eleven. He sighed and decided that it was time to take his princess home. **

"**Kagome," Inuyasha said while moving some of her hair from her face.**

**He got silent.**

"**Kagome," Inuyasha said again and saw that Kagome was sleep.**

'**How didn't I notice she was sleep?' Inuyasha thought to himself.**

**He sighed and careful slid Kagome off his chest and picked her up. He walked to his car and careful put Kagome on the passenger seat.**

**Inuyasha drove to Kagome's house in silent besides the soft rock playing in the background and Kagome's soft snoring. Once Inuyasha made it to Kagome's house he got her out of the passenger seat bridal style, closed the door, and began to walk to her door. He knocked on the door thinking Sango or Karna would open up the door, but was surprised when a short brown haired woman in her mid-forties answered the door. The woman looked surprised at seeing him.**

'**Great now she's going to pass out thinking I murder her daughter,' Inuyasha thought. But was surprised when she smiled and said come in. Careful with Kagome's head, Inuyasha walked inside the house. When he was fully in, she closed the door.**

**Mrs. Higurashi said with a grin on her face," Oh. Follow me dear. Kagome's talks about you all the time."**

"**Badly," Inuyasha said as they climbed up the stairs.**

"**Oh! No a lot of good things dear. Well other than your attitude, good things," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked them down the hallway and to a door that said 'Kaggy'.**

**Inuyasha silently laughed and thought, 'I'm going to tease her about that name later.'**

**Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and Inuyasha saw that her walls were painted white with purple designs on it. She had purple carpet and other accessories like her computer stand and dresser. **

**Inuyasha leaned down, laid her down on her bed, kissed her on the forehead, and whisper 'good night' in her ear. When Inuyasha leaned back up he saw her smile in her sleep.**

**Mrs. Higurashi put her hand over his heart. 'Those two are meet to be,' he thought.**

**Inuyasha began to walk to the door that Mrs. Higurashi was leaning on. They began to walk down the stairs and to the door. Before Inuyasha walked out of the door he told Mrs. Higurashi, "Can you tell her, I'll talk to her tomorrow." **

**Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded.**

**Inuyasha smiled back and said good night before walking out.**

**Mrs. Higurashi said, "Good night and welcome to the family."**

**Inuyasha smiled at the last part.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**

**PM if you have a picture for my story: ) or if you had any question.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Morning After and meeting his 'friends'

Kagome rolled over in her bed the day after her date with Inuyasha. She was having a dream about her and Inuyasha lying in a field of sunflowers in the middle of the forest. That dream however was interrupted by her brother Souta.

"Hey fatty, Get out the bed and ready for school!" Souta exclaimed as walked in Kagome's room.

"Shut up," was Kagome reply as she snuggled closer into her covers, trying to continue the dream.

"If you don't get up, I will get Naraku to pour water on you," Souta responded while standing over Kagome and her bed.

"You won't dare," Kagome said as she cracked an eye open.

"Try me," he said with a smirk on his face and crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome sighed and got up from her bed. She realized that her mom (at least she hoped) changed her into a big red t-shirt that reached her mid-thigh.

"Breakfast will be served at 7 o' clock, be there late and your food will be gone," Souta 'threaten' as he backed out of her room.

"Get out of here, you freak," Kagome said as she walked to her dresser. Thinking that it would be chilly today she picked out a green ¾ sleeve summer dress that reached her mid-thigh, black leggings, and green and black flats. Getting her outfit for the day she set it on her bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After a ten minute shower Kagome brushed her teeth and straighten her hair. While doing that she saw that her hicky was a little smaller than it was before. 'Well that's good. I don't have to cover it that much,' she thought as she put a little makeup on it.

Walking back into her room again she started to put on her black strapless bra and underwear. Next she put on her outfit for the day, minus the shoes. Her hair had a bang in the front and a ponytail in the back. Her makeup consist of black eye liner and lip gloss. After a final check up in the mirror, she grabbed her backpack, car and house keys, and shoes.

Walking down the stairs she went into the living room and sat her backpack on the couch and her car/house keys on the coffee table.

"Hey mom," Kagome said as she kissed her mom on the cheek and took a seat at the table while putting her shoes on.

"Hello darling. Oh! I almost forgot, that Inuyasha fellow said that he will talk to you later on today," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she continued cooking.

Kagome nodded and was about to go get her phone when she realized that she didn't see her purse from yesterday, which had her phone and wallet in it.

"Mom, did Inuyasha bring in my purse?" Kagome asked as her mom sent a plate full of waffles, eggs, bacon, and hash brown in front of her.

"No, I don't recall him bringing that in besides you, "Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face as she began to set everyone else plates on the table.

Kagome blushed in responds. Mrs. Higurashi giggled as Kagome's red face as she ate her food.

"Naraku, Souta, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs. She then turned around and got the milk and orange juice out of the refrigerator and set them on the table with glass cups by each plate. Her responds was heavy footsteps stomping down on the floor.

Souta walked down the stairs in a blue button up dress shirt, grey jeans, and dark blue socks. While Naraku on the other hand came down the stairs in a grey t-shirt and blue boxers.

Once everyone was seated and said grace they began to eat.

"How was your date?" Souta asked with his mouth full of eggs.

"Date with who?" Naraku asked protectively of his little half-sister.

"With Inuyasha Takahashi, and it went great," Kagome said as she poured syrup on her waffle.

"Wait, Inuyasha Takahashi the criminal?" Naraku asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"That's rude to say, Naraku," Mrs. Higurashi told her step-son.

"Well he is and more. And I don't want him around you Kagome," Naraku said.

"Geez. You and Sango should just have a club about 'how you don't want Kagome's love life to happen,' she replied before drinking her milk.

"I'm just trying to protect you. Fine you can date him, but if he breaks your heart, there will be he-"Naraku started until Mrs. Higurashi sent him a warning glare as to not to curse.

"He will pay," Naraku finished as he began to eat his bacon.

"Thanks. Oh wise one I wanted to have your approval of who I date," Kagome said with a roll of the eyes.

"Well it's not his approval you want but Uncle Manko, "Souta pointed out.

Kagome groan realizing it was the truth. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. Deciding that she should leave early knowing that Sango wanted details from last night since she didn't call her. Putting her dirty dishes in the sink. Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek good bye and patted her brothers on the head.

Going into the living room she picked up her backpack and car and house keys and began to walk out the door. While walking to the garage she saw her fat white and orange cat, Buyo, rolling in the grass.

When she got in her car she put her backpack in the passenger seat, pulled in her iPod out, and began to listen to a pop song.

15 minutes later

Kagome parked her car in the student parking lot. While fixing her lip gloss Sango's car pulled right next to hers. Sango got out of her car with her backpack on and open Kagome's passenger door to get in.

Sango turned Kagome's IPod off and said one word, "Details."

Kagome sighed and began to tell Sango about her date with Inuyasha.

"Aww, that is so sweet. Why didn't you call me after the date?" Sango asked as she hit Kagome in the arm.

"Well, I couldn't because I fell asleep and I left my purse in Inuyasha's car which my phone is in," Kagome said as she rub her abused arm.

Sango shook her head as Kagome rubbed her arm and pulled out her phone out and handed it to Kagome. Kagome took it and looked at it confusedly.

"You're giving me your phone for the day?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm giving it to you so you can call Inuyasha and get your phone back and see him. It's a win-win situation," Sango responded with a smirk on her face.

Kagome blushed and mumbled a quiet 'shut up' and went through Sango's contacts to find Inuyasha number.

Once she found his number she pushed the call button and waited for Inuyasha to answer.

After a minute a sleepy Inuyasha picked up the phone.

"Hello," Inuyasha said with sleep in his voice.

Kagome bit her lip. 'Damn he sounds sexy,' she thought.

Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Inuyasha, it's me Kagome."

Inuyasha sat up in his bed and smirk. "Hey, baby," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Anyways, I left my purse in your car. Where can we meet so I can get it back?" Kagome asked as she leaned back in her seat.

Inuyasha thought about what she said then remember he didn't get her purse when he carried her into her house.

"You, can meet me at the club," Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his bed.

"Wow, is that where mob people usually carry out all their business," Kagome said jokily while giggling.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Haha. Very funny."

Kagome giggled some more and said "Okay. I'll meet you there after I get out of school."

"Okay, If my guys don't send you to me in right away, I'm interviewing another secretary," Inuyasha said as he got out of the bed and began to walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, really. Is she cute?" Kagome asked as she raised up in the seat. Sango took her focus off of her homework that was due first period and turn to look at Kagome who was now tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. That was a sign that she was either mad, jealous, or suspicious. 'She's feeling all three. What did Inuyasha say?' Sango thought.

"I'm not sure. It's someone my parents set up. Why you want to know? You jealous?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face as he picked an apple from his fruit bowl. He already knew the answer.

"Whatever," was Kagome reply as she continued to tap her nails.

Inuyasha laughed then became serious and said, "Stop being jealous babe. You know you're the only one for me."

Kagome sighed then smiled and said, "Yeah, I know."

"Good, I'll see you after school," Inuyasha said as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Okay, Bye," Kagome said before clicking end on Sango's phone.

"Bye," Inuyasha said as he too clicked the end button.

Kagome handed the phone back to Sango with a smile on her face. Sango looked at Kagome's face and said, "You happy?"

"Yup. Now come on, school is about to start," Kagome said as she started to get out the car.

Sango put her homework and phone back in her backpack and got out the car with Kagome.

After school

Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha's club. Before going in, Kagome checked herself in the mirror and added some lip gloss to her lips. Deciding she was good to go she got out of her car and locked the doors.

Walking into the club she saw that there were two guys in there, one behind the bar and one sitting at the bar. Their backs were both facing her.

"Hello," Kagome said.

Both of the men turn to look at her. Both of the men looked her up and down and smirk when they were done.

"Hello, miss. The club doesn't open until later babe," the dark black pony tail haired man behind the bar said slowly as if he was talking to a slow person.

"Yeah, babe the club opens at 7 o' clock. You know when the little hand touches the seven and the big hand touches the twelve," the other man with a black braid down his back said slowly too.

"Or you can stay here and 'help' us out," the black pony tail man said as he walked out the bar. Both of the men laughed.

'They think I'm some stupid bimbo,' Kagome thought. She rolled her eyes and said, "Look, Dumbasses. I'm here to meet Inuyasha, not to 'help' you with your personal problems. Why don't you just get a slut off the street? Not every damn girl you meet wants to suck your damn dick. Now can you please take me to see Inuyasha if he is not busy."

Both of the men looked wild eyed at her. The man with black haired pony tail recovered first. He cleared his throat and said, "Follow me." They began to walk up the stairs. The other black haired man followed.

"Sorry, about the way we acted. It's just out of habitat. And by the way my name is Koga and that's Bankotsu," Koga said as they got to the third floor.

Kagome smiled and said, "It's out okay. Inuyasha kinda acted the same way when we first met."

"So you really are dating Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked as they turned down a corner.

"Yeah, you can say that," Kagome said.

"Good luck with that," Koga replied as they made it to a hallway filled with doors.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled.

They were about to go to the door at the end of the hallway when the door open revealing Inuyasha and a raven haired woman. The woman had a smile on her face. She was wearing a red mini skirt, a white short sleeves button up shirt, cream heels, and a cream purse. The raven haired woman said something to Inuyasha and in return he laughed. The raven head woman turn to leave waving at Inuyasha in the process. When she turn around and saw Kagome she frown and made sure to bump into Kagome's shoulder on her way out.

"Slut," Kagome very loudly. The raven haired woman sneered and continued to walk away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to kiss her when Kagome sent him a glare that could kill. She walked into the room. Inuyasha looked at Koga and Bankostu who shrugged their shoulders.

"Make sure the area is secure," Inuyasha said before closing the door.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome's arms crossed over her chest and glaring at him.

'I'm going to die,' he thought.

"So, Inuyasha who was that woman?" Kagome asked angrily.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Who is that raven haired woman?**

**Will Inuyasha die? : P**

**Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Answers and Confessions

"Who was that woman, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked more calmly. Her arms were cross and her fingers were tapping her elbows.

"Uhhh," was Inuyasha smart reply.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's a simply question, Inuyasha. Who was that woman? Your mom, new secretary, one of your new sluts? Mabye the last one," Kagome said as she started to walk towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "She's my new secretary,"

"Wow, that's surprising. However you two seem to bond quite well for someone you just met," Kagome said with fire in her eyes.

Inuyasha gulped. "She's a family friend and-"

"And what?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

"An old girlfriend. Nothing special," Inuyasha said with a shrug of the shoulders and walking around Kagome towards his desk.

Kagome looked shocked then started to laugh. That caused Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow as he sat down.

"Now, I know why they call you a player. You're dating me but trying to get with another bimbo. Wow Inuyasha I applauded you for actually making me believe that you can be a nice guy," Kagome said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Inuyasha just sat there in shock. He then got up and walked towards Kagome. Kagome tried to push him away but he was too strong and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you make feel this way in a short time?" Kagome mumbled in his chest.

Inuyasha's heart started to beat faster. He didn't know how to reply. The only thing he could think of saying was, "I don't know, but I know the feeling."

After a minute of just being in each other arms Inuyasha moved them to sit behind his desk. Inuyasha was sitting in his chair with his arms around Kagome. While Kagome sitting across his chest with her face in her chest.

There was silent between them when Kagome asked, "What's her name and why did you hire her, ?"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Her name is Kikyo Hamakada and because, my mother thought it would be nice to help her friend's daughter get a job and be responsible. I have a question for you."

Kagome looked at him signaling to continue.

Inuyasha looked down at her, pushed a little stray hair out of her face, and said ," You seem extra moody today. Why?"

Kagome sighed and snuggled closer into his chest and said, "It's my dad's birthday Friday."

Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome continued talking.

"He died three years ago, from cancer," she finished.

Inuyasha's eye soften. "Kagome," he whisper as he rubbed her back.

Two minutes later Kagome asked, "Do you think she's prettier than me?" as she leaned back to be close and look him in the face.

"Yes," Inuyasha said jokily.

"I'm serious," Kagome said with a frown on her face.

Inuyasha pretended to think for a minute before grabbing Kagome's face and saying, "There is no one beautiful than you. You are the most sexiest woman I have ever meet."

Kagome sat up more so she hand both of her legs on either side of his.

"Said it again," Kagome giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha hosted her up a little which caused her to squeal and said, "You are the most sexiest, feistiest, woman I ever met." With a predator look in his eyes.

"What about me?" He asked as his face started to get closer to hers.

"Ummm, let me think," Kagome said as she tapped her finger to her chin.

"Oh, I got it, you are the rudeness, jerkiest, man I ever met." She finished with a giggled.

"Haha. I get it," Inuyasha said with sarcastic in his voice.

After Kagome stopped giggling she said," But you are the most sexiest, funniest, and sweetest man I have ever met and want to kiss, right now."

"With pleasure," Inuyasha said as he leaned in and kissed Kagome. She responded back very quickly. Kagome open her mouth and Inuyasha let his tongue enter her mouth and groan.

'Damn she taste so amazing,' he thought.

Kagome moaned when Inuyasha's hand started to travel further down her back.

"Yashie," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha tongue massaged hers.

Inuyasha chuckled at the nickname through the kiss.

Kagome pulled back for air. They were both breathing hard.

Inuyasha sat up and set Kagome on his desk with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He pulled off his red t-shirt.

Kagome slowly looked down his abdomen. She then looked back up at Inuyasha. He looked at her with a heated look in his eyes. She raised her head up and Inuyasha leaned down to meet her lips. One of Kagome's hands went around his neck and the other went down and played with his six pack. Inuyasha had his hands in Kagome's hair.

In Kagome's mouth was a battle. Tongue clashed against tongue. Kagome moaned in responds.

Both of Inuyasha's hand started to work the top part of her dress off. He almost had the top part of her dress down to her waist when the door open.

"Inuyasha you have-," Bankostu started but stopped when he saw what was happening.

Kagome squealed in embarrassment and buried her face in Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha let an anger sigh come out and said.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he kissed Kagome neck which caused her to hit him on the chest.

"I came to remind you that you have a meeting with, umm the guy at the docks," Bankostu said, trying not to let Kagome know the real reason why Inuyasha had a meeting.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Give me a minute."

Bankostu nodded and closed the door.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head against Kagome's.

"I got business to take care of," Inuyasha said as he moved a piece of Kagome's hair from her face.

"Okay be safe," Kagome replied as she unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"I will," he responded back.

Not knowing if he was actually going to be safe or not, she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Inuyasha was shocked of all the passion put into the kiss, but responded very quickly.

After a minute Kagome pulled back and bit her lip in shyness.

Inuyasha chuckled at her expression.

"I'll walk you out," Inuyasha said as he got his shirt off the floor and put it on.

"Okay, Oh My Gosh! I almost forgot about my purse, where is it?" Kagome said as she walked towards the door, but stopped.

Inuyasha turned around and picked her purse up off the floor, since they made his desk a disaster.

'I'll have someone clean that up,' he thought as he handed her the purse.

They walked out of his office, down the stairs, and to the parking lot.

Kagome was sitting in the driver seat while Inuyasha leaned against the side of the door.

"We'll have another date night on Friday at my place, kay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and said," I'll bring food."

"Lots," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome chuckled and agreed.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said as he leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"Oh, I left you a surprise in your phone," Inuyasha said as he closed her door and began to walked back to his club.

Kagome looked at her phone trying to find what he meant until she went through her contact and saw that he added his phone and house number with his name dubbed as 'Daddy.'

Kagome rolled her eyes and window and yelled, "Really, Inuyasha!"

In responded she saw his shoulders shake as if he was laughing.

Kagome rolled her window back up ad began to drive home.

'That guy can be a jerk sometimes, but I like it.'

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**

**Thanks to:**

InuLeyna

Warm-Amber92

Guest

inukagomemcshippo

TiffyTaffy0409

.7

xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo

animerks

evica35

**for your reviews! : D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Date night and an interruption

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he open his apartment door for Kagome who was carrying two bags in a one hand and two in the other. She also had a big blue shoulder bag hanging on her shoulder.

"Hey," Kagome responded back giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Didn't I say bring lots of food?" Inuyasha asked jokily as Kagome set her stuff on his couch.

"Well fat ass as I did. All I have to do is make it and order the pizza," she responded with a roll of the eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled in reply. He was about to say something else when a big white husky ran into the living room and pounced on Kagome. Kagome squealed as the dog jumped on her and started to lick her face.

"I didn't know you had a dog," Kagome said as she tried to sit up but the dog kept knocking her back down and licking her face.

"Yeah, I do. He was at the hospital since he got flees and started to get sick," Inuyasha replied as he took the white husky by the collar and pulled him off of Kagome.

As Kagome stood back up, Inuyasha let go of the dog causing the dog to run back to Kagome and rub itself against her leg. Kagome started to pet the dog in responded.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked as she rub the dog behind its ear.

"Ash," Inuyasha said as bent down and went through Kagome's bags to see what she brought.

Kagome got on her knees and started to talk to the dog.

"Hi Ash, Aren't you a good boy?" she said in a baby voice. The dog barked in responds.

"I'm surprised he's bonding with you. He's usually trying to attack someone or growling at them," Inuyasha said as he stood back up.

"Like who?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was about to respond when there was a knock on his door and Ash began to growl. He looked at the door confusedly before getting and answer. The person behind the door was no other than Kikyo Hamakada.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hi, Yash! I just wanted to know if you needed anything or wanted to go out." Kikyo said.

While Inuyasha was thinking about something to say he heard Kagome saying, "Ash, it looks like your owner has a slut at his door? I wonder what his responds will be. I hope it is no because if it is yes, you might not have an owner after today," to his dog in a baby voice. The dog barked as if he was agreeing with her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied, "I can't. My girlfriend and I have plans."

Kikyo's face fell. "Your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend as in the person who I am involved with," Inuyasha added which cause Kagome to laugh in the background.

"I didn't know you were dating anyone. I thought that we could, you know, get back together," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha heard a growling in the background and was pretty much it wasn't coming from the dog.

"Kikyo, I'm moving on and I hope you do too," Inuyasha started as he looked back into his apartment and saw that his dog was lying on the couch and all of Kagome's bag except her shoulder bag was gone. 'I wonder where she went,' he thought to himself.

"Your job starts tomorrow, kay?" Inuyasha finished as he went to close his door.

"Okay. Oh and Inuyasha," Kikyo said making Inuyasha paused in closing his door.

"Yeah," he said as he looked at her.

"I won't give up on you. So tell your little girlfriend she better watch her back," Kikyo finished as she turned around and literally stomped down the hallway.

Inuyasha stood there for a second before shaking his head and closing his door.

After he closed his door and smelled chocolate. ' She must be in the kitchen,' he thought as he walked passed his dog and saw that Kagome was in the kitchen bent over and putting something on the oven. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What you cooking for daddy, baby."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood straight. "You'll see in thirty minutes," Kagome said as she got out of his arms and began to make something else.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome added a red velvet mixture into a bowl while adding eggs, water, and oil into it. As Kagome was mixing it she asked, "What did kikyo want?"

Inuyasha stopped licking the chocolate out of the almost empty bowl.' Should I tell her what Kikyo said? Nah, it was pointless, meant nothing and if she did I'm sure Kagome won't take shit from her plus I'll be there to protect her.'

"Nothing really, just about the job-"Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted.

"And to get you back," Kagome finished as she turned around and looked at him.

"Aren't dogs, like allergic to chocolate or something? Can't you die from that?" Kagome asked while she stopped stirring and poured the mixture into a cake pan.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah dogs are, but since I'm not a four legged run around the house naked dog I can eat whatever the hell I want." With a smile on his face as he added more chocolate into his mouth.

Kagome sighed and mumbled "Why am I surrounded by idiots?" (How I feel everyday sometimes: D)

The timer on the oven beeped causing Kagome to get a towel and get the cupcakes out of the oven. Inuyasha drooled at the site.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she set the two racks of chocolate cupcakes on the oven.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded snapping back into the real world.

"Can you call a pizza place," Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure, what kind of pizza do you want and how many do you want me to order?" He asked.

"Just a large cheese and order however much you want," Kagome responded as she put the red velvet cake in the oven.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said excitedly as he walked into the living room.

"But you're paying for it," Kagome said.

Kagome heard him playful groaned causing her chuckle.

Kagome washed the dirty dishes and cleaned the counter. She walked into the living room to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch and watching t.v while Ash sat by his feet sleeping.

Inuyasha looked away from the t.v when Kagome sat down.

"You order the pizza?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he put his face in Kagome's neck. He took a big sniff. 'Kami she smells good,' he thought.

"Good boy. Now wait here while I go get change," Kagome said as she grabbed she grabbed her shoulder bag that was next to her

"Into something sexy?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his voice.

Kagome smiled and leaned in close to his face and said, "You wish," before she got up and walked out of the living room.

"Do you even know where the bathroom is at?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll find it somehow," Kagome replied back.

Inuyasha sighed and mumbled, "Crazy bitch."

"I heard that!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha turned around in the direction she went and yelled, "What are you a demon or something?"

"Maybe," was Kagome replied.

Inuyasha shook his head.

After five minutes of Inuyasha watching t.v and Kagome looking for a bathroom to change in there was a knock on his door. He open up the door to see the pizza guy holding five boxes of pizza.

"Here you are sir. That will be $45.75," the teenage boy said as he handed the pizza to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the pizza and sat it on the table next to the door and pulled out his wallet from his back blue jean pocket, when Kagome walked out from the back wearing a black long sleeve v-shaped pajama shirt with green and black stripped pajama pants.

"Inuyasha who's there?" she asked as she sat big shoulder bag on the couch and shoes by the door where Inuyasha was standing at.

"The pizza guy," Inuyasha replied as he opened his wallet but stopped when he smelled… arousal.

Inuyasha looked up to see the teenage delivery guy staring at Kagome's boobs. Inuyasha growled and shoved a fifty dollar bill at the boy before closing the door.

He growled some more as he picked up the pizza and sat it on the coffee table.

Kagome came back into the living room eating a vanilla cover chocolate cupcake and carrying a hand full of napkins. (Love those: )! )

"Why did you order so much pizza," Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her cupcake.

"Keh, because I wanted to. Know eat," Inuyasha said before he open a pizza of sausage pizza.

Kagome rolled her eyes, finished her last bite of cupcake and opened up here box of pizza.

"How was your week?" Kagome asked as she took another bite of her pizza and sitting crossed legged on his couch.

Inuyasha nodded, swallowed his food and said, "Good other than, someone fucking up my money, but pretty good. How about yours?" asked as he took a bite out of his second pizza.

"Okay, other than the girls at my school asking, 'Is it true you're dating Inuyasha?, Oh My Gosh why are you dating Inuyasha?, Have you slept with him yet?,' great. My team won our game yesterday," Kagome said as she took a bite out of her crest.

"What sport do you play?" Inuyasha asked as he finished his third pizza.

"Volleyball," Kagome replied as she got her second pizza.

Inuyasha nodded and ate his pizza.

After Kagome finished her third pizza she was full.

"Oh can you eat all that much food?" Kagome asked as she leaned back into the couch.

"I don't know. I just do. I think it's a family thing," Inuyasha said as he took a bite of pizza from his last box!

When he was done eating Kagome took the boxes of pizza and went into the kitchen to throw the boxes away and get the dessert.

"Pick out a movie," Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen.

Inuyasha grunted in responds. He picked out an action movie since he didn't want to watch a chick flick.

Kagome walked back into the living room when the movie was about to start. She had a pan of vanilla covered cupcakes in one hand and several slices of red velvet cake on a plate in the other. She sat the food on the coffee table before she ran back into the kitchen and came back carrying a pitcher of water and two cups.

Inuyasha laid across the couch with Kagome laying on top of him. They feed each other cakes and cupcakes.

The movie was close to the ending when Inuyasha phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"Hello," he said as he broke off a piece of cake and feed it to Kagome. Kagome took the piece of food and slowly licked his fingers with a hungry look in her eyes. Inuyasha smirked at her reaction. He was so caught up in Kagome he forgot he was on the phone.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maso wants to have a meeting with you now at the docks," Koga repeated.

"Can't he wait?" Inuyasha asked a little anger that he had to cut his time spending with Kagome.

"He's says it's important," Koga said.

"It better be. I'll be there in a few," Inuyasha responded as he ended the call.

Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh and look up at him. Then she said," Date's over."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Sadly baby. Daddy has to go to work."

"Be careful," Kagome said as she kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded back quickly. After a minute of tongue battling in Kagome's mouth they pulled away for air.

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on Inuyasha's chest. A minute later Kagome got up and began to grab her stuff.

"Are you taking your cupcake and the rest of the cake?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled a black leather jacket over his grey t-shirt.

"Nah. You can keep it. Wouldn't want you to die from lack of hunger since you can't cook," Kagome responded as she put her shoes on.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes said, "Haha, very funny," while cutting off the movie and t.v. and getting his car keys.

When they were both ready to go they walked out of his apartment and to her car.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow," Inuyasha said before closing in on Kagome and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Kagome nodded and hugged him before getting in her car. Once Inuyasha saw her leave the parking lot he walked to his car. Getting into his car and driving to the docks on the eastside of Tokyo. When he got there he got out slammed his door.

He mumbled," This fucking meeting better fucking important. If not someone is going to die." He pulled out one of his guns from the glove department before walking towards the docks.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Jenbeyer86**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A date with Karna

Inuyasha walked towards the ship's dock and saw Bankotsu and Koga facing Maso and two of his men.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked as he put his gun around his back waist.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Takahashi" Maso said as he stood in front of his men.

"Mr. Takahashi is my father or brother," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Right because your father and brother can but fear in a man by one glance. You on the other hand will never amount to anything," Maso said with a smile on his face.

Inuyasha growled in responds then asked, "Why did you call me hear?"

Maso brushed some invisible dust off his shoulder and said, "I'll like to inform you that, Jakso it trying to take some of your south side territory. Watch out for him."

Inuyasha nodded then asked, "Is that all you called me down her for?" with a raised eyebrow.

Maso looked at Inuyasha and said in a sarcastic voice, "Are you mad little boy? Did someone take away your time with a slut. Sorrrryyy."

Faster than lightening Inuyasha took his gun out and shot Maso in the foot and in left arm.

"Ahhh!" Maso yelled as he bent down on one knee and held his left arm with his right.

Maso's men were about to pull out their guns but Bankotsu and Koga already had their guns pointed at them. They made a move, they were dead.

Inuyasha walked up to Maso and kicked him in the chest causing Maso to lay flat on his back. Maso looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as he looked down at him. Inuyasha pointed the gun at his chest. Maso showed fear in his eyes. Inuyasha chuckled at the responds he got. He cracked a smile and said, "Look's like Maso is scared. Do I deserve to be called Mr. Takahashi now? I think I can if I can put fear into a grown ass man's eyes."

Inuyasha bent down, grabbed him by the shirt and said, " You will not talk down to me or about my personal life. If you do there will be consequences." While pointing the gun at Maso' s head.

"Do you understand me?" Inuyasha asked.

Maso nodded yes in responds.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Good." He let go of Maso and began to walk towards his car. Bankotsu and Koga were behind Inuyasha as he walked just in case Maso or his men pulled anything.

When Bankotsu, Koga, and Inuyasha rounded the corner Maso's men helped him up.

Maso turned to one of his men and said, "I want you to follow Inuyasha around. He's hiding something and I want to know what it is." The man nodded in responds.

With Inuyasha and his men

"I want one of you to look through the south side territory. Make sure there is nothing suspicious going on," Inuyasha said as they walked towards his car.

Bankotsu and Koga nodded.

Once they made it to his car, Inuyasha told them to go home and do what he told them to do tomorrow. They nodded and began to walk towards their car.

Inuyasha got in his car, took his gun out and put it in the glove department. He looked around for a minute before taking out his phone and texting Kagome.

(Inuyasha-I Kagome-K)

I-Hey, you up?

He tossed his phone in the passenger seat and began to drive home. When he made it to the corner he picked up his phone to see that he had a message.

K- Yeah I'm up. Are you safe?

Inuyasha eyes soften a little and he texted back.

I- Like anyone can hurt me.

Inuyasha dropped his phone onto his lap, leaned back in his seat, and began to drive home. He stopped at a stop light and picked up his phone and saw another message from Kagome.

K- (Rolling my eyes) whatever. I'm sleepy, I'm going to sleep.

Inuyasha chuckled and responded by texting,

I- Goodnight baby, See you tomorrow.

Inuyasha drove the rest of the way home in silence. Once he made it to his apartment building, and walked into his apartment he checked his phone to see how much battery he had, until he saw that he had a message from Kagome.

K- Goodnight daddy; D

Inuyasha chuckled then smiled and went to bed.

The Next Day

"But, Uncle Manko why do I have to babysit Karna again? Can't you find an actual babysitter?" Kagome asked her uncle.

Uncle Manko just sat at the kitchen table sipping his coffee. He set his cup down then said, "Why would I waste money on getting an actual babysitter when I can get my niece to do it."

"But I have plans," Kagome said.

"I do too," Manko replied.

The two Higurashi had a stare off until Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room.

"Mom, tell Uncle Manko to get Souta or Naraku to babysit Karna," Kagome said as she walked towards her mother.

"Why can't you watch over her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she sat down at the table and took the newspaper from Manko.

"Because I have plans," Kagome said.

"With your boyfriend," Mrs. Higurashi said excitedly. Manko choked on his coffee. After a few coughs he said, "Boyfriend?"

Kagome laughed nervously and said," yes."

Manko was about to say something else but his phone rang causing him to answer it.

"Hello," Manko said. After some talking on the other line Manko got up and ended the call. He stood up and said," I have to go to the office. Some idiot screwed our files up. So I'll see you guys later. Oh and Kagome you are still babysitting Karna? Good. And we will talking at your 'boyfriend'." As he walked out of the door.

Kagome sighed took his seat and looked at her mother.

"Why did you have to mention Inuyasha?" She asked.

Mrs. Higurashi got up from her seat and cleaned up Manko's mess and put his coffee cup in the sink.

"He was going to find out eventually. If you are lucky he might forgot. You know his memory is horrible. He is almost as bad as my father," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head and walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome sat her head on the table and groan after a minute she pulled her phone out of her black skinny jean's pocket and texted Inuyasha.

K-No date night tonight. Have to babysit my little cousin. Maybe we can reschedule. Sorry. :(

Kagome put her phone back into her pocket and stood to go to her room to do some homework.

Later that night

Kagome and Karna were sitting on the couch watching 'The Princess Diaries,' when the doorbell rang.

Kagome got up went to go get it. She was surprised when she saw Inuyasha standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she let him come in.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "That's a nice way of greeting someone. Daddy missed you too."

Kagome rolled her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and said in a pouty voice, "Sorry daddy. Please forgive me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Daddy will forgive, but you have to show daddy that you are really sorry."

Kagome smirked and raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. He responded very quickly. Inuyasha moved his lips along with Kagome's. Inuyasha managed to part her mouth open and slip his tongue inside. They both groan silently. Inuyasha's right hand started to raise up so it was under where her bra clamped. He began to play with it causing Kagome to moan. Inuyasha's ears twitch when he hear someone clear their throats. He pulled away and looked down to see a raven haired and brown eye little girl.

"Can you please stop sucking face with my cousin?" she asked sweetly.

Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's arms and looked down at her cousin. She bit her lip. 'If Karna tells Uncle Manko about this, I am so dead.' She thought.

"Hey Karna, you hungry. Let me make you guys something to eat. Inuyasha go watch a movie with Karna," Kagome said as she ran into the kitchen.

Inuyasha stood there for a second looking at the direction Kagome went before looking at the little girl and shrugging his shoulders. Karna turned around and began to walk into the living room. Inuyasha on the other hand walked in the direction Kagome went in. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Kagome was cutting some carrots.

He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and rested his head on her shoulder while she continued to cut a carrot.

"Didn't I tell you to go watch a movie with Karna? Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and said, "So."

Kagome sighed then asked, "How was your day?"

"Good," Inuyasha said as he planted a kisses on her neck. Kagome shivered a little.

"How about Kikyo?" she asked as she stopped cutting the carrot.

Inuyasha stopped kissing her neck and said," She was okay. After I went to football practice, she just ran a lot of errands."

Kagome nodded and began to cut the carrots again. After a minute of Inuyasha just staring at Kagome cutting vegetables he asked, "What are you cooking?"

"It's a surprise. Now go in the living room and bond with Karna," Kagome said as she put the cut up carrots in a pot of boiling water. Inuyasha gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before walking into the living room to see Karna watching ' Kung Fu Panda,' He sat on the couch. Karna looked at him before continuing watching the movie.

"Do you like my cousin?" She asked without taking her eyes off the t.v.

Inuyasha looked at her in shock before saying, "Yes." Karna nodded.

After twenty minutes of watching a movie Kagome called them and told them to get ready to eat. Karna got off the couch and ran up the stairs to wash her hands. Inuyasha paused the movie before going into the kitchen and washing his hands. He walked into the dining room and saw three plates filled with chicken, carrots and mash potatoes and dinner rolls with butter.

'Damn. My girl can cook,' he thought. Kagome came into the dining room with a pitcher of pink lemonade and three glasses.

"You can sit here," Kagome said pointing to the head of the table. Inuyasha nodded and walked towards his seat when Karna walked into the dining room and going to her assign seat. With a little help from Kagome, Karna sat in her seat and began to eat. After Kagome poured everyone a drink she sat down on the right of Inuyasha and began to eat too. They eat in a comfortable silent until Kagome asked Karna about her day. Karan began to explain how she shoved little boy and got sand in his underwear causing Kagome and Inuyasha laugh. After they were done eating Kagome picked up their plates and went into the kitchen. Inuyasha was about to follow her when Karna grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room to finish the movie. While Inuyasha watched the movie Karna was coloring a picture. Fifteen minutes later Kagome walked into the living room with a plate full of cinnamon rolls with glaze frosting on top. Everyone grabbed one. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and snuggled into his side.

"Thanks for coming over," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her head before finishing her cinnamon roll.

It was around 7o' clock when Inuyasha decided to leave.

"Please don't go Inuyasha," Karna pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Yeah, please don't go Yashie," Kagome said with a smirk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her comment before looking at Karna and saying, "I'll come back again. Maybe next time we can get ice cream."

Karna let go of his leg and asked, "You promise?"

Inuyasha nodded and gave her a hug. He then turned to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her a passionate kiss. After he pulled away he saw Kagome's eyes closed and smiling. She opened her eyes and said, "Let us walk you out."

He nodded and both Kagome and Karna walked him to the door. Kagome and Karna waited until he was at his car and drove off before closing the door. Inuyasha didn't notice the black Lexus in the distant that was following him.

Kagome looked at Karna and said, "Do not tell your dad about anything that happen tonight."

Karna nodded but said, "It'll cost you."

Kagome groan in responds.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. Been busy…. and lazy. Lol.**

**Next chapter: Meeting her family part 1**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Inukagomemcshippo**

**FallenFan77**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Meeting her family part 1

It has been two months since Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating. They've gone on many dates and Inuyasha kept his promised to Karna. Kikyo hasn't causing trouble that much, yet. Everything was going calm until Uncle Manko remember about Kagome's boyfriend.

Kagome walked down the stairs wearing a long sleeve button down white short in the front but long in the back see through shirt with a black tight cami top underneath. She also had on dark blue jean pants with holes around the thighs. Her hair was down, and she wore black jewelry and ankle boots.

Kagome checked her appearance in the hallway mirror. After she was done she walked into the living and saw Uncle Manko and Naraku sitting on the couch watching t.v. She paused in her steps.

'Damn. If Uncle Manko sees me he'll start asking questions,' Kagome thought. She turn around to leave, but Manko stopped her.

"Hey, Kagome where are you going?" Manko asked as he turned to her.

Kagome spun around to face him face. She gave a nervous chuckled before saying, "To the bathroom."

"No, I meant dressed like that," Manko responded.

Before Kagome could answer Naraku said, "She going out with her boyfriend." Without taking his eyes off the t.v. Manko looked at Naraku before quickly turning to Kagome.

"You still have one? I just thought it was a fling or something. What's the boy name?" Manko said as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

Kagome blushed. She was about to say something when Naraku interrupted her again.

"Get this uncle. It's Inuyasha Takahashi," Naraku laughed as he saw his uncle reaction which was him choking on his Pepsi.

"As in the Inuyasha Takahashi? The one who has a criminal record longer than I have own my company?" Manko asked as he had both eyebrows raised and looking at Kagome with shocked eyes.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled as she glared at Naraku.

"Really Kagome, Really? I thought you liked the goody boys not criminals. How did you two even meet?" Manko asked.

"We meet through Sango," Kagome said not wanting to tell the full truth on where they meet.

"Well he will have to meet the family. When do you want to schedule that dear? "Manko said as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome didn't respond because her phone rang. She thanked Kami, pulled her phone out of her back pocket, and answered it hoping it was Inuyasha.

"Hello," Kagome answer as she slowly walked backwards to the door.

"Hey, babe I'm outside. You ready?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," Kagome said quickly before she ended the call.

"Well I got to go. My dates here. See you guys later," Kagome said as she literally ran out of the house and towards Inuyasha's car.

Manko just sat there before, shaking his head.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked up from his phone when he saw Kagome jumped in the passenger seat and was breathing hard.

"You okay?" he asked as he put his phone in one of his cup holder and started to pull away from the curb by her house.

"Yeah. Something just came up, but I'll tell you later," Kagome said as she patted her hair down.

Inuyasha nodded. He stopped at a red light when Kagome turned and pulled his face towards her and gave him a kiss on the lips. Inuyasha smiled through the kiss and kissed her back. After a couple of seconds they pulled away and the light turned green causing Inuyasha to drive again.

"How was your day?" Kagome asked.

"Good, yours?" Inuyasha replied back.

"Good," Kagome said as she pulled her phone out and started to type something on it.

After ten minutes of silent they pulled up to the city annual fair.

Kagome put her phone in her back pocket and got out of the car. Inuyasha got out the car and put his phone and wallet in his back pocket too, but put his gun in his back waist.

Inuyasha wrapped his right arms around Kagome's waist and they began to walk to the entrance of the fair.

Inuyasha paid for them to get into the fair and got the tickets for the games and go on rides. They walked around for a while before Kagome saw a white dog she wanted that went along with a shooting game.

"Inuyasha go play that game, so I can get the dog," Kagome said excitedly as she pointed towards the shooting game.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and figured it would be fun, he did what he was order to do. After hitting three targets Inuyasha won the dog for Kagome. Which Kagome happily accepted.

"I'm so glad you did that for me. I don't know how to shoot. I would have never gotten the dog," Kagome said as she snuggled the dog to her chest.

"You don't know how to shoot?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I know how to shoot a bow and arrow, but not a gun, "Kagome said.

Inuyasha put down another ticket to play the game again. He grabbed Kagome's arm which caused her to squeak in responds. He took the dog out of her hands and set it on the counter. He took the shoot gun from off the counter and put it in Kagome's hand. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other where her hands held the gun.

"Stay calm, breathe slowly, you can do it. Keep your eyes on the target and shoot," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome did as she was told. After Kagome pulled the trigger the bullet hit the target right in the middle.

Kagome squealed, dropped the gun, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was in shock. He didn't think she would hit it in the middle on her first try. But then again it was Kagome. 'That's my girl,' he thought. After Kagome soot a couple more times, they walked away to play more games. They tossed rings at bottles and ducks, threw darts at balloons, and played some more shooting games. Kagome had a big bag that contain all of her and Inuyasha's prizes which were animals that they had won.

"What's next?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummm, we can go on the Ferris wheel, then eat," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and began to lead her to the Ferris wheel.

When they got into one of the closed in, glassed carts of the Ferris wheel they sat down, side by side. Before the lady closed the door, she told them it would be a twenty minute ride (idk how long the ride is, but it twenty minutes today). Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome put a hand to his cheek causing him to look down at her. "You seem quiet today. Why?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "It's nothing.…Someone trying to take some of my territory."

"Do you know who it is?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. It's someone that I trusted," Inuyasha mumbled as he bent his head so he could sniff Kagome's hair. 'Kami, I love her scent. It calms me,' he thought.

"Maybe it was a mistake," Kagome said trying to be positive.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Maybe." Even though he knew it wasn't a mistake.

Inuyasha bent his head down more and started to place kisses her neck.

Kagome moaned. "Stop," Kagome said as she shifted her head giving Inuyasha more access.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and set her in his lap. Kagome moaned a little louder since she could feel Inuyasha's erection through his and her pants. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her. Kagome grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. They moved their lip against each other and started a tongue battle in her mouth. Both of Inuyasha's hands started to unbutton her white shirt. Once all the buttons where undone, Inuyasha's right hand cupped her left breast. Kagome pulled away from the kiss when she felt his hand on her breast. When Kagome pulled away Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand away from her breast.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do something you weren't ready for," he said.

Kagome looked into his eyes for a few seconds before she reached down and grabbed his right hand and put it on her breast again.

"I trust you," Kagome said as she leaned in for another long and passionate kiss. Inuyasha responded quickly but pulled away to say," Tell me if I am going too fast for you, okay?"

Kagome nodded before grabbing his face and kissing him again. Inuyasha groan in responds. Inuyasha squeezed her breast a few times before pinching her nipple. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, threw her head back, and moaned loudly. Inuyasha started to kiss her neck and down her chest. Kagome grabbed him by his hair which caused him to growl and brung him to her lips. Kagome bit his lip before she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Inuyasha pushed her white shirt down and cami off her shoulders. Kagome shivered when she felt his clawed hands draw shoulders onto her shoulders.

They pulled away breathing all hard before Inuyasha dipped his head and began to suck on her neck. Kagome had her hands in his hair. She cracked her eyes open to see that the ride was almost over. She pulled his hair causing him to growl again.

"Inuyasha the rides almost over," she said as she began to pull her shirts up and started to button up the white shirt.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head against the window. He thought about a few things that would calm 'himself'. 'Mom and dad doing 'it', Kaede in a bikini. Yeah that did it,' he thought as his erection went down.

As soon as Kagome fixed herself and sat down next to Inuyasha the door opened. They both got out and Inuyasha asked her did she want to eat there or somewhere else.

"It can be here. I have a taste for a hot dog," Kagome responded.

Inuyasha nodded and told her to find a seat while he got them their food.

Kagome sat down at a table and set her bag of prizes next to her. She took out her phone out to check if she had a hickey and true enough she did. Three of them! 'Great,' she thought sourly.

After five of Kagome playing games on her phone Inuyasha came back holding two backs in one hand and a tray of pops in the other. He set all the stuff down then sat down. Kagome looked in the bag and saw, six hot dogs, two bags of French fries, and a lot of ketchup. She took out a hot dog that had nothing on and handed him the hotdog that had barbecue sauce, pickles and onions on it (Idk if that good, but oh well). She took two napkins out of the bag and sat one by herself then Inuyasha to put their French fries on. Inuyasha handed her a pop, When they were situated they began to eat.

"Why were you out of breath when you came into my car?" Inuyasha asked as he took a bite of his hot dog.

Kagome dipped her French fries in ketchup ate it then said, "My uncle wants you to meet the family."

"What's so bad about that?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed another hot dog while taking a sip of coke.

"You'll see when you meet them," Kagome said as she took a bite out of her hot dog.

"They can't be that bad," Inuyasha said thinking Kagome was just making a big deal of it.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and said," I have an uncle who acts like he is on crack and is gay, my other uncle acts like he is a musical genius, my aunt is the only normal one, my brothers are both stupid and act like they are thirteen when they are older than me, and my mom will drown you with food." All in one breath.

Inuyasha stopped eating to look at her. 'It's like she rehearsal this,' he thought. He shook the thought off and said, "That's not that bad. My brother is a bi-polar freak, my mom is dying to have grandkids, and my dad is desperate to have a daughter-in-law."

Kagome laughed and responded, "Our family will get along very well." Inuyasha chuckle. They continue talking about other things, like what they like to eat, what they do on their free time, and etc.

After they were done eating, Inuyasha decided to take Kagome home. When they pulled up to her house Inuyasha decide to walk Kagome to the door.

"I had a good time, daddy," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Me too, baby" Inuyasha said as he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So, when do you want me to meet your family?" Inuyasha asked.

"Next Sunday, I think my aunt will be coming back that Saturday, so you can meet them all," Kagome said as she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her on the lips. Kagome giggled through the kiss. Inuyasha was about to slip his tongue in her mouth when the door open revealing a smiling Mrs. Higurashi (You guys thought it was Uncle Manko : D).

Inuyasha quickly pulled his lips away from Kagome. Kagome blushed and said, "Mom, what are you doing out here?"

"Well I thought I heard something outside. I'm glad it's you two. Inuyasha dear would you like some chocolate chip cookies, I just made some." Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Sure," Inuyasha said as he let go of Kagome's waist.

Ms. Higurashi smiled wider and said,"Well come in dear, don't be a stranger." As she walked into the house.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who leaned her head against his.

"I told you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled and said,"I like your mom, she gives me food."

"Thank you Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi yelled from somewhere in the house.

Inuyasha looked in the direction of the house then turned to Kagome and said," Are you guys demons or something."

Kagome unwrapped her arms around his neck and shrugged. She walked into the house and Inuyasha followed. They walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Higurashi putting chocolate chip cookies in a plastic container. Kagome picked a chocolate chip cookie from the counter. She broke it in half and gave Inuyasha one half and ate the other. Inuyasha ate his and was shocked. 'These taste really good. Now I know where Kagome get her cooking abilities from,' he thought.

"Here you go dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed the container to Inuyasha.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, you're welcome dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"I'm going to walk Inuyasha out, I'll be back, "Kagome said to her mom as Inuyasha and her walked to the door.

"Okay, well Goodnight Inuyasha. Come back anytime you want," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I will. Good night Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said.

They walked to Inuyasha's car because Kagome remember about her bag of prizes.

"I'll text you later," Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome her bag through the window.

"Okay, bye," Kagome said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

"Bye baby," Inuyasha responded after the kiss.

After he saw Kagome safely return to her house he drove off to his apartment.

Kagome watched t.v. with her mom for an hour before going into her room. Once she changed into her pajama which was a big and long t-shirt she sat on her bed and looked through the bag of prizes. She found what she was looking for, which was a white dog. She hugged the dog to her before slowly drifting off to sleep.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked into his apartment eating a chocolate chip cookie. Before he turned on the light he smelled something, but then sighed.

"Do you always sit in someone house with the lights off?" Inuyasha asked. As he turned on the light.

Miroku chuckled and said, " Not all the time. Just for you."( haven't seen him in a long time).

Inuyasha sighed before setting his keys on the table by the door.

"What's wrong buddy?" Miroku asked as he followed Inuyasha into the kitchen.

Inuyasha set the container of cookies on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He went into the refrigerator and pulled two beers out. He slid one to Miroku.

Inuyasha took a sip of his beer and said, "Kagome wants me to meet her family next week."

"Oh, I see. I can remember when I met Sango's parents," Miroku said as he took a sip of his beer and leaned against the wall.

"How did her parents react?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the refrigerator.

Miroku chuckled and said, "Well they didn't like what I did but, they eventually warmed up to me. It won't be that hard, you only got to impress her mom. And Mrs. Higurashi is a nice lady."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "It's not only her mom, but her brother, uncles, and aunt."

Miroku nearly choked on his beer. "Yeah, you're going to be doing a lot of ass kissing." He said.

Inuyasha groan and banged his head against the refrigerator. Miroku laughed at his action.

Throughout the week Kagome told her aunt, uncles, brothers, and mom that there was going to be a big dinner at her house so they could meet her boyfriend. Her aunt was excited while her uncles nearly through a fit. Kagome rolled her eyes as she remembered the conversation

-Flashback-

"Whoa, Whoa, aren't you a little too young to be dating?" Uncle Tama asked.

"Especially criminals," Manko added as he slouched in the couch.

"I think its wonderful dear," Aunt Hana said as she hugged her niece.

Hana's brothers just looked at her stupidly.

"Be nice to him and don't start anything. Okay guys?" Kagome ordered her uncles.

"Why are you telling us that?" Tama and Manko asked.

Hana and Kagome gave them dry looks.

Tama and Manko pouted.

Hana laughed and told Kagome, "You would think they were twins instead of your father and Manko."

Kagome laughed too.

"Do you want your cousins too?" Hana asked as she stood up.

Kagome shook her head and said, "Just you guys."

Manko, Tama, and Hana all nodded.

Kagome sighed and lean into the couch. 'I hope everything goes okay,' she thought.

-End of flashback-

Kagome was wearing a dark blue form fitting long sleeve shirt with a black heart on the middle, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair was in a pony–tail with a headband in the middle.

She sat at the table with her aunts, uncles, and brothers. Her mom was in the kitchen cooking. Kagome was texting Sango while her family talked to each other or in Souta case on the phone too.

(K-Kagome S-Sango)

K-Sango, I am freaking out right now. What if Uncle Manko or Tama or Naraku start something?

S- Calm down girl, nothing big is going to happen. Don't forget your mom and aunt are there.

Kagome calmed down a little because of that.

K-Thanks Sango, got to go, I'll text you with details later.

After Kagome sent the text the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she jumped up from her seat and answered the door.

Kagome open the door to see Inuyasha in a red long sleeve button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, slightly baggy blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the lips which Kagome returned.

"Hey," Kagome responded.

"Is your family here?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha sighed then smirked and said, "Well I guess it's time to meet them."

Kagome smiled and took his hands and dragged him into the dining room.

'Here we go,' they both thought.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Next chapter: Meeting her family part 2**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Inukagomemcshippo**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Meeting her family part 2

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the dinning. Inuyasha was met with a lot of raven and black haired people. The men in the room glared at him while the one female besides Kagome smiled at him.

"Why does it look like your uncles and brothers are going to kill me while your aunt wants to hug me?" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome looked at her family and sure enough they were doing what Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged in responds and pulled him to a sit next her. Inuyasha could tell by the scent that to his left was one of Kagome's brother who took interest into his phone (After he glared at Inuyasha. Lol).

Kagome cleared her throat and pointed to each person as she said their names. "Inuyasha this is my Aunt Hana, next to her is my Uncle Tama, next to him is my brother Naraku, and sitting at the head of the table is my Uncle Manko. The guy sitting next to you is my other brother, Souta." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Hello."

Manko, Tama, and Naraku sneered while Souta and Hana said, "Hi."

There was a moment of silent. Manko picked up his wine glass and asked Inuyasha how old he was, before taking a sip of his wine.

"Twenty," Inuyasha answered.

Souta stopped texting and looked up when he heard his uncle choking on his wine.

"So, you're a pedophile?" Tama asked while his brother tried to get the wine out of the middle of his throat. Hana hit her brother on the shoulder for his comment. Souta quickly turned his head to look at Inuyasha and to see what his responds would be.

"The hell?! No," Inuyasha exclaimed causing Kagome to groan.

"Could have fooled me," Tama said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Hana hit her baby brother again.

"Sorry, my brother is stupid. He didn't take his pills today," Hana told Inuyasha.

"Hey, I was making a statement," Tama replied.

"I agree with Tama. Kagome couldn't you pick a guy that is your age," Manko snapped as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome's old enough to make her own damn decisions," Inuyasha snapped back as he looked Manko in the eyes.

'This is better than watching soap opera with mom and aunt Hana,' Souta thought.

Manko growled at Inuyasha. Kagome nervous laughed before saying, "So this weather. It looks like it might snow soon."

"Good save Kagome," Naraku said sarcastically before taking a sip of his water.

Inuyasha and Manko were still having a glaring contest.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the dining room holding two bowls. Which Inuyasha helped her by taking it out of her hands and putting it on the table.

"Oh, Inuyasha dear, I didn't know you were here. How are you?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave him a hug.

"Good," Inuyasha replied back as he returned the hug.

"That's good. Don't let Manko bother you, scary you, or anything. He not that bad," Mrs. Higurashi whispered the last part as she let go of Inuyasha and walk towards the kitchen to get more food.

Once all the food and drinks were out, everyone began to eat. There was mash potatoes, corn, green beans, fish, oden, chicken, and dinner rolls on the table in bowls.

"So, Inuyasha what's your major in school? Mrs. Higurashi asked before she put some mash potatoes on her plate.

"Business," Inuyasha responded as he passed the corn to Souta.

"Wow, Manko you hear that? Maybe he could help you with some files for your lawyering company," Mrs. Higurashi said excitedly.

"Korari, I don't want a criminal working for me," Manko said as he cut into his fish.

"But you rather have someone who does drug," Kagome added quietly. She was referring to Manko's teenage assistant. Hana and Tama snickered as Manko glared at Kagome. Kagome smiled sweetly at him before taking a bite out of her oden.

"Inuyasha do you play any sports?" Hana asked as she took the green beans from Tama.

"Football," Inuyasha said as he ate some of his chicken.

"Ah football. Great sport my boy. What position do you play?" Tama asked Inuyasha as he took a sip of his water.

"The quarterback," he replied as he passed the pitcher of fruit punch to Kagome.

"Ah you, must get the ball a lot," Tama stated as he took a bite of his fish.

"Yeah. I usually get what I want," Inuyasha said as he looked over at and smirked at her. Kagome blushed in responds.

Mrs. Higurashi and Hana said 'aww' as the boys glared at him.

"Not today," Naraku mumbled, as the men nodded in agreement.

They ate in silent for ten minutes until Souta blurted out, "Have you guys slept together?"

Tama, Manko, and Naraku looked at Souta with wide eyes before turning towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Hana and Mrs. Higurashi continued to eat. They already knew the answer. They would know if Inuyasha and Kagome did sleep together because Kagome would act different. And because they were woman and woman know everything (Yay!).

Kagome started to choke on her food and Inuyasha patted her on her back.

"Umm, no," Kagome said as she began to take small sips of her water.

"You sure. Those hickeys tell otherwise," Souta said as he pointed to the hickeys on her neck.

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha found his plate of food really interesting.

"Oh hell no," Manko said as he was about to get up.

"Cake! Who want cake? I sure do come on Kagome help me cut the cake," Mrs. Higurashi said as she raised up from her seat. Kagome quickly followed and set her boyfriend a sad look.

Inuyasha gulped as he saw fury in Manko and Tama eyes. Souta and Naraku sat back waiting for someone to speak. Hana began to finish the last or her potatoes.

"What the, How did, When did you, ummm," Manko said trying to think of something else to say.

After a minute Manko sighed and mumbled something. Only Inuyasha heard. He mumbled, "I knew this would happen, but not so soon."

"I approve," Manko said as he took the last sip of wine out of his glass.

"What?!" Souta, Tama, Naraku, Inuyasha even Hana exclaimed.

Manko looked at them weirdly as he poured more wine into his glass.

"Gessh. What's the deal? I just approved Inuyasha and Kagome dating. You're acting like I'm letting them get married," Manko said with a roll of the eyes.

Souta was the first one to get over the shock. "Well, we were just shocked that you approved of them so quickly," he said.

Tama, Naraku, and Hana nodded. Inuyasha just sat there in silent wanting to know the reason why.

Manko sighed again. He said, "Before Makoto died he told me to trust Kagome on every decision she made, even if it was stupid. He wanted me to teach Kagome to make the right choices and how to be independent even if he is not here."

They all nodded.

Hana clapped her hands together before saying, "Well you had my approval when you first walked in."

Souta laughed and gave Inuyasha a pat on the back. "Well to the family bro," he said jokily causing Inuyasha to chuckle.

Hana slapped Tama on the back of the head. He mumbled "fine."

"I approve," Tama said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"I guess I'll approve to, but that doesn't mean I like you," Naraku said as he lean back in his seat.

"Who does?" Manko asked jokily, causing the table to erupt with laughter. After everyone calmed down Manko looked at Inuyasha and said, "Take care of her. If you don't there will be hell to pay on your part. I don't care who you are or what you do, you will pay. Got me?"

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the dining room with plates of cake in their hands. They gave everyone before sitting down.

"So we all good?" Kagome asked as she took a bite of her cake.

"Yeah, we're good," Tama said as he took a bite out of his chocolate with vanilla swirls cake. Kagome smiled. When Kagome and Inuyasha were done eating, Kagome excused them from the table. She dragged him through the back door leading them outside. They walked until Kagome stopped at a bench and told Inuyasha to sit down.

"So, did my family approve of you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded then smiled.

Kagome squealed and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He didn't think Kagome would do that and they both fell backwards. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome on top of him. Her arms around his neck and his arm her waist. Kagome giggled and brushed Inuyasha's bang off her face.

"I'm glad they approved. I want you to stick around," Kagome whispered.

"I want to stick around too," Inuyasha whispered back.

Kagome leaned down and closed the space between them. She pulled back a couple of minutes later. Kagome looked up and gasped.

"What's wrong baby?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed Kagome's back and looked in the direction she was looking in. He looked and saw a big, tall tree with wood missing a little in the middle.

Kagome got up and started to walk towards the tree. Inuyasha followed. Kagome stopped in front of the tree and Inuyasha stopped right behind her.

"I thought they had cutted down the tree," Kagome mumbled.

"What's it called?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Goshinboku," Kagome said,

"The Sacred Tree," Inuyasha mumbled as he got closer to Kagome.

"Yeah. A lot of things happen underneath this tree. My mom and dad got married under here, I shot my first arrow, and-"Kagome started but didn't finished because Inuyasha slightly pushed her against the tree. Kagome gasped when he did. He put his right arm above her head and on the tree and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"And the first time a guy who really cared about you, kissed you," he said before leaning down and kissing her. Kagome gasped but responded with the kiss. She wrapped both arms around his neck. Inuyasha slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth and Kagome responded with it by rubbing her tongue with his.

Inside the house

Mrs. Higurashi looked out the window at the couple underneath the Goshinboku tree. She smiled. 'Makoto, if only you can see how much this man had made your little girl happy,' she thought.

Manko walked into the kitchen with dirty plates in his hand. He sent the dishes by the sink before walking towards Mrs. Higurashi.

"Korari what are you looki- oh hell no," Manko said as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome making out underneath the tree.

He was about to run out there before Korari grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Manko. There not going to do anything other than that," Korari said as cut off the water for the dishes.

"How do you know?" Manko asked as he raised up his sleeved and began to wash the dishes while Kagome dried them.

"One, because she is her father's daughter and me and Makoto didn't do the 'do' until like 7 almost 8 months of being together, and two she told me she wasn't," Korari said as she dried a fork.

Manko sighed then said, "You have too much trust in your children."

"True, but have any of my kids gone to jail?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Manko said no and continued to wash dishes.

After five minutes of silent between Korari and Manko the back door open revealing a smiling Inuyasha and a blushing Kagome.

Inuyasha cleared his thought and said, "Mrs. Higurashi, I'm about to leave, something happen at my club that I have to handle."

"Oh well let me give you some cake dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked for a container to put some chocolate cake in.

Inuyasha nodded then turned to Kagome, wrapped an arm around her, and said, "I'll text you later." Kagome nodded.

Mrs. Higurashi handed him a container. He gave her a hug and she hugged him back.

"I'll walk you out," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"No stay here. I don't want you getting a cold," he said as he gave her a chaste kiss. When they pulled away Kagome nodded.

Uncle Manko was watching the scene the whole time. 'This might be the one, but it's still too early to tell,' he thought as he washed a plate.

Inuyasha said bye to all the Higurashis.

He got into his car, put the container of cake in the passenger seat, slouched down in his seat and sighed.

"Thank went better than I thought it would," Inuyasha said out loud.

He began to drive towards his club to fix the problem that happen when his phone rang.

"Hello," Inuyasha said without looking at the caller id.

"Hello Inuyasha," a deep voice said.

'Damn it,' Inuyasha cursed silently.

"Hello dad," Inuyasha said.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Jenbeyer86**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**animerks**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**The next chapter will be long.! Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and sadly Kikyo will be in that chapter. More people will be in that chapter too. Yay!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fun at the Club

Chapter 18: Fun at the club

"Inuyasha, my boy. How are you?" Inu No Taisho deep voice boomed from Inuyasha's phone.

"Good, How about you old man?" Inuyasha asked jokily as he turned a corner.

Inu No Taisho laughed and replied, "Good, my son."

"So why did call me?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha heard his father sigh and mumble,' you were never someone who beats around the bush.' Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well someone told me that my son was involved with a woman," Inu No Taisho said.

'Shit,' Inuyasha thought.

"Which son?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"You," Inu No Taisho replied.

"How do you know it wasn't Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped at a red light.

Inu No Taisho rolled his eyes and said, "Its' Sesshomaru."

"Good point," Inuyasha said as he continued to drive when the light turned green.

"So who is it?" Inu No Taisho asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"A girl I met. Look dad, I have some business to take care, I'll call you later" Inuyasha said as he parked outside of his club.

"You will not hang up the phone," Inu No Taisho order.

Inuyasha sighed, turn his car off, and sat back in his seat.

When Inu No Taisho was sure his son was listening he said,"You'll bring the girl you are involved to dinner the day after you mother and I come back. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Inuyasha grumbled. He hated when his father bossed him around. He was a grown man, damn it.

"Good. Well carry on with your business son, your mother and I will see you next month," Inu No Taisho said.

"Okay dad, bye," Inuyasha replied.

"Bye son," Inu No Taisho responded before ending the call.

After Toga hanged up the phone he sighed and set the phone on the kitchen counter. A woman with long black hair walked into the kitchen. She looked at her husband and smiled.

"So, is it true?" the black haired woman asked.

Inu No Taisho smiled and nodded. "I guess our son has finally grown up, Izayoi" he said.

"I'm so glad that Leiko told us that Inuyasha was involved with someone," Izayoi said as she walked to the refrigerator.

"I'm just glad that isn't with her daughter," Inu No Taisho replied.

A/N: Leiko's is Kikyo's mom, just in case you didn't get it; on with the story: p

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha turned his phone off, put it in his back pocket, and got out of his car. Inuyasha walked into his club and saw that it was crowded with people drinking and dancing.

He walked further when Kikyo stopped him.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're here," she said as him hugged.

Inuyasha just stood there and rolled his eyes. He unwrapped her arms from around him and asked, "What happen here?"

"Some guy was destroying some of your glasses and furniture. He tried to fight Suikotsu, but Suikotsu knocked him out," Kikyo said.

"So why did you Bankotsu call me down here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Kikyo.

"The guy wanted to talk to you," she said.

Inuyasha nodded then asked Kikyo, "Where is he?"

"Suikotsu and Bankotsu tied him up in one of the rooms on the third floor, follow me," Kikyo replied as she started to walk up towards the third floor. Inuyasha followed.

"So how are you and your little girlfriend doing?" Kikyo asked as she spat out the word girlfriend.

Inuyasha silently chuckled and responded by saying, "We're good."

Kikyo nodded with a frown on her face.

They made it to a door which Kikyo knocked on before turning away and walking towards the opposite direction they came from.

After a couple of seconds Bankotsu opened up the door.

Inuyasha walked in and saw Suikotsu leaning against the wall and a brown haired man who was bleeding from the mouth tied up to a chair.

Inuyasha walked up to the man and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back.

"Why did you want to see?" Inuyasha asked with venom in his voice.

The man drunkly smiled at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha my buddy, how are?" the man asked his words slurred.

Inuyasha let go of the man, turned around, and told Bankotsu and Suikotsu to get rid of the man.

Bankotsu and Suikotsu started to walk to the man.

The man started to panic and yelled," Wait, don't kill me. I have important news to tell you."

Bankotsu and Suikotsu looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to face the man. He shoved his gun towards the man head and said, "I don't have time for bullshit. Now what do you have to tell me. You only have one chance before I kill you right here, right now.

The man gulped and said, "Don't listen to Maso."

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"He has someone following you," the man said.

"You're lying," Inuyasha said as he almost squeezed the trigger.

"I'm not. Please believe me. I don't want to die," the man responded with tears in his eyes.

"I can I know you're telling the truth?" Inuyasha asked.

"I work for him. I heard him one day talking on the phone about you and a young black hair girl," the man replied quickly.

Inuyasha sucked in breath before he pulled his gun away from the man's head. The man repeatedly thanked Inuyasha until Inuyasha hit him across the face with the gun knocking, him out.

He turned to Bankotsu and Suikostu and told them to take him to one off his warehouse. He would get more information about him later. Bankotsu and Suikotsu nodded and followed their boss's directions.

Inuyasha walked down to the dance floor. He saw Koga sitting in one of the booths. He gave Koga a signal to meet in his office. After Inuyasha gave Koga the signal he walked upstairs downwards his office.

When Koga was in Inuyasha's office he closed the door and saw Inuyasha behind his desk looking over a paper.

"What do you need, Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha sighed, put down the paper, and said, "Next week, I'm having Kagome coming to the club. I want this place to be secure."

"Why do you want more security?" Koga asked.

"Someone is following me and I want Kagome to be safe," Inuyasha admitted.

Koga nodded then smiled.

"Aww. Looks like dog boy is in love," Koga teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Get the hell out of my office," he said as he picked up the paper he was reading.

Koga laughed and left Inuyasha's office.

Inuyasha set the paper down after Koga.

'Keh. Like I could fall in love," he thought then scoffed.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru sat on different couches in a V.I.P. suite on the second floor of Inuyasha's club.

Sesshomaru is on his phone texting, Miroku is drinking a beer, and Inuyasha looking down at the crowd who were dancing or drinking.

They looked up when they saw Sango enter the room. She was wearing a purple mid-thigh skirt, a black corset top with black knee high boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing black and purple jewelry.

"Hey guys," Sango said with a smile and her dark pink coat and black purse in her hand.

"Hey Sango," Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said before going back to what they were doing. (nothing, lol)

"Hello, Sango my love," Miroku said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek while taking her coat.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face Sango. Sango rolled her eyes and sat down next Miroku.

"Probably getting dress. You know it takes her forever," Sango replied.

Inuyasha nodded in responds. Sango was about to ask Inuyasha something when the door to the suite open. Everyone thought it was Kagome, however they were disappointed.

"Hello everybody. Happy Halloween," Kikyo said as she walked into the suite (Idk if Japan celebrates Halloween… should look that up). She was wearing a black skirt that stopped a little below her butt, a white long sleeves off the shoulders shirt, and white heels. Her hair was down and she wore black pearl earrings.

"Kikyo I didn't know you were coming," Inuyasha said.

"Who's that?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Inuyasha's secretary," Miroku whispered.

Sango looked at Kikyo then looked at Miroku with a crazy look on her face.

"Does Kagome know about her?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Miroku responded.

"This should be interesting," Sango said while leaning back into the couch with her arms crossed,

"Interesting indeed," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, well I heard you and Jakotsu talking about the party and thought I could come," Kikyo responded giving Inuyasha a sad look.

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Kikyo smiled and took the seat that was next to him.

Inuyasha took out his phone and Kikyo was staring at him with big eyes. Sesshomaru and Miroku were having a conversation while Sango watched Kikyo and Inuyasha.

After five minutes the door open and Kagome came in. She was wearing grey leather pants, a red one strapped shirt, and silver open toe heels. Her hair was half up in a bun ad the back was down and she wore silver earrings. Her purse was also silver.

"Hey, guys," Kagome took a pause in her greeting when she saw Kikyo.

"Hey Kagome," Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango said.

Kagome gave them all a hug.

When she came to Sesshomaru she whispered, "Why is she here?" in his ear.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru whispered back.

When Kagome let go of Sesshomaru from the hug she said, "Your brothers an idiot."

Sesshomaru laughed in responds.

"What was that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh nothing dear," Kagome said as she made her way towards him.

"Better have been," Inuyasha said as he stood up and hugged Kagome around the waist.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Kikyo looked up at them with jealous eyes. Sango saw and smirked.

After they pulled away Kagome smiled and pushed Kikyo over so she could sit by Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango saw the action and laughed silently. Kikyo just pouted.

Miroku and Sesshomaru were drinking beers while watching a football game (another thing to check for). Sango was playing a game on her phone. Inuyasha was whispering naughty things into Kagome's ear causing her to occasionally giggle or lightly hit him on the shoulders. Kikyo watched them with angry and jealous eyes.

After ten minutes Kagome excused herself to go to the bathroom. While she was gone Kikyo heard a song she liked.

"Oh My Gosh. I love this song. Inuyasha come dance with me," Kikyo said as she began to pull Inuyasha's arm. Sesshomaru and Miroku laughed at the scene and Sango crossed her arms waiting for Inuyasha responds.

'It's just one dance,' he thought.

Inuyasha sighed and agreed. Sango silently gasped.

'Inuyasha! You idiot. Kagome's going to kill you if you touch any part of her,' Sango thought as she saw Kikyo pull Inuyasha down stairs.

Sango hurriedly ran to the window to see Inuyasha and Kikyo dancing. Sesshomaru and Miroku looked confused why Sango was panicking.

Kikyo and Inuyasha made it to the dance floor. Inuyasha put one hand on her waist and kept them at good distance, but Kikyo pulled them close and wrapped one of her arms around Inuyasha's neck. They started to grind against each other

[Chris Brown]

Turn up the music, cause this song just came on

Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down

Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow

Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down

If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air

Kikyo giggled as she put her hands in the air.

Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air

Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Turn up the music

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Turn up the music

Turn up the music

Tu-turn up the...

Turn up the music cause the sun just came up

Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down

Turn up the music, cause i'm trying to hear the speakers blow

Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down

If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air

Put your hands up in the air girl, put your hands up

If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air

Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

And Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Turn up the music

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Save my life, all I wanna do is party

So dj turn it up

Girl, dance with me, just dance with me

Girl can I see that, I really wanna touch that

Baby can I feel that (don't stop the)

"I didn't know you were a good dancer," Inuyasha told Kikyo in her ear. Kikyo smiled and said, "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." Inuyasha smirked in return.

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up

Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Here we go!

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Can you turn it up, girl

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Can you turn it up, baby

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up

Turn up the music

Kikyo and Inuyasha finished dancing breathing hard. Inuyasha smirked at Kikyo. He looked up and saw Kagome looking at them.

Inuyasha gulped. He thought Kagome would come up to him and kill him, but she turned the other way. Inuyasha unwrapped his arms from Kikyo to see where Kagome went. He saw her walked up to a guy.

While Kikyo and Inuyasha started dancing:

Kagome walked out of the bathroom. Kagome was shaking her hands since the bathroom had ran out of paper towels. 'Need to tell Inuyasha about that,' she thought.

Kagome wasn't looking were she was going and ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Kagome said as she looked at a man who had lightly brown long hair in a ponytail and brown eyes.

The man chuckled and said, "its okay. At least I bumped into such a beautiful woman.

Kagome blushed and began to walk and took a seat at the bar and the man followed her.

"Come on pretty lady. Won't you tell me your name?" the man asked.

Kagome sighed as she gave a look of help to Koga as he handed her a apple martini. Koga just shrugged and smirked as if he was saying,' you can do it.' Kagome rolled her eyes.

Kagome turned to face him and said, "My name's Kagome." Then turned back around.

"Well Kagome. My name's Akitoki. Would you like to dance?" Akitoki asked.

"No. I have a boyfriend." Kagome said as she took a sip of her apple martini.

"What's his name?" Akitoki asked with a little jealousy in his voice.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome said hoping that telling Akitoki her boyfriend's name, he would leave her alone.

After a second of silence, Akitoki asked, "Isn't that your boyfriend dancing with that girl?"

Kagome sharply raised her head and turn in the direction Akitoki was pointing in.

Koga snickered from behind the bar. 'Inuyasha is so dead,' he thought.

Kagome stood up to see if Akitoki was telling the truth. And sure enough he was. Kagome walked until she was five feet away from them. They were grinding against each other. 'More like dry humping each other,' Kagome thought dryly. She saw Inuyasha whisper something in Kikyo's ear and saw her smile and whisper something back in returned causing Inuyasha to smirk. When the song was over Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at her. 'So, he wants to play. Let me give him a damn war,' she thought as she turned around and walked up to Akitoki sitting at the bar.

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Let's dance."

Akitoki smirked and replied, "I knew you would." Kagome grabbed his hand and walked them to the dance floor. She turned so her back was against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and began to grind on him when the music started.

With Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru:

"Oh damn," Sango said.

"What?" Miroku asked as he looked away from the t.v.

"Kagome just caught, Inuyasha and Kikyo dancing and now dancing with some guy she meet at the bar," Sango said. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other before running towards the window that Sango was at.

They all watched the action that was going to happen on the dance floor

With Inuyasha:

After Inuyasha let go of Kikyo he looked for Kagome. He couldn't smell since there was too many people.

Inuyasha sighed and walked towards the bar, to see if Koga saw knew where Kagome went.

Inuyasha asked him and he pointed to where he saw her run off with the guy. When Inuyasha looked in the direction Koga pointed in he almost saw red. 'Kagome is fucking dancing with this guy on the MY dance floor in MY club. She's MINE, damn it," Inuyasha thought as he began to growl.

With Kagome:

See me up in the club with 50 of the girls

Posted in the back with my things on my grill

Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low

Every boy in here with me got that smoke

Every girl in here got to look me up and down

All on Instagram, cake by the pound

Circulate the image every time I come around

G's up tell me how I'm lookin' babe

Boy this all for you just walk my way

Just tell me how its lookin' babe

I do this all for you baby just take aim

And tell me how its lookin babe

Lookin' babe

Drop the bass mane the bass get lower

Radio say speed it up I just go slower

High like treble, pumping on them mids

Ya man ain't never seen a booty like this

And why you think ya keep my name rollin off your tongue

'Cause when you he want to smash I'll just write another one

I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker

Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor

Driver roll up the partition please

Driver roll up the partition please

I don't need you seeing 'yonce on her knees

Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up

We ain't even gonna make it to this club

Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged

Oh he so horny, he want to fuck

He bucked all my buttons, he ripped my blouse

Akitoki turned Kagome around so they were hip to hip. Kagome smiled at him.

He Monica Lewinski all on my gown

Oh there daddy, d-daddy didn't bring the towel

Oh baby, b-baby we slow it down

Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up

We ain't even gonna make it to this club

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kind of girl you like, girl you like

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kinda girl you like

Is right here with me

Driver roll up the partition fast

Driver roll up the partition fast

Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash

Handprints and footprints on my glass

Handprints and good grips all on my ass

Akitoki grabbed her butt when he heard that line. Kagome looked at him with surprise in her eyes before turning around dropping low to the ground and rise up slowly while grinding her butt into his crotch. He moan lowly.

Private show with the music blasting

He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty

Red wine drip, talk that trash

Chauffer eavesdropping trying not to crash

Oh there daddy, d-daddy now you ripped my fur

Oh baby, b-baby be sweatin' on my hair

Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up

We ain't even gonna make it to this club

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kind of girl you like, girl you like

"You're my girl," Akitoki said.

Kagome shook her head, turned around to face him, and said, "I have a boyfriend."

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kinda girl you like

Is right here with me

Take all of me

Akitoki bent her down causing her left leg to hook on his waist. He ran his hand down her leg.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Positive," Kagome replied back as he brought her back up.

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kind of girl you like, girl you like

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kinda girl you like

Is right here with me

Aktioki spun her around when the song was over and Kagome was met with an angry hanyou.

Akitoki looked up but was met with a fist to his face.

Kagome gasped and was about to help him when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and dragged her to his office.

With Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru:

"Dammmmmmmmn," Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru said

"I didn't know Kagome could dance like that," Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"I just hope Kagome's okay," Sango said with a sigh. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's shoulder.

"She will be," Miroku told.

Sesshomaru nodded then said, "Inuyasha has a temper, but he wouldn't hurt a woman. If he does, he'll get a beating from me."

Sango and Miroku silently laughed. They walked back to their seats. Sesshomaru took out his phone and started texting again. Sango left to go get a drink and Miroku continued to watch the football game.

Kikyo came back up to the room with a smile on her face. She sat down in Inuyasha's seat and said, "Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku shrugged in responds.

Kikyo put a fake innocent look on and said, "I hope they are okay."

Sango walked into the room with a lime martini (another thing to look up).

She heard what Kikyo said and responded by saying," They are going to be fucking fabulous." She glare at Kikyo before sitting down.

"Good," Kikyo said sourly.

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

Inuyasha pushed Kagome against his closed door inside his office. He hovered over her. Inuyasha growled at her and Kagome glared at him.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and sat down on his couch with her arms crossed.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to control his temper.

"So you're not going to say anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Kagome responded.

"I don't know maybe, I'm sorry for basically fucking a guy on the dance floor," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome stood up to face him and said, "ME apologies? I'm not they one running after my secretary like a little bitch. You should be apologize to me. I went to the bathroom for a second and you couldn't keep your hands off of her."

Inuyasha let out an angry sigh. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Could have fooled me," Kagome replied back while pouting.

"Why are you acting like a little child?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm acting like a child? You're the little boy who can't control his small dick. You know what? I don't need you. Go back to the fucking slut. You two fucking deserve her," Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red scaring Kagome a little. She never seen him do that before. Inuyasha growled then grabbed her forearm.

"You will fucking respect me. Do you understand me bitch?" he growled his eyes starting to turn red.

Kagome nodded.

"Good," Inuyasha said before he crushed his lips onto her. Kagome grasped causing Inuyasha to shove his tongue into her mouth. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. She jumped up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Inuyasha caught her and put both of his hands underneath her legs.

He began to walk forward towards his desk. He sat her on the desk and pulled away for a little air before he started to suck on her neck. Kagome moan and clenched her fingers into his hair. Inuyasha then took his lips off of her neck and kissed her again. Kagome started to tug on his shirt. He broke the kiss and raised his arms so she could take his shirt off. When the shirt was off he started to take her shirt off too. They threw their shirts on the floor. Inuyasha looked down at her and saw her wearing a white strapless bra that were holding her breast. Inuyasha raised his hand and took a breast and started to squeeze it. Kagome moaned. She grabbed Inuyasha's face and crushed their lips together. Inuyasha groan and started to grind his hips into her. Kagome moaned against his lips.

Inuyasha pulled back and mumbled between kisses. "If you (kiss) want me (kiss) to stop (kiss) tell (kiss) me." Kagome nodded before she grabbed his face and kissed him. Inuyasha lifted Kagome off his desk and began to walk backwards to his couch with her lips still on him. Inuyasha sat on the couch with Kagome straddling him and kissing him. Inuyasha wrapped one arm round her and began to play with the clips on the back of her bra. Kagome moved her lips from his and began to suck on his neck. He a groan a little and continued to unclip her bra claps. When he unclipped the final one her bra fell. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome slowly nodded and began to touch he breast. He squeezed her left breast causing Kagome to moan against his neck. He bent his head and started to plant kisses on her neck. He was about to kiss the top part of her chest when his cellphone started to ring. He growled in frustrating and glared at Kagome when she giggled.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru voiced boomed through his phone.

"With Kagome," Inuyasha replied as he continued to kiss Kagome's chest and go lower. Until Kagome pulled his hair so they were face to face. She shook her finger back in forward as if telling him no. He pouted in response.

"What are you two doing? Are you raping her?" Sesshomaru asked with laughter in his voice.

"It's not rape unless she likes it. And we all know she loves it," Inuyasha said slowly into the phone.

Kagome shriek and smacked Inuyasha behind the head. Inuyasha smirked then hungrily looked at her breast while licking his lips. Kagome saw his action and rolled her eyes. She began to put her bra back on. Inuyasha began to silent protest but Kagome ignored him.

"Like I needed to hear that," Sesshomaru said sarcastic into the phone.

"Thought you did," Inuyasha replied.

"Well Sango wanted me to tell you to come back, before she strangles Kikyo," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha chuckled and said fine before hanging up.

Inuyasha stood up and saw Kagome bent over getting their shirts. When she got the shirts she put hers on and handed Inuyasha's his. Once he had his on he wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her close.

"I want you to know I have no feelings for Kikyo," Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted him.

"But-"She started.

"Listen," Inuyasha commanded loudly. Kagome shut her mouth.

"I don't care what it looks like we are doing. I want nothing to do with her. I want you and only you. Not Kikyo, any other woman, girl, shemale, or guy." Kagome laughed at that part. "I only want you. Kagome Higurashi. Do you understand?" Inuyasha said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Kagome had little tears in the corner of her eyes. She nodded, laid her head on Inuyasha's chest and whisper, "I only want you too. You're mine."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome pulled away, stood on her tip toes, and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away Inuyasha smiled and grabbed her hands.

They walked back to the V.I.P. room still handed in hand. Sesshomaru and Miroku were watching a basketball game now (another thing to check), Sango was watching a music video and drinking her martini, and Kikyo was checking herself in her phone. When the door open Kikyo and Sango looked up to see who it was. Sango smiled when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands. Kikyo on the other hand frowned and glared at them. Kagome notice Kikyo's reaction and smirked.

She pulled Inuyasha's hand so they could sit next to Sango. Kagome looked at Kikyo while Sango watched a video and Inuyasha started to text something into his phone.

'So this bitch thinks she can take Inuyasha away from me? Let me teach the slut a lesson on why she shouldn't mess with things that don't belong to her.'

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Jenbeyer86**

**evica35**

**animerks**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for the long update…..**

**Next chapter will be funny and steamy: )**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Meeting his parents and having some fun

Ring…

Ring…Ring..

Ri- "Hello," Inuyasha said with sleep in his voice.

"Hey man, what you doing?" Miroku asked over the phone.

"Sleeping," Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh. I thought you would be 'busy' with Kagome right about now. Well since you're not. Go back to sleep bro," Miroku said as he hanged up. Inuyasha looked at the phone confusedly before setting it on the night stand. Inuyasha laid on his back on his bed and scoffed.

"With Kagome, yeah right," Inuyasha mumbled as he closed his eyes. But they snapped open when he felt an arm lay across his chest. He looked over to his side and was met with blue eyes.

"Hi," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha throat went dry. "Hey," he responded.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Kagome asked as she got on top of Inuyasha with blankets still wrapped around her.

"What did we do last?" Inuyasha responded as Kagome began to suck on his neck.

She pulled away and looked at him with a pouty face.

"You don't remember? Well let me give you a little recap on somethings that happen," She responded as she slowly slide down Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha groan at the feeling of her body. She slowly took his cock out of the covers. She smirked at Inuyasha before opening her mouth and slowly descending it on his cock.

Inuyasha sat up in bed breathing hard. He looked to his side and saw nothing but pillows. No Kagome. 'It was just a dream. Haven't had one of those since I was thirteen.' He thought as he tried to calm his breathing and other parts of his body. Once he did he laid back down on his bed.

He checked his digital clock on night stand and saw that it was 1:30 a.m. He sighed and thought, 'This is what happens when I don't see Kagome in a week' He decided to give her a call. Even though she might not answer he still wanted to hear her voice. However he was surprised when she answered.

"Hello," Kagome said sleepy.

Inuyasha eyes soften. "Hey, baby," he replied.

"What do you want daddy?" Kagome asked as she turned over in her bed so she was facing the wall."

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "I just wanted to hear your voice. We haven't talked or seen each other in a week." He heard Kagome sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry I was busy. I had a big project due this week then I had to tutor some of my classmates and before that I had volleyball practice. I was just super busy. I hope I can make it up to you, daddy," Kagome responded while saying the last part seductively.

Inuyasha gave a little groan and said, "It's okay baby. It's not your fault. I was busy too. Come to my house for breakfast. And after breakfast you can show me how sorry you are."

Kagome giggled and replied," I love it when you talk dirty. Okay, I'll be there around 9. Wait, are you cooking?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "No, I'm just going to have a cook or maid do it. Unless you want to commit suicide then yes I will cook."

Kagome laughed. "No, I would like to enjoy my breakfast, thank you very much," she replied.

"Okay then. Well go back to sleep. Don't want you to be tired while your showing me how sorry you are," Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, smiled, and said, "Yes sir. Goodnight."

Inuyasha laughed and responded by saying, "Goodnight," before hanging up setting his phone back on the night stand and going back to sleep.

With Kagome in the morning:

Kagome woke up with a smile on her face. She had a breakfast date with Inuyasha in an hour. She got out of bed and took a shower. After her ten minute shower and brushing her teeth she walked back into her room wearing a towel. She walked to her dresser and took out a black bra and blue underwear. She put them then looked for her clothes she was going to wear for the day. She decided to wear brown skinny jeans, a green and brown long sleeved stripped shirt, and green flats. She wore green pearl earrings. She didn't feel like doing her hair so she just left it down. She grabbed her creamed colored handbag which contain her wallet, keys, lip gloss, and phone. She looked in the mirror one more time before leaving her room and walking down the stairs.

When she got downstairs and made it into the kitchen she saw Karna coloring, Souta and Naraku on their laptops, and Mrs. Higurashi cooking.

When Mrs. Higurashi notice Kagome come into the kitchen she smiled at her and told her, "Good morning."

Naraku looked up at Kagome and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To Inuyasha's apartment," she said as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you going to be doing there?" he asked.

Before Kagome could respond Karna said, "To make out," and started to make kissing faces and noises. Souta decided to join in too.

Kagome blushed and said," No. We're having a breakfast. We haven't seen each other in a week." As she stood by her mom.

"Well I think that's sweet," Mrs. Higurashi said while flipping bacon. (I love bacon^-^)

"So can I go," Kagome asked giving her mom a puppy dog look.

Ms. Higurashi giggled and said "yes."

Kagome squealed and hugged her mom.

"What time will you be back," Mrs. Higurashi asked as she put some bacon on a plate.

"Either noon or around one," Kagome said as she made her way to the back door. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

Kagome told her family goodbye before heading out the back door.

With Inuyasha in the morning:

Inuyasha walked into his kitchen wearing black sweatpants and a red wife beater.

"Hey Kaede are you almost done?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on one of his bar stools.

Kaede rolled her brown eyes (she has both eyes: p ). "Can ye be patient?" Kaede asked as she put a plate full of eggs on the kitchen table. The kitchen table had eggs, bacon, (^-^), pancakes, waffles, different kinds of fruit, orange juice, and milk on it.

"Nope," Inuyasha said as he checked his phone for any new messages. Kaede sighed and began to wash the dirty dishes.

"You know your parents are coming back today?" Kaede asked as she rinsed off a bowl.

Inuyasha quietly curse remembering what he promised his father.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha got up to go get it. He was greeted with a smiling Kagome.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Inuyasha replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her close to give her a kiss. Kagome giggled and responded to the kiss. After thirty seconds of kissing Kagome pulled away.

"Breakfast is done?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Good. I'm starving.' Kagome said as she walked into the apartment.

When Kagome walked into the house she was met with an older lady who was in her late fifties. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well Inuyasha all the food is cooked. I'll see you later. Oh hello dear," Kaede said as she began to walked out the door but stopped when she saw Kagome.

Kagome smiled, put her hand out, and said, "Hi my name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

Kaede smiled, shook her hand, and replied, "It's nice to meet you too. Mine name's Kaede." 'She nice,' Kaede thought.

"Well bye Kaede," Inuyasha said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Why do you have to be a jackass all the time?" Kagome yelled in his direction. Kagome turned towards Kaede and said, "Sorry. He can be a jerk sometimes."

Kaede laughed and said, "I know, partially raised the boy."

Kagome looked shocked before she whisper to Kaede, "That must have been hell." Causing Kaede to laugh in responds.

"I heard that," Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome and Kaede just laughed together. After they were done laughing. Kagome walked Kaede to the door.

"It was nice meeting you Kagome," Kaede said she began to walk away.

"You too," Kagome responded as she closed the door. Kagome turned around and started to walk into the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she saw Inuyasha already eating.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she washed her hands, dried them, then got a plate.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a mouth full of eggs.

Kagome rolled her eyes in responds. After she got her plate full of food too she began to eat. The talked about school, sports, favorite hobbies, and etc. When they were done Kagome was about to wash the dishes.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To wash the dishes," Kagome replied.

"Kaede can do that," he responded.

"But," Kagome started.

"No buts. Now come on, daddy wants to see how sorry his baby is," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome towards the living room. Kagome squealed in responds.

Ten minutes later:

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha sucked on her ear lop while squeezing her breast. She started to grind against his hard on in responds.

"Kagome, stop. You're going to make me lose control," Inuyasha mumbled against her ear.

Kagome ignore him and continued what she was doing causing him to groan.

Inuyasha put one hand to the back of her head and pushed her down so she could kiss him.

Inuyasha was about to suck on her neck when his phone rang. He ignored it.

"Inuyasha, your phone is ring," Kagome said as she started to rub his ears.

"So," Inuyasha growled.

"It might be important," she responded.

Inuyasha sighed and reached behind Kagome to get his phone off of the coffee table.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he moved Kagome's waist to grind against his and started to plant kisses on her neck.

"Hello dear," a woman's voice replied

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing. He went pale and his hard on was gone.

Kagome looked at him confusedly. She mouth, 'Who is it?'

"Hi Mom, Did you and dad just get back?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome, her mouth formed a 'O' shape.

"Yes we did. We had an amazing time in Hawaii!" his mother said excitedly.

"That's good," Inuyasha responded as he stopped Kagome from leaving his lap.

"So, your father told me, dating someone. What's her name?" Izayoi asked.

"Kagome," Inuyasha replied causing Kagome to look up at him with a questionable look.

"That's a nice name. What does she look like? How old is she? What's her favorite color? How tall is she?" Izayoi asked.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Calm down mom. Dad already arrange for you two meet Kagome tomorrow," Inuyasha said. Kagome punched him in the chest and mouth,' what?!'

"And Sesshomaru," his mother insisted.

"And Sesshomaru," Inuyasha added.

"Good," Izayoi responded.

"Look, mom I have to go 'Ash' wants to go outside," Inuyasha said as he fought with Kagome who was trying to get out of his lap.

"Okay dear, I'll see you and your girlfriend around six?" Izayoi asked.

"Around six. Bye," Inuyasha said as he hanged up the phone.

"What's you problem?" Inuyasha asked as he threw his phone on the side next to him of the couch.

"Oh, nothing just that I have to meet your parents tomorrow," Kagome replied as she sighed causing her bangs to move.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked as she looked Inuyasha in the face.

"Of course will like you. Who doesn't?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo," replied as she put her face into Inuyasha chest.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Beside her?" he asked.

"The girls who don't like us dating at my school," Kagome mumbled.

"And besides them," Inuyasha replied.

"The chest team at my school," she mumbled again.

"The hell woman. How many enemies do you have? You have more than me," Inuyasha said jokily causing Kagome to giggle.

When she was done giggling Inuyasha grabbed her face, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Trust me they will love you, the first minute they met you," Inuyasha said as he leaned down and gave her a very long passionate kiss.

The next day:

"Sango I don't know what to wear," Kagome complained.

Sango sat on Kagome's bed looking through a magazine.

"You'll find something," Sango said as she flipped through the pages.

"Thanks," Kagome said sarcastically.

It was 5 o' clock and Inuyasha was planning on picking her up at 5:45 and she still had nothing on.

Kagome looked through her closet again. She finally decided to wear a black off the shoulder sweater with a white tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and white flats. She wore white balled shaped earrings with a white balled shaped bracelet.

"How do I look? Kagome asked a she turned to face Sango.

Sango put down the magazine and nodded. "So what are you going to do with your hair?" she asked.

"Leave it down and put some curls in it," Kagome responded.

Sango nodded, smiled, then said," I taught you well."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

Twenty minutes later Kagome came out of the bathroom. She posed and asked Sango," Parents approval?"

"Parent's approval," Sango agreed.

Kagome nodded and smiled. She grabbed her cream handbag then laid on her bed.

"So what are you plans for tonight?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sango.

"I don't know. Miroku said he's taking me to some restaurant then-"Sango started.

"You guys will have wild animal sex in his car and give Kagome some nieces and nephews," Kagome finished.

"Right," Sango said jokily.

They both laughed. When they stopped laughing the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

Kagome got up from her bed and started too walked down stairs. Sango followed.

When Kagome got down the stairs she saw her mom holding a bag of containers and walking towards the kitchen. Inuyasha was standing by the door. He was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Kagome smiled at him and walked towards him. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. When they pulled away Inuyasha smiled.

"Wait here I have to get something for your parents," she said as she walked towards the kitchen. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Sango who shrugged in responds.

"You going out with the pervert tonight?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going to teach him to keep his hands to himself," she said.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Have fun with that. "

Kagome and her mom walked towards them. Kagome was holding a cake container in her hand.

"You trying to score brownie points?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, walked towards Inuyasha, and kicked him in the leg.

"Fuck," Inuyasha whispered as he rubbed his abused leg.

"Bye guys," Kagome said as Inuyasha and her walked out of the door. Sango and Mrs. Higurashi waved in return.

After they got into the car and were situated Inuyasha began to drive to his parent's house. It took them about fifteen minutes to get there.

"Wow," Kagome said as she saw a white five story mansion.

"Your parents live here?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I'm having mines built. It should be done in a year or two" Inuyasha responded as he laughed at the look on Kagome's face.

Kagome shook her head and responded by saying, "You guys are too rich."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive in the circle driveway.

When they got to the front of the door there was someone there to open their doors.

Kagome got out and saw Inuyasha walking around the car to stand next to her.

"Master Inuyasha," the male butler said as he bowed towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha handed him his keys, wrapped an arm around Kagome, and began to walk towards the door.

They didn't even have to knock on the door when the door was flung up revealing a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"OH Inuyasha dear how are you? I haven't seen my baby in a month," the woman gushed.

"Mom," Inuyasha complain.

'Whoa that's his mom,' Kagome thought. However she started to giggle when the woman smother Inuyasha into a hug.

The woman looked over when she heard Kagome giggling. She let go of her son and looked at the woman. 'So this is who my son is dating? She beautiful. Good chose Inuyasha,' Izayoi thought.

"Hi, I'm Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. You can call me Izzy or mom," Izayoi told Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha's girlfriend. Oh, I made a cake for you and Inuyasha's father," Kagome said as she handed the cake container towards Izayoi. Izayoi looked surprised. 'She can cook and is nice. Inuyasha keep her,' she thought.

Izayoi smiled and said, "Thank you dear. Inuyasha why don't you take Kagome into the living room while I check to see if dinner is ready. Oh your brother is in there too. So don't destroy anything." as she walked off into the house.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house. Kagome was in awe.

"This is where you grew up?" she asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha opened up the doors to the living room. They saw Sesshomaru texting on his phone and the t.v. on.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as they walked into the big living room. Inuyasha took a sit on the couch opposite to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded in responds. Kagome took a few seconds to look around the big living room before she shook her head.

She smiled and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Hey fluffy," she said causing Inuyasha to snicker in the background.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and responded by saying, "Hello Kagome."

Kagome sat on his left and looked at his phone, which caused Sesshomaru to switch it to his home screen.

"Who you texting?" Kagome asked.

"No one," Sesshomaru said as he looked at the t.v.

"You sure it's not a woman?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru looked sharply at her.

"You want to know how I know. Because every time you're texting you have a little smirk on your face," she told him.

As if to prove her point his phone lit up revealing that he had a message from Rin. Kagome smiled and said, "My lips are sealed." Before getting up and walking towards Inuyasha and sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

With Izayoi and Inu No Taisho:

"OH My Gosh, this cake is so good," Izayoi said as she took a bite out of the cake Kagome brought for them.

"What are you doing Izayoi?" Inu No Taisho asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Here Toga try this," Izayoi said as she gave him a fork full on vanilla cake with chocolate swirls in it.

He took a bite and smiled. "This is really good. You made this?" Inu No Taisho asked as he took the fork out of his wife hand and began to eat more of the cake.

Izayoi shook her head and said, "Inuyasha's girlfriend did."

Inu No Taisho nodded and ate more Kagome's cake.

One of the maids, Karla, walked into the kitchen and told them dinner was ready. (The cooks work in a different kitchen).

I'll get Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome," Inu No Taisho said as he kissed Izayoi on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Inu No Taisho walked into living room and saw Inuyasha and his girlfriend on one couch and Sesshomaru on another.

"Time to eat," Inu No Taisho voiced boomed.

Sesshomaru got up and walked towards the dining and Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome up. They walked towards Inuyasha's dad. Inuyasha introduce them. "Dad this is Kagome. Kagome this is my father Inu No Taisho."

Kagome held out her hand, but Inu No Taisho pulled her into a hug. He held her at arm's length and said, "It's so nice to meet you."

"Same to you, Pops," Kagome told the big, tall man. Inu No Taisho laughed at her in responds.

At the dinner table:

Inu No Taisho sat at the head of the table, Izayoi to his right, Sesshomaru to his left and Inuyasha and Kagome next to Sesshomaru.

"So, Kagome how old are you?" Izayoi asked as she ate some rice.

"Seventeen," Kagome responded.

Izayoi nodded. "How long have you and Inuyasha been dating?" Inu No Taisho asked as he took a sip of his red wine.

"About three months," Kagome said.

"So how many kids do you want to have?" Izayoi asked excitedly.

Sesshomaru snickered when Inuyasha choked on his chicken. Inu No Taisho smiled and Kagome blushed.

"I'm not sure however many Inuyasha wants," Kagome said jokily causing Izayoi and Inu No Taisho to laugh.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "Well let's get started." Resulting in Kagome hitting him on the back of the head

"You wish," Kagome said as she ate some of her green beans.

"A wish that is about to come true," Inuyasha replied back.

"Keep telling yourself that lover boy," Kagome responded.

"I will," Inuyasha said back.

Inu No Taisho, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru just watched and listen to them argue.

Izayoi and Inu No Taisho kept asking Kagome questions like how many brothers and sisters did she have, what she wanted to study in school, and etc. She had answers to all their questions.

When dessert came Inuyasha told his parents that he had some where to take Kagome, so they just took their chocolate cakes to go.

"Bye mom, bye dad, be jackass," Inuyasha hugged his parents and waved at Sesshomaru who gave him the finger.

"Bye Izzy," Kagome said as she she hugged Izayoi.

"Bye Kagome, come back soon," Izayoi replied while they were hugging.

"Bye Pops," Kagome said as she hugged Inu No Taisho

"Bye, Kagome. Don't let my son scary you off," Inu No Taisho told her through the hug.

"Bye, fluffy," She said as she hugged Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha took his key from the butler. After Kagome and him were in the car he drove off.

"Should I start planning the wedding?" Izayoi asked.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

Inuyasha drove them to a beach. They got out of the car with Kagome holding the containers on chocolate cake. They walked into they were in the sand. They sat down and just watched the ocean.

"Why did you take me here?" Kagome asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I thought it would be fun and wanted us to have some alone time," Inuyasha responded. Kagome nodded and open a container of cake. She finger feed Inuyasha pieces of cake before eating some herself. Once they were done with one slice of cake they just laid against each other.

It was a five minute silence before Inuyasha put a hand to Kagome's cheek, turn her head, and kissed her. Kagome responded with the kiss. She started to climb on top of Inuyasha causing him to lay on his back. Inuyasha broke the kiss before sucking on her neck, once he was satisfied with the hickey he gave her he traveled back up to lips in kissed her again. Kagome raised up and took her black off the shoulder sweater off leaving her in a white tank top. She bent down and gave Inuyasha a hickey on his neck.

"Payback," she mumbled causing Inuyasha to chuckle as he brought her head up to kiss her.

They pulled away two minutes later for breathe.

"Payback, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up picked Kagome up bridal style and began to run towards the ocean.

"Wait, No, Inuyasha don't," she screamed.

"To late payback a bitch," Inuyasha said as he went to throw Kagome into the water, but didn't think Kagome would hold him around the neck causing him to fall face first in the water and Kagome fully in the water.

Ten second later Kagome and Inuyasha came up from the water.

"You idiot," Kagome said as she looked at her soaked clothes.

"An idiot that you like," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"No, An idiot that I think I'm starting to fall in love with," Kagome said, but realizing that she said that until afterwards. Her eyes widen and she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at her wrapped his arms around his her waist, he bent down, and kissed her.

He pulled away and mumbled against her lips," I know I'm falling I love with you."

Kagome looked at him and jumped up. Inuyasha caught her, wrapped her legs around him, and she kissed him. They poured all of their feeling for each other through the kiss.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Jenbeyer86**

**animerks**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Guest**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**To the songs in the other chapter I do not own. (Forgot about the disclaimer**

**: P)**

**After I finished the last line I was like 'Wow, you did good.' Lol!**

**Next chapter will be about Kagome's school life.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Meet my boyfriend

Kagome slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha still had his hands wrapped around her legs, holding her up they stayed like that for a few minutes before a gust of wind blew causing Kagome to shiver. She put her head on his chest and mumbled, "Inuyasha, you are an idiot."

Inuyasha chuckled in responds and started to walk back to his car with Kagome in his arms. But before he got into his car he picked up Kagome's shirt and the containers of cake. He set Kagome down on her side of the car before going into the behind seat, pulling out a couple of small towels and handing one to Kagome.

Kagome took it and looked at him questionably. "You planned this?" while try her hair.

Inuyasha chuckled. "No, I use these when I go to the gym," he said while drying his hair too and smirking.

Kagome rolled her eyes and got into his car. He walked around the car and got into his side of the car and drove off. There was silent in the car, besides Kagome's constantly shivering. When he stopped at a light he reached into the backseat and pulled out his black leather jacket.

"Here," he said as he passed the jacket to Kagome who took into gratefully and put it around her shoulders.

The light turned green and Inuyasha drove off again. It took them seven minutes before they pulled up to Kagome's house.

"Come on, let me get you a towel to dry off," Kagome told Inuyasha as she got out of the car. Inuyasha followed locking his car doors He waited behind Kagome as she pulled her keys out of purse. He looked around and saw a black Lexus begin to drive down the street. Even though he couldn't see the man and knew he saw that car before.

Kagome opened the door and put her keys back inside her purse.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she closed and locked the door after Inuyasha got in.

"In the living room," Kagome heard Manko say.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards the living room and saw Manko, Karna, Naraku, and Hana watching a movie.

"Do you guys ever go home?" Kagome asked her aunt, uncle, and cousin.

Manko shrugged and turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha. He raised his eyebrows when he saw them stand in the archway in wet clothes and hair.

"What did you guys do?" Manko asked.

"This idiot thought it would be funny to throw me in the water," Kagome said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied, "I was just giving you a needed bath."

Manko and Hana smacked their head with their hands, Karna mumbled stupid, and Naraku smirked and whispered, 'burn.'

Kagome growled and stomped down the hallway. Inuyasha ran after her. He saw her going into a room.

He walked into the room and saw that it was the laundry room. He saw Kagome bent over a basket. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around the waist.

"Baby, you know daddy didn't mean what he said," Inuyasha said.

He got a silent responds from Kagome. Kagome stood and started to walk towards the dryer. However Inuyasha picked Kagome up and set her on it. Kagome replied with a squeal.

He looked at Kagome who looked away.

"Baby. Don't treat me like that. Daddy's sorry," Inuyasha said will giving her a puppy dog look. Kagome still didn't look at him.

"You know I love your scent babe," Inuyasha said as he rubbed his nose into her neck, getting addict off of her scent.

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome moan as he started to suck on her neck.

Inuyasha ignored her. He unwrapped his jacket from her shoulders and let one of his hands travel up her shirt to cup her breast.

"Inuyasha," Kagome squeaked.

"Shhh, you don't want your uncle to hear?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away from her neck and looked at her.

Kagome shook her head and grabbed him by his two longs bangs and pulled him into a kiss. He responded very quickly. He slowly slid her off the dryer.

With Manko and the family:

"You know Kagome and Inuyasha been back there for a long time, right?" Naraku told Manko as he typed something into his laptop.

Manko shrugged and pulled his daughter into his arms.

""I'm pretty sure she just helping him find a towel or something," Manko said as he continued to watch the movie.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

Inuyasha had Kagome against the laundry room wall shirtless with her bra hanging on her shoulders. Inuyasha had a wife beater on, his shirt on the floor, and his zipper was half away unzipped.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned as Kagome sucked on his neck and letting her hands roam his upper body

Kagome pulled herself away, giggled, and stood on her tip toes to look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Are you going to apologize?" Kagome asked as she slowly ran her hands up and down on the outside of his pants where his crotch was located.

Inuyasha whimpered and nodded. Kagome slowly squeezed his crotch before running her hands up and down again.

"I can't hear you?" Kagome said teasily.

"Sorry," Inuyasha breath out in her ear.

"Good," Kagome said as she crashed her lips onto his.

He responded by grabbing the back of her head and pushing her lips harder onto his.

They pulled away to get breathe before continuing.

After five minutes they had to stop because Inuyasha needed to go to take care some 'business.' Inuyasha put on his semi wet shirt back on. He turned back around to look at Kagome to see her wearing a white tank top and his jacket.

"I'll walk you out," Kagome said as she walked out of the laundry room and Inuyasha followed.

When they got to the door, Inuyasha told her to stay inside.

"Tomorrow I'm have a volleyball game. I want you to come," Kagome told him as she leaned against the door frame.

Inuyasha nodded and asked what time.

"Six," Kagome said with a smile.

"I'll be there," Inuyasha promised. Kagome smiled hugged him and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away she and unwrapped her arms from him and said bye.

"Bye," Inuyasha responded before walking to his car.

When Kagome saw him drive off she closed the door. She sighed leaned against the door and slid down while biting her lip.

'What a day,' she thought.

Kagome woke up the next morning. She stretch, got up, and went to the bathroom. She took twenty minutes in the bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth, and to straighten her hair. She walked into her bedroom wearing a white fluffy robe and hair in a ponytail.

She walked to her dresser and picked out a white bra and pink underwear then she walked to her other dresser that was next to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue jean skinny jeans, a long sleeve white shirt with a glitter star in the middle, with Inuyasha's leather jacket. Once she was dressed she walked to her closet and took out a pair of black ankle boots. She walked to the bathroom again and put on some black eye liner and clear lip gloss. She checked herself one more time before walking into her bedroom, grabbing her backpack, keys, and phone and heading down stairs.

"Good morning all!" Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen. She walked to her seat and sat her stuff down on the floor before taking a seat.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she set a plate full of eggs, bacon, and waffles in front of Kagome.

"Where's Souta and Naraku?" Kagome asked as she ate a piece of bacon.

"Asleep," Mrs. Higurashi said as she poured Kagome some orange juice.

Kagome nodded. "Are you coming to my game?" Kagome asked as she put a piece waffle in her mouth.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Sorry, dear. I have to work late at the hospital tonight."

After chewing for a few minutes, Kagome nodded and said, "It's okay. Inuyasha said he was coming. And I'm pretty sure Sango told Miroku to come too."

Mrs. Higurashi ignored the last part and said,"Ohhh, so Inuyasha going to be there?" while smiling.

Kagome almost choked on her orange juice but nodded in responds.

"Bet you going to play extra hard today," Mrs. Higurashi teased.

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed while blushing.

"Ohh dear, you know I'm just teasing you. But it's going to be true," Mrs. Higurashi said as she kissed her daughter on the head before she started to wash the dishes. After eight minutes of Kagome eating and Mrs. Higurashi washing dishes, Kagome was done eating. She checked her phone and saw that it was almost 7:30. She got up cleared off her plate and gave it to her mother. Kagome bent down and picked up her backpack and grabbed her phone and keys.

"Bye mom," Kagome said as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

Before Kagome left the kitchen her mom reminder her to get her sports bag which was on the floor by the refrigerator.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said as she bent down to pick her bag up. When she stood up she saw Naraku about to walk into the kitchen wear Spiderman boxers and nothing else.

"Bye fatty," Kagome said jokily as she hit him in the stomach.

Naraku growled in responds.

Kagome laughed as she walked out of the houses. She got into her car and drove off towards her school.

After Kagome got to her school she locked her car grabbed her stuffed and walked towards the schools. She was about to go inside when someone called her name.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked around and saw Sango running towards her. She was wearing a form fitting long sleeve pink shirt with a black playboy bunny in the middle, black jeans, and pin converse. Her hair was down and she wore diamond earrings.

"Nice shirt," Kagome said as she held the door open for Sango.

"Nice hickey," Sango responded back as she walked into the school.

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"Right there," Sango said as she pointed to the side of Kagome's neck. Kagome put her hand over it and remember what she and Inuyasha did in the laundry room. She blushed in responds.

She took Inuyasha's jacket off and pulled her hair down. She moved it so it hid the hickey.

"Better," Kagome asked.

"Better," Sango replied.

Kagome nodded and hooked Inuyasha's jacket on her arm.

They began to walk up the stairs to the third floor to their lockers.

"So how did you get that hickey?" Sango asked as they made it to their lockers which happen to be next to each other.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled as she twisted the lock to put in her combination.

"What?" Sango asked with a smirk as she open her locker and put her sports bar in it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she as put her sport bags into her locker and started to take out some books.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said a little louder.

"What?" Sango asked one more time.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed causing a few student to look at her.

"Oh," Sango said with a smirk on her face.

Kagome blushed when she saw some student looking their way and whisper something.

"Oh, Calm down Kagome. Everyone knows that you and Inuyasha are dating," Sango said as they walked to their class.

"I know," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Hey, don't worry about what the sluts or idiots say. They just have to talk about someone else since their life is not that interesting," Sango started.

Kagome nodded.

"And if they do keep talking about you, you can get Inuyasha or Miroku to beat them up," Sango finished.

Kagome giggled. They walked into the class to learn more about Shakespeare and other writers.

"Kagome! Sango!" A red haired girl exclaimed as walked up to Kagome and Sango who were sitting at a lunch table.

"Hey Ayame," Kagome said as Sango continued to do homework for her class that was after lunch.

"How are you Mrs. Takahashi?" Ayame teased as she sat down at the table and pulled out a bag of chips from her backpack.

Kagome blushed and responded by saying fine.

"Where's Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her water.

"I think in the gym practicing for the game," Ayame said as she ate a chip.

"Here you go Kagome," a black haired guy with dark hazel eyes said as he set a tray that had a sandwich, bag of chips, and an apple on it. He also sat down a bottle of water.

"Thanks Haru," Kagome said to her cousin as she took a bite of her sandwich.

He rolled his eyes and sat side ways next to Kagome.

"Hi ladies," He said with a wink

Sango mumbled a 'hi' while Ayame blushed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and asked, "Haru, Didn't you have to meet Uncle Tama today?"

"Shit," Haru said as he got up and ran to his uncle's music room.

"Your cousin is so gorgeous," Ayame said as she watched him run out of the cafeteria.

"Right," both Sango and Kagome said. They laughed afterwards.

When the bell rung. They gather their stuff and got up from the table and went their separate ways with a wave.

While Kagome was walking to her sixth period a girl stood in her way.

"Aren't you dating Inuyasha Takahashi?" the girl with dark blonde hair asked.

Kagome nodded and tried to walk around them when the girl grabbed her upper arm.

"Back away from him. He doesn't want a little stupid school girl like you," the girl said.

Kagome looked at where the girl held her arm before roughly grabbing the girl's wrist causing the girl to let her go of her arm. Kagome twisted the girl's wrist and arm around her whole body.

"Now, you are going to walk away. I'm going to pretend we never had this conversation. Oh and tell all your slutty friends to leave me and whoever I'm dating alone. If you don't there will be consequence. Do you understand me bitch?" Kagome said while putting pressure to her wrist. The girl had small tears in her eyes and nodded.

Kagome let go of the girl and continued to walk towards her sixth period.

Kagome closed her locker. She was wearing a tight red shirt that had Higurashi 9 in black letters on the back, black spandex, knee pads, and black and red Nike's. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a sport headband around it.

"You ready?" Sango asked wearing the same attire except for her shirt saying Taijiya 10 and she wore all black Nike's. She had her hair was in a ponytail and bangs to frame her face.

Kagome nodded and walked out of the gym locker room. They walked passed the crowd of parents, family, and friends. They walked until they got to where there other team members were standing at.

"Guys, huddle up," Kagome said. The girls followed her direction and made a circle. "Is everyone here?" Kagome asked the coach. The coach nodded.

Kagome clapped her hands together and said," Okay ladies. We're playing against our competitors, the wild cats. We can do this and we will win! Right?!" Kagome yelled the last part.

"Right!" the team yelled back.

Kagome smirked and said," Good, Now I want Yoona and Yuka to be the outside hitters, Yu-"Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sango pointed to the entrance. Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha walking into the gymnasium. She smiled and told her team to wait a minute. She ran up to him. He held his arms open which Kagome ran into.

"Hi," She giggled.

"Hi," Inuyasha said back.

Kagome shivered at the huskiness in voice.

After he gave his greeting he bent down and kissed her.

With Sango and the team:

"That's Kagome's boyfriend?" a girl with short brown hair said.

"Yup," Ayame said as she bent down to tie her shoe.

"Wow, he's cute," Yumi said.

"I didn't know Kagome likes bad boys," Ayami responded.

"Wow," Eri said as she watch Kagome and her boyfriend suck the life out of each other.

"What's his name," a black haired girl asked.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Sango said.

"As in the Inuyasha Takashi?" the same girl asked in shocked.

Ayame nodded.

After a minute Sango looked over and saw Inuyasha and Kagome still sucking face. She sighed, checked the clock, and saw that it was almost time to start the game.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

"Mmmmmm," Kagome said as Inuyasha tongue played with her tongue in her mouth.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands slid down and cupped her butt.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked over and saw Sango and her team watching them.

Kagome blushed and unwrapped herself from Inuyasha.

"I gotta go," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and whispered, "Win for daddy, okay?"

Kagome giggled then nodded.

He gave her a chaste kiss before she turned around and walked towards her team mates. However he did smack her on the butt when she turned away. She squeal and glared at him. Inuyasha smirked in responds.

Inuyasha got into the bleachers and sat down next to Miroku.

A few minutes later the teams came out on the court.

"I love spandex," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

With Kagome:

Kagome ran back to the team and told them their positions before they walked towards the court.

"Let's do this guys," Kagome said.

The team nodded in responds.

After an hour of playing the score was 32-30. Kagome's team was winning by two. They only had a minute left. The ball was being bumped back in forth. Until Sango set the ball to Kagome who spiked it over the next. The buzzer rang signaling the game being over. The Tokyo U's wolf's team cheered. After they shook hands with the opposing team, Kagome and her team members shook hands and gave hugs to one another. Kagome looked into the bleachers and saw Inuyasha smirk then wink at her. Kagome rolled her eyes but giggled. Kagome's team went back to the locker to get dressed. Kagome was the first one done.

"I'll be back. Pizza afterwards," Kagome said as she walked out of the locker with her stuff. She didn't see Inuyasha in the gym so she walked outside. And sure enough Inuyasha was leaning against the school's wall. Kagome walked up to him.

"Hey," She said.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Hey," he replied back. "Good game he said," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks," Kagome replied.

"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned his head against hers.

Kagome shook her head, sighed, and said, "I was planning on going with the team to a pizza parlor. I didn't know you wanted us to go somewhere. "

Inuyasha chuckled and brought both of his hands to her cheeks.

"Hey calm down baby. I just thought you wanted me to take you somewhere. If you have plans then go and have fun," he said.

Kagome sighed and smiled. He bent down and place a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll talk to you later on tonight," he promised. Kagome nodded. Kagome was about to walk away when Inuyasha said he had to give her something.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha reached for wallet and pulled out three one hundred dollar bills.

"Here," he said as he handed it to her.

"Whoa, why are you giving me this?" Kagome asked as she looked at the money

"Well you did say you were going to get pizza with your friends. Don't you need money?" he asked blankly.

Kagome nodded dumfounded before saying," But I have money. And if I did, I didn't this is much."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Take the whole team out. I don't care." With a shrug.

"Fine but take some back," Kagome said handing him two of the hundred dollar bills.

"Kagome keep the damn money," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome pouted but did what she way instructed.

"Daddy will call you later baby," he said as he bent down and kissed her neck.

Kagome giggled and whispered, "Bye."

"Bye, oh and wear spandex more. Daddy likes how it shapes your ass," Inuyasha whispered as he walked away but not before he smacked her butt.

Kagome squeaked in responds. She turned around and saw him get into his car and drive off.

Kagome turned around and walked back into the girl's locker room. She saw some girls done dressed and some almost done.

"Pizza's on me," Kagome yelled.

The locker room was then filled with hollers and 'yesses.'

At the pizza parlor:

"So Kagome, how long have you and Inuyasha been dating?" Yoona asked as she took a bite out of her sausage pizza.

Kagome swallowed her bite of cheese pizza before saying," three months, almost four."

Some of the girls awwwed and some just nodded their heads.

"That's sweet. Has he done anything special for you?" Ayame asked as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Umm he took me to a beach but dumped me into the ocean, He did buy me chocolate once, and he gave me money today," Kagome said as took a sip of her mountain dew.

Again the girls nodded their heads or said awww again.

After they asked Kagome more about her dating life with Inuyasha they started their on conversation amongst themselves.

"Where do Miroku go after the game?" Kagome asked Sango.

"He had to take care of something for his mom," Sango replied.

"It's funny how both of our guys are momma's boys," Kagome said with a giggle.

Sango laughed too before reach over to grab another piece of pineapple pizza.

Kagome was about to take another bite out of her pizza when her phone buzzed. She unlocked her phone and looked at the message,

**To: Kagome **

**From: Daddy**

**You having fun?**

Kagome sighed dreamily.

To: Daddy

From Kagome

Yes. I miss you.

After Kagome sent the message she took a bit out of her pizza. After five minutes she checked her phone.

**To: Kagome**

**From: Daddy**

**I miss you too. I'll see you tonight.**

Kagome was confused about what he meant but shrugged it off.

After the bill was paid and all the girls left the parlor, Kagome and Sango headed home.

With Kagome:

Kagome walked into her room wearing a black short sleeve long shirt that stopped a couple of inches above her knee. When she closed the door and looked up she was meet with golden eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : Dk**

**Thanks to:**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Jenbeyer86**

**otakugirl00**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Abby 3**

**inukagomemcshippo**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**jurichan**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will be a sweet and cuddly ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Having some fun and will you protect?

Inuyasha smirked. "Hey Ka-," Inuyasha started but was hit in the head by a white waste basket. He fell in the process.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kagome whispered as she open her door, poked her head out to see if anyone (Naraku and Souta) heard them. Once she knew no one heard them she closed the door and looked at Inuyasha who was seating on her bed and rubbing his head.

"Can't a guy see his girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Yeah, but he does not come in through the window like the criminal he is," Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, they didn't prove anything," Inuyasha replied back.

Kagome rolled her eyes and started to put some of her jewelry and dirty clothes away.

"You played a good game tonight," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, Oh I have your left over money," Kagome replied as she turned around and took the money out of her purse. She spun around and faced Inuyasha and handed him the money.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to keep the money?" Inuyasha asked.

"But what if you need? I don't want to be like a gold digger that begs her man for money," Kagome responded.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He looked into her eyes.

"You are not and will never be a gold digger. And I don't need that money, that was just change in my pocket. Now I want you to keep the money and buy something sexy for daddy" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome giggled, turned to put the money on the night stand before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What should I buy?" Kagome asked seductively.

"Something see-through and in red," Inuyasha replied as he bent up to give her a kiss. Kagome meet him half way. They pulled back a minute later.

"Move over," Kagome order as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Inuyasha followed her direction and moved over so his back was against the wall.

"Your bed is small," Inuyasha complain.

"It was meant for one person," Kagome said as she cradled into the bed and laid on her back. Inuyasha was on his side.

"So where you go after the game?" Kagome asked as she turned her head looked at him.

"Home," Inuyasha responded as he traced shapes on her stomach.

Kagome nodded and yawn.

"Go to sleep," Inuyasha order.

"But, I'm not tired," Kagome whined as she gave another yawn.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, but you stay here," Kagome told him.

"What if your mom or brothers find out?" Inuyasha asked as he took off his shoes and kicked them on the floor. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome shrugged and closed her eyes before opening them up slowly.

Inuyasha sighed and laid on his back. He maneuvered Kagome onto his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and Kagome put her hands on his chest. After two minutes of silence Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome sleeping. He reached over her and turned off the light. He slowly followed her into sleep.

Around 1 o' clock in the morning Mrs. Higurashi walked into the house. She slipped her shoes off at the door, hanged her coat up, and walked up the stairs. She checked in on Naraku and saw him watching something on his laptop. Even though he wasn't her biological son she still treated him like he was. She closed the door and walked across the hall to Souta's room. She saw him doing push-ups while listening to his iPod. He was her first born and her husband, Makoto, second son. She closed the door and moved a door down to see her baby. Kagome was her and her deceased husband angel. She was also their last born. She open up the door. She saw that it was dark. She walked further into the room, she was about to give Kagome a kiss on the head when what she saw on the bed stopped her. Kagome was cuddled up on Inuyasha chest and Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her. Korari had to hold in the squeal that was going to come out her throat. 'Most parents would be upset if they saw this. But I trust Kagome to do the right thing,' Mrs. Higurashi thought. Kagome then turned over so she was facing her mother and Inuyasha turned too and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mrs. Higurashi put her hand to her chest. 'They are so in love with each other. I hope someone admits it," She thought (How I felt during the whole session of Inuyasha. lol). Mrs. Higurashi then turned around and slowly closed the door. She walked towards her room. Her room was simple with white walls, a bed in the middle, dressers on both sides of the wall, a full length mirror, and a closet. She started to take off her jewelry when she looked at a picture of a ten year old Kagome and Makoto. They were wearing clown hats and making a funny face at the camera.

"If only you can see how much our daughter has grown, Makoto," Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she continued to get ready for bed.

Inuyasha open his eyes when Mrs. Higurashi left. He was a light sleeper. He had to be, since the job his does kinda required that (don't want anyone to kill ya in your sleep).

'I thought she would scream or something. Maybe she didn't see me,' he thought. His phone gave a slightly buzz. Confused he unwrapped an arm from Kagome and took his phone from his pocket was a message attached with a picture from Koga.

The picture had a man who was very bloody, and missing some toes, finger, and skin tied up to a chair.

To: Hanyou

From: Wolf

What do want us to do?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and remembered what she asked him. He texted back

To: Wolf

From: Hanyou

Keep him alive. I'll deal with him tomorrow.

After Inuyasha sent it he turned his phone on silent and snuggled back into Kagome.

"Shh," Kagome said as Inuyasha and her sneaked out of her room. Inuyasha rolled her eyes and followed behind her.

They made it to the bottom floor without the house knowing Inuyasha was there.

"If my mom finds out you are here, she migh-"Kagome started until they passed by the living rom and a voice spoke out.

"Good morning Kagome and Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat on the couch watching the news.

Inuyasha and Kagome froze.

'Shit I didn't even hear or smell her,' Inuyasha thought.

After a second or two Kagome cleared her throat.

"Hey mom. How long have you been up?" Kagome asked.

"A few minutes," Mrs. Higurashi said as she go up. She stopped a few feet away from them.

'I'm so dead,' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha, dear would you like to stay for breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome jaw almost drooped.

Inuyasha shook his head then smiled. "Sorry Mrs. Higurashi I have to get ready for my morning classes," Inuyasha replied.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said, "Well I hope you can have breakfast with us next time."

Inuyasha nodded and said yes before give Mrs. Higurashi a hug and walking towards the door. Mrs. Higurashi shooed Kagome in the direction Inuyasha went.

Inuyasha put on his shoes and turn around to see Kagome walking towards him.

Once she was in front of him she reached around him to open up the door. Inuyasha walked outside. Kagome stood inside since she was wearing a short sleeve night gown shirt.

"I'll see later?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him down so their lips met. They pulled away a few minutes later. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha smirked.

"Bye," Kagome said as she unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"Bye," Inuyasha replied as he walked to his car.

Kagome watched him get into his car, before closing the door.

She turned around and saw her mom smiling and looking at her.

"How did you know Inuyasha was here?" Kagome asked as she walked towards her mother to go upstairs.

"Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes.

"For one, I am your mother. Two I saw you and Inuyasha snuggled up in your room, which was really cute" Mrs. Higurashi started.

"Three?" Kagome asked.

"Three, I saw Inuyasha's car in front of the housd," Mrs. Higurashi finished.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"Get ready for school dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

Kagome and Inuyasha have been dating for four months, on December 18. They have gone on a lot of dates and double dates with Sango and Miroku and shared many, many intimate moments. Inuyasha is still protecting her from any danger.

Ding dong…..

Ding Dong…..

Inuyasha stood back from the door after ringing the door. He wore a mid-thigh black coat with a hood on the back. He had on a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black Nike's.

The door open revealing Kagome. She had one a pink long sleeve shirt with a white smiley face on it, white skinny jeans, and pink knee high boots.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the neck.

Kagome giggled. "Hi," she replied.

She picked her black knee length coat off the hook. Inuyasha helped her put it on and zipped it up for her. Kagome took out her white gloves and hat from her pursue and put them on. She bent down to grab her duffle bag.

"I'll be back later," Kagome yelled into the house as she closed the door.

"Oh My Gosh, this is so fun. I haven't done this since I was a kid," Kagome said as Inuyasha and her were ice skating in Tokyo square's pond in their park.

After a few times of Kagome falling she finally got the hang of it. They have been skating for an hour. Kagome turned around wrapping her arms around Inuyasha causing him to wrap his arms around her waist.

Kagome brushed their lip against each other. She pulled back and smiled before skating off.

'That bitch,' Inuyasha thought as he skated after her. Once he was in arms reach he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome squealed in response.

"Where you going baby?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear before bending down and kissing her which Kagome responded to very quickly.

He slowly parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Some of the adults at the park and at the pond looked at them with either disapproval or approval. Kagome pulled away panting.

"Can we go somewhere more private," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded before picking her up bridal style and skating to the end of the pond and particular ran to his car in his skates. They quickly took off their skates and threw them into the front seats of the car and jumped into the back seat.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said out of breath as she took off his shirt and threw it into the front.

Inuyasha did the same to hers. Inuyasha hiked her up a little and put her on his lap. He started to place kisses up in down her neck while working her bra off.

"Ohhh," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha sucked on her neck.

Kagome ran her hands down to his pants and started to unbutton them. Inuyasha finally unhooked her bra and attached his mouth to one of her breast.

"Yashie," Kagome said as her hands went into his hair. He was sucking on her breast little a new born baby. While he sucked on one he played and squeezed the other. Kagome started to grind on his hard on.

Inuyasha let out a low groan. He changed positions so he was above Kagome and her on the bottom.

"Say my name," Inuyasha order as he began to dry hump her.

"Oh Kai," Kagome moaned while she threw her head back.

"Come on baby. Say my name," Inuyasha said as he sucked on her neck. He was starting to unbutton and unzip her pants. He slowly took her pants off. He was meet with creamy long muscular legs. He hadn't seen them since he slept over at her house last month. He started to pull her panties off when Kagome stopped him. He looked up at her.

"I want you to see that 'part' of me somewhere special. Not in the back of your car. You understand?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded as he descended his mouth onto hers.

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome said playfully as Inuyasha placed kisses on her neck, chest, stomach, and legs.

After they got dressed, Inuyasha decided to take her out to dinner. They were seated, order their food, and had started eating. Everything was going perfect until an unwanted guest stopped at their table.

"Ah, if it isn't my good friend Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked up and was meet with cold black eyes.

"Maso. What are you doing here? Isn't this place a little too poor for your taste?" Inuyasha asked as he took a bite from his hamburger.

Maso chuckled and said, "One of my pets wanted something to eat? And who is this lovely lady? One of your sluts?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome did for him.

"I'm not a fucking, pet, slut, whore, or whatever you have in your dirty, sick, fucked up mind. So I would, no I will feel fucking fantastic if you move your narrow ass, and leave me and my damn boyfriend alone. If that isn't too much to ask sir." She told Maso.

Inuyasha was shocked for a second before smirking and crossing his arm over his chest. 'That's my girl,' he thought

Maso stood their shock for a minute before his smirked turned into a frown.

He went to grab Kagome when Inuyasha stood up and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't even think about it," Inuyasha growled.

Maso yanked his wrist from Inuyasha's hand.

Maso brushed his suit from invisible desk before snapping his fingers signaling his 'pet' to come which she did.

Maso looked at Kagome then to Inuyasha.

"You better control your slut Inuyasha or I will," Maso told Inuyasha.

"You won't lay a fucking finger on her. If you fucking look, glance, or stare in her direction, you'll regret that your parents ever meet," Inuyasha growled.

Maso sneered before his 'pet' and him walked out of the restaurant.

After they left, Inuyasha sat down and began to eat his food. They ate in silence.

When they were done eating and the bill was paid Inuyasha drove Kagome home.

Inuyasha walked her to her door.

"Hey, don't worry about what that guy said. I will not let anything happen to you or your family," Inuyasha said.

You promise?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha moved a stray hair from in front of her face. "Promise," he confirm.

"And a kiss to seal the deal," Kagome said as she gave him a chaste kiss. She giggled as she pulled away.

"I'll call you later. Bye," Inuyasha said.

"Okay. Bye," Kagome replied back as she open the door and closed it.

Kagome giggled as she scooted lowered into the bubble filled bath tub.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Jacking off while listening to your voice," a deep voice said on the other line.

"Inuyasha, stop it. What are you really doing?" Kagome asked.

"Just sitting on my couch watching t.v." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Sango and I are going shopping tomorrow. I'm planning on buy that red see-through outfit you wanted so badly," Kagome teased.

Inuyasha sifted on the couch a little. "Mmmm. When can I see you in it?" he asked.

"Soon," Kagome whispered. She was about to say something else when her phone buzzed. She pulled the phone away from her ear to see who was calling her. It was Sango.

"Yashie, I'll call you back. Sango's calling me," Kagome said.

"Okay, bye," he said.

"Bye," Kagome replied back.

Kagome clicked the phone over.

"Hey," Sango said.

"Hello," Kagome replied back excited.

"Why are you so happy?" Sango asked.

"I was just talking to Inuyasha," Kagome said as she blew some suds from her bathtub.

"Ahh, seems like you two been talking a lot lately," Sango replied.

"Yeah," Kagome paused.

"Sango," Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Sango asked as she painted her big toe purple.

"I think I'm in love with him," Kagome said.

There was a silence.

"Sang-"Kagome started.

"What!" was Sango's response.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to all the people who review. Love ya!: ) :**

**InuLeyna:Thanks!**

**Warm-Amber92: I would act the same if someone was in my room. lol. I love it when a boyfriend supports his girl.**

**Jenbeyer86: Thanks!**

**otakugirl00: Inuyasha is only sweet for Kagome…. And his mom. Lol.**

**Tiffy Taffy0409: There will be more nicknames**

**Abby 3: I wish my boyfriend would give me money ^_^ **

**Nezumi-24-7: I'll write more for ya: D**

**Guest: Thanks for the 'little' English lesson. If you want you can be my beta reader. (jk) But thanks for your review anyway. ;D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will be long. ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: What did you say?

"What did you say?" Sango asked as she missed her toe nail and painted her toe.

"I'm in love with Inuyasha," Kagome said as she put her phone on speaker, set it on the closed toilet seat, and got out of the tub while wrapping a towel around her body.

"You guys just started dating," Sango replied as she wiped the paint off her toe.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards the mirror and sink.

"Sango, we've been dating for four months now, almost five," Kagome responded.

"So, it's still too early," Sango asked back as she threw the paint covered napkin into her waste basket.

"Didn-"Kagome started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kagome open up the damn door. I've got to piss," came Naraku voice from the other side of the door.

Kagome rolled her eyes, told Sango to wait a minute, and picked up phone from the toilet seat.

"Here you go, your highness," Kagome said as she open the door and walked out.

'Thanks princess," Naraku replied sarcastically.

Once Kagome made it to her room she continued what she was saying.

"Didn't you in Miroku sleep together when you guys were dating for four months?" Kagome asked while setting the phone on her dresser and looking for clothes.

Sango was silent for a minute before saying,"Fine you got me there, however me and Miroku knew each other for a year before we started dating. You just meet Inuyasha."

Kagome put on a long sleeve green shirt and black basketball short.

"True, but Inuyasha makes me feel so happy. He can sometimes be sweet and considerate," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Sango paused and could practically see the dreamily look Kagome had in her eyes. She sighed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Kagome. But since I know that you won't change your mind, I'm happy for you," Sango said.

Kagome smiled, picked up her phone, and set it on her night stand. She laid down on her bed.

"Thanks Sango. I love him. I don't know how it happen, but it did. Maybe it was because of his ears," Kagome replied, laughing at the last part.

Sango laughed too.

"What are you doing for New Year's Eve," Kagome asked with a yawn. ( got to check about Japan's New Year's)

"Nothing really. Might just stay home with my family and Miroku. How about you?" Sango replied.

"My mom wants the family to be together. We're having a little party," Kagome said as her eyes began to slowly close.

"Kagome?" Sango asked a minute later.

"Yeah," Kagome said sleepy

"Go to sleep girl," Sango said with a laugh.

Kagome chucked a little and said, "Okay. Good night."

"Good night," Sango responded.

Kagome ended the call, turned off the light, and went to sleep. She dreamt about a silver hair, dog eared man.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned into Inuyasha's mouth.

After volleyball practice Inuyasha picked Kagome up and drove them to his apartment. They were watching tv until Inuyasha's started to wonder.

"Yashie," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha played with his breast. She threw her head back when he pinched her nipple.

Inuyasha attacked her neck. He slowly leaned Kagome back on the couch so he was on top. Kagome grabbed him by the hair pulling him up so their lips could meet.

While they were kissing Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's legs and wrapped them around his waist and started to grind into her.

Kagome broke the kiss and moan loudly. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Come on baby, say it again," he said as he grinded harder into her core through her pants.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moan.

He smirked and brought her ear into his mouth causing her to gasped and arch her back.

Kagome raked her fingers down his back when he slipped a finger into her panties to play with her clit.

"Yashie?" Kagome asked as she felt something hot in the lower part of her stomach.

"Enjoy it baby," Inuyasha whispered as he nibbled on her ears. He slipped another finger into her panties.

"Ohhhh," Kagome moan as he slipped four finger into her panties to play with her clit. He slowly slip them inside of her.

"Kami," Kagome groaned as he humped her with his fingers.

"You don't know how much I want you. I want to take your pants and panties off and fuck you so hard you can't walk the next week. I want to take you against the kitchen counter, on the floor, on the table, doggy style," he whispered those dirty ideas to her.

Kagome gasped and arch her back when he pinched her clit. They were chest to chest.

"Stop talking like that. You make me," Kagome started to pant.

"Make you what?" Inuyasha asked as he sped up his fingers.

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was feeling.

"Do what Kagome? Answer me," he growled out as his fingers started to move in and out of her faster.

"Let you do those things to me," Kagome said quickly before she arched her back all the way up and let her juice flow onto Inuyasha's fingers. She saw stars in her eyes.

Kagome fell back onto the couch. After a minute she saw clearly again. Inuyasha slowly took his fingers out from her panties and sucked on them.

'Damn she taste so good,' he thought as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes once his fingers were cleaned and saw Kagome panting. He bent down and slowly kissed her before whispering, "I'll keep that in mind."

Kagome shivered in response.

"Happy New Years," a short brown hair boy said shyly.

"Aww, Thanks Kamo," Kagome said as she bent down and hugged her six year old cousin. After Kagome hugged him he ran off to play with Karna.

Kagome stood up and dusted off her brown skinny jeans. She wore a white off the shoulders long sleeve shirt and black socks.

She was at her house with her family celebrating the New Year that was six hours away.

She checked her phone for any messages, from Inuyasha.

"Hey lonely,'" Haru said as he walked up to his cousin.

"Shut up," Kagome replied as she took the cup of pop from his hands.

"I don't see you with anybody," Kagome finished as she took a sip of sprite.

Haru shrugged and was about to saw something when Karna ran up to him.

"Haru pick me up," she order. Haru rolled his eyes and followed his little sister wishes.

Once Karna was in his arms she looked at Kagome and asked," Is Inuyasha coming?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe or he's with his family," Kagome replied.

Karna nodded and told her brother to take her to the kitchen to get some food.

After Haru and Karna left Kagome sighed and walked into the living room to take a sit on the couch. After watching t.v. with Hana's husband, Kazo, and uncle Manko, Manko's husband, Takoto, walked in.

Takoto took a sit next to Kagome.

"Aww, sweetie pie, why do you have that sad look on your face?" he asked.( picture Jakotsu )

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Kagome replied back.

"Well maybe if you didn't look like Buyo died then we wouldn't ask you," Manko responded.

"It's nothing," Kagome mumbled.

"Oh My Gosh, it's a boy," Takoto squealed.

"You don't know about Inuyasha? I thought uncle Manko would have told you about him," Kagome said as she faced uncle. Manko shrugged his shoulders and said, "I thought you two broke up."

"Thanks for the encouragement uncle Manko," Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Any time Kagome," Manko responded.

"So back to Inuyasha. How long have you two been dating?"Takoto asked excitedly.

"Four months," Kagome said with a smile

"Awww, Have you two confessed how much you love each other?" Takoto asked.

Manko and Kazo looked at Kagome. Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"I'll happen soon, darling. You know your uncle told me he loved me two months after he meet me," Takoto said with a smile on his face.

Kazo snickered and Manko blushed.

Manko cleared his throat and said "Takoto, why don't you get the kids."

"Okay, dear" Takoto said as he stood up and skipped out of the room.

"So uncle," Kagome started to say with a smile on her face.

"Say one more thing and your mother will be missing a child," Manko responded.

Kagome giggled and continued to watch the crime show with her two uncles.

"Okay guys be careful," Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed the kids sparklers as the older teens and adults sat on the patio. In ten minutes it would the New Year. Kagome was leaning on the wooden railing of the patio looking at the kids running and playing with the sparklers.

Mrs. Higurashi was about to sit down when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Korari said as she walked into the house.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she open the door to let Inuyasha in then closed it when he was in.

"Hey, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he bent down to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Kagome told me that you would be with your family," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"I was but I thought I should surprise Kagome," he said.

"Okay, follow me. The family went out unto the patio," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face.

"Who was at the door Korari?" Manko asked when they got onto the patio. Kagome back was still facing the door.

Korari put her finger to her lip to tell the family to be quiet about Inuyasha being there.

"No one," Korari said as she took a seat next to Naraku.

Inuyasha silently walked towards Kagome. She still didn't know he was there until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey baby, daddy's home," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome gasped and turned around in his arms. Once she finally realized who it was she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute," Kietsu, Tama's wife, said as she snuggled into her husband's lap.

"It would be if his tongue wasn't shoved down her throat," Tama replied

"So that's Kagome's boyfriend?" Takoto asked as he snuggled into his husband's arms.

"Yup," Mrs. Higurashi said.

The adults looked back at the couple while the older teens were on their phones.

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away from some much needed air.

"I thought you were with your family?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pushed a piece of her hair away from her face before saying," I was but I missed you, and wanted to tell you something on New Year's."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait until New Year's," he responded.

Kagome pouted but nodded and turned around to look at the kids playing with fireworks and sparklers.

Five minutes later:

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six Five

Four

Three

Two

One

"Happy New Year's," Kagome's family yelled as they hugged one another.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Happy New Year's daddy."

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer.

"Happy New Year's baby. I love you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome almost stopped breathing.

"What did you say?" she asked as her heart started to beat a mile per second.

"I love you," he said again.

Kagome tears started to form in her eyes.

"I love you too," she replied.

Inuyasha smiled and brought her lips to meet his.

After a minute they pulled away. Kagome then started to introduce her family to Inuyasha (those who haven't meet him yet).

"So, I'll call you later," Inuyasha said as he walked towards his car with Kagome's hand in his.

"Love you. Bye," she said as she kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Love you too," he said as he got into his car and drove off.

Kagome quickly pulled out her phone and called Sango. She got her voicemail.

"He told me he loved me. Call me later if you want detail," Kagome said. She ended the call and skipped back to her house to play games with her family.

It was April 23. It has been eight months since Kagome and Inuyasha have been dating. They have grown closer and closer together. Sometimes Kagome would sleep at his apartment and vice versa.

Izayoi had called Sango and Kagome earlier that week to tell them to come to Inuyasha's party which was tomorrow, April 24. Resulting in them being at the mall looking for a present.

"So what should we get him? Sango asked as they went through rackets and rackets of clothes.

Kagome shrugged and said," Well I'm getting him a gold necklace with his name on it, maybe a shirt, and some pants. I'm also giving him-"but stopped talking.

"Give him what?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said as she went through another clothing rack.

"Please tell me. I'll love you forever," Sango pleaded with Kagome.

Kagome sighed and said, "Fine. It's something only one person take away from me and something very important."

Sango looked confused for a minute.

"Give me another hint," Sango said.

"Okay. It's something that you don't have any more," Kagome said.

Sango thought for a minutes before her eyes went wide.

"Your virginity!" Sango yelled.

Some people in the store turn around and looked at them.

Kagome blushed and grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her out of the store.

"Why did you yell that Sango?" Kagome asked as they walked towards the jewelry store.

"How was I supposed to act?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged as they walked into the jewelry store. Kagome asked the man about the necklace she order. He nodded and went into the back.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and said, "I've been ready for a long time, but didn't know when the right time to do it." Sango nodded before smirking.

"Bet he's going to love his present," she said. Kagome laughed and said, "Yeah, especially if I'm in the red see through lingerie I brought last week."

Sango giggled and replied," You naughty girl."

"Only for my daddy," Kagome joked.

The old man handed her a brown paper bag with the necklace in it. Kagome thanked him then paid for it. After she got her change back they walked around the mall to find Sango something to give Inuyasha. When they were done, they got into Sango's car and drove to a restaurant to eat.

They left the restaurant when they were done eating and Sango dropped Kagome off at her house.

"You know that bitch and her parents are going to be at the party, right?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and said, "I know, I hope the bitch knows her place. Because if she don't I'll be fucking happy to teach her."

"That's my girl," Sango said as Kagome got out of the car and walked to her door.

"See you tomorrow," Kagome yelled before getting into her house.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Jenbeyer86**

**otakugirl **

**animerks**

**Abby **

**Nezumi-24-7 **

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter: Party time **

**Oh and PM if you want to write a lemon for me^-^**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Party Time

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!" The crowd of family, friends, and associates yelled when Inuyasha walked into his parents' house.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Thank you everyone."

"Aww, happy birthday sweetie. My little baby is growing up," Izayoi gushed as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom," Inuyasha groan.

"Inuyasha, my boy. You're a man now," Inu No Taisho said as he gave his son a pat on the back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Thanks dad," he mumbled.

"Happy birthday little brother," Sesshomaru said as his arms were wrapped around a short woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks Jackass," Inuyasha told his brother than moved his attention to the woman his brother was holding.

Sesshomaru noticing Inuyasha looking at the woman said, "This is Rin."

"His girlfriend," Izayoi said as she walked past them with Inu No Taisho following right behind her.

"Didn't know assholes could have a girlfriend," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"I thought you would know by now since you have one," Sesshomaru snapped back.

Inuyasha growled in response.

"Damn," Miroku said with a smirk as Sango and him walked towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Miroku was wearing a black pants and a suit jacket with a white shirt underneath and a purple tie. Sango was wearing a purple one slanted spaghetti strapped dress. She had silver open toe high heels with long circle shaped earrings and a bracelet. Her hair was down with curls in it.

"Happy birthday Yash," Sango said as she walked towards Inuyasha and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Sango. You're the only nice one I see," Inuyasha said as he return the hug.

"Who's she?" Sango asked as she gave Sesshomaru a hug.

"Oh that's Rin," Inuyasha said smartly as Miroku gave Inuyasha a pat on the back.

"Hi," Rin said as she held out her hand. Sango shook it and gave her a look over. Rin was wearing a short sleeve orange dress, with white three inch heels, necklace, and earing. Her hair was in a side pony tail and the back was straight down (like in the anime).

"Hi, I'm Sango," Sango said as she shook her hand.

"Rin," Rin replied back.

"Ahh, Such a beautiful woman. Would you-"Miroku said as he grabbed Rin's hand but a growl from Sesshomaru stopped him from speaking. Miroku gave a nervous chuckle as he let go of her hand and hid behind Sango.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he took a flute of wine from a waiter's tray.

"She's at home. She had to talk to her mom, before she left," Sango said.

"Why is she okay?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of his wine.

Sango smiled as his concerns and said, "No. It had something to do with your birthday present."

"What's my birthday present?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing," Sango said.

"Tell me," Inuyasha whined.

"No," Sango replied.

"Tel-"Inuyasha was saying when Kikyo ran up to him and hugged him..

"Happy Birthday Yash," Kikyo said pushing her boobs into his chest.

"Thank," Inuyasha mumbled as he gave her a pat on the back then pushed her off of him.

Sango snorted at what Kikyo was wearing. She was wearing a red tube dress that stopped 5 inches below her butt with black heels, a heart shaped necklace and earrings. Her hair was in a bun.

"Happy Birthday Inuyasha, dear" Kikyo's mother, Leiko, said as her husband and her walked towards the little group.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hamakada. Thank you for coming," Inuyasha said.

"Ohh what lovely matters you have. Didn't I tell you to call me mom," Leiko said with a smile on her face. Her husband, Hanu, just stood there.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who had turned around to hid his laughter, Sango bit her lip to keep from smiling, and Miroku coughed.

Inuyasha was about to say something when his phone in his pocket vibrated.

"Excuse me," he said as he turned around and answered his phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey birthday boy," Kagome said from over the phone.

Inuyasha smiled and asked," Hey princess. Where are you?"

"Outside," was her response.

"Okay, wait there," Inuyasha replied before he ended the call.

Inuyasha turned back around and said, "Excuse I'm have to go get my girlfriend," as he literally ran out of the house.

Miroku and Sesshomaru snickered as Sango smiled. Kikyo and her mother's face turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Leiko?" Izayoi asked as she walked up towards the group.

"I thought Inuyasha and his little girlfriend broke up," Leiko said.

"Oh no. Whoever told you that lie? Those two are solid as a rock," Izayoi replied with a smile on her face.

Kikyo and Leiko's frown deepen.

Izayoi smiled at them then turned to Rin.

"So, dear. How did you and my Sesshomaru meet?" she asked.

Rin blushed while Miroku and Inu No Taisho snickered.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha waited by the circle driveway located in front of the mansion that was filled with cars. He was waiting for the limo that Kagome was picked up in to come. He smiled when the limo came into view.

A minute later the limo stopped in front of him He didn't even let the chauffer open it. He open the door and his breathe caught in his thought.

'Dam she looks sexy,' he thought.

He stuck a hand to help her get out of the limo.

"Hi," Kagome said as she took his hand but pulled him into the limo.

"Hey," Inuyasha started to complain but stopped when Kagome closed her lips unto his. She pulled away a couple of second later.

"Hi," Kagome replied with a giggle.

"Hey," Inuyasha said again as he closed his lips unto hers.

"Stop it," Kagome responded while giggling as she lightly pushed her away.

After Inuyasha pulled away Kagome handed him a small rectangular blue velvet box.

"Here you go. Happy Birthday," Kagome said.

Inuyasha's eyes soften. "You didn't have to get me anything," he told Kagome.

"I know," Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha smirked and open the box. He took out a necklace that had his name on it in gold.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I already have one of these," he said as he showed her the necklace around his neck.

"Really?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome groaned and set her head against his shoulder.

"I feel really stupid," Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Well since I have one, you can have this one. I want everyone to know who you belong too," while taking off his necklace that he was wearing and clapping it around her neck.

"Yashie," Kagome said as she traced his name over the necklace.

"Did you read the description on the back?" She asked.

He shook his head and flipped the necklace over and saw that it said,' Love you~ Kagome'. He smirked and kissed her neck which caused her to shiver.

"I love you too," he said.

"Do you?" Kagome asked jokily.

"Yes I do," Inuyasha said as he leaned Kagome back and hovered over her.

"Show me," Kagome responded.

"With pleasure," Inuyasha replied as he descended his lips unto Kagome's.

"Ohhh, Izayoi I love your dress," Kikyo said as she pointed to Izayoi's long green three fourth sleeve dress.

"Wish she could say the same for yours," Sango mumbled as she took a sip of water from her fancy glass cup. Kikyo glared at Sango.

"Thank you dear," Izayoi said in responded. After Rin told Izayoi that her and Sesshomaru meet after he saved her from some drunk guys at a party, Kikyo started to give Izayoi compliments about everything, her hair, shoes, house, and etc.

"Shouldn't Inuyasha be back right now?" Leiko asked.

"They should be," Izayoi agreed.

"I'll call them Izayoi," Sango said as she pulled her phone from of her silver purse.

"Thanks dear," Izayoi replied.

"Daddy," Kagome giggled as Inuyasha placed kisses on her neck and chest.

He slowly traveled his lips up to hers, kissing her again.

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned as his tongue played with hers.

He wrapped her right leg around his waist.

He pulled away and kissed the underside of her chin. He was about to kiss her ear when her phone started to ring. Kagome reached for her purse which was on the floor, took out her phone, and answered it.

"Hello," she said as she let out a silent moan when Inuyasha tongue started to play with her ear.

"Stop giving Inuyasha his present," Sango responded.

Kagome gasped and said," Sango shut up. He could hear you. He doesn't know about his present yet." Sango rolled her eyes from over the phone.

"What present?" Inuyasha asked as he let go of Kagome's ear to look at her.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly.

"I think you're lying to me. Maybe daddy needs to punish you more," Inuyasha whispered as he sucked on her neck again.

"Kami," Kagome moaned.

"Hey you two. Stop doing whatever you're doing. Inuyasha your mom wants you back here so we can cut the cake," Sango said.

Inuyasha stopped sucking Kagome's ear and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the phone from Kagome and said, "Fine Sango. Get your panties out of the twist. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Then he ended the call.

He got off of Kagome to let her get up and fix herself. Kagome pulled down her black spaghetti straps dress. She checked her hair making sure her hump was okay and the rest of her hair was down (hump in the middle and hair straight down around it). She added some more lip gloss to her lips before giving herself a final checkup and turning towards Inuyasha to see him staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, got out of the limo, and held his hand out for Kagome. Kagome accepted and got out of the limo too.

He closed the door and told the chauffeur that they would be back in a few hours. The chauffeur nodded in responds.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and she leaned into him. They made it to the door and Inuyasha let them in. While they were looking for his parents, many people came up to Inuyasha and told him 'happy birthday'.

They finally saw his parents and their friends.

"Hey guys," Kagome said as she gave everyone a hug except for Rin, Kikyo and her parents.

When she came up too Rin she held out her hand and said, "Hi. I'm Kagome."

Rin shook her hand. "I'm Rin," she said with a smile.

"Ohhh, so you're Rin," Kagome said as she looked at Rin then at Sesshomaru who gave her a look of death. Kagome just smiled and walked towards Kikyo's mother and said, "I'm Kagome. Inuyasha's girlfriend."

"Ahh, so you're the little slut who is dating Inuyasha," Leiko said with a smile as she shook Kagome's hand.

"Leiko!" Izayoi said with shock.

"And if isn't the devil itself," Kagome replied sweetly as she gave Leiko's hand a squeeze. After she squeezed her hand she walked back together Inuyasha and snuggled into his arms.

"Oh Kagome, I like your dress. If only you had boobs, the dress would look better," Kikyo said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Sorry I don't feel like wasting my money, trying to buy breast implants like your mother and you," Kagome snapped back.

"At least we have the money," Leiko said while pointing her nose in the air.

"I have money. Doesn't mean I want to look like the next Barbie," Kagome replied.

"Thought you would since you have to earn money off the street,"Leiko said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not your daughter," Kagome said smoothly as Inuyasha kept his grip on her waist.

Leiko was about to say something when Izayoi interrupted her.

"Cake! Why don't we cut the cake," Izayoi said as she elbowed Inu No Taisho who was watching Leiko, Kikyo, argue with Kagome mirth in his eyes. He didn't know Kagome would snap back like that.

'You chose a good woman, Inuyasha,' he thought until his mate elbowed.

He looked over at her and realized she must have said something.

'Damn I wasn't listening. I'll just agree,' he thought.

"Yeah. Good idea Izzy," he responded.

"I know," she said as she grabbed Inu No Taisho's hand and dragged him to the kitchen to tell the cook to get Inuyasha's cake.

A minute later they heard Izayoi yell," Okay everyone. Let's gather around to sing happy birthday and then we can eat cake."

The adults nodded their heads, while the 'younger' folks cheered.

"Come up here Inuyasha," Izayoi said. Kagome was about to unwrap herself from Inuyasha however Inuyasha tighten his grip on her waist and dragged her up where a big cake was located.

The cake was five tier. The frosting was white with red design on it. On the top there was a 2 and 1 candle light up which stands for 21. (the cake was short enough so he could easy blow out the 21)

"Okay everyone, let's start. Kagome you start off for us," Izayoi said as she looked at Kagome.

Kagome glared at her which Izayoi smiled at.

"Yeah, sing for daddy," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome rolled her eyes and started to sing:

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You (the crowd join in here^_^)

Happy birthday Dear Inuyasha

Happy Birthday to You

Everyone clapped when the song was over and Inuyasha blew the fire out.

Five minutes later everyone was eating cake. Inuyasha and Kagome went into the kitchen to secretly eat their cake.

Everything was going good until Kikyo ran into Rin causing her to spill her wine unto her dress.

"Watch where you're going, you little pest," Kikyo said as she stomped off looking for where Inuyasha disappeared to.

Rin sighed and walked towards the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she was shock at the scene.

Kagome was sitting on the counter, arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck as he stood in between. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her straps of her dress were hanging loses on her shoulders. His black suit jacket was thrown on the floor next to them. He had one of his arms were wrapped around her waist while the other one was wrapped around her neck, fingers in her hair. They were sharing a hot, steamy kiss.

"Mmmm," Kagome gave a moan as his tongue drew circle on hers.

They pulled away for much needed air. Inuyasha began to attack his neck.

Kagome moaned and threw her head back. She turned to her right and saw Rin standing by the kitchen door.

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome said trying to push him off of her

"Why?" he asked as he placed kisses up to her ear.

"Sesshomaru's girlfriend is here," Kagome said.

Inuyasha separated himself from Kagome to look at the kitchen.

"Shit," he said as he unwrapped himself from Kagome.

Kagome unwrapped herself from, cleared her throat while fixing her clothes.

"This is very awkward," Kagome said as she hopped off the counter. Rin blushed and nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to some of my friends," Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked around Rin to go to the party. Kagome looked at Inuyasha walking away before turning around and facing Rin.

"What happen to your dress?" Kagome asked as she reached over the counter and gave Rin some paper towel.

"Umm, Kikyo accidentally bumped into," Rin said as she dabbed the wept spots on her dress.

"Bump into my ass," Kagome said as she help Rin get her dress dry again.

"Hey, don't let Kikyo get to you, she's just a dumb whore whose trying to take things that don't belong to her," Kagome said as she threw away the used napkins.

"I'm guessing you don't like her," Rin responded as she sat down on one of the bar stools that was at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't like is putting it nicely," Kagome replied as she sat next to Rin.

"So how did you and Sesshomaru meet?" Kagome asked.

"We went to a party and some basketball players got drunk. Two of them tried to rape me, but Sesshomaru beat them up. Really, really badly. After he saved me, we started talking. And ever since then we've been talking, going out on dates," Rin finished with a smile on her face.

"Awww, that's so sweet. How long have you two been dating?" Kagome asked.

"Four months," Rin replied with a smile.

"That so sweet," Kagome said as she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10.

"So, how long have you and Inuyasha been dating?" Rin asked.

"Eight months," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, he does" Kagome said as she traced over his name on the necklace he gave her.

They talked for ten more minutes until Kagome told them they should go back to the party.

Kagome stayed at the party for another hour until she said she had to 'leave'.

"Bye everyone," Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha's family, Miroku, Sango, and Rin a hug.

While she was hugging Sango, Sango whispered, "Have fun and be safe."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she let go of Sango.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and walked her to the limo.

"I don't see what Inuyasha see in that girl. She was so rude and disrespectful," Leiko whispered to Izayoi as Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the mansion.

Izayoi rolled her eyes and said, "Well maybe if you weren't bitching at her when she walked in then maybe she wouldn't have treated you that way," before walking away and looking for her husband.

Leiko stood there shocked.

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

"I'm glad you came," Inuyasha said as he opened the door to the limo.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday. You only turn 21 once," Kagome said as she bent down to get into the limo.

Inuyasha shrugged and replied, "I'll call you later. I'm only staying at the part for another hour. So I'll call you when I get home. Kay?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Bye," Kagome said as she leaned back into her seat.

"Bye," Inuyasha said as he closed the door.

After the limo pulled away from the house Kagome got out of her seat and tapped on the window that separated the front of the limo to the back.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi?" The limo driver asked.

"Could you take me to Inuyasha's apartment?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Giving the younger master a surprise gift I see. I sure can Ms. Higurashi," the chauffer said.

"Thanks," Kagome responded as she went back to her seat. She checked the backpack that was at her feet to see if she had everything for tonight.

'This is going to be an amazing night,' Kagome thought with a smile on her face.

An hour later Inuyasha walked into his apartment. He turned around to close the door. When he turned back around he dropped his keys.

"Kagome? What are you doing-, How did you-,What are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked as he started to walk towards her.

Kagome faked pouted and said, "You don't like it," while giving a little spin making the red see through nightie rise a little.

Inuyasha gulped when she spun because he could see her red tight silk underwear underneath.

"I do," Inuyasha said as he stood a couple of feet away from her.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"To give you your gift," Kagome said as she walked closer to him.

"Which is?" He asked confusedly.

"Me," Kagome said as she stopped walking because they were chest to chest.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm your gift. You can have me. All of me," Kagome replied. As she reached a hand to touch his cheek.

"You sure?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. She squealed when Inuyasha picked her up by her waist causing her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Good. I've wanted to have you for a long time," Inuyasha said as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips while walking towards his bedroom.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Jenbeyer86**

**otakugirl **

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Abby **

**Warm-Amber92**

**mayu05**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Yay 'The Mob life' reached over 100 reviews. Thank you to everyone who made that happen. :')**

**Next chapter will have a lemon in it^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: An amazing night

Inuyasha dropped Kagome unto his bed. He quickly took off his shoes and socks before climbing on top of her. His lips attached to hers once he got unto the bed. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She moved her hands down to take off his suit jacket. Inuyasha helped her then continued to kiss her.

Inuyasha broke the kiss. He looked down at Kagome and saw her face flushed and hair spread wild around her.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Once I start I won't stop," he said as he pulled his black dress shirt, red tie, and white wife beater off.

"I don't want you to stop," Kagome replied.

"Good, because I won't," he promised before he closed his lips unto hers again.

He slowly pulled down the straps of her red nightie. He broke the kiss to pull the nightie over her head causing her to raise her arms. After he threw the nightie on the floor Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Beautiful," he said as he kissed her on the lips then started to place kisses on her expose neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as he sucked on her left breast. He lightly bit her nipple causing Kagome to grab his hair.

When he was done sucking and playing with her breast he started to travel down to her stomach until Kagome pulled on his hair.

"You have too much clothes on," Kagome panted as she started to unbuckle his belt on. When she got the belt unbuckled, she unbutton his pants, and unzip his zip. After she was done, Inuyasha slipped his pants off, threw them on the floor, and was hovering over her in red boxers.

Kagome looked down and was shocked when she saw something big and long sticking up through the fabric.

"Aww, Inuyasha. You didn't have to get me anything," Kagome teased.

"Oh, but I did," Inuyasha replied as he kissed her lips then started to travel down towards her stomach.

When he got to the waist band of her underwear he looked up at Kagome for approval. Kagome nodded and he slowly took her underwear off. He was meet with neat black small curls covering her privates. Inuyasha kissed her thigh and looked up at Kagome.

"I like my present, but I wonder how it will taste," Inuyasha said before he gave Kagome's clit a lick.

"Ohhh," Kagome moaned while she throwing her head back.

"Kami," Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha gave her another lick before he slipped a finger inside her pussy.

"Yash," Kagome gasped as he added another finger.

Inuyasha licked her clit again before going down lower where his fingers where.

He slowly took his two fingers out of her which were soaked with her juice and replaced it with his tongue.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome silently scream as his tongue went deeper into her. He thrusted his tongue in and out of her.

' Kami, she taste good,' he thought as he took his tongue from her opening and sucked on her clit.

"Ahh!" Kagome gasped while fisting her hands into the covers.

While he was sucking on her clit he added his finger back inside of her.

He thrusted his finger faster.

"Yash. I'm cumming," Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha thrusted his fingers into her a few more times. When he knew she was about to cum and he took his fingers out and started licking again.

"Kami!" Kagome screamed while arching her back.

Inuyasha drank all of her juice that poured out of her. He slowly crawled up her body while licking his soaked fingers.

"My present taste good," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome looked at him before grabbing his face and kissing him.

"I'm glad," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha chuckled as he slowly slipped out of his boxers. Kagome's eyes widen when she saw Inuyasha's cock.

"Whoa," Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "You're acting like you never seen a guy's dick before."

"I haven't well other than my brothers. But who would want to see that," Kagome said jokily as she looked down at Inuyasha's cock again. Inuyasha's eyes soften.

"Touch it," he whispered.

"Really?" Kagome asked shocked.

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome slowly ran her fingers down his shaft.

Inuyasha hissed in pleasure. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw his eyes closed. She wrapped her right hand around it and gave it a tug.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groan as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"You like that birthday boy?" Kagome asked teasingly as she gave him another hard tug.

"Fuck yeah," Inuyasha said as he gave another groan.

Kagome unwrapped her hand from Inuyasha's shaft and let her fingers run up and down it. She drew circles around the head of it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

"What is it?" She asked while her fingers ran down his shaft then simmered up to the top.

"I want to be inside of you," he whispered.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. She saw love in his eyes. She nodded and Inuyasha sat back up and position himself at her entrance. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

He slowly enters her. When he meet her barrier, he looked at her. He bent down to kiss her while he thrust forward and broke her barrier.

Kagome had never felt so much pain in her life. She ran her finger nails down his back and let out a little scream into the kiss.

After a few seconds Inuyasha broke the kiss. He looked down at Kagome and saw tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked as he wiped away her tears. Kagome smiled then nodded.

"Can I move?" he asked.

Kagome squirmed a little causing Inuyasha to groan before smiling then nodding.

'Good,' Inuyasha thought as he gave her a hard thrust.

"Yash," Kagome moan as he thrust into her again.

Inuyasha pulled all the way out and thrust until ass met balls.

"OH Kami," Kagome screamed as he thrusted faster.

"Harder," Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha picked Kagome's right leg and set it on the shoulder and thrust deeper into her.

"Ohhh," Kagome screamed while throwing her head back and arching her body.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her arched back and took a nipple into his mouth.

"Kami," Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha set a hand next to Kagome's head and took his mouth off her nipple.

"Say my name," Inuyasha said as he thrust faster.

"Inu," Kagome started as she felt something hot begin to form in her lower stomach.

"Say it," Inuyasha said while thrusting harder and faster into her body.

"Yash," Kagome started but couldn't finish because of all the pleasure she was feeling.

"Say My Name," Inuyasha growled out as he gave one more hard thrust.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as her walls clamps unto he cock.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned as he shot his seeds into Kagome.

Inuyasha slowly slid out of Kagome, got under his covers with Kagome, and laid on his side.

"Wow," Kagome said as she brought the red sheets up to her chest.

Inuyasha chuckled as he laid his left arm out which Kagome set her head on.

"I didn't know it feel like that. It was-"Kagome said but paused because she didn't know the word to describe what they did.

"Amazing?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his head to face.

"Amazing," Kagome confirmed with a smile.

"Are you going to brag to Sango?" Inuyasha asked cockily.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and said, "Why should I? You only went one round." Inuyasha growled playful and pounced unto Kagome. She squealed in surprise.

"One around, hum?" Inuyasha asked as he hovered over her."We'll see," Inuyasha said as he position Kagome on her hands and knees.

"Why did I know you would like this position?" Kagome asked then moaned when Inuyasha quickly enter her from behind.

"You like that baby? Tell daddy how much you like it," Inuyasha said with a smile as his right hand grabbed her waist while his left hand was playing with her swollen clit.

"Kami," Kagome said as she threw her head back.

Inuyasha thrust hard and fast into Kagome's pussy. He was thrust so hard the headboard was smacking against the wall.

"Come on tell daddy how much pleasure he's bringing you. Tell daddy how much you like it," Inuyasha panted as sweat dripped down from his forehead while he thrusted harder into her pussy.

"I love it," Kagome screamed as her juice flowed out onto Inuyasha's fingers and cock.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Do you? Show me," while flipping them, so Kagome was on his lap.

"Ride me," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked confused for a second before she lifted herself up then fastly sat back down.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groaned as she repeated her action again and again.

"You like it daddy? Is baby giving you a lot of pleasure? Tell me how much you like it," Kagome panted while she rode Inuyasha cock.

"Fuck, it feels so good. Dam you woman," Inuyasha groan as he grabbed her hips.

Kagome began to ride him fast.

"Scream my name daddy," Kagome order. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smirked.

"You wish," Inuyasha said.

"Really," Kagome replied as she slowly raised herself off Inuyasha's cock then slowly sat back down.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groan.

Kagome repeated her action again but faster. She did it until Inuyasha started to thrust with her. But Kagome stopped him.

"No daddy. Enjoy," Kagome said teasingly. Inuyasha gave a silent whimpered.

Kagome started to ride him harder and faster.

"Ohhh," Kagome said as she hit a certain spot inside of her. She thrust down faster. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Kagome," He screamed as his seeds shot inside of her.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as her walls was clamped down on his cock. After her third organism Kagome fell unto Inuyasha's chest.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha rolled them over so he was on top.

"We are not done yet," Inuyasha said as he thrusted into her swollen pussy.

A naked Kagome was lying on top of a naked Inuyasha. They made love about four more times before Kagome passed out. They were sleeping in pure peace until Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He could hear someone in his apartment but couldn't smell who it was. He looked down at Kagome who was sleeping on his chest. He slowly maneuvered her off his chest and covered her naked form before putting on his pants from last night. He reached into his night stand and grabbed his gun. He gave Kagome a kiss on the head from quietly walking towards his living room.

"Stop," Inuyasha yelled as he pointed his gun at the dark figure.

The figure turned towards Inuyasha before holding his hands up in self defense.

"Inuyasha, my man calm down," the figure said.

Inuyasha sighed and asked, "Miroku what the fuck are you doing here?" as he threw his gun onto the coffee table while Miroku turned on the lights.

"Why a man can't see his friend," Miroku asked jokily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat on the couch but hissed when the scratches on his back hit the couch.

'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk on his face, remembering all the things he did to deserve the scratches.

"I know that grin. That's an 'I got laid' grin. Wait. The fuck! You slept with Kagome!" Miroku yelled realizing what happen between his two best friends and one of them he considered a sister.

"Shut the hell up before you wake her," Inuyasha said as he got up from the couch.

"Inuyasha," a sleepy Kagome called as she walked out of Inuyasha's room wearing his black long sleeve button up shirt from last night. The shirt reached her mid thigh and was very big causing the shirt to hang off on one of her shoulders.

'Dam if Miroku wasn't here, I would take her right there, right now," Inuyasha thought as he bit his lip.

After Kagome was done rubbing her eyes she looked up and saw Miroku.

"Miroku! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked with big eyes as she tried to cover herself.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing? Wait, never mind don't answer that. It's too early in the morning. I'm just going to get some coffee," Miroku responded as he walked into Inuyasha's kitchen. After he left, Inuyasha quickly turn to Kagome. Kagome shifted awkwardly.

"Mmmm. I'm going to take a shower," Kagome said as she slowly walked backwards to Inuyasha's room.

"Really? Can I join you?" Inuyasha responded as he stalked towards her.

"Can you control yourself if you do?" Kagome asked but already knew the answer.

"No," Inuyasha said as he ran towards Kagome. Kagome let out a scream and ran towards Inuyasha's bathroom, but Inuyasha caught her, picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom.

Two minutes later:

"Yashie," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha thrust into Kagome's opening.

"You can't get enough of me. Can you?" Kagome asked while panting.

"No," Inuyasha responded as he took a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh, Kami," Kagome screamed while tugging on Inuyasha's wet hair.

As soon as Inuyasha had them in the bathroom he stripped them of their clothes, turn the water on, and pushed Kagome against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Come on baby, cum for daddy. You're almost there," Inuyasha encouraged as he thrusted deeper into Kagome.

"Uuhhh. I'm ohh, I'm ahh!" Kagome screamed as her walls clamped down on Inuyasha's shaft, her juice flowing unto it.

"Fuck, Kagome!" Inuyasha groan as he came.

It took them a minute to catch their breath.

"Amazing as ever," Inuyasha said as he slowly slid out of her and unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

Kagome giggled before grabbing a towel from the edge of the tub and putting soap on it. She was about to wash herself, however Inuyasha took it from her and began to wash her. He took his time with her legs, breasts, stomach, arms, and especially her private areas. Kagome closed her eyes in bliss.

After he was down Kagome did the same to him. He groan when the towel made its way to his cock.

After they were doing washing one another, they got out of the shower and wrapped themselves in Inuyasha's red towels.

"Do you have clothes?" Inuyasha asked when they walked into his bedroom.

"I have them, but there in my bag. Can you go get it? It's in the living room, by the couch, "Kagome said as she laid on the edge of his messy bed.

Inuyasha nodded and walked out towards the living room with a red towel wrapped around his waist.

"Have fun?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha walked into the living room.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Yes."

"Good but you better not hurt her," Miroku responded.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and responded, "Yeah I know. Your girlfriend already threaten me about it."

Miroku smiled in responds. Inuyasha bent down and picked up Kagome's bag.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maso sent someone to fuck up your shipment deal," Miroku said as he looked up at Inuyasha.

"How fucked up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Blew up the ship," Miroku respond.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Meet me at the club in an hour. Bring Koga and Suikotsu," Inuyasha said as he walked towards his bedroom.

He walked in and saw Kagome brushing her teeth with one of his spare toothbrushes.

"Here you go," Inuyasha said as he set the bag on the bed. Kagome nodded and walked back to his bathroom.

After Kagome was done brushing her teeth, she walked back into his room and saw Inuyasha putting on some black jeans. Kagome stared at him for a second before going to her bag and getting her clothes. Inuyasha grabbed a red polo shirt and walked t the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he was done he walked into his room and saw Kagome bent over, wearing blue jean skinny jeans, a yellow tank top with a black smiley face on it, and yellow flats. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and said, "Did you enjoy last night?"

Kagome stood up and replied, "I did. Very much. Did you enjoy last night?"

"I loved it," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her on the lips. He pulled away a couple second later.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he put on some socks and a pair of black Nike's. Kagome nodded and grabbed her bag.

Fifteen minutes later Inuyasha was standing outside of Kagome's door.

"I'll see you later?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

Kagome shivered and nodded her head. Inuyasha leaned back and kissed her before walking towards his car.

Kagome watched him get into his car and leave before going into her house.

When she walked in she saw her mom and Sango standing by the door. Kagome blushed when she saw the grins on their face.

"How was last night dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she walked towards the door.

"Good," Kagome responded.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded before saying bye to Sango and kissingKagome on the head as she headed towards the grocery store.

"Details now," Sango said as she dragged Kagome up the stairs, towards her room.

After they closed and locked the door and got comfortable on her bed Kagome started.

"It was the best, amazing, most fantastic thing I have ever experience," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Sango squealed. "How many times did you do it?" she asked.

"Either seven or six times. I'm not sure I passed out," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Omg. You guys fucked like bunnies," Sango responded while laughing.

"I know," Kagome replied with a smirk on her face.

" He must've had used a whole box of condoms," Sango said joked.

Kagome started to laugh but stopped. Her eyes went wide.

Sango stopped laughing when she saw the look on Kagome's face.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Condoms," Kagome said.

"What about it?" Sango asked confusedly.

"He didn't wear one," Kagome responded.

"Whoa, What?" Sango asked her eyes going too.

"We didn't use protection," Kagome replied as she laid back on her bed.

"Didn't I tell you to be safe," Sango said as she hit Kagome's leg.

"Sorry we got caught in the moment. Beside it's not that big of a deal, unless," Kagome started but bit her lip.

"Unless you're pregnant." Sango finished as she looked down at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise and shock.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**otakugirl **

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Abby 3**

**evica35**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**5150Girl**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**How was the lemon okay….. Did it need more details?**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Protection

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant," Kagome mumbled repeatedly as she paced her bedroom floor.

"Kagome calm down," Sango said as she looked up at her friend who was biting her fingernails.

"I mean it was my first time, but we did it more than once," Kagome mumbled as she stopped to think of something before pacing again.

"Kagome calm down. You make not even be pregnant," Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's wrist when she paced by her.

"But Sango we didn't use protection and we did 'it' a lot of times," Kagome responded.

"True however Inuyasha could have protected you," Sango replied.

"How? He didn't use protection," Kagome said.

"True however certain demons can smell when their woman is fertile," Sango started.

"And he could have known if it was safe for us to 'do' it without creating a mini us. Sango you're brilliant," Kagome finished happily.

"That is if he could smell that," Sang responded.

"Correct, I'll call him," Kagome replied as she ran to her purse and grabbed her phone.

With Inuyasha:

"So, I want you and Bankotsu to go and check the damages at the docks," Inuyasha told Suikotsu

Inuyasha sat behind his desk with Miroku and Suikotsu sitting in front of him and Koga leaning against the wall by the door.

Suikotsu nodded in response.

"Koga, I want some people from your gang to watch every move Maso makes," Inuyasha said as he looked at Koga.

"Okay," Koga replied with a nod of the head.

"Good now-"Inuyasha started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Inuyasha said as him and the guys looked at the door to see who it was.

However they turned back to what they were doing when Kikyo walked in.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kikyo responded as she passed and ignored everyone while walking towards Inuyasha and sitting on his desk cross legged causing her black mini skirt to rise.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at a paper that was on his desk.

"Do you need anything boss?" She asked as she leaned closer.

Inuyasha shook his head and continued to read the paper.

"You sure?" she asked as she put her hand on his thigh.

"I'm fucking positive," Inuyasha growled as he grabbed her hand and pushed it towards her. Kikyo gave a fake pout.

There was a five minute silence. Suikotsu was on his phone texting Bankotsu to meet him at Inuyasha's club, Miroku was looking over a stack of payments that he made, Inuyasha was reading a paper, Kikyo looking at her nails, and Koga was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

However all of that changed when a tall, small orange haired nineteen year old fox demon with green eyes walked into the room.

"Boss there's someone on the phone named Kagome," the fox demon told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. "What line Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Two," Shippo said as he closed the door.

Inuyasha reached over the papers on his desk.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he cradle the phone between his shoulder and where human ears are located at.

"Hi Inuyasha. I have a little question to ask you," Kagome voiced spoke from over.

"Shoot," Inuyasha said as he took a sip of his water.

"Can you tell when women are fertile?" Kagome asked bluntly.

Inuyasha choked on his water and almost dropped the glass. Miroku, Koga, Suikotsu, and Kikyo looked up at him confusedly. Inuyasha cleared his throat and shook his hand signal them to continue what they were doing.

"Yes I can," Inuyasha replied.

"Was I fertile last night?" she asked.

"No, I would have used something if you were," Inuyasha said as he noticed Miroku look at his confusedly.

Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh before she started laughing.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Kagome said with a smile on her face. Kagome looked at Sango and pointed to her stomach and shook her head. Sango smiled and gave her a thumbs up which Kagome returned.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he handed Kikyo some papers to file. Kikyo gave his a smile before grabbing the papers and hoping off of his desk to put the papers in the file cabinet. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in responds.

"Just got over a nervous breakdown," Kagome said with a laugh before continuing," Nothing really. I might cook some breakfast."

"Wish I could have some breakfast," Inuyasha replied as he took a sip of his water.

"Well maybe if you didn't leave this morning you would have had breakfast," Kagome said the last part seductively and with a smile on her face as Sango rolled her eyes and gave a giggled before getting up and going downstairs to give her and Inuyasha some privacy.

"What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked with a smirked. Suikotsu stood up and left to meet Bankotsu downstairs but raised an eyebrow when he heard his boss talking about breakfast.

"Mmm, I don't know maybe a syrup covered Kagome," Kagome responded as she bite her lip.

"I like that," Inuyasha said as he played with a pen on his desk.

"I know you would. You can have some, if you bring some condoms," Kagome replied with a laugh.

"I'll be at your place in ten," Inuyasha said as he signed a paper.

"Inuyasha! I was joking," Kagome said as she laid on her bed.

"You won't be in ten minute," Inuyasha replied as he handed Miroku the paper he signed. Miroku nodded and looked over it.

"You are such a man-whore," Kagome responded with a laugh.

"So," Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his seat as Suikotsu and his brother, Bankotsu, walked into Inuyasha's office but stopped at the door to talk to Koga.

Kagome was about to say something else when Sango yelled, "Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Kagome rolled her eyes before telling Inuyasha, "Yeah, I have to go. I'll call you later when I feed the beast. Love you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"No 'love you too'?" Kagome asked.

"I'm in a meeting," Inuyasha replied.

"Say it," Kagome demand.

"No," Inuyasha said as he was about to hang up until Kagome responded.

"If you don't say it do not think you'll be getting 'any' soon," Kagome growled out.

When Bankotsu and Suikotsu was done talking to Koga they walked up to their boss and saw him thinking hard.

'Sex or Embarrassment' Inuyasha thought. 'To hell with it.'

"Love you too," Inuyasha said.

Suikotsu looked at his brother and smirk, Miroku stopped reading the paper then gave a short laugh, Koga gave a snicker, and Kikyo paused what she was doing and had a scowl on her face.

Kagome smiled and replied," Love you. See you later."

"Okay, bye," Inuyasha said as he looked through a stack of papers.

"Bye," Kagome responded before she hanged up.

Inuyasha put the phone on the phone on the hook and finally found what he was looking for. He looked up and saw the guys looking at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"Oh nothing, just that Kagome has you wrapped around her little finger," Koga responded. Inuyasha looked at him before giving him the finger. Koga rolled his eyes response.

"Anyway, Bankotsu I'm sure Suikotsu told you, I want you two to go to the dock and see how bad the damages are. If you see anyone unusual shot to damaged, not to kill and bring him to warehouse 13," Inuyasha said as he handed Kikyo another stack of papers to file.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu nodded before turning around and leaving. Ten minutes later Koga left, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to look over papers and Kikyo sitting on his couch texting on her phone.

With Kagome:

After Kagome fed Sango French toast, bacon, and eggs, she washed their dirty dishes. Now they just sat at the table watching t.v. While they were watching a game show, Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen carrying four bags in each hand. She set them on the counter before asking Sango and Kagome to get the other bags while she put the groceries away.

Twenty bags and four trips later Kagome and Sango sat at the table eating chocolate pudding as Mrs. Higurashi put the grocery away.

"Mom," Kagome said as she put a spoonful of chocolate pudding into her mouth.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she put soups unto the top shelf in the cabinet by the stove.

"Can you get me some pills like birth control pills?" Kagome replied nervously. Sango just sat there, eating pudding waiting for Mrs. Higurashi response.

Mrs. Higurashi finished putting the soup away. After she closed the cabinet she turned around and snapped her fingers with a grin on her face.

"That what I was forgetting to give you yesterday. I already got you some. Go get them, there on my dresser," Mrs. Higurashi responded while washing the fruit she brought.

Kagome nodded before getting up and following her mom's direction. A minute later, Kagome came down the stairs with a confused look on her face as she looked at the packets of pills.

"Why did you get some many pills?" Kagome asked as she sat down.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome as she dried an apple before putting it into a bowl. "I know what it felt like to be young and in love and that's all I'm going say," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango laughed. Kagome took a pill out of the packet and popped it into her mouth. Her mother handed her a glass of water. After Kagome swallowed the pill her face made a frown.

"That taste like crap," Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi and Sango erupted in laughter. After they calm themselves Mrs. Higurashi replied," You only have to take them every other week." As took the glass away from Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she ate some more of her pudding.

That Night in Kagome's bedroom:

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha pinched her left nipple.

"Are you going to keep your promised?" he asked as he placed kisses up and down her neck.

"Maybe," Kagome panted a he swiped in a finger inside her.

As soon as Kagome had open the door for him, he picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs to her room to have his way with her.

"It was a yes or no question," Inuyasha said as he handed another finger, and speed up his pace while his thumb played with her pearl.

"Well I wanted to make Ahhh it a Kami deal," Kagome said as she bit her lip as to not to scream which would alert her mom what they were doing.

"What's the deal?" Inuyasha asked as his added a third finger into her in picked up the pace while massaging her left breast.

"If, if, if-"Kagome started but couldn't finished before she explode and saw stars. After regaining her vision back Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was hovering over her licking his finger clean. After his finger were cleaned he laid on his side but still had his left hand massaging her breast and drawing circles around her nipple. Kagome shiver in responds before clearing her throat.

"Since you have a football game tomorrow, if your team wins then you can get breakfast," Kagome said as she ran her fingers up and down his crotch area.

"Keh. My team wins all the time," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

Kagome looked at him and said, "Oh well since you are so confident Mr. Takahashi, then in order for you to get breakfast your team will have to win and you have to score seven touchdowns." With a smirk at the end.

"Deal," Inuyasha responded.

"And a kiss to seal the deal," Kagome told him as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. After she pulled away she bit her lip and unwrapped herself from Inuyasha.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Don't follow me. Then I'm going to get some snacks. While you're waiting here, go find us a movie to watch," Kagome said as she got up and walked to the bathroom that was across from her room.

Inuyasha sighed then 'calmed' himself before getting up and looking for a movie. After ten minutes of looking through Kagome's movie collection, he decided to pick an action movie with romance in it. He set the movie by a picture of him and Kagome at a fair on her night stand.

While he was sitting on the edge of her bed he had a chance to look at her dressers. When he saw a picture of her and two guys he stood up to check it out. He picked up the picture frame and saw a six year old Kagome standing between uncle Manko and a man who looked identical to Manko however the man had dark blue eyes and Manko has light hazel eyes.

'That must be her father. They all look such much alike,' Inuyasha thought. He turned his head when he heard the door open. He say Kagome walking into her room with her wet hair in a bun and a white towel wrapped around her body. She closed the door and looked at Inuyasha. She smiled and moved to her dresser by the door to get some underwear and a long t-shirt.

"Who's the other man in the picture?" Inuyasha asked as he showed her the picture. Kagome put her underwear on but still had the towel wrapped around her. She looked at the picture and said," That's my dad. Him and uncle Manko are identical twins. Well almost other than their eyes, they are identical."

"Who's older?" Inuyasha asked as he seat the picture back on the dresser. Kagome put her long green shirt on over her towel then let her towel slip.

"My dad, however uncle Manko claims he is the oldest which I don't know why" Kagome responded as she walked towards Inuyasha to get her black pajama pants from the dresser.

Inuyasha nodded in response. He let Kagome talk since she really didn't like to talk about her dad since his death and if she did she would get emotional afterwards.

After Kagome put her pants on, she took the movie from off the night stand and put it into the DVD player before going downstairs to get popcorn and drinks. She started the popcorn before grabbing two glasses and filling them up with ice then orange pop. When Kagome was about to get her popcorn out of the microwave her mom walked in.

"What are you up too?" She asked.

"Just getting snack. Me and Inuyasha are having a movie night," Kagome responded with a smile.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, grabbed an apple, then kissed her daughter on the head and whispered, "Have fun" before walking towards the living room to watch t.v.

Kagome got the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl. She grabbed a long rectangular tray and put all the snacks on it, she also threw some chocolate bars and napkins on the tray too.

Once she made it to her room she closed the door with her foot and set the tray on her night stand. She hoped into her bed with Inuyasha sitting next to her.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded as she set the bowl of popcorn between them. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, but being careful of the popcorn. He grabbed the remote and pushed play. Kagome laid he head on his shoulders and let out a happy sigh.

Thirty minutes later:

"Hello," Naraku said as he walked through the door way and set his backpack on the floor.

"In the living room," Mrs. Higurashi responded. Naraku took off his shoes before walking towards the living room.

"Hey mom," Naraku said as he gave his step mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello dear. How was your day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Good. Whose red jaguar is in front of the house?" Naraku asked as he sat down.

"Inuyasha's," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What?! Is he here? Where is he?" Naraku asked as he stood up.

"Calm down dear. He's in Kagome's room and-"Mrs. Higurashi started but stopped herself when she notice that Naraku was running up the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and leaned back into the couch.

'You truly are you father's so,' Korari thought.

"Do you guys have your clothes on?" Naraku asked as he busted through Kagome's door. Inuyasha looked at him confusedly while Kagome gave him a sleepy glare.

"What the hell Naraku?" Kagome asked as she snuggled more into Inuyasha's arms.

"Just making sure you guys weren't doing something I would do," Naraku said as he inspected the room before closing the door and walking towards his room.

"If only he knew," Inuyasha mumbled as he nipped on Kagome's ear.

"Stop," Kagome said with a smile as she playful hit him in the stomach.

Inuyasha chuckled and licked her ear before setting his head on top of hers.

An hour later the movie ended with the hero getting the girl. Inuyasha let out a yawn before laying on his back and pulling a sleepy Kagome on top of his chest. He slowly fell asleep with her.

"Shouldn't the movie be over by now?" Naraku whined as he sat on the couch next to his step mother.

"Maybe. Why are you concern?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she flipped the channel.

"That means, Inuyasha shouldn't be up there and should leave," Naraku said with a pout.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled at his face.

Ten minutes of Mrs. Higurashi looking for something to watch and Naraku pouting, a tired Souta walked into the house.

"Hello to anyone," Souta said as he closed the door. Naraku immediately jumped up from his seat and ran to meet his half-brother.

"What?" Souta asked as Naraku rushed up to him.

"Inuyasha is in Kagome's room," he said.

Souta eyes went wide before they both ran up the stairs to check on their baby sister and her boyfriend.

"No running on the stairs," Mrs. Higurashi yelled but they ignored her.

When they made it to Kagome's room, Souta slowly open up the door. They saw the lights on and Kagome and Inuyasha snuggled together sleep on her bed.

"We should just jumped him right on," Naraku said as he saw the scene. Souta nodded before responding.

"We should but I don't want to hear Kagome's or mom's mouth," he replied as he turn off closed the door.

"True," Naraku said.

"We'll see if he's here in the morning," Souta responded as he walked towards his room.

Naraku nodded before doing the same.

Around 6 o' clock in the morning Inuyasha golden eyes cracked open. He looked at Kagome's night stand to see what time it was. He let out a curse when he realized he had class in an hour. He slowly maneuvered Kagome off his chest before getting up and off the bed. He put his shoes on before giving Kagome a kiss on the head. Kagome woke up when she felt his lips on her head. She cracked an eye open and mumbled, "Inuyasha," before she yawn.

"Go back to sleep baby. I'll see you at the game," Inuyasha whispered softly as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kagome nodded before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

Inuyasha grabbed the tray that their food was on last night. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to put the tray on the counter when he was meet with Mrs. Higurashi cooking and Naraku sitting at the kitchen table on his lap top.

"Here you go Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he set the tray on the counter.

"Oh thanks dear. Would you like to stay for breakfast?" She asked as she put the dirty dishes from the tray into the sink.

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Not this time. I have class in an hour."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and replied, "maybe next time."

Inuyasha nodded as he gave her a hug good bye and a nod to Naraku as he walked out of kitchen.

"And another touchdown by quarterback Takahashi," The people in the inbox said through the speaker. (Idk what they are called) The crowd in the stadium cheered in response

"Wow! Inuyasha is playing really good tonight," Sango said.

"Yeah," Kagome replied with a blush on her cheek when she saw Inuyasha wink at her.

With Inuyasha and Mirkou:

"I'm so getting laid night," Inuyasha told Miroku with a smile on his face as he handed the ball to the referee.

Miroku chuckled in response.

The game ended with Inuyasha's team wining and him scoring eight touchdowns. Inuyasha and the rest of the team went to the locker room to shower and change. After Inuyasha and Miroku were done they walking outside to look for their woman.

"Good job Miroku," Sango said as she hugged her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips which he quickly return.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then turn around when he felt someone tape him on the shoulder. He was meet with blue eyes.

"Hi," Kagome said cutely.

"Hi," Inuyasha replied back as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling them closer. Kagome squeaked in surprise. She looked up and was meet with lips on hers. She sighed and kissed him back

"Get a room," Miroku said jokily causing Inuyasha to give him the finger as he continued to kiss his girlfriend. They broke away a minute later for air. They then looked towards Sango and Miroku.

"Where you going after this?" Miroku asked.

"To my apartment," Inuyasha responded as he picked Kagome up bridal style causing her to give out a little scream.

"See you guys later," Inuyasha said as he turned around and walked towards his car.

"Bye," Kagome told Sango and Miroku with a wave as Inuyasha continued to walk towards their car.

"You bring the syrup?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dropped it off at your apartment after school," Kagome said as she drew circle unto his chest.

Inuyasha smirked and responded, "Can't wait for breakfast."

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Abby 3**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**rspringb**

**Olintc**

**Heydollfacexb**

**Guest**

**Nat**

**animerks**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will have a lemon ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: In those eyes

"Mr. Takahashi," Kagome squealed as Inuyasha pushed her against the door. She slowly started to unzip and unbutton his pants until he stopped her.

"Mrs. Higurashi, wait until we get inside the house," Inuyasha teased while licking her ear. Kagome gasped in response. Kagome looked up and gave his a smile before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms underneath her butt. Kagome trail her right arm down his back and reached into his back pocket and took his keys out. She shook the keys in front of his face. Inuyasha took one arm from underneath her to take the keys when Kagome stretch her arm making it difficult from him to reach it.

"Ah Ah Ah, Mr. Takahashi. I want a reward," Kagome said with a smirk.

Inuyasha kissed her and snatched the keys from her hand and open the door.

He kicked his red sport bag in before closing the door with his foot. Kagome dropped her purse on the way to his bedroom.

"Where's the syrup?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped Kagome on his bed and started to crawl over her.

"On the kitchen table," Kagome panted out. Inuyasha nodded and particularly ran out of his bedroom. Kagome decided to give him a little surprise when he came back.

"I didn't know my bedroom to the kitchen was so far," Inuyasha mumbled as he ran into the kitchen and saw a full bottle of syrup.

"We are so using the whole bottle," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he walked towards his bedroom where his little vixen was located at. While he walking towards his room, he started to strip out of his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants. When he made it too his bedroom he was only in his black boxers.

"I found th-"he started but stopped when he saw what Kagome was wearing. Nothing.

"I see you found the syrup," Kagome said with a smile as she leaned forward on her arms smashing he breast together as she knelt on her knees.

"Kaim, help me," Inuyasha mumbled as he crawled unto the bed with syrup in hand.

He pushed Kagome on her back and hovered above her.

"We are going to use the whole bottle," Inuyasha promised as he open the cap.

"Are we?" Kagome asked.

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha said as he squirted some syrup on both of her nipples. Kagome shivered in response. Inuyasha set the bottle next to her and began to eat his 'breakfast'."

"Yash," Kagome moaned as he sucked on right nipple while playing with the left syrup covered nipple.

'Such an amazing idea,' Kagome thought as he squeezed her left breast while his right hand traveled down to her opening. He began to play with her clit causing Kagome to wrap her legs around Inuyasha. Inuyasha switch breast leaving a trail of salvia to her left breast.

Inuyasha put two fingers inside of Kagome and started to pump them inside of her.

"Oh Kami," Kagome lightly screamed while throwing her head back.

After the syrup was gone from her breast, Inuyasha pulled away from her breast and took his fingers from out of her. Kagome let out a whimpered when he did.

Inuyasha grabbed the bottle and squirted a big, long trail of syrup down Kagome's stomach and stopped at her curls. He set the half empty bottle to the side and started licking down the trail.

"Mmm," Kagome said as she ran her fingers through his hair as he bent down to lick her stomach. He licked all the syrup until he made it where her curls started. He looked at her and smirk before giving her clit a long and hard lick.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha wrapped her legs around his shoulders and started to lick her openings. He pumped his tongue in and out of her.

"Yash, Yash, I'm cumming!" Kagome moaned as she shook her head from side to side while wrapping her legs tightly around his head. Inuyasha gave one last lick before her juice flowed out of her opening which he gladly licked up.

Inuyasha crawled back up to her and grabbed the syrup bottle. Instead of pouring it on her body he squirted some on his hands and spread it on Kagome's lips. He leaned down and licked it off of her lips. When the syrup was gone he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kagome moan when he played with her tongue.

Inuyasha slowly slipped off his boxers and position himself to go into Kagome.

He broke the kiss before pushing into her waiting pussy. Kagome threw her head back while racking her finger nails down his shoulders.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in pleasure as Inuyasha started to thrust fast into her.

Inuyasha smirk and grabbed the syrup bottle and squirted some unto her neck. He bent down to lick it while thrusting into her faster.

"Harder," Kagome moan.

Inuyasha grabbed her left leg and hooked it on his shoulder and started to thrust harder and faster into her.

"Kami, Ohhh, I'm, ohh," Kagome moaned as he thrust faster while squeezing her left breast.

Inuyasha thrusted in one more time before Kagome and him both came.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha unwrapped Kagome's leg from his neck, slid out from inside her, and laid on his side. He drew circle unto her chest when Kagome started laughing.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"We really need to get you to wear condoms," Kagome said as she looked at him.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle and responded," Well maybe if you didn't jump my bones I would wear one."

Kagome slapped him on the chest before saying, "Me jump you? You wish mister. It's your entire fault."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her closer.

"Really," Kagome confirmed as she kissed him.

Inuyasha maneuvered Kagome to sit on his lap as he sat up. He had one hand in her hair while the other one was wrapped around her waist.

They pulled away for air, leaving a salvia trail still connecting them together. They looked into each other eyes before Kagome turned and looked at the half empty syrup bottle.

"We still have some left." she said.

"We'll have to fix that won't we," Inuyasha responded.

"Yes sir," Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha down.

She squirted the syrup from his neck to his stomach. Kagome started too sucked on his neck.

"Mmmm," Inuyasha groan as her left hand grabbed his cock. She began to squeeze and play with it.

"You like that?" Kagome whispered into his ear as she gave his cock a hard tug.

"Yes," Inuyasha hissed.

"Thought you would," Kagome responded with a smirk as she went down his chest licking the syrup trail. She licked all the way to his navel when she stopped. Kagome looked at his cock, blew on it causing Inuyasha to let out a whimper, before slowly crawling up his body. Kagome sat down on his crotch.

"You enjoy torturing me. You know that?" Inuyasha said.

"I know," Kagome responded as she grabbed his cock and put it into her pussy.

"Fuck!" Kagome and Inuyasha groan.

Kagome rose up and sat down. She repeated her actions again and again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groan as he put his hands on Kagome's hips, trying to control her.

"Say my name, Inu," Kagome whispered.

"Fuck damn," Inuyasha responded as he thrusted into her.

Kagome grabbed the almost empty bottle of syrup and smeared some on her fingers. She smeared it into Inuyasha's lips and kissed him. Her knees were on either side of his hips and her hands on his shoulders.

"Hmm," Inuyasha groan as his tongue played with Kagome's. Kagome pulled away and looked down where there body parts were connected and moving. Kagome looked back up to see Inuyasha about to burst.

"Say my name Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Fuck. Don't stop," Inuyasha yelled as he was almost there. He held unto to Kagome's hip to thrust harder into her.

"Not until you say my name," Kagome said as she as rubbed his ears.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he came while curling his legs.

Kagome smirked and sat up and rose up and down on him until she came.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she let her juice flow out and unto his cock.

"Wow," a sticky Kagome panted as she laid on Inuyasha's chest, drawing her name on his right pectoral.

Inuyasha threw his head and let out a happy sigh.

"I love so much. You know that right?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah and I love you too," Kagome replied as she looked up at him. Inuyasha bent down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips which she quickly return.

After they pulled away from some air, Kagome turn her neck to see what time it was. It was ten o' clock. Kagome snuggled back into his chest before sighing.

"I'm going to have to go home soon," Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha.

"No. Stay here baby," he whined.

"I can't. I have to go to school tomorrow," Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"I'll drop you off at home early, so you have time to get ready," Inuyasha told her.

"Let me call my mom," Kagome said as she got up from the bed and wrapped some covers around her. She got off the bed and went into the living room to get her purse that she dropped.

She bent down to pick up her purse and pulled her phone off. She went through her contacts and clicked 'home' which started calling the house.

"Hello," her mom spoke.

"Hey mom," Kagome said.

"Hello dear. Where are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she scooped strawberry ice cream out of the big plastic container.

"I'm at Inuyasha place. I was wondering if I could stay here and he could drop me off at home earlier in the morning so I could get ready and not be late for school. Please," Kagome said quickly while bitting her lip.

"Okay dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she closed the lid to the ice cream.

Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the phone like it was possessed.

"You sure. I mean if you want I can come home right now," Kagome responded.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a giggle and said, "No, stay there. It's late anyway. But be here early so you can eat breakfast and get ready for school."

Kagome blushed at the word 'breakfast'.

"Okay mom. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. Love you," Kagome replied.

"Love you too and goodnight dear," Mrs. Higurashi said before she ended the call.

Kagome clicked end and put her phone back into her purse. While she was doing that Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What she say?" he asked.

"You're stuck with me," Kagome replied.

"I like that," Inuyasha said as she kissed her neck.

"Are you naked?" Kagome asked as she shivered as he grinded his cock into her cover butt.

"Maybe," Inuyasha responded. There was a pause before Inuyasha said, "You know there was a little syrup left."

Kagome giggled, turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There was? Well we can't let that go to waste," Kagome responded with a smirk on her face. She squealed when Inuyasha picked her up bridal style.

"No, we can't" Inuyasha agreed as he walked them back to her bedroom.

A week later:

"I'll call you later," Kagome told Inuyasha as a server guided her to a table were a man was sitting drinking water.

"Okay. Love you," Inuyasha said.

"Love you too," Kagome replied as she ended the call and threw the phone into purse.

"Hey," Kagome said as gave the man a hug which he stood up and return.

"Hello," the man's deep voice replied.

"Miss me," Kagome asked teasingly as she sat down while soothing out her knee length black skirt.

The man rolled his eyes and said sarcastically ," Very much."

"I knew you would," Kagome responded as she picked up the menu. A waiter came to the table, handed Kagome a glass of water, then took their orders. After they order Kagome looked at the man from across the table.

"Why did you call me and you're going to make my boyfriend suspicious," Kagome said jokily.

"Haha. Very funny," the man replied.

"I know. But why did you call me fluffy?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "I want you and Sango to hang out with Rin tomorrow."

"Isn't she a little too old for you to be scheduling her a play date?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her water.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I know that smart one, however Rin isn't very social. She not making friends-"he started.

"So you want me and Sango to welcome her into our packs. Gotta ya. But I thought she would make friends fast. She seems like a nice, cheerful girl," Kagome said as the waiter dropped off plates and a basket of bread.

"She is but she grew up being home schooled," Sesshomaru started again as he put his napkin into his lap.

"And never got a chance to hang out with people," Kagome said as she put a napkin unto her lap and grabbed a slices of garlic bread.

"Do you like finishing my sentence?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a piece of garlic bread then bite into it.

"Yes. Aww is poor fluffy getting mad? You're just like your brother," Kagome teased with a laugh.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but smirked.

They didn't see the pair of dark brown eyes watching them through the window of the restaurant.

Kikyo smiled and walked down the street to her car. Once inside of her car, she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Come on pick up," Kikyo mumbled.

"Hello," a deep voice said.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kikyo said happily.

With Inuyasha:

"I can't believe Kagome left me here without food," Inuyasha complained as he ate a slice of sausage pizza.

He had his feet on his coffee table, a glass of Pepsi next to his feet and the box of pizza next to him. He was watching the t.v. until his cell phone started rining.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kikyo responded cheerful.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he at a piece of pizza.

"Well I was just taking a walk when I saw Kagome and Sesshomaru at a restaurant together. It look like they were on a date. I'm not sure but they looked a little cozy to me," Kikyo told him.

"Really," Inuyasha said as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Yes. Just thought you should know. So if you need anything, I mean anything just call me okay?" Kikyo responded.

"Will do," Inuyasha replied sarcastically. He ended the call, threw his phone next to him and he continued eating his pizza.

With Kikyo:

"Inuyasha is going to dump that little bitch and want me back," Kikyo said as she drove off with a smile on her face.

With Kagome and Sesshomaru:

After they ate dinner and dessert and talked a little about school and money, they left the restaurant.

"I'll see you later. Just drop Rin off at my school tomorrow," Kagome said as they waited for the valet to bring Kagome's car.

Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"Bye fluffy," Kagome said as she gave Sesshomaru a sideway since she was holding chocolate cake for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the nickname but hugged her back.

"Bye Kagome. Thanks again," Sesshomaru replied as Kagome walked to her car.

"Anything for family," Kagome responded as she sat in the driver's seat while the valet man closed her door. After a minute Kagome drove off towards Inuyasha's apartment.

"Looks like mom was right," Sesshomaru murmured as his silver jaguar came into view.

(Remember when Izayoi was like "Guess I should start planning the wedding"….. That's what he means. He's accepting Kagome as his little sister ^_^).

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she walked into Inuyasha's apartment.

"In the kitchen," Inuyasha responded. Kagome took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen with chocolate cake in hand.

"Hey daddy," Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Hey baby," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her on the neck. Kagome giggled in response.

"I brought you cake," Kagome replied as she handed him the container of cake. She walked to one of his drawers and pulled out a fork. She handed him the fork and he immediately dig in.

"You made this?" Inuyasha asked as he put another piece of cake into his mouth.

"Nope. Sesshomaru invited me out for dinner tonight," Kagome said as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Should I be jealous?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.

"Maybe your brother is very sexy," Kagome teased back.

Inuyasha choked on his piece of cake and growled at her.

"I'm kidding," Kagome started.

"Better be. You're mine," he responded as he ate another piece of his cake.

"I know," Kagome confirmed.

"Anyway, he asked me for dinner, so Sango and I can take Rin out tomorrow," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded but stopped when Kagome continued.

"So, I'm going to need your black card," Kagome finished.

"No," Inuyasha said as he threw away the white container that was once filled with cake.

"Please daddy," Kagome begged.

"No," Inuyasha said again. He went to go get his beer from the island in the middle of the kitchen when Kagome stood in front of him.

"Please," she said again while giving him the puppy dog look.

Inuyasha shook his head. It was getting hard for him to say no.

"Please Yashie," Kagome said again as she rubbed his ears.

"Stop," Inuyasha purred.

"I will if you say yes," Kagome told him.

"Fine," Inuyasha said as he reached into his back pocket, grabbed his wallet, and handed her his black debit card.

"Thank you, Yashie. I'll be sure to buy something very special for you," Kagome said seductively.

"In black this time," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed Kagome's butt. Kagome squealed in responds and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay daddy," Kagome whispered as she looked up at him.

"I love you very much," Kagome said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you. I love seeing your face when I wake up in the morning. I love hearing your voice before I go to sleep. I love seeing that smile that comes to your lips when you're happy," Inuyasha confess. Kagome had little tears forming in her eyes.

"And I love how your lips feel against mines," Inuyasha finished as he closed the gap between them. He kissed her with so much passionate that it caused Kagome to take a step back. However she return the kiss with as much passion as he gave her.

After a minute they pulled away. Kagome and Inuyasha looked into each other eyes. They could see their future in those eyes.

They could see how much love and passion for one another in those eyes.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**otakugirl00 **

**xXxWhitelipsxXx**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**rspringb**

**Larissa**

**inukagomemcshippo**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**Sukai Skye**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will have some drama in it ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: How could he?

"What if they hate me?" Rin complain as Sesshomaru drove them to Kagome's school.

"They won't hate you. Didn't you guys get along at the party?" Sesshomaru asked as he turn a corner.

"Yeah, but that was a couple of weeks of go," Rin responded as she looked out the window. There was a pause.

"They're not that bad. Sango's a tomboy and Kagome's," Sesshomaru started but stopped to think of a word to describe Kagome.

"Kagome's what?" Rin asked as she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute before saying, "Bipolar."

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Close enough," Sesshomaru replied as he drove into the front of the school parking lot. They saw some high school students staring in awe at Sesshomaru silver 2014 Jaguar XF.

Sesshomaru drove to the entrance where he saw Kagome standing on the curb drinking a slushy while on her phone. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing red skinny jeans with a stripped black and white shirt and black flats. She had her yellow backpack on her shoulders and a black purse at her feet. She looked up when she notice the silver car driving towards her.

"Hello," Kagome said as Sesshomaru rolled down Rin's window.

"Where Sango?" he asked.

"Getting my car," Kagome responded back.

Sesshomaru nodded then looked at Rin.

"Have fun. Sango and Kagome will protect you. You can buy anything you want," he said as he grabbed his wallet and pulled out his debit card and handed to her.

Rin was about to protest when Sesshomaru gave her look that shut her up. Rin sighed and responded, "Fine."

Sesshomaru nodded and bent over and gave her a kiss on the lips. After a minute Kagome started to make fun of them.

"Oh my gosh you guys, get a room," she said with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru broke away from the kiss and glared at her.

"At least the only thing we share is salvia," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome blushed and gave him the finger as she walked away to get inside her car that Sango drove up in.

"Have fun," Sesshomaru repeated again as Rin got out of the car. Rin bent through the window and they shared another kiss.

"Okay bye," Rin said.

"Bye," Sesshomaru responded as he watched Rin get into the backseat of Kagome's car.

Sesshomaru sighed as they drove away.

With the girls:

"How are you today, Rin?" Sango asked as she turned the corner driving away from the school.

"Good, I just had three classes today," Rin responded as she looked through the window.

Sango nodded.

"So how did you and Sesshomaru meet. I didn't get the whole story at the party?" Sango asked as she stopped at a red light.

"He saved me from getting rape at a party," Rin replied.

"Aww thanks sweet," Sango said. She was about to say something else when Kagome started giggling. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked.

Sango shook her and said, "She's texting Inuyasha. Which she shouldn't since we are having a girl's day out." As she started driving as the light turned green.

Kagome ignored her and texted a reply to Inuyasha. After a second Kagome started giggling again.

"That's it," Sango responded as she reached over and snatch the phone from Kagome's hand which she protested.

"Hey, give it back," Kagome said as she reached for her phone.

Sango stopped at a stop sign before going through Kagome's contacts and clicking 'daddy' which started to call Inuyasha. She put the phone of speaker.

"Hey baby. You like all those things I want to do with your body. I want to do that and more," Inuyasha husky voice said through the phone.

Sango and Rin gave Kagome a look causing her too blush.

"Control your dick Inuyasha. Stop texting Kagome. We are having a girl's day out and you are distracting her. She will talk to you later, bye." Sango told him before ending the call. She put the phone in her purse so Kagome couldn't get it.

"Bitch," Kagome mumbled as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Sango rolled her eyes and continued driving towards the mall.

When they made it to the mall, they got out of the car and went to the first clothes store they saw.

"So how are things with you in Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked at a red see through shirt and kept it.

"Well-"Rin started as she looked at some brown pants.

"Well what? Who do we have to beat up?" Kagome asked as she looked at Rin.

"No one yet. It's just that this girl is always around him," Rin responded with a sigh.

"What's her name?" Sango asked as she looked at sunglasses.

"Kagura," Rin said as she walked to the dressing room with a lot of clothes in her arms. Kagome and Sango followed.

"What's her last name?" Kagome asked as she changed out her shirt to put on the red see through shirt. She posed for a minute before deciding to keep it.

"Yamazaki," Rin said as she changed into an orange sundress.

"Really?" Kagome asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Rin asked.

Kagome stood on the counter in the dressing room and said, "Yeah. She dated my older brother."

"Naraku?" Sango asked as she put on a purple jacket and looked over the wall that separated them from each other.

Kagome nodded before jumping off the counter and getting dress in her regular clothes.

After they were all dressed in their regular clothes and kept the clothes they wanted, they walked to the check-out area. The line wasn't that long.

"But she's always on Sesshomaru's dick when she knows he has a girlfriend," Rin said.

"I know the feeling," Kagome responded.

"I do too," Sango agreed.

"Koharu still after Miroku?" Kagome asked as they walked closer to the check-out counter.

Sango nodded.

"Who's Koharu?" Rin asked.

"An old longtime girlfriend of Miroku of all of a sudden showed back in town," Sango said dryly.

Rin nodded in understandment. They walked closer to the check-out counter. After they were checked out and grabbed their bags they walked out of the store.

"Where to next?" Rin asked.

"Victoria Secrets," Kagome responded with a blush.

"You need a bra?" Sango asked as they walked towards Victoria Secrets.

"That too, but I promised Inuyasha I would buy him something," Kagome said with a blush on her cheeks.

Rin and Sango giggled at her blush.

When they walked into Victoria secrets they went separate way. Kagome went to the lingerie section, Rin to the underwear section, and Sango to the bra section.

Kagome was looking at lingerie for minute before picking a black nightie and a red lace bra and underwear set. She turned around to meet up with Sango and Rin when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so-"Kagome started to apologize until she realized who she bump into. Kikyo.

"Oh. Well if it isn't Kagome," Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't the hoe from the corner. Shouldn't you be at that corner getting money from some guy?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo let out a laugh before saying, "It seems like Inuyasha's been at my corner a lot especially last night."

Kagome growled before laughing.

"Funny. Inuyasha was with me all night and we were doing more than talking. Maybe you need to stop dreaming that Inuyasha would ever want you back," Kagome replied with a sweet smile on her face.

Kikyo let out a fake laugh.

"Sweetie, Inuyasha will always want. He won't be able to contain himself when we go in this trip alone," Kikyo said as she started to walk away.

"What trip?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you. He and I are going on a trip for a whole week next month, by ourselves. I just decided to buy some stuff, so we could waste sometime," Kikyo responded with a grin on her face.

"Leave him alone," Kagome growled out. They didn't notice when Sango and Rin walked in their direction.

"Aww, is the little girl giving me orders? Listen her you little pest, Inuyasha will never want you, he never did," Kikyo said as she looked Kagome in the eyes.

"If he didn't want to be with me then why is he still dating me? Why are we making love every damn night? It will be kinda hard faking that you want and love somebody. So listen here you dumb bitch, you need, no you will leave Inuyasha alone. If you don't, I'll beat the living shit out of you and your mom or Izayoi won't be there to stop me," Kagome responded.

"Is that a threat?" Kikyo joked.

"No it's a damn promise," Kagome told her as she turned and walked away.

She stopped when she realized Sango and Rin was watching her.

"Hey guys. When did you get here?" Kagome asked as she started to walk towards the bra section.

"When you told her to leave Inuyasha alone," Rin said.

Kagome nodded and picked up a pink bra in her size before walking towards the check-out counter.

After they checked out they walked to a shoe store.

"I'm so glad Inuyasha gave me his debit card," Kagome said as she tried on a pair of red pumps.

"Same here," Rin and Sango replied referring to their own men.

"So how's college?" Kagome asked Rin.

"It's good. It's different seeing and being around other people since I've been home schooled when I was little," Rin said as she tried on a pair of brown knee high boots.

"Thant's good," Sango responded.

Twenty minutes later:

"I'm hungry," Kagome complain.

"Me too," Rin agreed.

"We'll get some Chinese after this," Sango said. Kagome and Rin nodded in response.

Five minutes later, they left the store with bags in hands and went to get something to eat.

"This has been a fun day," said Kagome as she ate some orange chicken with rice.

Rin smiled, nodded, and responded, "Yeah. I'm glad Sesshomaru talked me into going out with you guys. You guys are way different from how he describes you."

"How did he describe us?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Well-"Rin said as she shifted uncomfortable.

"Come on. We won't get mad at you," Kagome said as she looked at Rin.

"Well he said Sango was a tomboy," Rin started.

"Can't argue with that," Sango replied.

"And that Kagome is bipolar," Rin finished.

"What!" Kagome yelled. Sango choked on her water. After taking a deep breathe Sango said," He hit it right on the head."

Rin laugh as Kagome pouted.

After they were done eating, Kagome drove them all home. Rin was the first one.

"Bye Rin. Call you later," Kagome said while Sango waved.

"Bye guys," Rin replied as she grabbed her bags and shut the door. They waited until she was inside her apartment building before Kagome drove off again.

"You can drop me off at Miroku's. I want to surprise him," Sango said with a smile.

Kagome chuckled before doing as instructed.

"I'll keep your bags at my house. Go have fun with your man," Kagome told her with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," Sango responded as she got out of the car.

"Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Sango replied as she walked towards the apartment building.

'That's strange, why is Koharu's car in the parking lot?' Sango thought. She shook the thought off and walked into the apartment building.

Sango walked down the hallways since Miroku's apartment was on the first floor. She took her key out of her purse and open the door.

"Hello?" Sango asked as she open then closed the door. She got no response. Sango began walking towards the kitchen when her foot steeped on a woman's shirt on the floor.

Sango breathe hitched in her throat. 'It can't be,' she thought. She was about to deny it when she heard Miroku's voice.

"Koharu," a he moaned inside of their bedroom.

Sango walked towards their bedroom. She slowed up the closed door. What she saw shocked her.

"Miroku?" Sango asked with tears in her eyes.

With Kagome:

After Sango walked into the apartment building Kagome drove off towards Inuyasha's apartment. Once there she got out of her car, locked the doors, and made her way towards Inuyasha's apartment.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she put Inuyasha's apartment keys into her purse then closed the door.

"Hey baby," Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome took off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey daddy," Kagome said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Baby," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her neck causing her to shiver. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking over some papers.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while setting her purse on the corner of the table.

"Work," Inuyasha responded.

"Mmmm," was Kagome's response.

There was a pause before Kagome started laughing causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow.

"What's funny?" Inuyasha asked as he read over a paper.

"Just that my boyfriend of almost nine months didn't tell me he was going on a trip, with his ex-girlfriend," Kagome said as she unwrapped her arms from his shoulders.

Inuyasha stopped reading. "Oh," he replied.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome said mocking him.

"Kagome let me explain," Inuyasha responded as he stood up and turned around to face her.

"Explain Takahashi. Take all the time you want," Kagome said as she sat on his papers on the table.

"One of my 'companies' in China blew up. I have to go check it out," Inuyasha replied.

"And you can't get Miroku or Koga or want of your 'friends' to go check it out? And why is Kikyo going?" Kagome asked with her arms crossed.

"Because I have to make sure none of my men were hurt and that my other companies are not destroyed," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Then why is Kikyo coming?" Kagome asked refusing his kiss.

"I need her too update some files for my companies," Inuyasha said.

Kagome paused before sighing. She looked Inuyasha in the eyes. She saw that he was telling the truth.

"Okay, but next time tell me when you are going somewhere with a slut, Remember rule number two," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded and leaned down to give her a kiss which she quickly responded too. Inuyasha pulled away for air before attacking her neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha made his way in between Kagome's leg and started to grind into her.

"You like that baby?" Inuyasha asked as he grinded harder into her will nipping on her neck leaving marks.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha pushed her flat on her back and crawled over her.

"You know since I'm going to be gone for a week, I'm going to need my fill of Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome arched her back when Inuyasha pinched her left nipple.

Inuyasha placed kisses on her chest. He took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor. He grabbed both of her breast and squeezed them.

"Oh Kami, "Kagome screamed as she threw her head back.

Inuyasha smirk and was about to remove her pants when he phone started ringing.

"Inuyasha stop, it's Sango," Kagome mumbled as he placed kisses on her stomach.

Inuyasha sighed and reached into her purse and grabbed her phone before throwing her purse on the ground and continue what he was doing.

Kagome tapped him on the head before answering her phone. She giggled when Inuyasha licked her stomach and blew on the spot he licked.

"Hey Sango what's up?" Kagome said with a smile on her face. However that smile turned into a frowned when she head sniffing in the background.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat up. Inuyasha frowned and crawled off the table and stood in front of her.

"Can (sniff) you come (sniff) and pick me (sniff) up," Sango said through sniff.

"Why? Aren't you with Miroku?" Kagome asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"I can't. I, he, I-"Sango started before she let out a sob.

"Where are you?" Kagome asked as she pushed Inuyasha far enough so she could jump off the table and get her stuff ready. She grabbed her shirt that was on the ground.

"What wrong?" Inuyasha mouthed. Kagome held her hand up telling him to wait.

"The park across from Miroku's apartment," Sango sobbed.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Kagome replied as she hanged up and started getting her stuff together.

"What's wrong with Sango?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome grabbed her purse from the floor and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm not sure. But I positive it has something to do with your jackass off a friend," Kagome said angrily as she put her shoes on.

"What about this?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to his noticeable hard on.

Kagome looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Mine friend is crying in a park and you want us to do a quickie?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pouted and mumbled a "no."

"Thought so. I'll call you later. Love you, bye," Kagome responded as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too," Inuyasha replied as he kissed her on the lips. Kagome gave him a smiled before opening up his door and walking quickly to the elevator.

"Stupid jackass rude my play time with Kagome. He is so going to pay," Inuyasha mumbled as he closed the door and went to go call Miroku.

"Hey Rin," Kagome said as she put her phone on speaker while driving to pick up Sango.

"Hey Kagome. What's up?" came Rin cheerful voice through the phone.

"Sango. Something bad happen. So could you come over my house? She needs all the support she can get," Kagome told her.

"Sure. What's your address?" Rin asked as she got up from the couch to get ready to leave.

Kagome told Rin her address before telling her she had to go since she reached the park Sango was at.

Kagome got out of the car and walked towards the playground in the park. She saw Sango on the swings swinging a little. Her head was down.

Kagome walked up to her. She touched her shoulder causing Sango to look up at her with tears streaming down her face.

Kagome dropped to her knees and hugged her. Sango hugged her back, letting tears and sobs come from her mouth.

"Shhh, it's going to be out," Kagome whispered as she rubbed her back. Kagome slowly stood up, bring Sango with her and walked towards her car.

Once they were in her car, Kagome drove off. Sango laid her head against the window. Kagome occasionally looked at Sango from the corner of her eye.

When they made it to Kagome's house, Kagome grabbed their bags and then they got out of the car. Kagome open the house door for them.

"Go take a long hot shower," Kagome said as she set their bags on the floor in her room.

Sango nodded and did as she was instructed. She was silent through the whole process.

Kagome sighed and went downstairs to make some cookies.

30 minutes later:

Kagome had made four dozen chocolate chip cookies.

"What are you doing dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked down the stairs wearing light blue scrubs.

"Making cookies. Sango's having a bad day," Kagome responded.

Mrs. Higurashi in understandment and walked back up the stairs to get her purse. After she got her purse she walked towards the door to put on her shoes, when Kagome walked towards her carrying a clear container of cookies.

"Here you go mom," Kagome said handing her the container.

"Thanks dear," Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Bye dear and cheer Sango up," Mrs. Higurashi said as she kissed her daughter on the head.

"Bye mom," Kagome replied.

Mrs. Higurashi open the door and was about to walk out when she almost ran into a young woman.

"Oh, hello," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Hi," Rin replied.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled before walking around Rin.

Rin looked at Kagome who gesture her to come in and follow her.

"How is she?" Rin asked.

"Emotionless," Kagome responded as she handed Rin a plate of cookies and put three glasses of milk on a tray.

They walked up the stairs. They walked into Kagome's room where they saw Sango wrapped in a white robe and lay on Kagome's bed on her side.

"Hey," Kagome whispered as she set the tray of milk on her night stand.

"Hey," Sango said as she sat up on the bed, giving Kagome space to sit on the edge of the bed. Rin pulled Kagome's computer chair up to the bed after setting the cookies on the night stand.

"What happen?" Rin asked.

Sango let a tear seep out before wiping it away.

"He was cheating on me," Sango whispered.

Kagome and Rin gasped.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango nodded and said, "I caught Koharu giving him head today.

"After I dropped you off?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded as tears spilled out her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Sango," Rin said trying to get Sango to smile.

"I thought he was the one," Sango whispered as she laid her head on Kagome's shoulder.

Rin reached over Kagome's computer desk and grabbed the box of tissues. She grabbed a tissue and handed it to Kagome.

With Inuyasha:

"The fuck is wrong with you man?!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku as they sat on his couch drinking beers.

"I know," Miroku groaned as he took a sip of his beer.

"If I would have done something like that I won't be sitting here," Inuyasha told him.

"Why do you think I have a black eye, a busted lip, and scratches my face?" Miroku asked.

"You're lucky. However she might come back for revenge," Inuyasha said.

Miroku sighed in response. There was a pause.

"Why did you let her do it?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at him.

Miroku sighed and responded," I don't know man. I mean I kept on denying her, but I just gave in. First she's at my apartment asking for help on something that happen in class, then she's kissing me later we are making out. I don't even know how we made it to my room. You don't know how it feels to have a girl throw herself at you."

"I have a secretary," Inuyasha responded.

"Well other than her. Me and Koharu had an history-"Miroku started.

"But she cheated on you," Inuyasha said.

"I know," Miroku sighed.

"How did you feel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Depress because I thought I wasn't good enough, sad because I lost a person who I cared about and angry because of what she did," Miroku responded.

"How did you think Sango's feels now?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku opened his mouth but paused.

"I'm such a dick," Miroku mumbled.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I lost the woman I love," Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded again. "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I'm going to win her back," Miroku finished.

With Kagome:

"Oh My Gosh really?' Sango asked in shock.

After Sango told them what she saw Miroku and Koharu doing and how she punished them, they started talking about embarrassing family moments

Kagome nodded as she ate a cookie. After she swallowed the cookie she said, "Yup. My dad was running around the house yelling 'she dying', 'she's too young to die.' When he told my mom that I was bleeding she laughed at him."

Rin shook her head and said," I still can't believe your dad didn't know you were starting your period."

Kagome and Sango laughed in responds.

After they talked about some more funny moments in their family, Kagome put on a movie.

They all squeezed on the bed with Rin by Kagome's and Sango's feet and Kagome and Sango sitting at the head of the bed.

"You okay?" Kagome asked. Rin looked up at them waiting for Sango's response.

"For right now," was Sango reply.

A month later:

"Have fun, but not too much fun. Get your job done, but don't get hurt," Kagome said as she soothed Inuyasha's tie.

"I know baby," Inuyasha responded as he looked around the airport.

It's been a month since Sango and Miroku broke up. They haven't talked to each other since then. Sango would occasionally get sad but she had her friends there to cheer her up.

Kagome was now sending Inuyasha to China with his secretary.

"Call me every day, okay? I want to hear your voice and know that you are safe," Kagome said as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha nodded.

"And I don't want you sleeping next to, in the same room, or floor as that bitch," Kagome said as she soothe his suit.

"I know baby," Inuyasha responded again.

"Just, just, just be safe," Kagome said with a sigh while looking down.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"I will be. I love you. I want you to know that. You are the only girl I want," Inuyasha replied before giving her a passionate kiss which Kagome returned quickly.

"Hmmmm," Kagome moan into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha we should be leaving now," Kikyo said as she watch the couple make out.

Inuyasha ignored her and continued to kiss his girlfriend.

Kagome squealed and broke away from the kiss when his hands grabbed her under thighs hosting her up.

"Put me down, people are watching," Kagome said with a blush.

"Like I care. Let them watch," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her.

When Inuyasha heard his airplane being called, he broke away from the kiss. He set Kagome down.

"I'll call you every day," Inuyasha promised.

Kagome nodded.

"Love you baby," Inuyasha told her.

"Love you too daddy," Kagome responded as she gave him a chaste kiss.

Inuyasha smiled before grabbing his carrying on bag and walking towards the gates to the airplane.

"I'll be sure to take real good care of him," Kikyo said as she walked in the direction Inuyasha went in.

Kagome gave her the finger.

Kagome waited until the plane was in the air before leaving.

Four days later:

"I think I made a stupid decision," Kagome groan as she sat on her bed.

It has been four days since Inuyasha left with Kikyo to China.

"Do you trust him?" Sango asked as she made a peanut butter sandwich.

"Yes," was Kagome reply.

"Well trust him to make the right decisions," Sango said.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. Kagome was about to say something else when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Sango, I got to go. There's someone at the door," Kagome told her.

"Alright call you later," Sango said.

"All right," Kagome said before ending the call.

Kagome walked down the stairs and open the door.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she looked in both directions, seeing no one, she was about to close the door when she saw a cd on the step. She bent down and picked it up. On the front it had her name on a sticky note. Kagome raised an eyebrow but shrugged off.

'Maybe Inuyasha had Koga or someone send me this. He probably made me a video,' Kagome thought. She smiled and went upstairs to play the cd.

After she got comfortable on her bed she grabbed her laptop and put it on her lap. She turned the volume up before putting the cd in.

She wanted a minute for the cd to load before pushing play.

She saw a hotel's bedroom. After three minutes of nothing happening Kagome thought it was a prank and was going to turn it off when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walking into the bedroom. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha stop," Kikyo giggled.

"I don't want too babe," Inuyasha said as he threw Kikyo on the bed then crawled up her body.

Inuyasha kissed her on the lips which Kikyo responded to very quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo moaned as he grinded into her.

Inuyasha placed his lips on her neck and sucked on it.

"I want you so badly right now," Inuyasha said.

"Then take me," Kikyo whispered.

"I will," Inuyasha responded as he started to unbutton his pants.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and shoved the lap top off her lap.

However Kagome could still hear the moans, groans, screams, and cries of pleasure from Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped off her bed and rushed to the bathroom across the hall. She raised the toilet seat and threw up. She threw up because of what she saw, the promises Inuyasha broke, and the pain that she felt. While she threw up tears ran down her cheeks.

After she was done she leaned her head against the wall tears streaming down her face and her body shaking from sobs.

"How, how, could he," Kagome whispered as more tears ran down her face.

A/N: Please stop criticizing my writing. You guys know the gist of what is going on and I don't need a constant reminder on how I can't write. Please and thank you :p

**Please forgive me for the ending^_^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Heydollfacexb**

**Warm-amber92**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**rspringb**

**Sukai Skye**

**Kayla**

**Guest**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**Larissa**

**EdwardBellaRenesmeCullem**

**Guest**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will be very emotional, so grab some tissues. ^-^**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Everyone deserves a second chance

After thirty minutes of crying and throwing up a little, Kagome stumbled to her bed. She sat on her bed sniffing a little. After taking deep breathes she started laughing.

"Kagome you stupid girl, it's probably a fake. You know much Kikyo hates you," Kagome mumbled as she looked at her lap top that was on sleep mode.

She grabbed the laptop and sat it in her lap. She turned the laptop on and pushed play. She watched the video to beginning and the end.

It wasn't fake. It was really.

A few tears seeped out as she watched the video. She closed her laptop and push it towards the side.

She sat there staring at the wall for a couple of minutes, before grabbing her phone. She called Sango.

"Hey girl," Sango said as she answered Kagome's call.

"Can you come over?" Kagome asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Sango sat up in her bed.

"What wrong?" Sango asked.

"Can you just come over," Kagome responded. Her voice cracking a little.

"I'll be there in five," Sango promised as she got out of her bed and started to pack clothes to spend the night.

"Okay," Kagome replied as she ended the call.

Kagome paced around her room for five minutes until she heard the doorbell ring. She walked down the stairs and up the door. She closed it when Sango walked in. Kagome gave her a sad smile before walking back upstairs towards her room. Sango followed.

"What's happen?" Sango asked as they sat her bed.

"He cheated," Kagome mumbled as she wiped a tear away.

"Are sure?" Sango asked in disbelief.

Kagome nodded and grabbed her computer that was sitting next to her and handed it to Sango.

Sango looked at her confusedly before lifting the top of the computer and saw a video of two people in bed. She pushed play.

"Faster Inuyasha," Kikyo screamed.

Sango quickly closed the laptop lid. She turned to Kagome who was shaking.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. It could have been something they did in the past," Sango said reassuringly as she placed Kagome's head on her shoulder.

Kagome shook her head and mumbled, "It's not."

"How are you sure?" Sango asked not believe Inuyasha would do such a thing.

"The clothes he was wearing are the clothes I packed for him," Kagome whispered.

"Maybe those were old clothes," Sango replied.

"Kagome shook her head and said, "I brought him those clothes, last year."

"OH," Sango replied as she ran her hands through her best friend's hair.

"I trusted him, Sango," Kagome replied as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I know sweetheart. Did he call you?" Sango said.

Kagome was about to say no when her phone started ringing. She pulled her head off of Sango shoulder, got up, and went to pick up her phone from the night stand.

"It's him," Kagome said.

"Answer it," Sango told her.

Kagome nodded, took a deep breathe, then answered the phone.

"Hello," Kagome said.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded. There was an eerier silence.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just saw something I didn't want to see," Kagome told him.

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked as went through some papers.

"Oh, you know, my boyfriend having sex with his secretary," Kagome replied angrily.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing.

"How did you find out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wow, were you not going to tell me?" Kagome asked as she started to walk around her room.

"I was," Inuyasha pleaded.

"You were? How can I trust you when you go around sleeping with sluts? Huh, Inuyasha? Answer me," Kagome screamed.

"It was an accident," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome let out a laugh and responded, "Really the video showed me that it wasn't."

"I was drunk. What video?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up from his desk.

"Someone dropped of a video of YOU and that WHORE having sex," Kagome snapped.

"It was an ACCIDENT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Really? Usually when people have an accident they're not screaming with joy and pleasure Yash," Kagome said as she slammed her door causing Sango to jump.

"I was drunk," Inuyasha growled.

"Why are you fucking lying to me? So sleeping with a whore is making you a liar now. Wow Yash I get to see the real you," Kagome responded with a laugh at the end.

Inuyasha was about to respond when a lynx demon named Bunza walked in.

"Boss Yushi wants to see you," Bunza said.

"Tell him to wait," Inuyasha responded as he turned around to Bunza then turned to continue talking to Kagome. Bunza nodded then closed the door.

"Making plans to have round two with your slut?" Kagome asked as she looked outside her window.

"For the last fucking time. It was a FUCKING ACCIDENT. I was drunk. I don't remember anything that happens and I don't want too. I don't want her I want you," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome paused for a minute before whispering, "How can I trust?"

"Kagome-"Inuyasha started.

"How can I believe you? How do I know you are telling the truth? How do I know you won't do it again?" Kagome whispered. Sango could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"Because you know I love you," Inuyasha whispered back. Tears were going forming in his eyes.

"How?" Kagome asked as she wiped a tear away.

"Baby believe me. Please," Inuyasha whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I-"Kagome started but didn't know what to say.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"I'll see you when you come back," Kagome replied.

"Kag-"Inuyasha started.

"I'll see you when you come back," Kagome repeated before she hanged up.

Inuyasha looked at his phone before throwing it angrily against the wall.

With Kagome and Sango:

Kagome ended the call she set the phone on her night stand and continued to look outside the window.

"You want ice cream," Sango asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she walked towards the door to go downstairs. Sango followed.

Thirty minutes later:

"I'm so killing the bitch," Kagome told Sango as they sat downstairs at the kitchen table eating chocolate ice cream.

"Want me to help?" Sango asked as she put a spoon filled with ice cream into her mouth.

"Nope. Don't you still have to kill Koharu?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded in response.

"Hello ladies," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into the kitchen wearing blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and black house shoes.

"Hi mom," Sango and Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled and responded," What do guys want to eat?"

"Something with pasta," Kagome replied as Sango nodded.

"Lasagna and garlic bread?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes," Sango said happily.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and began to pull out pots and pans.

"Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Did dad ever cheat on you?" Kagome asked as she put hers and Sango's dirty cups into the sink.

"Yeah, when we were dating in college," Korari said.

"What happen when you found out he cheated?" Kagome asked in shock as she sat in her seat.

"Well we broke up for a year. But when your father called me one day and asked for help in raising his son, since the mother died, I couldn't deny him," Mrs. Higurashi said as she stirred the meat.

"Wait he cheated on you, got the woman pregnant, and you still took him back?" Sango asked in shock.

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because we both knew what he did was wrong. And I knew he deserved a second chances," Mrs. Higurashi said as she drain the meat.

"What happen next?" Sango asked.

"Well a year later, we got married then another year Souta was born. And two years after Souta, Kagome came along," Mrs. Higurashi responded with a smile on her face.

Sango and Kagome kept asking Mrs. Higurashi about her marriage before they decided to go and watch some t.v. while Mrs. Higurashi continued to cook dinner.

"Oh and girls," Mrs. Higurashi yelled after them when they started walking out the kitchen.

"Yes?" They asked as they turned towards her.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she replied while cooking again.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other before walking towards the living room again.

"So tomorrow I'm going over Miroku's to get my stuff," Sango told Kagome as she paint her toe nail.

"So you're not going to forgive him?" Kagome asked as she paint her middle finger red.

"I'm not sure. I think this was a sign we shouldn't be together," Sango mumbled as she wiped the extra paint off her toe. There was a pause before Sango cleared her throat.

"Are you going to take Inuyasha back?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Kagome confessed.

"I think you should let him explain what happen," Sango replied.

"I should?" Kagome asked surprisingly.

Sango nodded. "I mean, it could have been an accident," Sango said.

"And he could be lying," Kagome responded.

"True but in the last eight months, how many times has he lied to you?" Sango asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply but closed it. 'He has never lied to me,' Kagome thought.

Taking Kagome's silence as a never, Sango said," See. He's probably telling the true."

"But Sango you don't know how it feels to see the man you love with another woman," Kagome told her.

"I do through," Sango responded.

Kagome and Sango stopped talking for a minute.

"Guys are so difficult," Kagome told Sango. Sango laughed and replied with a "yes."

With Inuyasha:

"The hell Koga! Didn't I fucking tell you to watch her and her house," Inuyasha yelled at Koga through the phone.

"The fuck are you talking?" Koga asked.

"Kagome called me and told me someone left something at her house," Inuyasha said as he stood up and started to walk around his room.

"I did. There was no one unusual at her house. Her mother left the house in the morning, her brothers left an hour after their mother, and Sango came around three o'clock," Koga reported to him.

Inuyasha took a pause in his steps.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Positive," Koga responded.

'Who would have sent her a video? I know who,' Inuyasha thought.

"Okay. Keep doing what you are doing. I'll be there tomorrow, so tell Bankotsu not watch over her," Inuyasha told him as he walked back to his seat behind his desk.

"Yes sir," Koga responded before ending the call.

Inuyasha sighed as he lean back into his seat. He closed his eyes and thought about how he was going to get Kagome to forgive.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in," Inuyasha yelled.

The door open revealing a smiling Kikyo.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he cracked an eye open.

"What? Why aren't you happy? Last night, I gave you the most amazing sex that you ever had," Kikyo said as she sat on his desk.

"The best sex I ever had is with Kagome, on my kitchen table, in my bed, in my car, any and everywhere she wants it," Inuyasha responded as he closed his eyes.

"You're so funny daddy," Kikyo said with a laugh as she touched his cheek. However she got scared when he snapped his eyes open, showing red in them. He growled, grabbed her hand, and threw it off his cheek. He stood up, towering over her.

"One don't not even call me that. Do you understand me?" Inuyasha asked with anger in his voice.

Kikyo silently nodded.

"Good now, whatever you think happen last night was a drunken mistake," Inuyasha told her as he walked towards his bookshelf.

"We made love," Kikyo replied as she jumped off his desk and started to walk towards him.

"Stop lying to yourself. We both know I was drunk. I wouldn't sleep with you when I'm sober," Inuyasha snapped.

"But,-"Kikyo started.

"But nothing. I don't care what you think. What we did last night was a mistake and will never happen. Next time don't send my girlfriend stuff at her house" Inuyasha told her as he picked up a book.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked as she wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"You sent a video of me and you having sex to Kagome," Inuyasha said as he turned towards her.

"But I didn't. I didn't even know we were recorded," Kikyo paused to think before she started laughing.

'If she didn't send it then who did?' Inuyasha thought but was interrupted when he heard Kikyo laughing.

"That's why you're mad. You're mad because you think I ruin your perfect relationship. Well who over send that bitch that video I applaud them. The bitch deserve ever pain she gets. Do you know how much pain I feel every time I see you with that bitch? She doesn't deserve you. I-" Kikyo started.

"You do then. Give me a break Kikyo. We dated for a couple of months, nothing special," Inuyasha told her.

"You were in love with me. And I was in love with you," Kikyo told him as she walked towards him and started to wrap her arms around him. But Inuyasha pushed her away.

"What the hell is wrong with you. I don't love, hell I don't even like you. Everything that involves me being with you has to deal with my or you parents. I didn't even want to date, hell my mother forced me to hire your crazy ass. All I want you to do is your damn job and leave me and my girlfriend, the hell alone," Inuyasha said as he looked her in the eyes.

"You're lying," Kikyo told him as tears started streaming down her eyes.

"No, I'm not. I swear Kikyo if I find out you had anything to deal with that video, I'll make it sure that you regret ever meeting me. Do you understand?" Inuyasha growled out.

Kikyo bit her lip and nodded as tears ran down her face.

""Good. Now leave," Inuyasha told her as he walked back to his seat.

Kikyo nodded again as she walked out of the door.

After she closed the door, Kikyo leaned against it.

"I will get you back Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered before she walked away.

Kagome sat on her couch eating vanilla cake as she watched t.v. Her mom was going to be at work all day, her brothers were with their friends and Sango had left to go to Miroku's to get her stuff. Kagome was home all by herself.

She put a piece of cake in her mouth when the doorbell ring. She got up and swallowed her cake before walking towards the door.

"Wow Sango I thought you-," Kagome started but stopped when she realized it was Inuyasha at the door. Kagome stared at him.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and let him in. When he walked in Kagome closed the door. But she kept her back facing him.

"Kagome look at me," Inuyasha told her. Kagome turned around with tears forming in her eyes. She ran into his arms and started beating on his chest.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed while crying and beating on his chest.

"Kagome-"Inuyasha said as he tried to control her.

"How could?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from him.

"Let me explain," Inuyasha said.

"Explain," Kagome ordered.

"Me and Kikyo, went to a business party. I drank a little too much-"Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kagome.

"And you couldn't tell the difference between a penis and vagina and you slept with her. Good story Yashie," Kagome told him as she walked away from him.

"Don't you walk away from me," Inuyasha told her as he grabbed her upper arm.

"Do not grab me like that," Kagome said as she wrenched her arm out of his grasped.

"You know what? You don't even deserve to look or even talk to me. I don't know why the hell I told you to come over and talk. I'm done," Kagome replied.

"Baby no," Inuyasha said as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

"No Inuyasha. You have been playing with my emotions far too long. I trusted you, you gave me your word. Kami I'm such an idiot," Kagome replied with tears in her eyes.

"No baby you're not. I'm the idiot. I'm the one who made a stupid decision, Please forgive. Let me rebuild own trust. Believe me, it was a mistake, it won't happen again I promise," Inuyasha told her as he grabbed both side of her face.

Kagome nodded and said," You're right. It won't happen again."

"Good. I-"Inuyasha started but Kagome stopped him.

"It won't happen again because I'm breaking up with you," Kagome said as she looked into his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped his hands from her face.

"You are a player, deceiver, and joker. I should have listen to everyone when they said not to fall in love with you. I should have never fallen for your funny jokes and tricks. You and I should have never happen. I gave you everything. I gave you my virginity, my trust, and love and you just threw it all away," Kagome responded with tears streaming down her face.

"Baby-"Inuyasha begged with tears forming in his eyes.

Kagome shook her head. She let out a sob before speaking.

"No more. I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm-I'm- I'm done," Kagome sobbed as she started to walk up the stairs. She stopped however when Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Let go," Kagome sobbed as she tried to get her hand out of Inuyasha's grip. Inuyasha held on tighter.

"Let go, I never want to see you again," Kagome told him as she turned to face him.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and pushed his face into Kagome's stomach.

Kagome tried to push his head out from her stomach but stopped when she heard a sob come from him.

"Please don't end us. I don't want to lose you. Please give me a second chance," Inuyasha cried.

Kagome looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I, I, I-"Kagome stuttered as she shockingly looked down at a crying Inuyasha.

"Please, I love you. Please forgive me. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake that will never happen again. Please take me back, give me a second chance," Inuyasha mumbled into her shirt.

There was silence with, occasionally Kagome and Inuyasha sniffing and the tv. playing in the background.

'Everyone deserves a second chance,' Mrs. Higurashi said.

'Everyone deserves a second chances,' Kagome thought as she looked down at Inuyasha. Kagome sigh lovingly before grabbing his face from her stomach. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome as she wiped away the tears from his cheek.

"Prove it," Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Prove to me that you love me. Prove to me that you deserve my trust, a second chance," Kagome whispered as she looked in his eyes filled with loved.

Inuyasha slowly stood up and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back. They slowly broke apart and looked into each other eyes. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style causing Kagome to wrap her arms around his neck.

"There's only one way to prove to you that I want, love, and deserve you," Inuyasha whispered as he walked up the stairs.

"That would be?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha stopped at her door and looked down at her.

"To make you mine," he told her as he bent his head down and kissed her as he open her door and closed it with his foot.

"Sorry I'm not able to answer the phone right now, but if you would leave a detailed message, I'll be sure to call you back, bye!" Kagome's recorder voice said through Sango's phone.

"I wonder where she's at," Sango mumbled as she ended the call. She sighed, unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out her car. She closed and locked the door before walking towards Miroku's apartment.

Once she made it to Miroku's apartment door she knocked on it. A second later, a shirtless Miroku answered the door.

'Damn, he looks good,' Sango thought before shaking that thought out of her head and focusing on Miroku's face.

"Hey," Miroku said.

"Hi," Sango replied.

"Do you have my stuff?" Sango asked Miroku. He nodded and let Sango in. Sango walked in and closed the door.

"Stay here. I'll get your stuff," Miroku told Sango. Sango nodded in response. Miroku turned around and walked into the bedroom while Sango stayed in the living room.

Sango looked around his apartment and sighed thinking of all the memories that happen in this apartment.

A minute later, Miroku came back into the living room with a small box in his hands. He was now wearing a black shirt with his black sweatpants.

Sango looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Where's my stuff?" she asked.

"In the place where it belongs," Miroku responded.

"Very funny pervert. Now get my stuff so I can go," Sango snapped.

Miroku sighed before walking closer to her. When he was a foot away from her he bent down on one knee.

"Houshi what are you doing. Get the-"Sango started but Miroku interrupted her.

"Shut the hell up Sango," Miroku told her. Sango did what she was told.

"Now, we have been dating for over a year almost two. We been through some struggles," Miroku started.

"That's an understatement," Sango snorted.

Miroku glared at her.

"Anyways we BOTH made some mistakes. Me more than you, but I want you to find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I don't deserve it, I know if you give me a second chance, that I could learn from my mistakes. Please, Sango my love, Take me back," Miroku pleaded.

Sango was about to say no when she thought of Mrs. Higurashi story and what she said at the ending.

'Everyone deserves a second chance,' Sango thought over and over in her head.

She looked into Miroku's eyes. She saw trust, love, and hope in them. She smiled and said, "I'll take you back."

"Really?" Miroku asked excitedly.

Sango nodded then said, "No more Koharu."

"No more Koharu," Miroku told her with a smile.

"And no more flirting with woman," Sango said with serious look on her face.

Miroku took in a breathe and responded," No more flirting,"

"Good," Sango said with a sigh. She looked down at Miroku who was still on one knee.

"Why you still on one knee?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

Miroku smirked, pulled the small box out to view, and opened it. Inside was a six carat diamond ring with a gold band.

"Miroku?" Sango gasped as placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'm down on one knee to ask the most beautiful woman, the woman who I love and want to bear my children to marry me. So Sango Taijiya will you marry me?" Miroku asked with hope in his eyes.

"I-"

**Please forgive me for the ending^_^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-amber92**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Kayla**

**All the guest (^-^)**

**Abby3**

**Larissa**

**EdwardBellaRenesmeCullem**

**Inukagomemcshippo**

**Ashley Sanborn**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**JessyLuvNo1-No1LuvJessy**

**KagomeKitten-Lovely**

**Blue229101**

**Deadlystrawberry**

**Fanficnewbiee**

**Nat**

**Otakugirl00**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**(Sorry if I might have forgotten your name…. I love you too: D)**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will have a lemon in it and some people are going to get beat. ^_^**


	29. Chapter 29: Forgiven?

Chapter 29: Forgiven?

"What do you mean?"Kagome asked as Inuyasha gently set her on the bed.

Inuyasha ignored her question and continued to take off her shirt.

Kagome started to say his name again to get his attention when he licked her left nipple. "Inuyashaaaaa."

Inuyasha continued to lick her breast as his hands traveled down into her panties.

"Oh Kami!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha pinched her pearl while pumping in two fingers inside of her.

She arched her back when he lightly bit her nipple. Inuyasha suddenly stopped what he was doing and raised up, with his knees on either side of Kagome's body. He took his black polo shirt off before bending down and kissing her. Kagome responded very quickly. When he pulled away he saw Kagome smile.

"You want to know something?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You never kissed her," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and started to suck on her neck.

"And you never came," Kagome said before she moaned.

"How you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"When you cum you either, shout, yell, or groan," Kagome told him.

"She wasn't good then," Inuyasha mumbled against his neck. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as one of his hands squeezed her breast while the other hand was starting to unzip and unbutton her pants.

"Well is she good? Is she better than me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pulled his head away from her neck and raised an brow.

"Really, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he started to take off her pants and panties.

"I'm serious. Who's better?" Kagome responded.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the girl who I'm making love to right now, the girl who forgave me, the girl who I'm in love with. Or maybe the girl who I'm going to make mine," Inuyasha replied as he slowly bent his head down and licked her clit.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she arched her back.

Inuyasha continued lick her. He slipped his tongue in and out of her opening.

"Kami, yes!" Kagome moaned as he added a finger into her opening with his tongue.

Inuyasha gave a long lick before Kagome exploded. Inuyasha crawled up her naked, sweaty body. He licked his fingers in front of her face causing Kagome to bit her bottom lip and look up at him with lustful eyes. Inuyasha smiled down at her before bending down and kissing her on the lips while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

While they were kissing he was able to take off his pants and boxers. He grabbed his cock and position himself in front of her opening. He pulled away from the kiss and looked Kagome in the eyes. He slowed slipped himself into causing Kagome to arch her back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he started to pump harder and faster into her. Inuyasha interlock his fingers with Kagome and raised their hands above their heads. Inuyasha bent his head down into Kagome's neck.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha repeated over and over again as he thrusted into Kagome.

"Kami!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha thrusted harder and faster into Kagome. He was thrusting so hard and fast Kagome's headboard began to slam into the wall.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he licked around it.

"I know," Kagome panted as she looked at Inuyasha's sweaty face.

"I love you," Inuyasha responded.

"I love you too!" Kagome exclaimed as he thrusted harder into her.

"I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed as she wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha thrusted one more time before spraying his seeds inside of Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled before he bit the right side of her neck. An electric shock went through Kagome's body causing her to arch her back and explode. All he juices flowed unto Inuyasha's cock again. Inuyasha gave a grunt before taking his juice wetted cock out of Kagome.

"Wow," Kagome said as she laid on her side. She pulled her purple covers up to cover her chest.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to his chest.

Kagome shivered at their body contact and turn over to look at his chest. She drew circle unto his chest then looked up into his golden eyes.

"Do you know what this mark mean?" Inuyasha asked as he ran a finger over the mark on her neck causing her to gasp.

"I've seen your mom with something similar on her neck and some demons at my school, but no," Kagome said as she looked up at him. On the outside she was calm but on the inside she wanted to explode. 'Why am I feeling this way?' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha drew lazy circles on the crescent mark and said," This is a mating a mark. It's a mark that demons or half demons use to claim their woman. So it's kinda like being married in demon terms. This mark is very important to me."

"How so?" Kagome asked curious.

"This marks mean I won the woman I love back. This mark shows you that I can't even if I wanted to be with some else. This mark shows how much I love and want to be with you," Inuyasha told her as he looked into her eyes.

"I like that a lot," Kagome said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha was sitting against Kagome's head board with Kagome in between his raised legs.

"What else does this mark mean?" Kagome asked as she played with his fingers.

"Well, this mean that you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Inuyasha told her as he snuggled into her hair.

"That is so horrible," Kagome said dramatically.

"I know right. Next thing you know, you'll be pregnant and having my potty mouth kids," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"As long as they have your ears, I'm fine with that," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Well let's get started."

Kagome turned around and smacked his chest.

"Didn't know the big bad mobster wanted to start a family so soon," Kagome responded with a smile as she wrapped her legs around his waist as Inuyasha put his legs down.

"Gotta have something to go home to," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Well maybe we can hold off on the kids, and you'll just be expecting your sexy mate at home," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be fine with that, for now," Inuyasha replied as he kissed her.

He slowly lean her back onto the bed.

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome giggled as Inuyasha nipped on her neck. Inuyasha responded by sucking on her neck. He slowly trailed his lips up to hers then started to kiss her.

"Mmm," Inuyasha groaned as Kagome's tongue played with his. Kagome slowly pushed Inuyasha off of her causing him to lie on his back.

Kagome got on top of him and broke the kiss. Kagome gave him a smirk before grabbing his cock and descending herself on it.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groaned as Kagome began to ride his dick. He put his hands on her hips, trying to control her motions, but he couldn't.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha groaned.

"You like that?" Kagome asked seductively.

Inuyasha nodded in response.

"How much?" Kagome asked.

"Very much," Inuyasha responded as he thrusted up into Kagome.

"I'm glad," Kagome said as she leaned down and kissed him on his lips. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her closer.

Kagome pulled away and began to ride his cock faster and harder.

"Fuck Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he thrusted into her.

"I'm almost there," Inuyasha groaned as he watches Kagome jump up and down on his cock.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled before cumming inside of Kagome while throwing his head back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she exploded. She fell on his sweaty chest.

Inuyasha slowly position them next to each other on the bed.

"Kami, that was good," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he laid on his side facing Kagome.

"Amazing," Kagome replied as she looked up at him. Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a kiss. He was about to deepen it when his ears started to twitch. He pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Someone's in the house," Inuyasha told her.

"Do you know who it is?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sniffed then frowned.

"It's your brothers," Inuyasha said as he rolled off of her.

"Really? They're were supposed to come back tomorrow," Kagome replied as she rolled out of the bed to grab her dark purple fluffy robe.

"Stay here," Kagome told him as she walked out of the door.

Inuyasha laid on his back. "Such a mood killer." He mumbled. Inuyasha rolled over and saw Kagome's laptop on the floor. He picked it up and turned it on. He saw two people on the screen. After a minute, he realized it was him. Curious he pushed the play button.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" Kagome asked angrily as she stomped down the stairs.

Souta and Naraku both looked up at her.

"This is our house dumbass," Naraku responded as he set his backpack down.

"Why are you wearing a robe?" Sota asked as he started to walk up the stairs, but Kagome blocked him. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"It's really cold," Kagome said as she tied to robe straps tighter around her waist.

"It's almost 80 degrees outside," Sota replied.

"Inuyasha up there, isn't he?"Naraku asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome coughed and mumbled a "no."

"Oh hell no. Kagome move," Naraku order as he tried to get up the stairs.

"Stop it!" Kagome whine as Naraku tried to push her out of the way. Sota leaned against the wall watching his sister and half brother fight.

"What's all the yelling for?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she walked through the door.

"Mom," both Kagome and Naraku shouted at her.

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi asked confusedly.

"Kagome's hiding Inuyasha room," Naraku said.

"Naraku invading my personal business," Kagome responded after glaring at him.

"I wouldn't be in your business if you weren't naked," nark replied.

"I'm wearing a robe captain obvious," Kagome snapped back. Naraku growled in response.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, walked past them and walked up to Sota.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Higurashi told Souta while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hi mom," Sota replied as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to make dinner now. Roast beef and mash potatoes sound good?" She asked.

Sota nodded in response. After a few minutes of listening to his siblings arguing, Sota decided to help his mother make dinner.

After ten minutes of arguing, Kagome ended the argument with, "Stay your ass downstairs."

Kagome walked back up to her room. Once in her room she closed her door.

She saw Inuyasha in her bed on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she walked towards her bed. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at him. Inuyasha set the laptop aside, placed a hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes.

"I am so sorry for what I did," Inuyasha told her.

"I know," Kagome said as she leaned into his hand.

"I know you are in pain," Inuyasha responded.

Kagome shook her head causing Inuyasha to frown.

"Don't lie to me," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked into his eyes before tears started to stream down her cheeks. She fell into Inuyasha's chest.

"I don't know how I feel. One part of me feels betrayed and wants me to hate you," Kagome cried.

"And the other part?" Inuyasha asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Wants to forgive you, but-" Kagome started before she let out a sob. "But I can't forget what you did, even if it was a mistake. You cheat on me." She finished.

"I know you can't forget what you saw and how you feel. I know it will take a long time for you to trust me again. But I want you to know I love you and this mistake will never happen again," Inuyasha told her.

"I love you too. I hope this never happens. I don't like it when we fight like this. I don't like this feeling I'm feeling right now," Kagome said as she pulled back to look him in his eyes.

Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. When he pulled away he saw Kagome smile. Inuyasha smiled in response and brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful. I'm glad you forgive me," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Oh no mister. Don't think you're being forgiven that easily," Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled his head back to look at her.

"You broke rule three and four and there is going to be some consequences," Kagome told him as she pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him.

"They are?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For now on you will tell where ever, I mean where ever you and Kikyo are going," Kagome said.

"You don't want me to fire her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head 'no' and replied, "She might think she imitated me or something." Inuyasha nodded in response.

"You will stop drinking too much alcohol," Kagome told him.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied.

"No more sex, until I think you've gain my trust back," Kagome responded.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to sit up but Kagome pushed him back down.

"You heard me," Kagome said.

"But-"Inuyasha started.

"But nothing. You broke some rules now you have to face the consequence. You're lucky I don't cut off your dick," Kagome responded as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha inwardly shuttered before nodding.

"Good. Next you will report to me every day," Kagome said.

"What am I? A dog?" Inuyasha asked.

"Want me to get you a collar?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Inuyasha muttered.

"Great. You'll also pick me up from school and drop me off," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Any more rules?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe later," Kagome replied as she laid on his chest.

"My mom's cooking dinner. You want to take a shower?" Kagome asked.

"Why?! Its' not like we can have shower sex!" Inuyasha responded.

"You know what, I'm getting you that collar," Kagome said as she got up and grabbed some of their clothes from her dresser.

She looked at him before dropping her robe and walking across the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Such a tease," Inuyasha mumbled as he calmed 'himself' before walking to the bathroom with her.

"Hello, Sango," Miroku said as Sango just stared at him then at the ring then back to him.

"I-"Sango kept mumbling.

"Yes, no, maybe," Miroku supplied for her. Miroku sighed before saying, "Sango, I understand if you can't marry me because of what I did, but I want you to trust me again. You can everyone check my phone every day whenever you want it. Hell you can even fall me around. So Sang-"Miroku started but Sango bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sango screamed over and over again. Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around Sango. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms before Miroku slipped the ring on her finger.

Sango looked down at her left finger next to her pinkie.

"It's beautiful," Sango whispered. Miroku smiled and kissed her.

"You want to go out and eat or stay here?" Miroku asked.

"Here," Sango said as she kept looking at her index finger. Miroku smiled before getting up and ordering some pizza.

When Mirkou left the living room Sango let out a squeal of happiness.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi," Sango mumbled to herself.

Miroku walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"'Come here wife," Miroku said with open arms. Sango smiled and was about to do as instructed. However she thought about Kagome.

"Wait I gotta call Kagome. I bet she thinks I'm a horrible person for leaving her at home alone," Sango responded as she went to her purse and grabbed her phone. She sat on the seat next to Miroku before calling Kagome.

During dinner Inuyasha and Naraku had a glaring battle from across the table. Mrs. Higurashi would occasionally ask Inuyasha question and Naraku would mumbled a sarcastic reply causing Kagome to kick him from underneath the table.

After dinner was over Kagome helped her mom wash the dishes.

"I see you gave him a second chance," Mrs. Higurashi said as she washed a fork.

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she put away a plate.

"Good I like him and I'm sure whatever he did was an accident," Mrs. Higurashi said with a grin as she dried her hands on a towel.

"But I did give him rules in order for me to trust his again," Kagome responded as she dried the fork, before drying her hands off too.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and responded with, "You are just like me with your father."

Kagome giggled before grabbing a few bags of popcorn and put one in the microwave.

"What rules did you give dad?" Kagome asked.

"What did you guys do up in Kagome's room," Naraku asked as Sota flipped through channels.

"Mmm, work," Inuyasha responded.

"What kind of work?" Naraku asked while narrowing his eyes.

Before Inuyasha could reply, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room with bowls of popcorn. Mrs. Higurashi sat in between Sota and Naraku with her holding a bowl of popcorn. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's laps which was on the side of the couch that Kagome's family was sitting on.

Souta changed the channel to a movie about a Jewish girl. Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Naraku glared at Inuyasha while eating popcorn.

The movie was close to the climax when the kitchen phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she got off of Inuyasha's lap and went to get the phone.

"Hello," Kagome said as she wrapped the cord around her finger.

"Oh My Gosh! I feel so horrible leaving you at home all by yourself," Sang told her.

"Geesh, calm down Sango. And technically I'm not home by myself," Kagome responded as she bite her lip.

"What is that suppose to mean you lady?" Sango asked with a raised brow.

"Well Inuyasha came over," Kagome started.

"Oh My Gosh! You guys fucked didn't you?" Sango accused.

"It felt good," Kagome replied.

"You little hoe. You weren't suppose to forgive him that easily," Sango said.

"Oh trust me I didn't. Guess who's going to be reporting to me as a lap dog," Kagome responded as she leaned against the wall.

"No way," Sango said in disbelief.

"And guess who's going to be having zero sex for a while," Kagome told her.

"You are so bad," Sango said.

"Hey, he did the wrong now he has to own up to the responsibility," Kagome replied.

"True," Sango agreed.

"Something else happen though," Kagome said.

"What?!" Sango asked.

"We kinda of mated," Kagome whispered the last part as she checked around the corner to make sure none of her family was listening.

Kagome turned back to her and Sango conversation. She was met with silence.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

Kagome was about to call his name again when Sango screamed from over the phone.

"Really?!" Sango asked excitedly.

"Yes," Kagome responded.

"Oh My Gosh, we can plan a double wedding," Sango said happily.

"Whoa, slow down girl. Who said anything about a wedding? Wait what do you mean a double wedding? Who's getting married?" Kagome asked.

"Me," Sango whispered with a blush on her cheek.

"Really?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yes. He proposed today," Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my Gosh. Congratulations," Kagome told her.

"Thank you," Sango replied.

"How many carats?" Kagome asked.

"Five," Sango responded.

Kagome whistled before saying, "That's love."

"I know," Sango replied with a giggle.

"Hey I have to go, I think our food is here," Sango responded.

"Call you later, bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Sango replied as she ended the call.

Sango put her phone on the coffee table before going to the door.

Sango open the door and was shock at who she saw.

"Hi Sango. Is Miroku here?" Koharu asked.

"He's is," Sango said as she crossed her arms.

"Can I see him?" Koharu asked as she looked at Sango with disgusted.

Sango pushed Koharu a little before lightly closing the door.

"You know what bitch, don't come to this damn apartment again, got me?" Sango asked.

Koharu laughed before she gave Sango a grim smile.

"I see that little show we gave you wasn't enough. So let me tell your dumbass something, Miroku doesn't want you. He wants a woman who makes him feel like a man. Now why would he want a little clueless girl like you?" Koharu asked with a tilted of the head.

"Funny how you think Miroku wants you, when it's me he's making love to, me whose living with him, and me who he is going to marry. So stop dreaming that Miroku wants a stupid slut like you," Sango responded.

Slap

Sango touched her cheek that Koharu smacked.

"Aww, is the little school girl going to-"Koharu started but Sango punched her in the face. Koharu staggered back before falling on her back. Sango got on top of her and started to punch her in her face.

"Don't you (punch) ever touch (punch) me again. You (punch) stupid (punch) whore," Sango said through the punches.

After punching Koharu a few more times, Sango stood up and looked down at her bloody face.

"That's just a warning. Now stay the hell away from Miroku. kay?" Sango responded before opening the door then closing it behind her.

"Was that the pizza guy?" Miroku asked as he dried his wet hair off with a white towel. After Sango started talking to Kagome, Miroku left to go take a shower.

"No just someone playing a prank," Sango responded with a laugh.

Miroku shrugged it off before walking to his bedroom.

"Guess what guys?" Kagome said as she walked into the living room.

"What?" Sota asked.

"Sango and Miroku are getting married," Kagome replied happily as she sat on Inuyasha's lap.

"Really?!" Mrs. Higurashi asked surprised and excitedly. Naraku and Souta spat out their Pepsi in response.

"Yup," Kagome responded.

"That is so sweet," Mrs. Higurashi said before turning back towards the movie.

After the movie ended Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him up the stairs. Naraku was about to follow them when his step mother stopped him. Naraku pouted in response.

With Kikyo:

Kikyo was sitting on her couch at her apartment doing homework when her phone buzzed next to her. She grabbed her white iPhone and checked the screen to see who it was. She smiled when she saw, Inuyasha's name on her screen. She unlocked her phone to read the message Inuyasha sent here.

To: Kikyo

From: Inuyasha

Can we meet private tomorrow?

To: Inuyasha

From: Kikyo

Where? N What time?

To: Kikyo

From Inuyasha:

Your place at 4

To: Inuyasha:

From: Kikyo

See you then :).

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

Kagome smirked as she saw Kikyo's messages.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into her room while buckling up his pants. (he just went to the bathroom : P )

"Oh nothing," Kagome said as she set his phone on her nightstand.

Inuyasha shrugged it off before getting it Kagome's bed. They just laid in her bed snuggled and looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered.

"I know," Kagome said as she drew her name on his right pectoral.

"If there is any ways I can show you that you can trust me again trust tell me. I want you to have no doubt in this relationship," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome nodded before snuggling into his chest. Inuyasha sighed in response.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too," Kagome whispered back while playing with his fingers.

"Together forever," Kagome whispered as she moved their fingers above their heads before bring them back down.

"Together, always," Inuyasha promised as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'll see you later," Inuyasha said as he walked out of his apartment. He gave Kagome a kiss on the head before leaving.

As soon as Inuyasha walked out the door, Kagome jumped up and changed her clothes. She put on black jogging pants and a white form fitting short sleeves shirt. She pulled her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her keys, put on some white pumas and walked out the door in less than ten minutes.

She got into her car and drove to Kikyo's apartment. She parked her car in the parking lot before walking into the apartment's house. She looked at a list of people and their room numbers before walking up the stairs to the second floor. When she made it the fourth door in the hallway she knocked on the door.

"Coming," Kikyo said happily.

A second later, a white lingerie wearing Kikyo answered the door.

"Hi In-"Kikyo started but stopped when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked as she walked back into her apartment to grab a robe. Kagome walked in and closed the door. A minute later Kikyo walked back into the living room tying the robe tightly around here.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked again asked as she sat on her white leather couch.

"To give you a warning," Kagome responded.

"That is?" Kikyo asked as she crossed her legs over one another.

"To stay away from Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Kikyo laughed before saying," Are you sure it's me attracted to him? Inuyasha told me you saw that video."

"And?" Kagome asked.

"Well he enjoyed every minute of it," Kikyo said as she leaned back into the couch.

Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"Oh really? He enjoyed that? Funny how he didn't even cum when you guys were having sex. He didn't even want to touch you," Kagome replied.

"We made love," Kikyo snapped.

"He was drunk," Kagome replied.

"If you want to believe that then believe it. But trust," Kikyo said as she started to get up and walking towards Kagome.

"It's me who he fucked and me who he sweated on as he thrusted inside of me. So tell me Kagome," Kikyo said while she push Kagome back.

"Do you think he stills love you? Do you think he wants you? Do you still think he wants a stupid, ugly, clueless, fag of school girl when he can have a beautiful, smart, developed woman like me?" Kikyo whispered into Kagome's face. When Kagome didn't say anything Kikyo laughed in her face.

"That's what I thought, you dumb-"Kikyo started but Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hair and shoved her down on the floor. Kagome kicked her in the face before dropping onto the floor and banging kikyo's head unto the coffee table.

"What was that bitch? Huh? I'm fucking tired of your ass," Kagome yelled as she threw Kikyo on the couch and got on top of her.

"I'm fucking tired of you too," Kikyo said as she punched Kagome in the lip causing her lip to bleed.

Kagome licked her busted bloody lip before smirking.

"Bad move bitch," Kagome said as she grabbed Kikyo by the arm and threw her against the wall. Kikyo fell backwards at the contact. Kagome kicked her a couple of times in the stomach and face before crouching low and grabbing her hair and repeatedly banging her head against the hard wood floor. Kagome got on top of Kikyo and punched and slapped her in her bloody and bruised face.

"Next time (punch) you want to (slap) fuck someone's boyfriend (punch) make sure (punch) it's (slap) not my (slap) BOYFRIEND!" Kagome screamed before she punch Kikyo one more time causing her to lose consciousness. Kagome sat back on the heel of her feet breathing hard. She was sweating.

"Guess that was a work out," Kagome said with a chuckle.

She checked Kikyo's pulse. She was still alive.

"And I was hoping I killed her. Oh well," Kagome mumbled with a pout. Kagome got off of Kikyo's unconscious form and started to walk towards the door. She looked down at Kikyo and smiled.

"Didn't I tell you I would keep my promise," Kagome said. She closed the door and wiped some of Kikyo's blood off her hands and unto her sweatpants.

An hour later:

Inuyasha walked into his apartment and saw Kagome sitting on his couch eating a sub sandwich and potatoes chips with Sprite.

"Inuyasha, daddy, I got you dinner," Kagome said happily as she ate a potato chip.

"Thanks," Inuyasha responded confusedly as he closed and locked the door. Kagome smiled and went up to give him a hug when Inuyasha hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I just got something done on my chest," Inuyasha replied.

"What you get?" Kagome asked curiously.

"This," Inuyasha said as he took off his white t-shirt. On his right pectoral in big cursive letters was Kagome's name in black ink.

"Oh my gosh. Does it hurt?" Kagome asked as she ran her fingers over it.

"When you put pressure on it," Inuyasha replied as he watched Kagome gently run her fingers over it.

"You got this when you left?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded in response.

Kagome stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed his right pectoral. Inuyasha shivered in response.

"Come on let me get fix you something to eat," Kagome said as she pulled him to the kitchen with her.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered that night in bed as Kagome traced over her name on his chest.

"I love you too. You might be getting laid soon," Kagome said.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

"Nope," Kagome replied. Inuyasha pouted in response.

"Oh stop it puppy," Kagome said as she rubbed his ears causing him to purr.

"Maybe in a couple of months or a few weeks," Kagome whispered into his ears before giving them a light kiss.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her head before pulling her unto his chest. Kagome snuggled closer into him before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

**Please forgive me for the ending^_^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-amber92**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**All the guest (^-^)**

**Abby3**

**animerks**

**Heydollfacexb**

**EdwardBellaRenesmeCullem**

**fanficnewbiee**

**toolazyologin**

**Inukagomemcshippo**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**JessyLuvNo1-No1LuvJessy**

**KagomeKitten-Lovely**

**Cheery Tropay Venturi**

**starfireten**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**(Sorry if I might have forgotten your name…. I love you too: D)**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Some violent things are going to happen in the next chapter…. You have been warned! : D**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Protecting his mate

"Well Hello Mrs. Houshi," Kagome yelled from Inuyasha's window.

Sango looked over and saw Kagome waving from Inuyasha's car window. Sango rolled her eyes before walking towards Inuyasha's stop car. She open the back door and got in.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied back as he started to drive again.

"So did you guys have make up sex?" Kagome asked as she turned around to face Sango.

"Nope. Did you?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face when she saw Kagome blush.

"Shut up. Let me see the ring," Kagome said excited. Sango held up her left hand and showed her.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful," Kagome told her.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha.

"I want a ring like that," Kagome told him.

"You'll get one," Inuyasha responded.

"When?" Kagome asked with a raised brow. Inuyasha shrugged in response.

"Jackass," Kagome mumbled as she crossed her arms over her pink tank top chest.

"You staying for practice today?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, when does it end?" Kagome asked as she started to play a game on her phone.

"Seven," Sango replied.

"Yeah," Kagome responded.

Sango nodded. There was silence in the car. When they made it to the school, Sango got out and waited for Kagome outside.

"You don't have to pick me up afterschool since I have volleyball practice," Kagome said as she bit her lip while turning to face him.

Inuyasha nodded before leaned down and kissing her.

"Mmmm. Stop it," Kagome whispered as Inuyasha's tongue slipped around hers.

"Wait," Inuyasha whispered back as he broke away from the kiss and started to kiss her neck.

"Sango's waiting," Kagome moaned as he licked her mating mark.

"In a minute," Inuyasha whispered as he traveled back up to her lips. He gave her a passionate kiss before separating. Kagome leaned back in her seat breathing hard.

"You are horrible," Kagome told him. Inuyasha smirk in response.

"Go baby before you're late to school," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, gave him a chaste kiss, then grabbed her backpack before getting out the car. Kagome waited for Inuyasha to leave the park lot before turning around to walk towards the school but stopped when she saw Sango grinning at her.

"It looks like someone else is regretting the no sex rule," Sango teased as they walked towards the school.

"Shut up," Kagome mumbled.

After Inuyasha went to his last class for the day he went to his club to go over some papers in his office.

He was having a peaceful time when a limping, bruised, Kikyo walked into his office.

"What the hell happen to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your girlfriend," Kikyo spat out.

Inuyasha smirk before taking a sip his coffee.

"I see," Inuyasha said before he took another sip of his coffee.

"You're not even going to ask how or why she did it?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't care," Inuyasha responded. Kikyo pouted.

"Do you need anything from me?" She asked.

"No so you can go," Inuyasha told her.

"Are you sure?" Kikyo asked as she started too walk towards him.

"Positive, so you can go, now," Inuyasha growled out.

Kikyo flinched and limped out of his office.

Inuyasha took another sip of his coffee before writing something down on a notebook piece of paper.

He checked his clock and saw that it was 12 o' clock.

"Kagome's at lunch right now," Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He took out his phone and set her a text.

**To: Kagome**

**From: Daddy**

**What are you doing?**

With Kagome:

"Oh My Gosh! Really?!" Ayame exclaimed as Sango showed the girls at the table her ring.

"Yes!" Sango replied with a smile on her face.

"That is so sweet. How did he proposed," Eri asked.

Kagome smiled as she listened to Sango tell the story when her phone buzzed. She secretly took her phone out and looked down at it. It was a message from 'daddy'. She open the text and saw what the message said. She replied with:

**To: Daddy **

**From: Kagome**

**Eating lunch. What are you doing?**

Kagome looked up to see Sango still telling the story of how Miroku proposed when her phone buzzed again.

**To: Kagome **

**From: Daddy**

**At the club by myself. Kikyo just left.**

Kagome was about to text back when her phone buzzed again. She saw that it was from Inuyasha and this time it was a video. It was a video of Inuyasha's empty office. Kagome silently laughed and texted:

**To: Daddy**

**From: Kagome**

**You must really want to gain my trust back… or get laid.**

Kagome looked up and saw the girls staring at her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about weddings and how you're next," Yuka responded with a grin.

"Yeah right," Kagome replied.

"Are you sure that little mating mark on your neck tells otherwise Mrs. Takahashi," Ayame said while Sango laughed.

"Shhh. I don't want anyone to know before I tell my family," Kagome replied.

"Know what?" Haru asked as he walked up to their table and started handing out food to the girls.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly.

"Right and what's on your neck?" Haru asked as he tried to touch her neck. Kagome however dodged his hand and said you'll find out later.

Haru rolled his eyes took her apple and walked away.

"You know you're dead when uncle Manko and Tama find out," Sango told Kagome as she took a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Don't remind me," Kagome replied as she ate some French fries.

The girls began to talk about other things like hair, shopping, and homework. Kagome was taking a sip out of her orange juice when she remember she was texting Inuyasha. She unlocked her phone and saw that Inuyasha sent her a text fifteen minutes ago.

**To: Kagome **

**From: Daddy**

**Both : )**

Kagome giggled before closing her phone and finishing her lunch.

With Inuyasha (around 4):

"Where are you going Yash?" Bankotsu asked as he saw his boss walking towards the doors of the club.

"To see Kagome," Inuyasha replied.

"Awww looks like someone's whipped," Jakotsu teased before taking a sip of his martini. Bankotsu laughed as his comment. Inuyasha gave them the finger before walking out of the club.

Three hours later Koga ran into Inuyasha's club.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

"He went to see Kagome. Why do you need to see him?" Bankotsu asked as he sat down a stack of boxes.

"One of my men heard Maso talking to his gang about taking Inuyasha's woman," Koga said.

"Fuck," Bankotsu responded before pulling out his phone and calling Inuyasha.

After the fourth ring, Inuyasha answered the call.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back into his seat.

"Where are you?" Bankotsu asked as he put on his gray leather jacket over his black t-shirt.

"About to pick up Kagome," Inuyasha responded.

"Hurry up," Bankotsu told him.

"Why?" Inuyasha growled as he sat up straighter and drove faster to Kagome's high school.

"Maso and his men are planning on taking Kagome," Bankotsu said as Koga and him got into their cars and began to drive to Kagome's school.

"Meet me there," Inuyasha growled before ending the call.

"I swear Maso if you or your men touch Kagome, I will kill you," Inuyasha growled as he sped down the street.

Three hours before then:

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled setting the ball to Kagome.

"Got it!" Kagome said as she jumped up and spiked the ball to the other side.

The blue team cheered (Kagome's side) as they scored another point.

"Good job girls. Take a five minute break," Coach Yaze said.

Some of the girls went to the water foundation or to buy Gatorade.

"Crap I left my wallet at home," Kagome complained since she wanted a Gatorade.

"Why don't you ask your mate to give you a dollar," Ayame teased.

"He's not here," Kagome pouted.

"He's right there," Sango pointed towards the door. Kagome turned around to see

Inuyasha walking into the gym with a couple of papers in his hands. Kagome squealed before running towards him.

"She is such a love sick puppy," Eri said.

"He is too," Sango responded as she took a sip of water from her water bottle.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Just wanted to see my sexy mate," Inuyasha responded as he nipped on her neck. Kagome squealed in response before pushing him away.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she pointed towards the papers in his hands.

"Oh, my report of what I did today," Inuyasha said as he handed her the paper. Kagome took it and looked it over. She raised a brow at him when she was done.

"You must really want to get laid," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha shrugged, wrapped his arm around her waist, and said, "That's a bonus I told you I want you to trust me again. And if that means I have to write what I did every day then so be it."

Kagome looked up into his eyes. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a passionate kiss before pulling away a few seconds later. Kagome smiled before getting out of his arms. She saw that the volleyball players were going back onto the court.

"I gotta go practice," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded, took the papers out of her hands, and kissed her on the head. Kagome smiled again before walking back onto the court. However when she turned around she felt a hand smack her butt. She turned around and glared at Inuyasha only to see him smirking.

Inuyasha walked onto the bleachers and sat on the fifth row. He set the papers down next to him before pulling out his phone.

After another hour of practicing, spikes and bumps and playing a little game, the team was able to have another break. Kagome climbing up the bleachers.

"I'm hungry," Kagome told him.

"What do you want to eat?" Inuyasha asked as he typed a memo into his phone.

"Chinese," Kagome told him as she leaned ask his shoulders.

"I'll order some then," Inuyasha responded.

"You're the best," Kagome mumbled as she played with his claws.

"Hey Inuyasha?!" Sango yelled from the bottom of the bleacher with Ayame at her side.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Do you know where Miroku is at? His phone is on silent," Sango asked.

"He went to his mom's house. I'm sure he would be able to pick you up" Inuyasha said before whispering something into Kagome's ear causing her to blush and giggle.

Sango nodded before rolling her eyes when she saw Kagome blushing and Inuyasha smirking while whispering into her ears.

'Those two,' Sango thought.

"Come on tomato we still have practice," Sango told her as her and Ayame walked towards the court.

"I'll pick the food up and thirty minutes, kay?" Inuyasha whispered before nipping on her ear. Kagome shivered then nodded. She took her head off his shoulders before walking down the bleachers to go back on the court.

'Kami I love spandex," Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome's butt in her black spandex shorts.

Thirty minutes later Inuyasha walked down the bleacher. Before he left the gym he turn around saw Kagome give him a smile before focusing on the game.

With Kagome now:

"I'll see you guys later," Kagome yelled as she walked out the gym. The team yelled, 'Bye' in response. An hour and a half later after Inuyasha left, practice was over. Miroku had come to pick Sango up and Ayame decided to walk home. Even though Inuyasha wasn't back yet Kagome decided to go outside to get some air.

She walked outside and felt an aura behind her. She turned around and saw no one. She turn back around and shook her head.

"Stop being paranoid," Kagome mumbled to herself.

She stopped walking when she felt her phone buzz signaling she had a message. She took her phone out from her front jean pocket and checked her message.

**To: Kagome **

**From: Daddy**

**Stay inside**

Kagome looked at the phone confusedly.

"Why does he want me to stay inside?" Kagome mumbled.

She turned around to walk back to the gym when she heard a gunshot and felt a bullet scrap her left cheek causing blood to run down her cheek and unto the pavement.

Kagome grabbed her cheek and started running towards the gym. She almost made it there but someone grabbed her arm causing her to drop backpack. The person turn her body around so her back was on his front. He had a gun pushed up to her temple.

"Make a noise and I'll shoot you. You understand me little girl?" The figure whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome knew better than to talk back, so she nodded.

"Good," the figure said before dragging Kagome to the parking lot and pushing her in the back seat of a black Lexus.

"Stay down or I'll kill you," the man promised before closing the back seat. The figure got into the passenger seat. Kagome saw the man say something to the driver before the car drove off. Kagome slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She set her phone on silent before calling Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha made it to the gym. He ran towards the gym doors and tried to open them but it was locked.

"Fuck," Inuyasha said as he turn around and started to walk towards his car when his foot hit a backpack. He looked down and saw that it was a purple backpack. It was Kagome's.

"Did we make it in time?" Koga asked as he ran up to Inuyasha along with Bankotsu.

Inuyasha shook his head. He started to say something when his phone rang.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled as he answered the phone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Kagome responded.

"Stay calm we're going to get you," Inuyasha promised.

"I know," Kagome replied.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered.

"I lov-Ahhhh," Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello Inuyasha," the deep voice said.

"What the hell do you want Maso?" Inuyasha growled.

"Ohh, getting straight to business are we? I have something that you want," Maso responded.

"I know and I'm going to get her back," Inuyasha growled.

"Not a live," Maso replied before ending the call.

Inuyasha growled.

"What happen?" Bankotsu asked.

"Maso has here," Inuyasha growled as he looked through his phone.

"I'll get Shippo to track the car down," Koga said as he was about to call Shippo.

"Don't. I already know where she's at," Inuyasha said.

"How?" Bankotsu asked.

"I put a tracker in her necklace. She's at the eastern dock," Inuyasha said before running towards his car. Koga and Bankotsu followed suit and called some members from their gang members while in the car.

'Be safe Kagome,' Inuyasha thought.

With Kagome:

Maso ended the call before turning o Kagome who sitting on the concrete floor. His men hand their guns pointed at her.

"Hello, Kagome was it?" Maso said as he bent down so he was face to face with Kagome.

Kagome turn her face.

"Aww. So the little girl has an attitude I see," Maso told her. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I'll fix that," Maso said.

Kagome looked him in the eyes before spitting in his face.

"Rot in hell," Kagome snapped.

Maso wiped his face before raising his hand signaling his men not shoot her.

"Look like someone needs to learn respect," Maso said as he backhanded Kagome. Kagome let out a cry since he smacked the cheek that the bullet had scraped her on.

Maso grabbed her hair and stood up dragging her along with him.

"Now," Maso said as he brought her face to face.

"Are you going to learn some respect bitch?" Maso asked as he looked at Kagome. Kagome glared at him and brought her knee up making contact with his balls and dick.

"Fuck!" Maso yelled as he let go off Kagome's hair then grabbed his bruised balls.

Kagome started running towards what she thought was an exit until a big, tall hairy man blocked her. The man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. Kagome struggled to breathe.

"What do you want me to do boss," the man asked.

"Hold her until she begs for life," Maso snarled.

"And if she doesn't?" the man asked.

"Kill her," Maso said as he walked out of the room.

The man smirked and pushed Kagome against the wall. He pressed his body against hers.

"It's been a long time since I had a tight body against mine," The man said with a smirk.

Kagome struggled to breathe and started to kick her legs, hoping to be able to kick something.

"Now slut. You are goi-"the man started but stopped when he was shot. The man let Kagome go.

"Fuck!" the man screamed as he felt pain go through his body. The bullet had hit him in his back. Kagome hand her head down while coughing.

"Keep your head down," a voice growled. Kagome did as she was told.

Inuyasha growled at the man who was choking on his blood. The big man laughed.

"Is that all you got?" The man teased Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the man before shooting the man in his left eye.

"Ah!" the man screamed in pain. Inuyasha looked at the man with hooded eyes and shoot him in the neck. When Inuyasha saw blood coming from the man's mouth He shoot him two more times. He first shoot him in the head, then shoot him in the heart. Once Inuyasha was sure he was dead, he turned back to Kagome. He bent down and grabbed Kagome's shoulders.

"Hey you. You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded with her head down in response.

"Look at me," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha saw her left cheek bleeding from a cut and slowly beginning to from a bruise. Her bottom lip was bleeding a little. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over her lip wiping the blood away.

"I love you," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome smiled and said, "I love you too."

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and turn them to face Bankotsu and Koga.

"Koga, take Kagome to my apartment. Watch over her," Inuyasha told him. Koga nodded in response.

"Call your mom and tell her you'll be staying at my apartment. Kaede might at my apartment. She can give you medicine for your cheek and lip. Stay at my apartment and be safe. I'll talk to you when I get back," Inuyasha told Kagome before grabbing her face and give her a chaste kiss before letting her walk away with Koga. Once they were out of the warehouse, Inuyasha sniffed Maso out. When he smelled him he began to walk in his direction. Bankotsu followed him. Inuyasha walked into a room where he saw Maso sitting behind a desk. His back was facing towards the door. Inuyasha walked towards him. When he was behind he grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the wall across the room.

"Inuyasha my friend," Maso said with a smile as he tried to get up. However Inuyasha stomped towards him and slammed his foot onto his chest. He slammed his foot down so hard Bankotsu was able to hear a crack.

Maso screamed in pain.

"What's hurting you my friend," Inuyasha growled as he picked up Maso and threw him against another wall causing him to crack his nose. Maso fell backwards onto the floor.

"You thinks it's fun to teenage girls? Huh? Answer me friend!" Inuyasha screamed as he kicked Maso over to lay on his back. Inuyasha picked Maso up and threw him against his desk. Inuyasha took out his gun and walked towards Maso. Bankotsu leaned against the wall watching the scene.

Inuyasha walked up to Maso and repeatedly slammed his gun unto Maso face. Blood was going everywhere, on the desk, floor, Inuyasha's clothes, his clothes and etc.

After ten minutes of Inuyasha repeatedly beating Maso, Inuyasha took a step back then a deep breath. Maso was leaning against his desk in a bloody pulp and barely breathing. Inuyasha looked down at him and smiled before pointing his gun towards his heart. Inuyasha bent down and whispered in Maso's ear.

"If you wanted to take something from me, you shouldn't have taken my mate," Inuyasha whispered before he pulled the trigger. Maso coughed up bleed before he feel limped on the table.

Inuyasha took a step back and looked at a dead Maso. He whipped his gun and bloody hands unto his black jeans. He turn around and started to walk towards the door, but he stopped at Bankotsu before he left.

"I want you to cut his body and send the half of it to his old man and the other half to his wife," Inuyasha told him. (yes Maso has been cheating on his wife…a lot. Lol. ;p)

"What about the warehouse?" Bankotsu asked.

"It's mine now. Make sure there is no cameras or any other crap," Inuyasha told him. Bankotsu nodded before walking towards Maso. Inuyasha walked out of the room then out the ware house. He saw some of Koga's and Bankotsu's men.

"Check the area," Inuyasha told them.

They nodded and did as instructed.

Inuyasha walked to his car. He open the door and got in. He sighed before driving to his apartment.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha walked into his apartment. He expected there to be crying however he was met with laughter. He closed the door and saw Kagome and Koga on his couch watching a cartoon. Ash was sitting next to Kagome.

"Hi Yashie," Kagome said happily with a bandage on her left cheek. Koga silently snorted.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded before walking past them and going towards the bathroom.

Kagome looked at him before getting off the couch.

"I'll see you later," Kagome told Koga.

Koga nodded, got off of the couch, and walked towards the door. Kagome walked with him and made sure the door was lock before going into the bathroom.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and silently took off her clothes before getting into the shower with him. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her front touch his back.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault," Kagome told him. Inuyasha sighed and turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But I let you-," he started but Kagome interrupted him.

"Yash, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to date you. I can handle it. You know why?" Kagome asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I know you will always protect me," Kagome told him with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Damn straight."

Kagome giggled and kissed her name on his chest.

"I love you so much," Kagome told him.

"And I love you to mate," Inuyasha said as he gave her a passionate kiss.

**Please forgive me for the ending^_^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Abby3**

**fanficnewbiee**

**toolazyologin**

**JessyLuvNo1-No1LuvJessy**

**KagomeKitten-Lovely**

**Cheery Tropay Venturi**

**5150Girl**

**Otakugirl00**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**(Sorry if any spelling error was in a rush!: D)**

**Yay 200 reviews! Keep them coming. lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter: Higurashi meets Takahashi**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Higurashi meets Takahashi

It has been a month and a half since the Maso incident. Inuyasha and Miroku graduated early that month. Miroku and Sango have been planning for their wedding. Their families were excited to hear the news.

Inuyasha and Kagome have strength their relationship. Inuyasha every day would write what he did and give his 'report' to Kagome. He would pick her up and drop her off at school. He would occasionally sit at her house and spend time with her family. Everything was going perfect other than the no sex rule still in play and their families not knowing they were mated.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she swirled some spaghetti on her fork.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he took a bite out of his garlic bread.

"Don't you think our families should know that we are mated?" Kagome asked before putting the spaghetti filled fork into her mouth. Inuyasha stopped chewing.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Your brothers and uncles are going to kill me," Inuyasha said before taking a sip of his water.

Kagome thought for a minute before nodding. She laughed and responded," You're screwed." Inuyasha growled at her and said," It takes two to tango baby." Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

After they were done eating and they put their dirty dishes into the sink, they sat on the couch to watch t.v.

"When can we play again?" Inuyasha asked as he sat Kagome on his lap.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"When can I fuck you again?" Inuyasha said more bluntly.

"This is really killing you," Kagome told him with a smile on her face.

"Aww my poor puppy doesn't get to play," Kagome teased as she rubbed his ear. Inuyasha leaned his head into her hand.

"Maybe you can play with the kitten after meeting with our families or next year," Kagome teased before grinding her butt into his crotch. Inuyasha groaned at her actions.

"I'll call my family," Inuyasha purred as her hands rubbed is ears. Kagome stopped and smiled at him.

"You're the best Yash," Kagome said before turning around and watching t.v.

"Such a tease," Inuyasha mumbled causing Kagome to giggle.

Later that week:

"Why are we here?" Uncle Tama asked as he ate a piece of his waffle.

"To I'm invite you guys to meet Inuyasha's parents," Kagome said with a smile on her face. The room was silent. Uncle Manko was the first one to speak.

"So you want us to get shot?" he asked causing Hana to hit him on the chest.

"Thanks for your support, Uncle Manko," Kagome said as she took a seat next to Karna who was stuffing pancakes into her mouth.

"Oh you are so welcome my dear," Uncle Manko replied as he took a sip of his coffee. He almost choked on it when Mrs. Higurashi hit him on the back of the head.

"Yes Kagome we will come," Hana said. Tama was about to say something when Mrs. Higurashi sent her him a glare. Tama pouted at the glare that his sister-in-law was giving.

"Why do you want us to meet his family?" Sota asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Because I think you guys should meet and I have to tell you guys something," Kagome responded.

"If it's about Sango getting married, we already know," Tama told her.

"It's not about Sango," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

Manko, Sota, Tama, and Naraku stopped eating.

"You're pregnant?!" Manko yelled causing the women and girls in the room to jump.

"What no!" Stop yelling gosh. You will find out Friday," Kagome said as she stole a strip of bacon from Karna.

"Better not be," Manko said as he took another sip of his coffee while glaring at Kagome who glared back.

"Moral of the story, we will have dinner with your boyfriend's family on Friday," Tama said as he got up to put his dirty dishes into the sink. When he came back into the dining room Kagome phone started ringing. She silence it before looking to see who it was. It was Inuyasha. She excused herself from the table and walked into the kitchen. She called him back.

"Hey," Inuyasha said through the phone.

"Hi," Kagome responded.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he twirled a pencil between his fingers.

"Talking to my family. What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she drew circles unto the walls.

"Just sitting in my office jacking myself since my mate banned me from sex," Inuyasha responded.

"Sounds like fun," Kagome said with a giggle.

"I know," Inuyasha replied as he swirled around in his chair.

"So what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Wow a guy can't talk to him girlfriend?! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch," Inuyasha replied.

"Mmm yeah. We can go out for a picnic," Kagome suggested.

"Whatever you want baby," Inuyasha replied.

"So I'll make the food, you can pick me, and take us where ever you want daddy," Kagome said with a giggle. Kagome heard a banging noise but ignored it.

'Probably Buyo,' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha nodded and responded, "Perfect."

"I talked to my family today, about meeting your family," Kagome said.

"And?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped swirling around in his chair.

"My family will meet your family Friday," Kagome said happily.

"What joy," Inuyasha responded sarcastically.

"I know right. If everything goes, maybe I'll drop some rules," Kagome whispered seductively.

"Really?" Inuyasha said as he felt his pants grow tight.

"Yup," Kagome replied.

"Can't wait for Friday," Inuyasha responded happily. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha was about to say something else when Miroku walked into his room.

"Hey Kagome, I gotta go but I'll pick you up around twelve. Kay?" Inuyasha said.

"Okay. Love you," Kagome responded.

"Love you too," Inuyasha replied before ending the call. Kagome put her phone in her back pocket before going to the refrigerator.

"Guess I should start making lunch," Kagome mumbled to herself as she pulled out some lunch meat, cheese, mayonnaise, and etc.

With Kagome's family when Kagome went into the kitchen:

Tama, Manko, Naraku and Sota ran to the kitchen door that Kagome disappeared through. Hana and Mrs. Higurashi shook their heads before continuing eating. Tama cracked the door open a little so they could hear Kagome's conversation.

They occasionally heard her giggle at what Inuyasha (they guess) say.

"So I'll make the food, you can pick me and take us where ever you want daddy." Manko was about to burst through the door when Tama grabbed him by the back of his grey shirt.

"Daddy? Really?" Manko mouth to them. The guys shrugged in response. Then they heard her talking about them meeting his family.

"I know right. If everything goes well maybe I'll drop some rules."

"What rules?" Naraku mouth to them. The raised an eyebrow before listening to Kagome again.

Their eyes soften when they heard what Kagome say the 'L' word. They never thought and wanted to hear her say to a guy.

"Okay. Love you."

There was a pause before Kagome out off her phone and walked to the refrigerator. A few minutes later she started making sandwiches.

Tama closed the door before they all turned and walked back to the dining room.

"Why does it look like you guys just saw a woman giving birth," Hana asked as they sat down.

"When did Kagome know how to say love?" Manko asked his sister-in-law.

"When she was like two or three," Korari responded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No I mean to a boy?" Manko said as he ran a hand down his face. Sota and Miroku repeatedly banged their heads against the table while Tama looked at the wall.

"You mean to Inuyasha. Ummm after New Year's I think," Mrs. Higurashi said as she tap her index finger to her bottom lip.

"How?" Tama asked.

"Guys they have been dating for what 9 months. It was bound for them to fall in love," Hana said while Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Have they did the 'you know' what?" Tama asked. Sota and Naraku stopped banging their heads to hear the answer. They ignored Kagome walking past them.

Hana looked at Korari who looked back at her.

"I'll rather not say," Hana said while avoiding eye contact as Mrs. Higurashi took a sip of her coffee.

Sota and Naraku started banging their heads against the table again while Manko and Tama had a look of horror on their faces.

"Is it too late to make her a nun?" Manko asked as he stood and walked towards the living room.

With Inuyasha:

"Inuyasha," Miroku said when Inuyasha got off the phone.

"Yes," Inuyasha asked as he looked at Miroku.

"People are talking," Miroku said as he sat down if front of Inuyasha's desk.

Inuyasha laughed. "Who and about what?" he asked.

"Moryomaru is talking that you shouldn't own Maso's territory," Miroku responded.

"I see "Inuyasha said as he untwined his hands together and brought them underneath his chin.

"What are they going to do about it?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned forward on his elbows.

Miroku shrugged and said, "Probably have a meeting."

Inuyasha nodded and checked his clock. He saw that it was almost eleven-thirty.

"Tell me if anything else comes up," Inuyasha told him. Miroku nodded as he stood up along with Inuyasha and walked towards the door. They went their separate ways when they walked out of his door.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs to the dance floor before walking towards the door. He was a few feet away from the door when Kikyo stopped him.

"Hey Inuyasha I have-," she started when Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'm going on a date with Kagome right now. So whatever you have to give to me, give it to Miroku or leave it on my desk," Inuyasha said as he walked past her and out the door.

With Kagome:

Kagome walked down the stairs wearing a purple v neck, form fitting short sleeve shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. She had on white flats and diamond earrings.

She checked her hair and lipstick in the mirror. Manko and Tama looked at Kagome as she checked herself in the first floor, hallway mirror. Kagome turn and looked at them.

"What?" Kagome asked as she walked past them.

"Where are you going?" Manko asked as him and his brother followed their niece into the kitchen.

"Out with Inuyasha," Kagome told them as she went to the supply closet and pulled out a wooden basket.

"On a picnic?" Tama asked while Kagome started packing the basket with food she made and other items.

"Yes," Kagome said as she looked at them.

"What are you guys going to be doing?" Manko asked.

"Eating. Why are you guys asking some many question?" Kagome asked as she pulled the basket off the counter. Manko and Tama shrugged.

Kagome gave them a final look before walking out of the kitchen. Manko and Tama followed.

"Will you guys stop following," Kagome told them. Before they could respond the doorbell rang.

"I gotta. See you guys later," Kagome said as she gave her uncles a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After that, Kagome turned around and walked towards and out the door.

"Hey," Kagome told Inuyasha when she closed the door.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded as he gave her a kiss of the neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led them to his car.

"You got a new car," Kagome said as they walked to a black hummer.

"Keh," Inuyasha replied as he hosted her into the passenger seat. Kagome smiled at him before reaching for the door handle. After Inuyasha got into the driver seat they drove off.

"We didn't have a graduation party for you," Kagome told Inuyasha as she sat in between his legs.

"So," Inuyasha responded as he ate a turkey sandwich.

"So, I think you should have," Kagome told his as she took a sip of her sprite.

"I don't want one. This kinda the reason I didn't have one dum dum," Inuyasha said as wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Well excuse me jackass," Kagome replied with a pout.

"Aww baby don't be mad at me," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome turned her head in response. When Kagome continued to ignore him he started to place kisses up and down her neck.

"Baby," Inuyasha said as he nipped on the bottom part of her ear.

"Daddy stop," Kagome moan. Inuyasha smirked and licked her mating mark before sitting up straight again.

Inuyasha loved and said, "Love you."

Kagome giggled and responded, "I love you too."

An hour later:

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha was lying on his back with Kagome on his chest. Inuyasha had his arms and hands behind his head while Kagome had her hands on his chest.

"Me too," Inuyasha agreed.

"What did you do today?" Kagome asked.

"Can't wait for my report? I did nothing really, just went to the office. Talked to Miroku and told Kikyo to leave some papers with him or on my desk," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in response.

"What did you do today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing really. I woke up late then told my family about meeting yours. After that I made lunch,' Kagome said as she drew circles unto his chest.

"I guess I should tell my family about the meeting. Is it at my parent's house or yours?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Probably your parents. More room," Kagome told him as she looked up at him. Inuyasha nodded and kissed which Kagome return quickly. Inuyasha pulled away for air and laid his head back on his arms while Kagome laid her head on his chest while breathing hard.

"I hate how you can make my body feel things," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled and bent his head to kiss her on her head.

"Oh I can't believe we finally get to meet your family," Izayoi gushed to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and fixed her dress. She was wearing a dress that was white on the top and black at the bottom. She had a red belt wrapped around the middle of the dress with red shiny four inch heels. Her earrings matched her shoes and her hair was in a ponytail with curl in it.

"Just a heads up, my family is very different," Kagome said as she bit her lip. Inuyasha snorted as he put his hands into his black dress slacks.

"How so?" Rin asked as she straighten out her short sleeve, knee length yellow dress.

"Well my uncles are very open about their feelings," Kagome said as she fixed Inuyasha's black tie.

"And her brothers are very protective of her," Sango added from her fiancé's lap.

"Her mom and aunt seem like the only normal ones," Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Inu No Taisho was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she got up from the couch and started walking out of the big living room.

A minute later the family heard people talking.

With Kagome:

"Hi Uncle Manko," Kagome said sweetly. Manko stared at her for a minute before steeping inside the house. Manko let out a low whistle.

"Can you say rich," Manko mumbled as he looked around the foyer.

"Rich now come on," Kagome said as she went to grab his arm but Manko maneuvered and put her in a head lock.

"So where are we going?" Manko asked as he started to walk straight with Kagome still in a head lock.

"They have servants too?" Manko whispered as he saw two maids bow when they walked past them.

"Maids, turn," Kagome said. Manko did as instructed.

"How long have you been here?" Manko asked.

"Thirty minutes," Kagome responded before they entered the living room.

Izayoi and Inu No Taisho stood up.

"Hello, my name is Izayoi, this is my husband, Inu No Taisho, his son Sesshomaru, and his girlfriend," Izayoi said as she pointed to each family member.

"I'm Manko Higurashi, Kagome's uncle," Manko responded as he let go of Kagome, shook Izayoi and Inu No Taisho's hands and gave a wave to Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome smiled.

"Kagome has told me a lot about you," Izayoi told Manko as she sat down.

"Really? What kind of things has Kagome said about her lovely uncle?" Manko asked as he sat next to Sango and Miroku. Izayoi was about to responded when the doorbell rang again. Kagome got up and went to go answer it. However one of the maids already answered the door.

"Can you say-," Tama started but Kagome interpreted him.

"Rich, I know," Kagome said. Tama rolled his eyes while Hana walked up to her niece and hugged her.

"Hello Kagome," Hana said.

"Hi auntie Hana," Kagome responded while returning the hug. Kagome pulled out of the hug then hugged her uncle before telling them to follow her. They followed and enter the living room where they saw Manko talking. The family looked up when they saw the new guests.

"Oh my gosh, you guys came," Manko said dramatically as he looked at his siblings.

"Where else would we be?" Hana asked as she walked further into the room.

"Home. Anyway this is Inuyasha parents, Izayoi and Inu No Taisho, his brother Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin," Manko said as he pointed to each family member.

"Hello, I'm Tama Higurashi, Kagome's uncle," Tama responded as he shook Inuyasha's family hand.

"Hi I'm Hana Higurashi, Kagome's aunt," Hana said as she did the same as her little brother.

"Nice to meet you," Izayoi told them. After everyone got comfortable with Tama, Sesshomaru, Rin sitting on one couch, Inu No Taisho, Izayoi, and Hana sitting on another couch, Miroku, Sango and Manko sitting on the couch next to Hana, and Inuyasha sitting in a chair with Kagome on his laps they began to strike up a conversation.

"Then my twin brother thought it would be fun to throw me into the lake," Manko said as he crossed his left leg over his new. The group laugh.

"You have a twin brother?" Izayoi asked while giggling.

"Yeah, it's Kagome's father. Everyone think were identical but were are actually fraternal twins," Manko responded with a nod of his head.

"Right," Kagome agreed sarcastically.

They talked for another ten minutes until one of the maids told them that dinner was ready.

"Where's your mom and brothers?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and walked towards the dining room.

"I don't know," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

When everyone made it to the dining room the doorbell rang. Kagome was about to get it when Inuyasha stopped her and told her that a maid already got it. Kagome nodded and sat down.

A minute later, Naraku, Sota, and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the dining room.

"Sorry we're late," Mrs. Higurashi said as she took a seat next to Izayoi.

"It's okay and you are?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Korari Higurashi, Kagome's mom. And those are my sons Naraku and Sota," Mrs. Higurashi said as she pointed at them (Nice how she considers Naraku her son: D).

"Nice to meet you. I'm Izayoi, that's my husband Inu No Taisho, our son Sesshomaru, and his girlfriend Rin" Izayoi told her as she pointed at each person. Mrs. Higurashi smiled then nodded.

The maids brought out the food and set it on the table. After the food was set down everyone began to pick what they wanted. There was dinner rolls, spaghetti, roast beef, sushi, oden, baked chicken, rice, corn, and mash potatoes. There was already water on the table.

After everyone was done passing the food around the table they began to eat.

"Manko, you're run a lawyering business, right? How is that going?" Inu No Taisho asked as she ate a piece of his chicken.

"Good as long as you criminals keep committing more crimes, I'm doing well," Manko said with a smile on his face as put a spoon full of mash potatoes in his mouth. Mrs. Higurashi kicked him from underneath the table.

"I mean yeah," Manko agreed as he rubbed his legs.

"That's good," Inu No Taisho said with laughter in his voice.

"So Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome tells me you work at Sogo Hospital," Izayoi said as she took a bite out of her sushi.

"Yes, I'm a pediatrician, neurologist, obstetrician, and neurosurgeons," Mrs. Higurashi told them.

"Wow. How long did it take you to graduate from college?" Rin asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"About nine years," Mrs. Higurashi told her with a smile.

"Inu No Taisho what does your company sell?" Hana asked him.

"A computers and other technology stuff," Inu No Taisho told.

"What brand?" Sota asked.

"General," Inu No Taisho said.

"I love that brand," Sota responded excitedly.

"Thanks, I'll let you try out the prototypes we have, if you want," Inu No Taisho suggested.

"Oh my gosh really, I love this family," Sota replied happily causing the family to laugh. The family continued to talk about their business, their jobs, or sports.

After everyone was done with their food the maids came and took their dirty plates and replaced them with new plates with red velvet cake with vanilla frosting on it.

"So Kagome what did you have to tell us?" Manko asked as he took a bite of his cake.

Kagome gulped down the cake and her mouth and looked at Inuyasha who was scarfing down his cake. Kagome smacked his arm catching his attention.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full of cake.

"Uh Uncle Manko wants to know the great news," Kagome told him. Inuyasha almost choked on his cake in his mouth. He grabbed his glass of water and took a sip. When he was done he cleared his throat and said," Go ahead."

Kagome glared at him before looking at her family.

"Well mmm me and Inuyasha are kind like, well we are," Kagome tried to say.

"Speak Kagome! Just say it," Tama teased.

Kagome took a deep breath and said," Me and Inuyasha are mates."

The whole room froze, besides Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho, Miroku, and Sango.

"Mates. So you guys are married in demon terms," Naraku responded slowly. Kagome nodded.

Kagome looked at her uncles who had a strange look on their faces.

"Uncle Manko, Uncle Tama are you guys o-," Kagome started

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, when did that happen?" Tama asked while Manko laid his head against the table.

"About month and a half ago," Kagome said as she bit her lip. Kagome then felt Inuyasha grab her hand underneath the table. She looked at him and smiled. She then faced her uncles and brothers.

"Well congratulations dear," Mrs. Higurashi said with a watery smile.

Kagome frowned. "Mom what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy is all," Mrs. Higurashi replied truthful as she gladly took a tissue that Izayoi handed her.

"Congratulations you two," Izayoi said. Hana nodded in agreement and gave them a thumbs up.

"Good job my boy," Inu No Taisho boomed proudly.

"Congrats Inuyasha and Kagome," Rin said.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Sesshomaru teased before he ate a piece of cake.

"Inuyasha my man, job well done," Miroku responded with a smirk on his face.

"Congrats you two," Sango said with a big smile on her face.

Kagome turned to her brothers and uncles.

Naraku sighed and responded," I guess there's nothing else to do but congratulate my sister." And smirk at the end. Kagome grinned in response.

"I knew it was bound to happen, congrats you two," Sota said in a mock cheers gesture but with a smile on his face.

"I'm happy for you," Tama said as he looked at Kagome.

"You are?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Yes. Geesh is it that hard to believe me?" Tama asked jokily. He smiled then nodded.

"Uncle Manko," Kagome called to her uncle.

"I think you gave him a heart attack," Hana said jokily.

"Uncle Manko," Kagome repeated again. Manko pulled his head and looked at his niece.

"Like Sota said it was bound to happen, but I was hoping not this soon. But since it did. I guess congratulation is in order. I'm happy for you two," Manko said with a smile.

"Really?!" Kagome almost screamed.

"Geesh what am I? An evil person?" Manko asked.

"Yes," Sango, Hana, Sota, Naraku, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome said.

Manko rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cake. The big family began talking again. They talked about family, money, and etc.

Kagome looked down at hers and Inuyasha entwined hands underneath the table.

'Together forever, 'Kagome thought.

After everyone was done eating, Kagome's family started to leave.

"It was nice meeting you," Mrs. Higurashi told Izayoi.

"Yes it was. Maybe sometime we could go out for lunch," Izayoi said.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, nodded, gave her a hug, and began to walk out the door with her boys following slowly behind.

A couple of minutes later, Hana, Tama, and Manko got ready to leave.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Hana said while Tama and Manko talked to Kagome.

"Thanks for accepting us," Kagome said.

"Hey He makes you happy. We want you happy," Manko told her. Tama nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled at them before giving them a hug. A few seconds later they let go. They said their good byes before walking out the house with their sister.

After all of Kagome's family was gone, Kagome grinned and looked up at Inuyasha.

"That wasn't so bad after all," She said.

"Keh," was Inuyasha response.

Two days later:

"What did you leave at the club?" Inuyasha asked irately as he got out his car. He was angry because Miroku stupid self left something at the club.

'And I was hoping to get lucky with Kagome tonight,' Inuyasha thought sadly

"My gun," Miroku responded dumbly. Sango raised a brow at his answer as she got into bed.

"Really man? Can't I get it tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to the front doors of his club.

"No!" Miroku yelled causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow.

"I mean no. I need it tonight," Miroku said calmer.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll call you when I'm at your apartment," Inuyasha told him.

"Thanks man," Miroku said as he ended the call. Miroku put his phone on his night stand.

"Thanks Miroku," Sango said as he got into bed.

"You welcome but I think I need a reward for what I did," Miroku responded as he hovered over Sango and started placing kisses on her neck.

"Miroku," Sango moaned.

With Inuyasha:

"Shit I forgot to ask Miroku where he put his gun," Inuyasha said as he walked into the club. He was about to call Miroku back when he saw rose pedals on the floor. Inuyasha raised a brow and followed the trail of roses. The trail led to the second floor, to the last door in the hallway.

Inuyasha was shock at the scene.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Surprise," Kagome responded as she jumped off the pool table and raise her arms up while facing him. There was music softy playing in the background and candles around the room.

Inuyasha gulped at what she was wearing. She had on a silk, black, short thin straps lingerie dress.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as his pants starting to grow tight in the front.

"What you don't like it?" Kagome asked with a fake pout while she walked towards him.

"I do its just, what is this for? Fuck it we don't need an occasion," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome by her butt and pulled her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Kagome squealed in response.

"Calm down boy," Kagome teased as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"This is your graduation present and," Kagome said but took a pause.

"And what?" Inuyasha asked.

"And I forgive and trust you present," Kagome told him as she looked him in the eyes.

Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"Well I like my presents," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't like the candles and rose," Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged and walked forward towards the pool table. He sat her down and looked at her.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, "Kagome said.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her while slowly bending her backwards onto the pool table.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Abby3**

**fanficnewbiee**

**toolazyologin**

**inukagomemcshippo**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**JessyLuvsNo-1-No1LuvsJessy**

**Roxy**

**Otakugirl00**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next Chapter: Our house**

**A/N: I'm thinking about writing another story. **

**So that will be coming soon. Lol: D**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Our House

[Rihanna (Ne-Yo):]  
>That's how much I love you (yeah)<br>That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

**Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked down at Kagome. Her hair was spread around her head.**

"**Beautiful," Inuyasha whispered as he pulled down the straps of her short lingerie dress.**  
>And I can't stand you<br>Must everything you do  
>Make me wanna smile?<p>

**Kagome smiled and pulled his head back down for another kiss. While they were kissing, Inuyasha slowly slid the silk dress off her body. Kagome moan, feeling his hands traced down her body.**  
>Can I not like it for awhile?<p>

[Ne-Yo:]  
>No...<p>

[Ne-Yo:]  
>but you won't let me<br>You upset me girl

**When the dress was on the floor, Inuyasha broke the kiss and started to place kisses down her naked body. **

"**Inuyasha," Kagome moan as he kissed her thigh. Inuyasha looked up at her, smiled then licked her clit.**  
>then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget  
>that I was upset<br>Can't remember what you did

[Both:]  
>But I hate it<p>

"**Yash!" Kagome screamed as he lightly bit her pearl before slipping two fingers inside of her. Inuyasha licked her clit while he pumped his finger in and out of her. He added another finger into her while licking her clit and pearl.**

"**Kami!" Kagome moaned will shaking her head from side to side.**

[Rihanna:]  
>You know exactly what to do<br>So that I can't stay mad at you  
>For too long, that's wrong<p>

**Inuyasha smirked and continued to pump faster into her while licking. **

"**I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumminy," Kagome moan while wrapping her legs around Inuyasha's head, pulling him closer. Inuyasha pumped one more time before replacing his fingers with his mouth. He gave her a couple licks before she exploded.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she let her juice flow out. Inuyasha gladly licked her clean before placing kisses and crawling back up her body. He secretly took off his shoes and socks while crawling up her body.**

[Both:]  
>But I hate it<p>

[Ne-Yo:]  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
>So I despise that I adore you<p>

**When Inuyasha made it to her face, he kissed her nose. Kagome gave him a lustful smile. **

"**You have too much clothes on," Kagome said as she began to take off his jacket and shirt. After his shirt and jacket was on the floor, Kagome traced over her name on his right ****pectoral. She smiled before slowly slipping her hands down to his pants. She unbuckled his pants then let them fall causing them to pool around his feet. Inuyasha stepped out of his pants then took off his black boxers. Kagome moved back so Inuyasha can get on the pool table. **

"**You know this is very kinky," Inuyasha told Kagome as he hovered over. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**I know," Kagome said with a smirk.**

**Inuyasha gave a sexy growl before thrusting into her.**

[Rihanna (Ne-Yo):]  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)<br>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so..<p>

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she raked her nails down his back.**

"**Fuck, you feel so good," Inuyasha panted as he gave her a hard thrust. Inuyasha gave another thrust causing the pool table to shake a little.**

"**Faster," Kagome panted as sweat started to form at the top of her head. Inuyasha started thrusting faster and harder causing the pool table to shake with each thrust.**

[Ne-Yo:]  
>And you completely know the power that you have<br>The only one that makes me laugh

[Rihanna:]  
>Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I<br>Love you beyond the reason why  
>And it just ain't right<p>

[Ne-Yo:]  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>I can't stand how much I need you  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>But I just can't let you go  
>But I hate that I love you so<p>

"**I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed while throwing head back as he gave a hard thrust causing her juice to flow unto his cock.**

"**Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as he came then fell on Kagome. **

[Both:]  
>One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me<br>And your kiss won't make me weak  
>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me<br>So you'll probably always have a spell on me..

[Rihanna:]  
>That's how much I love you<br>How much I need you  
>That's how much I need you<br>That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<p>

[Rihanna (Ne-Yo):]  
>And I hate that I love you sooo...<br>And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)  
>I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)<br>And I hate how much I love you boy (giirl...) 

**After Inuyasha caught his breath, he looked up at Kagome.**

"**Am I crushing you?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome shook her head and ran her fingers through his damped hair. Inuyasha slowly put his head back on her sweaty breast.**

But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go)  
>And I hate that I love you so<p>

[Both:]  
>And I hate that I love you so.. so..<p>

"Ready for two?" Inuyasha asked as he pinched her right nipple causing Kagome to arch her back.

"You know it," Kagome said as she flipped him on his back. Inuyasha looked up at her surprised.

"You want your graduation present daddy?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Hell yes," Inuyasha responded. Kagome smiled before slipping his cock back inside of her.

"Oh," Kagome moaned as she started moving up and down his cock.

"Damn," Inuyasha grunted as he thrusted up into her.

"You like your present daddy," Kagome asked him as she moved faster up and down. Inuyasha was about to grab her waist when Kagome lean forward, grabbed his arms, and put them above his head. She wrapped her hands around his wrist.

"Do you?" Kagome asked as she leaned closer towards his face. Their lips were only just a hair apart.

Inuyasha licked his lips and looked into her blue eyes.

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he leaned up and captured her lips. He thursted his hip up causing Kagome to moan into the kiss. Kagome broke the kiss and threw her head back.

"Kami!" Kagome screamed as she went down on his cock.

"Kagome," Inuyasha grunted as he thrust into her causing the table to shake.

A few more thrust later both Kagome and Inuyasha came.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she thrusted downwards.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he thrusted upward. Their thrust caused the table to shake again resulting in one of the legs break.( so the legs was bent not fully broke ^-^)

The table shook which caught Kagome by surprise causing her to fall forward, unto Inuyasha chest. There was a pause before they started laughing.

"Wow," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Wild much," Inuyasha told her with a chuckle as he bent down and kissed her on the head. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's wrist and sat up.

"I love you," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha smiled and said," I love you too." Kagome grinned in response.

Inuyasha careful flipped them over causing Kagome to squeal in surprise. He hovered over her, bent down, and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you took a long nap today, because we aren't going to be done until," Inuyasha started but took a pause to lick her mating mark.

"Until what?" Kagome asked.

"Until the pool table is in pieces," Inuyasha said before capturing her lips and thrusting into her.

'This is going to be a long night,' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh through the kiss.

"Carry me," Kagome said sleepy as she opens her arms. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but he did as he was told.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, grabbed her backpack then closed the door with his hip.

"I can't believe we did ten rounds," Kagome told him sleepy as she closed her eyes.

"Hey we haven't made love in almost two months. What do you expect it?"" Inuyasha responded.

Kagome gave a lazy shrugged, before slowly falling to sleep in his arm. Inuyasha sighed and continued to walk to Kagome's house. When he made it to the door he quickly knocked before holding Kagome again.

A minute later Mrs. Higurashi opens the door with Karna and a little boy standing next to her.

"Oh hello Inuyasha dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she let Inuyasha step into the house.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha responded.

"Ahmmm," Karna said while clearing her throat.

"Hello Karna," Inuyasha told the little girl.

"Hi Inuyasha," Karna responded happily. Inuyasha chuckled before passing them and walking up the stairs. He passed Naraku on his way to Kagome's room. Naraku glared at him before walking down the stairs.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and set her on the bed. He took off his jacket that was covering her, revealing her short black lingerie dress. He went to her dresser and pulled out a long green t-shirt and blue under wear.

He undressed her and put on the clothes he got for her on. After he dressed her, he threw one of her covers over her. Before he left he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Yashie," Kagome mumbled as she turned over so she was facing him instead of on her back. Inuyasha smiled before walking towards her door and closing it before walking down the stairs.

Inuyasha was walking towards the door when Mrs. Higurashi grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dining room.

"I'm sure you're hungry dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat him in a seat next to Naraku.

She left the room and came back with a plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes and a glass filled with orange juice.

"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said as she set down the plate and cup in front of him.

"You're welcome dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she walked around the table and wiped the little boy's mouth that was covered with syrup.

"Are you babysitting?" Inuyasha asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes. This is Hana's little boy, Kamo," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat down and took a sip of her coffee. Inuyasha nodded and began eating. Everything was going good until Mrs. Higurashi excused herself from the table to get ready for work. There was an awkward silence before Naraku cleared his throat.

"I like your car," Naraku said stupidly.

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled back.

"This is awkward," Naraku said as he took a sip of his milk.

"I know," Inuyasha responded as he poured syrup onto his pancakes.

"So you're part of our family now," Naraku stated.

"Yup," Inuyasha confirmed. Naraku nodded.

"Well I'm going to go watch some football," Naraku said as he got up and left the table with his dirty dishes.

"So Inuyasha are you and Kagome married," Karna asked.

"Kind of," Inuyasha said as he took a bite out of his bacon.

Karna and Kamo giggled before Karna asked, "Did you guys kiss when you got married." then they started to make kissing faces.

'If only they were old enough,' Inuyasha thought.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded causing Kamo and Karna to say, "Ohhhhhh." before giggling again.

After they were done eating they got up with their dirty dishes and walked into the kitchen.

"Kids," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he started eating his breakfast. After he was done he put his dirty kitchens into the sink. He was about to leave, again when Karna stopped him.

"Inuyasha you want to watch football with us?" Karna asked as she gave him a puppy dog look.

Inuyasha sighed and followed her into the living room.

Three hours later:

Ring….

Ring ring…..

Ring ring ring….

"Who is calling me?" Kagome mumbled as she reached for her phone that was in her backpack.

"Hello," Kagome said sleepy into the phone.

"Kagome, hey. What are you doing?"Sango asked as she ate an orange slice.

"Was sleeping," Kagome responded as she lay on her back and placed her arm (the one not holding the phone) over her eyes.

"This late?" Sango asked.

"I had a wild night," Kagome replied.

"With Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Yup," Kagome responded.

Sango squealed and said," Give me details when we go shopping."

"When are we going shopping?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"Around four," Sango said.

"Pick me up and why are we going shopping?" Kagome asked as she got out of her bed. 'When did I put this shirt on? Inuyasha must have done it,' Kagome thought as she looked at the long green t-shirt.

"I need clothes for my honeymoon," Sango said as she grabbed another orange slice.

"When is your wedding?" Kagome asked as she walked to her dresser and pulled out some black basketball shorts.

"At the end of November," Sango responded.

"That's like five months away," Kagome told her as she put on the shorts then grabbed a brush to brush her hair down.

"So," Sango replied.

"Whatever. As long as I get to shop," Kagome said as she walked out her room and across the hallway to the bathroom.

"I knew you would agree," Sango said with a smile as she popped an orange slice into her mouth.

"Shut up," Kagome faked whine causing Sango to giggle.

"Call Rin so she can go shopping with us too," Kagome suggested as she set her phone down on the desk next to the sink and put it on speaker. Kagome quickly brushed her teeth.

"Oh my gosh that's a great idea. She can even be one of the bridesmaids," Sango said excitedly.

"You're welcome," Kagome responded as she washed her face. Sango rolled her eyes from over the phone.

"Sango I have to go, I just woke up and you know," Kagome started.

"You're hungry," Sango finished. Kagome laughed and replied, "You know it. So pick me up around late three-ish."

"Okay bye," Sango said.

"Bye," Kagome responded before ending the phone call.

Kagome put the towel on the rack before grabbing her phone and walking towards her room to put her phone on the charger. After her phone was on the charger, Kagome walked downstairs. She was surprised when she heard Inuyasha and Naraku's voice cheering. She walked into the living room and the scene shocked her.

Naraku and Inuyasha cheered as they watched something on t.v. Karna and Kamo were sitting at the coffee table coloring. Kagome smiled at them before walking into the kitchen.

She went to the refrigerator and pulled out some lunch meat. A few minutes later Kagome had made two ham and cheese sandwiches. She set them on a plate then grabbed a bag of potato chips and poured them unto her plate. She sealed the chips and set them on top of the refrigerator before opening the refrigerator and pulling out a 7up.

After she got all she needed she closed the refrigerator, grabbed her pop, plate and some napkins before walking out of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and sat next to Inuyasha.

"What are you guys watching?" Kagome asked as she gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Football," Inuyasha said as he stole one of Kagome's potato chips.

"What team?" Kagome asked.

"SVI and VCI," Naraku responded naming the two college teams. Kagome nodded before eating her first sandwich.

After five minutes of Kagome eating her first sandwich, she started eating her second one.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she raised her sandwich up so he could take a bite. Inuyasha took a bite and chewed for a few seconds then swallowed.

"Since we got here. Your mom offered me breakfast then I started watching football with your brother," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded. She reached for her 7 up on the coffee table, took a sip then set the can back down on the table. She snuggled into Inuyasha's arms while eating. Inuyasha kissed her head before stealing another chip and continuing watching the football game.

'Just because I let them be together doesn't mean I'm happy with it,' Naraku thought before turning back to the t.v.

Twenty Minutes later:

"We are going to play outside," Karna said as Kamo and her got up.

"Can you throw this away and bring me the apple slice bag and a jar of peanut butter?" Kagome asked them sweetly.

Karna glared at her and picked up her plate then walked to the kitchen with her cousin.

"I swear that little girl is so much like her dad," Kagome said as she laid her head unto her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I know. I gotta go. Kagura wants me to take her out to lunch," Naraku responded as he stood up and stretched.

"You still-, Oh thanks and stay in the yard," Kagome told Kamo and Karna as Kamo handed her her food and Karna had a big red rubber ball in her hands. They nodded before they ran back into the kitchen to go play in the backyard.

"As I was saying. You still seeing her?" Kagome asked as she opens the bag of apple slices and peanut butter.

Naraku shrugged and said, "Kinda. More like friends with benefits."

Kagome shuddered and responded, "That's disgusting." Before dipping an apple slice into the peanut butter. Naraku rolled his eyes and walked out of the living room.

"Is Sota here?" Kagome asked before he left the living room.

"Yeah, he's in his room," Naraku said before leaving the living room.

"Thanks bye," Kagome yelled.

"Bye," Naraku yelled back before grabbing his keys and walking out of the door.

"Is my daddy hungry?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"Only for his baby," Inuyasha responded as he licked her mating mark.

"Stop," Kagome moaned as he continued to lick her mating mark. She lazily set her snacks on the table next to her. Inuyasha ignored her and continued to lick her mating mark while squeezing her left breast.

"Yash," Kagome moan as she put her head back on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Inuyasha trailed his lips upwards until they met her puffy lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his head bringing him closer.

Inuyasha bit her bottom lip causing Kagome to gasp resulting in him slipping his tongue into her mouth. They had a tongue battle going on in her mouth.

After two minutes of making out, Inuyasha pulled away for much needed air.

"We really need to stop doing this," Kagome panted out as she un-wrapped her arms from around his head.

"Do you want us too?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome responded as she rose up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Inuyasha cradled her head while pulling her closer.

Thirty minutes later:

"We're going to a what?" Kagome asked as she towel-dried her hair.

"A business meeting," Inuyasha told her as he put on a pair of blue boxers.

After they had a ten minute make out session, they took a shower together. Before they took a shower, Kagome told Sota to watch Karna and Kamo.

"What's the meeting for?" Kagome asked as she put on pink underwear underneath her robe. After her underwear was, she tided her rob and dropped it on the floor. Inuyasha handed her the matching bra. Kagome thanked him and put it on.

"Territory," Inuyasha said as he put on a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Oh," Kagome responded as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a white short-sleeve button down shirt. She handed it to him before grabbing herself a red tank top.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on her bed and put on his shirt, socks, and some white Nikes.

"To the mall with Sango and Rin. When is the meeting?" Kagome responded as she put on dark blue skinny jeans.

"In two weeks. You know you don't have to come, if you don't want too. It's pretty much going to be a lot of old perverts," Inuyasha said as he walked up behind her.

"I'm going to be fine Yashie. Stop being overprotective of me," Kagome replied before she opened her draw and pulled out a see-through short sleeve shirt.

"Hey, I have to make sure my baby is safe. You won't be by yourself the whole time. I think Rin, Sango, and my mother will be there," Inuyasha responded.

"See so I'll have people there to protect me. So what color do you want us to wear?" Kagome asked as she walked to her dresser that had a mirror attached to it.

"I don't care," Inuyasha said as he sat on her bed.

"How about black and silver," Kagome suggested as she turns to face him while brushing her hair.

"Keh," Inuyasha said as his phone started ringing.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Kagome told him before she turned to face herself in the mirror.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said into his phone as he lay back on Kagome's bed.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi," a woman's voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded.

"This is your real estate agent, Niji," the woman said.

"Hey Niji. How are you?" Inuyasha asked.

'Who the hell is Niji?" Kagome thought as she furrowed her eyebrow together and continued to do her hair.

"I'm doing well. I have good news for you," Niji told him.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your house is finally done being built," she said.

"Really? When can I see it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whenever, today if you want," Niji responded.

"Okay, I'll meet you at 4. Is it built in the place I wanted?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes sir," Niji replied.

"Good. So I'll see you ate 4," Inuyasha responded.

"4 it is. Bye Mr. Takahashi," Niji replied.

"Bye," Inuyasha said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she put her hair in a bun.

"My real estate agent," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh. Why did she call?" Kagome asked as she put on a red headband.

"To tell me something about my house. It's a surprise," Inuyasha told her.

"I see," Kagome said as she walked to her closet, pulled out a pair of red flats, and put them on.

"Are you being jealous again?" Inuyasha asked as he turns his head to look at her.

"Me? Jealous? There isn't a jealous bone in my body," Kagome responded as she walked towards him then sat on his lap.

Inuyasha sat up with a raised brow and said, "Really? Let me see, kikyo."

"Why are you mentioning that bitch name? Do you want to get killed?" Kagome questioned.

"Yup definitely not a jealous bone in your body," Inuyasha told her as he lay back down. Kagome glared down at him. There was a silence, until Inuyasha reached into his pocket.

"Here, take my card," Inuyasha told her as he reached for his wallet and took out his black debit card.

"No. I already spend too much of your money," Kagome said as she handed him back his card.

"Kagome just take the damn card. You might see the dress you want to wear for the meeting or something. Just take it," Inuyasha replied.

"No," Kagome told him until she heard him give a dark growl.

"Fine," Kagome said as she took the card and put it in her back pocket. Inuyasha smirked and leaned up to give her a chaste kiss. Kagome smiled at him. She was about to kiss him, when someone honked their car horn from outside.

"That's Sango," Kagome said as she got off his lap. Inuyasha nodded, got up, and waited by her door for her to get her white purse. Once she got her white purse, she walked towards Inuyasha and out her door.

"Tell Sota I left," Kagome told Kamo and Karna as Inuyasha and her walked towards and out the door.

"Okay. Bye," they yelled as they continued to watch t.v.

"Bye," Kagome yelled back. Once Inuyasha and her were out the door, Kagome locked it.

"So I'll see you later?" Kagome asked him as they walked to Sango's car.

"Call me when you're done at the mall. I have something to show you," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded in response.

"Bye," Kagome told him as she turn around to open Sango's door when Inuyasha spun her around, place his right hand on her cheek, and gave her a passionate kiss. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue before quickly pulling away.

"Bye," Inuyasha panted out with a grin. Kagome blankly nodded before opening Sango's door and getting in.

"You guys didn't get enough of each other from last night?" Sango teased as Rin giggled from the backseat. Kagome blushed in response.

With Inuyasha:

"Hello Mr. Takahashi," a forty-five year old woman with short brown hair said as she gave Inuyasha a hug.

"Hello Niji," Inuyasha responded.

"How are your parents?" Niji asked.

"Good, they're traveling more since father is supposed to be in retirement," Inuyasha told her. Niji nodded in response before pulling out a pair of keys from her small purple purse. She opens the door allowing Inuyasha and her inside the four story brick mansion.

"I would give you a tour of the house but that will take hours. So I will give you the basics. The first floor contains the living room, foyer, a few bedrooms, two laundry room, a kitchen, two dining rooms, a kitchen for the staff, and a game room. The second floor contains mostly the guest bedrooms, three laundry rooms, two game rooms, a dining area, a indoor pool,-" Niji started but stopped when Inuyasha raised a hand signaling her to stop talking.

"Do you have a list or map of the house?" Inuyasha asked her as he walked around the circle shaped foyer.

"Oh yes," Niji said as she reached into her purse.

"Do you like the house Inuyasha?" Niji asked as she pulled out some papers.

"I do, but it depends if my mate does," Inuyasha responded as he put a hand against the wall.

"Oh you're mated?! Congratulations! I'm surprised Izayoi didn't tell me," Niji said as she went through her papers.

"She just found out a couple of days ago," Inuyasha told her as she started walking towards him. Niji handed him some papers.

"The top papers are lists of rooms and their floor, underneath that is a map of the house and its land. At the bottom of the stack is the legal stuff, if you and your mate decide you want to keep the place. If you decide that then sign the papers and I can legalize the papers with your lawyer," Niji told him with a smile on her face. Inuyasha took the papers and nodded.

"Thanks aunt Niji," Inuyasha told her as he gave her a hug.

"You're welcome dear," Niji told her god-son.

"So I'll give you all the keys to the house tomorrow. I'm sure your mate will love the house," Niji told Inuyasha as they walked out the house but not before she locked it up.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Do you want me to hire an interior designer?" Niji asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "I already have someone in mind."

With Kagome and the girls:

"Really?" You forgave him that easily?" Rin asked in shock as a woman painted her nails orange with creams dots.

Before they went to the nail shop in the mall, the girls had shopped for a couple of hours. Sango was able to find some lingerie for her honeymoon, Kagome was able to find a black shirt for Inuyasha to wear for the meeting, and Rin was able to buy shoes to match her yellow dress from the meeting.

"Yeah. I'm surprised myself. But then I remember my mom talking about giving people a second chance," Kagome said as the older lady in front of her drew white designs on her red nails.

"I'm kind glad Mrs. Higurashi told us that story, because I probably would have never forgiven Miroku," Sango responded as she dried her purple nails.

"If he pulled out that ring, I would have forgiven Miroku for you," Rin said causing Kagome to laugh and Sango to shake her head.

"Oh thanks Sango for getting Miroku to call Inuyasha last night," Kagome told her. Sango nodded in response. (So Kagome had last night planned :D)

"Hey Sango can you get my phone from my back pocket. Inuyasha said he had a surprise for me," Kagome asked her.

"I wonder what kind of surprise is it?" Rin said with a suggest tone in her voice. Kagome blushed in response. Sango laughed at her friends face before carefully grabbing Kagome's phone and calling Inuyasha's phone. She put him on speaker.

"Hey baby," Inuyasha voice said from over the phone.

"Hi Inuyasha," Rin and Sango responded as they grinned at Kagome who blushed even more.

"Hi girls. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"You guy almost done at the mall?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, we'll be done in ten minutes," Kagome responded.

"Good. I'll there in fifteen. Love you," Inuyasha said.

"Awww," Rin and Sango said together causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes.

"Love you too, Bye," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"Bye," Inuyasha responded.

"Bye Inuyasha," Rin and Sango said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ended the call.

"How rude," Sango said as she looked at the phone before ending the call and putting the phone into Kagome's purse.

Fifteen minutes later:

"Bye girls. I'll call you guys later," Kagome told them as she gave them a group hug.

"Bye," they responded.

Kagome turn around and walked towards Inuyasha's car.

"Hey," Kagome said as she got in the car, set her bags in the back seat, then gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded before driving off.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha drove through an area she hadn't seen before.

"It's a surprise," Inuyasha responded.

Six minutes later, Inuyasha drove into a four story mansion's circle driveway.

"Whoa! Whose house is this?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha ignored her.

Inuyasha parked his car by the entrance. He turned his car off and got out. Kagome followed. He pulled out a pair of keys from his back pocket and opens the door. Kagome closed the door after she walked in. Inuyasha found a lamp that was on the floor and turned it on.

"Whoa!" Kagome said as she looked around the foyer.

"I wonder what the other parts of the house look like. This is amazing. This is like my dream house when I was a little kid but much big," Kagome said with a giggle.

"You like it?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, who wouldn't," Kagome said.

"Do you want it?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You mean?" Kagome asked with big, shock eyes.

Inuyasha nodded in response.

"This is our house now," Inuyasha told her. Kagome squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I love you. (kiss) I love this house. (kiss) I love so much, (kiss)" Kagome said as she planted kisses on his face.

"I'm glad," Inuyasha said jokily with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, what is my mom going to think. My uncles and brothers are going to kill me, no us," Kagome replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. The house is about the same distance away from your our house that my apartment was. And I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind if you spend a night a couple of times like before. And after you graduate you could move in officially," Inuyasha told her as he looked into her eyes.

Kagome nodded and gave him a chaste kiss.

"But before we move in, I need someone special to design and decorate the place for us," Inuyasha told her as he looked around the foyer.

"Really? And who would that be?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the sexy seventeen year old with raven hair. Have you heard of her?" Inuyasha replied.

"No I haven't describe her a little more," Kagome said as she sat up and looked him in the face.

"Mmm. Well she's a very good kisser and excellent in the bed. One of her sensitive spots is on her neck and she has the most beautiful smiles you'll ever see," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh really? Is she married?" Kagome asked.

"Kinda. She's mated to this sexy inu-hanyo guy who she likes to boss around a lot," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Really? I think I know who you're talking about," Kagome replied as she tapped her finger to her bottom lip.

"You do? Do you think she will she accept and do a good job?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know she will accept and I always do a good job," Kagome responded.

"Good," Inuyasha said before sealing her lips into a passionate kiss.

"And a kiss to deal the deal," Kagome replied with a smile as Inuyasha smirked.

A/N: Hi people. So some people brought to my attention that Inuyasha and Kikyo did kiss and Kagome said Inuyasha never kissed Kikyo. I meant when they were doing the 'do' so please forgive me for that mistake. Also someone was wondering is Kagome's uncle, Manko, was gay….. He is ^_^. Another review was brought to my attention was, how Kagome's family was so understanding about Inuyasha and her being mates… so there will be a discussion about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship in the next chapter with her family: D (Excluding Inuyasha).

P.s. sorry for any spelling error.

P.s.s. there is a poll on my profile that I want you guys to take so I could know which story to write about next. ^_^

P.s.s.s. The laptop I was writing on broke so my updates will be a little slower… so bare with me:P

P.s.s.s.s . Sometime soon I will put pictures (links) on my profile so you guys can see the houses or pictures of the characters.

P.s.s.s.s.s. The I hate that I love you song is playing softly in the back ground :D and I do not own the song... (disclaimers ^-^)

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Abby3**

**fanficnewbiee**

**toolazyologin**

**Sukai Skye**

**evica35**

**Otakugirl00**

**animerks**

**Moon Stone Tiger Lily**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next Chapter: The meeting**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The meeting

"You should have seen the house mama. It was huge," Kagome told her mom as she washed dishes.

"Really? I'll have to visit some time," Mrs. Higurashi said quietly as she washed a fork. Kagome raised a brow before walking out of the kitchen to make some calls.

Thirty minutes later:

Korari took off her jewelry. As she put the jewelry in a box, she looked to her left and saw a family picture. The picture displayed a tall man with shoulder length raven hair and dark blue eyes. The man was wearing a suit and had an arm wrapped around her waist. Standing next to Mrs. Higurashi was a thirteen year old Naraku and standing next to the man in the suit was eleven year old Sota. In the middle was nine year old Kagome. They were all smiling.

Mrs. Higurashi picked up the picture and gave a sad smile. A small tear ran down her right cheek.

Knock Knock…

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi said as she put the picture frame down and wiped away the stray tear.

Kagome open the door and walked in along with her brothers, uncles, and aunt.

"Why are you guys here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she turned to face them.

"Family meeting in Korari's room," Tama said as he jumped on Korari's bed.

"Real mature Tama," Hana told him.

"Who called a family meeting?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she sat on her bed.

"Me," Kagome said as she sat next to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow and looked at her in laws.

"Yeah I'm shocked too," Manko said as he pulled up a chair next to the bed then sat down.

"Is everyone situated?" Kagome asked.

"Wait," Tama said as he moved a little on the bed. Hana pushed him over and sat on the bed too. Naraku and Sota choose to sit on the floor in front of the bed.

"Now we are," Tama responded with a grin as Kagome gave him a fake glare.

"So why did you call us here?" Manko asked as he leaned back in the chair.

"I wanted to know how you guys thought about Inuyasha and I," Kagome said as she looked around the room. Manko was about to say something when Kagome said," How you really feel."

Manko took a deep breath and responded, "Well I think you two decided to be mates pretty fast. I mean one minute he's meeting the family then the next you guys are particularly married."

"I agree. I think you should have at least, dare I say it, been able to date more boys. " Tama replied.

"I agree dear. Even though I'm super happy for you, I think you should have been able to see other guys and have fun with your friends," Hana responded. Sota nodded in an agreement.

"And not dodging bullets," Naraku mumbled.

"Mom," Kagome said as she looked at her.

"I'm happy for you, but like they said, I would have liked for you to experience more things," Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at her daughter.

"Are you sure he loves or is just trying to get in your parents?" Manko asked as he crossed one leg over the other.

"I'm pretty positive," Kagome said.

"How?" Tama asked as he leaned on his arm.

"Well I'm sure if he said 'I love you' first," Kagome said as she looked down at him.

"Really, what a siss-a fine young man," Manko responded as Kagome glared at him.

"And he kinda brought us a house like mansion," Kagome mumbled as she played with her fingers.

"Whoa, what was that Kagome dear? Didn't quite her you," Tama responded.

"He brought us a house," Kagome said a little loudly. Her brothers and uncles froze.

"You're not moving in with him," Manko replied.

"But-," Kagome started but Manko interrupted her.

"But nothing, you're what seventeen. You shouldn't been married but you are," Manko told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is wrong with me and Inuyasha being together?" Kagome asked as she looked at her uncle.

"He's older than you," Tama added.

"And he's a gangster," Manko said.

"Mobster," Sota retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry a mobster," Manko replied as he threw his hands into the air.

"So just because he's a mobster, we shouldn't be involved?" Kagome asked as she gave them a strange look.

"Yes," Tama replied as he looked at his niece.

"Why?" Kagome asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Because you might get hurt," Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

Kagome turned to her mom then looked at her family who nodded their heads in agreement.

"So you don't look him because you think he can't protect? That's not true. Inuyasha has been protecting me since day one," Kagome replied.

"Really and a bruised cheek and a busted lip is showing protecting?" Manko asked with a raised brow.

"He was there to stop it from getting worst," Kagome defended.

"It should have happen in the first place!"Manko yelled.

There was a pause; Kagome let a few tears slip.

"Kagome," Tama started.

"Kagome dear, we just want you to be safe and make the right choices," Mrs. Higurashi said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"So do you think I'm making the right choice of being with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"If he makes you happy," Manko started.

"No, do you think I made the right decision of being with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

Manko sighed before saying, "Yes."

"What?!" the family yelled.

"Wait, let me tell you why I approve of your decision to be with Inuyasha," Manko said as he held his hands up in defense.

"Kagome is a responsibility woman. Ever since she was a little girl she was responsible and sassy like her father. Makoto told me to trust every decision Kagome made. Even though you may get hurt sometimes and people may try to come after you, I think (sigh) I know Inuyasha will do everything in his power to make sure you are protected and satisfied. That is how I know you made the right decision. Even though he maybe older and do illegal stuff, I can see the committed and love he has for you in his eyes," Manko said. Kagome smiled and ran up to her uncle and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled.

"You're welcome Kags," Manko said. Kagome was about to sit in his lap when he pushed her off.

"Got off fatty," Manko joked. Kagome laughed and sat back down in her seat.

"How about you guys?"

"I see promise. I know you are responsible and will make the right decision throughout your relationship with Inuyasha," Hana said.

"Even though he may do illegal stuff, I know he loves you and will protect you and make you happy," Tama responded.

"I approve of your decision but I'll always be your older brother and will always be the one to protect you," Naraku said with a smirk. Tama and Manko began to clear their throats. "Well beside our strong and handsome uncles," Naraku said as he glared at them.

"That's my boy," Tama joked.

"I think he's cool. And if he lets me touch he's gun I will love him. But I know he makes you content and will keep you secure," Sota responded with a smile. Kagome smiled at her family before turning to her mom.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Higurashi set her hands unto Kagome's cheek."You are my baby. You will always be my baby girl. I'm crying because I know you are growing up so fast, but it was going to happen soon or laughter (chuckle). You have always been a responsible and independent young lady, and if your father was here now he would be so proud of you, just like I am. So yes I'm happy about your decision. Inuyasha is a respectful and responsible young man. And I know he will make you so happy and he was always be at your side no matter what (Remember this line ^-^). I'm happy for you and will support you no matter what. Even if you make a mistake along the way, just know that you father and I will be here and will always love you." Kagome had tears running down her cheek. She then hugs her mom.

"I love you too mom," Kagome mumbled.

"Now that that's over," Manko said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Damn it Korari, you always have to make things emotional," Tama retorted as he grabbed some tissues and handed them to Hana and Manko and kept one for himself.

"Sorry," Mrs. Higurashi said as she grabbed some tissues and handed one to Kagome and kept a couple for herself. After everyone was down shredding tears, Kagome asked a question.

"So, about the house Inuyasha brought," Kagome started.

"Well since you're turning eighteen, no," Manko said.

"But uncle Manko, it's a beautiful house. And we are already married," Kagome pleaded with him.

"You can stay over there a couple of times, but you can't fully move in with him until you graduate. Does that sound fair Korari?" Manko asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Kagome smiled and replied, "I love you guys."

"We love you too," they responded back with a smile on their faces.

The afternoon of the meeting:

"This is so relaxing," Kagome said as a woman massaged her temples.

"You said it," Rin agreed as a woman massages her hands and another woman massaged her feet.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Sango asked as a woman put her feet in warm water, so they could soak.

"A long black dress with one strap," Kagome responded as a tall man put cucumber slices unto her eyes.

"A strapless yellow gown. What about you?" Rin replied as a woman wrapped her hands and feet in a warm towel.

"A purple halter top like dress. It's tight at the top, but loose at the bottom," Sango responded as two women set a bowl of nuts in between them.

"That sounds pretty," Kagome said as she popped a hand full of nuts into her mouth.

"Can you hand me that, oh it's you," a woman said from Kagome's left. Kagome took the cucumbers off her eyes, turns around and saw Kikyo in a white robe.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked her.

"I'm getting ready for the meeting," Kikyo replied.

"Same here. But it's funny. Who would want to take your ugly ass out in public?" Kagome told her sweetly. Kikyo glared in response.

"I'm going to make you look like a fool tonight," Kikyo whispered to her.

"What you say bitch?" Sango asked as she was about to get up but Rin stopped her.

"No Sango don't waste your breath on this piece of shit. Now whatever you think you're going to pull at this meeting, do it. I'm waiting for it. But whatever you do, think about the consequence. You wouldn't want another repeat of last time?" Kagome said as she looked in Kikyo's brown eyes.

"Be prepared Kagome," Kikyo replied as she walked away.

"I'm ready," Kagome said as she put the cucumber slices back unto her eyes.

"Are you sure Inuyasha will like me in this dress?" Kagome asked her mom as her mom adjusted the strap to the black heart shaped gown. Her bangs were swept to the right side of her face, there was a hump in the middle of her hair, and the back was in a bun. In the middle, before the hump, was a diamond headband. She wore silver five inch open toe heels. She had dark eye shadow with black eye liner underneath. She her nails were painted fully black with silver designs on it. She wore diamond stud earrings with a diamond bracelet .

"I'm sure," Mrs. Higurashi said. After she was done adjusting the dress, she took a step back.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked as she turn and faced her mom while biting her bottom lip.

"Beautiful dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smile on her face.

"Thanks mom," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Clear or pink?" Korari asked as she held up two bottles of lip gloss.

"Clear," Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and gave it to her. As Kagome was about to put some on her lips the doorbell rung.

"It's him," Kagome told her as she put some lip gloss on her lips.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Higurashi said as she started walking towards the door.

"Oh and mom," Kagome called.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No pictures," Kagome said.

"Please," Korari whined.

"Fine but only a few," Kagome replied. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and skipped out of the room.

"Sometimes she acts like uncle Manko and Tama," Kagome mumbled as she wiped some extra lip gloss from around her lips.

"Hello Inuyasha dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she opened the door and let Inuyasha come in.

"Hi Mom, "Inuyasha replied. Korari smiled in response.

"Well don't you clean up well," Mrs. Higurashi said as she closed the door and faced Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had on a black suit, black undershirt, and black shoes. He had on a silver silk tie to match the designs in Kagome's dress. His hair was combed and pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he gave her a hug.

"Kagome will be down in a minute," Mrs. Higurashi told him. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I just want you to know that Kagome will be completely safe tonight," Inuyasha promised her.

" I know she will," Mrs. Higurashi responded with a smile before she walked away from him.

"I'm ready," Kagome yelled as she walked down the stairs with a silver clutch in hand. Inuyasha frozen.

"Well how do I look?" Kagome asked as she gave Inuyasha a little pose.

"Gorgeous, absolutely beautiful," Inuyasha told her as he walked up towards her and wrapped an arm round her waist pulling her closer. He was about to give her a kiss when she stopped him.

"You're going to ruin my lip gloss," Kagome told him.

"Like I give a damn," Inuyasha responded before he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Kagome lifted her right hand and placed it on his left cheek. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. Kagome tilted her head to gain more access. She moaned when Inuyasha wrapped his tongue around hers and pulled it into his mouth. He was about to suck on her tongue when a flashed caught them of guard. They broke away panting and look to their right and saw Mrs. Higurashi standing there with a camera in her hands.

"Mom," Kagome complained.

"Sorry. Had the flash on," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Now get closer so I can take a few pictures," Mrs. Higurashi order. They did as they were told. They took a few pictures with Kagome wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck, Inuyasha carrying Kagome bridal style, and Kagome kissing his cheek while he smirked.

"Mom, we have to go," Kagome said.

"Fine dear. Have fun and be safe," Mrs. Higurashi told her as she gave her a hug and handed her her purse.

"I will," Kagome responded as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her clutch.

"Bye you two," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Bye," Kagome and Inuyasha replied as they walked to Inuyasha's limo. A chauffeur open their dear and helped Kagome in before closing the door when Inuyasha got in.

"So how are you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha began to place kisses underneath her ear and started to travel down.

"Fine," Inuyasha mumbled against her neck. Kagome grabbed his head and lifted it.

"Hey, no hickeys," Kagome told him.

"Fine," Inuyasha responded with a pout. He gave her a chaste kiss before grabbing something from his left side. Inuyasha grabbed the object before crouching down and sitting across from her.

"Lift your dress," Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked at him confusedly before doing as told. She lifts her black dress to her thigh. Inuyasha got off of his seat, got on his knees, and started to place kisses on her calf all the way up to her thigh. When he made it to her thigh he strapped something around it.

Kagome looked down and saw there was a small hand gun strapped to her thigh.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked.

"Just in case you go somewhere alone, like the bathroom or something. I want you to be protected," Inuyasha told her as he looked up at her. Kagome bent down and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded before getting up and sitting next to her. Inuyasha took out her phone and started typing while Kagome turn the t.v. on.

Ten minutes later:

"We're here Mr. Takahashi," the chauffeur said before getting out of the car and opening the door for them. Inuyasha got out first before holding a hand for Kagome.

"The meeting's at hotel?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"Hey don't look at me. I don't plan this shit," Inuyasha retorted as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

They walked into the entrance of the hotel before walking towards the ballroom. The ballroom was big and already filled with people. There was a stage in the far back. In the corners there were three couches. There were a few tables around the room and a wooden dance floor in the middle. Kagome was in awe at how many people were in the room.

"It didn't know so many people did that kind of 'business,' "Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged in response and began to look for him family. He spotted them in a corner. His father was talking to his old friend, Totosai, while his mother was sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he walked up to his father and Totosai.

"Inuyasha my boy you brought Kagome," Inu No Taisho responded.

"Hi Pops," Kagome said as she walked up towards Inu No Taisho and gave him a hug.

"Who is that Toga? I know you and Izayoi didn't have another kid," Totosai said.

Inu No Taisho laughed and responded, "No this is Inuyasha's mate, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome held out her hand. "Nice to meet you," she said as they shook hands.

"Ha didn't know Inuyasha knew what a real woman was," Totosai said as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled in response. Kagome broke away from the circle and walked towards Izayoi.

"Hey mom," Kagome said snapping Izayoi from her daydream state.

"Oh hello dear," Mrs. Higurashi responded as she stood up and gave Kagome a hug which she returned.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to her.

"Only a few minutes. I love your outfit," Izayoi said as she turned to face Kagome.

"Oh thank you. I love your dress, it really brings out your eyes," Kagome responded as she looked at Izayoi sky blue dress. The dress had a v neck neckline and had a see through jacket with blue designs on it. There was also a silver belt around the waist. Her hair was in a bun and she wore silver two inch closed toe heels, with silver pearl earrings, necklaces, and bracelet.

"Thank you dear. Do you know if Sango and Miroku are coming?" Izayoi asked.

"They're coming. They should have been here before us. My mom wanted to take a lot of pictures," Kagome replied.

"Oh my gosh she did. Tell her I want some," Izayoi said with a smile.

"I will," Kagome replied with a giggle.

"Hello everyone," Miroku said as he walked up to the group with Sango in hand. Miroku wore a grey suite and shoes, a white button down shirt underneath, and a purple tie to match. Sango had on a purple silk halter top dress that was tight at the top but followed down at the knees. She wore white four inch open toe heels, a diamond necklace, and silver triangle shaped earrings. Her hair was in a bun with curls coming out of it. After she said hello to the men, she walked towards Izayoi and Kagome. She gave them a hug before sitting on the couch next to them.

"You look beautiful Sango," Izayoi said as Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks," Sango responded as she sat her purple clutch next to her.

"Sesshomaru and Rin should be coming in soon. We saw them getting out of their limo when we walked in," Sango said as she leaned back into the couch. As soon as she was done with her sentence, Sesshomaru and Rin walked in. Rin was wearing a long yellow gown that was tight at the top but when it came below her knees it flowed down. Sesshomaru was wearing a dark blue suit like his father but instead of a sky blue tie, he wore a silky yellow tie.

After Rin greeted the men she walked towards the ladies.

"Hi ladies," Rin said as she gave everyone a hug before sitting next to Sango.

"How are you dear?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm doing well. I hope my yellow doesn't bring a lot of attention to me," Rin responded with a laugh.

"It's a lovely dress," Izayoi told her truthfully.

"It really is. Only you could pull off wearing bright colors," Kagome added. Sango nodded in agreement.

"So has you know who came yet?" Rin asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Who?" Izayoi asked.

"Kikyo," Sango told her.

"Speak of the devils and they shall appear," Kagome said as Kikyo and her parents walked into the ballroom.

While the girls were talking:

"I wonder who is going to get Maso's territory," Miroku said as he took a sip of his champagne.

"Me of course," Inuyasha responded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure about that. Moryomaru is pretty convinced that you shouldn't own it," Sesshomaru said as he looked around the room.

"But if it comes down to a vote, you'll probably win," Inu no Taisho replied as he plucked a flute of champagne off a waiter's chair.

"Isn't that the Hamakada walking in?" Totosai asked as he squinted his eyes to see if they were at the entrance.

The men turned around and saw the Hamakada family walking in. Inuyasha groan.

"Oh look Inuyasha, it's your in laws," Sesshomaru joked causing Miroku and Inu no Taisho to laugh. The Hamakada family walked up towards them.

"Hello Inu No Taisho," Hanu said as he shook hands with him.

"Inuyasha it's so nice to see you," Leiko said as she tried to hug him when Inuyasha side stepped her.

"I think my mom called me," Inuyasha replied as he walked behind the group. Kikyo and her mother stared in the direction he went before talking to Inu No Taisho.

"What wrong with your son?"Leiko asked.

"Which one?" Inu No Taisho asked as he took a sip of his champagne. Miroku laughed in the background as Sesshomaru glared at her father.

With the girls:

"What are you doing over here?" Izayoi asked as Inuyasha lifted Kagome up, sat down then sat her on his lap.

"Just wanted to avoid the devil and its offspring," Inuyasha mumbled causing the girls to laugh.

"Inuyasha it's time to go," Inu No Taisho told his son. The men kissed their woman good bye before walking with the other men to the conference room.

Inuyasha stood up and set Kagome on her feet. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes.

"I'm cheering for you and if you win you'll get a prize," Kagome whispered to him seductively.

"And if I lose?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then I'll have to cheer you up," was Kagome's seductive response.

"You're making it hard for me to want to win," Inuyasha told her before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. Izayoi, Sango, and Rin awwwed as Kikyo and her mother glared at the couple.

After a minute, Inuyasha pulled away and smirked before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome smiled and unwrapped her arms from around his neck letting him walk away with the rest of the men. Kagome smiled and sat down next to Izayoi.

"You two are so cute," Izayoi squealed. Sango and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Hi Izayoi is so nice to meet you," Leiko said as she bent down and hugged Izayoi.

When she pulled away she glared at Kagome and said, "Move."

"I don't know who the hell you are ordering around, but it sure as hell is not me. Sorry miss but there are other places you can sit in," Kagome replied.

Leiko put her hand to her chest and fake shock.

"Izayoi are you just going to let this girl talk to me like that?" Leiko asked as she looked at her 'friend'.

"What?" Izayoi asked as she took an appetizer from a waiter's tray.

"Nothing," Leiko said as her and her daughter sat down on the couch across from them.

"Oh Kagome," Kikyo called out.

"Yes," Kagome said as she looked at her.

"I'm sorry for sleeping with your boyfriend," Kikyo replied with a fake concern look on her face.

Rin, Sango, and Izayoi paused.

With the men:

"This is why I think Inuyasha Takahashi, shouldn't have Maso's territory," Moryomaru said with a proud smile on his face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to swirl in his chair.

As soon as the conference doors were closed, Moryomaru began his defense on why Inuyasha shouldn't take over Maso's territory.

"Inuyasha?" Myoga called out**.**

"I killed the man. Why shouldn't I get his land?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you wouldn't know how to handle it. You would fight over stupid stuff. Didn't you kill Maso over a little girl?" Moryomaru asked with a smirk causing Inuyasha growled.

"I killed Maso because that bastard took my mate. So hell yes I'm going to kill his dumb ass and whoever tries to stop me," Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your mate?" a

Dragon daiyokai (in human form….imagine that^_^) named Ryukotsusei question out loud.

"Yes. So don't get any ideas," Inuyasha replied as he looked at each man or woman sitting in a chair.

"Can we decide if Inuyasha can get Maso's territory or not," Inu No Taisho said as he rubbed his nose.

"All in favor of Inuyasha's getting the land raise your hand," Myoga said.

With the women:

Kagome let out a short chuckle before sweeping her bangs back into place.

"It's okay kikyo. I mean if you hadn't slept with Inuaysha when he was DRUNK we probably won't have mated," Kagome replied back sweetly.

"You what?!" Leiko and Kikyo yelled.

Kagome put her hand up to her mother and fake surprise.

"Oh my. That was supposed to be a surprise," Kagome said.

"You're lying," Kikyo replied.

"Really? You must've have not seen the crescent shaped bite mark on my neck. Well let me show you," Kagome said as she tilted her neck so they could see it. Kikyo got up and stomped off.

"Bitch," Leiko said to Kagome as she stood up to find her daughter.

"Right back at you mother dearest," Kagome called back.

As soon as Leiko left Sango, Rin, and Izayoi started laughing.

"Oh you are terrible dear," Izayoi told her daughter-in-law as she giggled.

"Thanks mom," Kagome replied back with a smile.

"So Sango have you and Miroku picked a house to live in?" Izayoi asked her as she calmed herself from laughing.

"We haven't picked one yet but we are looking," Sango responded as she leaned back into the couch. Izayoi nodded in response before turning towards Kagome.

"So Kagome, I've heard from a friend that you saw the house Inuyasha had built," Izayoi said as she took a sit of her wine.

"I did. It's huge and gorgeous," Kagome responded as she ate a small appetizer.

Izayoi nodded before turning to her future daughter-in-law.

"So Rin how are you and Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked.

"We're doing good. We've busy a lot but we still have time to go out," Rin replied with a smile as she played with her necklace.

"That's good," Izayoi said.

"Oh and Rin. You have nothing to worry about with Kagura. She and my brother are dating, sorta," Kagome told her. Rin nodded in relief.

"What was going on with that?" Izayoi asked.

"Just some girl who wouldn't leave Sesshomaru," Rin told her.

"Well you better give her a run for her money if she tries again. Because we Takahashi and Houshi women don't let other woman play with our men," Izayoi replied before taking a sip of her wine. Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"So Izayoi. How are you and the big man?" Kagome asked.

"We're doing good. We're traveling a lot," Izayoi said with a smile on her face.

"That sounds like fun," Kagome responded with a grin on her face.

"Oh Kagome. I almost forgot, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Sango asked.

"Nothing really. Probably go to swimming or something," Kagome said with a shrug.

"Oh dear you have to do something big on your birthday. Isn't it your eighteenth birthday?" Izayoi replied.

"It is but I'm not sure what I want. Surprise me," Kagome said with a smile.

"You are going to be the death of me," Sango responded as she rolled her eyes and thought about something to do for Kagome on her birthday. The girls giggled but stopped when the men and some woman walked back into the ballroom.

"How did everything go?" Kagome asked as she turns around and looked up at Inuyasha.

"I won," Inuyasha said happily as he bent down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"That's good," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"I know," Inuyasha retorted as he lick his lip.

"How did Moryomaru take the news?" Izayoi asked as her husband stood next to her sitting figure.

"Not well. He didn't even make it to the second half of the meeting," Inu No Taisho said.

~Flashback~

"Well it looks like Inuyasha has gain power of Maso's terriorty," Myoga said as he tallied all the raised hands.

"The hell he will. I demand a fucking recount," Moryomaru yelled as he slammed his fist onto the conference table.

"Just get over the fact that I won and you lost old man," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Moryomaru growled and stormed out of the room.

"Congratulations Inuyasha. Now back to business, one of my men detected a leak. We are not sure where or who but there is someone inside giving the FBI information," a tree demon (picture him in a human form) named Bokuseno said.

The people in the room nodded.

"Is there any more news that should be shared?" Myoga asked.

~End of Flashback~

"I see," Rin said as Sesshomaru stood next to her. Miroku nodded in response. There was a pause before Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku stood up and went to the dance floor while Izayoi and Inu No Taisho went to go talk to an old friend. After his mother left Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome.

"Did you have fun?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Yeah I had fun talking to your mom and the girls. Oh I was having an excellent time when I made Kikyo and her mother leave," Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha chuckled and began to secretly draw circles on her back.

"Inuyasha not here," Kagome whispered as Inuyasha ran a finger down her back and stopped at her butt before slowly rising back up to her back that was exposed.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as he nipped on her ear.

"You are such a naught boy. I'm going to have to train you to be good," Kagome replied with a seductive tone.

"If you keep talking like that, I'm going to take you right here, right now," Inuyasha panted into her ear as he gave her butt a squeeze.

"Do it," Kagome challenged with lust in her eyes. Inuyasha growled and bent his head down and slammed his lip onto hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started playing with her. Kagome moaned as he pulled her tongue into his mouth. She began to explore his mouth. After a minute of tongue action, Kagome pulled away for much needed air.

"How about we stay here for an hour then I'll let you teach me," Inuyasha panted in her ear. Kagome nodded before Inuyasha stood and grabbed her hand pulling her up to and dragging her onto the dance floor. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to sway to the soft music.

With Izayoi and Inu No Taisho:

"Who's the girl your son is dancing with?" Hitomiko asked as she pointed in Inuyasha's direction.

Izayoi turned around and looked to who she was pointing at.

"Oh, that's Kagome, his mate," Izayoi said with a smile on her face.

"Mates? Mmmm they do make a cute couple," Hitomiko replied.

"They do," Izayoi agreed with a smile.

An hour later:

"You guys leaving so soon?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. We might just go somewhere to pick up something to eat then good to my house," Kagome told her.

Sango nodded before getting out of Miroku's arms and gave her friend a hug.

"Bye Kagome," Rin said as she gave Kagome a hug after Sango.

"Bye fluffy," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru glared at her, but gave her a hug. Kagome then gave Miroku a hug before turning around and giving her in-laws a hug.

"Bye dear," Izayoi said as she gave Kagome a hug.

"Bye mom," Kagome replied as she return the hug.

"Bye pops," Kagome told Inu No Taisho with a smile. Inu No Taisho laughed and gave her a hug. After Kagome and Inuyasha were done giving everyone a hug, they walked towards the exit of the ballroom.

"Those two are sex addicts," Sango mumbled to Rin.

"Yup," Rin responded back.

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

"You were (kiss) being a (kiss) naughty boy," Kagome panted through kisses that Inuyasha was giving her.

As soon as they walked out of the ballroom, Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran to his limo that was waiting for them outside. When they got into the limo, Inuyasha sat down on one of the couches and let Kagome have her way with him.

"Then teach me too be good," Inuyasha panted as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so he could suck on her neck.

"I will but not right now," Kagome panted as she started to unzip his pants.

"When?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled down the strap to her dress.

"When we are alone and you are tided up to a bed," Kagome whispered as she pulled his cock out of his boxers.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groaned as Kagome began to pump him. Kagome smiled down at him. Inuyasha reached under her dress, unwrapped the gun from her thigh, and shoved down her black underwear. Once her underwear was off Inuyasha threw them onto the floor.

"Get a condoms, it's in my wallet in my back pocket," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled before leaning closer, running her hands down his back before reaching his back pocket and grabbing his wallet. She opens his wallet then pulled out the condoms. She opens it with her teeth before putting it on Inuyasha's cock. She hiked her dress up and raised up before sitting down on his cock.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groan. He grabbed her hips to control her movement.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she put her hands unto his shoulders and began to ride him.

"Kami!" Inuyasha groaned as he threw his head back. He thrusted up to meet Kagome's thrust.

"Yash!" Kagome panted as she grabbed his head and laid it on the top part of her right breast.

Inuyasha panted and squeezed her breast. He pulled down her black strapless bra and took a nipple into his mouth.

"ohhhhhh!" Kagome moaned as his teeth scraped her breast as he thrusted up into her.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed over and over again.

Inuyasha took his mouth off her nipple and thrusted up to meet her thrust when they both came.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she exploded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he seeds shot into the condom.

Kagome slumped against Inuyasha panting.

"Was that my reward?" Inuyasha panted out with a smile on his face.

"No. We're nowhere near it," Kagome replied with a smirk on her face.

Ten minutes later:

"Mr. Takahashi is there any place you and the Mrs. want to go?" the driver asked as he cracked the window that was separating them. (poor )

Inuyasha looked up and took his mouth off of Kagome's left nipple. After they did the 'do' on the couch they decided that the floor would be fun and since Inuyasha had another condom, they didn't want it to go to waste.

"Mmmm, just go to a fast food restaurant and order a few hamburgers and fries. Wait a minute," Inuyasha said as he put a hand on the couch and grabbed his wallet. He took out a fifty dollar bill and slid it in between the crack. Once the driver got it he closed the window.

"We only have about ten more minutes before we're at your house," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Can you make me cum in that amount of time?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll have you cumming in less than a minute," Inuyasha whispered as he closed his lips on her and thrust into her.

Ten minutes later:

"Shh," Kagome said with a giggle they walked into her house.

"I'm going to get some drinks, you to my room," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded but before he left he gave Kagome a chaste kiss. He smirked and walked up the stairs. Kagome bit her lip and walked into the kitchen.

After she grabbed two pops she walked upstairs and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor while taking out their food. Kagome sat down next to him. He handed her a hamburger and set the fries on the bag. Kagome reached for her remote and turn on the t.v. She flipped through the channels before settling on a movie about pirates.

"I'm happy that you got more territory," Kagome told him as she took a bite out of her hamburger.

"Thanks," Inuyasha responded before opening his pop.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Inuyasha asked her before he took a sip of his pop.

"I'm not sure. Surprise me," Kagome told him with a smile on her face. She grabbed a French fry and fed it to him.

"I'll think about it," Inuyasha told her with a smirk.

"I hope you do," Kagome said with a smirk herself.

"I will," Inuyasha growled out.

"Fantastic," Kagome spat out.

"Amazing," Inuyasha responded as he set his hamburger down.

"Good," Kagome said as she sat her hamburger down too.

"Excellent," Inuyasha retorted as he moved his face closer to her.

"I love you," Kagome replied.

"I love you too," Inuyasha responded before he sealed his lips with Kagome and pulled her onto his lap.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Abby3**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**Heydollfacexb**

**Otakugirl00**

**starfireten**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Whoa, I updated really fast… hope you guys enjoy this chapter: D**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. The laptop I was working on is still broke ( .)**

**P.s.s.s. There are pictures of what their dresses and hair look like on my profile :P**

**Next chapter: Birthday surprise**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Birthday surprise

"Where is Inuyasha taking you?" Sango asked as she went through a magazine while sitting on Kagome's bed.

"I'm not sure," Kagome said as she folded a white tank top then put it into her purple duffle bag.

"Maybe he's going to take you to Paris," Rin squealed.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Kagome told her.

"Poop," Rin said before continuing blowing bubbles.

"I'm not sure where he's taking me, but he said to bring a swimsuit. So which one should I wear?" Kagome responded as she held up in her right hand a red two piece bikini that tied around her neck and in her left hand a black and white polka dotted bikini.

"Wear the red one, but bring the polka dotted one just in case," Sango said.

"Just in case what?" Kagome asked as she folded the swimsuits.

"You know, you and Inuyasha will get hot for each other and rip each other's swimsuits off," Rin replied as she blew another bubble. Kagome blushed in response.

"Both it is," Kagome said as she put the swim suits into her duffle bag.

"So what are you going to wear on your birthday?" Sango asked.

"A short green sundress with white flats," Kagome responded as she walked towards her closet.

"I see," Sango said as she flipped through a page in the magazines. Kagome set her white flats by her duffle bag before walking out of the room and going to the bathroom to get to other stuff like her tooth brush, air straighten, and etc.

"You coming to her party?"Sango asked Rin. Rin nodded as she continued to blow bubbles.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into Kagome's room with her hands filled with boxes.

"She went to the bathroom. What are these?" Sango asked as her and Rin took some boxes from Mrs. Higurashi arms and set them next to the bed.

"Gifts from some of her friends," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What time are you guys coming tomorrow?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Around one," Sango responded. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Okay and thanks girls," Mrs. Higurashi replied before walking out of Kagome's room. A second later, Kagome walked back in.

"What did my mom want?" Kagome asked as she put her straighten into the duffle bag."

"Some friends dropped some presents off for you," Sango responded as she pointed to the presents.

"Who?" Kagome asked as she put her shoes into her duffle bag.

"Some girls named Ayame, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi," Rin said as she read the names off of the boxes. Kagome nodded before zipping up her duffle bag.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back," Kagome told them as she grabbed some clothes before walking out of the room.

"What you get Kagome?" Rin asked once she heard the water start in the bathroom.

"A leopard print off the shoulders dress with red pumps and a cover that has a picture of her family on it," Sango replied.

"That's sounds cute. I got her a hundred dollar gift card to 'Forever,'(a shopping place..idk if it really if so I don't own it:D) a fifty dollar card for Yoona's spa, and a green Gucci bag," Rin said with a smile.

"Wish it was my birthday," Sango responded causing Rin to start laughing.

Ding Dong….

Ding Dong….

Ding Dong…

"Hello," Sango said as she answered Kagome's phone. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Sango-," Inuyasha started.

"And Rin," Rin replied happily.

"And Rin. Is Kagome around?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped at a red light.

"She's in the shower. Where are you guys going tonight?" Sango asked eagerly.

"None of your business," was Inuyasha response. Sango and Rin pouted.

"Why can't we know?" Rin complained.

"Because knowing you girls, you guys will tell Kagome and it wouldn't be a surprise," Inuyasha responded as he continued to drive when the light turn green.

"We won't," Rin and Sango said.

"Wow, I totally believe you now," Inuyasha responded sarcastically.

"Please," Rin begged.

"You'll hear from Kagome about later," Inuyasha told them as he drove into his parking lot and parked in his spot.

"Tell Kagome I'll be there in thirty minutes," Inuyasha said.

"Fine," Sango said with a pouted.

"Bye," Rin responded.

"Bye girls," Inuyasha responded before ending the call.

Inuyasha got out of his hummer, grabbed his gym bag, before closing his door and walking to his apartment. Once he got into his apartment, he threw his gym bag on the couch, took off his shirt, and walked to his room. He threw his shirt in the dirty laundry basket before walking to his wooden dresser. He looked in the mirror and saw his black sweatpants hanging low on his hips, his rock hard six packs and pectoral. He put a hand to his right pectoral that hand Kagome's name on it. He sighed before taking off his pants and walking towards the bathroom. He turns on the water then took of his boxers before getting into the shower. He laid his head underneath the shower head, letting the water run down his tan back.

'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought with a smile on his face.

"If anything happens tonight, report to Miroku," Inuyasha told Koga over the phone as he went through his draw looking for a shirt.

"Yes sir," Koga replied back. Inuyasha nodded before ending the call. He grabbed a black button down shirt and put it on. He then grabbed some black pants before going to his bed and sitting down so he could put on some socks and his black Nike's. He got up and went back to his dresser and picked up a long blue velvet rectangular box that had a small blue velvet square box attached to it, and a big red silk covered box and put them into his duffle bag. He looked to his left and pick up a small ring box. He open it, inside was a six carat diamond ring with a silver band underneath it. He thought for a minute before shaking his head, closing the box, and putting it into his shirt draw.

"Not yet," Inuyasha mumbled to himself before bending down and grabbed his duffle bag, keys, and phone and walking out of his apartment.

"You guys are acting like it's my first time going on a date," Kagome complain as Sango curled her hair and Rin went through her closet to find her some clothes. After Kagome had walked back into her room fully clothed, Sango and Rin thought she should change.

"So," Sango replied as she twisted another part of Kagome's hair.

"How about this?" Rin asked as she held up a red halter top with a white knee length skirt.

"Perfect," Sango responded as she tied Kagome's hair in the middle.

"Done," Sango announced. Kagome looked in the mirror and saw that she had a bangs going to the left side of her face, in the center of her head in the back was a bun, and the bottom half of her hair was curled.

"Now go change," Sango said as she pulled Kagome out of the chair and Rin handed her the clothes. Kagome stuck her tongue out before walking towards the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later Kagome came back into the room dressed in the red halter top and white skirt. Sango held up a pair of red three inch open toe heels. Kagome took them, sat down on her bed then put the heels on.

"Are you guys done?" Kagome asked as she looked up at them.

"Yes. You already have eyeliner and eye shadow on," Rin replied with a smile. Kagome rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Aww my baby looks so pretty," Sango cooed at Kagome as she brought some hair from her back to her front to lie over her shoulders.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said sarcastically as she bent down and picked up her duffle bag. Rin giggled and follow Sango and Kagome who were walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Kagome threw her duffle bag by the door and was going to walk away when someone rang the doorbell. Sango and Rin went to the kitchen to get some fruit cups. Kagome opens the door and smiled at who she saw.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she hugged him around the neck. Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi," Kagome said as they un-wrapped their arms from each other. Kagome grabbed his hands and pulled him into the house.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her neck causing Kagome to giggle.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, let me just say bye to Rin, Sango, and my mom" Kagome replied as she walked away from him and into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha's here, so I'm going to go," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"Okay bye Kagome and have fun," they replied as they gave her a hug.

"Thanks. Oh and guys," Kagome said before she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she handed Rin and Sango another fruit cup.

"No party," Kagome told them.

"Wasn't even thinking about it dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smile.

"Sure you weren't. Anyway, bye guys," Kagome said as she walked out of the kitchen. After the girls heard the door slam they started giggling.

"She never said anything about a surprise party," Mrs. Higurashi told them.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stopped at a stop sign.

"You'll see," Inuyasha replied as he continued to drive.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window. After ten minutes of silence, Kagome slowly fell asleep. Inuyasha often glanced at her while driving.

An hour later, Inuyasha drove through a forest. He drove for a couple of minutes before he pulled up to a big wooden house. He got out the car and grabbed their bags from the backseat before going to Kagome's side and picking her up bridal style. He closed the door with his hip and locked the car before walking towards the house. He opens the door of the house and closed it with his shoulder before walking up the stairs. When he made it to the second floor, he went to one of the guest bedrooms and set Kagome on the bed. He set their bags down by the dresser before walking out of the bedroom. He pulled out his phone as he walked down the stairs.

"Hello, this is Mr. Takahashi. I would like to reschedule my appoint for six o' clock instead of seven," Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Yes sir," a cheerful woman replied.

"Good," Inuyasha responded as he made it to the bottom step then ended the call. Inuyasha set the alarm for the house before leaving.

Two hours later:

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as she stretched in the bed.

"When did I get here?" Kagome asked herself as she got out the bed.

"This must be the place Inuyasha was driving to," Kagome said as she walked to a mirror to check her appearance. She brought some hair from the back to the front and laid it over her shoulders. After she adjusted her clothes, she walked out the door and ran into Inuyasha's chest.

"Hi," Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"Hi," Inuyasha responded as he looked down at her. Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "I was just coming to get you." Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her down the stairs before stomping at the bottom.

"Close your eyes," Inuyasha told her. Kagome gave him a look before doing as told.

Inuyasha wrapped his left arm around her waist and used his right hand to cover her eyes. He guided them to the closed doors of the dining room. He pushed the doors open and led them in before putting both hands on her waist.

"You can open your eyes now," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome open her arms and gasped.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome mumbled as she looked around the dining room.

The dining room's lights were on low causing the room to look almost completely dark. However the candles located around perimeter of the room caused the true light. There was a small rectangular table in the middle of the room with a long candle in the center. On each side of the table was a plate that had filet mignon with mash potatoes and a few stems of green beams on the side. By one of the chairs, was a small table with two flute glasses and a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle in it. There were small rose petals around the tables and chairs.

"You like it?" Inuyasha asked as he put his face into her neck.

"Like? I love it," Kagome replied as she turned her neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and gave her a neck a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her to the seat that didn't have the small table next to it. Inuyasha pulled out her chair and pushed her close to the table when she sat down. Inuyasha then walked to the other chair. Once seated he grabbed and popped open the champagne bottle and began to pour some champagne into the flutes.

"When did you have time to do this?" Kagome asked as she grabbed the champagne filled glass.

"While you were sleep," Inuyasha responded as he poured himself some champagne before setting the champagne back into the ice. Kagome nodded and took a sip of her champagne. She set down her glass before picking up her fork, cut a piece of the filet mignon, and ate it.

"Oh my gosh. This is so good," Kagome said as she took another bite of her meat.

"Don't cum over it," Inuyasha teased as he took a bite out of his meat. Kagome glared at him before eating a piece of her green beans.

"What are you going to do tomorrow for your birthday?" Inuyasha asked before he ate some mash potatoes.

"I'm not sure. My mom will probably have my uncles, aunts, and cousins come over," Kagome replied with a shrug as she took a sip of her champagne.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Inuyasha asked as he ate a green bean.

"Nothing really," Kagome told him honestly.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of his champagne.

"Yeah really. I mean I have really all I want. And if I want something, I'll just ask you to get it for me," Kagome told him sweetly before laughing and eating another piece of her filet mignon.

Inuyasha glared at her."Yeah," Inuyasha agreed.

"Did you get everything you wanted for on your birthday?" Kagome asked as she ate some mash potatoes.

"Yes and more," Inuyasha replied with a smirk as he gave Kagome a lustful look.

"Stop it," Kagome said as she shifted a little in her seat. Inuyasha laughed and continued to eat his food.

"How's the new territory going?" Kagome asked as she ate her last piece of filet mignon.

"Good," Inuyasha responded as he finished eating his last piece of food.

"That's good," Kagome replied with a smile as she ate some of her green beans. Inuyasha scooted back from the table and got up.

"I'm going to get the Jacuzzi ready. So when you're down eating and put on your swimsuit go through the door in the kitchen," Inuyasha told her before he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha smirked down at her before leaving the dining room.

"I wonder what other surprise you have up your sleeves Takahashi," Kagome mumbled as he left the room.

"Peekaboo. Guess who?" Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ears as she put both of her hands over his eyes.

"My beautiful mate," Inuyasha responded.

"Correct," Kagome whispered as she gave him a chaste kiss on the neck. She uncovered his eyes before standing up. Inuyasha turn in the water and looked at her.

"I love your swimsuit," Inuyasha said as his eyes ran up and down her body.

"I wonder why," Kagome replied as she slowly got into the heated Jacuzzi. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to him.

"I love red," Inuyasha responded before grabbing her legs and hoisting her up while wrapping her legs around his waist. He leaned down and sealed their lip. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she accepted. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to play with her tongue.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned while tilting her head to the side to get more access. They pulled away to catch their breath, leaving a salvia string still connecting them. Kagome looked up at him before sealing their lips again. Inuyasha raised a hand and pushed her head closer to his. Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth which Inuyasha started to play with. Kagome started to grind herself unto his hard on which causing him to groan in her mouth.

After five minutes of making out in the Jacuzzi, Inuyasha sat on one of the ledges.

"Sometimes you just make me so hot for you," Kagome mumbled as she sat on his knees as he kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Same for me kitten," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome raised a brow but choose not to say anything.

"Do you have any other present for me?" Kagome asked as she set her hands onto his chest.

"Maybe," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"Please Inu," Kagome said as she ran a finger up the side of his face.

"No," Inuyasha replied as he glanced at Kagome's finger.

"Yash please," Kagome begs as she brushed her lips over his.

"Ahh-"Inuyasha replied.

"Yashie," Kagome said as she ran a finger down his upper body.

'Fuck,' Inuyasha thought.

"You'll see all three of your presents tomorrow," Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks dog-boy," Kagome responded.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dog-boy. You got a problem with it?" Kagome teased as she unwrapped his arms from her and started to walk backwards in the water.

"Dog-boy? Really," Inuyasha said as he threw water at her.

"Stop," Kagome giggled and put her hands up in defense as Inuyasha continued to splash her with water. Inuyasha swam up to her when she wasn't looking and wrapped his arms around her.

"Say sorry," Inuyasha told her.

"No," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh so you want to be a bad girl," Inuyasha responded as he set her on the tile around the Jacuzzi.

"Yes," Kagome said as she got out of his arms, pushed him down in the water, and ran towards the house.

"Come back here," Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out the water and ran after her.

She made it inside the house when she heard Inuyasha's wet feet running after her. She quickly ran up the stairs to the room they were sharing. She closed the door panting. She put her ear to the door to see if he was coming. When she didn't hear anything she sighed and walked towards the bed when she all of a sudden was tackled to the bed. She flipped over and saw a wet Inuyasha holding her wrist.

"Oh so kitten wants to play," Inuyasha said as he nipped on her ear. Kagome nodded.

"I'll play," Inuyasha responded as he slammed his lips on hers.

"Mmm," Kagome moan. Inuyasha pulled away and smirked at her. He kissed down her chest then stomach. When he got to the bikini bottom he tore them off and slipped a finger inside of her.

"Ohhh!" Kagome moan as she threw her head back. Inuyasha smirked before bending down and giving her clit a long lick.

"Yashie!" Kagome panted. Inuyasha ignored her and continued to lick and pump his fingers inside of her. He added two more fingers while pumping into her opening. He licked her pearl before crawling back up her body.

"You like how I play kitten," Inuyasha asked as his thumb rubbed her pearl and his three fingers pumped faster inside of her.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as he hit her g-spot.

"Do you like it?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes!" Kagome screamed as she exploded on his fingers. Inuyasha gave her a passionate kiss. He broke apart and took his fingers out of her and licked them in front of her face. Kagome bit her lip and looked up at him.

"You want to go take a shower?" Inuyasha asked once his fingers were licked clean.

Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and walked to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. When he got into the bathroom, he took off Kagome's top and his red swim drunks before starting the water. Once the shower was on Inuyasha went in first then Kagome.

"It's cold," Kagome shivered.

"It'll warm up in a few seconds," Inuyasha told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

True to his word, the water began to heat up. Inuyasha grabbed a towel, lathered it with soap before slowly washing Kagome's body.

"Mmm," Kagome gave a silent moan when he rubbed the towel over her right nipple. Inuyasha went on his knees to clean the lower parts of her body. When he was done washing the lower parts of her body he kissed her thighs then her stomach before standing back up. Kagome rinsed the soap off her body before grabbing the towel, lathering it with soap, and washing his body.

Inuyasha groan when Kagome ran the towel up and down his cock.

"Stop playing kitten," Inuyasha growled at her.

"Sorry daddy," Kagome responded sweetly as she bent her knees and rubbed the towel over his muscle toned legs. Inuyasha raised his foot in order for Kagome to clean it.

After Inuyasha rinsed the soap off his body, they stood there under the water.

"I'm going to get our desert. So get ready for bed and find a movie if you want," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled, rose up on her tip toes, and gave him a chaste kiss before nodding.

Inuyasha got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went into the bedroom, looks through his duffle bag, and pulled out a pair of blue boxers and black cotton pajama pants. After he put them on, he walked down stairs and towards the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and pulled out a chocolate cake that the catering service that he called for, left for them. He cut a big piece and put it on a plate. He put the cake back into the fridge and grabbed two water bottles before closing the refrigerator. He grabbed a fork, the cake, and the two water bottles then walked back upstairs.

When he walked in he saw Kagome wearing a white take top and basketball shorts and getting into the bed. Inuyasha closed the door before getting in bed with her. He put the cake in her lap and the water bottles on his night stand.

"Cake!" Kagome squealed as she starts eating some cake. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got comfortable in bed. Kagome had a movie about a basketball player on.

"You like your surprises so far?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome feed him a piece of cake.

"Very much," Kagome responded as ate a piece of cake herself.

"I'm glad," Inuyasha said as he looked down at her. Kagome giggled and feed him another piece of cake. After they were done eating cake, they snuggled together in bed.

"I love you," Kagome said as she traced her name on his chest.

"I love you too," Inuyasha replied as he gave her a kiss on the head.

A couple of hours of watching movies, Kagome slowly fell asleep on his chest. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair.

"Not yet. But very soon," Inuyasha mumbled. (He's talking about the ring ^_^)

In the morning:

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome screamed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"It's my birthday you dim wit," Kagome said happily as she straddle his waist.

"Happy birthday," Inuyasha mumbled as he reached for something on the night stand and put it on Kagome's head. Kagome put her hands on her head and gasped at what she felt.

"Is this a tiara?" Kagome asked as she rubbed it.

"Made from diamonds," Inuyasha responded. Kagome squealed, jumped off of him, and went to the mirror. Inuyasha turn over and went back to sleep when Kagome jumped back on the bed.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope," Kagome replied with a smile on her face. Inuyasha sighed before lying back on his back.

"Do you want your presents now or later?" He asked her.

"Now," Kagome said happily. Inuyasha got up, walked towards his duffle bag, and grabbed the three presents. Inuyasha set them in front of her. Kagome grabbed the blue velvet box first. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a green diamond heart shaped necklace. She then open the box attached to it and saw the earrings that matched the necklace.

"This so beautiful," Kagome told him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss before opening up the last present. Inside the box was a little blue strapless gown.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome mumbled as she pulled the whole dress out.

"This is-"Kagome started but couldn't finish her sentence. She leaned over and grabbed his head, smashing their lips together.

"I'm guessing you love it," Inuyasha said as they pulled away for breath. Kagome nodded before kissing him again. She put her gifts back in the box.

"I'm going to get washed up and cook breakfast," Kagome told him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I already had someone cook breakfast for us," Inuyasha told her as he got out of bed. As soon as Inuyasha left the room, Kagome reached for her purse and grabbed her phone.

"Pick up," Kagome mumbled into the phone.

"Hello," Sango said with 'sleep' in her voice.

"Sango," Kagome responded into the phone.

"Hey birthday girl, what's up," Sango replied.

"This is the best birthday I ever had," Kagome squealed.

"I can hear. What happen?" Sango asked.

"He took me to a house in a forest then we had a candle light dinner. After that we went to the Jacuzzi and," Kagome started but Sango interrupted her.

"And had Jacuzzi sex," Sango replied.

"No we haven't had sex all night. I know I'm surprised too. Anyways we had a water fight then we "played" a little in the bedroom," Kagome said.

"Played as in how?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face.

"As in you and Miroku playing in the back seat of your car after volleyball practice," Kagome responded.

"Shut up," Sango said with a blush.

"After that we took a shower and ate cake. So when I woke up this morning he gave me a tiara, a green diamond necklace with earrings, and a blue gown," Kagome finished happily.

"Aww that's sweet," Sango responded.

"I know," Kagome replied.

"What time are you guys coming back?" Sango asked.

"Maybe around three. I gotta go I hear Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Okay. Bye," Sango responded.

"Bye," Kagome replied before ending the call. She set the phone on the nightstand when Inuyasha walked in. Inuyasha walked in carrying a big, long tray filled with pancakes, bacons, sausages, eggs, harsh browns, two glasses of orange juice, and syrup.

"Breakfast is served," Inuyasha said.

With Sango:

"Kagome said she'll be here around four," Sango told Mrs. Higurashi and Manko who were decorating the living room.

"Is Rin with Takoto?" Manko asked as he took the bag of balloons from his daughter who was struggling to get them open.

"Yeah," Sango said as she helped Mrs. Higurashi put up streamers.

"You think she will like the surprise?" Sango asked as she taped a streamer to the wall.

"I'm sure she will. She hasn't seen him in almost a year," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Sango nodded in response.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"That was really good," Kagome told Inuyasha as they sat in bed together with an empty tray on his night stand.

"Yeah, it was better than your cooking," Inuyasha said jokily. He laughed when Kagome hit him in the chest.

"I'm kidding," Inuyasha admitted.

"Better be," Kagome said with a pout.

"I am," Inuyasha responded as he started to suck on her neck.

"Ohhh," Kagome moaned as he nipped on her neck and his right hand grabbed her left breast.

"You like that?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he hovered over her and started to kiss her. While they were kissing, Inuyasha grabbed her ankles and wrapped them around his. He began to ground his hard on into her covered core.

"Yash!" Kagome moaned as she broke the kiss. Inuyasha smirked and put his hands underneath her shirt and grabbed her breast and began to massage them .

"Ohhh!" Kagome screamed as he pinched her nipples. Inuyasha looked up and saw that it was almost twelve o' clock and decided it was time to take Kagome home. He gave her breast a squeeze one more time before bending down and giving her a kiss.

"Go take a shower baby. We're going to be leaving in a few," he said. Kagome nodded and gave him a kiss before get out from under Inuyasha and walking towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha lie on his back and let out a sigh. He was about to go downstairs when his phone began to ring. He picked it up from the night stand and answered.

"Hello," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha," Sango said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you keep Kagome distracted for a couple more hours?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sat up with a smirk and said, "Sure can. Bye." Before ending the call.

Inuyasha walked towards the bathroom to finish what he started.

"I had funny time," Kagome told Inuyasha again as they got out of his car.

"You're welcome kitten," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss. Kagome was about to get their bags when Inuyasha told her that they would get them later. Kagome raised a brow before heading to her house. She looked in her driveway and saw no cars.

"I wonder where everybody is at," Kagome questioned as she looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged in response. Kagome took her keys out of her purse and open the door.

"Surprise!"

Kagome screamed in surprised. A laughing Inuyasha held her shoulders so she didn't fall back.

"Didn't I say no party," Kagome said as she fully walked in.

"You didn't say anything about a surprise party dear," Mrs. Higurashi told her with a smile. Kagome shook her head but smiled in response. Her, her family, and friends walked into the living room. Inuyasha was about to close the door when he saw a car pull into the drive way.

"Why didn't you tell me about the party," Kagome complain to Sango as she sat in between Izayoi and her mom.

"It was a surprise," Sango told her with a grin as she set by her fiancé.

"Where's uncle Manko?" Kagome asked as she looked around the room. Inuyasha walked into the room and sat next to his brother.

"Right here and I have a surprise for you," Manko said as he walked into the living room. Kagome raised a brow before an older man in his mid sixty with shoulder length raven hair and dark blue eyes walked in.

"Kags," the man said with open arms.

"Grandpa!" Kagome squealed as she ran up and hugged her grandfather.

"How are you princess," her grandfather asked.

"Good," a smiling Kagome said.

"This is my grandpa Mazuki," Kagome introduced. Mazuki waved before taking a seat next to Inu No Taisho. Kagome smiled and sat down back down in her seat.

"Time for presents," Korari said as she left the room along with Tama and Manko.

"Grandpa where's grandma?" Kagome asked.

"She came down with a nasty cold," Grandpa Mazuki replied before looking at Sango and Miroku.

"I heard you two were engaged. Congratulations," Mazuki said with a smile.

"Thanks Grandpa Mazuki," Sango responded with a grin.

"Oh Grandpa, did you hear that Kagome and her boyfriend were-," Haru started with a smile when Kagome gave a cough.

"They're what?" Mazuki asked with a smile on his face.

"They're-" Haru started when Korari, Tama, and Manko walked back into the living room.

"Time for present," Korari said again as she sent a stack of presents in front of Kagome. Tama and Manko did the same. Manko smacked his son on the back of the head before sitting down next to his husband.

"This is from mom and pops," Kagome said as she opens a big box. Kagome smiled at what was inside. Inside was a black and green dress. The top was black and w off the shoulder short sleeves while the bottom half was a dark green. There was also black pumps and jewelry inside.

"Thanks you guys," Kagome said as she put the dress back in the box and hugged her in laws.

"You're welcome dear," Izayoi said. Kagome sat down in her seat and picked up another box.

"This is from Uncle Manko and Takoto," Kagome said. She looked at her uncle who was smiling at her. Kagome gave him a suspicious look before opening the box.

Inside was apple laptop with a couple of movies on top of it.

"Thanks guys. I really did need a laptop since someone broke my other one," Kagome said as she hugged her uncles while glaring at Sota who looked the way. She sat down next to her mom and grabbed a medium size box.

"From Sota and Naraku. If something jumps out at me I'm killing both of you," Kagome told them remembering last year. The family chuckled at what she said.

Kagome open the box and squealed at what she saw. A black kitten stared at her.

"Oh my gosh. This it's so cute," Kagome said as she picked the kitten up and put it in her lap.

"I know right," Naraku said with a smirk and a cross of the arms. Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up another box.

"From Aunt Hana and uncle Kazo," Kagome said as she open the rectangular box. Inside were a bow and a dozen arrows.

"Yes," Kagome said happily as she ran her fingers over the bow.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she pointed an arrow at Naraku who gave her the finger.

"You're welcome Kags," Hana and her husband responded. Kagome grabbed another box and was about to open it when the door bell rang. Haru got up to go get the door.

"From uncle Tama and aunt Kietsu," Kagome said as she open the box. Inside was an outfit that consists of black leggings, a white one strapped dress, and white pumps.

"Oh my gosh this is so pretty. Thank you," Kagome said as she put the outfit back into the box.

"You welcome dear," Kietsu said as her husband nodded. Haru walked back into the living room with a black haired teen.

"Hey Tako," Manko called out.

"Hello everyone," Tako said as he sat by his parents, Hana and Kazo.

"Where's my present," Kagome asked her two cousins.

"On layaway," they responded. Kagome rolled her eyes and open Rin and Sesshomaru's present and Sango and Miroku's present.

"Thanks guys," Kagome told them as her kitten began to play with some wrapping paper that was in her lap. They gave girls gave her a smile while the guys nodded in response.

Mazuki cleared his throat, got up, and walked to his oldest granddaughter.

"Kags," Mazuki said.

"Yes," Kagome responded as she looked up at him.

"Pick a hand," he told her as he should her his knuckles. Kagome pointed to his right knuckle. He twisted his hand and should her a key.

"What does is it for?" Kagome asked.

"This is a key to my heart…. Just kidding," Mazuki said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I get it," Manko said as he laughed along with his father.

"You guys are so special," Mrs. Higurashi said with a shake of the head.

"Tell me, what the key is for," Kagome whined.

"Oh sorry Kags. Anyway this key belongs to a house I own in California and I want you to have it," Mazuki told her.

"Really?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"What that's not fair," Tama and Manko complained to their father. Mazuki rolled his eyes at his second oldest and youngest children.

"Thanks Grandpa," Kagome said as she carefully got up and hugged her grandfather.

After a minute, Manko got up and stretched and said, "Well time for cake." Kagome nodded however her mom stopped her.

"I didn't give you my present dear," she said she reached into her brown pants pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"It's from me and you father," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What is it? Another house?" Manko asked. Korari glared at her brother in law before turning back to Kagome.

"What's it for?" Kagome asked.

"Go outside and see," Korari told her. Kagome stood up and put the sleeping kitten on the couch before going outside. They heard Kagome scream.

"What was it?" Sango asked as Inuyasha got up and left to check on his mate.

"A red Hyundai veloster," Korari said.

"How much money did Makoto have?" Hana asked. Korari shrugged in response.

"Funny how a dead man has more money than me," Manko said with a pout.

"I'll go get Kagome," Tama said as he got up and went outside.

"Show off," Mazuki told his daughter-in-law with a pout.

"Really dad?" Korari asked as she walked towards the kitchen to get Kagome's cake.

Hana laughed and said she will get the kids who were playing a game in Sota's room.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"This is the best birthday ever," Kagome told Inuyasha as she sat in the driver seat and him sitting in the passenger seat.

"I can see," Inuyasha said as he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Even though my dad is dead, he still has ways of surprising me," Kagome whispered as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha wiped the tears running down her cheeks with his thumb. He lean over and kissed her when there was a knock on the driver's window.

"Stop making out. It's time to cut the cake," Tama told them. They got out; Kagome looked the doors before they walked towards the house.

"We weren't making out," Kagome told him as they walked towards the door.

"Yet," Inuyasha mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Kagome slapped him on the chest in response

After they cut into a big chocolate cake with white and yellow frosting on it, the family talked, laughed, and joked around for a couple of hours. It was around ten o' clock when people started leaving.

"Thanks for coming," Kagome told Izayoi, Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru, and Rin as they got ready to leave.

"Thanks for having us dear," Izayoi responded as Kagome gave them a hug.

"Happy Birthday Kagome," Rin said before she and Sesshomaru left.

Ten minutes later, her aunts and uncles started leaving with their children.

"Thanks for everything," Kagome told them as she hugged them and gave them kisses on the cheek.

"You'll welcome dear," Hana said as she hugged her niece. After they left, it was just her, Inuyasha, her mom, brothers, and grandfather.

"How long are you staying here grandpa?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha and she ate another piece of Kagome.

"Only for a couple of days. But next time I will stay longer," Grandpa Mazuki promised. Kagome nodded her head before eating her cake.

"What was Haru talking about earlier? About you and Inuyasha," Mazuki questioned. Kagome gulped and Inuyasha silently started choking on his cake.

"Oh uncle Manko didn't tell you. Those to are mates," Naraku said with a smile on his face. Kagome glared at him.

"Explain," Mazuki demand.

After Kagome told her grandfather about her in Inuyasha relationship from beginning to now, he finally (not easily) accepted it.

"I thought your grandpa was going to kill me," Inuyasha told Kagome as they walked to his car, hand and hand.

"He was about to," Kagome said with a giggle. Inuyasha gave her a playful glare before he open up his door.

"I had a fantastic birthday," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good," Inuyasha responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have to watch volleyball try outs. So I'm free anytime after two," Kagome told him as they began to sway side to side.

"Want me to pick you up?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you want, but if you do pick me up around seven," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and gave her a passionate kiss. After a minute of kissing, Inuyasha pulled away and laid his head on hers.

"Happy birthday kitten," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Thanks, dog-boy," Kagome replied as she gave him a chaste kiss before unwrapping her arms from around his neck. He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and got inside his car.

She watched him leave before walking back to her house. She was surprised when she saw her grandfather standing at the door.

"Grandpa," Kagome said when she was standing in front of him.

"You love him don't you?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Mazuki smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad princess," Mazuki told her as he kissed the top of her head and they walked into the kitchen to eat some cake.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Heydollfacexb**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Roxy**

**Carmen**

**Mary**

**jj**

**Robin**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. The laptop I was working on is still broke ( .)**

**P.s.s.s. There are still pictures of the outfits and hair styles from the meeting on my profile.**

**The next chapter will be fun and exciting. And there may be a little drama in it too. ^_^.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Are you?

"Stop," Kagome giggled as her new kitten played with her feet. Kagome bent down and snatched the kitten away from her feet and brought her to her face. Kagome snuggled her face with the kitten before setting her down next to her. Kagome turned to her left to look at her alarm clock. It was six o'clock.

"I guess you were my wakeup call huh," Kagome said to the kitten. The kitten purred in response.

Kagome got out of bed, grabbed a towel before water towards the bathroom. After she was done taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she walked back into her room with a white towel wrapped around her body. She grabbed a black bra and panties. When they were on she dropped her towel and walked towards her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black spandex and put them on before grabbing her grabbing some black ankle socks. She bent down and grabbed the present box Ayame had given her for her birthday. She opens the box and grabbed the shirt from inside. The shirt was like her volleyball shirt but instead of saying 'Higurashi' on the back it said 'Takahashi'. She put the shirt on before grabbing some deodorant and putting some on. She put her wet hair in a ponytail before opening a draw and pulling out an orange halter top. She closed the draw and open another draw and pulled out black skinny jeans. She folded them and put them into her sport bag. She grabbed some white flats, circle shaped earrings and necklace and put them in her bag too. Once she had everything, she put on some black and white Nike's before grabbing her purse and sport bag.

"Bye kitten," Kagome said as she walked out her room.

"Hi mom," Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen and saw her putting cinnamon buns onto a plates.

"Hi dear. Did you have fun yesterday," Mrs. Higurashi asked as she put glaze frosting unto the cinnamon buns while Kagome set her stuff on a chair.

"Yes. Thanks again," Kagome replied as she hugged her mother.

"You're welcome dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head. Kagome un-wrapped her arms from around her mother, grabbed a cinnamon bun, and took a bite out of it. Mrs. Higurashi smiled before walking out of the kitchen to get ready for work. Kagome took another bite of her cinnamon bun when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome yelled as she walked towards the door while eating her cinnamon bun.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as Kagome open the door.

"Hi," Kagome responded as she ate the last piece of her cinnamon bun. Inuyasha bent down and kiss her. He broke the quick kiss and smirked down at her.

"Taste like cinnamon," Inuyasha said as he licked some frosting off his lips. Kagome bit her lip before turning around and walking towards the kitchen. Inuyasha followed and watched how her hips swayed in her spandex.

'I love spandex,' Inuyasha thought with a happy sigh.

Kagome grabbed a cinnamon bun and handed him one. He took a bit and smiled before taking another bite.

"This is really good," Inuyasha said.

"I know, my mom makes the best cinnamon buns," Kagome replied as she ate another cinnamon bun.

"Thanks dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked down the stairs in light blue scrubs.

"I'll be back late tonight. I'm performing two surgeries today," Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome as she open the refrigerator and took out a green lunch box.

"I'll make dinner then," Kagome told her. Mrs. Higurashi gave her a smile before closing the refrigerator.

"Thanks dear. Well I'll see you guys later on tonight," Mrs. Higurashi told them as she gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking out the kitchen with her lunch box.

"What do you want for dinner?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she finished her cinnamon bun.

"Something with fish," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded before walking to a cabinet and taking out a small bag of potato chips. She then walked to the refrigerator and took out a water bottle.

"Okay we can go now," Kagome told him before she grabbed her bags. Inuyasha nodded, grabbed another cinnamon bun before walking out of the kitchen with Kagome.

"So I'll (kiss) pick you (kiss) up at (kiss) two," Inuyasha said in between kissing her neck. Kagome tilted her head and nodded. She turns her head and kissed him before getting out of the car.

"Oh and Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Kagome asked as she put her bags on her shoulders.

"I like you shirt," he told her with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks," Kagome responded as she blew him a kiss. She closed the door and walked towards the gym. Once Inuyasha was sure she was in he drove off.

He was driving home when his phone began to ring.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Inuyasha there's someone here to see you," Bankotsu replied.

"About?" Inuyasha asked.

"Moryomaru," Bankotsu responded.

"I'll be there in ten," Inuyasha said before he made a u turn and headed towards his club.

"Bend your knees a little more Mari," Kagome told a freshman girl. The girl nodded and did as she was told.

"These girls are really good," Sango said as they saw a girl spike the ball but Mari pumped it back over.

"Yeah they are," Kagome replied as she marked something on her clipboard.

"How was your birthday last night?" Sango asked as she put a check mark on her clipboard by a girl's name.

"Good. Other than the fact I had to explain to my grandpa how and why Inuyasha and I are mates," Kagome replied.

Sango laughed and said, "Bet that was awkward."

"You're telling me," Kagome responded.

"Okay girls take a break!" Kagome yelled. The girls stopped playing and did as instructed.

"I see you like your shirt," Ayame said as she walked up towards Sango and Kagome.

"I do. Thanks," Kagome responded with a smile.

"So Sango, did you set a date for your wedding?" Ayame asked.

Sango shook her head and said, "No not yet but we're having the wedding towards the end of November."

"Bridesmaid?" Ayame asked.

"Bridesmaid," Sango confirmed with a smile.

"So what about you, Mrs. Takahashi? When are you in Inuyasha going to tie the knot in human terms?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You know what they say, going to a marriage get other people thinking about marriage," Ayame replied. Kagome and Sango raised a brow.

"Who says that?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure," Ayame said as she tapped her index finger to her chin. Kagome and Sango shook their head before Sango yelled for the girls to get back together and warm up again.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as he walked into his office and saw a man sitting in the seat in front of his desk.

"We're not sure. We think he's one of Moryomaru's men," Miroku responded. Inuyasha nodded before walking towards his desk. He sat down and looked at the brown haired man.

"You are?" Inuyasha asked.

"My name's not important. I have news that you would want to hear," the man said.

"Continue," Inuyasha responded as he gave Miroku a glance before turning back to the man in front of him. Miroku gave a silent nod before leaving the room.

"Moryomaru is planning on taking your mate for himself and stealing your new territory," the man told him.

"How am I sure you're telling the truth?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up as Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Koga, and Miroku walked into his room. Inuyasha raised a hand to signal the man to stop talking before turning towards the men.

"Koga can you pick the girls up around two," Koga nodded before walking out the room.

"Continue," Inuyasha told the man.

"In Moryomaru's office in his third desk's draw, there are files of your mate," the man said.

"And how are you sure that he's trying to take over my land?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned on his elbows.

"Hakudoshi and him have been talking a lot lately," the man said. Inuyasha looked at the man for a long time before looking at the men standing by the door.

"Bankotsu go check his story," Inuyasha demanded. Bankotsu nodded before leaving the room.

"Jakotsu," Inuyasha called.

"Yes sir," Jakotsu responded.

"Take him," Inuyasha said as he pointed to the man in front of him, "to warehouse 3."

Jakotsu nodded and starting walking towards the man.

"The fuck. Get away from me," the man yelled but stopped when Jakotsu pulled out his gun and pointed it to the man's neck.

"Make a sounds and I'll shoot," Jakotsu told him. The man nodded and stood up slowly. Jakotsu wrapped his arm around the man's neck and pointed the gun at his side. They walked out of the door.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku then started laughing.

"You know Jakotsu going to rape him right," Miroku said as she tried to control his laughter.

"I know," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and looked at his desk. There were three pictures of him and Kagome. The first picture frame was Inuyasha holding her bridal style in her dress that she wore at the meeting (the ones Mrs. Higurashi took). The second picture frame displayed them having a picnic and Kagome lying on his chest as Inuyasha raised the camera in the air to take the picture. The third picture frame showed them sitting in a booth with Kagome rubbing his ears as he gave her an annoyed look. Inuyasha snapped out his daydream when Kikyo walked into his office.

"Here are some papers that need to be sign," Kikyo said as she handed him a few papers. He took them and started to read over them.

"Oh and Inuyasha did you-," Kikyo started but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"No," Inuyasha said as he signed his name on a paper. Kikyo pouted and stormed out of the room. Miroku laughed.

"I see you grew some balls," Miroku told him.

"I've always had big balls. How about you?" Inuyasha asked as he flipped a paper over and continue to read.

"Fuck you," Miroku responded with a smirk.

"Didn't know you rolled that way bro," Inuyasha replied jokily as he signed the paper then looked up at Miroku with a smile on his face. Miroku pouted in response.

"And here I thought I outsmarted you," Miroku said as he opened Inuyasha's office door.

"You never will," Inuyasha said as he continued to read another paper.

"We I'll see you later. I'm going to hang with Sango," Miroku told him. Once Miroku saw Inuyasha nod in response he walked out the door and closed it.

Inuyasha read a couple more papers before calling Kagome.

"You girls did well today. We will have practice next week. Then we will tell you who made the team, okay?" Kagome told the girls who were sitting on the floor in front of her. The girls nodded in response.

"Good, you girls are free to go," Sango said.

In the locker room:

"You got any plans for today?" Kagome asked as she put on her orange halter top.

"Nope. Probably just spend the rest of the day with Miroku if he's free. You?" Sango said as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Spend the day with Inuyasha. Maybe try to convince my grandpa to convince Uncle Manko and my mom to let me move in with Inuyasha before graduation," Kagome respond as she put on and button her pants.

"Sounds like fun. Ayame do you have any plans for today?" Sango asked as they turn to the red head girl in questioned.

"I'm going on a date," Ayame respond happily.

"Congratulations girl, with who?" Kagome replied.

"The blonde haired bird demon in our chemistry class," Ayame said with a smile.

"Chozu?" Sango asked as she grabbed her stuff.

"Yup," Ayame nodded.

"Well have fun. I want details," Kagome told her as her and Sango walked towards the doors of the locker room.

"Oh, we're going dress shopping tomorrow," Sango told her before they walked out of the locker room. Ayame nodded in response.

"So I have this short skirt and- Koga what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she saw Koga standing next to a black town car.

"Inuyasha and Miroku were busy and told me to pick you girls up and to take you home," Koga said as he opens the back door. Kagome looked at Sango before getting into the back seat. Sango followed. Once they were in the car, Koga closed the door and got into the driver side.

"What were you saying?" Sango asked.

"Oh I have this short black skirt and this long sleeve white shirt that very tight. So I'm going to train Inuyasha in it," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Kinky Kagome. Don't forget the high heels," Sango replied. Koga shook his head at the conversation.

"I won't. So how do you think volleyball try-outs went?" Kagome asked as her phone started ringing.

"Wait a minute," Kagome said as she answered her phone.

"Hello," Kagome said.

"Hey. Did Koga pick you and Sango up?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. He told us that you and Miroku were busy," Kagome told him.

"We were. Something had came up," Inuyasha said as he walked down the stairs of his club.

"I see," Kagome replied.

"Yeah. So I'll be at your house in ten minutes. We can go somewhere if you want," Inuyasha told her.

"Okay, see you there. Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you too, bye," Inuyasha replied.

"Bye," Kagome responded before ending the call.

"So how do you think volleyball try-outs went?" Kagome asked again.

"Pretty good. Some of the girls were good and some suck," Sango replied.

"I wanted to throw a ball at the girls with brown hair in the back," Kagome confessed.

"Bitchy," Sango questioned.

"Yes," Kagome responded.

"Kagome," Koga called out as they pulled up to her house.

"Oh we're. Thanks Koga. Bye Sango, call me later," Kagome said as she picked her stuff off the floor and gave Sango a hug, before getting out of the car.

Kagome walked in the house and called out to her family.

"Hello," Kagome yelled. She set her stuff by the staircase before walking towards the kitchen. On the refrigerator was a yellow sticky note. She picked it up and read it:

Kagome,

I went to Manko's house and Sota and Naraku went to their 'friends' house. So we'll be back later tonight. Be safe and don't burn the house down:)

Love, Granpda Mazuki

Kagome smiled and looked at the clock.

"Inuyasha will be here in five minutes. Let me give him a surprise," Kagome said as she put the sticky notes on the counter and ran upstairs.

Five minutes later:

Ding Dong… Inuyasha took a step back after he rang the door bell. The door open revealing a small tight tank top and pink short wearing Kagome.

"Hi," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey," Inuyasha gulped as his eyes ran up and down her body. Kagome took a step back letting Inuyasha enter the house. She closed the door and turn to face him when he grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his waist while his right hand was placed by her head.

"You like my outfit?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha growled and bent down and kissed her. While they were kissing, Inuyasha grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his waist. He broke the kiss panting.

"Where's your family?" Inuyasha asked as he took Kagome off the door.

"Out," Kagome responded as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Good because I'm going to be having you screaming in a few," Inuyasha told her as her walked up the stairs.

Sorry no lemon (forgive and don't hate me) but I will make it up to you by creating a hot and steamy scene in the next chapter.^-^

"Sota, Naraku, and Grandpa Mazuki are going to be back in a few." Kagome mumbled as she lay on Inuyasha's sweaty chest.

"Mmm," Inuyasha responded as he drew circles onto her lower back.

"So I'm going to cook dinner. How does baked fish with green beans and mac n cheese sound?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds good," Inuyasha responded as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do not follow me," Kagome told him. Inuyasha raised his hands on defense and chuckled. Kagome got out of bed and wrapped a cover around herself before walking towards the bathroom. He was about to follow her when his phone began to ring.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said into the phone.

"That guy was telling the truth," Bankotsu replied as he went through pictures and papers in a folder.

"Take whatever seems important. Tell Jakotsu to keep the man in warehouse three and I will talk to him tomorrow," Inuyasha said as he sat up in Kagome's bed the covers dropped down to his waist revealing a few silver public hairs.

"Yes sir," Bankotsu replied before ending the call.

"I'm surprised you didn't follow me into the shower," Kagome told him as she walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her body and towel drying her hair.

"I was about to but I got a call," Inuyasha responded as she put on red boy shorts and a bra.

"Knew there was a reason," Kagome said with a laugh. Inuyasha watched her put on a yellow t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"What happen to the outfit before," Inuyasha complain as he put his feet on the ground, the covers still covering him.

"That was a one time outfit," Kagome told him as she put her hair into a messy bun.

"Can it be an every time outfit?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said," Go take a shower dog-boy." while walking out of her room to go down stairs and make dinner.

Grandpa Mazuki walked into his decease son's house around seven o' clock that evening. He had spent most of his day with his children and grandchildren. He walked past the living room before backing up when he heard his granddaughter's and her boyfriend's voices.

"I like this one," Kagome said.

"What about that one?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's too small though," Kagome responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mazuki asked.

"A bed," Kagome responded as she looked back down at her laptop.

"A bed for what?" Mazuki asked as he took a seat on the couch across of them.

"Our house," Kagome replied as she bit her bottom lip as she looked at her grandfather.

"Oh," Mazuki responded.

"How long after you and grandma start dating did she move in with you?" Kagome asked as she flipped through a page on the website she was on. Mazuki counted on his fingers for a second before saying, "Six."

"So me and Inuyasha have been dating for ten almost eleven months. Don't you think I should be able to move in with him?" Kagome asked as she put her laptop in Inuyasha's lap.

"Sure," Mazuki agreed.

"Thank you grandpa. So can you tell uncle Manko and mom that?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sure," Mazuki said. There was a pause before he snapped his fingers.

"I see what you did there," Mazuki said as he stood up.

"What?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"You want me to convince your mom and uncles to let you move in with Inuyasha. Smart. You're just like your father. But I still will do it because I know how much you love him and hell you guys are already married. So you should be able to live with each other," Mazuki responded.

"Thank you grandpa," Kagome replied as she stood up, hugged her grandpa, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome dear. Now did you cook? I am starving," Grandpa Mazuki said as he looked down at her.

"There's some baked fish, green beans, and mac n cheese on the stove. Oh and there are some cinnamon buns from this morning," Kagome told him.

"Are Naraku and Sota here?" he asked.

"Nope," Kagome said.

Manko shook his head and said, "They're probably do some girl." as he walked out of the living room. Inuyasha started laughing at Mazuki's comment. Kagome sat back down next to Inuyasha.

"We can always count on Grandpa Mazuki," Kagome told him with a smile.

"So Korari," Mazuki said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes dad," Korari said as she passed him a cup of coffee.

"Kagome told me about moving in with Inuyasha," Mazuki started off.

"Mmm," Mrs. Higurashi hummed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So when can they move in with each other?" he asked.

"After graduation," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Really? That long. Come on, show a little trust in the girl," Mazuki said with a smile.

"She's growing up so fast," Korari told her father-in-law.

"I know but you're going to have to let her go somehow. But she will always be our little princess," Mazuki said as he reached across the table and rubbed Korari's hand. Korari looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Bye grandpa," Kagome said as she hugged her grandfather.

"Bye Kags," Mazuki responded as he gave his granddaughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mazuki then hugged his grandson then his daughter-in-law before turning to Inuyasha.

"Take care of my little princess," Mazuki told him. Inuyasha nodded in response. Mazuki smiled then walked to Manko's car. Once they couldn't see his car anymore, the family went back inside the house.

"Mom, I'm going shopping with Sango and the girls," Kagome told her mother. Mrs. Higurashi nodded before walking into the house.

"I'll see you later. I have business to attend to," Inuyasha told Kagome. Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha gave her a passionate kiss before walking towards his car. Kagome walked towards her car with her purse and keys in hand.

"So how about this dress?" Kagome asked as she held up a white long sleeve wedding dress.

Sango bite her lip then shook her head. They had been shopping for an hour and still haven't found Sango a wedding dress.

"How about this?" Rin asked as she held up a short sleeve light pink dress. Sango shook her head again before sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kagome asked her best friends.

"Nothing," Sango responded. Kagome gave her a look.

"Fine," Sango responded as the other girls stood in front of her.

"I might be pregnant," Sango confessed.

"What!" Kagome yelled causing some people to look in their direction.

"Shhh," Sango said.

"How did you think I should react?!" Kagome asked. Rin and Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"No," Sango said truthfully.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out if I'm a god-mother," Kagome replied.

"So who's going to get the tests?" Rin asked as she looked at the younger girls.

"I will," Ayame said happily.

"Grab about six," Kagome responded.

"Why so many?" Sango asked.

"Hey I don't want you to do it alone. Plus I already know what my results are going to be," Kagome said with a smile.

"So we'll meet up at my house," Kagome said. They nodded before leaving the store.

"So if the stick gives you a negative sign then you're not pregnant and if it gives you a positive sign you are pregnant," Rin said.

Sango nervous bite her lip while happily looked at her friend. Ayame got her phone out.

"Why do you have your phone?" Kagome asked.

"Just in case she is pregnant. Want to capture that moment," Ayame said while rising her hands up in defense.

"Time's up," Rin said as she looked at her timer on her phone.

Kagome and Sango walked towards the bathroom. Sango came back to the room with a smile on her face.

"Negative! I'm not pregnant!" Sango screamed happily.

Kagome walked into her bed room with a shock look on her face.

"What does a plus sign mean again?" Kagome asked.

"You're pregnant. Why?" Rin asked.

Kagome turned the stick over and should them the results.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**tooolazytologin**

**Mary**

**jj**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I wanted to put this chapter up quickly. ^_^**

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. The laptop I was working on is still broke ( .)**

**P.s.s.s. There are still pictures of the outfits and hair styles from the meeting on my profile.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: I forgot the glasses

"So you thought all of this was important?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into his office and saw three boxes sitting next to his desk.

"Yeah. Moryomaru had a lot of information about you and Kagome or just Kagome," Bankotsu said as they walked into his office along with Miroku.

"What about him and Hakudoshi?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted the lid of a box and sat behind his desk.

"I had Shippo go through the numbers he has called. Him and Hakudoshi have being communicating every day since the meeting," Bankotsu replied as he took a seat in the chair in front of Inuyasha's desk. Inuyasha nodded before grabbing a paper inside the box. Inuyasha raised a brow when he read something on the paper.

"What?" Miroku asked as he picked up a stack of pictures from the box.

"Did you know Kagome was working at a coffee shop nine months ago?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Yeah. She quit because the boss was flirting with her. You should have seen how she went off on him," Miroku told him as he shuffled through pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha or just Kagome.

"He has a lot of pictures of you and Kagome," Bankotsu commented as he looked through another stack of pictures. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded in response.

After they were done going through the boxes, Inuyasha leaned back in his seat as Miroku took a seat next Bankotsu.

"So it looks like they know where Kagome lives," Inuyasha started.

"And what school she goes too," Miroku continued.

"And what her cars look like," Bankotsu finished.

"Mmm," Inuyasha said as he put his hands together and underneath his chin, his finger supporting his head.

"What do-," Bankotsu started to say when Shippo busted through the doors of Inuyasha's room while holding a phone.

"Inuyasha," Shippo said.

"What?" Inuyasha barked out as he looked at the teen.

"Moryomaru is talking to Hakudoshu right now," Shippo responded as he set the phone down on his desk and put it on speaker.

"My men weren't able to break into Inuyasha's office in his new territory," Hakudoshi said.

"And why not?" Moryomaru asked angrily.

"The place was heavily guard sir. Five of men were killed," Hakudoshi replied.

"Didn't I tell you to be prepared? You know what, fuck it. Why did I send a little boy to do a man's' job? What about Inuyasha's woman?" Moryomaru responded.

"She's with Houshi and Sesshomaru's women. They went to her house," Hakudoshi said. (Hakudoshi a year older than Inuyasha, so 22)

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku who had his phone out and walked out of the room.

"I see. I'll call you when I need you to do something else," Moryomaru told him.

"Yes sir," Hakudoshi said. There was a click signaling that the call was over.

"Koga and Jakotsu are already at Kagome's house," Miroku said as he walked in the room while Shippo took the phone off the desk. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I also have recordings of some of their past conversation," Shippo told Inuyasha proudly.

"Go get them," Inuyasha said. Shippo nodded before walking out the door.

"Bankotsu, I want you to call Hiten and tell him I want to talk to him now," Inuyasha ordered him. Bankotsu nodded before walking out the room.

"What's your plan?" Miroku asked him friend.

"I'm going to have him and his brother watch over Kagome," Inuyasha told him as he looked down at a picture of him and Kagome smiling.

With the girls:

The girls looked at the stick with shock expression on their face before they frown as Kagome started laughing.

"Kagome!" Rin complain as Kagome started to laugh harder.

"Sorry. You should have seen the looks on your faces," Kagome said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Not funny," Sango told her with a pout.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Kagome replied as she held her hands up in defense with a smile on her face. The girls shook their heads before sitting down somewhere in Kagome's room.

"So do you guys want to go shopping or stay here?" Kagome asked as she sat on her bed.

"Stay here. I don't feel like looking at another wedding dress," Sango said as she lay back on Kagome's bed.

"Same here I don't feel like walking anymore," Rin whine causing Kagome to giggle.

"Stay here, but Takahashi you better cook for us," Ayame said as she swirled around in Kagome's computer chair.

"You better. That little stunt you pulled almost gave me a heart attack," Sango agreed.

"Fine," Kagome said with a pout as she walked down stairs. The girls laughed and followed her. The girls walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome season meat inside a bowl.

"What are you making?" Sango asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Hamburgers and fries," Kagome responded as she rounded some meat together. The girls nodded. There was a pause until Rin's phone rang.

"Hello," Rin said as she answered the phone.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes," Rin said as she looked at Naraku as he walked through the backdoor with a duffle bag around his shoulders.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked around his apartment.

"Kagome's house," Rin responded. Rin heard him let out a sigh.

"Why what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru told her.

"Right" Rin said

"How long are you staying here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A few more hours, Kagome's making dinner for us," Rin replied. Kagome looked up at her and stuck her tongue out. Naraku shook his head before taking an apple out of the fruit bowl and walking upstairs towards his room.

"Well call me when you're about to leave," Sesshomaru told her.

"Alright bye," Rin said.

"Bye," Sesshomaru responded. Rin smiled before ending the call.

"Well looks like someone was talking to their boyfriend," Kagome teased as she put two meat patties in a pan. Rin blushed in response causing Sango and Ayame to laugh at her face.

"So next time you want to do the 'do' with Miroku wear a condom," Kagome told Sango as they sat at the table eating homemade burgers and fingers.

"I know," Sango said with a sigh.

"Aren't you on the pill?" Rin asked.

"I was but I ran out and I was about to get some more when Miroku decided he wanted to practice our wedding night," Sango responded with a blush.

"Sex addicts," Kagome said with a shake of the head. She bit into her burger and looked up and saw the girls looking at her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Me and Miroku are sex addicts? You and Inuyasha have been do it more than Miroku have in the two years we've been dating," Sango told her as she dipped her fry in some ketchup. Rin and Ayame laughed at Sango's comment.

"So," Kagome replied with a pout on her face as she took a sip of her sprite.

"So Rin what about you and fluffy?" Kagome asked.

"We're doing good," Rin replied with a blush.

"How is he in bed?" Sango asked.

"Sango!" Rin shouted.

"I was just asking," Sango asked.

"Very good,' Rin responded.

"What?" Kagome asked as she choked on her sprite.

"He's very good in bed," Rin repeated as she avoided the eyes looking at her.

"When?" Kagome asked.

"Two months ago," Rin responded.

"And you didn't want to tell us why?" Sango asked.

"It's embarrassing," Rin said as she laid her head down on the table.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because while we were getting ready to 'do' it, I asked him was 'it' real then I kinda kicked him down there because I was afraid how that 'thing' was going to fit inside of me," Rin confessed. There was a pause before the girls busted out laughing. Rin groan and began to beat her head against the table.

"It's okay sweetheart," Kagome said as she tried to control her laughter.

"No it's not. I'm an adult for crying out I shouldn't have been scared of sex," Rin complain.

"I was afraid my first time that I actually ran out of the room when he was about to stick it in" Sango confessed.

"When me and Inuyasha was close to doing 'it' I stopped him," Kagome told her. Rin looked up at them and smiled. (Kagome's talking about when they had heated make out sessions and stuff ^_^)

"I guess I'll be a virgin for life," Ayame complain as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Why you say that? Didn't you have a date with Chozu yesterday?" Kagome asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I did. I came to the restaurant ten minutes before the date to see him making out with someone," Ayame said.

"With a girl from our school?" Sango asked.

"No with the guy on the cheerleading team," Ayame said.

"Lakin?" Sango asked. Ayame nodded in agreement. Kagome and Rin let out a chuckled before Kagome got up and picked everyone's plate up.

"Hello darlings," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi," Rin replied with a smile.

"Hello Mz. H." Ayame responded.

"Hey mom," Kagome and Sango said.

"What are you girls up too?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she took a hamburger out the microwave.

"Nothing just went shopping for a couple of hours then the girls forced me to cook," Kagome replied as she cut some left over cake from her birthday. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as she squirted some mustard on the hamburger.

"Mom, can you get me some more birth control pills?" Sango asked Mrs. Higurashi. (Sango has been around Kagome's family for a long time, so she kinda adapts calling Mrs. Higurashi 'mom' and Manko 'uncle' and etc. :D)

"Sure thing dear. Ayame and Rin do you want some too?" Mrs. Higurashi responded as she grabbed a bag of chips and poured them onto her plate. Rin blushed and nodded her head yes while Ayame shook her head no.

"I'll be sure to get it next week," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile before she walked out of the kitchen and went to the kitchen.

"Inuyasha," a man with a long thick braid said as he walked into Inuyasha's office. Inuyasha held a hand up signaling him to be quiet. Hiten closed the door and walked towards Inuyasha's desk.

"So do whatever you want but I'm just letting you know, that he's after me and may be after whoever is close to me next," Inuyasha told his brother.

"Do you want me to tell father too?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. We don't know how many people Moryomaru is acquaintance with. Well other than Hakudoshi," Inuyasha responded.

"I see. Thanks for the warning. See you later," Sesshomaru said.

"Wait no I love you?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.

"I'm not Kagome," Sesshomaru replied before ending the call.

"Jackass," Inuyasha mumbled before ending the call, setting his phone on his desk and looking at Hiten.

"Bankotsu said you wanted to see me," Hiten said.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure you have heard that Moryomaru and Hakudoshi are trying to take over my territory and my mate. I want you and your brother to watch over her," Inuyasha replied.

"Yes sir," Hiten responded.

"Good. If there is anyone suspicious or out of the ordinary, bring them in," Inuyasha told him.

Hiten nodded before asking Inuyasha," Does Kagome know about this?"

"No and I don't want her to know. If she finds out she will be worried and shit and I don't want to deal with that," Inuyasha said. Hiten let out a chuckled before nodding.

"When do you want us to start?" Hiten ask.

"Tomorrow. I already have Koga and Jakotsu watching him," Inuyasha told him. Hiten nodded before walking out of the room. Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and put his feet on his desk.

"I'll call Kagome when I get home," Inuyasha said to himself before getting up and started too walked out his door.

"Bye guys," Kagome yelled as Ayame, Rin and Sango walked to their car. Once they were in their car and drove out of her drive way, Kagome closed the door and ran upstairs. She packed an outfit and some other stuff before grabbing her shoes and keys and walking downstairs.

'I hope Inuyasha isn't at his apartment yet,' Kagome thought as she put her shoes on when she made it to the bottom step.

"Mom," Kagome yelled.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Higurashi yelled back as she scooped ice cream into her bowl in the kitchen.

"I'm going to Inuyasha's. I'll be back tomorrow," Kagome told her. Kagome waited a minute to hear her response.

"Okay dear. Be safe," Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Thanks, I will. Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you too dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome smiled and ran out the door and into her car. She got in buckled her seat belt and quickly drove out of the drive way.

"I'm getting laid tonight," Kagome said happily to herself.

With the Higurashi:

"Do you and Kagome have to yell? Some of us have sensitive hearing," Naraku mumbled to his mother as she laughed and passed him a bowl of ice cream.

With Rin:

"Sesshomaru," Rin said as she walked into his apartment.

"In the kitchen," Sesshomaru replied. Rin took her shoes off, set her purse on the couch, and walked towards the kitchen. She saw her boyfriend eating cereal at the table.

"What kind of cereal is that?" Rin asked as she started to pull out pots and pans.

"Frosted Flakes. What are you making?" Sesshomaru responded as he put a spoon of flakes into his mouth.

"Fried chicken with corn and mash potatoes," Rin replied as she pulled out a bag of potatoes from his refrigerator and started to cut the skin of the potato off.

There was a pause until Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"So Rin, I've been thinking,-"Sesshomaru started.

"Oh my gosh that's so horrible," Rin interrupted with a laugh. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I've been thinking, it's time for you to move in with me," Sesshomaru said.

"Ouch!" Rin exclaimed as she cut her finger.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood next to her in a flash and looked at her finger. He grabbed her finger, pulled them over to the sink, and started the cold water. He put her finger under the water. Rin looked at his concern face. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek causing Sesshomaru to look down at her.

"Yes," Rin said.

"Yes what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I'll move in with you," Rin responded. Sesshomaru smirked and bent down and gave her a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha walked into his apartment when he stopped in his tracks. Someone was in his apartment. He sniffed then smiled at what he smelled.

'Cherry blossoms, Kagome must be here,' Inuyasha thought as he closed his door and walked towards his bedroom, where the scent was coming from. He open the door and was shock at what he saw. There on his bed was a white tight long sleeve see through shirt and black tight short skirting wearing Kagome. She also had black shiny pumps on her feet.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started to say.

"It's Ms. Higurashi to you," Kagome said as she started to crawl towards the end of the bed.

"And what are you doing in my bed, Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha asked as he started to take his shoes and socks off.

"Well someone told me you were being very bad," Kagome purred out.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it teach?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the bed.

"Mmm," Kagome said as she open her white blouse and dropped it on the floor. She kneeled behind him and started to place kisses on his neck. Inuyasha let out a small groan. She reached to the front of his shirt and started to unbutton it. Once all the buttons were undone she ran her hands up and down his chest while kissing his neck.

"I'm going to teach you right from wrong," Kagome whispered in his ear before nipping on them. She reached a hand down to the front of his pants and started to unbutton and unzip them. Once she did that she pulled his pants down to his knees.

"Ahhh," Inuyasha hissed as Kagome ran her fingers over the bulge in his boxers.

"You like that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her hand around the bulge.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed at Kagome began to pump his cock through his boxers.  
>"Are you going to be a good boy?" Kagome asked.<p>

"Nope," Inuyasha responded as he looked over at Kagome. Kagome smiled and smashed her lips onto his. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha tongue played with her tongue. She pulled away and grabbed something from her side. She tied the piece of cloth around Inuyasha's eyes.

"What the he-," he started when Kagome shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. Kagome maneuvered him on the bed until his head laid on his pillows by his headboard. Inuyasha heard shuffling for a few minutes until Kagome grabbed his wrist and tied them to his headboard.

"Really? First you get a cloth thick enough so I can't see out of, next you're tying me to the bed," Inuyasha complain.

"Mr. Takahashi calm down. You don't want me to punish you even more. Now do ya?" Kagome asked as she pulled down his pants and boxers.

"You know I can break out of these, right?" Inuyasha asked as he started to pull on the rope when he realizes he couldn't get out.

"The hell," he mumbled.

"Demon proof ropes," Kagome whispered in his ear as she took off her black skirt along with her black underwear.

"You bitch," Inuyasha hissed out as Kagome put her opening on cock before quickly pulling off.

"That's no way to talk to your teacher. I think you should apologize," Kagome told him as she got off him but quickly got on and turn her body so she was facing his cock.

"If you apologize I'll give you a treat," Kagome said as she licked his cock.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed out.

"So are you going to apologize?" Kagome asked as she placed kisses on his cock

"Sorry," Inuyasha panted out.

"Good boy," Kagome said as she placed her mouth onto the head of his cock. She went further down before rising up and going back down again.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha groan at the feeling of his mate's mouth.

"You like that?" Kagome asked as she took her mouth off his cock.

"Fuck yeah," Inuyasha responded. Kagome smirked before sucking on him again. She bobbed her head up and down before sucking low on his cock. She pulled off slowly while gently scrapping her teeth on his cock. She licked his cock and gave his balls a squeeze before putting her mouth back on his cock.

"So good," Inuyasha groaned. Kagome smiled and continued to suck on his cock.

"Fuck I'm cumming," Inuyasha groan as he threw his head back. Kagome bobbed her head up and down faster before rising her head off Inuyasha's cock right as his cum squirted out, hitting her on the face and breast. She rose up and looked at her sperm covered bra before taking it off.

"You made a big mess Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said as she scrapped some cum off her face.

"Let me show you how sorry I am," Inuyasha said as he leaned up and gave her opening a long lick.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she snapped her head back. He continued to lick her opening and clit as Kagome rocked her hips in front of his face. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Mmm!" Kagome panted out as she leaned back unto Inuyasha's chest and began to play with his cock. Inuyasha stopped sucking on her clit when he felt Kagome's hands pump his cock.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groaned before licking her opening and clit again.

"So good," Kagome moaned as she licked his cock. He plunged his tongue into her opening causing Kagome to throw her head back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he nipped on her opening before slipping his tongue back in. Inuyasha thrusted his tongue into her one more time before she exploded. Kagome lay on his body for a while as he licked the juices off his face.

"Ms. Higurashi you taste really good," Inuyasha told her with a smirk on his face. Kagome laughed and maneuvered herself so she was hovering parallel to him.

"Are you going to be good Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked as she bent down and kissed him.

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha responded with a smile.

Good," Kagome replied as she took his blind fold off and untied him. Blue meet gold. Kagome smiled before descending on top of him.

"Ahhh," Inuyasha groaned. Kagome smiled and began to move up and down on his cock.

"You want to know something Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha panted out as he thrusted up into her.

"What?' Kagome asked as she bounced up and down on his cock causing her breast to jump.

"You are really being bad. I think I should punish you," Inuyasha told her as he flipped them over and began to thrust into her.

"Yash!" Kagome yelled as he grabbed her legs and raised them into the air.

"You like that? Mmm, I knew you would," Inuyasha replied as he thrust into her opening harder and faster than before causing the headboard to bang against the wall.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as he hit her g-spot. Inuyasha thrust again watching as her breast jumped. He raised as hand and grabbed her left breast. He squeezed it a few times before bending down and sucking on it.

"Ohh Kami!" Kagome screamed at the feeling Inuyasha was giving her.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," Kagome screamed over and over.

Inuyasha thrusted one more time before him and Kagome exploded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he took his mouth off her breast.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's legs down and lay on top of her.

"You want to know something Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked as he raised himself on his knees, pulled Kagome up and faced her towards the headboard.

"What?"Kagome asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"I lied. I will always be a bad boy," Inuyasha said before he thrusted into her.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Miroku asked as they cuddle together on his couch watching t.v.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you," Sango responded as she laid her head on his chest. Miroku smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Miroku said.

"I love you too," Sango responded with a smile on her face.

'We will always be together,' Miroku thought to himself with a smile.

"I love you so much," Kagome panted out as she laid on Inuyasha's sweaty chest.

"Kami I love you too baby," Inuyasha gasped out as he tried to see straight.

"I love bad boys," Kagome said as she traced over her name on his chest.

"I have a secret I want to tell you," Inuyasha told her as he looked down at her.

"What is it?" Kagome asked a she placed kisses on his chest.

"I'm in love with my teacher," Inuyasha told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Really," Kagome responded as she looked up at him.

"Yeah. I've been in love with her for a long time. She came on to me today. It was pretty sexy and hot," Inuyasha told her with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you thought so. That was my first time every doing 'that' with my mouth to someone," Kagome admitted.

"Really?!" Inuyasha asked in shock.

He snorted and said," Fooled me. That was the best head I have ever gotten."

Kagome smacked his chest as he laughed. There was a pause before Kagome grasped.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't the wear the glasses," Kagome said with a pout.

"We can always pretend this never happen and do it again," Inuyasha told her as they sat up.

"Good idea," Kagome said.

"But this time we can start in the bathroom," Inuyasha told her as he had a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll start the water," Kagome responded happily as she jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, but not before she bent down and grabbed her glasses. Inuyasha chuckled before running after his mate.

"Sir I'm sorry we couldn't get into Inuyasha's territory," Moryomaru said to the man sitting in front of him.

"You fool. I asked you to do one job and you failed me," the man yelled.

"Sir-," Moryomaru started.

"Silence. If can't follow orders why should I keep you around?" the man asked as he pointed a gun at Moryomaru.

"Put the gun down, Garamaru. It was a mistake that will never happen. Right Moryomaru?" another man with black hair and pointy ears said.

"Yes," Moryomaru replied.

"Good. Now Garamaru, stop being impatient. We'll get our precious Kagome soon," the black hair man told the moth demon. The moth demon nodded in response.

Garamaru looked at Moryomaru and said," Since Hakudoshi wasn't able to follow orders, Moryomaru call you brother, Juromaru was it?"

Moryomaru nodded before leaving the room. Garamaru looked at the black hair man who was standing in front of the window.

"What should we do now?" Garamaru asked.

"We wait," the snake demon responded as he looked out the window.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**tooolazytologin**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Mary**

**jj**

**Kagz419**

**Roxy1986**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**Sukai Skye**

**Fremanda**

**Kat**

**Carmen**

**Starfireten**

**Deadlystrawberry**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1 LuvsJessy**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**(I apologize if I forgot your name… love you too.:D)**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. The laptop I was working on is fixed.^_^**

**P.s.s.s. Sorry for those who wanted Kagome to be pregnant. She's not pregnant…..yet^_^.**

**P.s.s.s.s. Thanks for those who gave me advice (how they wanted to see more Sesshomaru and Rin and etc.)**

**Next chapter there will be some action... Here's a little preview:**

"**Miroku watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards his friend.**

"**What!" Miroku yelled as he turned his around just as a gun went off. The bullet was flying directly towards him. The bullet made contact with flesh.**

"**Ahhh!"**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Busted

It's has been four week since Inuyasha listened to the conversation Moryomaru and Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru asked Rin to move in with him, and Kagome 'teaching' Inuyasha to be a good boy. Hiten and his brother, Manten, have been secretly watching over Kagome. So far nothing bad has happen.

"Wow, this place is huge," Sango said as she walked into Rin and Sesshomaru's apartment.

"I know. Thanks for helping me move in last week," Rin responded as they walked into her living room and saw Kagome sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table and her laptop in her lap.

"Hey," Kagome mumbled as she scrolled through a catalogue for hard-wood floors.

"What's she doing?" Sango asked.

"Looking for floor for her house," Rin responded happily before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"How's the shopping going, honey bunch," Sango said to Kagome as she sat on the couch next to her.

"Good. I have twenty of the rooms done," Kagome responded as she clipped on another website.

"Twenty?! How many rooms do you guys have?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged in response.

"Cookies!" Rin shouted as she walked into the living room with a tray of cookies and milk. She set them on the coffee table before sitting next to Kagome and picking up the remote. Kagome took her feet off the table and bent down to grab a cookie.

"How's it going with you and Miroku and the wedding?" Rin asked as she grabbed a cookie and a cup of milk.

"Good. We set a date for the wedding," Sango said happily.

"When is it?" Kagome asked.

"November 28," Sango responded.

"Why that date?" Rin asked.

"That's the day we first did the 'do'," Sango replied with a blush. Kagome and Rin nodded.

"How are you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she open another tab on her laptop.

"Good. At first I was a little nervous about live with him, but the first night I felt so happy and safe sleeping in his arms and bed," Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Awww," Kagome and Sango replied with smiles on their faces causing Rin to let out a giggle.

"So Kagome what about you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Uhhh," was Kagome response.

"What does that mean?" Rin asked.

"Well he's busy a lot and been staying at his office," Kagome mumbled.

"Honey he's not cheating on you," Sango said as she rubbed her friend's shoulders.

"Oh I know that it's just we don't spend a lot of time together. We haven't gone on a date for almost two weeks," Kagome responded before she let out a sigh.

"Hey it's going to be okay. Sesshomaru and I did that a lot in the beginning of our relationship. Maybe you can talk to him," Rin told her.

"Yeah you should. Go call him right now," Sango encouraged her. Kagome sighed before reaching over the cookies and milk and grabbing her phone. She went through her contacts and clicked 'Daddy'.

"Put it on speaker," Rin told her. Kagome rolled her eyes and did as she was told. She sat back in her seat waiting for him to answer.

"Hello," Inuyasha replied.

"Hi," Kagome responded.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he read over a paper.

"I just wanted us to talk," Kagome replied.

"About?" Inuyasha asked as he set the paper he was reading down.

"Us," Kagome replied as she sat her laptop by the tray of cookies and milk.

"What about us?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his seat. Kagome looked at Rin and Sango who mouthed 'keep going'.

Kagome let out a sigh before saying," You been busy a lot and I think you should stop working a little so we can spend some time together." There was a pause.

"That's all?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's all really? That's all you have to say?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Well what do you want me to say? You just want me to quit everything because you want us to spend more time together," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes because I am your mate and I should come before your work," Kagome snapped.

"So," Inuyasha said but immediately regret it.

"So? Really, that's all you have to say to your mate. Don't talk to me," Kagome replied as she was about to end the call.

"Kagome's that not what I meant," Inuyasha responded with a sigh.

"So want you meant to say is I don't care if you're my mate, my work comes before that," Kagome replied.

"Kagom-"Inuyasha started.

"Go to hell," Kagome responded before ending the call.

"Want a cookie," Sango suggested as she held up a cookie. Kagome nodded and grabbed her cookie.

"Guys are such jackass," Kagome mumbled as she took a bite out of her cookie. Rin and Sango nodded their head in agreement. They looked up when they saw Sesshomaru entering the room.

"What are you girls doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. The girls shrugged in response. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started to walk into his room when Kagome yelled after him.

"You're brother's a jackass," Kagome yelled.

"I know," Sesshomaru responded before walking into his room.

"Bye guys," Kagome and Sango yelled as they left Rin and Sesshomaru's place.

"Bye," Rin said as Sesshomaru gave them a wave. The girls walked towards their car and gave each other a hug before walking to their own car.

With Kagome:

Kagome got out of her car and started to walk towards her house but stopped in her tracks when she saw a silver hummer pull up. Kagome glared at the car and continued to walk towards her house.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called out as he ran towards her.

"Save it," Kagome said as she put her keys into the keyhole.

"Kagome listen to me," Inuyasha responded. Kagome turned around and looked at him with angry eyes.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Kagome responded as she turned around, turn the key and open the door. She open then slammed the door behind her, hoping to lock Inuyasha outside. Her wish wasn't grated.

"Kagome let me explain," Inuyasha told her as she started to walk towards the stairs.

"There's nothing to explain. You think work is so much better than your mate. If it's so much better than me, then you should fuck it instead of me," Kagome shouted before storming up the stairs. Inuyasha growled before following after her.

In the living room:

"Kagome must be on her period," Naraku told his brother.

"Yup," Sota said as he flipped through channels on the t.v.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"Uhhh," Kagome yelled as walked into her room and put her laptop bag on her computer stand.

"Kagome listen," Inuyasha said.

"No," Kagome responded when all of a sudden she was spun around and facing a growling Inuyasha.

"You're going to listen to me. Do you understand?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome silently nodded.

"Good. Nothing is never I mean never more important than you are too me," Inuyasha told her.

"Then why are you working all the time now?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"Because something big just came up," Inuyasha said.

"So for the last two weeks something has been coming up?" Kagome asked slowly. Inuyasha sighed and said, "Just know that something big is happening throughout my business and I'm working a lot to protect you."

"You're protecting me by working long hours," Kagome said more to herself than to Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied.

"I see," Kagome mumbled as she walked towards her bed.

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?" Inuyasha asked as he turned towards her.

"I'm sure. I mean you don't want what happen with me and Maso to happen again," Kagome told him as she sat on her bed and looked at him.

"You damn right I don't," Inuyasha said as he stood in front of her.

"But I don't want your work getting in the way of us spending time together," Kagome responded.

"It won't," Inuyasha replied as he got on his knees in front of her.

"Good," Kagome said as she leaned up and kisses him on the lips. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her head, pulling her forward.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as his tongue slipped in her mouth. Inuyasha slowly leaned her back on the bed and started to crawl on top of her. Inuyasha lifted a hand and pulled down the straps on her blue tank top.

"Inuyasha we can't I'm on my period," Kagome told him when he broke the kiss and began to place kisses on her neck. (Idk if girls do the 'do' on their period…. Hope not. Lol)

"So, doesn't mean we can't have any fun," Inuyasha mumbled against her neck.

"The only fun you guys will be having is playing Bingo," Naraku responded from the other side of the door.

"Leave Naraku," Kagome said as she got onto her elbows. They heard Naraku huff before storming down the stairs. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Sorry," Kagome told him as she pulled the straps of her tank top back in place. The mood was totally gone.

"Remind me to kill your brother," Inuyasha said as he got off of Kagome. Kagome giggled and responded," I will. I'm going to get some ice cream. You want some?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he started to take off his shirt and shoes. Kagome bit her lip when she saw him in a black tight wife beater.

"Are you going to get it?" Inuyasha asked as he climbed over her and sat on the bed. Kagome leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss before getting off the bed and leaving the room.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw her brothers and mom eating chocolate cupcakes.

"When did you make those?" Kagome asked as she took the chocolate ice cream out of the refrigerator.

"Just now. Do you and Inuyasha want some?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she bit into her cupcake.

"Yeah," Kagome responded as she took out a bowl from the cabinet.

"Are you and Inuyasha done fighting?" Souta asked as he took a sip of his water.

"Yup," Kagome replied with a smile as she grabbed the ice cream scooper from the draw.

"That's good," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face as she set four cupcakes next to Kagome's bowl.

"So Naraku, how are you and Kagura?" Kagome asked with a smirk as she scooped ice cream out of the carton and into her bowl. 'Payback's a bitch,' Kagome thought.

Naraku started to choke on his cupcake as Mrs. Higurashi raised a brow.

"Who's Kagura?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh Naraku didn't tell you. Kagura his girlfriend," Kagome responded as she put the ice cream back into the refrigerator and went to grab a spoon. Sota started to chuckle as watched the scene.

"Really?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face.

"Have fun," Kagome whispered as she grabbed the cupcakes, set them on her ice cream, grabbed her spoon and bowl and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome laughed as she walked up the stairs.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked into back her room laughing.

"I just told my mom that Naraku had a girlfriend," Kagome responded as she sat on her bed next to him. Inuyasha had the tv on a crime show.

"Here," Kagome said as she broke off a piece of a cupcake and feed it to him with her fingers. Inuyasha took her fingers into his mouth and sucked on them before eating the food. Kagome bit her lip before feeding herself. They continued that way until all the cupcakes were gone then they began on the ice cream.

"Do you want to have a date night tomorrow or are you going to be busy?" Kagome asked as she ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"Tomorrow. I just have to check something out at the dock but that's all," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded and feed him some ice cream. After all the ice cream was gone, Kagome set the bowl and spoon on her nightstand and snuggled into her mate's chest.

"I love you" Kagome whispered.

"I love you, always," Inuyasha replied back as he kissed her head.

"Is this all the stuff?" Inuyasha asked as him and Miroku walked around Inuyasha's new territory.

"Yes sir," Renkotsu said as they walked towards one of Inuyasha cocaine shipment.

"How is it?" Miroku asked as he picked up a pack of cocaine.

"Kyokotsu stilling living," Renkotsu responded. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in response. Miroku set the pack down then turned around to walk back to his car as Inuyasha stayed behind with Renkotsu.

"Have Moryomaru or Hakudoshi's men been coming around here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Surprisingly no. I wonder why," Renkotsu responded. Inuyasha nodded when he sniffed then turned around and saw three men standing behind Miroku. Miroku was facing Inuyasha and Renoktsu way but was on his phone listening to his voicemail's messages.

"Miroku watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards his friend.

"What!" Miroku yelled as he turned around just as a gun went off. The bullet made contact with flesh.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as the bullet hit him in his left pectoral.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said from the ground before pulling his gun from behind his waist and firing two bullets. The bullets hit one of the men causing him to fall backwards. The other two men started to run when Inuyasha pulled out his gun (with his right hand) and shot both of the men in the leg causing them to fall too.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed at the pain he was feeling.

"It must have been a demonic bullet," Miroku said as he got off the ground and stood next to his friend who put his gun away and held his right hand to his left bleeding pectoral.

"If you had gotten hit you would die the second you got hit," Inuyasha responded as he put more pressure on the bullet wound.

"You sound really get that checked out. The bullet went right through you," Renkotsu told his boss.

Inuyasha nodded before saying," I want you to take the two living men to ware house 9. And for the other one, keep him until we know who they work for." Renkotsu nodded before taking out his phone and calling some men to help him.

When the men got into their car, Inuyasha in the passenger seat and Miroku in the driver, Miroku started to drive to Inuyasha's club.

"I owe you one man," Miroku responded.

"I'll remember that," Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his seat.

"That jerk!" Kagome screamed as she paced back and forth Inuyasha's apartment living room. Ash (Inuyasha's dog^_^) watched his owner's mate as he sat on the couch.

"He's such a fucking liar, "Kagome yelled.

"You know what Ash I'm going to call your stupid owner," Kagome said to the dog. The dog barked in response. Kagome bent down and grabbed her phone from the coffee table.

"He better pick up," Kagome replied. She waited a few second before she heard the click signaling that someone picked up the phone.

"Hel-"a voice started.

"Where the hell are you Inuyasha? When you come home I'm beating your ass. I made dinner for us, waited two hours for you to come home, and where are you, suddenly not here," Kagome yelled into the phone. There was a pause before someone cleared their throat.

"Mmm Kagome this is Koga," Koga said into the phone.

"Ohh, hi Koga. How are you?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I'm doing good," Koga responded with a nervous laugh.

"That's good. Do you know where Inuyasha's at?" Kagome asked.

"He's at the club," Koga replied.

"Oh and why is he there? If you say something came up I'm cutting everyone that is with you at the club," Kagome said nicely.

Koga looked at the men behind them for help but they all looked in different directions.

"He's kinda getting stitches," Koga responded.

"Why?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"He kinda got shot, but he's okay," Koga replied quickly.

"Oh my gosh. I'll be there in five minutes," Kagome said as she ended the call.

"Kagome," Koga responded but Kagome had already ended the call. Koga sighed before throwing Inuyasha's phone on the couch.

"What she say?" Bankotsu asked as he poured himself a cup of vodka.

"She'll be here in five minutes," Koga replied with a gulp.

"Isn't Inuyasha's apartment ten minutes away from the club?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Bankotsu responded curiously.

"Oh my goodness. I heard Inuyasha's got shot. Is he okay?" Kikyo asked as she came into the room. The guys looked at her before rolling their eyes and shrugging their shoulders.

"I'll wait here until I hear that he is okay," Kikyo said as she took a seat next to Koga.

Three minutes later:

"Where the hell is he?" Kagome asked as she slammed the door open. The guys jumped in surprise.

"Still getting stitches," Miroku responded. Kagome nodded before turning to Kikyo. "What is she doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I'm here to see if Inuyasha is okay. Got a probably with it bitch," Kikyo said with a smirk.

"You stupid hoe," Kagome replied as she started to walk towards her when Miroku wrapped an arm around Kagome waist stopping her from putting the hell out of Kikyo.

"Kagome calm down," Miroku told her. After a minute and a lot of deep breathe Kagome calmed herself and Miroku let her go. Kagome started to bit her nails as she waited for someone to tell her if Inuyasha was okay. A couple of minutes later, Suikotsu walked into the room.

"How's Inuyasha? Is he okay?" Kagome asked as she rushed up to him.

"Yeah he's okay. You can go see him, he's at the last door on the hallway," Suikotsu replied. Kagome nodded before rushing out the door. Kikyo was about to follow when Koga put an arm in front of her, stopping her from getting up. She tried to move but she couldn't get past Koga's arm. She pouted and crossed her arms as she sat on the couch.

With Kagome:

Kagome open the door and saw a shirtless Inuyasha setting on a table. He had a white square gauze on his left pectoral. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he looked up at her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran into his chest. Inuyasha winced a little but was about to wrap an arm around her. He heard her sniffing.

"Hey why the tears wench," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"I thought you were dead or something When Koga told me you were getting stitches because you got shot and-," Kagome stuttered.

"Hey calm down kitten," Inuyasha told her as he wiped away some of her tears. After Kagome was able to control her tears, Inuyasha grabbed her waist and set her on his lap.

"I was so mad at you for not showing up. I thought you had ditched me to do some more work," Kagome told him as she leaned her head on his right pectoral.

"I would never ditch you for anything," Inuyasha whispered to her as he played with her fingers.

"I made your favorite," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha smirked and asked, "beef ramen?"

Kagome giggled and said, "Beef ramen."

"What are we doing here when I have ramen at home," Inuyasha responded. Kagome giggled before getting off his lap, letting Inuyasha stand up. Kagome grabbed his shirt from on the small table and helped him put it on. After his shirt was on she stood her tip toes and gave him a kiss. She pulled away and smiled before grabbing his hand.

"Wait let me get my phone from the guys," Inuyasha told her. They walked into the room were all the guys and Kikyo were sitting in.

"Inuyasha you're okay," Kikyo said as she was about to get up when Koga grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Where's my phone?" Inuyasha asked. Bankotsu held up his phone as he took a sip of his vodka. Inuyasha grabbed it before walking out the room and wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist. A minute later, Koga let Kikyo go. She pouted and stormed out of the room.

"Those two are a crazy couple," Bankotsu said referring to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yup," Miroku and Koga agreed.

When Kagome and Inuyasha got to his apartment, Kagome warmed up and fed him six bowls of beef ramen. After they ate they cuddled together on the couch.

"You scared me today," Kagome told him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that," Inuyasha told her.

"Is it going to heal soon?" Kagome asked as she draw circle unto his bare chest.

"Yeah. Probably tonight, no longer than tomorrow," Inuyasha told her as he gave her a kiss on the head. Kagome nodded and continued draw circles on his chest.

"I'm going to take you out tomorrow," Inuyasha told her as he licked her mating mark. Kagome let out a moan before nodding.

"I love you wench," Inuyasha told her.

"I love you too dog-boy," Kagome said with a smile.

Knock Knock Knock…

"Who the fuck is that. It better not be Miroku," Inuyasha mumbled as he moved Kagome off his chest, waking her up in the process.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked sleepily as she sat up on the couch. After they had snuggled on the couch, they had soon feel asleep.

"Mr. Takahashi open the door or we will bust it down," a man's voice boomed from the other side.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed as he pulled on his shirt from yesterday.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"The police. Kagome I want you to go through my phone and call the name Shiori," Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha ignored her and grabbed her face, "I love you okay."

"I love you too," Kagome responded. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the lips. They were sharing a very passionate kiss until a police officer spoke again.

"Takahashi!" the officer yelled. Inuyasha separated the kiss and rubbed his thumb over her bottom wet lip before getting off the couch and walking towards the door.

"Do you have to be yelling this earlier? People actually have a life and would like to fucking sleep," Inuyasha yelled at the officer.

The officer with brown hair grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and twisted him around. He grabbed his handcuffs and started to cuff Inuyasha's hands together. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smiled at her.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you by the court of law. Do you understand these rights?" the officer said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." The police officer dragged Inuyasha away from his apartment.

"Can I at least get my fucking shoes," Kagome heard Inuyasha yell.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**tooolazytologin**

**jess**

**Mary**

**jj**

**Fremanda**

**Kat**

**Carmen**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1 LuvsJessy**

**Guests**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**(I apologize if I forgot your name… love you too.:D)**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Happy Anniversary

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Takahashi," a man in his late forties said to Inuyasha as he sat down in front of him. Inuyasha was still in handcuffs.

"Keh, no. And I'm Inuyasha not Mr. Takahashi. Mr. Takahashi my father. You know him Takemaru, he's the man who took the woman you were interested in since you didn't have the balls enough to seal the deal," Inuyasha responded as he leaned back in his seat. Takemaru glared at him before throwing a file on the table.

"This is just one of the million things we have on you," Takemaru (the human one) said as he open the file. He took out three documents and spread them out in front of him. Inuyasha sat up and leaned over to see what they were.

"This is bullshit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is it really Inuyasha? So you're saying you don't sell drugs, didn't kill this man, and not dating a girl who is under 18," Takemaru asked.

"I don't sell drugs," Inuyasha said. 'My people do,' Inuyasha thought.

"And I haven't killed anyone. 'Lately,' he thought. Also my mate isn't under 18," Inuyasha told him with a smirk.

Takemaru cleared his throat and said, "So Maso Kolap doesn't ring a bell?"

With Kagome:

Kagome sat on one of the benches at the police station. She sighed and stretched out her legs underneath her long red sun dress.

"Kagome?" a woman in her mid-twenties with silver called out as she walked towards Kagome.

"Shiori?' Kagome asked as she stood up. The woman nodded and held out her hand.

"As I said on the phone, I'm Inuyasha's lawyer. You didn't mention how you were related to Inuyasha," Shiori responded.

"Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha's mate," Kagome said as she shook her hand with a smile on her face.

"His what?" Shiori nearly shouted.

"Hi mate," Kagome responded with a laugh as she took her hand out of Shiori's hand. Shiori stood there in shock for a second before shaking her head and smiling at Kagome.

"Sorry I was just surprise. Didn't know Inuyasha was the commitment type," Shiori replied. Kagome laughed then nodded.

"Wait here, Inuyasha will be out in a few minutes," Shiori said as she walked away from Kagome. Kagome nodded before sitting back down. When she sat down her phone buzzed. She took her phone out of her purse and saw that there was a message from Sango on her phone.

**To: Kagome **

**From: Sango**

**What to have lunch? ;p**

**To: Sango **

**From: Kagome.**

**Yes, I'm hungry. Where you taking me? ^_^**

A minute later her phone buzzed again.

**To: Kagome **

**From: Sango**

**Me taking you out? We'll see. How about, Gizzle around twelve?**

**To: Sango**

**From: Kagome **

**Sounds great. See you there :D**

Kagome responded back to Sango's text before putting her phone back into her purse and leaning back in her seat. She sighed and put her hand to her head, her fingers supported her forehead.

"Inuyasha you idiot. What have you got yourself into now?" Kagome thought as a tear ran down her cheek.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha glared at Takemaru.

"Are you going to answer me Inuyasha?" Takemaru teased causing Inuyasha to growl in response. Suddenly the door was slammed open and Shiori stormed into the room.

"What are you doing questioning my client without his lawyer present?" Shiori asked as she sat down next to Inuyasha, setting her briefcase on the floor.

"Your client was just about to tell me something. Right Inuyasha?" Takemaru replied.

"The fuck are you talking about," Inuyasha responded with a shrug. Takemaru glared at him.

"Why is my client her?" Shiori asked.

"Selling illegal substance, Murder, and statutory rape," Takemaru told her. Shiori snorted in response.

"You don't have any evidence," Shiori said.

"We have a witness stating the drugs he took were from Inuyasha," Takemaru stated.

"So the police are taking statements from junkies now. Real nice," Shiori responded.

"We have an eye witness saying the saw Inuyasha with blood on his shirt, the same day Maso Kolap disappeared," Takemaru replied as he leaned back in his seat.

"Hear say. What's the other charge?" Shiori responded with a wave of the hand.

"Statutory rape," Takemaru said as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Inuyasha are you dating a minor?" Shiori asked with a fake gasp.

"I don't think so. Last time I checked my mate was an adult," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Barely," Takemaru whispered causing Inuyasha to growl.

"What was that officer Takemaru?" Shiori asked sweetly.

"Nothing," Takemaru replied.

"So since you pretty much have shitty evidence, I think my client should be free to go," Shiori said as she stood up.

"Now un-cuff him, give him back his stuff so he can go," Shiori ordered.

Takemaru sighed and responded, "Fine, but I'll be watching you Inuyasha." as he took out his keys and unlocked Inuyasha's handcuff.

"Thanks," Inuyasha growled as he got up and walked out the door with Shiori behind him.

"Thanks Shiori, "Inuyasha told her. She smiled up at him before walking in a different direction to get his stuff. A shoeless Inuyasha walked towards his mate who had her head leaning against her fingers.

"Hey," Inuyasha said softly as he gave her a light shake.

"Huh," Kagome responded as she woke up. She looked up and was met with golden eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby," Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Are you free? Did they hurt?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him

"Calm down wench. I'm okay and free. You worry too much," Inuyasha replied.

"Well if you stop doing stupid stuff then I wouldn't worry so much," Kagome told him as she poked him in the chest. Inuyasha looked down at her before capturing her lips.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as she open her mouth wider, letting Inuyasha slip his tongue into her mouth.

"Inuyasha I got your- whoa," Shiori said as she saw Inuyasha making out with his girlfriend. Inuyasha broke the kiss then turned around and looked at Shiori.

"What?" he asked as Kagome blushed and tried to get out of his arms.

"I have you stuff but I couldn't find your shoes," Shiori told him as she sent his stuff down on the bench.

"Don't worry about it thanks," Inuyasha told her as he let go of Kagome and went to the bag and put on his watch.

"I'm going to have lunch with Sango. So I'll see you back at the apartment," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist again and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. Shiori sat down on the bench and turned away from them.

Kagome giggled when Inuyasha bit on her bottom lip. After another minute of kissing, Kagome broke the kiss for her.

"Sorry Shiori,' Kagome said as she leaned to her side and looked at the blushing bat hanyo. Shiori waved it off. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and looked into his eyes.

"I want you to go home and get some sleep," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and started to nip on her ear.

"Stop it," Kagome giggled. Inuyasha gave her ear one more nibble before raising his head and giving Kagome a peck on her lips.

"Have fun," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded, got out of Inuyasha's arms, and left.

"Looks like someone is whipped," Shiori said as Inuyasha watched his mate walk away.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome turned a corner and out of sight. Shiori rolled her eyes and repeated herself.

"I said, you Inuyasha Takahashi, is whipped," Shiori replied slowly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag.

"Give me a ride home," Inuyasha told her.

"Go get your own ride. I have other clients to see," Shiori said as she got up and walked away. Inuyasha growled, grabbed his phone, and called Miroku.

With Kagome:

When Kagome rounded the corner she bumped into an older gentlemen.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized.

"It's okay miss," the man said as he held out his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, well Takahashi now," Kagome responded as she gave off a soft chuckle and shook his hand. The man's eyes widen in shock for a second before he shook her hand.

"Takemaru Setsuna," Takemaru said. Kagome nodded and took her hand out of his and continued to walk out the police station.

'So that's Inuyasha mate. She looks familiar," Takemaru thought before walking away.

"But he's set free now," Kagome told Sango as she took a bite out of her grilled cheese burger melt.

"Seems like you had a wild day," Sango said with a chuckle as she took a bite out of her Philly cheesesteak.

After Kagome had left Inuyasha and bumped Takemaru, she went to Gizzle to have lunch with Sango. Kagome had just finished telling Sango about this morning activities.

"Has Miroku ever gotten arrested?" Kagome asked as she dipped her burger in some ketchup.

"A lot," Sango responded as the waiter came to their table and took their cups to refill them.

"And what do you do?" Kagome asked.

"Call his lawyer then go to the police station," Sango told her before thanking the waiter when he sat down their drinks.

"That's all?" Kagome said.

"Pretty much. I mean I got use to it by now. You will too," Sango told her with a smile. Kagome nodded before taking a sip of her pink lemonade.

"Did you finished yours and Inuyasha's house?" Sango asked as she dipped a French fry in some ketchup.

"Almost. The only room I have to do is our bedroom," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Did you and Miroku find a house yet?" Kagome asked.

"We narrowed it down to ten houses," Sango replied as she at the last piece of her Philly cheesesteak. Kagome nodded in response.

"What are you and Inuyasha going to do on yours and Inuyasha one year anniversary in a couple of weeks?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her water. Kagome started to choke on her French fry.

"Whoa. I forgot me and Inuyasha have been together for a year. Maybe go to the club or to his apartment or something," Kagome told her as she took a sip of her pink lemonade. Sango nodded in response.

"Is that all ladies?" Their waiter asked them. The girls nodded; the waiter then sat down the check and started to pick up their stuff.

"I'll pay since you had a stressful morning," Sango told her with a laugh. Kagome rolled her eyes in response as she took a sip of her pink lemonade. Sango laughed again as she put her credit card into the check book. Sango looked at the bill before closing the book. The waiter came back and took the book.

"Got any plans for tonight?" Sango asked as the waiter brought back the check and a pen.

"Have a good day ladies," the waiter told them before walking away.

"No, probably go home then stay at Inuyasha's apartment for a few hours. How about you?" Kagome said her as she jumped off the tall chair.

"Nothing really. Might just look for honeymoon spot," Sango told her. Kagome nodded and gave Sango a hug before grabbing her purse and walking out of the restaurant.

Five hours later:

"You want me to pick up those shoes tomorrow then?" Kagome asked as she stood in front of Inuyasha's apartment door.

"Yeah. That would be great Kagome," Rin told her from over the phone.

"I'll drop them off in front of your apartment," Kagome told her.

"Thanks bye," Rin responded.

"You're welcome. Bye," Kagome said as she ended the call. Rin smiled as she ended the call and sat her phone on the night stand. She grabbed the covers to cover her naked body as she rolled over to face a naked Sesshomaru.

"It looks like you will be having me all day tomorrow," Rin told him as she drew circles on his pale chest.

"Good," Sesshomaru said as he rolled her on her back. Rin squealed in response.

"Ready for round three Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he grabbed her hips.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Rin responded with a smirk.

Kagome open Inuyasha's door and saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch with black jeans and a button down shirt on. The lights were on low.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she set her purse on the table next to the door. She slipped off her white flip flops before walking towards him. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her.

"Well since we didn't really have a date yesterday, I wanted to make it up to you so I order us some food and afterwards we can watch a movie," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while standing on her tip toes.

"I love you. You know that right?" Kagome replied. She squealed when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her.

"I know. I love you too," Inuyasha told her as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Stop before the food gets cold," Kagome mumbled against his lips as she pulled away for some air.

"I have a microwave," Inuyasha told her as he kissed her down her neck.

"I'm really hungry," Kagome told him as he brought her up.

"I am too," Inuyasha said as he pulled down a strap from her red sundress.

"When we eat then we can play okay," Kagome mumbled before sealing her lips with his. A minute later they pulled away for air.

"Come on," Kagome told him as she got out of his arms, grabbed his hands then dragged him to the kitchen.

"Fine," Inuyasha pouted.

"I wonder where I have seen her from," Takemaru pondered as he sat in his office.

"Takemaru," a woman said as she walked into his office.

"Yes," Takemaru responded.

"What are you doing?" the woman police officer asked.

"Just thinking Nazuna," Takemaru said.

"Right oh and Mr. Higurashi is here," Nazuna told him.

"Send him in," Takemaru responded as he straighten out some papers. Nazuna nodded before leaving the room.

"What do you want Takemaru? Got someone you want me to prosecute?" Manko asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah," Takemaru replied as he looked up at Manko.

"Who is it then?" Manko asked with a roll of the eyes as sat down in front of him.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Takemaru told him with a smirk.

"Can't," Manko replied.

"Why the hell not?" Takemaru responded angrily.

"It's my family-friend policy I have. Can't prosecute someone I'm related or close to. But I could defend him," Manko pointed out.

"How the hell is Inuyasha Takahashi any relations with you?" Takemaru asked.

"He's dating well 'married' to my niece," Manko replied.

"Kagome," Takemaru said more to himself than to Manko.

"Yeah. How you know?" Manko asked as he stood up.

"She was here earlier," Takemaru said.

"Oh I forgot she did tell me about that, this afternoon. Anyway, I'm not going to prosecute him or anyone in his family," Manko told his as he started to walk towards the door.

"Was that all you needed to ask me?" Manko asked. Takemaru nodded before leaning back in his seat. Manko nodded before leaving the room.

"So that's why she looked familiar. But was is a good straight A student doing with a man like Inuyasha Takahashi?" Takemaru mumbled to himself.

"Yash," Kagome moan as she tilted her head as Inuyasha sucked on her neck.

After they were done eating Thailand food and started the movie, Inuyasha couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Baby," Inuyasha mumbled against her neck as he laid her on the couch and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmm," Kagome moan as he squeezed her breast. He lifted her shirt up and took off her bra off too.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moan as she arched her back as Inuyasha sucked on a nipple.

Ring Ring Ring….

"Inuyasha your phone," Kagome panted out.

"Who cares," Inuyasha mumbled as he dragged his tongue across her breasts to the other nipple.

"But ohh!" Kagome screamed as bit her nipple. The phone continued to ring but no one answer. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair and dragged his lips up to hers.

Inuyasha bit her lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth. While they were kissing, Kagome began to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his open chest. She pinched on of his nipples causing her to hiss in her mouth. Kagome pulled away from the kiss to get some air.

"When is your period going to be over?" Inuyasha panted into her ear.

"It should be over by tomorrow," Kagome whispered as she rubbed his ears. He set his head on her breast as she rubbed his ears.

"I hope so. I want some pussy," Inuyasha told her with a chuckle. Kagome hit him lightly on the chest while giggling.

"Is that all you want from me, my body?" Kagome asked.

"No, I want your cooking, to see that smile on your face every day, to know that you're happy, satisfied, safe, and love me," he told her as he looked up at her.

"You're always making ways for me to love you more," Kagome told him as she leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too kitten," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and turned her head to watch the rest of the movie. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Kagome rubbing his ears.

Two weeks later:

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked as he leaned on his sister's door frame.

"Out with Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled as she brushed some gold eye shadow on upper eye area.

"Where is out?" Naraku asked.

"I'm not sure," Kagome told him as she added some clear lip gloss to her lips.

"So he can take you to an abandoned house and rape you," Naraku told her. Kagome rolled her eyes and turn to face her brother.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked him. Naraku's eye soften.

"Pretty," he told. She was wearing a tight green knee length tube dress with gold shoes. She wore gold triangle earrings and a matching necklace.

"Thanks. Where's mom?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure," Naraku replied. Kagome nodded and bent down to pick up her duffle bag.

"I'm right here dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into the room.

"You look beautiful dear," Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Thanks mom," Kagome replied. Mrs. Higurashi have her step-son a look. Getting the hint that they wanted to talk privately, Naraku left the room. Mrs. Higurashi sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, signaling Kagome to sit down too.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Since you and Inuyasha have been dating for a year, he has shown he can keep you safe and I can see that you two love each other, and that you guys are married in demon terms, I'm giving you permission to move in with him," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked in shock. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Are you sure. I mean if you don't feel comfortable with me moving in with him, I can wait until graduation," Kagome said as she grabbed her mother's hands.

"It was really your grandfather idea, but I know that I can trust and depend on you to make the right choices," Mrs. Higurashi confessed.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said as she hugged her mom.

"You're welcome dear. But I have a few rules though," Mrs. Higurashi told her as they broke the hug.

"Anything," Kagome told her with a smile.

"I still want you to keep a few clothes here, I want you to have dinner with us at least three times a week and I want you to visit us every day until graduation. After graduation you can do whatever, but I hope you can still follow some of the rules," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I will always," Kagome responded happily. Mrs. Higurashi smiled in response.

"I love you mom. Thank you," Kagome told her mom as she hugged her.

"I love you too dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged her back. They hugged as the doorbell ring downstairs.

"I'll get it," Naraku yelled.

"Where are you going tonight dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as they stood up.

"I don't know. Inuyasha said it's somewhere fancy," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"Have fun and be safe," Mrs. Higurashi said as she grabbed Kagome's cheek and pulled her head down so she could kiss the top of her head.

"I will," Kagome responded as she raised her head. Kagome hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing her duffle bag and walking down stairs.

"Makoto our little girl is growing up," Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she looked around Kagome's room.

"Bye Naraku," Kagome said as she waved bye to her brother as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her duffle bag.

"Bye," Naraku said as he closed the door when his phone rang.

"Hello," Naraku responded.

"Sir the shipment is here," a man said from the other side of the phone.

"Good, I'll be there at twelve," Naraku replied before ending the call. He looked around for a second before walking to the kitchen to get some juice.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as they drove away from her house.

"The Grand Del Mar," Inuyasha told her.

"Ohh. Sounds fancy," Kagome told him.

"I know," he replied as he turn a corner.

"What are we going to do there?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever you want babe," Inuyasha said as he pulled into the hotel entrance

"Thanks Mr. Romantic," Kagome mumbled sarcastically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grabbed their stuff from the back seat, and got out the car. Inuyasha handed his keys to the valet boy before wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her closer to him. The walked past the check-in counter and straight towards the elevator.

"What floor are we on?" Kagome asked as they waited for the elevator.

"18," Inuyasha responded as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Stop," Kagome whispered when she saw people walking pass them.

"No," Inuyasha whispered back as he grabbed then squeezed her butt. The elevator open and Kagome walked in and dropped her stuff followed by Inuyasha. When the door closed, Kagome turned around and sealed her lips with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha grabbed her legs and wrapped them around her waist. Inuyasha walked backwards until his back touched the railing. He leaned on it and continued to kiss her.

"Mmm," Kagome moan as he grinded his hard into her core. Kagome played with the buttons on his white button down shirt. They heard the elevator's bell ring, signaling the door was about to open. They heard someone gasp. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other. Their lips were puffy and swollen.

"Sorry this elevator is taken," Inuyasha said to a short bald man as he smashed his hand on the 'closed door' button. Kagome grabbed him face and sealed their lips on each other again. The bell ranged again and this time they were on their floor. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Wait until we get to the hotel room," he told her. Kagome nodded and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. They grabbed their bags and Inuyasha led them to their hotel room. When they made it to their room, Inuyasha took the room key out of his right breast suit pocket and open the door. Inuyasha closed the door and pushed Kagome against.

"Wait here. I have a surprise for you. If you want to undress do it but I want you to leave on you boxers and tie," Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her index finger on his bottom lip. Inuyasha nodded and let her go. Kagome walked backwards around the corner. Inuyasha walked towards the doors that lead to the bedroom. He open the doors and saw a large king size bed with gold and red silk sheets. He dropped his bag on the floor by the door. He loosen his tie before unbutton his shirt. He took the jacket and shirt off before starting on his pants, socks, and shoes. Once all his clothes were off besides his boxers and tie, he jumped on the bed and laid on it. He closed his eyes. A minute later he heard Kagome walk into the room.

"Happy one year anniversary," Kagome said as she stood in front of his bed. Inuyasha cracked his eyes open but they then widen in shock.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered out.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Otakugirl00**

**Fanficnewbiee**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Sukai Skye**

**jess**

**Mary**

**Jj**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**Fremanda**

**Kat**

**Carmen**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1 LuvsJessy**

**Unknown**

**Guest**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. If anyone wants to draw me a picture for the story, PM me ^_^**

**P.s.s.s. I will be adding new pictures on my profile. This time they will be about Kagome and Inuyasha house and Sango's wedding :D**

**The next chapter will be a mixture of things (Inuyasha and Kagome doing the 'do', Sango's dress fitting, Kagome and Inuyasha seeing their house fully down, and etc. ^_^)**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Do you like your present?

Kagome wore a silk red bra with white lace at the top with a matching thong. She also wore red pumps.

"You like it?" Kagome asked as she seductively walked towards the bed. Once she was standing by the bed, she got on her knees and started to crawl towards Inuyasha. She crawled until her and Inuyasha were face to face.

"Love it," Inuyasha told her as he ran his finger down her butt cheek. Kagome shivered in responds.

"Oh how much do you like it Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked as she grabbed and pulled on his black tie making their lips a centimeter apart.

"Let me show you how much Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha replied as he sat up, smashed their lips together while grabbing her butt and sitting it on his hard on. When they separated for air, Kagome giggled.

"Looks like someone is being a bad boy," Kagome said as she grinding herself onto his hard on.

"You fucking tease," Inuyasha panted out. Kagome smiled and ran her tongue down his chest, towards his boxers. When her tongue touched his boxers she looked up at him, then reached into his boxers and grabbed his cock.

"I'm only doing this because it's our anniversary," Kagome told him as she pumped him a few time.

"Sure you are," Inuyasha replied back with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes before descending her mouth onto his cock.

"Fuck," Inuyasha panted as he threw his head back. Kagome smirk around his cock before bobbing her head up and down. She scraped her teeth on his cock as she slowly pulled up. She pulled her mouth completely off his cock, before sucking the top of his head. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha clenching the red silk sheets. She moved her mouth lower on his cock, her finger played with his balls.

"Fuck Kagome," Inuyasha panted out. Kagome took her mouth off his cock and looked up at him.

"Now why are you having all the fun?" Kagome asked with a pout.

"I don't see you complaining," he replied. Kagome rolled her eyes, gave his cock a squeeze before maneuvering her body on top of his.

"Now we can both have fun," Kagome whispered as she put her mouth back on his cock. Inuyasha smirked and gave her a long lick. Kagome moaned around his cock. Inuyasha licked two fingers before sticking them inside of her. He pumped his finger in and out as he licked her clit. He raised his other hand and pinched her clit. Kagome took her mouth off his cock and screamed.

"You're being a very bad boy," Kagome moaned at him.

"I know you love bad boys. Especially how they make you feel," Inuyasha said as he pumped his fingers harder and faster inside of her.

"Ohhh!" Kagome moaned as he continued to lick and pump inside of her. Kagome laid her head on his thigh as she licked his cock from the base to the head.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha panted at the feel of Kagome's tongue. He continued to pump faster waiting for her to explode.

"Ohh!" Kagome moaned as she felt herself coming. She grabbed his cock and positions it in her mouth before sucking long and hard on it. She bobbed up and down on his cock faster than before.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed as he thrust his hips into her mouth while pumping his two fingers faster inside of her. He gave her one more lick before she exploded. After he licked her juice, he laid his head on the pillow enjoying the feeling he was getting.

Kagome bobbed her head up and down while her right hand was pumping him too.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Inuaysha shout as he thrusted his hips into her as he exploded. Kagome quickly took her mouth off cock when he exploded. She swallowed the little cum that was in her mouth. She looked down at her sperm covered bra. She turned her head and looked at Inuyasha.

"You got me dirty again," Kagome panted as she took her bra off and threw it on the floor. She then rolled off of Inuyasha and took her thong off. She still had on her pumps. Inuyasha crawled towards her while taking off his boxers. He position his hard cock in front of her opening before pushing into her.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist before sitting them up.

"Yash!" Kagome panted as Inuyasha thrusted faster and faster into her causing her breast to jump up and down.

"Mmm," Inuyasha groan as the way her walls were clamping down on his cock. He grabbed her by the hair and tilted her head back so he could suck on her mating mark resulting in her scream.

"Yash! Yash! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he pumped himself harder and faster into her as sucked on her mating mark.

"So good," Inuyasha panted as he tore himself way from her mating mark. He fell on his back while bouncing Kagome on top of him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she planted her hands beside his head as her hips moved with his. Inuyasha looked up at her, grabbed her head and kissed her while rolling them over so he was on top. He broke the kiss and wrapped her legs around his neck while he pumped harder inside of her. Kagome grabbed the sheets for support.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she felt herself about to explode.

"I'm cumming baby, I'm cumming," Inuyasha panted out as he thrusted deeper inside of her. Inuyasha dropped one of her legs and set it on his hips as he thrusted deeper into her causing the headboard to bang against the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as her walls clenched around his cock.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he came inside of her. Inuyasha dropped her legs and rolled off of her.

"Oh Kami!" Kagome panted out as she pulled the covers over her naked and sweaty body.

"Wow," Inuyasha mumbled out of breath as he lay on his back. Kagome giggled and looked at him.

"Hi," Kagome said as she sat up and set her head on her hand, her elbow was supporting her.

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered as he moved a stray hair out of her face.

"Happy Anniversary," Kagome told him.

"Happy Anniversary kitten," Inuyasha responded as he turned on his side so they were face to face. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. When he pulled away he saw Kagome smiling with her eyes closed. Kagome open her eyes and look at him.

"Is there any food here?" Kagome asked as she sat up, pulling the covers along with her.

"Yeah, I think there's some in the refrigerator in the kitchen or we could order room service," Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was one o' clock in the morning. She shook her head and said, "Nah. Its' too late for room service. I'll make us something." She got out of bed and picked up Inuyasha's white button down shirt from off the floor. She gave him a wink as she put the shirt on while walking out of the room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirk as he lay back on the bed.

"So this was all that was sent?" a man with long black hair and red eyes asked.

"Yes sir," a man in his late thirty responded as he looked down. The black hair man looked at the older man before looking at his merchandize.

'This is less than last week,' the black haired man thought to himself.

"I want you to call Muso and tell him I want to see him tomorrow at noon," the black haired man told him. The thirty year old man nodded and ran off to do as instructed.

The black haired man picked up a bag of cocaine before walking to his car. When the black haired man got into his car, his phone started to ring.

"Hello," the man said as he started his car.

"Where are you?" an older teen man asked.

"I'm going home now mother," the man responded sarcastically into the phone. The older teen rolled his eyes from over the phone.

"You know, mom doesn't like it when you're out this late. Well since you are, stop by a grocery store and pick me up some candy," the older teen said. The black haired man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Will do. See you when I get home. Bye Sota," the black haired man replied.

"Bye Naraku," Sota responded before ending the call and un-paused his game.

"I can't believe I start school next week. I don't want to go back," Kagome complained as she ate a grape.

"It's your senior year. It will go bye fast. Do you have any colleges in mind?" Inuyasha responded as he took a sip of his red wine.

When Kagome had come back to the bedroom, she had brought a plate full of ham and cheese sandwiches, a bag of potato chips, grapes, and two glasses along with a bottle of red wine.

"Either Tokyo Univeristy or Sakari Valley," Kagome replied as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Where did your parents travel this time?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Australia," Inuyasha said as he feed Kagome a grape.

"Sounds wild and fun," Kagome told him with a smile.

"Just like you in bed," Inuyasha responded with a smirk as he set his empty plate on the night stand.

"Shut up," Kagome said with a blush as she hit him on his bare chest.

"Well it's true," Inuyasha responded as he drank the last bite of his wine. Kagome rolled her eyes and set her empty plate on her night stand. She began to unbutton Inuyasha's white shirt that she was wearing. Once she unbutton it, she threw the shirt on the floor and snuggled into Inuyasha's bare chest.

"I love you," Kagome said sleepily.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep," Inuyasha told her as he kissed her forehead.

Kagome nodded and did as told.

The Next day:

"Strike!" Rin screamed as her bowling ball hit all the pins. She walked back to the group, slapping hands with all the girls before sitting down in Sesshomaru's lap.

While Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping, Rin called them and asked if they wanted to join her, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku for bowling. Too Tired and not knowing what Rin asked, Kagome agreed before ending the call.

"I'm going to get some more sprite," Kagome told Inuyasha as she got and grabbed the pitcher.

"Where Kagome go?" Miroku asked as he watched Kagome leave.

"To get some more pop," Inuyasha responded before his phone started ringing.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, Moryomaru just walked into the place that you and the guys are at," Hiten replied into the phone. Inuyasha growled out a "thanks," before ending the call and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Moryomaru is here," Inuyasha replied before walking to the food area.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's shoulders.

"Sorry it was taking me so long. I wanted some mozzarella sticks," Kagome told him with a smile. Inuyasha nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as they waited for Kagome to get her food and their drinks. Once they got their stuff, they turned around when they were meet with an older man who had, little purple hair and dark purple eyes.

"If it isn't Inuyasha Takahashi, and who is this lovely lady?" Moryomaru said as he looked at Inuyasha then to Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who growled but nodded his head slightly.

"Kagome Takahashi," Kagome said.

"Oh so you and Inuyasha are married? Congratulations," Moryomaru replied with a creepy smile on his face.

"Thanks," Kagome told him. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and whispered," I'm going to take this back to the group." Inuyasha nodded in response and let her go while handing her the pitcher of sprite.

"Nice meeting you Mr.-"Kagome said.

"Moryomaru," he replied while smiling at her. Kagome nodded and walked pass him. Inuyasha watched her go back to the table where the girls and guys where at before turning back to Moryomaru.

"My my my, Inuyasha, you have a lovely mate," Moryomaru said. Inuyasha growled at his response.

"Don't try anything," Inuyasha growled out at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Moryomaru replied as he walked passed Inuyasha and towards the bar area. Inuyasha looked back at him before walking to where his friends and brother were at. Sango was bowling this time.

"Is he still here?" Sesshomaru asked as he poured himself a cup of sprite.

"Yeah. He's by the bar," Inuyasha said as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Kagome you're up!" Rin yelled.

"Yay!" Kagome responded as she ran up to get her ball.

"You can do it Kagome. I'll still love you if you miss all the pins!" Inuyasha shouted towards her while laughing. The guys shook their heads as the girls rolled their eyes. Kagome turned around and gave him the finger before picking up the ball. She raised the ball close to her face, breathed in then out before running towards the lane then throwing the ball hard down the lane. She knocked down all the pins. Kagome turn around to face the group.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a smirk. Inuyasha rolled eyes, got up, and walked towards her.

"Nothing mate dearest," Inuyasha replied as he walked past her and picked up his bowling ball. He swung the ball back before throwing it down the lane, getting a strike. Inuyasha turned around and smirk at Kagome who was sitting in his seat smiling at him.

"Do you guys always have to fight?" Sesshomaru asked as he got up.

"And look like you're going to tear each other's clothes off," Sango added.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded as he picked Kagome up, sat down the sat her in his lap. Rin giggled and watched her boyfriend bowl.

After three more rounds of bowling, the group decided to leave with Inuyasha winning and Kagome coming in second place. Sadly Miroku scored the lowest.

The girls exchange hugs, while the guys just waved at each other.

"This was a fun day. Don't you think Sesshy?" Rin asked.

"Yup," Sesshomaru replied as he drove out of the parking lot.

'But why was Moryomaru there?' Sesshomaru thought.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"We should go," Kagome giggle against Inuyasha's lip.

"Should we?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Yes. I haven't been home all day and you need to thank my mom," Kagome told him.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"Because she's allowing me to move in with you," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"Really? I'll kiss her feet when I see her then," Inuyasha responded. Kagome lightly hit his chest before putting her legs in the car. Inuyasha closed the door and walked towards the driver's side.

'Moryomaru, what do you have up your sleeve?' Inuyasha thought as got into his car.

One week later:

"Would you two stop making out!" Sango shouted as she saw her best friend and mate making out on the hood of his red convertible (new car : P). Kagome giggled as Inuyasha bit her bottom lip. She slowly tore her bottom lip away from his teeth.

"I gotta go," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha ignored her and began to place pecks on her lips.

"Seriously I (kiss) got to (kiss) go," Kagome mumbled in between kisses. Inuyasha sighed and gave her one more long passionate kiss before standing back.

"I'll see you later tonight?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded in response.

"We're are going to have to do a lot of packing this weekend. Can we see the house tonight?" Kagome responded excitedly. Inuyasha nodded before looking at his wrist watch.

"Go before you're late to first period. And before Sango beats you with her backpack," Inuyasha told her as he looked at Sango. Kagome giggled and nodded before standing on her tip toes and giving him a peck on the kiss.

"Bye, see you later. Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you too," Inuyasha responded before letting her go and walking to his car. He watched Kagome go inside the building before driving out the high school's driveway. While he was drive away from the school, he nodded towards the figure in a black Lexus.

With Kagome and Sango:

"Do you guys always have to suck face?" Sango asked as she held the door open for Kagome.

"He starts it," Kagome said.

"Not like you are complaining," Sango responded back. Kagome giggled and walked up the stairs to go to their lockers.

"Are we still going dress shopping after school?" Kagome asked as she opened her locker and put her stuff in.

"Yeah. I think I finally found a dress I want to wear," Sango replied as she open her locker which was next to Kagome's.

"Did you guys decided on the colors?" Kagome asked.

"Pink and purple," Sango responded as she shut her locker when she was done putting all her stuff away.

"Nice," Kagome said.

"So when is Inuyasha going to pop the question?" Sango asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know. Gessh will everyone stop asking me that. He will when he thinks it's the right time," Kagome told her before shutting her locker.

"I'm just asking. You never know, he may be shy," Sango replied. Kagome and Sango looked at each other before laughing and shaking their heads.

"Yeah right," Kagome responded as they walked towards their homeroom class.

"Where is Haru with our food?" Sango mumbled as her, Kagome, Ayame waited for Kagome's cousin to bring them their food.

"I'm going to beat his ass," Ayame said as she ate a chocolate bar.

"Yeah right. You know you love him," Kagome teased.

"Love who?" Haru asked as he set down two trays filled with food.

"Kagome's in love with Inuyasha," Ayame replied quickly as she took an apple off one of the trays. Haru looked at her suspiciously before shrugging it off and handing his cousin back her money.

"Are you going to uncle Tama's room?" Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her tuna sandwich.

"Yeah. We're getting ready for the play soon," Haru responded as he took a bag of chips, a turkey sandwich, and a bottle of water before walking away from the table.

"You're cousin is so sexy," Ayame mumbled, Eri and Ayumi nodded.

"Yeah right. He's rude and stupid," Kagome said as she chewed on her tuna sandwich.

"Too you. To us he's perfect," Yuka replied. Ayame, Ayumi, and Eri nodded in agreement. Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango giggled as she took a sip of her apple juice.

"Sango are you ready yet?" Kagome said from the couch that her, Rin, and Ayame were sitting on.

"Wait a minute," Sango said. A minute later, an older woman with dark brown hair walked into the area the girls were sitting at.

"Hello girls. Sorry I'm late," Mrs. Taijiya apologized. She gave Kagome a hug before sitting down next to Mrs. Higurashi, Izayoi, and Mrs. Houshi.

"Is she still getting changed?" Mrs. Taijiya asked. Mrs. Houshi nodded as she moved over for her son fiancé's mother.

"Are you ready now?" Kagome asked as she looked at her phone. She smiled when she saw a message from Inuyasha. She didn't hear the gasp of surprise come from the women in the room.

**To: Kagome**

**From: Daddy**

**I'm so bored. Wish you were here with me. I want to feel you're legs wrapped tightly around my waist as you cry out for me to give you more.**

Kagome blushed and quickly text you.

**To: Daddy**

**From: Kagome**

**You are a sex addict. I'm sending you to rehab; P. I miss you too daddy**

"Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"Sorry what?" Kagome said as she looked up.

"What do you think about the dress?" Sango asked. She was wearing a long white off the shoulder long sleeves dress. Around the middle was a tight pink ribbon. The top portion of the dress was heart shaped.

"It's gorgeous," Kagome replied with a smile. Sango smiled back at her.

"What do you think mom?" Sango asked her mom.

"Perfect dear," Mrs. Taijiya said with a smile on her face as a couple of tears rain down her face.

"My baby's growing up," Mrs. Taijiya said with a chuckle. The women in the room laughed too.

"So where's our dresses at?" Ayame asked as she looked down at her nails.

"Over there," Sango replied as she pointed to a rack that had five dresses on it. The girls got up, walked towards the rack, and picked their dress size before changing into them.

"What about mine?" Kagome asked with a fake pout.

"Just wait crazy lady," Sango said with a laugh as she walked to another rack. She grabbed a pink dress and handed it to Kagome.

"Now go change," Sango order. Kagome rolled her eyes and did as told.

Five minutes later:

"I love this dress," Rin squealed as she swirled around in her bridesmaid's dress. The bridesmaid's dresses were a soft pink with a v neckline and short sleeves attached. On the middle and sleeves where small rhinestone designs. Sango smiled then frowned.

"Kagome get out here!" Sango shouted.

"But I look fat in it," Kagome complain from the other side.

"If you don't come out, I'll tell Inuyasha what you called him four months ago," Sango threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Kagome said as she poked her head out of the blue curtains.

"Really?" Sango replied with a raised brow as she unlocked her phone.

"Fine," Kagome responded with a pout. A second later, a long pink thin strap dress wearing Kagome walked out of her changing room.

"Awww," Sango said as she got up and pinched her cheeks. Kagome glared at her as Sango pinched her cheeks.

"Stop it. Mom make her stop," Kagome complain as Sango grinned at her. The older women laughed.

Later that night:

Kagome sat on her bed doing her math with her kitten sitting at the base of her bed sleeping.

"a=9" Kagome mumbled as she circle the answer. She was about to start the next problem when she heard something hitting her window. She set her notebook, pencil, and book down, before walking towards the window. She glared at the figure outside who was holding pebbles in his hands before opening her window.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she leaned out her window.

"When you didn't text me I got worried," Inuyasha said with a shrug. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Really. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"You wanted to see the house right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded before saying," Wait a minute." Then closed her window. She grabbed some black tennis and her purse then ran down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going with Inuyasha. We're going to see our house. I'll be back later," Kagome told her mom as she ran past the living room and out the door.

"Okay dear," Mrs. Higurashi yelled back before Kagome closed the door.

"Hey," Kagome said as she got into Inuyasha's red convertible.

"Took you forever," Inuyasha responded sarcastically before driving off.

With the Higurashis:

"Those two should just get married," Sota said as he at some of his ice cream.

"They might soon," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smile. Naraku rolled his eyes and secretly looked down at his phone.

**To: Onigumo**

**From: Muso**

**The cops came and interrupted the deal**

Naraku let out a silent growl before texting back.

**To: Muso**

**From: Onigumo**

**Meet me behind the shack at twelve**

"Is it your girlfriend, what was her name, Kagura?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she smiled at her step son. Sota laughed before taking another bite of his ice cream.

"Yeah mom. She just can't get enough of me," Naraku joked. Sota snorted while Mrs. Higurashi laughed before switching the challenge.

(Naraku cover name is Onigumo ^_^)

"I'm so nervous," Kagome confessed as Inuyasha pulled the house keys from his back pocket.

"Why? Didn't you decorate the house how you wanted it?" Inuyasha asked as he put the key into the hole.

"I did but I'm not sure how it will look all together. What if you don't like it?" Kagome whispered the last part. Inuyasha turned the key before turning around and looking at her. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, I'll like anything you make. This house can look shitty but as long as I have you in it, I'm happy," he told her. Kagome smiled, stood on her tip toes, and kissed him.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Inuyasha smiled and picked her up bridal style causing her to squeal.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"This is our first official house. Wanted to make the moment magical," Inuyasha said jokily. Kagome rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around his neck in response. Inuyasha smiled and pushed the door open.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome said in shock.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Warm-Amber92**

**tooolazytologin**

**Otakugirl00**

**Fanficnewbiee**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Sukai Skye**

**animerks**

**jess**

**Mary**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**jj**

**Nat**

**Fremanda**

**amari**

**Carmen**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1 LuvsJessy**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. There are pictures on my profile of the dresses.: D.**

**P.s.s.s. Sorry seems like a long time since I updated. :P**

**In the next chapter you will see what happens to Kagome and Inuyasha's house ^_^, Sango's and Miroku's bachelor party, their wedding and a surprise at the end. **

**P.s.s.s.s. Kagome is a miko (someone asked about that) she can't bite Inuyasha (well she could if you know what I'm saying. Lol. ;P), take his blood, and get stronger….. You'll see why when I make the …. Sequel. Bammm big surprise shocker. lol. But that won't be for a while.**

**P.s.s.s.s.s. If you have any question PM or leave it in the review. (no criticism por favor (please) working on my Spanish. lol. ) **

**Next chapter preview:**

**Inuyasha took a step back and got down on one knee in front of Kagome.**

"**Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she put her hands in front of her mouth.**

"**Something I should have done a long time ago," Inuyasha said as he reached into his pocket and took out a ring box.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Popping the question

"This is amazing!" Kagome squealed as they walked into the foyer. The foyer was big and circular shape. There was stairs in the middle that went in two different directions. By the stairs were two doors and two different directions that you can could through.

"Right or left?" Inuyasha asked.

"Left!" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha nodded and started to walk in that direction. In that direction was the living room. The living room was big and had a long gray 'L' shaped couch with a flat screen t.v. in front of it.

"We could put some pictures on the table and by the t.v. Oh I could even by some red pillows," Kagome told him. Inuyasha smirked and walked out the living room.

Inuyasha pushed the back door open and walked outside.

"Whoa and we have a pool. I didn't see this last time. I thought this was grass," Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"It was. There's a control panel though, so we can control it," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha walked back inside. Inuyasha walked up the stairs to the third floor. Once Inuyasha was there, he turned down a hallway and stopped at the door. He kicked the door open with his foot.

"Wow. You did a good job mate," Inuyasha told her.

"Thanks," Kagome said as Inuyasha set her on the bed.

"This place if freaking huge," Kagome said as she looked around.

"Then there's the bathroom," Inuyasha pointed to her right.

"Damn this house is too big," Kagome mumbled.

"You sleepy?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded but said, "Let's just lay here for a while." Inuyasha nodded and got into bed with her.

The next day:

"Mmm," Kagome moaned through the kiss her and Inuyasha were sharing. They were sitting on the couch in their living room in their house.

"Yash!" Kagome moan as she separated the kiss and grabbed on to his head that was sucking on her neck. Inuyasha started to unbutton her shirt while sucking and placing kisses on her neck. Once her shirt was unbutton, he grabbed her breast through her red tank top. Inuyasha leaned Kagome slowly on her back before hovering over her. He kissed her underneath chin as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down for a kiss.

Ring…. Ring… Ring…

"Inuyasha I gotta get it," Kagome told him as she broke the kiss. Inuyasha nodded as he trailed his lips down her neck. Kagome reached over and grabbed her phone from the coffee table.

"Hello," Kagome panted into the phone.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"Yes," Kagome replied as she grabbed Inuyasha head as he sucked on her neck.

'Kami!' Kagome thought.

"Where are you?" Sango asked.

"At Inuyasha and my house. Where am I suppose to be at?" Kagome responded. Inuyasha raised up and gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome ran her fingers though his hair.

"You're suppose to be at your house. Remember we are looking for a church," Sango reminded her. Kagome tore her mouth away from Inuyasha's and cursed.

"Sorry. I got distract. I'll be there in less than ten minutes," Kagome told her.

"Better be. You don't want to keep me, Rin, and Ayame waiting," Sango said before ending the call. Kagome ended the call and looked at Inuyasha apologetically.

"Sorry. I guess this is the duty of a maid of honor," Kagome told Inuyasha as she leaned up and kissed him before pushing him back and getting up.

"I see who's more important," Inuyasha said with a pout as he leaned back on the couch. Kagome rolled her eyes, stood up, and started to button up her shirt.

"Do want Sango to beat us? Nope didn't think so," Kagome said as she bent down and picked up her purse.

"I'll see you later, love you," Kagome said as she bent down and kissed him.

"Love you too," Inuyasha replied back. Kagome gave him a smile before walking out of the living room.

With Kagome:

"What church is next?" Kagome asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"This one's only five minutes away," Rin responded as she looked down at a piece of paper. Kagome nodded before driving off as Ayame told her the directions.

"What else do you need for the wedding?" Kagome asked as she glanced at Sango.

"Everything. I still have to pick the dresses up sometime this week, order the flowers and decorations, find the place for the reception and decorate that, pick out the food, and still find Miroku's and my house," Sango said as she looked through a page of houses.

"I thought you narrowed it down to ten?" Rin asked from the backseat.

"I did, but they were sold," Sango replied with a sigh.

"Take a left," Ayame told Kagome told Kagome. Kagome did as she was instructed.

"Hey calm down. Me and Rin could decorate the church and the reception hall if you want. Right Rin?" Kagome said as she stopped at a stop sign.

"Right," Rin agreed happily.

"Thanks," Sango said.

"The church should be on your right," Ayame said. Kagome looked to her right and saw a big old church. The girls got out of the car when Kagome parked it in front of the church's driveway.

"The outside looks nice," Rin said as they walked up the stairs leading to the church doors. Ayame open the door letting the girls go in first before walking in last. They walked into the sanctuary where they saw white wooden pews. There was two steps leading to the pulpit. Sango looked around the room for a second before squealing.

"I love this. I think we are done looking for churches," Sango said with a smile.

"I'll go find the pastor or priest, whatever you call it," Ayame replied as she walked out the big room.

"Well since we're done early, I'll call the flower shop and tell them that we will be meeting them in thirty minutes," Rin told them before walking out the church. There was a silence between Kagome and Sango before Kagome spoke up.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Kagome told Sango with a smile.

"Yeah," Sango mumbled.

"Which is sexier a police officer or a pizza delivery boy?" Kagome asked as she walked towards Sango.

"What?" Sango asked in shock.

"Just choose one," Kagome told her.

"A pizza delivery boy," Sango mumbled with a blush. Kagome giggled at her answer.

"Really? A pizza delivery boy. One time I dressed up as a female police officer for Inuyasha and he went-"Kagome started.

"Stop!" Sango yelled with a blush. Kagome laughed in response.

"Sango! I found the pastor person," Ayame yelled from the doors. Sango nodded and walked towards Ayame. Kagome sighed before sitting down on one off the pews. She leaned back and slowly started too shifted off to wonderland.

Kagome dream:

"Kagome wait a minute," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand.

"What?" Kagome asked as she turned around and looked at Inuyasha. They were standing in the middle of the pink carpet aisle.

"We have to get to the reception hall before it start snowing. And we have to give our speeches," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha took a step back and got down on one knee in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she put her hands in front of her mouth.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Inuyasha said as he reached into his pocket and took out a ring box.

End of Kagome's dream:

Kagome woke up with a gasp. She looked around her and on the floor.

"That was a dream? But it felt so… real," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Kagome you ready to go?" Ayame yelled.

"Yeah coming," Kagome replied as she got up, looked towards the middle of the aisle, before shaking her head and walking out of the sanctuary.

"So we accomplished a lot today," Sango said as she scrolled through a page on her ipad. The girls nodded as they chewed on their pizza. After visiting the flower shop and ordering over a dozen purple and pink lilies, the girls decided to call it a day by ordering a pizza and going to Kagome's house (her original house).

"Now all we have to do is find a reception hall and Kagome, don't forget to make my bouquet," Sango said as she flipped to another page. Kagome nodded in response.

"Ayame can you pick up the dresses tomorrow and drop them off here. Oh I almost forgot to call the limo company," Sango replied as went on to google. The girls stared at her before Kagome decided to speak up.

"Sango dear," Kagome said. When Sango didn't reply, Kagome got up and grabbed Sango's ipad.

"Hey!" Sango exclaimed as she tried to reach for her ipad.

"Sango calmed down. Just relax. Your wedding is about four months away. We still have time to prepare for the wedding. We will get it all done and your wedding will be perfect," Kagome told her. Sango sighed then nodded before grabbing some chips. Kagome smiled and sat down.

"You'll get this back tomorrow," Kagome told her. Sango pouted causing the girls to laugh.

"I'll be right there," Kagome whispered into her phone before she closed it. The girls decided to spend the night at Kagome's house. Kagome slowly climbed out of her bed that contains all the girls. She slowly slipped out her room before quietly walking towards the stairs. Once she was down the stairs, she walked towards the door.

"Hi," Kagome said as she open the door and looked at the figure who was standing there. Kagome grabbed the figure's hand and dragged him into the house. The figure closed the door before following her. Kagome dragged the figure through the kitchen and out the backdoor. Once she was outside, she sat down on the ground while letting go of the figure's hand.

"We have to be quiet. The girls are asleep," Kagome told him. The figure nodded before sitting on the ground next to his mate.

"What did you do today?" Kagome asked her boyfriend.

"Nothing really just went over some documents, took a nap, and started to pack," Inuyasha told her as he leaned them back on the ground. He maneuvered them so Kagome was laying partly on his chest.

"Can we still keep the apartment? A lot of special things happen there," Kagome whispered to him. Inuyasha was about to ask her, 'what things' when he remembered that they shared their first making out session, many arguments, there first role play, making love for the first time, and many more. Inuyasha smiled down at her before saying, "Yeah. I'll rearrange some stuff." As he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I found out what I'm going to do for Miroku's bachelor party," Inuyasha told her.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"I'm taking him to the club-," Inuyasha said.

"And," Kagome replied.

"There will be some strippers there," Inuyasha confessed.

"N-," Kagome started when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Please Kagome. It's his last night of freedom," Inuyasha pleaded.

"Fine," Kagome said with a sigh.

"But you can only have five beers," Kagome told him.

"Okay," Inuyasha responded.

"And I swear if I find out that you and a stripper are a little too touchy –touchy, I'm cutting off your dick. Understood?" Kagome threatened.

"Crystal," Inuyasha replied with a shudder. He could face Maso, Moryomaru, or whoever threaten him but when it came to Kagome's threats, he was scared shitless.

"What are you doing for Sango's bachelor party?" Inuyasha asked.

"Staying at my house, eat some food, talk about some girl stuff-," Kagome said.

"And?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe invite a disguise pizza delivery boy," Kagome mumbled.

"And what may that pizza boy be?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"A male stripper," Kagome whispered quickly before shoving her face into his chest.

"Oh hell no," Inuyasha nearly shouted.

"It won't be that bad. Gosh! He won't even take all his clothes off," Kagome defended as she raised her head.

"Inuyasha you're having fun, why can't I?" Kagome asked with fire in her eyes.

"Fine, but if he puts his little sausage anywhere near you," Inuyasha growled letting the threat hang in the air.

"I know I know," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha nodded and ran her fingers up and down her arm.

"Let me know what company you're getting this guys from. Don't want anything shady happening," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded as she laid her head back on his chest. There was a five minute silence between them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He heard a soft snore in response. He sighed and kissed her head before falling asleep with her.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi and Naraku," Rin said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smile as she set Rin's plate down on the table.

"Hey," Naraku responded as he looked through something on his laptop.

"Where's Kagome?" Rin asked as she sat down then ate a piece of bacon.

"Outside with Inuyasha. Milk or orange juice?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Milk," Rin responded as she took another bite of her bacon. Mrs. Higurashi grabbed a cup and began to pour milk into it when Ayame and Sango walked into the kitchen.

"Hello," Mrs. Higurashi said as she set Rin's cup down.

"Hey mom," Sango replied with a yawn as she sat across from Naraku.

"Hi Mrs. H.," Ayame responded as she sat across from Rin.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked as Mrs. Higurashi set then down a plate of food.

"Outside with Inuyasha. Milk or orange juice?" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Milk," Sango responded.

"Orange," Ayame said. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and began to fill their cups when the door open.

"Hey sleepy heads," Sango teased. Kagome stuck her tongue out in response.

"Inuyasha will you be staying with us for breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sorry not this time. I have to pick up my parents from the airport in an hour. But I'll be here for dinner," Inuyasha told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the kitchen. After they left the girls including Mrs. Higurashi went to go spy on them.

"Bye," Kagome said as she shuffled her feet.

"Bye," Inuyasha responded as he wrapped his arms around, pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. After giving a few long kisses and pecks, they unwrapped themselves from each other.

"Bye," Kagome said as she open the door.

"Bye," Inuyasha replied with a smirk as he walked out the door. Kagome closed the door then leaned her back against it. She let out a sigh causing her bangs to rise and fall. She looked up and saw her friends and mom watching them.

"What?" Kagome asked. The girls and woman giggled before turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

One month later:

"Hey," Inuyasha mumbled into the phone as he put some of his shoes into a box.

"Hey," Kagome said as she folded a shirt and packed it into a box.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Packing. How about you?" Kagome asked as she grabbed another shirt.

"Taking a break from packing. Where's Sango at? Thought she would be freaking out about the wedding," Inuyasha said as he kicked off his shoes.

"She's down stairs looking at houses. Can't you believe that they're getting married?" Kagome responded excitedly.

"Yeah. Never thought that the pervert would settle down," Inuyasha replied as he got up and started to walk towards the kitchen. Kagome laughed in response.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed from downstairs.

"Gotta go. The diva is calling. Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you too. Bye," Inuyasha responded before ending the call.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha put his phone in his back pocket as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kaede. Did you finish packing my clothes?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Yes Inuyasha. It's all pack and will be sent to the house tomorrow," Kaede said as she stirred some stew inside a pot. Inuyasha nodded and took a bite out of his apple.

"Oh and Koga called," Kaede said as she added some salt to the beef stew. Inuyasha nodded before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and sat done on the couch. He dialed Koga's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello," Koga said.

"It's Inuyasha. You called," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh yeah. Shippo was able to pick up on another conversation from Moryomaru but this time it was from someone different," Koga responded.

"Did you guys find out who it was?" Inuyasha asked as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Not yet. Shippo trying to trace the voice though," Koga replied.

"Good. Call me when you get something," Inuyasha told him.

"Okay," Koga said before ending the call. Inuyasha ended the call then put his phone back into his back pocket.

'If we find out who Moryomaru was talking, I may find out who planted that camera in my room and knew where Kagome's lives,' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha dinner is ready!" Kaede yelled from the kitchen. Inuyasha got and started to walk to the dining room.

'Who planted that video,' Inuyasha thought before sitting down.

With Naraku:

"Hey Naraku, isn't you sister dating Inuyasha Takahashi?" Muso asked over the phone. Muso only used Naraku's real name when they were alone.

"Sadly yes. There was a point in time I thought they were going to break up but luck wasn't on my side," Naraku replied as he turned a corner.

"Why were they going to break up?" Muso asked as he popped open a beer and took a sip.

"Something about a video of him cheating. Wanted to beat his ass but Kagome told me no," Naraku responded with a sigh. Muso let out a chuckle.

"I don't know who would win that fight man. But if it was a sissy boy you wouldn't have anything to worry about," Muso said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Right. That's what I wanted to her to do. Marry a little prissy boy. But no she just had to go for the bad boy," Naraku responded before pulling up to his drive way.

"Aww is the big bad drug lord getting mad because his sister is married to a dangerous mobster?"Muso teased.

"Yes. Gotta go," Naraku said as he turn off his car then got out of it.

"Bye dude. Oh and Kagura's looking for you," Muso told him. Naraku rolled his eyes as he walked to his house.

"Go tell your cousin to go fuck herself," Naraku responded before opening up his house door. Muso laughed and said," I will. Bye bro." before ending the call. Naraku ended the call then put his phone in his front pocket.

"Hello," Naraku yelled as he walked into his house.

"In the kitchen," Kagome yelled back. Naraku shut the door before walking into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" Naraku asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw his sister and her friend sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop.

"Sango just found her and Miroku's house," Kagome said.

"Isn't it pretty?" Sango asked as she showed Naraku the house on her laptop. The picture showed a big white brick mansion.

"Yeah," Naraku responded as he glanced at the picture and walked towards the refrigerator.

"Thanks. We're going to go visit it tomorrow," Sango responded excitedly.

"We are?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. You, me, and the girls. Got a problem with it?" Sango asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Nope," Kagome replied as she got up and took out left overs from last night.

Good," Sango replied with a smile.

After they had dinner, Sango decided to leave the Higurashi's house but reminded Kagome that they would be looking at her house and decorations tomorrow.

"I'm almost forgetting who wedding this is," Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her temples and walked upstairs. Naraku snorted before going to the living room to watch t.v.

"No phones, no nothing," Kagome told herself as she sank down in her tub filled with warm water. Her phone started to ring next to her. Kagome looked at the number before declining the call and putting the phone on silent. She leaned back in the tub and sank low.

'It's been a long time since I had a bath by myself. So much has happen,' Kagome thought to herself.

'I can't wait until I graduate. Then me and Inuyasha can finally start a life together. Maybe we can even start a family,' Kagome thought the last part with a blush.

'Which probably won't be for a long time. I don't think he likes kids that much,' Kagome thought with a sigh.

'But maybe,' a voice reminded her.

"Maybe," Kagome said as she started to wash her body.

"Hello?" a sleepy Rin said with a yawn.

"Rin are you awake?" Sango asked.

"Now I am. What do you want?" Rin asked.

"I just wanted to remind you that we will be looking at my house and getting decorations around three tomorrow," Sango said happily. Rin took the phone away from her ear and looked at it strangely before setting it back by her ear.

"Sango you reminded me about ten times. I won't forget, Sesshomaru won't forget, heck even his assistant, Jaken, won't forget. Why aren't you bothering Kagome?" Rin responded.

"She won't answer her phone. But just don't forget about tomorrow. Okay? Bye. Love ya," Sango said before ending the call. Rin ended the call and set her phone on the nightstand. She turn over and laid her head on Sesshomaru gray wife beater chest.

"Sango is crazy," Rin mumbled.

"Told ya," Sesshomaru mumbled back.

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed as she open her locker.

"Are you sick?" Sango asked as she looked at her friend.

"No," Kagome said before she let out a cough.

"Right," Sango responded. Kagome closed her locker, grabbed her backpack from the floor, and they started to walk towards their first period class.

"Hey Sango I heard you were getting married," Mari said as she walked up to Kagome and Sango who were sitting in the second row of their drama class. (Mari's the freshman girl from volleyball try-outs ^_^)

"Yup," Sango replied as she showed her the ring.

"It's beautiful. Congratulations!" Mari said.

"Thanks. Oh here's an invitation and R.S.V.P.," Sango told her as she handed her a white envelope.

"Thanks," Mari said with a smile as she took the envelope and sat down next to Kagome who was looking sleepy.

"Kagome are you okay?" Mari asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kagome replied with a weak grin.

Ringgg! (That's the .:P)

"Hello my people," Tama said as he walked into the class with a brown brief case in his right hand. He set it down and looked his students.

"Okay everyone it's time to learn about 'the tin man'," Tama said as he sat behind his desk.

"Aren't you going to take attendance sir," some jock asked sarcastically.

"It's a little too early to be trying to act smart Koli," Tama replied as he took out the attendance took attendance before looking back at his class.

"Now that everyone is accounted for-, Kagome are you okay? You look horrible," Tama said as he stood up from behind his desk.

"I'm (cough) fine," Kagome said.

"Right. As I was saying." Tama said as he began to teach the back story to 'The Tin Man'. He would glance at his niece often to check to see if she was alright.

"Okay class, work on this sheet. And base on what you have correct will be what character you play in "The Tin Man'," Tama said as he handed out a paper with questions on it.

"Kagome come here for a second," Tama told her as he walked towards his desk. Kagome got up and walked to his desk.

"What?" Kagome asked as she took a tissue from his desk to blow her nose.

"How did you get sick?" Tama asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not sick," Kagome replied. Tama gave her a look. Kagome sighed and said," I took a bath last night, when I realized I forgot something in my car."

"So you walked outside after you had just taken a bath. Really smart Kagome," he told her.

"I know right," Kagome said with a roll of the eyes as she grabbed another tissue.

"Go home," he responded.

"But-." Kagome started.

"But nothing. You're looking like crap and if you take another one of my tissues, I will beat you with the box," Tama said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

"Good. But you still have to finish the paper," he told her with a smile. Kagome huffed before walking back to her seat.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kagome told Sango and Mari. They nodded before Sango said," So you won't be able to see my house.'

"We'll see," Kagome responded as she picked up her bag pack and assignment. She walked past her uncle who gave her a pass before walking out the door. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and called Inuyasha.

"Hello?" Inuyasha's husky voice said into the phone. Kagome bite her bottom lip.

'He sounds so sexy,' she thought as she walked downstairs.

"Kagome? What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up in bed.

"Can you pick me up from school? I'm not feeling so good," Kagome said as she leaned against a locker.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few. Just stand in the front of the school," he told her as he got out of bed and put on the jeans he wore yesterday.

"Okay thanks," Kagome said before ending the call.

With Rin and Sesshomaru:

"Are you sleep?" Sesshomaru whispered as he looked down at Rin who was sleeping on his chest.

"No," Rin mumbled as she turn over.

"Why you ask?" Rin mumbled into the pillow.

"Because I'm hungry," Sesshomaru complained.

"Wait five minutes," Rin said.

"But I'm hungry now. If you making breakfast now, I'll give you anything you want," he promised.

"Anything?" Rin asked as she sat up in their bed.

"Anything," he told her. Rin smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Now go look for a bunny. A white bunny," Rin said as she got out of bed and walked out the door.

Sesshomaru shook his head and laid an arm over his eyes.

"Thanks for picking me up," Kagome said as she got into Inuyasha's car.

"No problem," Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded and leaned back in the seat. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Inuyasha glanced at her while driving.

When he made it to her house, he pulled into her driveway. He got out the car before walking to the other side and picking up a sleeping Kagome along with her backpack. He closed the door with his hip and walked towards her house door. Once there, he knocked on the door. A minute later he was met with a smiling Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hello Inuyasha. What are you two doing here?" She asked as she stepped back and let Inuyasha walk in along with her daughter.

"She wasn't feeling so good," Inuyasha told her. Mrs. Higurashi nodded in response. Inuyasha walked up the stairs then into Kagome's room. He set her down on the bed then set her backpack next to the bed. He took her shoes, blue jacket, and her jewelry off before covering her with a blanket. He gave her a kiss on the head before walking out of the room.

"Leaving so soon?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she saw Inuyasha walking towards the door.

"I'm coming back though. I'm just going to my apartment to get my laptop," Inuyasha told her. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said," Okay. I think the brownies I'm making should be done." Inuyasha smiled then nodded before walking out the door.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to look at your house,"Eri asked as she sat in the back seat of Rin's black Honda minivan that belonged to her mom.

"We are, but I want to see how Kagome's doing," Sango said while driving the car.

"She's sick?" Rin asked from the passenger side.

"Yeah," Sango replied as she parked in front of Kagome's house.

"Inuyasha is here," Rin said as she pointed at Inuyasha's car. Sango nodded as she got out of the car. The other girls did the same and walked towards the house. Ayame knocked on the door. A minute later, Inuyasha open the door.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he stepped back. The girls walked into the house; Ayumi closed the door.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Right in here," Kagome yelled from the kitchen. The girls walked passed Inuyasha and into the kitchen.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" Sango asked as she walked to her friend.

"Good. Mom's been feeding me chicken noddle soup and giving Inuyasha real food," Kagome said with a pout. Mrs. Higurashi giggled as she handed the girls a brownie.

"Are you going to be able to visit the house?" Rin asked as she took a bite out of her brownie.

"Sorry. But no. But I can do some decorations like making the ribbons into bows or something," Kagome said before she blew her nose into a tissue.

"It's okay Kagome. But you can start on making the flowers to put on the pew. If you're up for it," Sango told her with a smile.

"Yeah I can (Sneeze) do that," Kagome responded as she grabbed another tissue.

"Good. We just brought the flowers and ribbons before we got here. Yuka, can you go get them," Sango said as she looked at her. Yuka nodded, grabbed the keys from Sango, and walked outside to get the bags.

"Take lots of pictures of the house for me," Kagome told them. The girls nodded as Yuk walked into the kitchen holding three bags.

"How many flowers in each bunch?" Kagome asked.

"Seven should be good," Sango responded as she looked down at her watch.

"Well we gotta go. We go to meet the real estate agent at five thirty," Sango told her.

"Alright. Bye," Kagome said as she gave all the girls hugs. Mrs. Higurashi waved at them as Inuyasha sat down and got back on his laptop. Kagome open the bags and saw a bunch of pink, white, and purple lilies and two rolls of pink and purple string.

"Guess I gotta work," Kagome mumbled as she pushed her bowl of soup away and took out a handful of purple and white lilies.

A week later:

Kagome had gotten over her cold and was back at school. Kagome and Inuyasha had been able to put most of their clothes, bathroom material, and etc. into their new mansion. After Sango visited the house she wanted, she showed Miroku. Miroku agreed and a week later they were now owning a white brick mansion that was ten minutes away from Inuyasha and Kagome's mansion. Sesshomaru has been looking for a bunny for his girlfriend. The group decided to go to the club to celebrate Sango and Miroku's engagement.

In one of the V.I.P rooms

"To Sango and Miroku, hope you guys have many years of happiness," Kagome said as she held up her apple martini. Everyone raised up the glasses before bringing them down and taking sips of their drink.

"So Kagome, how is your speech going?" Rin asked with a smirk as she took a sip of her tequila.

"Pretty good. So far," Kagome replied as she gave her a smile as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

"If you mention something embarrassing, I'm going to kick your ass," Sango threatened as she glared at her best friend. Kagome let out a few giggles before setting her drink on the table next to her and grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"Let's dance," Kagome said as she dragged him out the door.

"The fuck. But I don't want to dance," Inuyasha complained

"Those two," Miroku said with a shake of the head.

"They have a hate love relationship. Its' so sweet," Rin gushed.

"I remember when Kagome hated Inuyasha's guts," Sango said with a giggle.

"And now they can't keep their hands off each other," Sesshomaru said as he walked to the mini bar that was in the room.

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

"We haven't been here in a long time," Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear as they grinded on each other.

"I know," Inuyasha whispered back as he nibbled on her ear. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha turned her around so her butt was on his crotch.

"Oh looks it's your secretary," Kagome said with a smile on her face. Inuyasha looked in the direction Kagome was looking in and true enough there was Kikyo glaring at them.

"Let's make her jealous," Inuyasha whispered as he turned Kagome around, grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed her hips and began to grind his covered hard on into her covered hard core. Kagome bit her lip, trying to keep herself from moaning out loud.

"You bad boy," Kagome panted.

"You keep on forgetting you love them" Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled his head down so their lips could meet. Inuyasha groaned and his hands tighten on her hips.

"Hey stop making out," Rin teased as Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome broke the kiss, glared at them then snuck her tongue out at Rin before unwrapping her leg from around Inuyasha's waist. Rin giggled as her and Sesshomaru walked deeper into the dance floor.

"Babe," Inuyasha whispered as he began to place kisses on her neck.

"Stop. You know what happen last time you did that, "Kagome remind him. Inuyasha smirked at the memory of Kagome panting his name on her hands and knees.

"Yeah I do," Inuyasha told her as he smacked her butt. Kagome squealed in surprise. She glared at him before they started to dance again but this time to a slow song.

"Have you picked out the song Miroku and Sango are going to dance to?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. It's called "never stop" by safetysuit," Kagome told him. (Listen to it on youtube, the wedding version.^_^)

"Sounds like a good slow song," Inuyasha said.

"It is. It's the Sango's parents danced to when they restated their vows," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded.

"Did you finish writing your speech?" Kagome asked.

"Yes dear," Inuyasha replied with a roll of the eyes.

"Have you hired the strippers?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe," Inuyasha mumbled with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I did for us," Kagome told him.

"Ohh really? And how many strippers will be there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Two, three, or four," Kagome said with a shrug. Inuyasha glared at her as she laughed.

With Sango and Miroku:

"When is Inuyasha going to pop the question?" Sango asked as she looked down at her friends through the window.

"I think he mention doing it after graduation or something," Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too," Sango said with a smile on her face.

The day before the wedding:

"Inuyasha can you hand me the tape?" Kagome said as she held a bouquet to the outside of a pew. Inuyasha bent down and handed her the tape. Kagome smiled, took the tape, and taped the purple bouquet of lilies to the pew.

"Well it looks like we're done," Kagome said as she got up and sat down in one of the pews. Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"We decorated the limo and the church. Do we make a good team or what?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha who had his arms crossed.

"Keh. Why couldn't they hire someone to do that? Miroku has the money, hell I could have paid for it," Inuyasha said with a pout.

"Oh hush you. This is an excellent time for you and me to bond. We haven't been doing that lately," Kagome replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess," Inuyasha mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"One day we'll have a big wedding," Inuyasha told her.

"I can't wait. I'll have uncle Manko walk me down the aisle. The colors would be red, silver, black, and maybe white," Kagome said with a dreamily look in her eyes. Inuyasha let out a chuckle. "Seems like someone been planning our wedding for a while," Inuyasha replied causing Kagome to blush.

"Shut up," she said with a little giggle. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the forehead then laid his head on top of hers.

'You'll get your wedding soon Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as he let out a sigh.

"Hey Rin and fluffy," Kagome said with a smile as she open the door. Kagome was having Sango's bachelorette party at her house. The girls they had invited to the party were Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and Ayame. The girls minus Sango were in the living room eating the snacks that Kagome had sat out while chatting.

"Hey Kagome, hey Inuyasha," Rin said as she gave them a hug.

"I'll take your bags. The girls are in the living room," Kagome replied as she took Rin orange duffle.

"Alright. Bye Sesshomaru. Have fun tonight, but not too much fun or I'll cut off your tail," Rin said with a smile as she hugged her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sesshomaru silently shudder and hugged her back. Inuyasha let out a chuckled but stopped when Kagome elbowed him hard in the stomach. Rin got out the hug and walked back towards the living room.

"Inuyasha go set this on in my room," Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha the bag.

"Keh," Inuyasha said as he took the bag and walked up the stairs.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded as he looked at her.

"Can you and your brother say actual words? Anyways, watch over Inuyasha tonight," Kagome said.

"Why? He's a grown ass man," Sesshomaru told her.

"Look you stubborn dog. Last time Inuyasha drank a little too much he did something he wasn't supposed to do. And I don't want a repeat of last time. So please fluffy," Kagome said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I'll watch how much he drinks," Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks. Go have fun tonight," Kagome told him with a smile as Inuyasha and Sota walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going tonight?" Kagome asked as she looked at her brother who had a blue backpack on his shoulder and was carrying his suit for tomorrow in his hand.

"To a friend's house," he replied.

"Liar. You're going to a girl's house," Kagome said with a smile.

Sota rolled her eyes and walked passed Sesshomaru and out the door.

"Bye!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha winced.

"Damn it woman. Do you have to scream?" Inuyasha snapped at her. Kagome gave him the finger in responds.

"Bye guys," Naraku said as he quickly walked passed him.

"Looks like someone is getting laid tonight!" Kagome yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"I am," Naraku yelled back as he pulled out of the drive way right as Miroku's car pulled up in front of her house. After Sango got her stuff from the back seat, they walked to her door.

"Hey guys," Sango said as she walked inside the house and hugged Kagome.

"Did you guys get everything finish today?" Sango asked. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

"Thanks," Sango said with a smile.

"I'll take your bags. Be right back," Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's bag and walked up the stairs to place them in her room.

"When are you going to pop the question mister?" Sango said as she punched him in the chest.

"Whenever the hell I feel like it," Inuyasha responded with a grin. Sango glared at him before smiling at him as Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Alright girls, there's cookies in the oven. So take those out when the timer goes off," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked towards the group with a purse in her hands and a yellow tote bag on her shoulders.

"Sorry for kicking you out your house mom," Sango said as she gave Mrs. Higurashi a hug.

"It's alright dear. I know you girls want some privacy. And I get to talk to my friend that I haven't seen in years. So it's all good. I'll be back in the morning," Mrs. Higurashi told her as she gave her said hug. Mrs. Higurashi let go and hugged the rest of the group before walking out the door. A minute later, Sesshomaru left and got into his car to go to the club.

"Have fun. Be good. We already went over the consequence. And I love you," Kagome told Inuyasha before she wrapped her arms around his neck, got unto her tip toes and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Mmm. I'll be good if you'll be good," Inuyasha mumbled against her lips. Kagome nodded and kissed him again. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and looked over at Sango and Miroku.

"The next time I see you, you will be you walking down the aisle," Miroku told her.

"Yeah," Sango mumbled as with a smile. Miroku leaned up and gave her a kiss. He squeezed her butt before letting her go.

"Miroku!" Sango excitedly as she hit him behind his head.

"Sorry. It was the hand," he defended. Sango rolled her eyes in response.

"Inuyasha watch him tonight. If you so much as make an inappropriate contact with a woman, I'll kick your ass so hard your mom won't be able to recognize you," Sango said. Miroku gulped then nodded. Kagome unwrapped her arms from around Inuyasha's neck and pushed him towards the door. Sango did the same with Miroku.

"Bye," Kagome and Sango yelled before Kagome closed the door. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Let the fun begin," Kagome said with a smile.

"What's the craziest thing you have ever done on a date?" Rin read to Eri from a piece of paper.

"Take off my shirt in the bathroom because I spilled water on it. I tried to dry it off with the hand dryer but my shirt kinda got snuck and I couldn't get it out," Eri said with a blush. The girls laughed at her confession. After Kagome and Sango walked out the living room, Kagome got the cookies out the oven and took out two bottles of wine, the girls began to ask questions that Kagome made up earlier.

"Sango your turn," Rin said as she passed Sango the bowl of question.

"Okay," Sango said as she took a sip of wine and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Ohh I like this question. Where's the wildest places you and Inuyasha have had sex at? "Sango asked with a smirk. The girls 'ohhhhed,' as Kagome blushed.

"In a limo, in his parent's bathroom, and at his office," Kagome said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Whoa. In Izzy's house?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah. It was kinda of 'in the moment' thing," Kagome said sheepishly.

"You naughty girl," Yuka teased. Kagome giggled and grabbed a question.

"Sango, who was the first person you ever had a crush on?" Kagome asked.

"You must tell the truth," Ayame said as she ate a chip.

"Kagome's dad," Sango responded.

"Really!" Kagome asked in shock.

"Kagome, your dad was pretty hot," Yuka defended.

"and your brothers and guy cousins," Ayame told her.

"That's just disgusting," Kagome said with a shudder. Ayame was about to get a question when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she got up and went to go answer the door. The girls were quiet trying to hear what Kagome was saying.

"Hi can I help you," Kagome ask.

"I have two pizzas that you ordered," a man's voice said.

"Mmm. I didn't order pizza. Are you sure it's mine?" Kagome asked.

"Is your name Sango Taijiya? The man asked.

"No. That's my friend. Come on in I'll see if she order it," Kagome replied. The girls heard the door same shut before they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Sango did you order pizza?" Kagome asked as her and the pizza delivery man walked into the living room.

"No," Sango replied as she sat up in her seat.

"Are you sure ma'ma?" the delivery man asked as he set down the pizza on the coffee table. The girls got up and stood next to Kagome. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"If I did order something what was it?" Sango asked as she looked at the brown haired man.

"Two sausages pizza and a surprise," he told her as he took off his hat.

"And the surprise is?" Sango asked.

"Me," the man replied as he tore off his shirt.

"Sango is going to kill me," Miroku mumbled as a woman wearing a G-string and a bra sat on his lap as he rubbed her butt.

"Yeah," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said as they watched the stripper give Miroku a lap dance.

"Hey," two blonde haired women wearing a thong and bra said.

"We are so dead," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru told one another as they let the woman drag them to a seat.

"Oh my gosh!" Sango screamed as the male stripper took his pants. The girls laughed while videotaping the scene. Eri turned up the music.

"So miss Sango, When are you getting married?" named Michiru asked as he grinded his pelvis three inches away from Sango's face. He looked down at her waiting for an answer.

"Tomorrow" Sango squeaked out.

"Really Congratulations," Michiru said as he set his feet back on the floor, turned around, and twerked in front of her. The girls erupted in laughter. Sango covered her eyes.

"You know what -," Sango started out.

"Michiru and what?" he asked as he turned to face her and dragged her up.

"You should strip for the hostess too. She's a married woman and never got a party," Sango said as she pointed at Kagome. Kagome shook her head and was about to run out the living room when the girls blocked her.

"Is that so? Well come over here Mrs. Kagome," Michiru said as he grabbed Kagome's hands.

"No no no," Kagome said but Michiru turned her around so her back was facing his front and started to grind her on her.

"Inuyasha going to kill you Sango," Kagome said.

"Well that was nice," Inuyasha said as he sat back in his chair, drinking a beer.

"It sure was. Now I can get married in peace," Miroku responded with a happy sigh.

"Yup. That was your last woman before marrying Sango. If you hurt or cheat on Sango we will beat your ass," Inuyasha told him.

"Well after Kagome and Rin do," Sesshomaru added as he took a sip of his beer.

"True," Inuyasha said.

"Guys I know what I did to Sango was horrible and it was a mistake. Trust me, it won't happen again," Miroku told them.

"Right. I bet you are going to rub another woman's butt at the reception tomorrow," Inuyasha said as he took a sip of his beer. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"You guys," Miroku pouted.

"You want to you something?" Rin said as the girls lounged on the floor or the couch.

"What?" Ayame asked as Sango and Kagome watched a video of Michiru dancing.

"We didn't give Michiru any money," Rin replied. The girls looked at each other before laughing.

"Oh well," Ayame responded.

"Ohh Sango I have a present for you," Kagome said as she got up from the couch and walked out the living room. She came back a minute later with a book in her hands. She handed it to Sango as she sat down.

"It'll give you a few ideas on your honeymoon," Kagome told her with a smile as Sango blushed as she read the title.

"What is it?" Yuka asked. Ayame grabbed the book from Sango and said," 101 sex positions."

"Really Kagome?!" Sango asked as she grabbed and threw a handful of peanuts at her. Kagome laughed, grabbed, and threw a handful of chips at her and Ayame. A minute later there was a food fight going on it the Higurashi's living room.

"Uhhh. I'm never partying with you again," Rin whispered to a sleeping Kagome. After the stripper, the 'gift', and food fight, the girls went to bed around four that morning. Rin maneuvered around the girls who were sleeping and walked out the living room. When she stumbled out the living room, she smelled bacon and eggs. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, where she saw Mrs. Higurashi frying bacon.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," Rin said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she took some bacon off the pan.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Rin blushed as she remember the stripper wearing a G-string while twerking.

"Yeah, it was fun. Did you have fun?" Rin responded.

"Yes. My friend and I had fun catching up from lost times," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face. Rin nodded before she thought of something.

"Mrs. Higurashi if you don't mind me asking, how did Mr. Higurashi die?" she asked. Mrs. Higurashi paused at what she was doing before continuing fixing Rin's plate.

"It was a very tragic death," Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed Rin a plate of food and a cup of milk then sat down in front of her.

"I was bugging Makoto to get a checkup since he hasn't seen a real doctor in three years. When he came home from his check up, he had a smile on his face and told us that he had some news. He told us that he had cancer and was already in stage 3. Kagome being thirteen didn't take the news very well. She ran out the room and didn't want to see him again. Makoto confronted her and calmed her down," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"How did you take the news?" Rin asked as she looked at her.

"I was terrified. We have been married for over 20 years. But I knew he could get help," Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"What happen next?" Rin asked. They both looked up when they saw Sango enter the room. She smiled at them before taking a seat next to Rin.

"Seven months of going through chemo, we thought the cancer was gone. Well one day, Makoto decided to take the now fourteen year old Kagome out for a driving test. Don't ask me why, but he did. They got into a car accident and were rushed to the hospital immediately. Kagome had a few bruises on her face and a broken leg and arm but other than that she was fine," Mrs. Higurashi said. She wiped away a few tears from her cheek.

"What happen to Mr. Higurashi?" Rin asked.

"He stayed in a coma for three days," Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh. Rin gasped.

"We later found out that his cancer had come back. No one took the news well. He woke up around the fourth day and we told him about the cancer. He just smiled and nodded. He always smiled," Mrs. Higurashi said with a sad smile.

"What happen after that?" Rin asked as she wiped away a tear.

"Kagome blamed herself but Makoto told her not too. A month after the car accident, Makoto was still alive, but not in good condition. Sometimes it wouldn't look like he was breathing. We would visit every day. There would always be one person in his room. But one day I left Kagome in his room because a doctor needed to talk to me. And he died," Mrs. Higurashi said. Sango wiped a tear away from her eyes. Rin gasped. "Was Kagome in there when he died?"

"Yes. When I came back into the room, Kagome was lying in bed with him with her head against his chest and arms wrapped around him. His heart monitor was turned off," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Why?" Rin asked as she handed Mrs. Higurashi a napkin.

"Makoto told Kagome he couldn't take the pain anymore and wanted peace," Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Wow," Rin whispered. Sango nodded. Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath." Yeah. And we shouldn't be sad. Today is suppose to be a happy day. Sango you're getting married!" Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully as she got up.

"Yeah mom that's the spirit," Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen with Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri behind her.

"I know dear. Now hurry up and eat. Takoto will be here in an hour to do you girl's hair and make-up," Mrs. Higurashi said as she went to the stove and began to make the girl's plate.

"Get your lazy asses up," Naraku said as he kicked Miroku.

"I think we drank too much," Inuyasha mumbled as he rolled over onto his back.

"No shit," Naraku said as he sat on Inuyasha's couch. After the strippers had left, the guys just drank beer and talked. They had somehow made it to Inuyasha's apartment safely.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up.

"Well my mom and Mrs. Taijiya called me and told me to find you. And since I know who the only responsible adult is…. Sesshomaru I just called your mom and asked for his number," Naraku told him. There was a pause before Inuyasha looked up at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just go get ready so we can go to Sango's house," Naraku told him. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded before getting up and walking to the bathrooms.

"Your brother is an idiot," Naraku told Sesshomaru when he walked into the living room eating a granola bar. Sesshomaru shrugged and continued eating his food.

"There," Takoto said as he spray on Kagome's hair. He put Kagome's hair in a hump at the top and in a pony tail in the back.

"Thanks uncle," Kagome said as she got up and walked out the room.

"Sango honey you're next," Takoto called out. Kagome walked into her room wearing a white robe.

"You girls finished?" Kagome asked as she dropped the robe, revealing her long pink, thin strap dress.

"Yeah," Rin said with her hair in a bun with her bangs going behind her ear. The rest of the bridesmaids' hair was like that too.

"Good," Kagome said as she put on her white high heels.

"Kagome, where are the bouquets?" Mrs. Houshi asked as she peeked into the room.

"In the fridge on the bottom shelf," Kagome told her. She nodded and left the room.

"I can't believe Sango's getting married," Eri said as her and the rest of the girls stood up.

"Me neither," Kagome replied as she grabbed her purse and walked out the room with the girls. They girls walked into the living room where they saw Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taijiya sitting on the couch

"Aww you girls look beautiful," Mrs. Taijiya said wearing a green dress with a white jacket.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile.

"I found them," Mrs. Houshi said as she walked down the living room with a handful of bouquets. She handed them either a pink bouquet of lilies or a purple bouquet of lilies.

"These are beautiful Kagome. Thanks for making these," Mrs. Houshi said as she moved a piece of her long black hair out of her face.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile. A minute later, Takoto walked down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"I'm done," Takoto said as he skipped into the living room.

"Sango dear come down," Takoto called out. They heard her footsteps before Sango walked into the living room. The girls gasped. Takoto had made Sango eyelashes look longer and added some blush to her cheeks. Her lips had clear lip gloss on them. She was wearing her dress with matching white heels and pearl earrings.

"You look beautiful dear," the older women said.

"Thanks," Sango responded.

"Thanks Uncle Takoto," Sango said as she hugged Takoto.

"You're welcome. Well I have to go get my seat at the church. See ya there," he said as he hugged Sango then walked out the house.

"The limo is outside," Ayumi told them. The woman nodded and got their stuff before walking out the house.

In the limo:

"Are you nervous?" Kagome asked as she handed Sango her bouquet mixed with pink and purple lilies.

"Yeah," Sango said as she took the bouquet.

"Don't be. Everything will be perfect," Kagome told her. Sango nodded then smiled.

"You nervous man?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku checked himself in the full length mirror.

"Yeah. What if someone objects or something?" Miroku mumbled as he fixed his purple tie.

"I bet you, no one will make it alive if they do. Kagome will beat their asses," Inuyasha said with a smile as he straighten out his black suit. Miroku chuckled before buttoning up his suit jacket.

"Did you get men around the church?" Miroku asked as he looked at him.

"Yeah. No one who isn't suppose to be there will be at the wedding," Inuyasha told him.

"Good. Thanks man," Miroku said as he gave Inuyasha a manly hug. (You know the one when they pat each other on their back.:P)

"Guys we gotta go if we want to make it to the church on time," Kohaku said as he walked into the room. The men nodded before walking out the door.

"You ready? You know what to say? Do you know where to stick your thing on tonight?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku as they stood in front of the church.

"Shut the hell up," Miroku whispered back. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Naraku snickered. The other groom's men was Hojo who was too busy staring at Kagome who was glaring at the men.

"Say one more damn thing," Kagome mouth towards Inuyasha and Miroku as she held her bouquet close to her chest. The men gulped and looked the other way. Miroku's breathe hitched in his throat when he heard the pianist start to play 'here comes the bride'. The crowd stood up and the doors open reveal Sango and her father aisle walked her down the aisle. He walked her up to the front of the stage where Miroku was standing. He let go of her arm and kissed her on the cheek before standing next to his wife. Sango handed her bouquet to Kagome before her and Miroku faced the priest. The priest motion the crowd to sit down. The priest looked at the audience before saying," Friends, we have joined here today to share with Miroku and Sango an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.

The priest clears his throat. "Who give's this woman to be wedded?"

Sango's father, stood up. "I do," he said. The priest nods.

"A wedding is the celebration of the miracle of love. Miroku and Sango, today, in the presence of God, we celebrate this miracle in your lives. If there is anyone who object to this celebration speak now or forever hold your peace (I wrote that line^_^)," the priest said. There was a pause. Kagome did a quick scan of the audience before turning back and smiling at the couple. But she turn to face Inuyasha when she saw him looking at her. He smiled and mouth 'I love you'. Kagome blushed and mouth, 'I love you too.'

"Now's the time for the vows to be exchange. I have been told that Miroku and Sango have written their own vows," the priest said. The couple nodded. "Sango you may begin.

Sango took a breath then said, "Miroku, we have known each for two years. You showed me that even though you can't keep your hands off women's butt (crowd laughs), that you want me, that you love me. We are going to try to stop your bad habits (the crowd laughs) together. We will start a family together. We will cry together. We will hug, talk, laugh, and sleep together. We will always be together forever." The priest nodded and said," Miroku, your turn."

"You know I love. And you know I will never hurt you. You gave me a second chance when I didn't deserve one. You forgave me of all the mistakes I have done. I know I don't deserve it but I'm glad you gave me a second chance. I'm glad you let me hug you, kiss you, make you smile, and laugh. You are my world and I will not let anyone ruin it. I will never stop loving you," he said. Sango and some other women sniffed.

"Good job bro," Inuyasha whispered to him.

"Will you Miroku have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do," Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"Will you, Sango take Groom to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked as he turned to Sango.

"I do," Sango responded with tears in her eyes.

"Now Miroku, take her hand and repeat after me: "I, Miroku, take you, Sango to be my wedded wife," the priest started.

"I, Miroku, take you, Sango to be my wedded wife," Miroku repeated.

"To have and to hold, "the priest replied.

"To have and to hold, "Miroku said.

"For better or for worse," the priest said.

"For better or for worse," Miroku responded.

"For richer or for poorer, "the priest read.

"For richer or for poorer," Miroku said with a smirk.

"To love and to cherish, "the priest said.

"To love and to cherish, "Miroku retorted as he looked deep into her brown eyes.

"From this day forward," the priest finished.

"From this day forward," Miroku repeated with a smile.

"Now Sango, repeat after me: I, Sango, take you, Miroku to be my wedded husband," the priest said.

"I, Sango, take you, Miroku to be my wedded husband," Sango repeated.

"To have and to hold, "the priest replied.

"To have and to hold, "Sango said.

"For better or for worse," the priest said.

"For better or for worse," Sango responded.

"For richer or for poorer, "the priest read.

"For richer or for poorer," Sango said.

"To love and to cherish, "the priest said.

"To love and to cherish, "Sango retorted as a tears leaked out of her eyes.

"From this day forward," the priest finished.

"From this day forward," Sango repeated as Miroku wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Rings please… Now Miroku, place the ring on the Sango's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed," the priest told him.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Miroku said as he slid the on her finger.

"Now Sango, place the ring on the Miroku's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed," the priest told her.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Sango said as she slid the golden band unto his left index finger.

"In as much as Bride and Groom have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by city of Tokyo, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said with a smile. Miroku pulled Sango close to him and gave her a passionate kiss.

""I present to you Mrs. and Mr. Houshi" the priest said as he closed the book he was holding. The crowd cheered as Sango and Miroku separated. Miroku grabbed her hand and together as a married couple, walked down the aisle and out the door. The crowd waited a minute before walking out the doors to go to the receptions.

"We'll see you at the reception hall," Rin told Kagome as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome nodded and watched them leave.

Five minutes later:

"This was a beautiful wedding," Kagome told Inuyasha as she began to walk out the out the church. They were the only two left in the church.

"Kagome wait a minute," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand.

"What?" Kagome asked as she turned around looked at Inuyasha. 'Whoa, this seems familiar,' Kagome thought.

"We have to get to the reception hall before it starts snowing. And we have to give our speeches," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha took a step back and got down on one knee in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she put her hands in front of her mouth.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Inuyasha said as he reached into his pocket and took out a ring box. And open the box revealing the big bright ring inside.

"If you want me to say a fancy speech then you're shit out of luck. But I do want to say is, I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife in your terms. I want to see your beautiful face and smile when I wake up in the morning. I want to feel your body pressed up against mine. I want you to have my potty mouth, rude kids. I want when you write down your full name to put down Takahashi. So what do you say wench. Marry me or are you just going to leave me standing like this?" Inuyasha said.

"No," Kagome gasped at with tears on her eyes.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**Fanficnewbiee**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**Sukai Skye**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**amari**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1 LuvsJessy**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. There are pictures on my profile of the houses and etc D.**

**P.s.s.s. Sorry seems like a long time since I updated. :P. Had big project and etc. Want to pass school yo. Lol ^_^**

**P.s.s.s.s. Sorry this was a long chapter, but a lot of stuff happen though:D**

**P.s.s.s.s.s. I forgot to mention last time that we made over 300 reviews. Thanks guys! Love all your reviews and support!^_^**

**Next chapter: the new house**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The new house

"What the hell? No?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at Kagome who was crying.

"No not for the proposal for you standing like that," Kagome said as she dropped her and Sango's bouquet on the floor and fell on her knees in front of him.

"So what's the answer?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"Yes you idiot. What other answer would it be?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took the ring from the box and slid it onto her left index finger.

"Oh kami!" Kagome gasped out as she looked down at the ring. After Kagome was done admiring the ring she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"I love you so, so, so much," Kagome told him. Inuyasha slowly raised up on his feet while wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

"I know. Who doesn't love me," Inuyasha responded.

"Uncle Tama, uncle Manko, Naraku, that Moryomaru guy, your brother-," Kagome listed off.

"Fine I get it. But I don't care about them. I care about how this sexy woman in front of me feels," he said.

"Really? How I feel? Mmm, well I'm super happy that if we weren't in this church, I'll show you how happy I am about this proposal," Kagome told him with a smile.

"Really?" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Yup. Oh my gosh!" Kagome said as she realized something.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he put his neck into her neck.

"We can't tell anyone yet," Kagome told him.

"And why the hell not?" Inuyasha asked as he raised his head to look at her.

"It's Sango's wedding. And I would feel super horrible to ruin this moment for her. I mean what do you want me to? Go into the reception hall and yell, 'Oh my gosh everyone. Guess who just got engaged. Me!'" Kagome told him.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said.

"You know I'm right," Kagome told him with a smile. She bent down and picked up the bouquet of lilies.

"Now let's go before Sango bites off our head about us showing up late," Kagome told him as she grabbed his hand. Inuyasha let her drag him out the church and into the waiting limo.

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango whispered to Miroku as they sat in front of their guest.

"I'm not sure," Miroku responded as he raised up his glass and took a sip of his water. Sango furrowed her brow before looking out at the crowd.

"Why so unhappy Sango?" Rin asked as she looked down towards her friend.

"Do you know where Kagome is at?" Sango asked.

Rin shook her head and said, "I'll call her if you want." She said Sango nodded in response. Rin was about to take her phone out her purse, when Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the purple reception hall. Kagome had Inuyasha's black suit jacket wrapped around her shoulders with Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist.

"There they are," Ayame said as she pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome who were talking to their parents. Sango let out a sigh before turning to Miroku who was underneath the table playing a game.

"Where were you two?" Inu No Taisho asked as he looked at Inuyasha and Kagome's smiling faces.

"At the church," Inuyasha replied as his nails played with the fabric of Kagome's dress.

"Why were you at the church so late?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a raised brow.

"We'll tell you tomorrow," Kagome responded with a smile. She went to grab Inuyasha's jacket when she felt it about to fall off. Mrs. Higurashi and Izayoi followed her left hand and smiled at what they saw on her index finger.

"So are we suppose to go up there?" Kagome asked as she saw Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru and the rest of the bridesmaids and groom's men.

"Oh yes," Izayoi responded with a nod. They nodded and walked towards Sango and Miroku.

"Awww!" Izayoi and Mrs. Higurashi squealed together.

"What?" Tama and Inu No Taisho asked. Mrs. Higurashi shook their heads while smiling.

"Where were you guys?" Sango asked as Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's seat.

"Sorry. Something came up," Kagome told her with a smile. Sango nodded as waiters and waitress' came out and set out plates filled with either chicken or beef, with mash potatoes, corn, and green beans. There was already water, tea, and bread rolls at the table.

"What came up?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her tea. Inuyasha choked on his corn as Kagome looked at him.

"Ummm. Karna! Yeah. She forgot her headband on one of the pews," Kagome said with a smile.

"Good excuse mate," Inuyasha whispered as he took a sip of his water. Kagome kicked him from underneath the table.

"How's do it feels to be a married woman now?" Rin asked as she looked down towards Sango.

"Horrible," Sango said jokily.

"Thanks dear," Miroku mumbled with a pout. They table erupted in laughter.

Thirty minutes later:

"Time for the maid of honor and best man to give their speeches," Sango said into the microphone. She smiled before passing the microphone to Kagome.

"If you say something embarrassing, I'm going to kill you," Sango whispered to her.

"Aww, I love you too Sango," Kagome said into the microphone. The audience laugh at Kagome confession.

"Anyways, I've known Sango for my entire life. Her family is my family and my family is her family.

"Yes it is," Manko yelled from the table next to Mrs. Higurashi. The audience laughed as Kagome glared at him.

"Thanks. As I was saying, she's always had my back. No matter what I ask here to do. I remember one day when we were twelve we planned our weddings. And I hope you got your dream wedding. I know you will make a great wife and Miroku, you hurt her, I'll kill you. (crowd laughs) but their relationship is something I always wanted. They would fight, Sango would hit him, Miroku would beg for forgiveness and she of course would forgive him. Sadly I didn't get someone who ask for forgiveness, but argues their point," Kagome said the last part while looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her a smirk as the audience chuckled.

"I know that Sango and Miroku will be together always so, (Kagome raises her glass) raise your glass and say Congratulations to the happy couple," Kagome said.

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled as they raised their glass before taking a sip of their drink. Kagome smiled and Sango gave her a hug. Kagome handed the microphone to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up as Kagome sat down.

"So I'm going to be short and to the point, not like my mate on the other hand," Inuyasha said as the crowd chuckled. Kagome hit him on the leg.

"So, I was there when Miroku first saw Sango, I was there when Miroku couldn't stop talking about her, I was there to listen Miroku talk about wanting to making her his wife, and I'm here now giving this stupid speech." Audience chuckle.

"But through all my years of knowing Miroku, I never seen him so in love with anyone more than he does with Sango. He's happy when he is with her. So thank you Sango for accept his proposal so we didn't have to hear him complain about it (crowd chuckles). But as Kagome said before, I can see a future in those two that deals with them staying together until death due them apart, even then they will still be thinking about one another. Miroku and Sango I happy for you two and hope you guys share many joyful years together," Inuyasha sat before sitting down and handing the microphone to Kagome.

"Good job Yashie," Kagome sad before turning back to the microphone.

"Okay everyone, time to cut the cake!" Kagome said as she stood up. Sango and Miroku walked down and off the stage area. The groom men, bridesmaids, maid of honor, and groom's men followed them. Two waiters pulled out table with a five circle tier cake with pink and purple flowers on the middle. On the top of the cake was a man and woman with the woman turning towards the man to kiss him. The waiter handed Miroku a knife. Some people in the crowd stood up to take pictures. Sango stood in front of him. He held the knife in front of her so she could take a hold of the knife too.

"Ready?" Sango asked as she looked up at him. Miroku smirked and nodded before they both pushed the knife down in the cake. They raised the knife and cut the cake again before Kagome handed them a plate to set the cake on. They took the cake out and set it on the plate. They put the knife on the table before turning around to face each other.

"If you shove cake in my face. I'm going to kill you," Sango threaten.

"Aww my sweet Sango," Miroku said as he broke a piece of the cake. Sango did the same. A ton of cameras took pictures of Sango and Miroku feeding each other cake.

"This is so embarrassing," Sango said with a blush.

"Enjoy the moment dear," Mrs. Houshi said causing the crowd to laugh. After Miroku and Sango were done eating cake, they cut the rest of the cake for the other people.

"I'm going to the bathroom be back," Inuyasha said as he set his cake down on the table by Kagome. Kagome nodded as he got up and walked off the stage. After Inuyasha left, Kagome set her cake down too, walked over, and sat down next to Sesshomaru who was staring at the crowd.

"Thanks for watching Inuyasha for me yesterday," Kagome told him.

"No problem. But I'm curious about one thing. Why did I have to watch over him again?" Sesshomaru admitted.

"Because last time he drank too much he got drunk and slept with a… a bitch," Kagome whispered harshly.

"Impossible," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome raised a brow. "Why?" she asked.

"It's takes a lot for a demon to get drunk. When I say a lot I mean like two quarters of beer will make us a little tipsy. Same goes for a half demon," Sesshomaru told her.

"You mean… he lied to me?" Kagome asked with a little sadness and anger.

"Inuyasha lie to you? Right! He would rather shot himself. You know he's very blunt. Why would he lie to you? But who did he sleep with?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kikyo," Kagome mumbled.

"Ouch. But I hardly doubt he would lie to you over that especially. He could have either drink a lot. I mean a lot or Kikyo could have put a date drunk into his drink or used her powers. You know she's a miko right," Sesshomaru told her.

"You really think she would do that?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo's has been wanting Inuyasha ever since he broke up with her. He didn't want anything to do with her now and he doesn't want anything to do with her now," Sesshomaru said as he looked down at her.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile.

"You're welcome. But talk to Kikyo and ask some question," Sesshomaru responded.

"Ohh trust me, I will be talking be talking to that slut," Kagome said as she stood up. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Can I watch when you beat her?" he asked.

"Sure," Kagome said with a laugh as she sat in her original seat. Inuyasha came back and sat in his seat and started to eat some more cake.

Ten minutes later:

"You ready girls?" Sango asked as she twisted around to look at the group of girls who were standing behind her.

""Yes!" Rin and Ayame shouted excited. Sango laugh before turning around and throwing her bouquet.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"I always wanted to do that. Why did you have to mate with me before the wedding?" Kagome asked as she hit him in the chest. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy being mated to me," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up just as Sango's bouquet hit her in the chest and fell on the table. She picked it up and looked at the crowd of angry girls.

"Oh my gosh! I got it!" Kagome said as she held up the bouquet. Many of the teenage girls cursed and groan.

"See you got your wish," Inuyasha told her as he stood up and they before walked down the stairs and off the stage.

"That was rigged," Rin said with a pout. Sesshomaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm telling you, I sneezed as I threw it. That's why it curved," Sango defended.

"Well Miroku, it's your turn," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Miroku smirked and nodded in response. Naraku pulled up a chair and placed it in the middle of the dance floor.

"Come on Sango my love," Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand and placed her in the chair. Sango blushed as Miroku got on his knees in front of her and raised up her dress a little.

"Careful Houshi,"Sango's father warned as he glared at him. Miroku let out a nervous chuckle, before going under her dress to grab her garter with his teeth. A second later he pulled the garter down her leg, then calf then off her foot.

"Okay non-married men or boys, circle up," Kagome yelled into the microphone. The men did as they were instructed.

"Ready whenever you are Miroku," Kagome said with a smirk. Miroku put the garter on his left index and thumb, pulled the grater back before letting it go. The garter ricochet off the wall, flew then laid right on Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned his neck and looked at it before picking it up.

"Lucky me," he said. The crowd laughed before Sota took the chair away from the dance floor.

Five minutes later:

"First dance for the couple. So can everyone please get off the dance floor," Kagome said into the microphone. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat on his lap. The music started to play.

This is my love song to you

Let every woman know I'm yours

So you can fall asleep each night, babe

And know I'm dreaming of you more

You're always hoping that we make it

You always want to keep my gaze

Well you're the only one I see

And that's the one thing that won't change

I'll never stop trying

I'll never stop watching as you leave

I'll never stop losing my breath

Every time I see you looking back at me

I'll never stop holding your hand

"**One day that will be us," Rin said as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head and nodded.**

I'll never stop opening your door

I'll never stop choosing you babe

I'll never get used to you

And with this love song to you

It's not a momentary phase

You are my life, I don't deserve you

But you love me just the same

And as the mirror says we're older

I want to look the other way

You are my life, my love, my only

And that's the one thing that won't change

"**Even fates wants us to be together," Kagome told Inuyasha as she she slightly shook Sango's bouquet.**

I'll never stop trying

I'll never stop watching as you leave

I'll never stop losing my breath

Every time I see you looking back at me

I'll never stop holding your hand

I'll never stop opening your door

I'll never stop choosing you babe

I'll never get used to you

"**We will always be together," Inuyasha promised her.**

You still get my heart racing

You still get my heart racing

You still get my heart racing

You still get my heart racing

For you

I'll never stop trying

I'll never stop watching as you leave

I'll never stop losing my breath

Every time I see you looking back at me

I'll never stop holding your hand

I'll never stop opening your door

I'll never stop choosing you babe

I'll never get used to you

"**I love you so much Miroku," Sango said as she looked up at him.**

You still get my heart racing

You still get my heart racing

You still get my heart racing

You still get my heart racing

For you

You still get my heart racing

You still get my heart racing

You still get my heart racing

You still get my heart racing

For you

"**I love you together, always," he said as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips.**

After Sango and Miroku danced. Everyone got back on to the dance floor and started dancing. Sango danced with her parents, Miroku's parent, Manko, Kagome, and more. Miroku danced with his mom, and Sango's mom, Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, and some of his family members.

It was eight o'clock when Sango and Miroku decided to leave.

"Thanks so much for all your help," Sango told Kagome as she hugged her.

"You're welcome. Take lots of pictures and call me if you need any advice. Remember aggressive is sexy," Kagome whispered the last part as they separated. Sango blushed then nodded before grabbing Miroku's hand and walking out of the reception hall.

"This was a good day," Kagome told Inuyasha who was behind.

"Maybe we can be like them and leave," Inuyasha said as his breath hit her mating mark and he rubbed his hands up and down her back. Kagome looked up into his heated eyes.

"I need you," Kagome whispered against Inuyasha's lip as he wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha pushed the doors to their mansion open before closing them with his foot.

"Mmm. I wanted you when I saw you walk into the church wearing that pink dress," Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome pushed the jacket down his shoulders. He took off his jacket and threw it somewhere in the foyer.

"You know why it's bad, having our room on the third floor?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha zipped her he dress while she loosen his tie.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he pushed a button that was against the hall while kissing up and down Kagome's neck.

"It takes forever to get (kiss) to our room. So many (kiss) stairs," Kagome told him between kisses.

"Not unless we have an elevator that leads us right outside our bedroom," Inuyasha told her with a smirk as the doors open reviewing an open space with a rail on each side. Inuyasha stepped in and pushed the number 3 causing the doors to close. Kagome turn around and looked at the closed doors before turning to Inuyasha.

"I love you," she said as she sealed her lips unto his. Inuyasha open his mouth letting Kagome's tongue enter.

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha tongue played with hers. The doors to the elevator open and Inuyasha walked forward towards a door. He kicked the door open with his foot before walking in. He walked to a bed before dropping Kagome on it, she still had her legs wrapped around his waist. Inuyasha bent down so he was hovering over her.

"Let's practice our wedding night, Mrs. Takahashi," he told her with a smirk on his face. Kagome smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and sealed their lips together.

With Sango and Miroku:

"Oh my gosh. This place is huge," Sango said from Miroku arms as they walked into one of the resorts rooms. Miroku nodded and closed the door with his foot. Their bags were already in the room.

"It's kinda late. Want to go to sleep and explore the resort tomorrow?" he told her. Sango nodded as he set her on a big wooden bed. He went by the dresser and picked up their suitcases and set them on the bed. He open it and grabbed some clothes before telling her that he was going to take a shower. After he disappeared into the bathroom, Sango leapt off the bed and started to take off her dress.

"I hope you're right Kagome. If aggressive is not sexy, I'm going to beat your ass," Sango mumbled as she hanged her dress in the closet. She took off her white shoes and stocking before undoing her bun. She shook her hair before walking towards the bathroom. She quiet and quickly took off her white strapless and underwear before slowly opening the door. She walked into the bathroom, located the shower and started to walk towards it. She quietly slipped into the shower so she was standing behind Miroku. She started to place kisses on his wet neck. Miroku let out a sigh before turning around to face her.

"What are you doing in here?" Miroku asked as Sango continued to place kisses.

"Just wanted to be close to my new husband," Sango whispered as she looked up at him.

"Really now. It's seems to me like you were seducing me," Miroku told her. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I like it." Before pushing her against the wall. He put both of his hands next to her head before leaning down and kissing her. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and responded quickly to the kiss.

'Kagome, you perverted genius,' Sango thought as Miroku brought down his left arm and wrapped it around her waist.

With Rin and Sesshomaru:

"We should have sex tonight," Rin announced as Sesshomaru brushed his teeth. She sat on their bed wearing one of his white button down shirt with nothing underneath.

Sesshomaru spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and said, "Why?"

"Well I'm horny and you're a men so you're always horny. Why are you asking? Wouldn't a normal guy love it if his girlfriend request for sex?" Rin asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not a normal guy," Sesshomaru yelled.

"Right," Rin yelled back.

"If you don't want to have sex then fine then. I guess I'm not special to Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe he should just lock me in a dungeon and never see me again," Rin said as she unbutton her shirt. Sesshomaru walked out the bathroom and leaned against the wall as Rin rambled on.

"I mean I just wanted us to have a good time. I mean I like sex, you like, Kagome and Inuyasha like it, people like sex, why don't you? I guess that comes from not being a normal man. Maybe embarrassed –"Rin started but squealed when Sesshomaru tackled her on the bed. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru who was smirking down at her.

"What was that Rin? Embarrassed of what?" Sesshomaru asked as he bent his head down and kissed her neck.

"Embarrassed because you're going to hear the neighbors talk about you?" Rin mumbled as she grabbed his silver hair.

"Why would they be talking about me?" Sesshomaru asked against his neck as he started to unbutton her shit.

"Because they are going to know how good you are in bed since you're going to make me scream all night long," Rin told him with a smirk. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed a breast.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"That was wow!" Kagome panted as she clutched the red silk sheets to her chest. Inuyasha nodded and faced her.

"Bet we could go longer," Inuyasha challenged as he hovered above her again.

"Challenged accepted," Kagome said as she grabbed his face and sealed their lips together as Inuyasha thrust into her.

"Inuyasha go get the door," Kagome mumbled as she turned over. Inuyasha sighed and got out of bed. He bent down and put on his boxers and pants from last night. He walked out the room and walked down the stair. He open the door and was surprised at who was at there.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi. What are you doing here so early?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed the bags from her hands and stepped back, letting her in.

"I wanted to see the new house and wanted to know what you and Kagome had to tell me and your parents. Oh I always brought some food and other gifts which are in the okay car. Could you go get them?" Mrs. Higurashi told him. Inuyasha nodded and set the bags that Mrs. Higurashi had earlier next to the door before walking outside to her car.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked her mom as she walked down the stairs wearing a silk cream robe

"Oh just want to visit, give you two some gifts, and wanted to know what the surprise you and Inuyasha have," Mrs. Higurashi told her as Kagome walked towards her. Kagome nodded and picked up the bags by the door.

"I'll show you the kitchen," Kagome told her mom excitedly as she turned around and walked them towards the kitchen.

Five minutes later:

Inuyasha had finally dragged all seven bags into the house.

"What the hell are in these?" Inuyasha questioned as he open a bag and looked throw it. Some were filled with clothes, food, red and green towels, pots and pans, pictures, and etc. He picked up one picture of him and Kagome smiling. He picked up another picture with a ten year old Kagome hugging her father who was sticking his tongue out. He put the pictures back in the bag before walking to where he smelled the women.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Kagome putting away the groceries as Mrs. Higurashi washed her hands. She dried her hands on a paper towel before turning around and facing them.

"Why don't you two get clean up and I'll make breakfast," she told them. Kagome closed the refrigerator and said, "okay" before walking out the kitchen with Inuyasha following her.

With Sesshomaru and Rin:

"You are a wild beast," Rin whispered to Sesshomaru as he smirked at her and ran his fingers up and down her stomach.

"Would it be rude of me to ask you to make breakfast?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Rin told him with a glare.

"I'm sleepy so you better get a bowl of cereal or get some food. If you do go out to get some, get me some," Rin said as she turned on her side and feel asleep. Sesshomaru sighed and pouted.

"We really need to get a maid or something," Sesshomaru mumbled as he got out of bed to get some cereal.

With Sango and Miroku:

"I love you," Miroku mumbled into Sango's hair as she slept. Sango mumbled something as she turned over in the bed.

'I hope nothing big happens since I'm gone,' Miroku thought.

(Remember this line. Foreshadowing something ^-^)

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"My mom loves the house," Kagome said as she put on a long sleeve, v neck shirt.

"Did you give her a tour?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped his white towel that was around his waist and grabbed a pair of white boxers.

"A quick one of the first floor. Did you think my mom is going to be surprise that we are getting married?" Kagome asked as she put on a pair of lavender jeans.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he button up his black dress slacks.

"She might jump on you," Kagome told him with a smile as she put on a pair of black socks before slipping into a pair of red house shoes.

"I'm already prepared," Inuyasha responded as he tucked in his white long sleeve button down shirt. As he was tucking his shirt into his pants. Kagome went to the dresser, open a draw, and pulled out a black tie. She closed the draw before walking towards him. He turned to face her as she stood on her tip toes and wrapped the tie around her neck. Inuyasha looked down at her as she tied his tie. She smoothed it down before looking up at him and smiling. Inuyasha put down and gave her a peck on the lips before turning around and walking to a box to get his shoes. Inuyasha put on his shoes and grabbed his black dress jacket before walking out the bedroom door with Kagome behind him. They decided to take the stairs.

"Are you going to see Kikyo today?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and replied," If she's at the office. But probably, I need some papers to be filed. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to have a little chat with her," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked at her for a second before shrugging it off. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hands.

When they walked into the kitchen they were surprised to see Kagome's mom not there.

"I wonder where she went," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha nodded when he heard laughing.

"I think she's in the dining room with my parents," Inuyasha said.

"Your parents? When did they get here?" Kagome responded. Inuyasha shrugged and dragged her to the dining room.

"Oh hello Kagome," Izayoi said as she turned around and looked at her son and daughter-in-law. Izayoi, Inu No Taisho, and Mrs. Higurashi were sitting at the dining room table eating the breakfast Mrs. Higurashi had made.

"Hi Izzy, hey pops," Kagome said as she hugged both of her in-laws.

"Hey what about me?" Inuyasha asked with a fake pout.

"No one cares," Kagome responded as she sat in between her mom and Izayoi.

"Why you-," Inuyasha started but stopped when his father cleared his throat loudly, shook his head while taking a sip of his coffee. Inuyasha looked down at his father before looking at his mother and Kagome who were glaring at him Inuyasha gulped before taking a seat next to his father. Kagome smiled and grabbed a piece of fruit and set it on her plate.

"Can you pass me the eggs?" Kagome asked Izayoi. Izayoi smiled at her and passed her the eggs. After Kagome and Inuyasha put food on their plates, Izayoi cleared her throat causing Kagome and Inuyasha to look up at her.

"So what was the exciting news?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome chewed on a piece of her bacon before swallowing. Inuyasha took a sip of his orange juice.

"Me and Inuyasha are getting married," Kagome told them as she held up her left finger revealing her six carat diamond ring with a silver band underneath it.

"EEEEEKKK!" Mrs. Higurashi and Izayoi screamed as they looked at her hand.

"Good job my boy," Inu No Taisho said as he patted Inuyasha hard on the back. Inuyasha glared at his father before continuing eating.

"When's the wedding?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Maybe after I graduate," Kagome told her. The older woman nodded before going back and admiring her ring.

"When did Inuyasha propose? Was it before Sango and Miroku's wedding or after?" Izayoi asked.

"After. That's why me and Inuyasha were a little late coming to the reception yesterday," Kagome told them with a smile.

"Was it romantic?" Izayoi asked with a smile. Inuyasha choked on his French toast.

"As romantic as your son is," Kagome told them sarcastically. The family laughed as Inuyasha pouted as he poured some more syrup on his French toast.

"But it was pretty romantic. It made me cry a little" Kagome admitted. The woman, "Awwwed" as Inuyasha snorted.

"A little you were crying a river," he told her. Kagome glared at him and threw a grape at his face. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out in response.

The women kept on asking Kagome questioned about the wedding and in the proposal when Inuyasha excused himself from the table to answer his phone.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said as he walked outside the dining room.

"Inuyasha. Come down to the office. Now!" Koga panted into the phone. Inuyasha was about to say something when he heard gun shots in the background.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's Juromaru. He got into your office," Koga responded.

"I'll be there in five," Inuyasha told him before ending the call. Inuyasha walked back into the dining room and walked towards his father and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Father. Something came up. Can you watch Kagome for me?" Inuyasha whispered. Inu No Taisho nodded as ate a piece of his French toast. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his jacket before walking towards the women who were still talking.

"I have to go to the office. Something just came," Inuyasha told them before giving his mom and Mrs. Higurashi a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay bye dear," Mrs. Higurashi and Izayoi said. Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha out the room.

"Be safe," Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha who was standing by the door. He nodded while putting on his jacket. After he button his jacket, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Kagome and smashing her lips to his. He flicked his tongue cross her lips before separating and unwrapping his arms from around her waist.

"Love you," he told her as he open the door and started to walk towards his car.

"Love you too," Kagome said as she leaned against the door frame and touched her swollen lips. She watched him drive off before sending a quick pray toKami to protect him. She closed the door and walked back to the dining room to eat breakfast.

After she was done eating, Mrs. Higurashi was called to the hospital.

"Awww, I have to go. I guess I'm schedule to do a surgery today. See you later dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head. She hugged Izayoi and Inu No Taisho before walking out the dining room, purse in hand.

Kagome and Izayoi began to pick up the dirty dishes from the table. Inu No Taisho went into the living room to watch some t.v. They put the dirty dishes on the counter before Kagome started the water. As Kagome was washing dishes she thought about something she would have to deal with for the rest of her life.

"Izzy," Kagome said as she washed a fork.

"Yes," Izayoi hummed as she dried a plate.

"What do you...I mean (sigh), how do you feel when Inu no Taisho leaves to go do 'work'? "Kagome asked as she put quotation marks around work before putting her hands back in the water.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha got out the car and started to walk toward the club doors. When he open the doors something swiped him across the cheek causing a big gash to form on his cheek. Inuyasha sense a demon presence.

"Kageromaru," Inuyasha whispered as he wiped away some blood. He growled before walking fully into his destroyed club. He growled louder.

"Inuyasha!" Bankotsu called out as he ran towards Inuyasha. He had a bandage on his left arm. There was blood sweeping through it.

"What happen?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around his club.

"Juromaru must have sneaked into the place after the club was closed because when Koga and I got here, the place was destroyed and we found him looking through papers in your office," Bankotsu told him as he held his arm.

"Where's Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Juromaru jabbed a knife in his neck, but Suikotsu dealing with him," Bankotsu said.

Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Where's Juromaru?" Inuyasha asked they started walking to his office.

"Tied up, knocked out, and in the office next door to yours," Inuyasha nodded before asking, "Did Kageromaru cause any damage?"

"Kageromaru was here? Fuck that's why Juromaru gave up so easily. I'm not sure if he was able to take something. Sorry Inuyasha," Bankotsu confessed. Inuyasha waved it off.

"It was probably nothing important. Or at least I hope not. Let's just see how much Juromaru will cough up about what he was doing here and where his brother went," Inuyasha told him as Bankotsu and him stopped at a door. Bankotsu nodded before opening the door. There in the middle of the room tied to a chair was a now an awake Juromaru. Next to Juromaru was a table that contain knifes, dagger, bullets, and more. Bankotsu closed the door as Inuyasha took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He walked up to Juromaru and looked down at him. "So Juromaru. Are you going to talk?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Juromaru shook his head no since his mouth was tied up.

"Wrong answer," Inuyasha said as he grabbed a weapon from the table.

With Kageromaru:

"Master. I have gotten what you asked for," Kageromaru said as he held out two papers to Garamaru. Garamaru snatched the paper from his claw hand and read over it. He smiled when he read through it.

"Good job Kageromaru. Now we know where and when Inuyasha's next shipment is coming from. Where's your brother, Juromaru?" Garamaru asked.

"The fool got caught," Kageromaru told him. Garamaru shook his head before walking into a room that was filled with screens. Most of the screens were filled with Kagome shopping, talking to her friends, playing volleyball, and etc.

"Are you going to take her now?" Kageromaru asked as Garamaru set the paper he had got on one of the desk.

"No not yet. We have seemed too lost where she is at," Garamaru told him with a sigh. Kageromaru nodded before asking, "When is Inuyasha's next shipment coming in?"

"Next week. It seems like he's getting his stuff from Onigumo," Garamaru said. (Onigumo is who guys… ^_^. Dum dum )

"The baboon who no one knows if he's a real person?" Kageromaru questioned with a snort.

"Exactly. But they are going to get a big surprise when it blows up in front of them," Garamaru said with a laugh.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**Fanficnewbiee**

**Sukai Skye**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Amari**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**Guest**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Inukagomemcshippo**

**Justanothergirl1**

**Starfireten**

**iGuessImdreaminAgain19**

**Jess**

**Kat**

**Mary**

**jj**

**Carmen**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. There are pictures on my profile of the houses and etc D.**

**Next chapter: a lot of drama. **

**Sorry was in a rush.**


	42. Chapter 42

Hi people!^_^ This is not real a chapter but since I thought the last chapter was a little rushed for me, I decided to give you guys previews of what's going to happen in future chapters. If you have any question about previous chapter PM me or put them in the review and next time I do one of these I will answer it: D

(This is not going in order)

"Kagome you're pregnant," Mrs. Higurashi said with a shock look on her face as she read the result.

"What? No! That's impossible. Sango tell mom that's she's crazy," Kagome said as she looked at Sango who was shock as well.

Next:

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi. I'm your new doctor Menormaru Agate," the moth demon said with a grin. Kagome looked at him suspiciously as he closed the door.

Next:

"Kagome!" Rin yelled into the phone.

"What?" Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her apple.

"The new maid is flirting with Sesshomaru," Rin said.

Next:

"I know what you do Naraku," Inuyasha whispered to Naraku as they watched Kagome dance with Sota.

"So, what are you going to do about it? Tell Kagome and ruin her wedding day?" Naraku asked as he took a sip of champagne.

Next:

"Ahh, Kagome it's a nice surprise meeting you here," Moryomaru said with a smile. Kagome quickly turned around and looked at the lavender haired head man.

"Back the fuck away from her," Inuyasha told him as he held a gun to the back of his head.

Next:

"Inuyasha if you want me, come and get me," Kagome said as she dropped the robe revealing her naked body to him before walking into the bathroom. Inuyasha quickly got out of bed and ran towards her while taking his clothes off.

As I said before these are just previews of what will happen later on in the story. Hope you guys enjoy. My next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Found out I have no life, and was like I should change that. Then thought about it. Nah. lol.

Tell me what you thought and if you want me to do this again. ^_^

Love all my fans, reviewers, followers, favoritors (idk if that was a real word.. Should be^_^ ) and people who read my story. : D.

Thanks for reading and supporting me. :)


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Once upon a time

"Ahhh!" Juromaru screamed as Inuyasha took the knife out of his stomach.

"So Juromaru, are you going to tell me why your brother sent you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go to hell you pathetic mutt," Juromaru responded as he spat blood on Inuyasha's shoes. Inuyasha growled and stabbed Juromaru in the thigh. He left the knife there there before taking out his gun and pistol wiping Juromaru across the face. He grabbed him by the hair and turned him to face him.

"What did you brother want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like I would ever tell a half breed like you," Juromaru replied with a smirk. Inuyasha growled at him. His eyes flashed red as he turned around to see who entered the room. It was Koga who had a white gauzed wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha let Juromaru go before looking at Koga.

"You want to handle this?" Inuyasha asked Bankotsu and Koga. They nodded before walking towards Juromaru. Inuyasha walked away from Juromaru and out the room.

As he closed the door to block out Juromaru's screaming he was met with Kikyo walking down the hallway.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kikyo said with a smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked down a door to his office. Kikyo followed.

"Whoa. What happen to your office?" Kikyo asked as they walked into the destroyed office. Inuyasha shrugged before walking towards his desk. He looked through a stack of papers before handing them to Kikyo.

"I want you to file those then put all my files into a bin. After you put them in a bin, put the bin in front of my door," he told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't worry about," he told her as he grabbed a key from his pencil holder and open a draw at the bottom of his desk.

"Is that all sir?" She asked as she pushed her breast together which were stuff into a small v neck shirt.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed his laptop from the draw. Kikyo pouted and turned around to leave when Inuyasha called out to her.

'Kikyo," he said.

"Yes!" she replied excitedly.

"Kagome wanted to talk to you. I'm not sure where or when. But I'll ask her," he told her as he closed the bottom draw.

"Oh, okay. I'll do what you told me then," Kikyo said as she walked out his office. 'What would that bitch have to talk to me about?' Kikyo thought.

Inuyasha sat on the couch in his office. It was probably the only thing in his office that wasn't completely destroyed. He open his laptop and turned it on before grabbing his phone from his back pocket and calling Kagome's number. He waited a few before her phone went to voicemail.

"Sorry I can't make it to the phone right now. But if you'll leave your name and a detailed message, I'll be sure to call you back. Have a good day bye," Kagome recorded voice said through the phone.

"Mmm. She changed her voicemail. I wonder where she it at," Inuyasha mumbled before typing his password into the laptop.

With Kagome:

"How I feel…mmm. Well I haven't been asked that question in a long time," Izayoi said as she put a plate into a cabinet. Kagome washed the last dish, handed it to Izayoi then drained the water before wiping her hands dry. Izayoi dried and put the last dish away before sitting on a bar stool that was in front of the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Kagome sat down across from her.

"I feel scared and hopeless because I don't know if Toga will come home hurt, safe, or at all. It pains me to see him walk out that door but every time he leaves he promises me that he will be back. And that makes me strong and believe that he will come back," Izayoi told her. Kagome nodded before sighing.

"But what if Inuyasha doesn't come back safe. What if he's hurt, what if he doesn't come home at all? What do I do then?" Kagome asked. Izayoi reached across the counter and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"You have to be strong and brave. You have to know in your heart that he will come back. It's okay to be worried but know that he will come back. And when he does, give him the biggest kiss and hug you can," she told her with a smile. Kagome laughed before nodding.

"Thanks Izzy," Kagome replied.

"You're welcome dear. Now there's something that has been on my mind for quite a while," Izayoi told her as she patted Kagome's hand before letting them go.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo," Izayoi replied.

"Ohhh," Kagome responded as she leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah ohh. Did you have to beat her so badly dear?" Izayoi asked as she leaned her elbows on the counter and brought her hands up to support her head.

"Yes. She drugged, put a spell, or whatever on Inuyasha and slept with him," Kagome defended.

"So that's what happen," Izayoi said.

"I think so I'm not sure. Sesshomaru says she might have put a date rape drug into his drink or used her miko's power. Inuyasha says it was a mistake and doesn't really remember all what happen that night," Kagome told her.

"I see. Well you know what you have to do," Izayoi told her.

"Beat her?" Kagome asked but Izayoi gave her a look.

"Fine I'll invite her to lunch then ask her some questions," Kagome said with a sad sigh.

"Good. But if the answers are not truthful or she did do something to him then you can tough her up a little," Izayoi told her with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll do that right now," Kagome told her as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket.

"Mmmm. Looks like Inuyasha called me," Kagome mumbled as she pushed her hair out of her face as she pushed the call button for 'Dog-boy'.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha was typing something into his laptop when Kikyo walked into his office.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" She asked with a smirk.

"Clear everything off my desk and put it into boxes," he said without looking up from his laptop. Kikyo nodded and walked out his office to get some boxes.

Inuyasha was scheduling an appoint to get his club clean, when his phone started to ring.

"Takahashi." Inuyasha mumbled as he put down tomorrow's date into the box.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily.

"Hi Kagome," Inuyasha responded as he submitted his request.

"Wow don't sound so happy to be talking to me," Kagome said.

"What do you want my beautiful mate," he told her with a smile as Kikyo walked into the room carrying four boxes. She set them in front of his desk before grabbing things off his desk.

"Well thank you. Anyway is Kikyo there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. You want to talk to her?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at Kikyo who put a lamp into a box.

"That would be great," she told him cheerfully.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Kagome wants to talk to you," he told her. She raised a brow, walked towards him, and grabbed the phone.

"Kagome," Kikyo asked questionably.

"Kikyo, hi," Kagome said.

"Hey," Kikyo replied. Inuyasha stopped to look at what he was doing so he could hear the conversation.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot and I want to change that, so I would like for us to go out for lunch tomorrow at Gizzle's around eleven," Kagome told her.

"Sure," Kikyo said.

"Good. See you then," Kagome responded.

"Yeah," Kikyo replied as she handed the phone back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the phone and waited for Kikyo to walk back to his desk before talking to Kagome.

"What are you planning?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to make a friend," Kagome said. Inuyasha snorted before typing on his laptop again.

"What time are you going to be home?" Kagome asked.

"Late," Inuyasha responded with a sigh.

"Ohhh. We'll I'll put your dinner in the microwave," Kagome told him.

"Thanks, Go to sleep if I don't come home. I'll wake you when I'm there," he told her.

"Ohh. Okay, well I guess I'll see you later. Love you," Kagome told him.

"I love you too, bye," he said.

"Bye," Kagome replied as she ended the call. Inuyasha sighed before ending the call too.

'Our first actual night in our house and we can't even spend it together,' he thought angrily.

"Inuyasha," Bankotsu called out as he poked his head through the door. Inuyasha looked up.

"I think he's ready to talk," Bankotsu told him. Inuyasha nodded and shut down his laptop before putting it on the couch and walking out the door.

After the door closed Kikyo sat on Inuyasha's desk and pulled out her phone. She called her friend's number and waited for her friend to answer.

"Tsubaki," Kikyo said.

"What?" Tsubaki asked as she flipped through t.v. channels.

"Guess what that Kagome asked me today?" Kikyo replied.

"To fuck her mate. I don't know," Tsubaki responded.

"I wish. She invited me to lunch tomorrow. She wants us to be friends," Kikyo told her.

"Really. She's such a school girl," Tsubaki responded with a laugh.

"I know," Kikyo replied as she picked up and looked at a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha. She glared at it before throwing the picture frame into a box.

"Do you think she knows what you did to Inuyasha?" Tsubaki asked. Kikyo snorted.

"No. I bet, she'll never find out what I did," Kikyo told her.

With Kagome:

"Well I guess I'm going to be here by myself tonight. I might just go back home and hang out with my mom, brothers, or uncles," Kagome told Izayoi with a sigh as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"It will get better dear. When is Sango come back?" Izayoi asked as she jumped off the chair.

"In three weeks I think," Kagome responded.

"What about Rin?" Izayoi asked.

"Probably sleeping. Sango bothered her a lot for the wedding," Kagome replied with a chuckle as she jumped off the stool.

"We can drop you off at home if you want," Izayoi told her.

"Thanks. That would be great. Just let me go get my stuff," Kagome said as she walked out the kitchen as Izayoi went to go find her husband.

With Rin and Sesshomaru:

"I think we should get a maid," Sesshomaru said from behind his laptop as Rin walked into living room wearing one of his t-shirts.

"Why? Is this because I didn't cook? " Rin asked as she sat on the couch next to him.

"No… a little. But we really need one. I mean you're busy sometimes, I'm busy mostly all the time and the place looks like crap all the time," Sesshomaru said.

"Fine," Rin said with a pout.

"Good, because I already found one," Sesshomaru said as he pushed the laptop into her lap.

"If she's cuter that mean me I'm beating you with this laptop," Rin told him as she looked down at his laptop. On his laptop's screen was a woman who had brown hair and very dark blue eyes.

"Sara Asano," Rin mumbled as she looked at the woman's profile.

"I guess we can interview her tomorrow or sometime this week. But that doesn't mean she gets the job," Rin said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Sesshomaru mumbled sarcastically as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I know. Now move, I'm hungry," Rin told him as she gave him back his laptop, got up, and walked to the kitchen.

With Sango and Miroku:

"Are we ever going to get out of bedroom today?" Sango said with a chuckle as she sat up in the bed clutching the blue sheets to her naked chest.

"No," Miroku replied with a grin.

"Want me to order room service?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Sango said as she reached over on her night stand and grabbed a brochure of the resort. Miroku nodded and grabbed the phone on the night stand.

After Miroku was done ordering food, Sango told him about some things they could do.

"We could go skiing or go to the indoor hot tub," Sango mumbled as she flipped through the brochure.

"We could go to the hot tub today and skiing tomorrow," Miroku told her as he rolled over to look at her. Sango nodded and continued to look through the brochure.

"So did you get your dream wedding?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"Yes and more," Sango told him with a smile on her face. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Inuyasha and Kagome gave really good speeches," Sango said as she put the brochure back on the night stand.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Inuyasha said a good speech. Didn't know he was," Miroku started but Sango interpreted him.

"So good with words without cursing that much," Sango finished with a giggle.

"Exactly," Miroku said with a smirk.

Knock Knock…

"Room service," a man spoke from outside the door. Miroku got out of bed and quickly put his boxers from yesterday and the t-shirt he wore underneath his long sleeve button down shirt.

"Wow, that was quick," Miroku mumbled as he walked towards the door.

Sango sighed and happily looked down at her wedding band. She looked up when a cart was wheeled into the room.

"Breakfast is served," Miroku said as he closed the door.

With Kagome:

"Uncle Manko!" Kagome yelled as she walked into the living room.

"What?" Manko asked as his daughter snuggled into his side.

"Do you know where mom put that book about mikos and demons at?" Kagome asked.

"I think in the basement," Manko responded. Kagome nodded before walking out the living room. She walked into the hallway and open a door that was by the stairs. She flicked the light switch on before walking down the stairs. She turned to her left and saw a stack of boxes. She grabbed a box and open it. Lucky for her, she saw what she need. She grabbed two books before walking back upstairs. She closed the door and walked up the stairs to her bare room. Once she was in room, she sat on her bed and open one of the books. She put her long bangs behind her ear as she read through the book.

"Mind control, mind control," Kagome mumbled as she read through the pages of the book. She sighed when she couldn't find it in the book. She closed the book and grabbed the other one. She read through the pages and final found what she was looking for.

"Yes," Kagome mumbled as she read through the paragraph about body and mind control.

"Controls a person's thoughts and actions," Kagome said. She read over how to make the potion before reading how to give it to a person.

"In order for the potion to be active you must either swallowing it or interesting it into the bloodstream. The potion should look like a clear liquid and shouldn't smell. The potion should no more than two hours," Kagome mumbled. She was about to close the book when she read over something.

"The only people to be able to perform this task are very powerful mikos, dark mikos, witches, and certain types of demons," Kagome read in her mind.

"So I know she isn't a demon or a powerful miko. Maybe a dark miko or witch," Kagome thought before closing the book and putting it in her bag she brought. She laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Good thing is Inuyasha didn't mean to sleep with her. Bad thing is Kikyo knows how to do spells and make potions. The thing is, how many?" Kagome said.

With Inuyasha:

"So Juromaru, are you ready to talk?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he looked at the beat up Juromaru. He had black eyes, cuts and bruises on his face, neck, arms, and chest. His pants had blood on them along with some of his lavender hair that was cut off. Juromaru slowly nodded.

"Why did Moryomaru send you?" Inuyasha asked.

"He wanted me to take (gasp) some of your (gasp) files," Juromaru panted out.

"What kind of files?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"Files about you're drugs shipment (gasp) and who you're working with (gasp)," Juromaru replied.

"So why was Kageromaru here?" Inuyasha asked.

Juromaru coughed causing blood to spill out her mouth.

"I don't know," Juromaru said.

Inuyasha growled, he could sense he was lying. He grabbed his gun, and pistol wiped him across the face. He grabbed Juromaru by his chin, pulling his face close to his.

"I'm fucking tired of playing this game. Now tell me why Kageromaru was here," Inuyasha repeated slower.

"I don't know. I swear," Juromaru pleaded.

"Fuck it," Inuyasha said as he released Juromaru's chin.

"Take him to the docks," Inuyasha told Bankotsu and Koga before turning around and walking towards the door.

"No Inuyasha wait. No," Juromaru pleaded. Inuyasha ignored him and walked out the room and slammed the door.

Inuyasha walked into his office and saw it was mostly bare. Kikyo was putting a few of his books into a box.

"Kikyo I'm leaving and won't be back. So lockup and I need you here tomorrow at 9 to open the doors for the cleaning crew," Inuyasha told her as he walked to the couch and picked up his laptop.

"Alright. Bye Inuyasha," Kikyo said with a smile. Inuyasha ignored her last comment and walked out the room. When he closed the door, Kikyo let out a sigh.

"You will be mine soon, Inuyasha," she mumbled.

"Inuyasha, please don't," Juromaru pleaded as Koga threw him into a circle filled with gasoline.

"I already gave you chances," Inuyasha told him as he light his cigarette.

"Please Inuyasha, I'll tell you anything," Juromaru pleaded as he tried to get out of the gasoline but slipped in the process. Inuyasha played with his lighter.

"I'm done hearing you talk. I hope you're brothers weren't accepting you home. They will be waiting for a while," Inuyasha said as he threw his light lighter towards Juromaru causing the gasoline to catch on fire. Koga, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu watched as Juromaru scream as the flames licked his skin.

A few minutes later, Juromaru's screams decreased into whimpers then into nothing. The guys watched the flames as they danced around. Inuyasha pulled the cigarette out his mouth and blew out some smoke.

"I want you two to collect his ashes and send them to Moryomaru and Kageromaru," Inuyasha told them as he turned around and walked towards his car. Inuyasha looked down at his watch and saw that it was two o' clock in the morning. He sigh as he got into his car.

Inuyasha was surprised when he drove into the circle driveway and saw the living room lights on. He got out of his car and walked to the house. Once inside, he walked into the living room and saw Kagome sitting on her side on the couch watching a t.v.

"Hi," Inuyasha said as he bent over the couch. Kagome jumped a little and turned over on her back to look at him. She gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hi," she said.

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed?" Inuyasha asked as he reached over her and turned off the t.v.

"I wanted to make sure you came home safely," Kagome responded before letting out a yawn. Inuyasha eyes softened before he put one arm underneath her knees and the other one behind her back. He lifted her up and off the couch. He turned off the lights before walking out the living room.

"You smell like smoke," Kagome mumbled into his shirt.

"I'll fix that before I go to bed," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded into his chest.

When Inuyasha made it to their bedroom, he set her on the bed before taking off his clothes. He kept him boxers on as he grabbed a pair of clean boxers and black cotton pants.

He walked into the bathroom and took a fifteen minute shower before getting out, wrapping a towel around his waist, and brushing his teeth. After Inuyasha put on his boxers and pants, and dried his hair, he walked into the bedroom and got into bed. Kagome immediately snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What did you do today?" Inuyasha asked as he turned over and turned off the light on his night stand.

"I talked to your mother, then her and your dad dropped me off at my house and I spent some time with my family. How about you dog boy?" Kagome asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Nothing really. Had to get some confession out some guy," Inuyasha told her simply. Kagome nodded in response.

"What are you and Kikyo going to talk about at lunch tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stuff. I put an ad out for a maid, cook, and chauffer. So I'm hoping someone will responded," Kagome said as she slowly started to close her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded then asked, "Did you take Ash out for a walk today?"

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled as she slowly started to shift off to sleep.

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome whispered before shifting back to sleep. Inuyasha smiled and fell asleep with his mate.

Inuyasha felt Kagome shift on the bed then heard her giggling. He cracked an eye open and looked at Kagome who was sitting on her knees next to him.

"Looks like someone was having a good dream," Kagome said as she ran a finger over his "morning wood". Inuyasha cracked both of his eyes open and looked at her.

"You tease," Inuyasha told her.

"Ohh, I am?" Kagome responded as she got off her knees and sat on Inuyasha's lap.

"I'm a tease? Really?" Kagome replied as she started to rock her hips causing Inuyasha to groan.

"We'll see," Kagome said as she lifted her shirt over her head revealing her naked torso and panty cover bottom. She sat up for a moment, took her underwear off then threw them with her shirt on the floor.

"I guess you're right Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said as she pulled down his boxers and pants to his knees. Inuyasha raised a brow as he brought his hands to her naked waist.

"I am a tease," Kagome said as she descended down on his cock.

With Rin and Sesshomaru:

"Owww," Rin said as she stubbed her toe against the door. Sesshomaru looked at her as he combed his hair into a ponytail.

"So where are you going today?" Rin asked as she stood behind him in the bathroom.

"To the bank," Sesshomaru responded as he turned around and walked out the room.

"Ohhh. Looks like I'm free today. I might hang out with Kagome," Rin said as she laid on their bed.

"Don't forget you're interviewing that Sara girl today," Sesshomaru said as he put on a pair of black conversers.

"Uhhh. Now I have to put on actual clothes," Rin complained. Sesshomaru chuckled before bending down and giving her a kiss on the head.

"I should be back before Sara shows up," Sesshomaru told her.

"Bye," Rin yelled as he walked out the room. Rin got out the bed and walked to one of the dressers.

"What to wear?" Rin mumbled to herself.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"Faster!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha thrusted inside of her. Inuyasha thrusted over and over causing the bed to squeak and headboard to bang against the wall. Inuyasha had they his pants and boxers on the floor then switched their position to show her that he was alpha.

"Kami!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha placed both of his hands above her head and lean down to give her a kiss.

"Mmmmm," Kagome moan as Inuyasha tongue played with hers. Inuyasha smirked through the kiss as he thrust harder into Kagome, hitting her g-spot.

Kagome broke the kiss, threw her head back while arching her back.

"Come on baby, tell me how much you like my big dick inside of you," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's head and brought it to her chest as she arched her back up more and exploded.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha thrust into her one more time before cumming too.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he sprayed his seeds inside of her. Inuyasha relaxed his body and laid on top of Kagome.

"Wow," Kagome mumbled as she ran her fingers threw his hair.

"Mmm," Inuyasha responded as he slowly closed his eyes. Kagome began to hum while rubbing his ears.

"Sex made us sleepy," Kagome told him with a giggle as she started to close her eyes too. A few second later Inuyasha smiled as he open his eyes. He slowly slipped out of her and maneuvered so she was laying on top of him.

He turned over on his back and saw that it was eight o' clock.

"I'll wake her up in an hour or two," Inuyasha mumbled.

With Sango and Miroku:

"This is so fun!" Sango shouted as she took off her pink ski goggles.

"I know. Which trail do you want to want to go down? The twister or inside out?" Miroku asked as he looked at her through his blue ski goggles.

"Twister!" Sango told him as she put on her goggles and started to ski in the direction.

"Sango my love, wait up," Miroku yelled as he started to ski after her.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

Inuyasha was sitting at the kitchen counter that was in the middle of kitchen, eating a ham and turkey sandwich with some chips.

"Hello Inuyasha," Kaede said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kaede," Inuyasha responded as he took a sip of his water.

"Where's Kagome?" Kaede asked as she started to wash the dirty dishes.

"Getting ready for lunch with Kikyo," Inuyasha told her. Kaede paused for a minute.

"The same Kikyo that is your secretary?" she asked.

"Yup," Inuyasha replied.

"I see," Kaede said.

"Inuyasha do you know where my phone is at?" Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen while putting on one of her silver earrings.

"It's right her- What the hell are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome stopped right in front of him.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kagome asked as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a knee length, off the shoulders ¾ sleeve dress. She wore silver open toe heels, a heart shaped necklace, and earrings. Her hair was in a bun in the middle and straight down in the back. She had one bang framing her face.

"Nothing it's just you're looking very sexy," Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted him.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"For someone just going out for lunch with someone they don't like," Inuyasha finished.

"You have to dress to impress babe," Kagome said with a smile as she reached over Inuyasha to grab her phone.

"I'll be back. Start unpacking someone clothes," Kagome told him causing Inuyasha to groan.

"Oh hush you big baby, the clothes are already folded so just put them into draws. There isn't even that many boxes left," Kagome told him. She grabbed his face and sealed his pouty lips to her.

"Bye," Kagome said with a smile as she walked out the kitchen with her purse on her shoulders.

"That woman always seems to amaze me," Inuyasha mumbled as Ash walked up to his owner with his leash in his mouth. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before getting off the chair and taking his leash from him.

At Gizzle's:

Kikyo was led by a waiter to the table Kagome was sitting at. When Kikyo saw the table, she saw Kagome typing something on her phone.

"Enjoy your lunch ma'am," the waiter said before walking away. Kikyo sat in her seat. A few seconds later, Kagome looked up at Kikyo with a smile on her face.

"Hi you," Kagome said while tilting her head to the side with a smile on her face.

"Hey," Kikyo responded as she put her pursue on the floor by her feet before looking at Kagome suspiciously.

"I already order for us. I hope you like shrimp," Kagome told her. Kikyo nodded before her eyebrows furrow together.

"Why did you call me here? I know you didn't invite me to lunch just to become friends. What do you want Kagome?" Kikyo asked. Kagome smiled and took a sip of her pink lemonade.

"You're smarter than I thought," Kagome said as she sat down her lemonade. Kikyo just stared at her.

"I will like to talk about the night you and Inuyasha went to the business party for that business trip," Kagome said as she sat up in her seat.

Kikyo grinned," Oh, how his hands were all over my naked body or how he licked-"she started but Kagome stopped her.

"Before that," Kagome said as she moved her bang out her face. Kikyo raised a brow.

"We went to the business party, danced, talked, and drank some champagne. Why you ask?" Kikyo asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Just wanted to know. Tell me Kikyo, are you a miko?" Kagome asked with a tilt of the head.

"Yeah," Kikyo said slowly.

"Wow look at that, I am too," Kagome replied as the waiter set their food down on the table.

"So do you do practice spells or something like that?" Kagome asked as she dipped her shrimp into some sauce with her fork.

"Sometimes," Kikyo replied as she dipped her French fry in ketchup.

"Really?" That's so cool. I don't do that anymore. What kind of spells and potions do you practice?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Moving objects, making barriers, mind and body control, healing and more," Kikyo said as she ate her shrimp.

"Really? That's amazing. You said mind and body control. So you can control what people do and say right?" Kagome asked with a smirk. 'Shit!' Kikyo thought.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes," Kagome said.

"No-"Kikyo started but Kagome stopped her.

"Shut up," Kagome snapped. Kikyo did as instructed.

"Let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time there was a girl and a man dating. They liked each other a lot. One day the man was forced to get a secretary. So he hired his ex-girlfriend. Well the man's girlfriend didn't liked that but decided, 'What the hell.' The girlfriend wanted to be nice to his secretary, but the secretary wasn't. So of course the girlfriend won't take shit from no one.

So one day the man left to go on a business trip and his secretary tagged along. Well long story short, the man and his secretary slept together. The girlfriend found out and was very upset. She didn't want anything to do with him but he showed her how much he loves her. The girlfriend was about to let everything go when a little birdy reminded the girlfriend that his secretary was a miko. So the girlfriend decided to do some research and guess what she found out," Kagome said with a smile. Kikyo looked the other way.

"She found out that mikos, witches, and demons can perform, you guess it, mind and body control. The girlfriend being a smart school girl pieced all the information together. The secretary put a potion into the man's drink, controlled him, and made him sleep with her. I'm giving you two chance. One you can forget about Inuyasha, stop being his secretary, find a new guy, and leave me and Inuyasha alone. Or two, you can stay and worry every day that I will always be behind you, watching you. Because you know what Kikyo, I didn't trust you before and I sure as hell don't trust you now. I didn't think you were capable of doing something like that, but now that I know, I am prepared. Because if you ever, I fucking mean ever, try to control or do anything to my Inuyasha. You won't be founded again," Kagome said before eating one of her French fries.

"You will never have Inuyasha. He belongs to me," Kikyo hissed out.

"Really? I can't have Inuyasha? It's funny that I can't have him but I'm mated to him, sleeping with him every day and night, and getting married to him in a few months," Kagome said as she showed Kikyo her left hand. Kikyo looked down and glared at her hand. She got out her seat and stomp out the restaurant, purse in hand.

"Is there anything else you want ma'am?" the waiter asked.

Kagome smiled and leaned back in her seat," Yeah. I'm feeling happy today. So can you get me two chocolate cakes and wrap one up?" The waiter nodded before grabbing both Kagome and Kikyo's plates. (They were eating while Kagome was talking)

'If it's a battle she wants it's a war she will get,' Kagome thought as she played with her engagement ring.

With Rin and Sesshomaru:

"So Sara you can cook and clean," Rin said as she looked at Sara's profile.

"Yes," Sara said as she smiled at Sesshomaru. Rin looked up and saw Sara starring at Sesshomaru. Rin turned to Sesshomaru who was drawing circles unto the table.

"What time can you be here?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked up at her.

"Anytime, Mr. Takahashi," she said with a smile. Rin glared at her response.

"So Sara, it looks like you don't have a criminal record," Rin said.

"Yup, I'm crystal clean," Sara said with a giggle as she moved some hair out of her face.

"Yeah," Rin said slowly. Rin looked down when she felt Sesshomaru hand squeeze her thigh.

"So why did you chose to be a maid?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin pushed his hand away from her thigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not sure. At first it was to keep the bills paid but then I realized I was having fun and it was easy to do," Sara said.

"So you do easy things?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"Sometimes but I can handle things that are very hard too," Sara said as she gave Sesshomaru a lustfully look. Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her but at his phone. But Rin caught the look and glared at her.

"Sounds good. Anyways we will test you're cleaning and cooking abilities tomorrow at nine," Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"Thank you so much for letting me have the chance to be working for you," Sara said as she stood up too.

"I'll walk you out," Rin told her as they started to walk to the door.

"Bye Mr. Takahashi," Sara said before they turned the corner. Rin open the door, Sara walked into the hallway.

"Thanks again. I hope we become friends even if I don't get the job," Sara said before walking down the hallway. Rin smiled and nodded. She closed the door and scowled.

"Little hoe," Rin said before walking into the living room where she saw Sesshomaru talking on the phone.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"I love you," Kagome mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Mmm. If going out to lunch with Kikyo makes you like this,(kiss), go out to lunch dinner, and breakfast with her (kiss) every day," Inuyasha mumbled against her lips. Kagome giggled and unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"It's still early. What do you want to do today?" Kagome asked as she lean against the counter.

"You," Inuyasha replied as he leaned down and started to kiss her neck. Kagome giggled and tried to push him back.

"Stop. Let's do something that doesn't involve me being sore in the morning," Kagome giggled. Inuyasha sighed and mumbled," Let's go to the winter cardinal."

"Yes. That's fun," Kagome said.

"Now go change. I don't want to beat up any guy who's looking at you," Inuyasha told her as he raised his head up.

"Jealous much?" Kagome mumbled with a shake of the head.

"And you're not?" Inuyasha asked as he raised a brow.

"I don't have a jealous bone in my body," Kagome said as she rubbed her nose.

"Right and your uncles love me," Inuyasha mumbled.

"They do," Kagome said as she started to walk out the kitchen.

"Right," Inuyasha said as he glared at her.

"Thanks for agreeing with me," Kagome yelled behind her. Inuyasha shook his head and was about to get a snack when his phone rang.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said as he open the refrigerator.

"Inuyasha, it's Onigumo," Koga replied through the phone.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked.

"He wants to meet up at the dock tonight at midnight," Koga responded.

"Fuck. Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure. Muso just called the office today and told me," Koga replied.

"Fine. I'll be there tonight," Inuyasha said before ending the call.

"Be where?" Kagome asked as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Nowhere. You got dressed real quick," Inuyasha told her. Kagome shrugged and walked to her purse. She was wearing a white long sleeve v neck shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and red flats.

"I brought you back some cake," Kagome told him as she handed him a white box.

"Thanks," Inuyasha responded. Kagome smiled at him and leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you," Kagome told him. Inuyasha smiled and gave her a peck.

"I love you too," Inuyasha said. He wrapped an arm around her waist, grabbed his car keys and wallet before walking out the door.

With Sango and Miroku:

"Damn," Miroku panted as he thrust into Sango one more time before they both came.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as her walls clamped down on him. Miroku groan as his sprayed his seeds inside her. After a few minutes of them panting, Sango giggled.

"We better go before someone catches us out here," Sango said with a smile. They were skiing down the trail until Sango fell onto of Miroku. They were laughing unto Sango leaned down and gave Miroku a passionate kiss on the lips. One thing led to another, and Miroku had his cock inside of Sango.

"I thought doing it out here would be cold but it felt good," Sango said with a smile as Miroku helped her up. They put their pants back on before skiing down the rest of the trail.

With Rin and Sesshomaru (later that night):

"You know she was flirting with you right?" Rin questioned as Sesshomaru helped her put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"She was?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Are you serious? You didn't see her giving you googly (idk how to spell it.) eyes?" Rin asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said simply.

"She looked like she wanted to tear you clothes off. That's my job," Rin said as she turned around and looked at him.

"I know that's your job," Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back and picking her up bridal style. Rin squeal in response.

"How about you start doing your job," Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he walked them towards the bedroom.

"Garamaru did you hear that Inuyasha is meeting Onigumo tonight," Kageromaru said as he walked into his master's room.

"I already have everything handle," Garamaru responded as he looked a picture of Kagome. Kageromaru nodded and walked out the room, passing another man in the process.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"Yashie, where are you going?" Kagome ask sleepy as she sat up in bed.

"Go back to sleep Kagome. I have some business to take care of," Inuyasha told her as he walked towards her.

"You're working a lot again," Kagome mumbled as she turned and looked at him.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I'll be back. Now go get some sleep, you have to go to school tomorrow," he told her as he slowly pushed her back and tucked her back in bed.

"Fine," Kagome told him. He smiled and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss before grabbing his sports coat and walking out their bedroom.

"Be safe Inu," Kagome mumbled as she turned over.

"I thought you said he will be here by midnight," Inuyasha told Koga.

"He did. There he is," Koga said as two figures came into view. Inuyasha nodded then asked, "Did you or Bankotsu do as I told you about yesterday?" Koga nodded in responses.

Two men came into view. One man had black wild, long hair. He wore a green bandanna around his head and had a small mole underneath his right green eye. Next to the man was a man whose whole body was cover by a baboon pelt. The only visible thing on the man was the bottom of his chin and the bottom of his black pants and shoes.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," the man in the baboon pelt said in a very low voice as he stood in front of the other man.

"Onigumo," Inuyasha responded as he looked at the man. He couldn't pick up a scent on him.

"Where's my stuff?" Inuyasha asked. The man in the baboon pelt snapped his fingers and Muso threw a duffle bag in front of them. Koga grabbed the bag and handed into to Inuyasha. Inuyasha unzipped the bag and looked throw it. He handed the bag back to Koga.

"The rest is coming on a boat right about now," the man in the baboon pelt told him. Right as he said that a boat came into review. Inuyasha nodded and walked towards the boat. The baboon pelt man followed him along with Koga then Muso.

They walked to the bottom of the boat, where they say three big wooden boxes. Inuyasha open the lid of the box and saw his product. He smiled then closed the lid.

"Now where's my money?" the man in the baboon pelt asked. Koga handed a black duffle bag to Muso. Muso took the bag and started counting the money. The man in the pelt looked at him. Muso nodded and the man in the baboon pelt turned back to Inuyasha.

"Nice doing business with you Inuyasha. When do you want the next shipment?" the man in the baboon pelt asked him.

"Next month," Inuyasha told him. The man nodded and was about to leave the boat when he smelled something,

"You smell that?" the man in the baboon pelt asked Muso.

"It smells like oil," Koga told Inuyasha. Inuyasha ears twitched. His eyes widen when he realized what was happening.

"We have to-," Inuyasha started.

BOOM!

Garamaru, Moryomaru, and a black haired man laughed as they saw the boat go up in flames.

"Now to get Kagome," Moryomaru said. Garamaru and the black haired man nodded.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**Fanficnewbiee**

**JessyLuvsno1-No1LuvsJessy**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Amari**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**Guest**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Tiff Taffy0409**

**Jess**

**Kat**

**Mary**

**jj**

**Carmen**

**And the people from chapter 42:**

**Kagz419**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Guest **

**Jj**

**Otakugirl00**

**Abby3**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**Amari**

**My3rdeyes**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. There are pictures on my profile of the houses and etc D.**

**P.s.s.s. Sorry for that's it's been a long time since I update an actual been busy with a big school project…that I really should do. lol. People who always want to argue with me… over stupid stuff. Selfish people. And etc. Wow my life sucks. Lol. But yeah. I hope you guys liked chapter 42… it was just some ideas I'm going to write about in the future. I might do another one next week or so. I'm telling you guys, this story might reach over a 100 chapters (not including the sequel). I have a lot of drama and confession that will be coming out. So be prepared. lol.**

**Next chapter: Coming to an conclusion**

**Preview: "Naraku's here too," Kagome said sadly.**

"**Why?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up in the bed.**

"**Him and his friend Muso got in a car accident," Kagome told him. Inuyasha paused.**

"**Did you say Muso?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Yeah. Him and Naraku have been friends for about six or seven years now," Kagome confessed. **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: I already know that

Ring Ring Ring..

"Who the fuck is calling me this early?" Kagome asked angrily as she reached for her phone on the night stand.

"Hello," Kagome snapped.

"Hi, is this Kagome Takahashi?" a woman voice asked.

"Yes. Who's is this?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"This is nurse Ana from Sogo hospital. Your mate was emitted her a few minutes ago- Hello," Ana said when she heard the phone click off.

"That idiot," Kagome said as she jumped out of bed and grabbed a black jacket and a pair of black slippers. She grabbed her car and house keys, her phone, and purse before running out the bedroom.

Five minutes later:

"Hi! Can you tell me what room Inuyasha Takahashi was emitted to," Kagome against in a rush. The nurse looked up at her.

"Kagome Takahashi?" she asked. Kagome nodded quickly. The nurse got up and walked Kagome behind the doors.

"I was the nurse you were talking to," Ana said.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm nervous, scared, angry, and-"Kagome started too rambled on.

"It's okay dear. I know how you feel," Ana interrupted her.

"Is Inuyasha going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

"He's stable. He has four broken ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion," Ana told her.

"Oh my Kami!" Kagome gasped. They stopped at a door. Ana opens the door allowing Kagome to walk in. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she saw the condition her mate was in. She pulled up a chair, dropped her purse in it, and sat on the side of the bed. She ran a finger down his sleeping, starched up face.

"You idiot," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha's dream: (Aka flashback on what happen)

Boom!

Inuyasha, Koga, Muso, and the man in the baboon pelt were thrown in different directions when the boat exploded.

Inuyasha cracked an eye open but he couldn't see anything other than smoke. He tried to get up when he realized that a large piece of wood was laying on top of him. Inuyasha tried to lift the wood off of his but he was getting weak. Inuyasha coughed as the smoke filled in his lungs.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed as he tried to pick up the wood again. He collapsed on the floor, he was running out of breath and strength.

"I have to try, for Kagome," Inuyasha told himself. He was able to use all his strength and pushed the big piece of wood off his body. He stood up but stumbled back into a wall. He tried to catch his breath but it was getting kind of hard. He looked around the room but couldn't see anything. He walked to what he thought was an exit when his foot hit something. He looked down and saw a white baboon pelt. He dropped to the floor and shook the pelt. He sighed when he heard a light groan. He wrapped one of the man's arms around his neck and brought them to their feet.

"If I save you, you owe me free drugs for a month," Inuyasha told him as he limped them towards the exit. Once he was outside, man in the baboon let started to wake up.

"Takahashi," the man said.

"You owe me free drugs," Inuyasha told him as they started to limp to the docks. Once they were at the docks, Inuyasha collapse on the floor bringing the man with him. The man in the baboon pelt rolled over and off of him.

"I'm safe Kagome, I'm safe," Inuyasha mumbled. The man looked over at him.

"Fuck where's Koga," Inuyasha said as he tried to get up again. The man watched as Inuyasha he got up and limped towards the boat.

"Naraku!" Muso yelled as he ran towards his friend.

"Are you okay?" Muso asked.

"Yeah. What happen to you?" Naraku asked as he stood up, holding his arm.

"I got blown out the boat and into the water. How did you get out of here?" he asked as he helped his friend walk to their car, that lucky wasn't blown up.

"Inuyasha brought me out here. He went back to save his friend," Naraku told him.

"Awww. That's so sweet. Your brother-in-law helping you," Muso said with a smirk.

"Shut up. We have to get out of here before the cops show up," Naraku said as he got into the car. Muso got into the passenger side and they drove off.

(Inuyasha didn't hear that part… the Muso and Naraku part)

"Koga!" Inuyasha yelled before coughing. He squinted his eyes, trying to see his surroundings.

"Inuyasha!" Koga yelled back as he ran towards his friend who was leaning against a wall coughing.

"Where the fuck where you (cough)?" Inuyasha asked as he coughed again.

"Never mind that. We got to get out of here before the boat sinks," Koga said as he wrapped one of Inuyasha's arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha continued to cough while limping with Koga off the boat. Once they were at the docks, Koga set Inuyasha on the ground when they heard sirens in the distance.

"Onigumo was hear (cough). But I don't know (cough) where he went (cough)," Inuyasha coughed before laying on his back and closing his eyes.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Koga asked as he looked down at his friend.

"Inuyasha?! Inuyasha!?" Koga yelled as he got on his knees and started to shake his friends.

End of Inuyasha's dream:

"I told you to be safe," Kagome mumbled as she combed through his silver bangs.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said as she cracked the door open.

"Mama? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

"I got a call that Naraku was here. Is Inuyasha okay?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked towards her daughter.

"The nurse said he's stable. Wait, why is Naraku here?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Muso and him got in a car accident," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a shake of the head.

"Oh my gosh. I have to go see him," Kagome said as she got up.

"No stay here dear. He just has a few scratches and a broken arm. He's fine. You can see him tomorrow, just stay here with Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi responded as she rubbed her daughter's back and sat her back down.

"You sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yes dear. As I said before, you can see him tomorrow. Stay here with your mate, he might wake up and need you," Mrs. Higurashi replied before giving her daughter a hug.

"Thanks mama," Kagome said as she returned the hug. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and released her daughter before telling her she was going to check up on Naraku. Mrs. Higurashi closed the door before she left. Kagome turn to Inuyasha and cupped his left cheek.

"You stupid idiot. You promised you would come back safe. And look at you-," Kagome started.

"Alive and talking," Inuyasha hoarse voice finished.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she bent down and threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha hissed when he felt pressure on his broken ribs. Kagome quickly pulled back up.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized.

"It's okay," Inuyasha coughed out.

"Good," Kagome said before smacking Inuyasha upside his head.

"Oww. What was that for?" Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed the side of his head.

"For fucking lying to me and saying you will be back home," she said before punching him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"For making me worry about," Kagome said before tears started to form in her eyes. Inuyasha eyes soften.

"Kagome come here," Inuyasha said.

"No," Kagome responded.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said with a growl. Kagome slowly maneuvered on the bed so she was laying on his chest.

"Does this hurt?" Kagome asked.

"No, you're fine," Inuyasha replied as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

"What happen?" Kagome whispered.

"The boat that Koga and I were on was blown up," Inuyasha told her as he looked down at her.

"I hope Koga is okay. Who would do such a thing?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him. Inuyasha shrugged in response. Kagome sighed.

"You had me so scared," Kagome told him.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded and wiped a tear away.

"Babe don't cry," Inuyasha said as he wiped away another tear from her cheek.

"Sorry," Kagome told him with a weak chuckle. Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll call your parents tomorrow," Kagome said with a yawn. Inuyasha nodded and shifted a little to get comfortable. Kagome slowly started to close her eyes. Once Inuyasha heard her breath get even, he sighed and kissed her on the top of the head before falling asleep along with her.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

Mrs. Higurashi walked to Inuyasha's room. She cracked the door open and smiled at the scene in front of her. There on the hospital bed was her daughter and her mate snuggled up together. Mrs. Higurashi took a quick picture of them on her phone before closing the door.

**The next day:**

"Mmm," Kagome said as she open her eyes. She looked around the room before reaching over and grabbing her pursue. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was five in the morning. She sighed before calling Inuyasha's parents.

**With Izayoi and Inu No Taisho:**

Izayoi and Inu No Taisho were sitting at the kitchen's table drinking coffee.

They looked at the phone as it rung. Inu No Taisho got up and answered it.

"Hello," he said as he walked back to his seat.

"Hey pops," Kagome responded.

"Kagome dear. What's up?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Your idiot son. He's in the hospital," Kagome replied.

"Why? Is he okay?" Inu No Taisho asked as Izayoi gave him a worried look.

"Yeah. He was talking last night. Him and Koga got into a boating accident, but he will explain it more to you," Kagome told him. Inu No Taisho nodded before asking, "What hospital is he at?"

"He's at Sogo hospital, room 241. I got to go, Inuyasha's starting to wake up," Kagome told him.

"Okay, thanks Kagome. We'll be there in a few minutes," Inu No Taisho responded.

"Okay see you then," Kagome said before ending the call. Inu No Taisho clicked the phone before turning to his wife who was standing up.

"What happen to Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

"Kagome said something about a boat accident," Inu No Taisho replied.

"Is he okay?" Izayoi asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, Kagome was with him last night and said that he's talking," Inu No Taisho responded. Izayoi let out a sigh before smiling at her husband.

"Your son makes me worry too much about him. He's giving me gray hairs," Izayoi said before walking out the kitchen. Inu No Taisho chuckled as he followed his wife.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"Hey. How you are feeling?" Kagome whispered as she straighten out his bangs.

"Fine and sore. Can you get me some water?" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome nodded as she maneuvered out his arms to get some water from the sink. Once she got the water, she put the cup to his lips. He took drank the water until it was all gone. She set the cup on the night stand. Kagome sat on the side of his bed then started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was so much in a rush, I don't even match," Kagome replied as she pointed down at her clothes.

"You still look sexy to me," Inuyasha told her.

"Do I now," Kagome said with a smirk as she crawled over his body. She was on all fours on top of him, making sure she didn't touch his broken ribs or leg.

"Yeah. Very sexy," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled, leaned down, and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

**With Inu No Taisho and Izayoi:**

Inu No Taisho and Izayoi got visitor's passes before walking past the double doors. They bumped into Mrs. Higurashi when they walked through the doors.

"Hello Korari," Izayoi said as she hugged her.

"Hello you two. Here to check up on Inuyasha?" Korari asked as she hugged Izayoi then Inu No Taisho.

"Yeah, Kagome told us about it. Are you here to give Kagome some clothes?" Izayoi asked as she pointed to the bag in Korari's hand.

"Yeah and to check up on Naraku. He got into a car accident yesterday," Korari told them as they started to walk towards Inuyasha's room.

"Oh I hope he's okay. Are you working today?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have that many patients today, so I can check up on Inuyasha and Naraku," Mrs. Higurashi told as they stopped in front of Inuyasha's room when a doctor rushed towards them.

"Ruri what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Nothing, I hope. It's just that Inuyasha heart monitor was beeping really fast before being disconnected," Ruri replied. The parents raised a brow before walking into the room. They saw Kagome hovering over Inuyasha with his arm's wrapped around her waist. They could see that they were making out.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha tongued played with hers.

"I'm guessing Inuyasha's okay," Ruri said before turning around and walking out the room. Inu No Taisho cleared his throat, catching both Inuyasha and Kagome's attention. Kagome quickly jumped off of Inuyasha and stood next to him while blushing.

"When did you guys get here?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up.

"A few minutes ago dear," Izayoi said with a smile causing Kagome to blush.

"I brought you some clothes dear," Korari said as she raised up a bag.

"Thanks mom," Kagome replied as she grabbed the bag. She turned around and walked to Inuyasha fancy bathroom that had a shower in it.

"Are you okay dear?" Izayoi asked as walked up to her son.

"Yeah mom," Inuyasha mumbled as he rolled his eyes. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the family before excusing herself to check up on her own son.

**With Mrs. Higurashi and Naraku:**

"Naraku?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stepped into the room. When she didn't get a response she looked at Naraku sleeping form. Naraku walked towards him and smiled down at his sleeping face. She pushed some of his hair out of his face revealing a few scratches and bruises.

"My poor baby," Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh as she ran her finger over a bruise. Naraku silently flinched but stayed asleep. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out the room. When she closed the door, Naraku open his red eyes.

"You can come out now," Naraku said. A black haired woman and Muso walked out from the bathroom.

**With Inuyasha and the family:**

"I'll see you and Naraku after I get out of school," Kagome told Inuyasha before giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. Her and his family had left to pick up some coffee and snacks.

"Naraku's here too?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yeah. Naraku's here too," Kagome said sadly.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Him and his friend, Muso, got in a car accident," Kagome told him. Inuyasha paused.

"Did you say Muso?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Him and Naraku have been friends for about six or seven years now," Kagome confessed. She raised a brow before grabbing her purse and backpack that her mom brought for her.

"Why so many question?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, just curious. Didn't know you're brother had friends," Inuyasha said jokily. Kagome hit him lightly in the chest before kissing him on the lips and walking out the room.

Inuyasha sighed before laying back in his bed.

"Naraku wouldn't know the same Muso that Ongiumo works with. Unless, (pause) it couldn't be," Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"Unless, Naraku is Onigumo," Inuyasha said. He shook his head and reached for his pants that had his phone in it.

"Shippo. I want you to do research on two people. Their names are Naraku Higurashi and Onigumo," Inuyasha said into the phone.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

"Yes mother. I'll be right there," Sesshomaru said as he got out of bed and ended the call with step-mother.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Rin asked as she rolled over.

"Inuyasha's in the hospital, so I'm going to check up on him," Sesshomaru said as he walked to a dresser.

"Want me to come?" Rin asked as she sat up in bed.

"You can see him later. He's in an okay conditions. They're thinking about doing some more test but he's okay. Don't forget Sara going over again," Sesshomaru said as he took off his shirt. Rin bit her lip as she looked at his six pack. Sesshomaru grabbed a pair of boxers and jeans before walking to the bathroom. Rin sighed as she ran laid back in bed and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru walked into the hospital and got a visitor pass before walking past the double doors. When he walked past the double doors, he was stopped by a man with wild black hair wearing a green bandanna around his head.

"Well, if it isn't Sesshomaru Takahashi," the man said with a smirk.

"Muso," Sesshomaru said. Muso nodded before handing Sesshomaru a piece of paper.

"Give this to you brother. It's a gift from my boss," Muso said before walking past him. Sesshomaru looked down at the folded piece of paper before putting it into his pocket and walking towards his brother room.

**With Muso:**

"Sesshomaru has the paper," Muso said into the phone as he walked towards his car.

"Good," a voice said before ending the call.

"Did everything go accord to plan, Naraku?" the black haired woman asked as she sat on the side of Naraku's bed.

"Yes Kagura they finally did. Now I just have to find out who blew up the boat. Go get your sister, Kanna, to check that out," Naraku said. Kagura nodded before getting up.

"I'm going to get some snacks," she said as she got up and walked out the room. When she closed the door and turned around she bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru nodded before walking down the hall. Kagura sighed before walking to the cafeteria.

**With Kagome:**

"Where have you been missy?" Ayame asked Kagome as they changed in the locker room.

"The hospital," Kagome said with a sigh as she put on a gray t-shirt.

"Why?" Eri asked.

"Inuyasha got in an accident yesterday," Kagome said as she tied her gray and white Nike's.

"Aww, did you call and tell Sango?" Ayumi asked.

"I left her a message but I hardly doubt she will answer it since her and Miroku are going at it like bunnies," Kagome replied with a laugh. The girls laughed and started to walk out the locker room when one of the gym teachers blew their whistle.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"Ready for round two?" Miroku panted.

"You know it," Sango replied with a smirk as she rolled on top of him.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Hello little brother," Sesshomaru said as he walked into Inuyasha's room.

"What's up idiot," Inuyasha replied with a smirk as he ate an orange slices. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked towards his parents. He gave his mother a hug, before sitting down next to his father.

"How did you end up like this?" Sesshomaru asked as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Someone tried to blow your brother up," Izayoi said as she turned on the t.v.

"I'm surprised Kagome hasn't killed you yet, for being so stupid," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled and gave him the finger. Izayoi and Inu No Taisho shook their head as Izayoi flipped through the t.v. when she stopped on the news.

"In other news, a boat was blown up at the western docks at one o'clock in the morning. No one were reported dead, but Inuyasha Takahashi was reported to be injured. They have not found-"the anchor man said, but Izayoi flipped the channel to a game show. (love that channel. lol)

"Guess I'll be needing to call Shiori," Inuyasha said as he grabbed a cup of water.

"Hello my wonderful, criminal free in-laws," Manko said as he walked into the room with a briefcase in hand. Next time him was Kietsu. (Tama's wife)

"What are you doing here Manko?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up in his bed. Manko rolled his eyes and gave Izayoi a hug before standing next to her.

"I can't visit my nephew-in-law?" Manko asked with a smile on his face. Kietsu and Inuyasha raised a brow before Manko shrugged and said, "Fine, I was just on my break and hoped, Korari would take me out for lunch." Kietsu snorted at her brother-in-law and continued to check Inuyasha's ribs. After checking his broken leg and around his head, Kietsu wrote something on her chart.

"Well it looks like everything is healing excellently. I could let you out today, but Kagome would be upset since she wants you here longer. So you can possibly check out tonight or tomorrow morning," Kietsu told him. Inuyasha nodded in response. Kietsu smiled at the family before walking out the room. As she was walking out, two police officer walked in.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, We would like to ask you some question," the police officer with blonde hair said. Inuyasha was about to respond would Manko leaned off the wall and stood in front of Inuyasha's bed.

"My client doesn't have anything to answer for you or any of your friends. Now I would like you to leave because if you don't then you would be trespassing and that would be a law suit that the police station do not want," Manko told them. The police officers nodded before quickly walking out the room.

"Rookies," Manko mumbled.

"Why did those cops run out the room scared? Oh," Mrs. Higurashi said as she saw her brother-in-law in the room.

"You need to stop scaring people," she said as she checked Inuyasha's blood pressure. Manko shrugged in response.

"You going to take me out for lunch?" Manko asked. Korari rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and Inu No Taisho, would you like to join us?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she put a pencil into her white doctor's coat. Sesshomaru shook his head no as he watched t.v.

"Sure," Izayoi said with a smile as her and Inu No Taisho got up. Izayoi gave her sons a kiss on the cheek before following her husband and in-laws out the door. Once the doors were closed, Sesshomaru pulled out the piece of paper.

"Muso told me to give this to you," Sesshomaru said as he handed him the piece of paper.

"Muso was at the hospital?" Inuyasha asked as he took the piece of paper. Sesshomaru nodded in response. Inuyasha open the folded piece of paper and read the message. He smirked and folded the paper back up

"What was it?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled out his phone to check his email.

"Oh nothing. It's just that a lot of money is coming my way in a few months," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he reached for the remote. Sesshomaru shrugged as he typed in his password.

**With Kagome (after she had volleyball practice… so around 6 o'clock):**

"Bye guys," Kagome told her friends before getting into her car.

"So hungry," Kagome mumbled as she took out an apple from her backpack when her phone began to ring.

"Hello," Kagome said as she answered the phone.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled into the phone.

"What?" Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her apple. She turned on her car and began to drive out the parking lot.

"The new maid was flirting with Sesshomaru," Rin said. (Changed the wording a little :P)

"Fire her then," Kagome replied as she stopped at a red light.

"I can't. She's actually good at her job," Rin confessed as she bit her lip.

"Does Sesshomaru want to keep her too?" Kagome asked as she took another bite of her apple.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure he doesn't care as long as he has someone to clean and make food," Rin said with a chuckle. Kagome let out a laugh as she started to drive again when the light turned green.

"Well don't hire her then. Hire some older lady," Kagome told her as she stopped at a stop sign.

"I can't," Rin said then took a pause.

"I already told her she got the job," Rin responded.

"Rin!'" Kagome yelled.

"What? I was so excited and hungry. She started making food and it was so good," Rin responded. Kagome shook her head before taking another bite of her apple.

"Don't let food control you Rin. If you want, I can toughen the girl up. Or she could work for me and Inuyasha. We still haven't hired anyone to work for us yet," Kagome replied as she drove into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Thanks Kagome. And you don't have to toughen her up. I can do that," Rin responded.

"Ohhh, tiger got claws," Kagome said with a giggle causing Rin to laugh.

"Where are you at? Maybe we can go out for dinner," Rin suggested as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry I can't. Inuyasha's in the hospital. And I'm pretty sure he might be coming out today," Kagome replied.

"He looked fine when I came to visit him earlier," Rin told her as she sat down at the kitchen table with her laptop in front of her.

"I hope he is. When he's completely healed, I'm beating him and making him sleep on the couch," Kagome told her as she parked her car then turned it off.

Rin laughed and replied," You know you wouldn't do that to your man." Kagome chuckled before getting out the car while grabbing her purse.

"We'll see Rin. I gotta go. Call you later and maybe we can reschedule going out for dinner," Kagome told her.

"Okay. See you later, bye," Rin said.

"Bye," Kagome responded as ended the call. Kagome put her phone in her purse and walked inside the hospital. Once Kagome got a visitor pass, she went to go visit her brother first. When she open the door, the scene she saw shocked her.

"Oh my gosh. You guys," Kagome said as she covered her eyes.

"Sorry," Kagura let out a nervous chuckle as she fixed her shirt and got off of Naraku who pulled down his hospital grown.

"That's not what I want to see when I come visit my brother," Kagome said as she uncovered her eyes. Naraku rolled his eyes and said," Like you and Inuyasha haven't done more." Kagome gave him the finger before walking pass Kagura, and stood in front of her brother.

"You okay?" Kagome asked as she bent down and gave him a hug.

"Yeah," Naraku responded.

"Good," Kagome said before hitting him in his arm.

"Owww. Why did you do that?" Naraku asked.

"How can you and Muso be so stupid. Where is he so I can beat him up too," Kagome said.

"One, it wasn't my fault. And two, he's not here, he didn't get as badly hurt as I did," Naraku told her. Kagome nodded before taking a seat next to his bed. Kagura excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kagome and Naraku talked for an hour before Kagome told him she was going to see Inuyasha. Naraku nodded in response. Kagome gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before walking out the room while passing Kagura on her way out.

"You should really lock the door next time," Naraku said as he sat up in his bed. Kagura rolled her as she closed and locked the door.

"Upset because we got interrupted? Why didn't you tell me that Kagome was seeing Inuyasha?" Kagura said as she walked towards Naraku.

"And have you beg her to talk to Sesshomaru for you? Sorry slipped my mind," Naraku responded as he looked at her. Kagura glared at him as she got into the bed and straddle his lap.

"Is that jealous I detect in your voice, Naraku?" Kagura teased as she leaned forward.

"No," Naraku said as he looked her in her red eyes. Kagura smiled as she sealed her lips with his.

**With Kagome:**

"How are you?" Kagome asked as she sat on Inuyasha's bed.

"Amazing," Inuyasha told her as he grabbed her waist and sat her on his lap. Kagome smiled and looked him in his eyes.

"That's good," Kagome said as she leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"You too can't get enough of each other," Manko said as he walked in with his sister-in-law. Kagome sighed and gave Inuyasha a small smile before getting off of him.

"Well it looks like you can leave today Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smiled as she went to go check his ribs.

"Ohh Kagome, I have your camera chip that you let me borrow last week," Manko said as he reached into his back pocket and took out the chip. Kagome reached to go get it with her left hand when Manko looked down at her fingers.

"Oh Kami!" Manko shouted.

"What?" Kagome said with a jump.

"What's that on your finger?" Manko asked. Kagome looked down and bite her lip.

"An engagement ring," Kagome said as she looked at him.

"When did this happen?" Manko asked with a smirk as he inspected Kagome's ring finger.

"After Sango wedding," Kagome said slowly. Manko nodded and smiled down at her finger.

"Uncle Manko," Kagome said.

"Yes," Manko said as he looked up at her.

"Are you high? You seemed a little to calm," Kagome told him.

"Oh no dear, I'm…mm. I'm not sure why I'm so call. Maybe because I knew it would happen," Manko told her.

"Are you happy for us?" Kagome asked. Manko nodded.

"So you accept Inuyasha now?" Kagome asked with hope in her eye

"Ha, you're funny" Manko replied with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"So all you have to do is sign these papers, give to the woman at the front desk and you can be released," Mrs. Higurashi told her son-in-law with a smile. Inuyasha nodded and took the clip board out of Mrs. Higurashi hands.

"Come on Manko. Isn't it past time to pick up Karna?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a raised eye brow.

"Kietsu is picking her up," Manko responded with a shrug.

"Kietsu's working," Korari told him.

"Shit!" Manko said as he ran out the room. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and followed her brother-in-law out the room.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was trying to get out the bed. He stood up but hissed when he felt pain shoot through his left leg.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she ran over towards him.

"Yeah," he said as he sat back down. Kagome grabbed his clothes and helped him put on his pants. He took off his hospital gown before Kagome helped him put on his shirt.

Kagome slowly button up his shirt as Inuyasha watched her. When she button all the button, she stood up. Inuyasha looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome bent down and sealed their lips together. Inuyasha leaned them back on the bed. Kagome slipped her tongue past his lips. Inuyasha groan as he played with her tongue. Inuyasha grabbed and squeezed her butt while they were kissing. Kagome played with his bangs as she bit his bottom lip. They pulled away from each other panting. Kagome slowly laid her body on his body, being careful she didn't hurt his healing ribs.

"I'm glad you're safe," Kagome mumbled into his shirt. Inuyasha kissed her head in response.

"When I was in the boat, I was thinking about you. I wanted to see again, I wanted you to know that I love," Inuyasha told her.

"I already know that," Kagome told him as she raised her head and looked down at him.

"And I want you to know I love you, always," Kagome said as she gave him a chaste kiss.

"I already know that," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Sukai Skye**

**Otakugirl00**

**Fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**starfireten**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**TinaLovesBleach**

**Tiff Taffy0409**

**Jess**

**Kat**

**Mary**

**SailorSweehun**

**jj**

**Carmen**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^(I added another summary ;D)**

**P.s.s. There are pictures on my profile of the houses and etc.**

**P.s.s.s. Around Thursday (If I don't update before then) think about Princess Inume because I have this big test for school and I do absolute horrible on them… took a pretest and got 11 wrong out of the thirty. (so bad…)I'm smart, but not good a taking test. So around 8:20 a.m Thursday, just think about Princess Inume and think, "You can do this Girl!" lol. Thanks if you do it. Need all the support. Lol :P**

**P.s.s.s.s. So I just found out how to upload chapters from my phone, but haven't found out how to type a document on it…. So if anyone knows how to do it PM me. ^_^**

**Next chapter preview:**

"**You fucking knew what you were getting into when you agreed to date me," Inuyasha growled. Kagome rolled her eyes in response.**

"**I'm fucking tired of your little attitude Kagome," Inuyasha told her.**

"**And I'm fucking tired of you. You're never home, you're always working late, you treat me like one of your little sluts," Kagome yelled.**

"**You would know right. Right? Because you fucking know everything. You don't so just stay in your place little girl," Inuyasha said as he stood up and started to walk away.**

"**Wow. Very fucking mature Inuyasha. Walk away, that's all you fucking do because you're a damn coward!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha paused in his steps.**

"**What the hell did you just say?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes flashed red.**

'**Show mate who is alpha!" his demon screamed in his head. **

"**A weak, stupid ass, little boy. What the hell are you going to do about it?" Kagome asked angrily as she stomped towards him and poked him in his chest.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Alpha

"Are you comfortable? Do you need anything? Pop, water? You look like you're hungry. Let me make you a sandwich," Kagome said as she ran out the living room.

After Inuyasha had gotten dressed, grabbed all his stuff, and checked out the hospital, Kagome drove them home. Kagome has been asking Inuyasha if he was okay or if he needed anything ever since they got home and she situated him on the couch.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, placed his feet on the coffee table then grabbed the remote. He took his phone out his pocket, when he felt it vibrate.

**To: Inuyasha**

**From: Bankotsu **

**We got the stuff**

Inuyasha smirked then set his phone down on the couch as Kagome walked into the living room with a tray filled of food.

"I didn't know what you wanted so, I made various things," Kagome told him as she set the tray of food down on the table. Inuyasha reached up, grabbed her arm and dragged her on the couch, so she was sitting next to him.

"Relax," he told her. Kagome looked up at him, sighed then smiled.

"I guess so," Kagome said as she bent down to pick up a plate filled with apple slices.

"How was school?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed an apple slice off the plate.

"It was okay. Uncle Tama surprisingly didn't give us any homework," Kagome told him as she grabbed another plate, but this time it was filled with turkey and ham sandwiches.

"Did you tell your friends that you're getting married?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"No. Not yet. I don't want them blabbering to Sango before I do," Kagome told him as she handed him a turkey sandwich.

"When are Sango and Miroku coming back?" Inuyasha asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"In two weeks I think," Kagome replied as she grabbed a handful of chips off a plate on the coffee table. Inuyasha nodded then asked," Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Somewhere on a beach or the place we went for my birthday," Kagome said with a smile on her face. Inuyasha nodded and continued to eat his sandwich.

"Oh shoot. I didn't check my email," Kagome said as she set the plates in Inuyasha's lap and got up.

"Why do you need to check your emails?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed a water bottle.

"To see if anyone applied for the job I put up," Kagome responded as she walked out the living room. Inuyasha continued eating.

Two minutes later, Kagome walked down the stair with her laptop in hand. She turned on her laptop before grabbing an apple slice from the plate in Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha flipped the channels.

"Oh!" Kagome squealed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face her.

"Forty five people applied," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Mmm," Inuyasha responded as he continued to flip through the channels. Kagome looked through people's profile and resume as Inuyasha watched t.v.

"So I narrowed it down to twenty five people," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"When are you going to interview?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sometime this week or next," Kagome replied. Inuyasha nodded and set the plates on the coffee table. He grabbed Kagome's laptop, which she protested, and set it on the coffee table.

"Come sit on daddy's lap. He wants to tell you something," Inuyasha said. Kagome slowly got up then sat in his lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you feeling okay? Am I hurting your leg?" Kagome asked.

"You're fantastic," Inuyasha said as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her onto of his hard on. Kagome bit her lip when she felt his erection by her opening.

"What did daddy need to tell me?" Kagome asked as she moved her face closer to his.

"That he loves his baby," Inuyasha responded as he nipped on her lip.

"Mmmm. Does he?" Kagome whispered against his lips.

"Very much," Inuyasha replied as he sealed their lips.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru:**

"How did Sara do today?" Sesshomaru asked as he typed something on his laptop.

"Good," Rin replied. Sesshomaru nodded and continued to type on his laptop.

"But," Rin started; Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"I don't like how she flirts with you," Rin confessed. Sesshomaru stopped typing and turned to face Rin who was standing in the arch way of the kitchen.

"Come here," he said as he scooted his chair back. Rin walked towards him then sat in his lap.

"Now, I'm only going to tell you once. I don't want anyone other than the beautiful woman sitting in my lap," Sesshomaru told her causing Rin to smile.

"You mean it?" Rin asked.

"Always," Sesshomaru responded as he leaned down to give her a passionate kiss.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"Yash!" Kagome moan as Inuyasha took a nipple inside his mouth. His left hand squeezed her right breast while his right hand grabbed her butt. Kagome hands were in his hair. Kagome rocked her hips into Inuyasha's hard on. Inuyasha groan around her nipple. He took his mouth off her nipple leaving a saliva trail from her nipple to his mouth.

"Daddy needs to show you something in the bedroom," Inuyasha husky voice told her. Kagome giggled, got off his lap, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him up. Inuyasha followed a shirtless Kagome to their bedroom. Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome's hip sway side to side.

'This is going to be a good night,' Inuyasha thought.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"We should do something other than lying in bed," Sango said as she looked over at Miroku. Miroku open his mouth to respond but Sango stopped him.

"And having sex," Sango finished.

"Making love dear," Miroku responded with a smirk

"Anyway, we can go compete in the couple's ping pong match or skiing race. Or maybe we can go watch a movie in the lounge," Sango said as she looked through the resort's brochure.

"All sounds fun to me. What movies are they going to play?" Miroku asked as he turned the t.v. on. Sango read through the movies before telling Miroku they were all sappy romance movies. Miroku groan as he flipped through the channels and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

**A week later:**

Sara would work every other day for Sesshomaru and Rin. Whenever Sesshomaru was there, she would try to flirt with him but Sesshomaru was either not paying attention to her or working on his laptop. Rin would smile at Sara failed attempts to flirt with her boyfriend.

Sango and Miroku had finally decided to leave their room. They played in the ping pong match and got second place. Sango is competitive, so she blamed Miroku for being lazy and not hitting the winning point. They would occasionally go to the community lounge and watch a movie that was playing.

After Inuyasha 'showed' Kagome the 'surprise' in the bedroom, Inuyasha has been very busy. Sometimes he would show up home until three of four o' clock in the morning. Kagome would often give him the cold shoulder in the morning, but Inuyasha would change that before dropping her off at school.

"Don't forget to pick me up so we can go out to Sakura's tonight," Kagome told Inuyasha through the window.

"I won't," Inuyasha responded as he leaned over and gave his mate a kiss. When they pulled away Kagome smiled and leaned out the window.

"Aww," Ayame said as her and Eri stood outside. Kagome blushed and followed her friends inside the school.

"How are you Mrs. Takahashi?" Ayame asked.

"How did you find out?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Find out what?" Eri asked.

"Oh.. mmm, nothing," Kagome said with a nervous chuckle.

"Kagome," Ayame said as she turned towards her friend.

"Oh look, it's Mari. Let me go say hi to her," Kagome said as she ran towards Mari.

"There's a secret and I want to know what it is," Ayame told Eri. Eri nodded in agreement.

**At lunch:**

"So Kagome," Ayame started as Kagome sat down at the lunch table.

"What?" Kagome asked as she handed her cousin some money to get her some lunch.

"How are you and Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Good," Kagome replied as she looked around the table as she sat down. Kagome ran her left hand through her hand.

"That's good. So when did he pop the question?" Ayame asked with a smirk. Kagome froze.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, don't act like we don't see that bright rock on your finger," Yuka replied with a smile.

"Show us the ring," Ayumi said excitedly. Kagome smiled and brought down her left hand, showing them the ring.

"Oh my gosh!" the girls squealed.

"When did he ask you?" Ayame asked as she looked at the ring.

"After Sango's weddings," Kagome told them.

"Didn't I tell you? Weddings make other people thinking about marriage," Ayame said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and set her hand back on the table.

""So when are you going to have the wedding?" Eri asked.

"The wedding will probably be after graduation," Kagome said.

"What wedding?" Haru asked.

"Kagome's," Yuka said.

"Whoa. When the fuck did this happen?" Haru asked as he set their food down on the table.

"After Sango's wedding. Your dad didn't tell you about it?" Kagome asked.

"He probably did but I probably wasn't listening. Uncle Tama doesn't know. He would have told the whole by now," Haru said as he grabbed a bag of chips.

"And he better not know. I'm going to tell him and watch him pass out," Kagome said as she glared at her cousin.

"My lips are sealed," Haru said with a smile as he walked away.

"I would so love to seal his lips for him," Ayame said, the girls nodded in agreement. Kagome shook her head as she began to eat her lunch.

**After volleyball practice:**

Kagome waited outside for Inuyasha to pick her up. It has been thirty minutes since volleyball practice was over and everyone had left and gone home. The doors to the school were locked and the nearest bust stop was about ten minutes away.

Kagome sighed and started to take the fifteen minute walk house (original house).

"Kagome dear! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she open the door for her daughter.

"Hi mama. Inuyasha kinda forgot to pick me up from school and I forgot my phone at home," Kagome said as she took off her scarf and coat.

"Ohh, dear. Let me make you some hot chocolate. You look cold," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked to the kitchen. Kagome sighed and set her backpack and purse by the door before walking towards the living room. She looked at a clock in the hallway and saw that it was seven o'clock. She sighed and walked into the living room. She grabbed the phone off a tall table, next to the couch, and dialed the number to Sakura's (she remembered the number by heart. Lol.)

"Hello this is Azy from Sakura's. How may I help you?" a woman's voice said.

"Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi. I would like to cancel my reservation for today," Kagome told her as she took the cup of hot chocolate from her mothers. She took a sip of it while waiting for Azy response.

"Mmm, Ms. Higurashi that reservation was already canceled for today," Azy replied. Kagome nearly spat out her coffee.

"Ohh, by who?" Kagome asked as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. Mrs. Higurashi could tell that her daughter was getting angry. She sat on the couch and waited for her daughter to get done talking on the phone.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Azy said.

"Oh I see. Thank you for giving me that information. Bye," Kagome said before ending the call. Kagome then dialed Inuyasha's number. She was sent straight to voicemail. Kagome ended the call then slammed her phone back on the table.

"That idiot. Kami I just..uhh," Kagome yelled as she paced the living room. Mrs. Higurashi just sat on the couch watching her daughter.

"I mean, I understand if you're busy but you should at least called or got somebody to pick me up or something," Kagome ranted on as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"You know what, I'm going to go find that moron," Kagome said as she handed her empty cup of hot chocolate to her mother and walked out the room.

"Glad I was a big help dear," Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

(Kagome has two cars…. So ones at the house and one is at Inuyasha and her house)

"Now where would that bastard be," Kagome mumbled to herself. Then a thought popped into her head.

"The club," Kagome said as she started her car and drove towards the club.

**With Inuyasha: **

"So send two of your men to the western docks then add two more a mile away," Inuyasha told Bankotsu. Bankotsu nodded as Koga and him sat in front of Inuyasha.

"Where's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down in his chair.

"He should be downstairs. Let me go get him," Koga said as he started to get up, but paused in his step when the door was bust open.

"Where the fucking hell have you been?" Kagome asked as she walked into Inuyasha's office.

"I've been here since I'm busy," Inuyasha replied as he turned on his laptop.

"Really. Busy. So when you want sex, 'Whoops, sorry Yash, I'm kinda of busy right. Maybe we can do it later,' "Kagome told him with a glare.

"You left me out in the damn snow because you're dumbass didn't have enough common sense to think so 'Oh, I'm a little busy. Let me send someone to pick up my mate, who didn't have her car or phone,'" Kagome said.

"Look Kagome. I'm fucking busy right now, so can you please leave the damn room so I can fucking concentrate. Just go back to the house," Inuyasha told her as he looked up at her.

"Don't fucking expect me to be there," Kagome said as she stormed out the room.

"Fuck," Inuyasha said as he got up, slammed his computer lid down, and shoved it in his desk draw.

"Go find Shippo and ask him if he found out anything," Inuyasha said as he locked his draw and ran out the room.

"Kagome has him wrapped around her finger," Koga told Bankotsu with a smirk.

"Yup," Bankotsu responded with a chuckle. They both got up and walked out Inuyasha's office. They locked it before they walked downstairs to find Shippo.

**With Kagome:**

Kagome slammed her car door shut before stomping to the house. When she made it to the door step, Inuyasha was pulling up to the house. Kagome glared at him before opening up the door and walking into the house. She slammed the door behind her. She started to walk towards the stairs when a hand grabbed her elbow.

"What the fuck is your damn problem?" Inuyasha asked her with narrowed eyes. Kagome glared at him, moved her elbow, and started to walk to the living room.

"Don't fucking walk away from me," Inuyasha told her as she stomped in the middle of the living room.

"My damn problem is that my mate is always fucking busy doing his 'work'," Kagome told him, putting quotation marks around work.

"You fucking knew that might happen when you agreed to date me," Inuyasha growled. Kagome rolled her eyes in response. (changed the words a little )

"I'm fucking tired of your little attitude Kagome," Inuyasha told her.

"And I'm fucking tired of you. You're never home, you're always working late, you treat me like one of your little sluts," Kagome yelled.

"You would know right. Right? Because you fucking know everything. You don't so just stay in your place little girl," Inuyasha said as started to walk away.

"Wow. Very fucking mature Inuyasha. Walk away, that's all you fucking do because you're a damn coward!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha paused in his steps.

"What the hell did you just say?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes flashed red.

'Show mate who is alpha!" his demon screamed in his head.

"You are a weak, stupid ass, little boy. What the hell are you going to do about it?" Kagome asked angrily as she stomped towards him and poked him in his chest. Before she knew it, she was slammed against the wall with Inuyasha towering over her.

"You will show me respect," Inuyasha growled out.

"When I think you deserve it then I will show it," Kagome snapped. She squeaked in surprise when Inuyasha right fist slammed against the wall next to her face. Kagome turned her head towards his fist that was in the wall.

"What the hell if wrong with you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ignored her question, grabbed her wrist, and started to drag her upstairs.

"What the fuck are you doing? Inuyasha let go! Inuyasha stop it and let my wrist go!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha as he dragged her up the stairs.

"Shut the fuck up, now!" Inuyasha roared at her as he turned around. Kagome paused and looked into his red eyes. 'Why are his eyes red?' Kagome thought as Inuyasha continued to drag her up the stairs. 'I sense a lot of demon aura coming from him. Is this his demon side?' Kagome thought. But her thoughts were stopped when Inuyasha threw the door open and threw Kagome on their bed. Inuyasha began to stalk towards her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she crawled backwards on the bed.

"I'm going to teach my mate to submit to her alpha," Inuyasha said as he stood in front of her bed.

**In the eastern territory:**

"And how the hell were you not able to get her? She was fucking walking by herself!" Garamru yelled at Tokajin and Kotatsu.

"We tried but Inuyasha had men there to guard her," Tokajin said. Garamaru sucked in a long breath.

"Did you guys see who they were?" Garamaru asked.

"No sir," Kotatsu as he bent his head down. Garamaru let out a silent curse before telling them to keep watching Kagome. They nodded before leaving the room. As they were leaving the room they passed Moryomaru.

"Garamaru," Moryomaru said as he stood in front of his desk.

"What?" Garamaru snapped as he looked through some papers.

"Inuyasha has relocated his office," Moryomaru said.

"To where?" Garamaru asked as he looked up at him.

"I'm not sure but Kageromaru went to get some more documents from his original office but couldn't find anything. Not even a bank statement," Moryomaru replied.

"Shit. How could we not have seen that coming?" Garamaru mumbled.

"I'll have Hakudoshi check up on this," Moryomaru said as he walked out the office.

"It seems like your plans are back firing on you, Garamaru," a man with black hair and pale skin said from the chair against the wall. The man smirked at Garamaru's frustrated face.

"Not all of them," Garamaru told the man with a smirk.

'Soon, everything that you have Inuyasha Takahashi will be mine,' the black haired man thought.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he thrust into her from behind. Inuyasha had taken off all her and his clothes when he go in the bed. Kagome tried to snap Inuyasha back to normal but he wouldn't listen to her. He had position her on her hands and knees before entering her from behind (doggy-style!.lol)

"You will fucking respect me. Do you understand me bitch?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled her head back so she was looking at him. Kagome bite her lip in response. Inuyasha growled and thrust faster, and harder into her opening. Inuyasha bent his head down and bite her mating mark. Kagome screamed in response. Inuyasha let go of her hair and started to play with her clit.

'Kami, this feels so good,' Kagome thought. Inuyasha released her neck as he roared out his release. Inuyasha pinched her clit causing Kagome to explode.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, before falling on his side bringing Kagome along with him. A minute later, Inuyasha maneuvered his body so he was on top of her. Kagome turned her face to the side.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her face, moving it so she was looking at him.

"Hi," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha bit his lip.

"Sorry that my demon was a little too rough," Inuyasha said as he bent down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"It's okay. I kind of liked it rough," Kagome told him.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his shoulders.

"I do, alpha," Kagome replied with a smirk. Inuyasha smiled and thrust into her. Kagome threw her head back while arching her back.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"I don't want to leave this resort," Sango said as her and Miroku laid in their bed.

"We still have another week," Miroku told her.

"I know, but when I get back I have a lot of work to do," Sango replied with a sigh. Miroku laughed and pulled Sango close to him.

"You'll have Kagome or your other friends to help you with it," Miroku responded.

"I wonder what Kagome's up to. Maybe I should turn my phone on," Sango said as Miroku leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

"Maybe tomorrow," Sango mumbled.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha (in the morning):**

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as turned over in bed.

"So glad, that yesterday was my last day of school (winter break :P). I really need to read about dog demon and their instincts," Kagome mumbled as she looked over to her side expecting Inuyasha to be there but he wasn't. Kagome sighed.

"I guess last night changed nothing between us," Kagome said sadly. She sat up and pulled the covers up to cover her naked chest. She was about to get out the bed when Inuyasha walked into the room with a tray in his left hand and a bouquet of roses in the other.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"Nowhere," Kagome said as she got back in the bed. Inuyasha walked over to her and handed her the bouquet of roses. Kagome took them with a smile. She sniffed them before looking up at him. He sat the tray in her lap before walking towards his side of the bed. He got in the bed and sat next to her. There was an awkward silence before Kagome said, "About last night." Inuyasha sighed then said," I'm sorry."

"Whoa. What did you say Takahashi?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Shut up. I should have be spending more time with you-," he started.

"And less time working. I barely see you anymore and I don't like that. I want to see you, talk to you, touch you, and do everything to you when I want. And not only for a second because you're busy. We barely go out or talk to each other," Kagome confessed.

"And I'm going to fix that," Inuyasha told her as he looked in her eyes.

"No more working late hours?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well not all the time. Hey, I have to work and make money," Inuyasha defended.

"Fair enough, I guess," Kagome said with a sigh as she ate a piece of bacon.

"We are going to go on more dates, spend more time, and share more intimate moments together," Inuyasha replied as he rubbed her thigh. Kagome giggled and leaned over to give him a passionate kiss.

"We better," Kagome mumbled again his lips.

"We will," Inuyasha said as he took the tray off her lap and set it on her night stand.

"Are you sure Takahashi," Kagome whispered as she dropped the covers revealing her bare chest.

"You bet," Inuyasha responded as he bent down and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Abby3**

**Sukai Skye**

**Otakugirl00**

**Fanficnewbiee**

**Kagz419**

**Amari**

**Tiff Taffy0409**

**Kat**

**Mary**

**jj**

**Carmen**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^(I added another summary ;D)**

**P.s.s. There are pictures on my profile**

**P.s.s.s. We reached over 400 reviews ^-^. Almost cried. I didn't think this story would go that far, but seeing everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed the story makes me so happy every day. So thank you, thank you, thank you!^_^**

**Next chapter Preview:**

"**Kagome! Get down!" a man with black hair tied in a braid yelled as he pushed her on the ground just as a bullet hit her car.**

"**What's going on?" Kagome asked as the man shoved her in the back seat. The man grabbed her keys off the ground and hopped into her car. He turned the car on and drove off.**

The next chapter will be longer and have very intimate and funny moments. A secret will come out too!

**Another preview (Because I'm happy… and ):**

"**Kami Takahashi," Kagome mumbled against Inuyasha's lips while pushing Inuyasha's jacket down.**

"**Ms. Higurashi we have to stop. I'm your boss and I'm married. What if my wife comes home," Inuyasha said.**

"**I don't care Mr. Takahashi. I love you more than her," Kagome responded as she grabbed his tie and pulled him down so she could kiss his lips. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushed her against a wall.**

**(Role-play^_^) **


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Why would he?

"So night (kiss) it's just going to be (kiss) you, me, and (kiss) the bed," Inuyasha mumbled in between kisses.

"Yes sir," Kagome replied as she leaned up and gave Inuyasha another kiss before tying his tie.

"I'm not letting anything distract me tonight," Inuyasha told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you won't. Because if you do, you won't be having kids," Kagome told him as she yanked on his tie. Inuyasha cough and straighten himself back up as Kagome smiled at him.

"Yes dear," Inuyasha responded before bending down and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha nipped on her bottom lip. After another minute, Kagome lightly pushed Inuyasha away.

"Go before you're late to your meeting," Kagome said against his lips. Inuyasha gave her a peck and a smack on the butt before unwrapping his arms from her waist.

"I'll see you later," Inuyasha said before walking out the kitchen. Kagome leaned out her seat to watch him leave. Her eyes traveled towards his butt. She bit her lip before sitting back in her seat.

"I really need to stop being so horny," Kagome mumbled to herself as she took a sip of her pop.

"I guess I can go shopping to pick up some food and some costumes for tonight," Kagome said happily as she jumped off her chair and ran out the kitchen to go upstairs to change her clothes.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"I'm 100% sure, Inuyasha," Shippo said confidently as he looked at his boss who was looking at a picture of Hakudoshi going into his boat.

"I also have a conversation between him and Moryomaru," Shippo told him. Inuyasha nodded and continued to look through the pictures of Hakudoshi and Moryomaru.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha asked as he showed Shippo a picture of a man with black hair which was in a ponytail with some hair sticking out. The man also had red slashes under his eyes. Shippo reached over and took the picture.

"I'm not sure. I'll have Soten look that up," Shippo said as he looked at the picture before putting it into a folder.

"Did you find anything out about Naraku Higurashi and Onigumo?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his chair and put his legs unto the table.

"Yeah Why did you want me to look up information about Kagome's brother and the man you get your drugs from?" Shippo asked as he took two folder out his messenger back. Inuyasha shrugged in response as he played with a pen. Shippo rolled his eyes before pulling out a piece of paper.

"Naraku, age 22, lives with his step mother. Both of his parents died. His father died from cancer while his mother died from child birth. He's whoa," Shippo said as he read over the words again.

"He's what?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Shippo.

"He's a spider hanyo and can shapeshift," Shippo said as he looked up at his boss.

"Wait his father's a demon?" Inuyasha asked as he put his feet down and sat up in his seat.

"Ahhh," Shippo said as he looked through another piece of paper.

"No. Neither is his mother. That's weird," Shippo said as he looked up at Inuyasha.

"How is that possible?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Onigumo on the other hand, I couldn't find out that much information about him other than the fact that he's associate with Muso," Shippo said as he looked through some more papers.

"Wait, doesn't Onigumo mean demon spider?" Shippo asked. (Thank Inuyasha Wiki. Lol ;P)

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"And Naraku's a spider demon. Don't you think they're somehow connected?" Shippo asked.

"I know their connected somehow but I don't think Naraku would name himself after what he is," Inuyasha said.

"Or would he?" Shippo questioned. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"How long has Onigumo been selling his product?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at a picture of him and Kagome.

"For about 7 years," Shippo said.

'Yeah. Him and Naraku have been friends for about six or seven years now,' Kagome confessed. Inuyasha thought, remembering what Kagome said.

"So if Naraku is Onigumo that means that he would have been selling drugs since he was 15. That doesn't seem right. He would still be in high school," Inuyasha told Shippo.

"Right. I think I have a document of his high school life. Mmmm, it looks like he had straight A's in school. He barely left his house. He spent a lot of time on his computer," Shippo read off. (lol. That's me^_^)

"So he could have been doing some online trade," Shippo told him. Inuyasha nodded but kept thinking.

'If he was selling drugs when he was 15, where would he be getting it from?' he thought. He was pulled out of his thought when he heard Shippo laugh.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"His father gave his a white baboon pelt for his fourteenth birthday. That's so stupid," Shippo said before laughing again. Inuyasha paused. Shippo stopped laughing when he noticed Inuyasha freeze.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? I thought you would have found that funny too. I mean who wants a..a..a," Shippo started but stopped when he looked down at a picture of Onigumo.

"Oh my gosh!" Shippo squeaked as he shoved the pictures in Inuyasha's face.

"That's the pelt. That's him!" Shippo said in shock. Inuyasha grabbed the papers from in front of his face and looked down at the photo and paper.

"What are you going to tell Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said as he handed Shippo back the pictures and documents.

"But her brother's a drug lord. Shouldn't she know?" Shippo asked as he put his papers and photos back into his folders.

"We don't know that for a fact. Just find out some more information and who that guy Moryomaru was talking with," Inuyasha told him. Shippo nodded before putting his stuff back into his messenger bag and getting up. Shippo gave Inuyasha a wave before walking out the room. Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Could Naraku really be Onigumo?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Inuyasha ran a hand down his face before setting his head on his desk.

"For Kagome's sake, I hope he isn't," Inuyasha said as he looked up at a picture of Kagome sitting on his lap while kissing on the cheek.

**With Kagome:**

"Really?" Rin asked as she stood behind a check-out counter.

"Yes, I mean why would they put a lover lanes in a mall, where a kid could go in at any time. But I shouldn't be complaining, I got Inuyasha a little something-something," Kagome replied with a smile as she held up two bags.

"Ohhh, so you and Inuyasha are going to have a romantic night tonight?" Rin asked with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Hello ladies," Haru said as he walked up to Rin and Kagome with a girl by his side.

"Hey," they responded. Haru whispered something in the girl's ear before turning back to the girls. The girl beside Haru's side left as Haru began to talk to Rin and Kagome.

"You on a date?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Haru replied with a smirk as he leaned against the counter.

"Is that going to work?" Rin asked with a grin.

"Do Kagome and Inuyasha ever stop sticking their tongues down each other throat?" Haru asked as he popped a pepper mint in his mouth.

"Shut up," Kagome said as she slapped him on the chest with a blush on her cheeks. Rin giggled at the two cousins.

**On the other end of the store:**

"Hey Kikyo, isn't that Kagome?" a black hair with two ponytails asked as she pointed in Kagome's direction. Kikyo looked away from the rack of clothes and in the direction her friend was pointing at.

"That is but what is she doing with that guy?" Kikyo asked with a smile on her face. She quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two.

"Who are you sending that to?" a black hair girl with a ponytail asked.

"Who the fuck do you think to, Kocho?" Tsubaki asked as she shuffled through a rack of clothes.

"Inuyasha," Asuka told her sister.

"Ohhh," Kocho said as she watched her friend type a message to Inuyasha.

"That bitch is so gone," Kikyo said as she watched Kagome talk to the guy.

**With Inuyasha:**

Ding!

"The fuck," Inuyasha mumbled as he raised his head up and looked at his phone. His phone light up before turning back to black. Inuyasha sighed and reached for it. He unlocked his phone then read the message. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was from.

"Why the hell did I give her my number?" Inuyasha said as he looked at the message.

"Because you're an idiot," Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room. Inuyasha looked up and glared at his brother before looking back at the message. The message was a picture of Kagome and Haru with Rin standing in the middle. Kikyo texted: _I was just shopping and was wondering who the guy was with Kagome._

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and texted back: _ Her cousin._ Inuyasha turned off his phone and looked at his brother who was now sitting in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"I ran into Shippo. And noticed he had some papers about your brother-in-law and Onigumo," Sesshomaru told him.

"So," Inuyasha responded with a shrug.

"Why are you looking up information about them? Maybe because you think those to have a connection. Maybe because you think they are the same person," Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha just stared at his brother.

"Do you have any useful information?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just connect the dots. Even the simplest fact can be the answer to the riddle," Sesshomaru replied.

"Thanks for those words of wisdom, dumbass," Inuyasha responded with a roll of the eyes. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Ohh, just in case you wanted to know, Moryomaru is working with Garamaru. You know him, he's the man money and shipment you stole a couple years ago," Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"Fuck," Inuyasha silently cursed. 'So him and Moryomaru are working together to try to take my territory and Kagome.' Inuyasha thought.

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before walking out the office.

'So Maso was working with Moryomaru, Hakudoshi, and Garamaru. But I feel like there's a fifth party,' Inuyasha thought as he leaned back in his seat.

'But who would it be?' he thought before getting up and walking to his mini bar.

**With Kagome:**

"Bye Rin," Kagome said as she gave her a hug and walked out the clothing store. Rin waved as she watched her friend walk out her family's store. She turned when she heard someone set their stuff down.

"Hi, ohh," Rin said as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Hi Rin. How are you?" Kikyo asked with a smirk on her face. Rin rolled her eyes and continued to check the girls out.

"That's very rude for you not to answer your customer," Tsubaki snorted. The girls snickered in response.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up before I kick out you guys out the store," Rin snapped as she rang up their last items.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Tsubaki asked angrily.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kagome asked as she walked back to the check-out counter.

"Nothing anymore," Rin said as she showed the girls their bill.

"Mmm," Kagome responded as she looked at Kikyo and her little group.

"What are you doing back here?" Rin asked as she grabbed Kikyo's credit card.

"I forgot a bag," Kagome said as she bent down and picked up a bag off of the floor.

"So forgetful Kagome, dear," Kikyo told her.

"And you are such a slut," Kagome responded with a smile.

"You got this handled?" Kagome asked Rin. Rin nodded as she handed Kikyo back her card. Kagome gave them a smile before walking out the store. Rin handed them their bags before walking to the back of the store.

"I so want to kill that bitch sometime," Kikyo said as she stomped out the store.

"Why don't you?" Tsubaki asked with a roll of the eyes.

**In the parking lot:**

"So Inuyasha finally mated the girl, huh?" Hiten asked his brother as they watched Kagome wall out the mall.

"Yeah. Didn't know the playboy would settle down," Manten said jokingly. Hiten laughed but stopped when he noticed a black Lexus stop ten feet away from Kagome who was putting her bags in her car. Hiten waited a few minutes before he notice a man getting out the car with a gun in hand.

"Shit! Call Inuyasha and follow the car if it moves," Hiten said as he got out the car and ran to Kagome.

**With Kagome:**

"Kagome! Get down!" a man with black hair tied in a braid yelled as he pushed her on the ground just as a bullet hit her car.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as the man shoved her in the back seat. The man grabbed her keys off the ground and hopped into her car. He turned the car on and drove off.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she sat up in the back seat. Hiten ignored her and continued to drive. Kagome glared at him and pulled out her phone to call Inuyasha.

"Yes beautiful?" Inuyasha said as he typed something on his laptop.

"Inuyasha! There's someone in my car," Kagome told him as she went through her purse, looking for a weapon. She pulled out her pepper spray and pocket knife. She got on her knees, sat directly behind the driver's seat, and pointed the knife at the man's neck.

"Oh," Inuyasha responded as he brought a cup up to his lips.

"That's all you can say? I was almost shoot and now some random guy is driving my car. And all you can fucking say is 'oh.'" Kagome screamed into the phone. Hiten winced at her loud voice. 'How does Inuyasha deal with that?' he thought.

"Can you please remove the knife from my neck?" Hiten asked. Kagome glared and ignored him.

"Kagome calm down. It's one of my men. His name is Hiten," Inuyasha told her.

"Is your name Hiten?" Kagome asked. Hiten nodded. Kagome sighed then smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not used to stuff like this," she told him as she removed the knife by his throat and sat back in the back seat. Hiten nodded while turning a corner.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked.

"Back home," Hiten responded. Kagome nodded and started talking to Inuyasha.

"Next time warn me," Kagome told him.

"I didn't know something like that would happen until Hiten's brother called me," Inuyasha replied as he clicked on a picture of a beach house.

"How would he know something was about to happen to me?" Kagome asked.

"Ahh, What did you do today?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring her question.

"Stop ignoring my question Yashie," Kagome complained. Hiten snorted at the nickname.

"I got food and clothes for tonight," Kagome said.

"I love food and clothes," Inuyasha responded with a smirk in his voice. Kagome giggled while biting her lip.

"I know, so if you actually come tonight, you can have both," Kagome said.

"Trust me babe, daddy will be there," Inuyasha told her.

"We'll see Takahashi," Kagome said seductively.

"You're making me so hard right now, Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha replied.

"What if your wife hears you talking like this?" Kagome whispered as she glanced at Hiten through the mirror.

Inuyasha shifted in his seat and smirked. 'Fuck, love role-play,' he thought.

"She's not here. She won't be back until later on tonight" Inuyasha responded.

"Good, I'll see you then," Kagome said before ending the call. She set the phone under her chin while grinning.

"Tonight's going to be so fun," Kagome mumbled as she looked out the window.

'So didn't want to hear about their sex life,' Hiten thought as he stopped at a red light.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"Hey Sango. How are you? I hope you and Miroku made it to the resort okay. Have fun, and make me a goddaughter!" Kagome voice said from over the phone. Sango giggled as she heard Kagome's message.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked as he walked out the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and towel drying his hair.

"Just listening to my messages," Sango told him as she clicked on another voicemail.

"Sango! Inuyasha just got blown up. I.. I don't know what to do. I'll tell you details when you come back." Kagome spoke.

"Oh my gosh. Did you what happen to Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"No, I didn't know about it until just now," Miroku responded as he walked to a dresser.

"That message was a week or two ago. I hope he's okay," Sango said as she clicked on another message.

"Hello Sango dear. I hope you and Miroku are doing fine and having fun. Call me when you get back into town, Bye," Mrs. Taijiya said over the phone. Sango sighed and listened to her other messages.

"I guess everyone is okay, since Kagome didn't call or text me about any other horrible news," Sango said as she laid back in bed. Miroku nodded as he got into bed and turned on the t.v.

"I love you," Sango said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I love you too Sango my darling," Miroku responded as his hands traveled down to her butt.

Smack!

Thud!

"Sango," Miroku whined from the floor. Sango glared at him and sat back in the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

**With Kagome:**

"I'm here early," Inuyasha thought with a smirk as he walked into his house. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that it was 6 o'clock. He set his brief case on the table by the door and took off his shoes. He sniffed and smelled Kagome's scent in the dining room. He walked in that direction. When he made it to the door way, he paused in his steps. Kagome was bent over the table trying to light two candles. She was wearing a short black leather skirt that stopped a few inches below her butt. She was wearing red long sleeve leather, off the shoulder, top. Her hair was straight down with slight curls at the bottom. Inuyasha slowly and quietly walked towards her. She squealed when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," he whispered against her ear.

"Hi. You're here early," Kagome told him as she turned her neck to look at him.

"Yeah. I had to see my baby today. I wanted her to know I was serious about what I said this morning," Inuyasha said.

"She's glad," Kagome said as she gave him a peck, grabbed his hand, and led him to a chair that had food in front of it. He sat down and Kagome sat down next to him.

He grabbed his red wine glass, Kagome did the same.

"I'll always be here to protect you," he told her.

"And I will always be in love with you," Kagome said as she tapped their glasses together before taking a sip. Inuyasha did the same before setting his glass down and started eating. Kagome smiled at him before doing the same.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

"That was such a good movie," Rin said as she wiped a tear away from her eye. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before grabbing another handful of chips.

"Which one should we watch next? The boy so alone or What's in the closet?" Rin asked as she walked to the dvd cabinet.

"What's in the closet," Sesshomaru responded as he took a sip of his Pepsi before eating a potato chip.

"Oh my gosh. That's a scary movie," Rin whined as she put the dvd in.

"Well I guess you'll have to snuggle up close to me then," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Rin smiled and walked up to her boyfriend. She snuggled into his chest and pushed play to start the movie.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru replied.

"I love you," Rin responded as she bit her lip. Sesshomaru eyes widen, before he smiled.

"I love you too," Sesshomaru said as he gave her a peck and laid his head on top of hers.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"Kami Takahashi," Kagome mumbled against Inuyasha's lips while pushing Inuyasha's jacket down.

"Ms. Higurashi we have to stop. I'm your boss and I'm married. What if my wife comes home," Inuyasha said.

"I don't care Mr. Takahashi. I love you more than her," Kagome responded as she grabbed his tie and pulled him down so she could kiss his lips. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushed her against a wall. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He began to grind his covered hard on into her covered panty core. He leaned off the wall and walked backwards into his office. Kagome broke the kiss and started to plant kisses up and down his neck. When Inuyasha made it to his desk he wiped everything clean off it with one sweep of a hand. He sent her on the desk, grabbed her hair, and yanked it back, exposing her neck. He leaned his head down and sucked on her neck. Kagome began to unbutton his white shirt. Once all the button were undone, Kagome slid his shirt off his shoulders and untucked it from inside his pants before throwing it on the floor. Inuyasha took his mouth off her neck and lifted her shirt off. Kagome raised her arms to help him take it off before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha leaned down and took her right nipple inside his mouth while squeezing her left breast.

"Ohh!" Kagome moaned while throwing her head back and running her hands through his hair. Inuyasha's right hand travelled down her body and into her panties.

"Yash!" Kagome screamed as he pinched her clit. He made a salvia trail from her right nipple to her left. He gave her nipple a slight bite before sucking on it.

"Yes! Ohh!"

Inuyasha tore his mouth away from her breast and smiled. "Ms. Higurashi, am I making you feel good?" Inuyasha whispered as he added another finger inside her body. His left hand pinched her nipple. Kagome squeezed he legs together in pleasure.

"Yes! Kami yes!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha smirked and withdrew his fingers causing Kagome to whimper. He took off her skirt and panties while Kagome unbuckled his pants and shoved his boxers down to his knees. After she was done, Kagome ran her hand down his chest down to his cock before leaning back on the desk. Inuyasha grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"You ready Ms. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked teasingly as he ran his hard on over his entrance.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi," Kagome replied with a smirk. Inuyasha smiled and pushed his hard cock into her opening.

"Yes! Kami!" Kagome moan as she brought her fingers nails down his back. Inuyasha hissed at the feeling before pumping faster and harder into her.

"Harder Yash! Harder!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha wrapped her legs around his shoulders and went deeper and faster inside her.

"Yes! Oh! Yes!" Kagome moan as she arched her back up. Inuyasha wrapped his left arm around her arching back.

"Ohh! Ahh!" Kagome screamed as she felt herself about to explode.

"Come on Ms. Higurashi!" Inuyasha growled as he thrust into her faster.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as her walls clamped down on Inuyasha's penis.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted before collapse on top of her.

"Oh kami!" Kagome sighed. Inuyasha slowly slid out of her before rising up.

"In the chair," Inuyasha said with a smile as he unwrapped himself from Kagome and walked to the chair.

"In the chair," Kagome said excitedly as turned around on the desk and crawled into Inuyasha's lap. She grabbed his cock and position it into her opening.

"Ohh!" Kagome and Inuyasha moan at the feeling. Kagome raised up and sat back down on his cock.

"Mmm," Kagome moan as her hands clutched his shoulders. Inuyasha began to thrust upward as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rocked her hips and looked up at Inuyasha with heated eyes. Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss while thrusting into her. Kagome bit his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. She released his lips before slipping her tongue into her mouth. Kagome rocked her hips as hers and Inuyasha's tongue played with each other. Inuyasha's hands tighten on her waist as he began to thrust faster inside of her.

"Ohh!" Kagome screamed as she tore her mouth away from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha smirked and continued to thrust harder and faster inside of her.

"Ohh, I'm cumming. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Kagome reported over and over again as Inuyasha thrust deeper inside of her. Inuyasha thrust one more time before Kagome exploded.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as her juices flowed onto his cock. Kagome leaned against his chest, breathing hard.

"The kitchen floor," Kagome mumbled as she looked up at Inuyasha with a twinkle in her eye. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped Kagome's legs around his waist as he stood up and walked out the kitchen.

**That night:**

Ding!

"Who the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled as he reached for his phone on his night stand. He silently turned it on, trying not to wake Kagome who was sleeping on his bare chest.

"Mmm," Kagome mumbled as she snuggled more into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the head before looking back at his phone. There were messages from Shippo on it. He open the first message and clicked on the picture to see it up close. The picture was of Naraku putting on a white baboon pelt with Muso standing behind him.

"I knew it," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome shifted a little but stayed asleep. The next picture was of Onigumo talking to Hakudoshi and Moryomaru. Inuyasha looked at the picture for a long time before turning his phone off and setting it on the night stand.

'I'm sorry Kagome, but if your brother does anything to hurt you or my territory I will have to kill him.' Inuyasha thought as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her closer. Inuyasha was about to go to sleep when a thought bopped into his head.

'If Naraku is Onigumo, why would he be working with Moryomaru if Moryomaru is trying to take his sister?'

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Sukai Skye**

**Otakugirl00**

**Kagz419**

**Amari**

**Kat**

**Vale**

**Mary**

**jj**

**Justanothergirl1**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**SaliorSweenuh**

**sezzz**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^(I added another summary ;D)**

**P.s.s. There are pictures on my profile**

**P.s.s.s. Getting glasses tomorrow. (Happy thing for me. Now I can see better ^_^)**

**Next chapter preview:**

"**Kagome what's on you left finger?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her confusedly before remembering what it was.**

"**Oh it's my engagement ring. I'm getting married!" Kagome finished excitedly.**

**Another (cuz I'm sleepy. lol)**

"**Who was that guy?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**A friend," Kagome said as she looked at him.**

"**Really? You two looked a little to fucking cozy to just be friends," Inuyasha snapped.**

"**Stop being jealous," Kagome responded with a roll of the eyes.**

"**I'm not like you Kagome," Inuyasha retorted.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Revealed

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he nibbled on her ear.

"We have to act professional. We don't want the people we're interviewing to think we're immature," Kagome told him as Inuyasha walked them to the dining room.

"I don't see why we need another maid or cook. We have Kaede," Inuyasha said as he pulled out a chair for Kagome.

"She's getting old plus, what if she's sick one day?" Kagome replied as she sat down.

"Keh,"Inuyasha responded as walked out the dining room when the doorbell rang. Kagome ruffled her hair and slowly closed her legs a little.' Fucking sore,' Kagome thought with a smirk as Inuyasha and a woman with black hair and red eyes. Kagome stood up and stuck out her hand.

"Kagome Takahashi," Kagome said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Abi Hime," the woman responded as she shook Kagome's hand then handed her a vanilla folder. Kagome took the folder before sitting down. Inuyasha and Abi sat down also.

"So," Kagome mumbled as she open the folder and looked over Abi's resume. Inuyasha leaned over to look at it too.

"How long have you been a maid?" Kagome asked.

"For eight years," Abi replied as she looked Kagome in the eyes.

"And you're married?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, mated actually so, I won't be flirting or interested in Inuyasha. If you were worried about that," Abi told her. Kagome smiled at her and continued to look through her profile.

"What days would be good for you to work on?" Kagome asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Any day from nine to two. I have to pick up my son at 2:30," Abi said.

"Understandable," Kagome responded as she looked through Abi's resume one more time.

"Well everything looks good to me. How about you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Can we trust you not to go to the police if something were to, happen here?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes sir. Anything that happens in your home will stay in your home," Abi replied with a nodded. Inuyasha looked at her for a second before looking at Kagome.

"Congratulations, we've got the job," Kagome said as she smiled at her and stuck out her arm.

"Thank you," Abi replied as she shook Kagome's hand.

"I'll call you later on this week to discuss the days you can work and your pay," Kagome said as she stood up.

"Okay, thank you again, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi," Abi said as she stood up and shook their hands. Inuyasha stood up and walked her out.

"That was fun," Kagome said as she sat on the table and pulled out her phone from her back pocket.

"Yeah. Now you don't have anyone to be jealous of," Inuyasha replied with a smirk as he sat down in his seat. Kagome snuck her tongue of before scrolling through her phone.

"We only have two more people for today then we need to go grocery shopping," Kagome told him.

"You didn't get enough food while you were shopping yesterday?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at her.

"I only got enough food for yesterday. We need pancake mix, butter, milk, and some other stuff," Kagome said as she hopped off the table and sat in the seat next to him. Inuyasha moved her hair and pushed it to the left side of her neck. He smirked when he saw the hickeys he gave her last night. He ran a finger over it before sighing when he heard the doorbell ring. Kagome looked up and smiled at him before typing something into her phone.

Inuyasha open the door and was greeted with two women. One woman had dark blue hair and the other woman had dark red hair. They squealed when they saw Inuyasha.

"Are you Inuyasha Takahashi?" the woman with dark blue hair asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Is Kagome Takahashi here? I'm here for the maid position and she's here for the cooking position," the woman with dark hair said.

"Follow me," Inuyasha said as he let them walk in before closing the door and walking to the dining room.

When they walked into the room, Kagome was typing something on her phone. Inuyasha cleared his throat before walking to her seat.

"Very professional," Inuyasha said as he sat down. Kagome glared at him and stood up.

"Kagome Takahashi," Kagome said as she stood up and stuck her arm out to shake their hands. The girls shook her hand before sitting down.

"So you're Kagome Takahashi?" the woman with dark red hair asked as she handed her resume to Kagome. The blue haired girl did the same.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Kagome asked as she took their papers and looked over their resume.

"It's just that you look so young," the dark blue haired woman said. Kagome giggled and responded with a thanks.

"So Momiji, how long have you and your sister been working together?" Kagome asked.

"For five years," Momiji replied.

"Since you were fifteen?" Kagome asked. The girls nodded.

"Botan, you worked for a five star restaurant. Why did you quit?" Kagome asked.

"The boss was harassing me," Botan responded as she gave a quick glance to Inuyasha who was looking down in his lap. (aka his phone)

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. That won't happen here. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she hit Inuyasha in the arm

"What? Oh what she said," Inuyasha replied as he put his elbow on the table.

"How many days and what time can you work?" Kagome asked.

"We can work every other day and at nights," Botan said. Momiji nodded.

"That's good. I'll be giving you a call later on this week to talk about your schedules and pay," Kagome said as she stood up.

"We got the job?" The two sisters asked excitedly. Kagome nodded causing them to squeal.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," they said as they jumped out their seat and hugged Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who shrugged in stood up. Kagome returned the hug before releasing them.

"You won't regret this Mrs. Takahashi," they said.

"Just call me Kagome," Kagome said. They nodded before shaking hands with Inuyasha and walking out the dining room, Inuyasha followed.

When he came back in the dining room he saw Kagome about to walk out.

"I'm just going to grab my purse then we can go to the store," Kagome told him as she walked pass him and towards the stairs. Inuyasha patted his back pocket for his wallet to check if it was there, it was. He walked to the entrance of the house and put on his shoes. He looked up when he heard Kagome's high heeled boots walking towards him.

"Three down, twenty two more to go," Kagome told him as she reached for her coat that was on a hook. Inuyasha grabbed it for her and handed it to her.

"Actually nineteen more. Some of the people had a fishy back ground," Inuyasha said as he button up his black long coat. Kagome nodded as she zipped up her green coat. She put on her scarf and gloves on before opening and walking out the door with Inuyasha following behind her.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she looked throw the closet.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do you know where my pink shoes are at?" Rin yelled.

"No," Sesshomaru mumbled as he turned over in the bed, the covers were on top of his waist, revealing his bare back. Rin sighed when she couldn't find her shoes. She walked out the closet and towards her dresser. Her foot hit something while she was walking in that direction. She looked down and saw her pink shoes, they were two feet away from Sesshomaru.

"Lazy dog," she mumbled as she put on her shoes and walked to the dresser to grab her car keys. Once she grabbed her car and purse, she gave Sesshomaru a peck on the lips before walking out the room. Sesshomaru smiled and turned over in the bed.

15 minutes later:

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming," Sesshomaru yelled as he slipped on a pair of sweatpants before walking out the bedroom. He grabbed the door handle and threw the door open.

"What do you w- Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw Kagura leaning against the door frame with a bloody lip and a bleeding arm.

"Can you do me a favor?" she gasped out with a smile on her face.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"Chocolate or caramel swirls?" Kagome asked a she pointed at the two cartons of ice cream.

"Chocolate," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and bent down to grab the ice cream. She grabbed five cartons of chocolate ice cream and four cartons of vanilla ice cream.

"Is there anything else we need?" Kagome asked as she set the ice cream in their cart. They had gotten majority of the food they needed and they were just getting snacks. Inuyasha shook his head no. Kagome got behind the cart and started to stir them in the direction of the check-out counters when she bumped into someone else's cart.

"Oh sorry. Oh Hi Hojo," Kagome said with a smile.

"Kagome, hi,"Hojo responded excitedly as he gave Kagome a hug.

"I haven't seen you since Sango's wedding. How are you?" Kagome asked as she returned the hug then released him.

"I'm doing good. How about you?" he asked as he stood behind his cart.

"I'm doing amazing," Kagome replied as she looked up at Inuyasha, who was glaring at Hojo and clenching his hands into fist. Kagome raised a brow at his action.

"That's good. Well I have to go before my mom calls me, wondering where I'm at. Bye," Hojo said as he turned his cart.

"Bye," Kagome responded as she looked back at her mate.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"Who was that guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"A friend," Kagome responded.

"Really? You two looked a little too fucking friendly to just be friends," Inuyasha snapped.

"Stop being jealous," Kagome responded with a roll of the eyes.

"I'm not like you Kagome," Inuyasha retorted.

"Right, because you're not a stupid silly little girl, right Yash?" Kagome retorted as she started walking to the check-out lanes.

"Your fucking words not mine," Inuyasha responded as he crossed his arms over his chest and followed her.

"Go to fucking hell Yashie," Kagome said as she waited in line. They both avoid making eye contact with each other.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"What happen to you?" Sesshomaru asked as he wrapped Kagura's injured arm.

"Moryomaru and his brother, Kageromaru attacked me," Kagura responded as she watch Sesshomaru wrapped her arm with a gauze.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked as he cut the gauze.

"To get to Onigumo," Kagura replied.

"Why are they trying to get Onigumo? Wait, are you two involved?" Sesshomaru asked with a shock expression on his face.

"Jealous?" Kagura asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Hardly," Sesshomaru responded as he tied her gauze. Kagura sighed before looking Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"I really didn't mean to come here like this Sesshomaru. I couldn't find were Onigumo or any of his men. And I needed help," Kagura told him truthfully. Sesshomaru nodded in response. Kagura was about to say something when her phone rang. She took it out her back pocket and answered.

"Onigumo," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Are you okay? Where are you at?" Naraku said in a deep voice. (When people say his code name he knows they are with someone or someone is listening… So he's trying not to be found out by disguising his voice. ^_^)

"I'm with Sesshomaru," Kagura said as she looked at him. Sesshomaru got off the couch and walked to his bedroom.

"Why the hell are you there? Never mind, just come to the eastern docks, the one's that are close by my house," he told her.

"Okay," Kagura responded before ending the call.

"Sesshomaru I'm going to leave," Kagura yelled.

"To where?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the living room with a shirt and shoes on, his car keys were in his left hand.

"To meet Onigumo," she responded.

"I'll take you," Sesshomaru replied.

"You don't have too," Kagura said.

"I know," Sesshomaru responded as he started to walk towards the door. Kagura sighed and followed him. Once they were out in the hallway, Sesshomaru locked his apartment door before following Kagura outside.

'Maybe if I drop her off to where Onigumo is at then, I'll be able to tell who he really is," Sesshomaru thought.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"You total is $333.21. Would you like any help with your bags?" a teenage girl with brown hair said.

"Yes, we would. Oh and can you be sure it's a female, my mate over here gets really jealous if a man comes in contact with me at all," Kagome responded as she snatched the black debut card out of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha growled in response.

The cashier let out a nervous laugh before waving over a blonde haired woman to come over. The cashier swiped the card and told Kagome to push in the code. Kagome did as instructed. After she did that, the cashier handed Kagome the receipt and told them to have a good day. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the blonde haired walked outside and to his silver hummer.

"Thank you. Oh just a tip, never get involved with a man who is an over grown jealous, sissy boy," Kagome told the blonde haired woman while looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out a harsh growl before slamming the door to the hummer. The blonde haired nodded and looked at the car nervously. Kagome smiled at her before getting into the hummer herself. Once Kagome was in the car, Inuyasha drove off.

"Could you drive faster, I really don't want to see your face right now," Kagome told Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at her and began to drive faster

"You're nothing special to look at either, dear," Inuyasha replied. Kagome huffed and looked out the window.

When they got home, Inuyasha helped Kagome get the bags in the house, but they didn't say anything to each other. Kagome started to put the groceries away as Inuyasha went upstairs to change his clothes.

"Sometimes I hate him, but I'll always love him," Kagome said with a sigh as she closed the refrigerator.

"Glad to hear babe," Inuyasha responded as he walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of black sweats and a red t-shirt.

"Go to hell," Kagome replied as she put the can foods into the cabinet.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started.

"Shut up Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"Babe," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Go away," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha hands went underneath her shirt and he started to draw circle on it.

"Wench," Inuyasha whispered as he nipped on her ear.

"Leave," Kagome said as she leaned against Inuyasha's chest.

"Kitten, just give in," Inuyasha whispered as he grinded his lower half into Kagome. Kagome moan as Inuyasha withdrew his hands from underneath her shirts.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as he tore her white button down shirt open, the buttons flew in different directions. Kagome turned her head to face Inuyasha just as he captured her lips. Kagome moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha raised his right hand and grab her right breast. His left hand stayed on her hips. Kagome tore her mouth away from Inuyasha's and placed his head in her neck. Inuyasha placed kisses on her neck while squeezing her breast.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grasped.

"Yes wench?" Inuyasha asked as he licked her mating mark.

"Bedroom," Kagome moan. Inuyasha smirked and picked her up bridal style.

"I hope you know once we get up there, we aren't coming back down for a while," Inuyasha told her as he started to walk out the kitchen. Kagome grabbed a jar of honey before Inuyasha walked out the room. Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to give her a kiss as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

**With Rin (twenty minutes after Sesshomaru left):**

"I wonder where Sesshomaru is went," Rin mumbled as she walked through their apartment. She sighed and walked back into the living room.

"Why is there gauze on the table," Rin asked as she bent down and picked up the roll of gauze.

"Did he get hurt?" Rin asked herself worriedly. She grabbed her phone from her purse and called Sesshomaru's phone. She waited for a few seconds before she heard a ringing noise. She raised a brow and walked into their bedroom and saw his phone ringing on their dresser.

"Real smart Sesshy," Rin mumbled as she picked up his phone and silences it. She ended the call on her phone before sighing.

"Where did you go, Sesshomaru?" She asked.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"Onigumo," Kagura said with a smile as she walked towards him. Sesshomaru stood be his car. Onigumo nodded his head from underneath his white baboon pelt.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kagura nodded before standing on his left side since Muso was standing on his right side.

"What happen?" Onigumo asked as he kept an eye looking at Sesshomaru.

"Moryomaru and Kageromaru attacked me on my way to the store," she responded. Onigumo nodded before looking fully at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," Onigumo said.

"Onigumo," Sesshomaru replied as he stared at him. Onigumo nodded before turning around and walking away. Kagura followed him then Muso. Sesshomaru got into his car b. He drove away from the docks and parked in front of a store before getting out of his car and locking his doors. He jumped onto a building before following Kagura's scent. He jumped on a few buildings before jumping off one when he saw Kagura, Muso, and Onigumo. He laid against a wall, he hid in the shadows.

"Next time if you need help, call me," Onigumo said as he turned around to face Kagura.

"I did, many times. But you didn't answer, neither did Muso," Kagura told him. Muso rolled his eyes as he leaned against a wall. Kagura could sense Sesshomaru's aura, but said nothing.

"Well if does happen again, go anywhere but Sesshomaru's place," Onigumo said.

"Why? Are you jealous?" She asked with a smile. Ongiumo snorted.

"Go back to him if you want. But just remember, he won't want anything to do with you, after he finds out what you did a long time ago," Onigumo told her.

"You wouldn't dare," Kagura gasp out.

"Really? Try me," Naraku said. Kagura glared at him before looking the other way.

"What are you going to do about Moryomaru and Kageromaru?" Kagura asked.

"We'll will have a little chat," Onigumo responded as he raised up his white baboon pelt. He raised it above his knees, then hips, next his shoulders, and finally it was off his head. Onigumo turned so he was facing Muso.

'Turn around,' Sesshomaru said inside his head. The only thing Sesshomaru could see was long black hair that went to his butt and his suit.

"Aren't we meeting with Mimisenri today?" Muso asked.

"Yeah, but drop Kagura off at home first. Don't want her to get hurt again," Onigumo said before turning around to face Kagura. Sesshomaru eyes widen. He saw an older and mature face. The thing that shocked him the most was the blue eyes that were staring at Kagura.

"I'll call you tonight," he said as he bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Kagura nodded before looking up at him. Muso leaned off the wall and started to walk towards his car, Kagura stared at Onigumo one more time before walking off. Onigumo sighed before turning around and watching them get in the car. Onigumo looked at his watch before walking towards his car.

"It can't be….. He's dead. How can Makoto Higurashi be alive?" Sesshomaru mumbled before walking back to his car.

"I have to tell Inuyasha. This just can't be possible," Sesshomaru said.

**At night; with Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"Inuyasha," Kagome panted as she brought the covers to her bare, sweaty chest.

"Yes," Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"We ran out of honey," she said with a pout. Inuyasha looked at the empty jar.

"Maybe we can get some more after we eat dinner," Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded as she raised up and got out of bed. She put on Inuyasha's red t-shirt that went all the way down to her knees. She put on some underwear before turning around to face Inuyasha.

"First one downstairs gets to pick the position," Kagome replied as she ran out the room.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he grabbed and put on his black sweat pants and ran out the room. Kagome's giggles ran through the hallway.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"I bet those two are going to be so surprised," Sango said as she knocked on Kagome and Inuyasha's door.

"I know I am," Miroku mumbled.

"Oh shut up. You act like we were going to do anything else that weekend other than have sex," Sango told him. Miroku open his mouth but Sango stopped him.

"Sorry dear, make love," she said for him. Miroku rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I wonder what those two are doing? " Miroku asked since they had waited a couple of minutes for Kagome or Inuyasha to answer the door. Sango sighed and bent down in one of the bushes and grabbed a small rock. She grabbed a key that was taped underneath the rock. Miroku raised a brow.

"Kagome is forgetful sometimes," Sango said as she put the key into the keyhole. She open the door letting her and Miroku in. Miroku closed and locked the door. They took off their coats and scarf before walking into the foyer.

"I think they're in the kitchen," Sango said as she noticed a light coming from that direction. They started to walk towards that direction and heard noises.

"Kagome! Surpri-Oh my gosh," Sango said as she burst into the kitchen but stopped at what she saw. She saw Kagome sitting on the counter with Inuyasha's head in between her legs. Kagome quickly pushed Inuyasha's head from in between her legs.

"Sango what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked. As she jumped off the counter and pulled her underwear back up.

"To surprise you two. But we got a surprise ourselves," Miroku responded with a smirk earning a growl from Inuyasha.

"Why don't you two go hang out in the living room while Sango and I cook dinner," Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha towards Miroku. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out the kitchen with Miroku following him.

"What's for dinner?" Sango asked as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Chicken, mash potatoes, and mac and cheese," Kagome said. Sango nodded before getting up and opening up on of the cabinets to get a bottle of wine. She grabbed two glasses and poured them some wine before sitting back in her seat.

"Hey, you should be helping me cook. You have a husband now, you should know how to cook," Kagome teased as she heated some oil then grabbed a potato and start to peel it.

"Tomorrow," Sango said as she took a sip of her wine. Kagome rolled her eyes as she peeled another potato.

"How was the honeymoon?" Kagome asked.

"Amazing. I'll give you details later on tonight, when the guys aren't around," Sango said with smirk. Kagome giggled before taking a sip of her wine.

"Kagome!" Rin said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Rin? How did you get in here?" Kagome asked as she set down her wine glass and put some of her chopped up and peeled potatoes in it.

"Inuyasha let me in. That's beside the point, I haven't seen or talked to Sesshomaru all day and I think he's hurt," Rin told her.

"Oh Sango you're here! I thought you weren't supposed to come back until next week," Rin said as she hugged Sango. Sango returned the hug before saying, "I wanted to see my friends and what you guys were up to." Sango got up and grabbed another glass and poured some wine into it. She handed the glass to Rin who took a seat next to Sango.

"Thanks, as I was saying, I think Sesshomaru is hurt. I don't know where he is and I'm worried," Rin responded.

"I bet he's okay," Kagome said as she grabbed another pot and filled it with water.

"Yeah. Sesshomaru is probably not even hurt. Remember he's tough," Sango said as she took a sip of her wine. Rin nodded as she took a sip of wine.

"Kagome, me and Miroku are leaving. Sesshomaru called us with some news," Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Miroku came into the kitchen while putting on his coat.

"Okay. Your plates will be in the microwave," Kagome said as she leaned up and gave Inuyasha a passionate kiss on the lips. Inuyasha returned it and bit her lip before stopping the kiss. Miroku gave Sango a chaste kiss on the lips. Inuyasha and Miroku ruffled Rin's hair before walking out the kitchen.

"Guys," Rin groaned as she fixed her hair. The girls laughed at her comment.

"See we told you Rin, that Sesshomaru will be okay," Kagome said. Rin nodded as she took another sip of her wine.

"So Sango, how was the honeymoon?" Kagome asked with a grin. Rin smiled as she turned to face her friend.

**With Inuyasha:**

"What did you find out Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into his brother's office. Sesshomaru was wearing glasses while reading a paper. (That would look so sexy ^_^). Sesshomaru looked up at his brother and his friend.

"I found out how Onigumo has been covering himself up this far," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha and Miroku took a seat in front of him.

"How?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"By using a dead man body," Sesshomaru replied as he locked into Inuyasha and Miroku's shocked faces.

"Whose?" Miroku asked.

"His father's," Sesshomaru replied.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Sukai Skye**

**Otakugirl00**

**Kagz419**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^(I'm thinking about adding another summary so check for that :D)**

**P.s.s. There are pictures on my profile**

**P.s.s.s. I'm going to be writing more (when I find out how to do that on my phone) since my family ignore me sometimes…(mostly all the time… but ohh well. )**

**Next chapter: Just talking**

**Next chapter preview:**

"**Kagome what's on you left finger?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her confusedly before remembering what it was.**

"**Oh it's my engagement ring. I'm getting married!" Kagome finished excitedly.**

**(Sorry, I didn't put this scene in this chapter, but I decided to put it in the next chapter since the girls are going to have their talk… and I forgot about it. Lol. Sorry) **

**Also sometimes when I do chapter previews the words may not always be the exactly same but they are very close to it… So just an FYI.**


	48. Chapter 48

Hi everyone! It's me again. This is just an announcement, I'm about to start writing my next story! Yay! Lol. But I'll need your help to do that. If you could please, go to my profile and vote for which summary or title interest you the most. Also if you want to be my beta reader, PM. I might have the next story up before Sunday.

I also updated this little announcement because I'm kinda drawing a blank for the next chapter to 'The Mob Life', but it's coming to me... slowly. Lol.

I know all you guys were like, "Princess Inume update again! Wow that's so fast!..." But I didn't. I feel really bad for tricking some of you so I'm making another preview like I did in chapter 42. Hope you guys enjoy this one!

P.s. I love of my followers, favoritors, people who review, and people who read my story (and may tell your friends ^_^)!. Love all of ya :D

This is not going in any order.

"Push! Push! Push! Push Kagome! The head is already out," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat in front of her daughter's open legs.

"Come on Kagome, you can do this," Inuyasha told her as he let Kagome squeeze the life out of his hands.

"I can't" Kagome panted out.

"Yes you can. Do it for me, do it for the baby," Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of her head. Kagome nodded and pushed with all her might.

"Good Kagome. One more push," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and pushed.

"It's out!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted as she caught the baby. There was silence.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Why isn't the baby crying?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha who looked at Mrs. Higurashi for an answer.

Next:

"The only way to get to Kagome," Garamaru said.

"Is to kill Inuyasha!" a black haired man replied with a smirk.

Next:

"Inuyasha will never want you. What other way can we tell you that? Will you ever just give up?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to Kikyo.

"I will never give up. He will always be mine," Kikyo responded as she stared at Kagome.

Next:

"Kagura what did you do that was so horrible?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to face her.

"I gave Onigumo some information about you and," Kagura started but paused.

"And what?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at her.

"I gave up our baby,"

Next:

"Inuyasha there's someone following me," Kagome said as she looked at her mirror. She watched as a black Lexus gain speed towards her car.

Last ^_^:

"I think, I think, I think Inuyasha is cheating on me," Ksgome states.

The next chapter to 'The Mob Life' should be up late tomorrow or early Wednesday (if my phone will stop acting stupid). But most likely it would be tomorrow because I try to update every other day. (Since I really don't have a life ..ain't going to change that. Lol… I love writing for you guys even though I have a lot of spelling errors. I try to make them as minimum as possible: D) But yeah. See you guys next chapter! ^_^

Byeeeee!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48: Just talking

"That was amazing," Kagura panted as she pulled the black sheets up to cover her chest.

"Mmm," was Naraku response as he rolled over in the bed. Kagura sighed and wrapped her arms around Naraku's waist

"What's on your mind?" Kagura asked as she placed kisses on his bare back.

"Nothing," Naraku said as he looked at the digital clock.

"Really, could have fooled me," Kagura responded as she raised up to look at him. Naraku turn his head and looked at her.

"It seems I might have been discovered," Naraku told her. Kagura tensed above him.

"Why do you say that?" Kagura asked as she unwrapped her arms from around Naraku's waist and laid on her back.

"I sensed an aura from where we were standing at earlier. I couldn't detect who it was though," Naraku told her as he laid on his back. Kagura nodded and turned to look at him.

"They may not know who you are, you did shapeshift to look like your father," Kagura told him. Naraku nodded as he continued to look up at the ceiling.

"I should be going soon," he said as he sat up.

"Ohh no you don't," Kagura responded as she pushed him back down and got onto top of him.

"Were not finished yet," Kagura said as she smashed her lips on his.

**With Kagome and the girls:**

"Sounds like an awesome honeymoon," Kagome said as she leaned back in the couch. After Kagome and the girls were done eating dinner, Kagome took a shower, and the girls made a plate for their men, they sat on the couch with two cartons of chocolate ice cream and their glasses of red wine.

"It was," Sango replied as she ran her hand through her hair with a smirk on her face.

"It must have been real good for that smirk to be on your face," Rin told her as she took a sip of wine.

"How many rounds?" Kagome asked as she dipped her spoon into the ice cream carton.

"A night?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded as she put the ice cream into her mouth.

"Five times," Sango replied. Kagome leaned over and gave Sango a high five.

"That's my girl," Kagome responded as she pulled the spoon out her mouth. Rin and Sango giggled at Kagome's response. Kagome smiled at them and went down to pick up her wine glass that was on the glass coffee table.

"Kagome what's on you left index finger?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her confusedly before remembering what it was.

"Oh it's my engagement ring. I'm getting married!" Kagome finished excitedly.

"What?" Sango shouted as she looked at Rin who leaned back in her seat and smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner, it's so bright and she has a glow around her," Rin said causing Kagome to blush.

"True. Let me see the ring," Sango demanded. Kagome held out her left hand to her friend.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful. When did he propose?" Sango said.

"After your wedding. It was the reason why we were late to the reception," Kagome told her. Sango nodded as she continued to look at the ring.

"Was it romantic?" Sango asked with a grin. Kagome snorted as her other hand grabbed her wine glass.

"It was," Kagome mumbled into her wine glass.

"Aww," Sango and Rin said.

"Tell us every word he said," Sango said. Rin nodded in agreement.

**With Inuyasha and the guys:**

"How the hell is that possible?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up.

"How did you find that out?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha paced around the room.

"I dropped Kagura off to Onigumo then I followed them and saw Onigumo take off his pellet. He looked exactly like Kagome's father," Sesshomaru said causing Miroku and Inuyasha pause.

"So how did you connect Naraku being Onigumo?" Inuyasha asked a he turned to face his brother.

"Well it took me some research to find out that Naraku is a spider hanyo that can shapeshift. So if Naraku can shapeshift," Sesshomaru started. (that's in chapter 46 too)

"He can cover himself up by looking like his father, since no one in the business knows who Makoto Higurashi is," Inuyasha finished for him

"Exactly," Sesshomaru responded.

"That smart bastard," Inuyasha mumbled with a smirk.

"He really is. I mean first he wears a baboon pelt, which I think is very ridiculous, but if that baboon pelt was somehow destroyed or taken off his true identity will still be hidden since he can look like anyone he wants, including his father," Miroku said as he leaned back in his seat. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Wait, why did you drop Kagura off to Onigumo?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his brother while grinning.

"Sesshomaru, you sly dog," Miroku said with a pervert grin on his face.

"You know Kagome and Sango are going to kill you right?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to his seat. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at them.

"It was nothing like that. She just came to my apartment injured from an attack from Moryomaru and his brother," Sesshomaru replied.

"You know Rin was worried about you," Miroku said as he picked up a book from Sesshomaru's desk. Sesshomaru sighed when he remember he hadn't pick up his phone when he left to drop Kagura off.

"I guess I should call her," Sesshomaru said.

"Or you could come to my house and surprise her," Inuyasha mumbled as he inspected his claws. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at him. Inuyasha looked up and saw them staring at him.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Didn't know you had a romantic bone in your body," Miroku said with a grin. Sesshomaru snickered in agreement.

"Shut up, it was just an idea," Inuyasha said as he glared at his friend and brother.

"Why did you leave your honeymoon early anyway?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

Miroku shrugged and said," We got bored and wanted to see what you guys were up too."

"'Bored, huh. You must not be giving it to her good," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Shut up Takahashi. I give it to her better than you give it to Kagome," Miroku replied. Inuyasha raised a brow and stood up.

"Really? And how many times have you seen Kagome walking with a limp?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay. I don't need to hear about your sex life," Sesshomaru said as he stood up and started to rub his temple.

"You jealo-," Inuyasha started but a glare from his brother stopped him.

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you," Sesshomaru told him as he walked passed his brother to get his jacket. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out in response.

"Hurry up and get your stuff, we're hungry," Miroku complain to Sesshomaru who glared at them.

"Let's go peasants," Sesshomaru said as he walked out the room. Miroku and Inuyasha stuck their tongues out at him in responses.

**With Kagome and the girls:**

"Did he really?" Kagome and Sango asked as they took a sip of their wine.

"Yup, when Sara tried to sit in Sesshomaru's lap, Sesshomaru automatically pushed her on unto the floor," Rin said with a nod as she put a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth. Kagome and Sango snorted as they set their wine glasses on the table.

"Why don't you just fire her?" Sango asked.

"She good at her job and she entertaining. I might fire her if we move or something," Rin replied. Kagome and Sango nodded.

"How did your maids and cooks interviewing go?" Rin asked Kagome as she put another spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

"Pretty good. One of the maids is a mother and mated and the cook and other maid are sisters who are pretty close. I don't think I have anything to worry about, yet," Kagome said as she reached into Rin's carton of ice cream and took out a spoonful of ice cream. The girls nodded.

"Are you excited about your new house?" Kagome asked Sango before putting the spoon into her mouth.

"Yeah. We haven't seen it since we left to go on our honeymoon. Did you call the people to rearrange everything how I wanted?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome nodded her head yes.

"So all you need to do is put all your crap away," Kagome told her with a smile. Sango rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

"And all your wedding gifts are there too. Oh! I almost forgot, my dad left something for you. Let me go get it," Kagome said as she set her spoon on the table, got up, and walked out the living room. Rin raised an eyebrow in confusion while looking at Sango.

"Kagome's dad left a lot of stuff behind when he died and before he died, he put in his will what he want everyone to have. I think he even had a college fund for Kagome and her kids," Sango said.

"Whoa," Rin responded is shock.

"I know," Sango replied with a smile. They turned around when they heard the alarm go off. They hear footsteps before Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku walked into the living room.

"You guys are back early," Sango responded before taking a sip of wine. They shrugged in response.

"Your food is in the microwave," Rin said before turning back around to face Sango. They guys nodded before walking out the living room.

"Where the guys just in here?" Kagome asked as she walked into the living room with a white envelope in her hand.

"Yeah. They went to go eat," Sango responded as she put her spoon into the empty ice cream carton. Kagome nodded in sat back in her seat and handed Sango the envelope. Sango open the envelope and took out a check and a note. She set the check on her lap and read the note.

**With Inuyasha and the guys:**

"Did it seem like Rin was mad at me?" Sesshomaru asked as they set their plates down on the dining room table.

"Maybe. She's going to be furious when she finds out what you did earlier on today," Inuyasha replied as he sat down and put a spoonful of mash potatoes into his mouth.

"I already told you guys, me and Kagura didn't do anything," Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his water.

"Right," Miroku responded sarcastically. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food.

**With the girls:**

_Sango, dear. If you're reading this then this means that you're married. Congratulations! How does the married life feel? Horrible Right? Haha, just kidding. (Don't tell Korari I wrote that)_

_I've always thought of you as one of my own children. So since I'm sadly not here to congratulate you personal, I left you a little surprise. I hope you have many years of happiness, if not tell Manko and him and Tama will beat the guy up for ya. Love ya Sang._

_~Makoto_

"Aww," Sango sad as she finished reading the note.

"What did he write about?" Kagome asked.

"He congratulated me and told me that if Miroku causes me any problems to tell uncle Manko and Tama. He also left me a surprise," Sango said.

"What did he leave?" Rin asked.

"Let's see," Sango replied as she flipped the check over and looked at the balance.

"Whoa!" Sango said as her eyes widen.

"What?" Kagome and Rin asked.

"He left me 1,000 dollars," Sango replied as she raised her head to look at the girls.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she snatched the check out of her friend's hand.

"Was your dad rich or something?" Rin asked as she looked at the check too.

"I don't know," Kagome replied as she read over the check.

"You must have liked you a lot," Kagome said as she handed Sango back the check.

"He loved me," Sango teased as she put the check and note back into the envelope and put the envelope into her back pocket.

"And you loved him," Rin replied with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up. It was a kiddy crush," Sango responded with a blush on her face. They girls laughed at Sango's blush.

"So Kagome, what are you going to do for your wedding?" Sango asked as she cleared her throat.

"It's going to be in a big church with red, black, and white decorations," Kagome said excitedly. Rin and Sango smiled at her before looking up when their men entered the room.

"What you giels talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he picked Kagome up, sat down in her seat then sat her on his lap.

"Our wedding," Kagome responded as she turned to look at him. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"What did you guys talking about, when ya left?" Sango asked as Miroku sat down next to her.

"Somethings," Miroku responded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sango rolled her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"Where were you today?" Rin whispered to Sesshomaru, who sat down next to her.

"I had to take care of some busy," he replied as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"What movie do you guys want to see?" Kagome asked as she got out of Inuyasha's lap.

"Nothing mushy," Miroku responded. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before looking through the dvd cabinet. She pulled out and put in an action, comedy movie. She walked back to Inuyasha and sat in his lap. Sango reached over on the night stand and turned off the light. (The girls and guys got unto separate couches thirty minutes after the movie started. Just an fyi. Also the girls had the lamp on not the ceiling lights on.. so it's completely dark in the room.. What going to happen in the dark :P)

**An hour later:**

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome panted silently as Inuyasha's hand slipped into her underwear. Inuyasha ignored her and continued to slide his fingers down into her panties. Kagome bit her lip, trying to hold back the moan.

"Let's go upstairs and finish what we started a few hours ago," Inuyasha whispered into her ear before licking it. Kagome shivered, then nodded. Inuyasha and her stood up with Inuyasha's hands on her waist (now). The group looked up at them.

"We're going to head up to bed," Kagome said as her and Inuyasha started to walk out the room.

"Don't be too loud," Sesshomaru said.

"Can't keep any promises brother," Inuyasha replied with a smirk as him and Kagome walked out the room.

"I'll get the honey. You're ass better be in that bed, naked when I get up there," Inuyasha told her as he gave her neck a good long lick. Kagome shivered and nodded. Inuyasha smacked her on the butt before she left. Inuyasha ran to the kitchen, grabbed the honey from the cabinet then ran upstairs to his waiting mate.

**With the group:**

"Those two are sex addict," Sango said as she laid onto Miroku chest.

"You said it," Rin responded. The group continued to watch the movie.

A few minutes later, Sango started giggling. Miroku was whispering things into her ear.

"We kinda ended our honeymoon early and I didn't finish showing you how much I love you," he whispered.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sango whispered back.

"Let me go show you my love," Miroku replied as he stood up, dragging Sango along with him.

"We're just going to crash here, so we'll see you guys later," Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist.

"Don't be too loud," Rin said.

"We'll try not to," Sango responded with a smirk as her and her husband walked out the room.

"What room should we use?" Sango asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I'm don't care," Miroku mumbled into her neck. They walked to the third floor and passed Inuyasha and Kagome's room where they heard a banging noise and moans.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Sango blushed as she grabbed Miroku's hand and dragged him down to the second floor.

"They are too loud," Sango said as she open a door to a bedroom.

"Bet we can be louder," Miroku responded as he closed the door and gave Sango a devious grin.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru:**

"You had me worried today," Rin told Sesshomaru as she stood up and stretched when the movie ended.

"Sorry, I forgot to get my phone when I left," Sesshomaru responded as he moved his body to face her.

"Where you go?" Rin asked.

"I visit a friend from high school," he told her as he looked passed her.

"You're lying," Rin replied.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded.

"Sesshomaru where did you go. Tell me the truth," Rin said. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her.

"I dropped Kagura off with her friend," he replied. Rin sucked in a breath before nodding. She turned around and started to walk out the room.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out as he walked, then stopped in front of her, grabbed her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

"What? I'm not mad okay," Rin confessed.

"You're not?" Sesshomaru asked slowly while raising an eyebrow.

"No, you know why?" Rin said as she stood on her tip toes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I know you love me," she replied as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru was shocked at first but quickly responded to the kiss.

Ten minutes later:

"Wait here. I'm going to ask Kagome is she has any more condoms," Rin said as she button up Sesshomaru's white long sleeve button down shirt.

"Hurry up," Sesshomaru said as he sat up in the bed. (Naked, hello that's freaking sexy! ^_^) Rin nodded and quickly ran out the room. While she was running up the stairs to third floor, she pass Sango on her way up. Her hair was wild and she was wearing Miroku's purple t-shirt.

"Condoms?" Rin asked as they made it to the third floor

"Condoms," Sango confirmed as they walked to Inuyasha and Kagome' door. Sango banged on the door to get Kagome's or Inuyasha's attention.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"All most there, all most there," Inuyasha panted as he moved Kagome up and down on his cock.

"Fuck!" Kagome screamed as she threw her head back. Inuyasha thrusted into her one more time, before they both exploded.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome collapsed on Inuyasha's sweaty chest.

"We still got some more honey left," Inuyasha told her as he rolled her onto her back. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha bent down and sealed their lips together.

Knock, knock,

"Just ignore it," Inuyasha mumbled as he took her bottom lip into his mouth.

Knock, Knock

"Let me go see what they want then (kiss) we can finish what was (kiss) interrupted," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha sighed then nodded and rolled off of her. (Another naked sexy guy:P!)

"Five minutes," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded, got out the bed, grabbed her cream silk robe and put it on before opening the door.

"Yes," Kagome said as she cracked the door open.

"Where do you keep your condoms? Rin and Sango asked at the same time. Kagome raised a brow and looked at Inuyasha who raised up four fingers. Kagome nodded and slipped out the room.

"This way," Kagome said as she hurriedly ran down the hallway.

"Someone's in a rush," Rin teased.

"And running with a limp too," Sango said. Kagome let out a fake laugh before walking into a bathroom. She grabbed a key from underneath the rug that was in front of the mirror and started to walk towards a cabinet with a lock on it. She unlocked the cabinet and open it.

"Why do you have some many condoms?" Rin asked as she reviewed the rows of type and size condoms.

"Times like these and if me and Inuyasha were to run out. When you're done lock the cabinet up and put the key back in its place. Have fun, bye," Kagome said with a rush as she ran out the room. The girls shook their heads and picked up the box of condoms that was appropriate for their man. The closed and lock the cabinet, put the key back, and walked out the bathroom.

"Have fun," they said to each other with a smile on their face as they went their separate ways.

**In the morning:**

"Good morning," Kagome said as Sango walked into the dining room.

"Coffee," Kagome said. Sango nodded as she took a seat on a bar stool.

Kagome poured Sango some coffee and fixed it the way she liked it before handing her the cup of hot coffee.

"How was last night?" Kagome asked with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Amazing. Very wild," Sango said before taking a sip of her coffee. Kagome snickered as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Oh don't be laughing Mrs. Takahashi. Like I didn't hear yours and Inuyasha's scream last night. How did it go, oh I remember, 'Oh Kami!' 'Inuyasha! ' 'Yashie!' 'So fucking good!' 'Harder Daddy,'" Sango said imitating Kagome's voice.

"Shut up!" Kagome responded with a blush.

"What you girls talking about?" Rin asked as she walked down the stairs with Sesshomaru's shirt on while rubbing her eyes. (That would look so cute.. )

"The noises Kagome makes while having sex," Sango replied happily.

"Sounds fun," Rin responded as she took a seat by Kagome.

Ding Dong

"I wonder who that is," Kagome said as she set her coffee cup down, got out her seat, and walked towards the foyer. Kagome walked to the door and open the door.

"Who is- oh it's you," Kagome said as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"Don't sound so happy to see me Kagome," Kikyo responded with a smile on her face.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Sukai Skye**

**Otakugirl00**

**Warm-Amber92**

**SailorSweenuh**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**From chapter 48:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Guest (LUV_ANGEL)**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^. After this chapter, I will be starting the first chapter to… (drum roll)..Secretary to wife. So we will see how that goes.^_^. I will keep the poll up on my profile so you can see another story I might write about. Still looking for a beta reader. **

**Secretary to Wife should be upload Wednesday or Thursday. Then the next chapter to this story should be up by Friday or early Saturday. Just so if you guys wanted to know:D**

**P.s.s. I kinda found out how to type stories on my phone so we shall see how that goes. Lol.**

**Next chapter: Christmas Time!**

**Next chapter preview:**

"**Go rot in hell," Kagome said.**

"**And leave Inuyasha here? All by himself? How about you go there first, you're causing him a lot of stress. It's okay though, I know how to make him relax," Kikyo said slowly.**

"**You're fucking testing me Kikyo," Kagome growled out.**

"**Really and what's a little girl like you going to do about it?" Kikyo said with a laugh, but suddenly that laugh turned into a shriek when-**

_I know, I'm evil^_^_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:Christmas Time

"I won't," Kagome said as she leaned against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is Inuyasha here?" Kikyo asked, ignoring Kagome's question.

"This is our house," Kagome responded.

"Not for long," Kikyo said as she looked her in the eyes.

"Go rot in hell," Kagome said.

"And leave Inuyasha here? All by himself? How about you go there first, you're causing him a lot of stress. It's okay though, I know how to make him relax," Kikyo said slowly.

"You're fucking testing me Kikyo," Kagome growled out.

"Really and what's a little girl like you going to do about it?" Kikyo said with a laugh, but suddenly that laugh turned into a shriek when Kagome grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her forward.

"I'll show you what I can fucking do," Kagome whispered to her.

"Kagome let her go," Inuyasha said as he walked towards Kagome.

"But-," she started but Inuyasha gave her a look that made her let go of Kikyo's hair.

"Fine," Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"I had some papers to give you. They are from Onigumo," Kikyo replied as she held out the folder. Kagome snatched it from her hands, pushed Kikyo out of the door way then slammed the door in front of her face.

"Here you go babe," Kagome said as she turned around and handed Inuyasha the folder. Inuyasha smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You want to know something funny," Kagome said with a smile.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned his head against hers.

"Onigumo is my father's middle name," Kagome replied. Inuyasha paused.

"Makoto Onigumo Higurashi?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah, Naraku's name was going to be the Onigumo too but uncle Manko told dad it would be stupid. I think the name came from a bandit or something. I don't know. I didn't remember the story," Kagome said with a shrug. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well I guess it's time to make you guys some breakfast," Kagome said as she tried to get out of her mate's arms.

"I already have my breakfast," Inuyasha said as he bit Kagome lightly on the shoulder. Kagome slapped him on the shoulder before pushing on his chest causing Inuyasha to let her go. When Kagome turned around she saw Sango and Rin's hair.

"Can you two stop spying on us," Kagome said. She heard the girls giggle in response. Kagome pouted then looked at Inuyasha who shrugged in response.

"Your friends," he responded as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led them to the kitchen.

**One week later:**

"What should I get Inuyasha for Christmas?" Kagome asked Sango as they shuffled through the shirt section.

"Why don't you just dress up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus' daughter?" Rin asked as she sat down on a chair.

"I already brought the clothes for that," Kagome said as she looked through the racks again.

"I brought my elf costume already," Rin said as she stood.

"Mrs. Claus is in the closet," Sango responded with a smile. The girls laughed before walking out the store.

"Sango, you coming with the family to visit dad's grave?" Kagome asked as they walked into a jewelry store.

"Yeah, what time?" Sango asked.

"In three hours," Kagome replied as she walked up to the clerk.

"Who present is she buying?" Rin asked as she looked at a pair of gold earrings.

"Uncle Manko, uncle Tama, Inu No Taisho, Izayoi, Mrs. Higurashi, and Sesshomaru," Sango named off.

"Why doesn't she get Inuyasha present here?" Rin asked as she looked at Sango.

"She already brought him a necklace for his birthday," Sango replied as Kagome walked up to the girls with two bags in her hands.

"Where to next?" Kagome asked with a smile. The girls chuckled as they went to a sports clothing store.

**Three hours later:**

"Hello, Hello," Kagome said as her and Inuyasha walked into her mom's house.

"There you are, thought you weren't going to show up," Manko teased as he looked at his niece. Kagome rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.

"Hey uncle, haven't seen you in a long time," Kagome said as she released him from the hug.

"I know you miss me," Manko replied as he picked up his daughter who ran towards him.

"Hi Kagome. Hi Inuyasha," Karna said while waving at them. Inuyasha gave her a wave in response.

"Hey Karna. Is everyone at the cemetery?" Kagome asked her uncle.

"Pretty much. Father and mother said they will meet us there," Manko said as he set Karna down and went to grab her coat.

"Is mom there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, she left earlier," Manko replied as he zipped up her coat. He covered her ears before yelling," Sota, Naraku, get your asses down here now. We are about to leave!" he uncovered his daughter's ears when he was done yelling.

A few seconds later footsteps were heard. Down came Naraku and Souta who were wearing coats over their clothes

"Whoa, look its Kagome," Sota said with fake shock. Kagome rolled her eyes in response.

"One of you two are going to be riding with Inuyasha and Kagome because my car is already filled," Manko told them as he picked up his daughter again.

"I'm going with uncle Manko," Sota said. Manko nodded in response.

"See you guys there," Kagome said before Inuyasha open the door for them and walked out along with Naraku and her. They got into the car and Kagome told Inuyasha the directions before he drove off.

"So Naraku, how are you and Kagura doing?" Kagome asked with a smirk as she turned around in her seat.

"Okay," Naraku responded with a shrug as he pulled out his phone.

"Just okay? It looked like you guys were pretty close a few weeks ago," Kagome said.

"Yeah we were, but things happen," Naraku responded as he glanced at the back of Inuyasha's head. Kagome nodded before asking, "How was mom this week?"

"She's been okay. She took off work and stayed at home a lot," Naraku replied. Kagome nodded before turning back around in her seat. The car was silent for the rest of the ride. When they made it to the cemetery they saw a few cars. They got out the car and started to walk towards Naraku and Kagome's father grave.

"Hi mom," Kagome said as she bent down and hugged her mother.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said as she returned the hug. Kagome got on her knees next to her mother and looked at her father's head stone. Inuyasha stood by Naraku.

"Hey guys," Mazuki whispered with his arm wrapped around a woman with long raven hair and hazel eyes. The guys nodded at them as the woman got out of her husband's arms and walked towards Kagome and Korari.

"How long have you guys been here?" Mazuki asked.

"We just got here. Mom has been her a while," Naraku responded as he looked at his mother, sister, and grandmother. Mazuki nodded in response.

"Makoto would be mad if he saw us crying like this," Mrs. Higurashi said as she wiped some tears away from her eyes. Kagome and the woman with hazel eyes laughed as they wiped some tears away too.

"Hello my people," Tama said as he walked up to his family with his wife and twin daughters.

"Stop trying to act young Tama," Manko responded as he walked up behind his brother with his daughter in his arms. Tama rolled his eyes at his brother comment.

"Where's Hana?" Mazuki asked as he took his youngest granddaughter from his second oldest son's arms.

"Sorry we are late dad," Hana said as she walked up the hill with her husband and two sons.

"Hi grandpa," Kamo said excitedly.

"Hello little boy," Mazuki responded as he picked him up too.

"You sound like a rapist," Manko told his father.

"Ahh, you caught what I do on my spare time," Mazuki responded sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I know I would," Manko replied with a smile.

"Hey guys," Sango said as she walked up to the group with Miroku following behind her.

"Aww look at the newlyweds. I guess everyone is here now," Tama said as they walked closer to where the women were at.

"How are you feeling Korari?" Manko asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm doing okay, Makoto would be mad that I'm sad right now. But he'll get over it," Korari said with a small chuckle.

"How about you Kagome?" Tama asked as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"I'm okay," Kagome mumbled as she wiped a stray tear away from her face. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Inuyasha. He smiled down at her causing her to smile back and wrap her hand around his.

"Mom?" Hana asked.

"I'm okay. Stop worrying about me," the woman with hazel eyes said.

"We will always worry about you Haruko," Mazuki said to his wife as he set a hand on her shoulder. Haruko sighed and looked at her eldest son grave.

"Who wants to go first?" Mazuki asked as he looked at the family. (He had handed Karna to Takoto when Tama asked Kagome was she okay)

"Ohh me, me," Manko said as he waved a hand in front of his father's face.

"Karna do you want to say something?" Mazuki asked jokily. Manko glared at his father and started talking.

"Makoto I miss you. You know that's partly true. Anyways your kids are doing great. Well two out of the three are good. Your precious angel started to hang around bad boys. I know I wanted to beat her ass too," Manko said but started to laugh along with the family. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi hit him on the leg.

"But she's doing good too. She's getting married and of course I will be walking her down the aisle," Manko said with a smirk as he looked at his brother.

"I didn't agree to that," Kagome responded.

"I don't care. Any who, the whole family is doing good. We're going to have Christmas together and eat all your favorites. But you jelly (jealous). But we love you brother and miss you. Merry Christmas," Manko finished.

"Hi uncle Mako. I miss you," Kamo said before putting a flower in front of the grave site. The family smiled in response.

"Well son, it's been about four year since your death and the family is doing well. Everyone is happy. We just came down here to tell you that you are not forgotten and will always be in our hearts. We are going to miss you this Christmas like we do every day. We're going to miss you eating all the cake before dinner, singing old songs and-"Mazuki said but Tama interrupted him.

"And making us play football in the snow," he said with a sad smile.

"And making us pay football in the snow," Mazuki responded with a smile on his face.

"We love you son and will never forgot you because you will always be in our hearts," Mazuki finished. There was a silence before Manko cleared his throat.

"This was emotional," he said jokily as he wiped a tear away from his cheek. Tama sighed before smiling.

"Dinner at Korari's," Tama said.

"Yes!" Haru and Sota said. Mazuki chuckled at his grandchildren and children. They slowly began to walk away from the grave site, put dropped off red poinsettias in front of the tombstone.

"I'll see you later Kagome," Sango whispered as she gave her friend a hug before walking away. Miroku gave Inuyasha a nodded before following his wife.

Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a kiss on the head before getting up along with her mother-in-law.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha and motion for him to bend down, which he did.

"Make sure she doesn't stay here all night," Mrs. Higurashi whispered. Inuyasha nodded in response. Mrs. Higurashi gave him a hug before walking away with her in-laws.

"Hi dad, it's me, Kagome. I think about you every day. Mom's doing good. Sota surprisingly passing school, and Naraku well he's Naraku. I'm doing good. I'm in engaged to a guy you'll be surprised I even dated (chuckle). But he makes me happy and feel safe. Yeah I'm surprise uncle Manko and Tama didn't lock me in my room forever (chuckle). But I love him dad and he loves me too. I'm sure once you get to know him, you would have liked him too. I love you dad and will never forget about you," Kagome said as she gave the tombstone a small kiss before getting off her knees.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, can we go home now?" Kagome whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha nodded and lead them to his car.

**Three days later (Christmas Eve night):**

"Mr. Takahashi, I'm not supposed to be hanging around you," Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear as she grinded her hips into his.

"And why not Ms. Claus?" Inuyasha asked as he placed kisses on her neck.

"My parents don't like me hanging around naughty boys," Kagome mumbled as she threw her head back when he pinched her nipple.

"I see. So Ms. Claus," Inuyasha said as he placed one final kiss on her neck and sat back up on the couch.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you naughty or nice," Inuyasha asked as he stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist causing the already short red mini skirt to rise and stop right underneath her butt.

"Nice," Kagome said as she gave him a chaste kiss.

"I can change that," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he smacked her butt and began to walk out the living room.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

Sesshomaru ran a finger down Rin's naked back. She giggled at the feeling.

"So my little elf if awake," Sesshomaru said with a smile. Rin giggled again and rolled over on her back.

"Looks like Santa Claus was cheating on Mrs. Claus," Rin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ho ho ho," Sesshomaru responded as he leaned down to kiss her.

**With Miroku and Sango:**

"Mrs. Claus," Miroku replied as Sango drew circles on his chest. Sango smiled at him before raising her hips and lowing them back down on his cock.

"Sango," Miroku groan.

"It's Mrs. Claus," Sango replied with a smirk as she raised her hips up again.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"I never knew (pant) Mr. Claus daughter go be (thrust) so, (ahh) naughty," Inuyasha panted out as Kagome rode him. She smiled down at him before slamming her hips down causing both of them to explode.

"Kagome! Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprayed his seeds inside of her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as her walls clamped down on him. She collapsed on his chest panting.

"I didn't know either," Kagome responded with a smirk. Inuyasha chuckled as he slowly maneuvered her off his chest and laid her next to him. He reached over on his night stand and open a draw. He pulled out a red rectangular box.

"Merry Christmas babe," Inuyasha said as he handed her the box.

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to get me anything," Kagome said as she sat up, bringing the covers up to her bare chest. Inuyasha shrugged in response and laid the box in her lap. Kagome looked down at the box and leaned over to kiss him. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered as she picked up the box. She open it and gasp.

"This is beautiful," Kagome said as she took out the green rhinestone necklace.

"Put it on me," Kagome said with a smile as she held the necklace towards him. Inuyasha chuckled at her and grabbed the necklace. He clamped it around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful," Kagome said as she traced over the heart shaped rhinestone.

"Not as beautiful as you," Inuyasha mumbled as he lightly bit her shoulder.

"Looks like someone wants round four," Kagome said as she turn to look at him.

"Can we Ms. Claus?" Inuyasha asked as he squeezed her right breast through the sheets. Kagome moan in response. Inuyasha smiled and maneuvered her on her hands and knees.

**Christmas day with Sesshomaru and Rin:**

Ring!... Ring…!

"I'm coming," Sesshomaru shouted as he put on a pair of gray boxers. (A shirtless Sesshomaru….. hot!) He looked at Rin who stirred but was still asleep. He shut the door before walking to the door.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru asked as he open the door and saw no one there.

"That's weird," he said as he looked in both direction. He was about to close the door when he looked down on the floor and saw a package. He picked it up then closed the door. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He sliced the package open with his claw and open the package. Inside the package was a white long sleeve shirt with a note attached to the front. He picked up the note with a raised eyebrow.

_Merry Christmas Sesshomaru,_

_~Kagura_

Sesshomaru sighed before folding the note and putting it back inside the box. He set the package on the floor and leaned back on the couch.

'Why can't you let us go?' Sesshomaru thought with a sigh.

"Hi Santa," Rin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Elf," Sesshomaru replied as he leaned up and gave her a kiss. Rin returned the kiss. She pulled away and smiled.

"We have a busy day today. First we have to visit my parents, then your mom then your dad and Izayoi," Rin said as she unwrapped her arms from around her neck.

"I know. When do you want your presents?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Now," Rin replied excitedly. Sesshomaru nodded and got up. A minute later he came back with an envelope in his hand. He handed it to her which she gladly took. She open the envelope and squealed.

"A free spa! I love it," Rin said as she jumped up and hugged him.

"That's not all," he said as he handed her a pair of car keys.

"You didn't," Rin said in shock.

"Your dark orange Hyundai Sonata is outside," Sesshomaru responded.

"I love you!" Rin screamed as she ran out the door and towards the parking lot. Sesshomaru chuckled and followed his girlfriend.

**With Miroku and Sango:**

"I really like my presents," Sango said as she sat in Miroku's lap. Miroku had given her a pink diamond ring and some clothes.

"I liked mines too," Miroku responded as he gave her a butt a squeezed. Sango smacked him behind his head in response. She had given him a black, brown, and blue suit and another golden earring to add to his ear.

"I don't feel like leaving the house," Sango said as she fed him a waffle. (I'm like Sango all the time :P)

"Me neither, but we have to visit our family. Kohaku probably misses his sister. And your father will kill me if he doesn't see you," Miroku said before eating the waffle.

"I think Inuyasha and Kagome are going to Izayoi and Inu No Taisho's house then her mother's," Sango told him. Miroku nodded before saying, "Well the faster we leave here means the faster we can get home and you can dress up as Mrs. Claus again."

Sango rolled her eyes and said," We'll see." Before eating a piece of bacon.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"Merry Christmas," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked down the stairs fully dressed. He was wearing a red long sleeve button down shirt, black jeans, and red and black Nikes. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Merry Christmas wench," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. Kagome giggled as she flipped a strip of bacon.

"Thanks for the presents," Inuyasha told her. Kagome had brought Inuyasha a black suit with a red tie, a blue suit with a yellow tie, and a gray suit with a blue tie.

"You're welcome," Kagome responded as she set the last piece of bacon on a paper towel.

"We're having a light breakfast because I know our moms cooked a lot of food," Kagome told Inuyasha as she pulled out a pan of biscuit. Inuyasha nodded in response as he unwrapped his arms from around her waist and walked to the kitchen table. A minute later, Kagome set a plate of bacon, eggs, and biscuits on the table along with two glasses of orange juice. Kagome was about to sit in her seat when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and sat her on his lap.

"Daddy," Kagome giggled as she smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled at her and grabbed a piece of bacon. Kagome kissed him on the cheek before eating her own food.

**An hour later: (so it's around noonish)**

"Hello, hello," Kagome said as her and Inuyasha walked into Inuyasha's parents living room.

"Kagome," Izayoi said as she hugged her daughter-in-law.

"What am I? Chopped liver," Inuyasha said as he set down a bag of presents.

"Yes," Inu No Taisho responded as he gave Kagome a hug.

"We at least Mrs. Higurashi loves me," Inuyasha replied as he hugged his mother.

"How are you too?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the couch, across from Izayoi and Inu No Taisho.

"We are doing good dear. We came back from Italy, two days ago," Izayoi said with a smile.

"Wow," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Inu No Taisho go get their presents," Izayoi said as she hit her husband on the arm. Inu No Taisho sighed and got up.

"Inuyasha go help your father," Izayoi said. Inuyasha crossed his hands over his chest and followed his dad out the room.

"So Kagome, how are you?" Izayoi asked as she got up, walked over, and sat by Kagome.

"Good," Kagome responded.

"Inuyasha told us that you visit your father's grave," Izayoi said.

"Yeah, me and the family. It was nice. I told him about Inuyasha," Kagome responded with a sad smile. Izayoi gave Kagome a hug. A few seconds later, she pulled away.

"So did Kikyo do anything while I was gone?" Izayoi asked.

"Well she did find out where Inuyasha and I live at," Kagome replied.

"Oh sorry dear. I guess her mother found out, when she heard Inu No Taisho and I talking on the phone," Izayoi said.

"It's okay. She was going to find out eventually, And if she does come around I'll just have show her that she is at the wrong house," Kagome replied with a smirk. Izayoi laughed at her comment.

"Dad didn't really need any help," Inuyasha said as he walked into the living room with a box underneath his arm.

"You don't know that dear," Izayoi said with a wave of the hand. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before handing Kagome the box. Kagome smiled and thanked Izayoi and Inu No Taisho before opening the black box. Inside the black box was a red gown with a split going up to the thigh on the side.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful," Kagome said as she hugged Izayoi.

"You're welcome dear," Izayoi replied. Inuyasha handed her another small box that contain the matching necklace and earrings. Inuyasha open up his box and found a tan suit with a blue undershirt and five different colored ties.

"Thanks mom, thanks old man," Inuyasha said as he closed the lid to the box. Kagome reached into the bag that Inuyasha brought in a pulled out three small boxes. She handed one to Inu No Taisho and the other two to Izayoi.

"Aww thanks dear," Izayoi said as her and her mate open the box. Inside Inu No Taisho's box was a gold watch and a silver watch. In Izayoi's first box was a pair of purple diamond earrings and in the second box was a purple diamond necklace. Inu No Taisho and Izayoi gave them a hug before sitting on the couch and started to talk about politics, money, and vacation spots.

"Brunch is ready," a maid said as she stood in front of the living room door. Kagome and Izayoi walked out first with their mates following behind them. However Inu No Taisho stopped his son and handed him an envelope.

"Merry Christmas son," Inu No Taisho said with a grin before walking out the living room. Inuyasha open the envelope and smiled.

"Thanks for the cash dad," Inuyasha said with a smile. He was sure that his father could hear him. He put the 10,000 dollar check into his back pocket before walking out the living room.

**Three hours later:**

"Thanks for the gifts. We'll see you two later," Kagome said as she gave Izayoi a hug then Inu No Taisho. Inuyasha stood by the door, zipping up his coat.

"Have fun you two," Izayoi said as she waved at them. Kagome smiled in response. She walked up to Inuyasha who helped her put on her coat. Izayoi and Inu No Taisho smiled at Inuyasha's actions.

When Inuyasha went to open the door, he saw Rin and his brother.

"Hi Inuyasha and Kagome!" Rin said excitedly.

"Hey Rin, fluffy," Kagome said as she hugged them.

"We dropped your presents off at your house," Rin said as she walked into Sesshomaru's parent house.

"Inuyasha, give them their presents," Kagome told him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and did as he was told. After Inuyasha handed them their presents, they gave each other one final hug before walking in their separate ways.

"To my mother's house!" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist and lead them to his car.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

"Hi mom," Kagome said as Inuyasha and her walked into the kitchen.

"Hello you two," Mrs. Higurashi responded as she put mash potatoes in a bowl.

"Is dinner almost done?" Kagome asked as she peeked over her mom's shoulder.

"Yes, so why don't you two wash up," she said. They nodded and walked out the living room.

"I have to go check up on something," Kagome told Inuyasha when they made it up the stairs. Inuyasha nodded in response. Kagome smiled then kissed him on the cheek before walking to her room. Inuyasha passed her room and was about to go to the bathroom when he heard Naraku's voice from. He paused in front of the door to listen to the conversation.

"Hakudoshi you better fucking explain yourself now," Naraku said. There was a pause before Naraku spoke again.

"Really? So you're going to side with that fucking jackass. Watch your back because before you know it, things are going to explode in front of your fucking face," Naraku growl. Inuyasha heard Naraku click a button then there was silence. A second later Naraku threw the door open and look around the hallway.

"Could have sworn I felt an aura," Naraku mumbled as Inuyasha walked out the bathroom.

"When did you get here?" Naraku asked Inuyasha with a raised brow.

"About ten minutes ago," Inuyasha replied. Naraku stared at him but snapped out of it when Kagome walked out of her room.

"What you guys talking about?" Kagome asked. Naraku was about to respond but Mrs. Higurashi interrupted him.

"Time to eat!" She yelled. Kagome grabbed. Inuyasha's hand and dragged him down the stairs. Naraku slowly followed behind them.

'Was Inuyasha listening to my conversation?' Naraku thought as he watched Inuyasha whisper something to his sister causing her to giggle in response.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Sukai Skye**

**Guest (Otakugirl00)**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Angelparish24**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**Kagz419**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^. I will be adding more summaries. I have gotten a beta reader… Thank you SaliorSweenuh. Love ya!**

**Check out my new story-Secretary to Wife ^_^**

**Next chapter will be about Kagome going back to school and her planning for her wedding. (A lot of drama is coming soon, so don't ya worry ^_^).**

**Also a new enemy will be identify in that chapter too. ^_^.**

**P.s.s. I put chapter 48 in the last chapter but it's supposed to say chapter 49. So I may fix that sometime in the future.**

**There will also be a lemon in the next chapter to!:D**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Worrying about you

"Come back again you two," Mrs. Higurashi said as she waved at her daughter and so-in-law.

"Bye mom," they responded as Inuyasha helped her into the car.

"This was a fun day," Kagome said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, it actually was. It was funny seeing your uncles trying to sing the twelve days of Christmas," Inuyasha said as he buckled his eat and started his car.

"And since we are getting home early, we can see if Ms. Claus will be there," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," Inuyasha said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her before driving them back to their house.

Kagome and Inuyasha relaxed over Kagome's winter break. They would occasionally go to the skating rink or stay home and swim in their indoor pool. Kagome was happy that Inuyasha was able to spend time with her since he had a busy schedule.

Sango and Miroku had fun at their in laws house on Christmas. They still had some gifts from their wedding that they had to open. They spent most of their days watching movies, rearranging their house, and playing games in their game room.

Sesshomaru and Rin were very busy on Christmas but still had fun. Rin showed off her new car to her parents and friends. Rin spent some of her time at her parent's shop and Sesshomaru at the office. But every day at three o'clock they would go home and spend the rest of their day with each other.

**With Kagome after winter break (January 7… we'll say.^_^)**

"I'll see (kiss) you (kiss) later," Kagome mumbled against Inuyasha's lips.

"I don't want (kiss) you (kiss) to go," Inuyasha mumbled back as he gave her short kisses.

"I have (kiss) to go (kiss) to (kiss) school," Kagome whispered as she pressed her body closer to his.

"Hey love birds, stop with the make out session," Sango yelled as she walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome who were giving each other small kisses. Inuyasha gave her the finger as he continued to kiss his mate.

"Kagome if you're not by my side in two seconds, I'm going to tell Inuyasha what you called him a few months ago," Sango said with a smile. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's lip and laid on his chest.

"Such a cock-block," Kagome whispered as she gave Inuyasha one more kiss then separated herself from his body.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"It's nothing, "Kagome replied with a blush. Inuyasha just starred down at her.

"Bye babe," Kagome said with a smile as she walked over to Sango. Inuyasha watched as they walked into their school before getting into his car.

**With the girls:**

"How was your break?" Kagome asked as she open her locker.

"It was good. Me and Miroku spent more quality time together," Sango responded as she put her gym bag into her locker.

"Oh remind me to kill your uncles," Sango said as she grabbed her math book.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Uncle Tama and uncle Manko thought it would be funny to give me a box of birth control bills and write up a divorce paper," Sango said as she looked at Kagome who started laughing.

"Oh my goodness. Really?" Kagome asked between giggles.

"Yeah, but they did give me a year worth of free wine. So that was nice," Sango replied as she shut her locker.

"Hi guys," Mari said as she walked up to the girls.

"Hey," Sango and Kagome replied.

"How was your winter break?" Kagome asked as she put on Inuyasha's leather jacket over her red long sleeve shirt.

"It was good. I spent a lot of time with my family," Mari said as she dropped her backpack on the floor and open it.

"Congratulations on your marriages," Mari said as she held out two containers toward Kagome and Sango.

"Aww thanks," Sango said as she grabbed her container. She open it and inside was a vanilla cupcake that had pink frosting and sprinkles on top. Kagome grabbed hers, open it, and inside was a chocolate cupcake with red frosting with pink and white sprinkles.

"Aww thank you," Kagome said as she closed the lid to the container and hugged Mari. Sango did the same. Mari smiled in response.

"Did you do the homework for Tama's class?" she asked as Kagome closed her locker and picked up her backpack. Sango and Kagome froze.

"We had homework?" Kagome asked. Mari nodded in response as she put her backpack back on her shoulders.

"Shit!" Kagome and Sango groan as they started to walk towards uncle Tama's classroom.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Hi Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she stood in front of Inuyasha's car that just parked into the club's parking lot. Inuyasha rolled his eyes from inside the car before getting out. He closed and locked the car before turning towards Kikyo.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he started to walk towards his club.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going on a trip next week," Kikyo told him. Inuyasha nodded and started to walk towards the doors of his club, but stopped in his tracks. Faster than lightening, Inuyasha pulled out his gun and shot three times behind him. "What was that for?" Kikyo asked as she uncovered her ears. Inuyasha turned around and looked at the body that was laying ten feet away from his club. Inuyasha started to walk towards the body that was having a hard time breathing. The man saw Inuyasha coming and tried to raise his gun to shoot him, but Inuyasha stepped on his arm.

"Who sent you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go to (pant) hell," the man replied with a smile on his face. Inuyasha raised his gun and shot the man in the arm.

"That was your first chance to talk. You only have one more chance before I put this bullet through your head and you will be having a fucking tea party will the devil himself. So tell me who sent you," Inuyasha said. To prove his point, he pointed his gun in front of the man's head. The man started to panic.

"Calm down man, I have kids. Calm down," the man said.

"Tell me who sent you," Inuyasha growled.

"I only know his first name," the man said.

"What the hell is it? You're testing my patience," Inuyasha growled as he got ready to pull the trigger.

"Ryura. It's Ryuara," the man said. Inuyasha growled and pulled the trigger. The man let out a cry before everything went silent. Inuyasha put his gun back in its place. (You know where it's at: D… in the back waist band of the pants. Lol.)

"Kikyo," Inuyasha called out.

"Yes?" Kikyo asked as she walked towards his side.

"Call Bankotsu and tell him I want him to take the body and burn it," Inuyasha replied as he turned around and started to walk towards his club. Kikyo sighed and did as she was told.

Inuyasha walked into his club and towards his office. He pulled out his phone as he was walked up the stairs.

"Hi Inuyasha," Shippo said into the phone.

"Hey Shippo. I have another job for you," Inuyasha said as he unlocked his office.

"Name," Shippo responded as he open his refrigerator.

"Ryura," Inuyasha said as he closed his office door.

"No last name?" Shippo asked with a snort as he pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"The man didn't say," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"I'll see what I can do," Shippo replied.

"Good," Inuyasha responded as he ended the call. He set his phone on his desk then sat down in his chair. He unlocked his desk draw, pulled out his lap top, set it on his desk, and turn it on. He leaned back in his chair and locked at the papers on his desk.

"Let's get to work," Inuyasha mumbled as he picked up a document.

**With Kagome (in gym):**

"Your uncle is so slow," Sango told Kagome as they waited for their gym teacher to take attendance.

"I know. Who forgets that they gave their students homework," Kagome responded as the teacher began to call out her students names.

"Well I'm glad he forget," Sango responded.

"Yeah, knowing him, he would have made it a big grade," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"Kagome Higurashi,"

"Here," Kagome said.

"Tako Higurashi,"

"Here," a sixteen year replied in a deep voice.

"Haru Higurashi,"

"Here Ms. Kopez," Haru responded with a smile. The gym teacher rolled his eyes and continued roll call.

"Sango Houshi,"

"Here," Sango yelled.

"When did you get the name changed?" Kagome asked her with a smile.

"During the break," Sango responded.

"Kagome, when did your cousins get in this class?" Ayame asked as she sat next to the girls.

"I'm not sure. Probably after break," Kagome replied with a shrug.

"Ohh, I almost forgot, this weekend we are going dress shopping," Kagome said with a smile.

"Sounds fun. Who's all coming with us?" Ayame asked.

"You, me, Sango, Mari, Rin, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Karna," Kagome listed off.

"Wow, that's a lot of people," Sango said.

"I know," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Okay everyone. Today we are playing a game of dodge ball. Split up into two teams, with fifteen people on each side," the gym teacher said before lining the different color balls across the court. Kagome and the girls walked to the right side of the court, while Kagome's cousin walked to the left side.

"You're going down Kagome," Haru said as Tako walked behind alongside him. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. We'll see."

"Everyone behind the line?" Ms. Kopez said as she looked at each team.

"Let's play," Ms. Kopez said before blowing the whistle. Each team ran towards the middle of the court.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"Sesshomaru what a surprise meeting you here," Kagura said as she and a waiter stopped in front of Sesshomaru's table. Sesshomaru glanced at her before looking back at his menu.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled.

"I'm having lunch with Naraku. I have a little message for you," Kagura said as she pulled out an envelope from her purse then handed it to him. Sesshomaru set down his menu and grabbed the envelope. Kagura smiled at him before following the waiter to a table. The waiter sat her in the back but she was still in looking view.

A minute later, Rin walked up to the table smiling.

"Hi," Rin said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru got up and helped her take off her coat. He put it on the back of her chair then pulled her chair back so she could sit down. Rin thanked him when he scooted her to the table. Sesshomaru then sat down in his seat. Sesshomaru looked up and saw Kagura watching them.

"How was your day?" Rin asked as she looked throw the meal.

"Good. How about yours?" Sesshomaru replied as he took a sip of his water.

"Great. The shop next to my parent's clothes store closed so we're taking that lot now," Rin responded with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Mizu, your waiter. Have you two decided what you want to eat?" a cat demon with blonde hair said. After they told the waiter what they wanted, Rin excused herself to go to the bathroom. While she was gone, Naraku passed his table, following a waiter. Sesshomaru glanced at Naraku and Kagura's table. Naraku gave her a kiss on the lips before sitting down. Sesshomaru open the envelope and took the note out the envelope inside.

_I know you were at the docks a few weeks. I bet you think you've found out who I am, but you are dead wrong. Or are you? Reveal anything about me and I'll have to destroy the things you cherish the most. Watch your back Sesshomaru._

~Onigumo

Sesshomaru folded the note, put it back into the envelope and into his back pocket. He glanced up at Naraku who kissed Kagura's hand causing her to giggle.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Sesshomaru mumbled as he looked at their table but glanced up when he saw Rin return.

"Did I miss anything?" Rin asked jokily as she smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled at her in response and didn't glance back at Naraku's table again.

**With Kagome:**

"It's not fair," Tako complained as he sat at the table with his cousin.

"It's not my fault that you can't catch," Kagome said as she waited for Haru to bring them their food. Tako rolled his eyes and pulled out some snacks from his backpack.

"So why did you get your schedule changed?" Sango asked as she sent her backpack on the floor.

"I stop taking introduction to nursing and medicine. Now I'm taking culinary 1," Tako said as he open a bag of chips.

"Found out that all the girls were in that class?" Kagome asked. Tako nodded as he popped a chip into his mouth. Kagome shook her head as Haru set a tray down of food.

"Where's Ayame?" Haru asked as he took a seat across from Kagome.

"In art," Sango replied as she grabbed a sandwich off the tray.

"So Kags, when is the wedding?" Tako asked as he took a sip of his water.

"Either the end of May or the begin of June," Kagome replied as she dipped her French fry in some ketchup.

"Am I in it?" Tako asked with a smirk.

"No," Kagome responded with a roll of the eyes.

"Good," Tako replied as looked at a group of girls.

"Go flirt Tako," Sango said with a smirk.

"Thank you," Tako responded as he got out of his seat.

"Ten bucks says that he gets one of the girls to date him," Haru said as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Twenty," Sango replied as they watched Tako talk to one of the girls.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Inuyasha, your father's on line three," Kikyo said as she walked into Inuyasha's office. Inuyasha nodded at her and picked up the phone. Kikyo stayed in the room and began to file some papers.

"Old man," Inuyasha said as he signed his name on a document.

"Inuyasha, my boy, how are you?" Inu No Taisho said to son.

"I'm doing good. Where have you and mother traveled to now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nowhere, yet. Did you use all of your Christmas money yet?" Inu No Taisho asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Surprisingly no. I'm going to use it for the wedding. By the chance do you know a man named Ryura?" Inuyasha asked as he flipped through a paper.

"Ryura, Ryura. Ahh yes I do. Cocky bastard," Inu No Taisho said. Inuyasha laughed in response.

"Father," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

""Well he is. I know he thinks he's powerful. He's in some gang with his brother Kyora. Why do you want to know him?" Inu No Taisho asked as he picked up a book.

"He wanted to kill me dad. I was so scared," Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"You know you're giving your mother gray hair," Inu No Taisho mumbled as he read through the book.

"Do I give you gray hair too dad?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"Before you were even born," Inu No Taisho said as he read over a line in the book.

"Aww thanks old man. I love you too," Inuyasha replied.

"Inu No Taisho!" Izayoi yelled.

"Coming dear!" Inu No Taisho yelled back as he shut the book.

"You guys yell too much," Inuyasha said as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Inu No Taisho rolled his eyes.

"I'll call you later. Bye son," Inu No Taisho said.

"Bye dad," Inuyasha replied before ending the call.

"So Inuyasha," Kikyo started as she looked up at him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in response as he put the phone back on the holder.

"I heard you and Kagome are officially getting married," Kikyo said as she put a paper behind a folder.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded as he looked at the clock. It was 2:30.

"Don't you think about us sometime?" she asked as she stood up.

"No," Inuyasha replied.

"Are you serious? So I never crossed your mind once or twice. I won't tell Kagome," Kikyo responded.

"You have never crossed my mind," Inuyasha told her slowly.

"Well you cross my mind all the time," Kikyo said as she stood in front of Inuyasha's desk.

"Okay. Kikyo what are you getting at?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up and put his laptop into his desk draw.

"I think you made a mistake," Kikyo replied.

"Really? And why would think you think that?" Inuyasha asked as he locked his desk draw.

"Kagome doesn't know what kind of life she's getting in," Kikyo started.

"And you do? Look Kikyo what we had in the past was a mistake, okay. I had no feelings for you and never will," Inuyasha said as he walked towards the door. (Wish he would have said that in the anime… : D)

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she grabbed his wrist. Inuyasha turned around and looked down at her.

"Give us another chance," Kikyo said as she took a step closer.

"It can be our little secret," Kikyo whispered as she dragged his wrist close to her chest.

"I'm not going to disrespect and ruin my relationship with Kagome. I love her. She is my world. Why would I go for a snack when I can have a full course meal? Just get back to work Kikyo. Lock up when you're done and I'll see you when you come back," Inuyasha said as he snatched his wrist from her hold. He open the door and walked out. Kikyo watched as he left and clenched her hands and teeth. Her body began to glow a light blue.

"I see that in order to have you, I will have to destroy that bitch," Kikyo said before turning around to continue her work.

**With Kagome:**

"Mine," Kagome yelled as she spiked the ball onto the other side. He team cheered in response.

"What's the score?" Kagome asked as she got back into her spot.

"7 to 5," Sango said as she passed the ball to the other side.

"8-5 now," Ayame as she spiked the ball over.

"Take a break guys," their coach yelled.

"Oh look, if it isn't your hubby to be," Ayame said as she pointed at Inuyasha who walked into the gym.

"Be right back," Kagome said with a smile as she ran towards him.

"Hi," Kagome said as she ran into Inuyasha's arms.

"Hello," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome giggled and laid her head down in his chest before pulling up.

"Why do you smell like perfume?" Kagome asked as she raised a brow. Inuyasha raised a brow and sniffed himself, and sure enough he smelled like perfume. Women's perfume.

"Who were you with?" Kagome asked as she pulled out of his arms.

"No one," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, don't fucking lie to me. Who were you with?" Kagome asked as her eyes narrowed.

"No one. It's probably Kikyo's," Inuyasha replied but stopped when he realized what he said.

"Oh and why is she that close to you that I can smell her perfume on you? What were you two doing?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing. She was just doing her job," Inuyasha responded.

"And that includes what? Taking your clothes off? Close contact?" Kagome replied.

"Now that's your fucking job. What the hell are you saying Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Only that you and that slut did a little more that fucking work," Kagome said as she poked him in his chest.

"And why the hell would you think that? Don't you trust me," Inuyasha growled. Kagome paused in the sentence she was about to say.

"I-I. Kami, I'm so stupid," Kagome said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yes you are," Inuyasha responded causing Kagome to hit him on his chest.

"I do trust you but when it involves that slut I just-," Kagome started.

"Go crazy," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in response.

"Sorry," she said as she looked up at him.

"I don't know if I should forgive you. You hurt my feeling really badly," Inuyasha said with a pout.

"Aww. I'm so sorry daddy. I'll make it up to you tonight, in our bed," Kagome whispered as she ran her fingers up and down his crotch area. (In the front of his pants… hot!:D)

"In black heels," Inuyasha whispered against her lips.

"Mmm," Kagome mumbled.

"Hey love birds. Stop making out, we are about to play our next game," Sango yelled. Inuyasha gave her the finger before turning back to Kagome.

"I'll make it up to you, daddy," Kagome whispered in his ear seductive before turning around and walking back to the court. Inuyasha watched as her butt switched from side to side in her black, tight spandex shorts. Inuyasha was happy that his suit coat was able to hide his boner. As he went to sit in the third row of the bleachers, Miroku walked in. He smiled at Sango before walking towards his friend.

"Haven't seen you in a long time," Miroku said as he sat down in the bleacher in front of him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Heard you almost got shoot today," Miroku said with a smirk.

"Word travels around I see," Inuyasha replied with a grin. Miroku shook his head at his friend and pulled out his phone.

**Three hours later:**

"Bye Sango. See you tomorrow," Kagome yelled as Inuyasha guided them to his car.

"Bye Kagome," Sango called back. Kagome smiled then turned around to face Inuyasha.

"Daddy," Kagome said as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

"Yes. I'm very, very sorry how I reacted today," Kagome said as they stopped in front of his car.

"And you know what?" Kagome said as she stood up on her tip toes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her closer.

"I'm ready to make it up to you, right now," Kagome responded a she crashed her lips on top of his. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her head, pulling her closer. Kagome slowly led Inuyasha to the back part of the car. Inuyasha separated the kisses and looked down at her. He open the back door and hoisted her into the back seat before following after her. He looked around before closing the door to the hummer. When he turned around, Kagome had already threw her gym bag and backpack into the front seat and was taking off her shirt. Inuyasha quickly helped her take it off before throwing it onto the floor. He grabbed her face a crashed his lips onto of hers. Kagome hands started to unbutton the button on his jacket. She shoved the suit jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. Inuyasha moved his hands off her face and helped her take off his jacket. As soon as his jacket was off, Kagome started on his blue dress shirt. While she was doing that, Inuyasha unclamped her bra. They both took their hands off each other's bodies and took their top body clothes off. They looked at each other's bare torso before smashing their lips in a hot need of passion. Kagome maneuvered Inuyasha so he was on his back on the back seat. Kagome broke the kiss and looked down at Inuyasha

"You want me daddy?" Kagome asked as she started to unbutton his pants.

"So much," Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled up at him before continuing unbuttoning his pants. She pulled his zipper down with her teeth. Once the zipper was down, Kagome pulled down his pants and boxers down to his knees. She quickly took off her pants and red panties and threw them on the ground.

"Aww, looks like Inu wants to play," Kagome as she squeezed his cock before putting it into her mouth.

"Fuck," Inuyasha hissed as Kagome bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, who was sweating. She smiled as she raised all the way up while scrapping her teeth unto his cock.

"What do you want Yashie? My mouth or (lick) my cat?" Kagome asked as she licked his cock.

"Can I have… Kami… both," Inuyasha panted.

"Later, but you're about to exploded. So which is it?" Kagome asked as she sucked on the head of his cock.

"Cat, cat," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and removed her mouth off his cock. She crawled up his body and put her knees on each side of his hips.

"It's so roomy back here," Kagome said before she grabbed his cock and position it inside her.

"Ohh," they both moan.

"Inuyasha, your cock, its Kami...so good," Kagome panted as she placed her hands on his shoulders and rode him. Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips as he concentrated on thrusting his cock inside of her.

"Ohhh!" Kagome screamed as she threw her head back. Inuyasha continued to thrust fast and deep inside of her.

"Mmm!' Kagome moan as she bounced on top of his cock.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha thrusted deep inside of her. Inuyasha thrusted into her one more time before they both exploded.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome collapsed on his bare, sweaty chest.

"Are you still going to wear the heels when he go home?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Kagome giggled in response.

**Later that night:**

"I almost got shot today," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as she laid on his naked chest. Kagome stopped drawing circles on his chest and looked up at him.

"Yashie, you make me worry a lot about you. Are you okay?" Kagome said.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Just know that I will always come back," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her head.

"I know you will, but just thinking about what you're doing makes me worry Yash. I know that you will be safe, but, Inuyasha, I don't know what I will do if I lost you," Kagome sais as tears formed in her eyes..

"Hey, baby, don't cry, Shh," Inuyasha mumbled as he wiped away some of the tears that ran down her face.

"You will never have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here," Inuyasha said.

"And I will always be by your side," Kagome responded. Inuyasha smiled and bent down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Kagome said as she separated herself from the kiss.

"I love you too," Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled at him before closing her eyes.

'We will always be together,' Kagome thought as she snuggled onto his chest and feel asleep.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Sukai Skye**

**Otakugirl00**

**Angelparish24**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**Kagz419**

**Missyouneek818 (yes I do watch the show. Watching Marriage boot camp now ;D)**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^. I added another summary and will be adding more summaries. **

**Next chapter: **

**Kagome will find her wedding dress (And I will put the picture on my profile)**

**Inuyasha will find out more about his enemies. And something is going to catch on a fire. **

**Kagome and Inuyasha will have a fight. Also, Rin will catch Sesshomaru and Kagura…. We'll see how that goes.**

**See you guys soon!^_^.**

**P.s.s. My profile is acting all funny so I will be updating at random times: P**

**P.s.s.s Next to Kagome and Inuyasha spend time with their family on a holiday I'll do more explain… Didn't want to bore you guys with too much details. : P**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Breaking apart

" And why are you looking so nice today?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his towel around his naked waist.

"Don't I look nice every day?" Kagome asked as she put on some black eyeliner.

"Yeah, but you're looking extra nice today,"he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you'" Kagome said with a smile as she leaned against his bare chest.

"I'm going to pick out my dress today, " Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"You want my card?" he asked.

"Please," Kagome said while sticking out her bottom lip. Inuyasha bent down and nipped on it before nodding. Kagome smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"So what are you going to do today?" Kagome asked as she pulled out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Going to the bank and finally putting our names on one account," Inuyasha responded as he open a draw.

" You haven't done that yet?" Kagome asked as she open up his wallet.

"I've been busy," Inuyasha defended as he pulled out a pair of white boxers.

"I know," Kagome told him as she took out his debit card and set his wallet back on their dresser.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and asked, "What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Something with no sleeves and puffy," Kagome replied as she zipped up her black coat. Inuyasha nodded in response as he put on his boxer.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Kagome asked as she put on her white gloves.

"You," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Besides me."

"Something with pasta," he responded as he dropped his towel. Kagome nodded and walked towards him. Inuyasha closed his lips onto of hers. Kagome moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Inuyasha pulled away smiling.

"Bye," Inuyasha said. kagome bit her lip in response.

"Bye," Kagome replied as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

**With Kagome:**

"I invited my mom, uncle Takoto, and Izayoi," Kagome said as Sango got into her car. Sango nodded, smiled then asked"You excited on finding your dress, Mrs. Takahashi?" Kagome blushed and nodded. Sango giggled in response.

"We still have to pick up Rin," Kagome said as she turned a corner. Sango nodded in response as she pulled out her phone.

"How's the married life?" Kagome asked as she stopped at a red light.

"It's great but," Sango started but let out a sigh.

"But what?" Kagome asked as she continued to drive.

"I don't think I'm a good wife," Sango confessed.

"Ohh sweetie. Of course you're a good wife. Why do you think you're not? " Kagome asked as she glanced at her.

" I don't know. Maybe because I can't cook," Sango responded as she leaned back in her seat.

" What have you guys been eating then?" Kagome asked as she stopped at another stop sign.

"Take out or he's been cooking," Sango said.

" I told you to take cooking class during our freshman year in highschool,"Kagome said as she pulled up to Sesshomaru and Rin's apartment. She quickly sent a text to Rin before turning around to face Sango.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll teach you a few things tomorrow,"Kagome said with a smile as she laid a hand on her best friend's shoulder. Sango smiled and nodded.

"Hello my lovely ladies,"Rin said as she got into Kagome's back seat.

"Hey," they responded. After Rin had buckled her seat belt, Kagome drove off to the bridal shop.

**At the bridal shop:**

"This dress?" Kagome asked as she walked out the dressing room, wearing a slim long silk wedding dress with no straps or sleeves.

"Didn't you want a puffy dress?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she passed a can of cashews to Izayoi. (love cashews ^-^).

"I did but they all look so beautiful. So yes or no?" Kagome asked.

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"No dear. It doesn't show off you're curves,"Takoto said as he took a sip of his water bottle. Getting four no's, Kagome decided to go back into the dressing room and change when a woman with brown hair walked into the sitting area, holding a dark red fabric.

"Is this the color you wanted?" she asked. Kagome looked at the fabric before looking at the girl while letting out a frustrating sigh.

"For the last time, I want a light but dark red. Not a mars red, not a period colored red, but a red, dammit,"Kagome brown haired woman slowly nodded. Kagome smiled at her.

"Thank you,"Kagome said before turning around and walking back into the dressing room.

"Diva!" Sango yelled.

"Whatever," Kagome yelled back.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said into the phone.

"Yes," Kagura panted.

"Come to my office at 5 today," Sesshomaru said as he put on his blue coat.

"Okay,"Kagura mumbled as Naraku slightly bit her bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

Sesshomary ended the call before walking out the door.

"What did Sesshomaru want?"Naraku asked as he tugged on her shirt.

"I don't care,"Kagura said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

'What do you want Sesshomaru?'Kagura thought as Naraku's tongue slip into her mouth.

**With Kagome:**

"I'm so done finding a dress. I should just walk down the aisle naked," Kagome said as she sat down between Izayoi and her mom, wearing a short puffy dress with spaghetti straps.

"Inuyasha would love that,"Rin responded with a smile.

"Shut up,"Kagome replied with a blush.

"Kagome dear, how about this dress,"Takoto said as he walked into the dressing room area with a white long puffy wedding dress.

"I'll try but if I don't like it then you owe me dinner,"Kagome said as she got up and took the dress out his hands.

"And if you do, you'll have to take Manko out on a date,"Takoto responded with a smile.

"Why do you make things so unfair,"Kagome said with a pout as she walked towards the dressing family and friends laugh at her response.

Five minutes later:

"Oh my gosh!" They heard Kagome scream.

"What?" Sango yelled. There was silence before Kagome walked out. Everyone gasped. The dress hugged Kagome's curves at the top but puffed out at the bottom. The dress reached her ankles and had a heart shaped top with no sleeves or straps.

"I love it,"Kagome said as she got on the little circle stage and looked at the dress through the three mirrors.

Izayoi and Korari stood up, walked behind her, and looked at the dress with her.

"Makoto will be proud," Korari said with a smile. Kagome grin in response.

"My son better treat you right. If he doesn't he will have to speak up to me and Korari," Izayoi said causing the family and friends to laugh.

" Is this the dress?" Rin asked.

"Yes," Kagome responded with a smile.

"You know what that means?" Takoto said with a smile.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"You called Sesshomaru,"Kagura said as she closed the door to his office. Sesshomaeu looked up and took off his glasses.

"How well do you know Naraku?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Pretty well," Kagura responded as she took a seat in front of Sesshomaru.

"And you know that Naraku is Onigumo," Sesshomaru stated. Kagura took in a deep breath before nodding.

"How did you know that?" Kagura asked.

"I put some infomation together. Do you trust him to protect you?" Sessgomaru asked as he stood up.

"What are you getting at Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you think he would push you under the bus if his identity was revealed?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Why are you saying this?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru picked up and handed her the note he got at the resturant that week. Kagura snatched the paper out his hands and read over it.

After she was done reading it, she looked up at him with questionable eyes.

"What are... what does this mean?" Kagura asked slowly. Sesshomaru walked from behind his desk and stood in front of her.

"Naraku isn't going to hurt his sister, Rin, Izayoi, or my mother," he said.

"So that leaves me,"Kagura said with a nervous chuckle. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why wouldn't he hurt Rin?" Kagura asked.

"Rin is friends with Kagome and Naraku already knows what will happen if Rin gets hurt," Sesshomary told her as he looked down at her.

"You still care about me?" Kagura asked as she looked into his golden eyes. Sesshomaru turned his face.

"Don't ignore me," Kagura snapped as she reached up and grabbed his face. Gold clashed with red.

"Do you still care about me?"Kagura asked slowly. There was a pause before Sesshomaru responded.

"Yes, but-" He started but Kagura cut him off with her lips. Sesshomaru stood there for a second before kissing back.

'But I still love Rin,' he thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist. (As I was writing this I was this sounds so ).

**With Kagome and Rin:**

"Thanks for coming Rin," Kagome aid as Rin unblucked her seatbelt. They had already drop Sango off at home.

"No problem Kagome. What are friends for? So when are you going to get our dresses? Aren't you happy that you're going on a date with uncle Manko?" Rin asked with a smile.

"Don't remind me," Kagome said as she set her head on the steering wheel. Rin laughed in response.

"And were going bridesmaid, maid of honor, and decoration shopping next week. If you want, you can come over to Inuyasha and my house. I'm teaching Sango how to cook,"Kagome said as she took her head off the steering wheel.

"Sounds like fun. When?" Rin asked as she open the door.

"Tomorrow, around 6,"Kagome replied. Rin nodded, gave Kagome a hug before getting out the car.

"Bye, see you tomorrow,"Rin said.

"Bye," Kagome responded with a wave. Rin smiled and closed the door before walking to her and Sesshomaru's apartment.

Kagome waited for her to get into the apartment building before driving off.

As she stopped at a stop sign her phone began to ring. She grabbed it from inside her purse, looked at the caller id before answer it and driving off.

"Hey daddy,"Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey kitten. Did you want to go out to eat?" Inuyasha asked as he locked the door to his office.

"Yeah, where?" Kagome askes as she glanced at her rear mirror and saw a black Lexus following her.

"Razol,"Inuyasha replied.

"Yum. Italian food. I'll drop my car off at home then we can drive together," Kagome said as she watched the black Lexus turn, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you at home," Inuyasha said.

"Love you," Kagome replied.

"Love you too," Inuyasha said with a smirk. There was pause.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded.

"Get off the phone," Kagome replied with a giggle.

"No, I want to hear your voice," Inuyasha said as he got into his let out a happy giggle.

"So what did you do today?" Kagome asked.

**With Rin:**

"Sesshomaru," Rin called out as she walked into their apartment. Getting no reply she let out a sigh. She turned her and saw a note on a small table. She picked it up and read it.

_W__ent to the office. Be back later._

_-Sesshomaru_

'I'll surprise him. Then we can go out for dinner,' Rin thought excitedly as she grabbed her car keys off the small table and walked out the door.

**With Sesshomaru and Kagura:**

"Sesshomaru"Kagura moan as Sesshomaru hiked her up on his desk. He tore her shirt off sending her buttons everywhere. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her lips. Sesshomaru bit her lip as she ran her fingers down his back. They pulled away for air and looked at each other.

"You want this as much as I do," Kagura started. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her head and slammed their lips together.

"Mmm," Kagura moaned as she played with the buttons on his shirt. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kagura wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist, pulling him closer. Once she unbutton all the buttons, she took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Neither of them heard the footsteps walking towards the door. Sesshomaru released their lips and started sucking on her neck.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura moaned as she grabbed his head in pleasure.

She started to ground her pelvis into his causing him to groan.

"Kagura," he groan into her neck.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she open the door and saw the scene in front of her. Sesshomaru quickly pulled away from Kagura and looked at his girlfriend who had tears in her eyes.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered as he took a step towards her. Rin shook her head and ran out his office.

"So stupid," Sesshomaru said to himself.

"Sesshomaru," Kagura whispered. Sesshomaru ignored her and grabbed his shirt, suit jacket then his car keys and ran out his office.

Kagura sighed and button back her shirt.

"I may be with Naraku but I can't let you go Sesshomaru,"Kagura whispered as she jumped off his desk.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"Thanks for (kiss) taking me (kiss) out today(kiss) Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said in between kisses she gave Inuyasha in the back seat of the limo.

"You're welcome (kiss) Ms. Higurashi. Maybe (kiss) we can have (kiss) some fun(kiss) when we get(kiss) home," Inuyasha resoonded. Kagome giggled in response. Inuyasha sealed their lips as Kagome's phome to ring.

"No,baby, No," Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome slowly pulled away.

"It might be important," Kagome said as she reached for her purse and pulled out her phone. It was Rin.

"Hello," Kagome said as Inuyasha moved her hair to the other side and began to place kisses on her neck.

"Kagome. Can I spend the night?" Rin whispered into the phone.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha bit her on the . neck. She lightly hit him on this left thigh.

"It's was Sesshomaru.(sniff)I'll tell you later," Rin reaponded.

"Okay. I'll see you when I get home. Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Rin mumbled before ending the call.

"What's wrong kitten?" Inuyasha mumbled against her neck as he saw her eyebrows knit together.

"Your brother fuck up," Kagome mumbled as she looked down at Inuyasha.

**With Rin:**

Rin brushed the tears off her cheek as she packed a few clothes. She zipped up her orange duffle bag, grabbed her laptop bag then walked out what was her and Sesshomaru's bedroom. As she walked into the living room, Rin was met with Sesshomaru walked into apartment. More tears ran down her face.

"Rin-" Sesshomaru started but Rin shook her head and started to walk past him but he grabbed her shoulder and turn her around.

"Leave me alone,"Rin mumbled with her head down.

"Rin. I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said as he wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"I'm going to Inuyasha and Kagome's place. We will talk tommorrow," Rin mumbled as she wrenched her shoulder out his hold.

"Rin-" he started to say.

"No. You already hurt me enough. Just leave me alone for a while," Rin said as she turned around and walked out the door.

"Forgive me," Sesshomaru whispered.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"I wonder what your brother did," Sango said as she walked into the living room wearing her purple and black pajamas.

"Me too. He ruin me and Kagome's night out," Inuyasha mumbled as he rubbed Kagome's thigh but she stopped him with a slap of the hand. Sango rolled their eyes.

"Like you and Miroku haven't done anything wrong," Kagome said. Sango nodded om agreement. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to the club. Did Miroku say he was going to be there?" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Nah. He had something to deal with at the docks," Sango said as she sat on the couch, across from Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and gave Kagome a kiss on the lips, waved at Sango before walking out the living room.

"Call me if anything happens,"Inuyasha yelled as he put on his coat.

"Okay,"Kagome yelled back. Iniyasha open the door and was met with a crying Rin. He let her in before walking out the door.

"What the hell did you do Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked to his car.

**With the girls:**

"I can't believe he would do something like that!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed the weeping Rin's back.

"I never thought he would do something like that. Are you sure you saw correctly?" Sango said as she handes Rin a tissue. Rin nodded as she blew her nose.

"Gosh! Are all our guys stupid?" Kagome said. The girls nodded in agreement.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Sango asked.

"Tomorrow, maybe," Rin said as she her eyes.

"Are you going to take him back?" Kagome asked.

"I honestly don't know," Rin confessed. The girls nodded. They looked up when they saw Abi walk into the living room with a tray in her hands.

"Hey Abi," Kagome as Abi set the tray on the long, big coffee table. Sango and Rin gave her a wave.

"Hello girls," Abi said as she handes them a ice cream sundae with a spoon.

"I didn't know you cooked," Sango said.

"Yeah. It was a little secret I held from Kagome," Abi said jokily. Abi then glanced at the red eyed Rin.

"Are you okay Rin?" Abi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rin mumbled. Abi looked at Kagome who let out a fake cough.

"I'm just going to clean the kitchen, then I'll be out of your hair,"Abi said before walking out the room.

"She's nice," Sango said as she put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Yeah, she's a keeper. Oh my gosh. I didn't tell you about the maid who we interviewed last week. She had an obsession with toe nails," Kagome said. Sango and Rin looked at her weirdly.

"That's weird. What was her reason that she loved toe nails?" Rin asked as she sat up more on the couch.

"Well..."

**With Inuyasha (3 hours after he left):**

"What did you find at the docks?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as he got out of his chair.

"Nothing yet. Kageromaru has been lurking around the territory," Miroku stated.

"What about Moryomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he started to walk towards his door, but stopped when he smelled smoke.

"Miroku, I'll have to call you back later," Inuyasha said before ending the call and putting his phone into his back pocket. He open the door and saw a smoked find hallway.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as he put his sleeve over his face so his mouth and nose were covered. He continued to walk down the hallway when he felt an aura behind him. He turned around and was met with a man cover in a black ninja suit. The man jumped at Inuyasha but he quickly dodged him. The man turned around and tried to punch Inuyasha in the stomach, but Inuyasha already beat him to the punch. The man fell to the ground, holding his stomach. Inuyasha grabbed the man by his shoulders and threw him down the stairs. Inuyasha followed the man, but his foot got stuck in a crack in the burnt wooden stairs.

"Damn," he mumbled as he breathed in some smoke and tried to wrench his foot out the crack. He looked up and saw the man get up and pulled out his gun. Inuyasha quickly pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger the same time the man did. The bullets passed each other, traveling towards its victim.

**Some where across town:**

"Everything is set in place," a man with blue hair said as he blew smoke out his mouth. His brother smiled and puffed out smoke from his mouth.

"Good," a red haired man replied.

**With Kagome and the girls:**

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up!" Abi said as she shook her boss.

"What?" Kagome mumbled as she sat up.

"It's Inuyasha," She responded.

"What! What's wrong?!" Kagome screamed causing Sango and Rin to wake up.

"Look," Abi replied as she pointed at the t.v. On the screen was a man standing in front of a burning building that fire fighters were trying to put out.

"I'm standing outside of the famous club Demons ( I hope that's the name. Tell me if it isn't) own by Inuyasha Takahashi. A fire had broken out around twenty minutes ago. As you can see the fire fighters are-Whoa! Was that a gun shot?!" the reporter said. He then held his fingers to his ear.

"That indeed was a gunshot. I have also been confirmed that the club owner, Inuyasha Takahashi, is still in the buiding," the reporter said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**Amari**

**Angelparish24**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**Kagz419**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Warm-Amber 92**

**Nat**

**Carmen**

**Kat**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^. I added another summary and will be adding more summaries. I fixed it.**

**P.s.s. I typed this story on my phone for the first time. yay. lol. anyway sorry for any spelling errors.**

**P.s.s.s. Support my other story ' Secretary to Wife'**

**P.s.s.s.s.s. I will put Kagome's dress up on my profile later on this week.**

**Next chapter we be a shocker for many and there will be a lemon in it.: D.**

**The chapter is called: Help!**

**lol you'll see why^-^.**

**See ya guys soon! Bye and love ya.^-^.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:Help!

"Inuyasha Takahashi are you in here?" a brown haired fire fighter asked.

"Oh look, someone came to rescue me. Kami, bless your soul,"Inuyasha said with a roll of the eyes as he walked towards the fire fighters.

"Is there anyone else in here?" the man asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Are you sure?" the same man asked in a rush.

"Positive,"Inuyasha said as he walked passed the fire fighters. The fire fighter looked in the direction Inuyasha came from and was about to walk in it, when his friend told him they had to go before the building collapse on top of them. The man nodded in response. He glanced in the direction again before running out the building.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha walked out the building while coughing.

"Sir, are you okay?" a paramedic asked. Inuyasha shook him off before walking towards his car. But stopped in his track when he saw Kagome's car pull up. Inuyasha gulped and slowly walked towards her. Kagome got out the car and looked around worriedly. Once she spotted Inuyasha, she ran towards him.

"Are okay? You're not hurt are you?" Kagome asked as she checked him for any bruises.

"Kagome, I'm fine," Inuyasha responded.

"You sure?" She asked. He nodded in response causing her to smile.

"Good," she retorted.

**SMACK!**

Inuyasha put a hand to his left cheek.

"What the hell woman!" he shouted as he looked down at her.

"Stop fucking scarying me like this," Kagome responded with a cross of the arms.

" Get fucking use to it!" Inuyasha replied.

"Jerk,"

"Wench,"

"Jackass,"

"Bitch,"

"Go rot in hell Yashie," Kagome responded as she turned away from him. Inuyasha sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I know you were scared,"Inuyasha mumbled into her neck.

"Shut up," Kagome said as she leaned into his chest.

"Let's go home," Inuyasha said as he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Don't you have to talk to a reporter or your lawyer or something?" Kagome asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"Tomorrow," Inuyasha replied as he looked at his destroyed club.

"Fuck. Now I have to get the club repaired," he said as he glanced at Kagome.

"I can design the inside if you want. I'll put more exciting colors and stuff in it. The club before looked boring," Kagome said.

"Thanks dear," Inuyasha replied as he unwrapped his arms from around her waist.

"Let's go before a reporter catches us," Inuyasha said as he put a hand on her back and guided her to their cars.

"Fuck it all to hell," Inuyashq cursed as he saw his burnt up car.

"Wow. It looks like someone really doesn't like you," Kagome said as she unlocked the doors to her car.

"And I know who it was," Inuyasha mumbled as he got into her car.

**The next day:**

Rin sighed as she walked down the stairs of Inuyasha and Kagome's house in her orange and green pajamas. She walked into the kitchen and saw Abi and a woman with short black hair. Abi was washing dishes while the other woman was cooking. Abi turned around and smiled at Rin.

"Hello Rin," she said with a smile causing the other woman to turn around and wave at Rin before continuing cooking.

"Hello," Rin replied as she sat on one of the bar stools at the little island.

"How did you sleep last night," Abi asked as she dried her hands.

" Inuyasha make it back home?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't hear them arguing when they were walking to their bedroom,"Sango replied as she walked into the kitchen, wearing a long sleeve pink shirt with khaki pants.

"They were?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. Something about him being useless,"Sango responded. Rin laughed as Abi set down two plates on the island.

"I'll go see if they're up,"Abi said as she walked out the kitchen. Sango sat down on a chair, next to Rin and started to eat.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"Stop!" Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha placed kisses on her neck. His left hand was playing with her clit while his right hand was squeezing her breast.

"Kami!" she moaned as he pinched her clit.

"You forgive me baby?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly took his hands out her panties and started to untie the strings to his cottons pants. Kagome bit her lip and helped him take off his his pants were undone and off, Kagome grabbed his cock and started to pump it. Inuyasha groan in response. He took his other hand from underneath her shirt then pulled her shirt over her head. He quickly took of her pants and panties. Kagome took her hand off his cock and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped himself inside of her.

"Oh Kami. Help me!" Kagome moaned as she threw her head smirked and continued to thrust into her hard and fast causing the head broad to smash against the wall.

"What do you need help with kitten?" Inuyasha asked as he placed her legs on his shoulder. Kagome clawed down his back in response. Inuyasha smiled down at her and captured her lips.

"Mmm,"Kagome moaned as Inuyasha squeezed her butt.

"Inuyasha,Kagome. Are you two up?"Abi asked as she knocked on the door. Inuyasha bit Kagome's lip before releasing her lips and started to suck on her neck.

"Yes," Kagome yelled as Inuyasha hit a spot inside of her.

"Breakfast is done," Abi said.

"We'll be down there in ten minutes," Kagome but let out a soft moan when Inuyasha thrust hard again.

" Twenty minutes," Kagome responded.

"Okay. Try not to be so loud, Sango and Rin are trying to eat," Abi said whispering the last part as Inuyasha bit her neck.

"I'll try,"Kagome responded as Inuyasha dropped her legs and wrapped the around her waist. Inuyasha heard Abi walk away before he fell on his back and dragged Kagome on top of him. Inuyasha began to pound into her.

"Oh Kami! Feels so good,"Kagome said as she threw her head back will riding him.

"Can you handle me Kagome? Or do you need some help?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Kagome brought her head back and glared at him.

"Fuck you," she panted.

"You already are," Inuyasha replied as he thrust up into her one more time causing her to exploded.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned.

"Fuck... Kagome!" Inuyasha groan as he sprayed his seeds inside of her, her tight walls were clutching his cock. Kagome collapsed on his chest panting.

"I'm hungry now," Inutasha mumbled as he ran his fingers through her head. Kagome raised her head and looked at him.

"Is that all you want in life?Sex and food?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said but stopped when he saw the look Kagome was giving him.

"I mean. I want you too and this house and uhhh a family,"Inuyasha continued talking awarkedly. Kagome rolled her eyes and got off his chest. She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Kagome,"Inuyasha said as he ran after her.

Twenty minutes later:

"Hey. What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Oh 's just that that my mate is a selfish bastard who only thinks with his dick,"Kagome said as she poured herself some orange juice. Inuyasha growled and stood in front of her.

"I would watch myself if I were you Kagome," Inuyasha warn.

"And what happens if I don't," Kagome said as she sat her glass down. Inuyasha grabbed her waist,pulled her closer, and whispered something into her ear. Sango and Rin saw Kagome go from angry,to piss, to happy, then to a girl heel over heels in love with her sweetheart. Inuyasha pulled away with a smirk.

"You like that?" he asked. Kagome nodded in response.

"We'll go tonight," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before releasing. Kagome smiled as she picked up her cup and took a sip of her orange juice. Sango shook her head as she swallowed her piece of bacon.

"You two are a bipolar couple," Sango said as she grabbed another piece of bacon. Kagome snickered as she took another sip of her orange juice.

An hour later:

"Have fun," Kagome said as she hugged Sango. Sango was going out for lunch with her husband. Sango released the hug and smiled at her before walking to her car. Kagome made sure she was in her car before closing the door.

"Time for me to get ready for tonight," Kagome said with a smile as she turned around and walked up the stairs to her and Inuyasha's bedroom.

**With Rin:**

Rin sighed as she looked at a picture of her and Sesshomaru. They were sitting on a beach with him sitting while Rin was in his lap, holding the camera up to take the picture.

'Why Sesshomaru. Do you love her more than me?' Rin thought as she wiped a tear away from her cheek. She turned her phone off and put it in her back pocket before zipping up her duffle bag. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the room when she saw the woman from ealier.

"Hi. I'm Rin. Can you tell me where Kagome went," Rin said as he stopped her.

"She's in her room. Oh by the way, my name is Satsuki," she responded.

"Thank you Satsuki," Rin replied. Satsuki smiled and nodded before walking away. Rin walked to the third floor.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"I'll see you later," Inuyasha said as he grabbed his duffle bag. Kagome nodded in response.

"So what do you want, the teacher or the librarian?" Kagome asked as she held up two costumes.

"Surprise me," he said as he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Kagome smiled as she watched him walk out the room. She sighed and looked through her suit case of costumes.

"Maybe a nurse," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"Kagome," Rin said as she walked into the bedroom.

"Rin, hi,"Kagome said as she quickly closed the suit case. Rin raised a brow.

"So I just came to tell you that I'm leaving," Rin said.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"To Sesshomaru's then to my parent's house," Rin said with a sad smile.

"You sure about that?" Kagome asked.

"For right now. I just need some time to think. And I'm sure he does too," Rin said.

"True. How are you feeling?" Kagome asked. She looked up when she heard footsteps but ignored them, thinking they were Abi's.

"About what?" Rin asked as she sat on her bed while setting her stuff on the floor.

"About Sesshomaru. What you saw," Kagome explained as she moved her suit case and sat on the bed.

"Hurt, anger, betrayed, and used," Rin confessed as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"How were you able to forgive Inuyasha?"Rin asked as she turned to look at Kagome.

"I'm not sure," Kagome said with a chuckle.

"I mean. Now that I know he didn't mean to do it since he was controlled and stuff, there's still a little part of me that will always remember what he did. It still pains me to know that it happen. But I made him gain his trust back and he earn it back too," Kagome said. She placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Just think about how you and Sesshomaru shared so many amazing months together. Think about every thing that Sesshomaru has done up to that moment. Do you think you can trust or he can gain his trust back?" Kagome said. Rin nodded in response. Kagome smiled at her and glanced at the door when she heard foot steps. She raised a brow, got up, and walked towards the door. She open the door, revealing Ash. She smiled at him before walking back to the bed.

"Just think about that," Kagome said. Rin nodded as she stood up while picking up her stuff. Kagome stood up too.

"Thanks Kagome," Rin said as she gave her a hug.

"Anytime," Kagome responded as she released her from the hug.

"So where are you and Inuyasha going tonight?" Rin asked as they started walking down the stairs.

"The place we went for my birthday," Kagome responded. Rin nodded in response.

When they made it to the door, Rin gave Kagome another hug.

"Thanks again," she said.

"Anytime. Call me or Sango if you need anything," Kagome said as she released her from the hug. Rin nodded before walking to the car. After she was in the car, Kagome closed the door and set her back against it.

"Can't wait for tonight," Kagome said as she leaned off the door.

"Nurse Kagome to the rescue," Kagome said as she skipped towards the stairs.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"How was your day?" Sango asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Good my sweet. How about your's," Miroku asked as he took a bite of his chicken.

"Great. Well other than Rin being sad and Kagome and Inuyasha acting like a high school couple," Sango responded with a giggle. Miroku chuckled too.

"But they do love each other a lot," Miroku replied.

"That is true. Inuyasha would do anything for Kagome," Sango said. Miroku nodded as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"What do you want to do for your spring break?" Miroku asked as he looked at her.

"Probably go to the beach," Sango said as she ate a french fry. Miroku nodded in response.

"I'm going to the restroom. If the waitress comes back tell her I want some chocolate cake," Sango said as she stood up. Miroku chuckled but nodded.

"And no flirting with the waitress either," Sango said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wouldn't think about it,"Miroku responded as he held his hands up in defends. Sango rolled her eyes and walked away. Miroku continued eating his chicken when his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and unlocked it. He read over the message.

To: Miroku

From: Inuyasha

Is everything set up?

Miroku rolled his eyes and responded by saying yes.

"Will there be anything else sir?" The waitress asked as she took Sango's empty plate.

"Two piece of chocolate cake. And can you wrap up your finest wine?" Miroku responded as he ate a roasted carrot. The waitress nodded in response.

"Looks like I'm getting luck tonight,"Miroku responded with a smirk as he leaned back in his seat.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha smirked at Miroku's response before opening the door to the wodden house.

"Kagome, I'm here,"Inuyasha yelled as he closed and locked the door. He sniffed and smelt her scent upstairs. He walked upstairs to the second floor. He smirked when he heard movement in the room. He open the door and dropped his bag on the floor. Kagome was sitting on the bed wearing a short white nurse's dress. She even had a little nurse's hat in the middle of her hair. She were white heels to match.

"Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said as she got on her knees, crawled on the bed towards the end of it.

"Yes nurse Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he walked towards her. He stopped when he was directly in front of her. The only thing that was seperating them was the little wooden head board at the end of the bed(you know what that is ^-^). Kagome stood up on her knees and looked at him.

"Someone told you me that you needed help today. Since the doctor is out, I'm here to help you with any problems," Kagome said as she ran her fingers down his fisted some fabric of his shirt in her hands and pulled him closer.

"I see. Well I have this problem that my fiance can't handle,"Inuyasha said as he quickly grabbed Kagome underneath her knees, lifting her up so he could wrap her legs around his waist. Kagome squealed in response as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can feel the problem sir," Kagome said as she grinded her hips against his. Inuyasha groan and captured her lips as he set her on the bed and hovered over her.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

"Hey," Sesshomaru said he open the door, letting Rin in.

"Hi," Rin said as she stepped into the apartment. Sesshomaru closed the door and saw that Rin had walked to the living room. He followed and sat across from her when he made it to the living room.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Rin-" they both started to say but paused.

"You first," Sesshomaru said. Rin sighed before saying,"I know you're I know you didn't mean to do it, but you did. You betrayed our trust and love. I want... I want us to go on a break.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I need to think about us," Rin explained.

"And you think a break will help?" Sesshomaru questioned. Rin nodded in response.

"I see," Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"I don't want us to break up, so don't be going around and getting some girl pregnant (chuckle).But I want us to be apart for a while, so we can think about us," Rin responded before standing nodded. He walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest in response.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I respect what you're saying and I want you to know that you will always have a place in my heart," he said. Rin nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you," Sesshomaru said as he placed a long kiss on her head.

"I love you too," Rin whispered.

**Somewhere across town:**

"Looks like Inuyasha isn't as bad as everyone makes him up to be," the man with blue hair said as he leaned back in his seat. The red haired man nodded in response as he took the cigarette out his mouth.

"Sir," a man with brown haired yelled as he ran into the office.

"What?" the blue haired man barked out.

"Inuyasha and his people killed twenty of your men that were at the docks getting your money," the man replied. The blue haired and red haired man growled.

"Sir," another man with blonde yelled as he ran into the room.

"Inuyasha blew up your three drug houses," the man said.

"Sir," a third man yelled as he ran into the room.

"What the hell is it now!" the blue haired man.

"There's a-" he started.

**Boom**

"Fuck(cough) I'm going to (cough) fucking kill (cough) INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!" the blue haired man yelled as he threw a piece of wood off his whole building was destroyed.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**InuLeyna**

**Amari**

**SaliorSweenuh**

**Angelparish24**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**Kagz419**

**justanothergirl1**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Warm-Amber 92**

**Tiffy Taffy**

**gaarasmistress39**

**Youkia55**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^. **

**Please support my other story Secretary to Wife.: )**

**Next chapter Preview:**

**"You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Inuyasha smirked and pulled the veil off of Kagome's face, revealing her face scrunched up in pain.**

**"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.**

**"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she fell forward. Inuyasha immediately caught her and manuevered her to her front. He saw a big red spot in the middle of her white puffy dress.**

**"No,No,No," Inuyasha said as he laid her on the ground and put pressure on her wound. **

**"Help!"Inuyasha yelled at the stood frozen.**

**"Shit!Someone call 911," Inuysha said before turning back to Kagome who was pale. **

**"Come on baby. Stay with me,"Inuyasha said as tears ran down his face.**

**"I love you," Kagome whispered as she looked up at him. Her eyes started to close.**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: This is love

**"**You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Inuyasha smirked and pulled the veil off of Kagome's face, revealing her face scrunched up in pain.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she fell forward. Inuyasha immediately caught her and manuevered her to her front. He saw a big red spot in the middle of her white puffy dress.

"No,No,No," Inuyasha said as he laid her on the ground and put pressure on her wound.

"Help!"Inuyasha yelled at the stood frozen.

"Shit!Someone call 911," Inuysha said before turning back to Kagome who was pale.

"Come on baby. Stay with me,"Inuyasha said as tears ran down his face.

"I love you," Kagome whispered as she looked up at him. Her eyes started to close.

******End of dream******

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed as he sat up in the bed. He looked down at

his hands for any signs of blood. There was no blood. He turned to his right and saw that Kagome was sleeping by his hip. He let out a sighed before laying back on the bed. He grabbed Kagome and manuevered her onto his chest. Kagome smiled and snuggled into his chest. He pulled the covers up more on their naked bodies. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he looked down at her.

"It was just a dream," he whispered.

"Just a dream,"

**The next day:**

"Hey, you seemed a little out of it today," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah,"Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Bad dream," he mumbled into her neck.

"About?" Kagome asked ad she set the coffee pot down and turned around to look at him.

"You," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"And it was bad?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You died," he said as he looked into her eyes. Kagome's smile turned into a frown.

"That's not going to happen," Kagome said as she placed a kiss on his neck.

"I know, because it was a dream," he told her.

"And because I know you will always protect me and will not let anything bad happen to me," Kagome said as she looked up at him with a smile on her smirked at her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He bit her lip before pulling away from the kiss. Kagome smirked and touched her bruised lip.

"I'm so tempted to take you back upstairs and let you help me again," Inuyasha as he grinded his waist into hers. Kagome bit her lip.

"Well if you need help, I can be helpful for a while," Kagome replied as she hooked her finger into his belt hoop. Kagome squealed as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style then ran out the kitchen.

**At the high school:**

"Where's Kagome?" Mari asked as she looked at Sango. There was an empty seat between the two.

"I'm not sure," Sango replied as Tama took attendance.

"Kagome Higurashi," Tama said as he looked around the classroom for his niece. He glanced at Sango who shrugged in response.

"Okay. Sango Houshi,"

"Here,"

"Jewel Zake,

"Here,"

Tama went on with the attendance. After he was done, he sat the attendance paper down and started on with his lesson.

"Okay so today we will be learning about Tiga's last words to his wife," Tama said as he turned around and started to write on the whiteboard. As his back was turn, Kagome slowly slipped into the classroom. She quickly took her seat, between Mari and Sango.

"Where were you?" Sango whispered as Tama paused in writing then continued again.

"Me and Inuyasha woke up really, really, late. And I was hungry, so we went to get something to eat," Kagome said as she popped in a circle shaped tater tot into her mouth.

"What?" Kagome asked as Sango stared at her.

"Nothing," Sango said as she held out her hand. Kagome huffed and handed her friend a couple of tater tots from her purse. She handed some to Mari too.

"As I was saying, we will be studying Tiga's last words to his wife then we will be rehearsing the scene Wednesday," Tama said as he turned around to face his students, when he spotted his niece chewing something.

"Aww, Kagome. Nice of you to join us," he said as he walked up to her desk.

"I should count you absent," he said as he held out his hand. Kagome rolled her eyes and handed her uncle five tater tots.

"Well Kagome, thank you for always being here on time," Tama said as he put a tater tot into his mouth. The class laughed.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Hello," Inuyasha mumbled as he rolled over in his bed.

"How did you get Kagome to trust you again?" Sesshomaru asked his brother as he got into his car.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes and held the phone away from his ear.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled as he brought the phone back to his doggy ear.

"Are you that stupid that you don't even recongize your brother's voice," Sesshomaru said as he turned on his car.

"Shut up. What did you ask me again?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up in his bed.

"How did you gain Kagome's trust in you back?" Sesshomaru asked as he drove out of his parking lot.

"Well I wrote a fucking biography about what I did everyday and who I was with. Hmmm, well she stop us from having sex so you now how much that killed me," Inuyasha said as he sat up in bed and locked at the digital clock on the night stand. It was noon.

"Yeah, I know," Sesshomaru mumbled with a roll of the eyes as he stop at a stop sign.

"Then I got her name tattooed on my chest, and I pretty much just showed her that I love you. We went out on a lot of dates and did some romatic stuff," Inuyasha said as he got out of bed.

"I see," Sesshomaru said as he took a left turn.

"Aww is the ice prince trying to win back his queen? Well you better try harder. Kagome's already sharping her knives and I think Sango's borrowing father's sword," Inuyasha responded as he walked out his bedroom.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said as he stopped at a red light.

"I heard that someone's club caught on fire," Sesshomaru teased as he grabbed his phone from the passenger seat and looked through his contact. He pressed Rin's name and typed her a message.

**To: Rin**

**From:Sesshomaru**

**Do you want to go out for lunch? **

After he sent the message, he set his phone back in the passenger seat.(Aka his phone is on speaker ^-^)

"Aww, is someone showing love and care for his little brother. Thanks Sesshomaru, you're so sweet," Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Satsuki mklaking cookie dough.

"Hey Satsuki, can you make me a turkey and ham sandwich?" Inuyasha asked as he took a seat on one of the bar stools. Satsuki nodded and started to take out the ingerdients.

"What were we talking about?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Your club," Sesshomaru replied as the light turn green.

"Oh yeah. I know the bastard who did it too. So I just had to put a few things together so he can learn his place," Inuyasha said as Satsuki sat down a plate filled with chips and a turkey and ham sandwich. He mouth her a thanks before popping a chip into his mouth. She nodded and set down a water bottle before walking back to the counter and continuing making cookie dough.

"Looks like someone finally owning up to the family's name," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response.

"I always own up to the name," he said.

"Right. How much is the club going to cost?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled up to a building.

"A lot," Inuyasha responded as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Very detailed Yash. I'll talk to you later, I'm going to a meeting," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha smirked in response as the door bell rang.

"Okay be safe, I love you! Call me when you get home, I will be waiting," Inuyasha said in a girlish voice.

"Go fuck yourself," Sesshomaru said before ending the call.

"How rude," Inuyasha said with a roll of the eyes as he ended the call and set his phone aside.

"Hello Inuyasha," Abi said as she walked into the kitchen with a bucket filled with water in one hand and a rag in the other hand.

"Hey Abi. Where's Kaede?" Inuyasha asked as he open his water bottle.

"She went to go get the door," Abi responded as she poured the water from the bucket into the sink. Inuyasha nodded in response but all of a sudden was tackled by a black haired woman.

"Inuyasha, dear are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm okay," Inuyasha replied but his mother ignored him and continued to check him for any signs of bruises. Inuyasha glared at his father who just stood by the door way.

**With Kagome and Sango:**

"Prom is coming up soon," Kagome told Sango as they sat in study hall.

"I know. Have you thought about the color dress you're going to wear?" Sango asked as she started her math homework.

" Yeah. I'm probably going to wear rhat blue dress Inuyasha got me for my birthday," Kagome responded as she drew a picture of a rose.

"That would look pretty. I don't know if I should wear a pink dress or a purple dress," Sango said as she grabbed her calucator.

"Porbably purple. It'll bring out your skin and eyes," Kagome said as her phone vibrated. She unlcoked her screen then looked at the message. It was from Rin.

"It's Rin," Kagome said as she read over the measage.

"What did she say?" Sango asked as she looked up at her.

"Ummm. That Sesshomaru asked her out for lunch,"Kagome said as she looked at Sango.

"She wants to know what she should say," Kagome finished. Kagome and Sango smiled at each other.

"Of course yes," they said as Kagome began to text back.

"I mean even though he still has feelings for Kagura-," Kagome said as she sent Rin the message.

"And cheated on her. They still make a cute couple. And we know that he's sorry and wants her back even though he might not do anything to show it," Sango finished as she wrote the answer to the math problem. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Why are we so forgiving of Sesshomaru but not our men when they do something wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged in response. Kagome giggled as she continued to draw.

**With Rin:**

Rin sighed as she read Kagome's answer.

"I mean it's just a lunch date. What bad thing is going to come from that?" Rin said to herself as she open the door to the resturant. She walked up to the host's table where the host directed her to where Sesshomaru was sitting at. Rin thanked the man and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Do you not know the meaning of a break?" Rin questioned as she sat her orange purse down on the table and took her sit in front of him. Sesshomaru just stared at her as he brought a coffee cup to his lips.

"I know the meaning of it, I just don't agree with the idea of us being apart," he said as he took a sip of his stared at him as she picked up a menu.

"How was your day Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he set his cup down.

"I'm not falling for your little games Sesshomaru," Rin said as she pulled down her menu and looked at him. Sesshomaru looked at her with a confused face.

"What game?" Sessgomaru asked as he flagged down a waiter.

"The game you're having to win me back. You just want us to get back togeher, without even thinking about how I feel. It's not going to happen so fast buddy," Rin replied with a cross of the arms.

"I'm just trying to gain your trust for me back," Sesshomaru confessed as he tilted his head to the side. (Aww that would look so cute^-^).

Rin's eyes soften as the waiter came up to their table and asked if they were ready to order.

**With Kagome (after school):**

"Inuyasha Takahashi, why in the hell didn't you pick me up from school?" Kagome yelled as she open the door to their house. She walked past Abi who pointed to the living room. Kagome smiled at her before walking to the living room.

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" Kagome yelled as she walked into the living room.

"Oh hi Izzy, hi pops," Kagome said as she saw her in-laws sitting in the living room.

"Hello dear. How was your day?" Izayoi said as Kagome hugged Inu No Taisho then Izayoi who she took a seat next to.

"Good. Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she set her backpack on the floor.

"He had some business to take care of," Inu No Taisho said as he flipped through the newspaper. Kagome nodded as she turned to Izayoi.

"Have you picked out the place for the wedding yet?" She asked.

"No. Mom, I found out I am going to be very busy in the next few months. I have prom, then I have the wedding to plan, then I have to help set up the games that lead up to prom. I'm so busy," Kagome said as she leaned back in her seat.

"If you need help dear, you can always ask your mother and I. Since that big dog over there doesn't let me do anything, I'm free whenever," Izayoi said with a smile as her husband glanced at her from over the newspaper.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile.

"So are you planning on going to college?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah. I'm just going to Tokyo U or take some online classes. I'm going to study education," Kagome responded.

"Ohh so a teacher," Izayoi replied with a smile.

"Yeah. I love kids," Kagome said with a smirk.

"You hear that Inuyasha?" Izayoi said as she stared at her son who stood in the door way of the living room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sat down behind Kagome. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning back to face his mother.

"Yeah, I heard her mom. When do you want to get started on the kids?" Inuyasha asked with a hit him on the chest in response.

"When you grow up," Kagome replied.

"I already am. You want to start baby making tonight," Inuyasha responded with a grin.

"Izzy, I'm this close from killing your son," Kagome said causing Inu No Taisho and Izayoi to laugh as Inuyasha snuggled his head into her neck.

**With Sango and Miroku (A couple of hours after Sango got out of school) :**

Sango sighed as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hands.

"Negative again," She mumbled as she wrapped the pregnancy test in a wad of toilet paper then threw it in the waste basket. She sighed as she walked to the sink and turn the faucet on. She splashed some water in her face and grabbed a towel.

"One day, but not today," she said as she wiped her hands and face clean before smiling at herself in the mirror.

Knock... Knock... Knock...

"Sango, are you okay in there? Kirara and I are getting worried," Miroku said from the other side of the door. Sango giggled as she set the towel on the edge of the sink then walked to the door and open it. Miroku was standing in front of the door with a yellow and black two tailed, red eyed kitten in his arms. The kitten meowed at her before jumping into its owner arms.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked as they started to walked to the stairs.

"What lady's usually do," Sango responded with a smirk. Miroku's hand 'secretly' traveled down her back and to her smirked as he gave it a sqeeze before rubbing it.

**Slap!**

"Stupid pevert,"Sango said as she walked over her husband who laid unconscious on the floor.

"Miroku's very stupid, isn't he?" Sango said to her kitten. Kirara meowed in response.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru:**

"Thanks Sesshomaru. I had fun today," Rin said as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

After they spent nearly four at the reaturant talking, Sesshomaru took them out for a walk at the park. He followed her to her parent's house to make sure she got there safely and spend more time with her.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her before wrapping her in his arms. Rin sighed at the feel of his body against hers.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered.

"I love you too," Rin said with a grin. Sesshomaru gave her a kiss before releasing her from his arms.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow tonight?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I'll like that," Rin said with a smile.

"Bye Sesshomaru," Rin said as she open the door to her parent's house then walked in before closing the door.

"Bye Rin," Sesshomaru responded before walking to his car.

"Maybe he does love me more than Kagura," Rin whispered as she laid her back against the door.

**With Sesshomaru:**

Sesshomaru got into his car right as his phone began to ring. He buckled his seat belt before answering it.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said as he turned on his car.

"Mi Lord,"a hoarse voice yelled from over the phone. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and put the phone on speaker before answering his secretary.

"What Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked. (Did I already mention Jaken in the story... hope not.. lol.)

"Kagura came by the office today," he said.

"And what did you do?" Sesshomaru askes as he pulled out of the drive way.

"I got the guards and they stopped her from coming in. Just as you instructed," Jaken replied.

"Good," Sesshomaru said before ending the call.

"I don't want that woman in my life,"Sesshomaru mumbled.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha (Later on that night):**

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as they laid in bed.

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he brought her closer to his chest.

"I want some donuts. The glaze and chocolate ones," Kagome told him.

"I am kinda hungry too," Inuyasha said as he sat up. They had had dinner with his parents but that was seven hours ago.

"Let's go get some donuts," Kagome said as she got out of bed and walked to the dresser to grab a jacket. Inuyasha walked to the dresser and grabbed a shirt and a jacket. They slipped on their shoes and coats. Inuyasha grabbed his wallet and keys before walking out the bedroom with his mate in his arms.

Twenty minutes later:

"This is love," Kagome said with a giggle as she placed a piece of a glaze donut into Inuyasha mouth. Inuyasha chuckled as he chewed on the donut. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip of it.

"I do love my mate," Inuyasha said as he feed Kagome a piece of a chocolate donut. Kagome chewed and swallowed her donut before responding.

"And I love my Inu," Kagome said with a giggle. Inuyasha smirked at her before leaning down and kissing her. They didn't notice the red haired man watch them from a distance as they sat in Inuyasha's car kissing, eating donuts, and drinking coffee.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**Amari**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**Kagz419**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Warm-Amber 92**

**xXxWhitelipsxXx**

**Robin**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed. Love ya too!**

**Over 500 reviews. I love you guys so much! Like really. You guys are awesome^-^. Thanks for your reviews and one day... we might make it to a thousand^-^. Thank you guys again though. This is amazing. Look you guys are making me cry. lol. But yeah, thanks.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^. **

**Please support my other story Secretary to Wife.: )**

**Sorry for not update sooner. Been busy and going places that I didn't want to go to.**

**Alnost done with the next chalter to Secretary to Wife...just got to type it.^-^.**

**Next chapter preview:**

**"You are nothing Kagome. You're just a stupide little silly school gorl who couldn't keep her legs close. Inuyasha would not want some as pathetic as you. He's only using you. He doesn't and will never love you," Kikyo said as she stared down at Kagome had her head down.**

**"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little piece of shit," Kikyo said as she grabbed Kagome's face and yanked her to look at her. **

**"Go to hell bitch,"Kagome said as she spat on her face.**

**(Are they going to fight...^-^. Possible)**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: How is that possible?

**During the weekend:**

"So how are you and Sesshomaru doing?" Kagome asked Rin as they walked into the bridal consit of her, Rin, Sango, Eri, Ayame, Yuka, Ayumi, Takoto, and Karna. Takoto had broke apart from the group to talk to one of the staff members.

"We're doing good. He's acting very sweet all of a sudden," Rin replied. Sango and Kagome gave her a strange look.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru Takahashi? Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru," Sango asked as Takoto directed them towards the back.

"Yes, my ice prince," Rin responded with a giggle.

"What kind of sweet things are he doing?" Ayame asked as they sat down on a circle couch.

"Well yesterday, he dropped a bouquet of orange lilies off at my parent's house yesterday then all week we went out on mini dates," Rin replied with a smile.

"Roses," Kagome said as she typed something into her phone.

"What?" Sango asked.

" Oh sorry. I just thouht about something for the wedding. So Sesshomaru really wants you to forgive him eh?" Kagome replied as she circled something on her phone.

"Yeah, well at least I hope so," Rin said as she set her purse on the floor.

"Okay girls, here are the dresses," Takoto said as a women with short black hair pulled out a rack filled with red and white dresses. Kagome smiled, stood up, and walked to the rack.

"Um this is Ayumi's," Kagome as she picked up a dress. Ayumi got up and took it before walking to a dress room. Kagome handed the bridesmaids' dresses to all the girls before grabbing Sango's dress.

"Here you are princess," Kagome said with a grin as she held up her dress.

"Oh thanks dear," Sango responded with a smirk as she grabbed the dress then walked towards the dressing room.

"What about me Kagome?" Karna asked as she looked up at her cousin.

"I have a special dress for you," Kagome said with a smirk.

"You better," Karna responded as she pointed a finger towards her.

"Your'e just like your father," Kagome mumbled before walking out of the dressing room area.

She shuffled through a hand full of little flower girl dresses before finding the one she liked the most. She grabbed the dress and turned around only to bump into someone.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she looked up at the man.

"Mrs. Takahashi," the man responded.

"Yes," Kagome replied as she looked at him strangely.

"I'm going to need you to follow me," the man responded as he pulled his coat open, revealing his gun.

"Now," he said as he grabbed her arm. Kagome looked at the man. She grabbed his hand and removed it from her arm.

"First of all, don't touch me," Kagome responded.

"Second of all, I don't know who you are or who you are working for, but tell whoever the fuck you're working that he or she is messing with the wrong fucking woman," Kagome said calmly as she looked at the man. (Kagome changed from the first time some guy tried to kidnap her. lol.^-^)

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to continue what I was doing," Kagome said as she walked away from the man who looked dumbfounded.

"Where were you?" Takoto asked as he took his phone away from his daughter.

"I just bumped into someone, who was being very rude," Kagome replied with a huff as she handed the dress to her cousin. Karna smiled at her cousin before skipping to the dress room.

"Are you excited?" Takoto asked as they sat down.

"Very," Kagome replied with a smile.

"I can tell your uncle is happy too. Even if he doesn't show it," Takoto told her as he looked at her.

"You think so?" Kagome asked.

"Positive," Takoto responded.

"Okay, we are ready," Sango said as they walked out of their dressing rooms then stood in front of Kagome and Takoto.

"Nice," Kagome said as she looked them up and down.

"What do you think uncle?" Kagome asked as she looked at her uncle who narrowed his eyes. The bridesmaid's dresses were a silk red with a white ribbon around the waist. It was sleeveless and the top was heart shape. Sango's dress was like the girls expect, she had thin spaghetti straps.

He stood and examined them.

"Is he serious?" Ayame whispered to Kagome. Kagome shrugged in response. Karna smiled as she skipped out her dressing room. Takoto glanced at her too before turning around and sitting next to Kagome. He pulled out his phone and started typing on it. He looked up when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"So what do you think?" Rin asked.

"Oh I love it, duh," Takoto replied with a smirk. The girls let out a sigh in relief.

"So the only thing left for you girls are shoes, jewlery, and-" Kagome started when Sango interpurtted her.

"And bouquets," Sango finished. Kagome smiled at her in response.

"Are you going to feed us?" Ayame asked with a smirk.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"Duh Kagome," Rin replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kagome glared at her in response.

"Let me call Gizzle's," Kagome said as she pulled out her girls let out a cheer before turning around and walking back to the dressing rooms.

"Oh that reminds, when are you and Manko going out for dinner?" Takoto asked as he turned to his neice.

"Uhhh next week," Kagome mumbled as she looked at him unsurely( idk if that's how you spell it).

"You better missy," Takoto said. Kagome gave him a smile before looking through her contacts and looking for Gizzle's number. (Lol. I would do that for Pizza hut^-^. got their number in my phone. lol. jk)

**At the resturant:**

"Really?" Rin asked as she took a sip of her martini.

"Yes. We threw up the minute we ate it. Never eat Uncle Manko's chili," Sango replied as she ate a french fry.

"I won't," Yuka replied with a laugh. The girls laughed again. Takoto and Karna had not come since Karna had a tea party to go to.

"Is everyone done?" A waiter asked as he took their plates.

"Yes. Can I get two slices of chocolate cake and you can wrap those up to go," Kagome said. The waiter nodded as he walked away with a handful of dirty places.

" Ohhh. Is the cake for your'daddy'?" Ayame asked while putting quotations marks around daddy. Kagome blushed in response.

"He's been working hard all day," Kagome mumbled as her face grew darker as the girls stared at her.

"Aren't you going to give him some other goodies later?" Eri asked with a raised brow. Kagome blushed more and slid lower in her seat.

"Maybe," Kagome mumbled. She let out a sigh of relief as the waiter came back to the table with a container in one hand and the check in the other.

"Here you are," the waiter said as he set the check and box began to pick up plates afterwards.

Kagome looked at the check before reaching into her purse and grabbing her wallet. She pulled out a black debit card and placed it into the check book. The waiter grabbed the book before walking away with more dirty plates and cups.

"Hey, Kagome, me, Eri, and Yuka are about to leave. My mom just texted me that my dad went to the hospital. Ayumi said as her and the girls got up.

"Okay. I hope your dad is okay," Kagome responded as she gave the girls a hug. The girls hugged Sango, Rin, and Ayame too, before walking away from the table.

"So Sango, how are you and Miroku doing?" Ayame asked as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"We're doing okay. I had a few pregnancy scares but other than that good," Sango said as she bit her lip. The girls stopped what they were doing.

"You guys are using protection right?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, but sometimes no. Don't act like you and Inuyasha always use protection," Sango said as she took a sip of her water.

"You got me there but, do you and Miroku want to have kids?" Kagome asked.

"We discussed it. He says that we should wait a while," Sango responded.

"Shocker, since he's always asking women to bear his child," Rin said as she finished her martini.

"True," Kagome and Ayame agreed.

"Oh trust me he wants kids, but he wants me to graduate and for everything to calm down in his 'business'," Sango explain.

"Aww that's so sweet," Rin responded with a smile.

"Understandable," Ayame replied. Kagome smiled in response. She turned her head when the waiter walked back to the table.

"Sign the top copy and you can keep the bottom one. Have a good day ladies,"the waiter said. Kagome smiled and nodded in response. She open the black check book and grabbed her card before signing the recipt.

"Ohh a black debit card. Looks like someone was good for daddy," Rin teased as Kagome put the card in her purse.

"Extra good," Kagome replied as she zipped up her purse then got out her seat. The girls followed.

"I'll see you girls later," Kagome said as she gave each girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," they said. Kagome grabbed her purse and container of cake before walking away from the table.

**With Kagome:**

"This looks like the right building," Kagome mumbled as she pulled into a small building that was located right on the docks. She turned off her car before getting out and grabbing her purse and the chocolate cake. She locked her car then started to walk towards the entrance of the building. She was meet with Koga walking out the building.

"Hey," Kagome said as she gave him a side way hug.

"Hey. You here to see Inuyasha?" He asked as he open the door for her.

"Yeah, is he here?" She asked.

" No. he went out with Bankotsu and Suikotsu but you can wait in his office. He should be back in five minutes," Koga said.

"Thanks," Kagome responded.

"No problem. His room is up the stairs and to your left," Koga said. Kagome nodded before walking into the building. Koga closed and locked the door behind her.

Koga started walking to his car when he realized something.

'Mabye I should have told Kagome that Kikyo was in there,' he thought. He turned to face the building.

"Nah, they'll be okay," he said before turning around and walking back to his car.

**With Kagome:**

Kagome walked up the stairs then made a left. She open the door and nearly rolled her eyes when she saw who was standing in the certain of her mate's office.

"Hello Kikyo," Kagome said as she closed the door then started to walk towards Inuyasha's desk. Kikyo turned around and faced Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, what a surprise meeting you hear," she said with a smile. Kagome smirked and set her stuff on Inuyasha's desk.

"It' not really a surprise since this is my MATE'S office," Kagome let out a fake laugh.

"Jealousy looks good on you, Kagome," Kikyo replied.

"But it looks better on you than I," Kagome said as she walked towards her.

"I don't like you, Kagome," Kikyo said.

"Likewise slut," Kagome responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kikyo laughed in response.

"You really surprise me with your words Kagome. But let me tell you something.You are nothing Kagome. You're just a stupid little silly school girl who couldn't keep her legs close. Inuyasha does not want someone as pathetic as you. He's only using you. He doesn't and will never love you," Kikyo said as she stared down at Kagome who had her head down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little piece of shit," Kikyo said as she grabbed Kagome's face and yanked it so she was looking at her.

"Go to hell bitch,"Kagome said as she spat on her face. Kikyo wiped the salvia off her face. When she could finally see, she was met with a fist to the face.

"I'm tired of you bitch," Kagome yelled.

"Likewise whore," Kikyo responded as she lunged at Kagome. Kikyo tackled Kagome to the ground and got on top of her. She slapped Kagome across the face then pulled her hair. Kagome let out an angry growl and flipped them over so she was on top. Kagome raised her fist and brought it down to her face. She looked down at Kikyo whose mouth was bleeding. Kikyo spat some blood at Kagome's face but it missed and got on her shirt.

"That's all you got, you dumb bastard?" Kikyo asked.

"Not even close," Kagome replied with a smirk.

**With Inuyasha:**

"So the club should be done in three months?" Inuyasha questioned as him, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu walked into the building.

"If everything is done on schedule," Bankotsu responded. Inuyasha nodded in resoonse. He stopped however we he heard thumps coming from upstairs.

"You hear that?" Inuyasha questioned. Bankotsu and his brother nodded as they walked up the stairs with Inuyasha in front of them. Inuyasha walked to the the second and walked towards his office's door. When he open it he immediately ran in. He grabbed Kagome who was beating Kikyo while on top of her. Bankotsu and Suikotsu walked into the room and stood there in shock.

"Go make sure she's alive," Inuyasha said before turning back to Kagome who was trying to get out of his grasp.

Suikotsu walked over to Kikyo. When he was a few feet away from her, Kikyo sat up and touched her face.

"Well she's not dead," Bankotsu said to Inuyasha who was struggling to hold Kagome still.

"Not for long," Kagome shouted. Inuyasha sighed then turn to Suikotsu who was helping Kikyo stand up.

"Get her out of here," Inuyasha ordered. Suikotsu nodded and dragged Kikyo out the room with her protesting from behind him. Bankotsu closed the door after they walked out the room. As soon as the door was closed, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Stop,"he demanded. Kagome continued to struggled. He growled and yanked her back up.

"Stop," Inuyasha growled. Kagome stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"What happen?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said somethings and I said somethings. Then she said something and went to far," Kagome said as she looked the other way.

"What did she say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tha I didn't deserve you and that you don't want and love a stupid school girl like me," Kagome mumbled as she laid her head on his chest.

'I'll talking to that bitch later,' Inuyasha thought.

"Hey don't believe anything that she says," Inuyasha told her.

"I don't it just some of the things she said," Kagome said as she pulled her head off his chest.

"Don't listen to her. Ignore whatever she says. I don't deserve you. You gave me a second chance that I didn't deserve. I love you with all my heart, with every fiber that is in me," Inuyasha told her as he leaned his head against hers.

"I love you too," Kagome responded as she leaned up and kissed him.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"What the hell do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked as he picked up a bottle of wine.

"Sesshomaru, just listen to me. I have some new you want to hear," Kagura replied. She had been following him through the store.

"What is it?" He growled as he turned around and looked at her. Kagura paused at the look of anger in his eyes. She sighed and pulled out a folder from her purse. She handed it to him which he snatched out her hand. He open the folder and read over it. His eyes widen.

"Is this really?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Naraku can't possibly be Onigumo because-" Kagura started.

"Onigumo was first seen selling drugs in America, over twenty years ago," Sesshomaru said as he glanced at a picture of a man in a baboon pelt standing by an American ship.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"So why did you want to see me?" Inuyasha asked as he fed Kagome some chocolate cake as she sat on his lap.

"Some man came up to me in the bridal shop," Kagome said as she swallowed the cake.

"Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I kinda snapped on him," Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

'I'll have Shippo get some more infomation for me,' Inuyasha thought.

"That's my girl," he said as she fed him a piece of cake. He swallowed it then started talking.

"I have something to ask you, but don't gey mad," Inuyasha said causing Kagome to raise a brow.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I have to go on another business trip," he said as he looked at her.

"When?" Kagome asked lowly.

"Tomorrow," Inuyasha gulped.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**Sukai Skye**

**Kibachow**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^. I added some new summaries. Next month I will take the poll of and put up the new story. So, Vote, Vote, Vote!**

**Next chapter: There will be a two lemons and a lot of sweet moment.^-^.**

**Until next time. **

**Bye*****


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Missing you

"Kagome, hell woman! Stop throwing my shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged a lamp.

"No!" Kagome yelled as picked up a book and threw it at him.

As soon as Inuyasha said he was leaving tomorrow, Kagome jumped out his lap and started throwing stuff at him.

"Kagome! Calm the fuck down!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged a book.

"Why? So you can sleep with that whore again?!" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha growled and with his demon speed, ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fucking idiot! Let my go!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha bit her mating marking in response.

"You're being a diffcult bitch," Inuyasha mumbled against his neck. Kagome fell limp in his arms.

"Now, are you going to listen to me?" Inuyasha asked but didn't wait for her response and continued talking.

"First of all I don't want Kikyo. Second I can't even if I wanted too, which I don't, sleep with Kikyo. And finally, Kikyo isn't even going," Inuyasha said.

"She's not?" Kagome mumbled.

"Nope. It's just going to be me, Koga Bankotsu, and Miroku," Inuyasha responded.

"Ohh really. Now I really trust those guys with you. They might take you to a strip club," Kagome said.

"What's wrong with looking?" Inuyasha asked jokily. Kagome stomped on his foot in response.

"I'm should go with you," Kagome replied.

"You could, I mean it's only for a week. But you have school and I don't want your family to kill me if you don't get your education," Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the head. Kagome sighed in response.

"You forgive me?" Inuyasha asked as his hands played with the button on her pants.

"Mmm. Let me think," Kagome replied as Inuyasha unfastened her button and started to unzip her zipper.

"Please baby," Inuyasha whispered against her ear as he slid his hand into her underwear.

"Oh Yash," Kagome moaned as he pinched her clit.

"How about we take this to my desk," Inuyasha said as he moved them towards his desk. He set her on his desk and took her pants and underwear off. He smirked and kissed her opening before giving it a long lick.

"Kami!" Kagome moaned as she grabbed the back of his head. Inuyasha gave her clit a nip before slipping his tongue into her opening.

"Ahhh!" Kagome moaned as she arched forward. Inuyasha slipped his tongue out and licked his way to her stomach. When his tongue made contact with fabric, he began to unbutton her shirt. Once all the button were unbutton, Inuyasha slipped her shirt down to her elbows. Kagome raised her arms and slipped the shirt off. Inuyasha kissed his way to her bra. He kissed the top of her breasts before kissing his way up to her face.

"Stop," Kagome mumbled as he kissed the corner of her lips. Inuyasha ignored her and captured her lips. Kagome let out a silent moan as she slipped her hands to his black jacket. With the help of Inuyasha, the jacket was thrown to the floor. Kagome's hands then traveled to his shirt. She tore the shirt open causing the buttons to fly everywhere. Inuyasha grabbed her off his desk and walked them backwards to the couch. Kagome automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and tore his mouth away from Kagome's. They both panted while looking at each other. Kagome took Inuyasha's shirt off his body. She ran her tongue down his chest. She took a nipple into her mouth before kissing her name that was on his pectoral. She slowly got on her knees and licked her way down his stomach. She dipped her tongue into his belly button before following the silver hair that lead to his pubic hair. Kagome smiled up at him as she ubutton then unzipped his pants. Inuyasha raised his hips so Kagome can get his pants and boxers off. Once Inuyasha's pants and boxers were off, Kagome grabbed his hard, big, long, cock. She smirked as she gave it a squeeze and look up at him.

"Well since you're leaving me, I guess I should give you something to remember me by," Kagome said before putting his cock into her mouth.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groan as he grabbed the back of Kagome's head as she sucked on his cock. Kagome scrapped her teeth on his cock as she took more of his cock into her nouth.

"Kami yes. Just like (pant) that baby," Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome pumped his cock as she sucked on it.

"Kami!" Inuyasha groan as Kagome took all of him into her mouth. Kagome gagged a little before adjusting him into her mouth. She raised up before sucking back down on his cock.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he sprayed his seeds inside her mouth. Kagome slowly took her mouth off his cock and brought a hand up to wipe away the seeds that got on her face.

"Looks like someone couldn't wait," Kagome teased as she licked her fingers clean. Inuyasha growled at her comment. He picked her up then sat her own his cock. Kagome moaned as his cock slipped inside of her.

"Ohh!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha began to thrust inside of her. She put her hands on his shoulders as she started to ride him. Inuyasha smirked and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her down in his cock. Kagome screamed inside of Inuyasha's mouth as he went deeper inside of her. Kagome tore her mouth away from Inuyasha's mouth and panted.

"Kami!" Kagome screamed as she tighter her hold on his shoulders.

"Yeah like it like this huhh? He like it rough," Inuyasha whispered as he hit one of her spots. Kagome threw her head back in pleasure.

"You want it on my desk?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up and quickly set her on his desk. He lifted her legs and wrapped one of them around his waist and the other around his neck. He set both of his hands besides her head.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed as he started to pick up his pace.

"You like it up here? You like it on top of my desk, on my papers," Inuyasha panted as he licked her neck.

"Yes! Kami yes!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha thrusted faster and deeper inside of her.

"Such a naughty bitch," Inuyasha panted as he bit her ear. Kagome's breate hitched in throat as she felt herself about to cum.

"I like that," Inuyasha groan as Kagome's wall clenched his cock causing him to explode along with her.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's leg that was on his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist.

"In the chair," Kagome panted.

"What?" Inuyasja asked confusedly.

"I want to fuck you in your chair," Kagome said with a smirk as she ran a finger down his chest. Inuyasha smirked and picked her up.

"You naughty girl," Inuyasha said as he walked them behind his desk.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

"Sorry I'm had to cancel," Sesshomaru said as Rin open the door in her pajamas.

"It's okay," Rin said with a smile as she let Sesshomaru in. She closed the door behind him, turn around, and looked at the bag in his hands.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Just some snacks," Sesshomaru replied as he let Rin peek inside the bag. Rin smiled as she saw chocolate and wine inside the bag.

"I think we have some wine glasses in the kitchen," Rin said as she pointed towards the direction of the kitchen. Sesshomaru nodded and walked in that direction. Once he was out of view, Rin quickly ran up the ran in her room and quickly changed her clothes. She took off the the big t-shirt she was wearring and put on a orange spaghetti strap tank top. She exchanged her yellow sweat pants for black cotton pajamad pants. She pushed her hair into the normal small ponytail to the side and down in the front and back. She looked in the mirror and pushed her breast up a little. She sighed and grabbed her phone and called Kagome. She got her voicemail. She bit her lip and called Sango.

"Hello?" Sango asked as she snuggled into her husband's arms.

"Sango. Sesshomaru is at my parent's house with a bottle of wine and chocolates," Rin said hurridly into the phone.

"Is anyone else there?" Sango asked as she pointed for Miroku to get them more popcorn. He gave her a squeeze on the butt before doing as instructed. Sango let out a silent growl and threw a pillow at him. She smiled when the pillow hit its target.

"Just me and him," Rin replied.

"Well just talk and have a good time with him and if you want things to go further, let them. But that's only if you want them too, not him," Sango said. Rin took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks Sango. What are you and Miroku doing tonight?" Rin asked as she walked out her bedroom.

"Nothing. Miroku just finished packing for the business trip him, Inuyasha, and some guys on going. We might have a little fun later," Sango whispered the last part into the phone. Rin giggled in response.

"Maybe that's where Kagome is at. Helping Inuyasha pack," Rin said as she walked down the stairs.

"Right, packing," Sango said as Miroku walked back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in hand. Rin giggled again.

"Thanks for the advice Sango. I'll call you and tell you and Kagome what happen later," Rin promised as she started to walk to the kitchen.

"Okay bye," Sango said.

"Bye," Rin respinded before she ended the call.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked as he set the popcorn on the coffee table.

"Rin,"Sango replied as he sat down next to her. Miroku nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. As they were watching the movie, Miroku would place kisses on her shoulder while rubbing it.

"Miroku, stop," Sango whispered as his hands traveled down to her t-shirt covered breast.

"Did you go buy condoms?" Sango asked as he slipped his hands underneath her shirt.

"Yeah," Miroku replied as he picked her up bridal style. Sango smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But that is, if you want to use them," Miroku said. Sango looked him at.

"You sure? You want us to start trying?" Sango asked.

"If you want," he responded.

"Yes," Sango said with a smile. Miroku smiled down at her and sealed their lips as he started to walk towards their bedroom.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

"So why did you have to cancel?" Rin asked as she put a piece of chocolate inside of her mouth. She raised a brow as Sesshomaru grab the wine bottle. That was his fifth glass.

"Kagura stalked me at the grocery," Seshshomaru said as he down the glass of wine.

"Oh," Rin mumbled as she slowly ate her chocolate.

"We didn't do anything Rin. She just gave my a file, along with some shocking news," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the half empty bottle of wine.

"What was it?" Rin asked.

'Whatever the news was, he's not taking it well,' Rin thought.

"Let's just say, I thought I figured out who someone was but that all changed now," Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Oh," Rin said as she grabbed the wine bottle away from him.

"Yup," Sesshomaru said as he drank all the wine in his glass.

"How was your day?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Good. I got my dress for Kagome's wedding," Rin said as she stood up.

"That's good," Sesshomaru responded as he watched Rin reach for a glass. He got out his seat and grabbed the glass for her.

"Thanks," Rin said as he handed her the glass. Sesshomaru nodded as he looked down at her. Rin turned around and set the glass on the counter before turning back around and jumping on top of Sesshomaru and crashing her lips onto his. Sesshomaru stumbled back a little before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

A minute later, they pulled away for air.

"That shouldn't have happen," Rin mumbled.

"Neither should this," Sesshomaru mumbled as he captured her lips.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"I'll go pack for (kiss) you and when you get home, it (kiss) will just be (kiss) you and (kiss) me," Kagome told Inuyasha as they placed small kisses on each other lips. He nodded as he zipped up her small jacket. Kagome smiled before reaching behind him and grabbing her purse.

"Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Inuyasha replied. He grabbed her hand, twisted her, and crashed his lips onto hers. Inuyasha lightly bit her lip before separating. Kagome smiled and touched her lip that was lightly bleeding.

" Did I do that?" Inuyasha asked as he wiped the blood off her lip.

"No. It was probably from Kikyo," Kagome mumbled. He nodded then looked at her lightly bruise cheek. Kagomd caught eyes that were looking on her cheek.

"Don't worry about. I get worser bruises when Sango and I spare," Kagome said. Inuyasha still held onto her hand.

"Let me go. I have to get all your clothes pack then I got to get ready for the special surprise I got for ya," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha gave her a chaste before letting her walk towards his door.

"Bye," Kagome said with a wave as she open the door just as Bankotsu was about to knock.

"Oh hi boys. Inuyasha's all yours," Kagome said as she walked around them. Bankotsu and Suikotsu watched as Kagome walked away before walking into Inuyasha's office.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked as he straighten some papers on his desk.

"Heard that you and Kagome were busy," Bankotsu replied as he sat down in a chair in front of Inuyasha's desk.

"Kagome's a screamer," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"We could tell," Suikotsu said as he threw Inuyasha Kagome's purple bra. Inuyasha smirk, caught it, then put it into a duffle bag that had the papers he is taking on the trip.

"So what did you guys want?" Inuyasha asked. Suikotsu handed him the folder that he had gotten from a small toad creature. Inuyasha grabbed it and read over.

"Shit," Inuyasha mumbled as he read over.

"What is it?" Bankotsu asked.

"Onigumo. Call Shippo and tell him I want infomation about the Higurashis," Inuyasha said as he sat up.

"Why?" Suikotsu asked with a raised brow.

"Naraku may not be Ongiumo," Inuyasha said.

"How is that possible? I thought you and Sesshomaru were positive he was," Suikotsu said as he looked at his brother.

"Well according to this picture and banks statement he isn't," Inuyasha said as he handed them the open folder.

"Whoa," Bankotsu said. Inuyasha nodded before leaning back in his seat.

" I also want you two to send two of your men to watch over Kagome and her family," Inuyasha said.

" I thought Manten and Hiten were doing that?" Bankotsu asked.

"They are, but some man came up to Kagome today," Inuyasha explained. Bankotsu and Suikotsu nodded in response.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope," Bankotsu replied, his brother nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Suikotsu, you're in charge until I get back," Inuyasha said as he stood up and grabbed his duffle bag.

"Lock up before you guys leave," Inuyasha said as he grabbed the folder he was showing them earlier.

"Having another fun time with Kagome," Bankotsu asked as he stood up. Inuyasha smirked in response.

"You know it," he said before walking out the door. Bankotsu and Suikotsu chuckled.

**Twenty minutes later:**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into his house.

"In the bedroom daddy," Kagome yelled back. He set his duffle bag on a small table by the door before racing to their bedroom. He slammed the door open while taking off his shirt, jacket, and tie. Kagome was laying on their bed with her legs open, wearing a pink see-through bra with a thong to match.

"Come over here and get your fill of Kagome before you go," Kagome said as she ran a finger down her stomach. Inuyasha let out a growl before doing what he was told.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

"That wasn't suppose to happen," Rin mumbled against Sesshomaru's lip.

"But it did," Sesshomaru replied.

"We are suppose to be on a break," Rin said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"But I can't stand being away from you though," Sesshomaru replied. Rin looked him in the eyes before setting her head back on his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laid his head on top of hers.

**The next day; at the airport:**

"Have fun, but not too much fun. Behavior. Don't forget you're married even if it's in demon terms, you're also engaged in human terms too. I should have gotten a wedding band for you," Kagome said as she straighten his tie.

"Calm down babe. Nothing is going to happen," Inuyasha responded.

"Oh okay. Do you have your gun?" Kagome whispered as she brushed some dust off his suit.

"Yes mom," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be safe," Kagome mumbled as she stayed on her tip toes.

"I will," Inuyasha mumbled as he bent down and kissed her.

"Awww. Look at the two love birds," Miroku said as he walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha with Sango in his arms. Inuyasha gave him the finger as he continued to kiss his mate. Kagome giggled as she slowly pulled away.

"There will be a small surprise waiting for you when you get home," Kagome whispered in his ear before turning around to face her friends.

"Hey you guys," Kagome said as she hugged Miroku then Sango.

"Looks like someone is glowing," Kagome whispered to Sango causing her to blush.

"Flight 72 is now ready to broad," (idk what they say at the airport; p)

"Guess that's us," Miroku told Sango as he turmed her around in his arms.

"I know you're going to miss me Sango, but I want you to go on with your life okay?" Miroku said as he put both hands on her shoulders. Sango rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Don't touch, talk, look, at another woman," Sango said.

"But Sango," Miroku whined. Sango rolled his eyes and pulled him close to her.

"Be good and there might be a treat for you when you get home," Sango mumbled against his lip. Miroku gulped in response. Sango gave him a kiss on the lips which he quickly responded to.

"I taught her so well," Kagome squealed as she watched the scene between Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha turned Kagome around and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So we have two couples makig out. So glad the girls are not coming," Koga said as him and Bankotsu walked towards the group. Kagome pulled away and giggled. Miroku gave Sango a chaste kiss before seperating.

"Keep these two safe," Kagome told Koga and Bankotsu. They rolled their eyes but nodded. Kagome and Sango gave their men one more hug before seperating and watching them walk away with Koga and Bankotsu.

"I miss him already," Kagome mumbled. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Want to go help me and mama plan the invite list?" Kagome asked as she turned and looked at her friend.

"Sure," Sango said as they turned around and started to walk out the airport.

**Two hours later:**

"So uncle Manko, uncle Tama, and aunt Hana will sit at a table with who? Izayoi's siblings or Inu No Taisho's?" Kagome asked as she held a pencil in her hands. Sango was on Kagome's lap top as Korari sat on the couch watching her sons who were playing video games.

"Do Inu No Taisho's sibling like humans?" Korari asked as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm not sure," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"Kagome, you're getting a call from someone on Skype," Sango said as she gave her friend back her laptop. Kagome grabbed the laptop, logged into Skype and answered the call.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he came unto view on the scene. Kagome squealed in response. Sota and Naraku raised a brow as they looked at their sister.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Suppose to be getting ready for a meeting," Inuyasha said as moved the laptop onto the bed before getting up. Kagome bit her lip when she saw that he was shirtless and the towel he was wearring hanged long on his hips.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he took his towel off. Kagome let out a sad sigh when she saw he was wearing boxers underneath.

"Planning the guest list and sitting arrangment for our wedding. Question does your dad siblings like humans," Kagome asked as she put her laptop on the coffee table.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he grabbed and put on a t-shirt.

"Good," Kagome said as she wrote something down on the paper.

"Got any plans for tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he zipped up the zip to his black dress pants.

"No not really," Kagome said as she looked up at the screen.

"Inuyasha, where is Miroku?" Sango asked as Inuyasha grabbed a white button down shirt. Mrs. Higurashi got up when the door bell rung.

"At the pool," Inuyasha replied.

"Why isn't he going to the meeting?" Sango asked as Mrs. Higurashi and a man with black hair walked into the room.

"Because he didn't want to," Inuyasha said as he grabbed his gun and put it behind his waist. (You know where it goes^-^)

"Hello everyone," Muso said as he crouched behind Kagome.

"Hey my little snuggle bun," Muso said as he pinched her neck.

"Get away from me," Kagome said as she crossed something out on her papet.

"Who's that?" Muso asked as Inuyasha button up his black suit jacket.

"My mate/ fiance," Kagome said with a smile. Muso glanced at Naraku who rolled eyes.

"You've met Inuyasha before, right?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat on the bed and slipped on some socks then shoes.

"I'm not sure," Muso replied.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" He asked as he looked at Kagome. He raised a brow when he saw Onigumo's right hand man.

"This is Naraku's friend, Muso," Kagome said.

"Didn't know Naraku had friends," Inuyasha said.

"I know where you live Inuyasha," Naraku yelled. Kagome giggled at their bickering.

"Anyways this is Muso," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Hey," Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inuyasha. Now you better take care of my Kaggy," Muso said as he pinched Kagome's cheek.

"I already am Muso," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Muso smirked and walked towards Naraku and Sota.

"I got to go Kagome. I'll call you when I get back," Inuyasha said.

"Okay bye. Love you," Kagome responded.

"Love you too. Bye," Inuyasha said before ending the call.

"Aww, look at the little Kagome smiling," Muso said. Kagome smiled at him before doodling Inuyasha's name on her paper.

"And there she goes, at like a love struck school girl," Sango told Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi giggled as she watched her daughter doodle on the paper.

**Later that night; With Naraku and Muso:**

"So Inuyasha and your sister," Muso said as he laid on Naraku's bed. Naraku rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

"Where's your cousin?" Naraku asked as he walked to his dresser.

"Kagura?" Muso asked with a raise brow.

"Nah," Naraku replied. Muso rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. When was the last time you saw her?" Muso asked.

"A few weeks ago," Naraku replied.

"I'll call her," Muso said.

"She's probably with Takahashi," Naraku responded referring to Sesshomaru.

"Aww, is someone jealous?" Muso asked with a smirk.

"Hardly," Naraku responded as he pulled out his phone. Muso chuckled and called his cousin.

**With Kagome:**

Ding.. Ding.!

"What?" Kagome mumbled as she sat up in bed. Ash rolled over in bed in response. Kagome giggled before turning her laptop back on. She logged in and waited for the skype website to show up. She answered the call and saw Inuyasha's face.

"Were you sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Ash took your place," Kagome said as she rubbed Ash's belly.

"Wow, you didn't have to replace me so fast," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome giggled in response.

"How was the meeting?" Kagome asked.

"Good. I didn't get drunk and there's no women here, see," Inuyasha replied as gave her a survey of the room. Inuyasha came back on the screen and looked at Kagome.

"I miss you," Kagome said.

"I miss you too," Inuyasha responded.

"Can you come back sooner?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry baby, I got another meeting tomorrow then I have to make a deal with a man on Wednesday and I have to do some other stuff," Inuyasha explain. Kagome sighed in response.

"Hey, don't be sad wench, I'm coming back on Saturday and I can talk to you everyday," Inuyasha told her with a smile.

"True," Kagome said with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Inuyasha asked.

"A little," Kagome mumbled.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha told her. Kagome gave a small protest before yawning.

"Fine," Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled in response.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Kagome said as she blew a kiss to him. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Bye," he whispered.

"Bye," Kagome whispered back. They stared at each other.

"Love you," Inuyasha said.

"Love you too. Bye," Kagome responded. They stared at each oher before Kagome slowly pushed the end call button. She let out a sigh as she shut down her computer. As it was shutting down she looked at her desktop screen saver which was a picture of her and Inuyasha kissing. She closed the laptop, reached over the sleeping husky and set the laptop on the night stand.

"I didn't know I would miss him that much," Kagome mumbled before laying down and closing her eyes.

**The next day:**

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Abi asked as Kagome walked into the kitchen wearing one of Inuyasha's t-shirt.

"I'm doing good. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked.

"You look a little down," Abi said as she set a plate filled with eggs, toast, and bacon down on the kitchen table.

"Ohh. Why are you here so earlier?" Kagome asked.

"My husband took the day off, so I didn't have to take my son to school," Abi explained.

"Ohh. Did you get the newspaper?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no. I'll get that right now,"Abi said.

"Don't worry about. I'll go get it. I want to know how cold it is so I know what I should wear today," Kagome said as she walked out the kitchen. Kagome open the door and felt a little chilly. She grabbed the newspaper that was on the steps. She was about to go inside when she saw a cd underneath the newspaper. She picked it up and examed it.

"The last time I got a cd like this, I saw Inuyasha-," Kagome said but stopped in her sentence.

"It couldn't be could it? He said it wasn't possible," Kagome said as she walked up the steps to go back inside the house.

"Abi can you get my laptop. It's in the bedroom," Kagome yelled.

"Okay," Abi yelled back. Kagome closed and locked the door. She walked into the kitchen and set the newspaper down on the counter. Kagome walked to the kitchen table and took a seat while playing with the cd.

"Here you are Kagome," Abi said as she set the laptop on the table.

"Thanks," Kagomr said as she turned on the laptop.

"What's on the cd?" Abi asked.

"I am about to find out," Kagome said as she put the cd into her laptop.

She waited a couple of minutes before pushing play on the laptop. Kagome was watching the video when she gasped.

"Oh my God,"

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**Sukai Skye**

**Warm-Amber 92**

**Kagz419**

**gaarasmistress39**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**Youkai55**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed. Love ya too!**

**Whoa over 100 followers. Yay! lol. But thank you**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^. I added some new summaries. So, Vote, Vote, Vote!**

**So I started writing the first chapter to First Love, however I might right about another story because I like that one too. So idk which one I should write.. maybe both^'^.**

**Sorry there wasn't two lemons. I changed how I was going to orignially write this chapter. But there will be a lemon in the next chapter for ya. ;D**

**Hope you guys have a good Memorial Day! Be safe and have fun!**

**I got no school tomorrow.^-^yay! lol.**

**See you guys soon**

**Bye **


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: While he's gone

Kagome stared at the video in shock.

On the video:

"Hi dad!" a thirteen year old Kagome said as she walked into her father's hospital room.

"How's my baby girl?" A black haired man with blue eyes said as he open his arms for his daughter. Kagome smiled at her father. He had lost a lot of weight and some of his hair. (remember he had cancer... this is around the time he first found out and is getting help for it) She set her backpack down and walked towards her father.

Sudden the screen went black before a very deep voice came on.

"What would your father say, if he found out that his baby girl was a half breed's whore?"

The voice vanished and a video of her and Inuyasha having sex outside came up.

"Ohhh!" Kagome moan as Inuyasha thrusted faster inside of her.

"Watch your back Kagome. Soon you will be mine and out that dirty half breed's control," the voice said before the video ended. Kagome looked at Abi would looked at her.

"Can you call Inuyasha for me. I'm going to go get ready for school," Kagome said as she got out the chair and walked out the kitchen.

_Fifteen Minute:_

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as Abi handed her her orginial food but this time heated.

"Yeah. What's up?" Inuyasha said as he rolled over in bed.

"Someone sent a cd to the house," Kagome said as she ate a piece of bacon.

"Was it one of your uncles trying to pull a prank?" Inuyasha asked as he closed his eyes.

"No. It was similar to the cd I had last time. The one about you and Kikyo," Kagome said as she took a sip of her orange juice. Inuyasha open his eyes.

"Did they leave a note or anything?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed a note pad and a pen from the nightstand.

"No, just the cd," Kagome said.

"What was on the cd?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up in bed.

"A video. It went from me visting my dad in the hospital to us having fun outside," Kagome said as she glanced at Abi who giggled at her response.

"Having fun? Ohhh!" Inuyasha said realizing what she meant.

"Was that all?" Inuyasha asked as he wrote something down on the note pad.

"They said that I shouldn't be with you, that they would take me away from you, and what would my father say if he found out I was a half breed's whore," Kagome whispered as she moved some hair away from her face. Inuyasha stopped writing.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Phsically, yeah. Emotional not that much," Kagome said with a sigh.

"You want me to come back?" Inuyasha asked as he set the note pad and pen to the side.

"Why? Because I'm acting like a baby for what some stalker person said. No. Just stay there," Kagome said as she ate a piece of her eggs.

"No, not because my mate is acting like a baby. I wanted to know if my mate is safe," Inuyasha responded back. Kagome paused in her sentence.

"Why the fuck do you always have to babying me? Why can't you just let me be an adult and leave me alone!" Kagome yelled into the phone, causing Abi to jump. Inuyasha fell off the bed in response.

"Dammit woman," Inuyasha yelled back.

"What?!" Kagome asked as she grabbed her orange juice.

"Can you stop yelling. Damn," Inuyasha replied as he got back on his bed.

"Can you stop babying me?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"No," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"And why the hell not?" Kagome asked as she set her cup down on the table.

"Because you will always be my baby," Inuyasha responded. Kagome ate a piece of bacon.

"That's really chessy.I'm hanging up now," Kagome said.

"Are you on your period or something?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome face turn red.

"Oh wait, you can't be. You had it in the begining of the month," Inuyasha told her.

"Fuck you," Kagome said as she hanged up. Inuyasha chuckled before hanging up too.

" Time to get some more sleep," Inuyasha said as he got undetneath the covers.

**With Kagome (at school):**

"Only 2 and a half more months of school!" Ayame yelled as she tied her shoes. Some of the other seniors cheered too.

"And there she goes, starting another riot," Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome giggled in response.

"So what college are you guys going to?" Mari asked as she walked up to the girls.

"Skiluza Taze," Ayame responded with a smile.

"Online classes from Tokyo U," Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"Do you know what we're doing today?" Sango asked as they started to walk out the locker room.

"Sparing," Kagome replied with a smirk.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Sir please. I-I- I will do better. I promise. I-,"

**Bam!**

"Get this body up and destroy it," Inuyasha said as he walked away from the dead man. A group of five men nodded in response as they did what their boss instructed.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha got into the limo. Koga was typing something into his phone while Bankotsu looked out the window.

"The man wasn't giving me the infomation I needed. He wasn't quite fit for the job," Inuyasha said as he pulled out his phone. Miroku nodded in response. ( just an fyi, Inuyasha and the boys are in China... just in case ya wanted to know.^'^)

**Around 7 o' clock with Kagome:**

"Oh look at you," Ai said as she looked at her boss' mate, who walked into the room. Ai was one of their maids and cooks who was referred to Inuyasha and Kagome by Inuyasha's cousin, Asagi.

"Thanks," Kagome responded as she set her purse on the table and pulled out her lip gloss. Kagome was wearring black dress pants with a white off the shoulder, long sleeve shirt. She wore yellow four inch heels to go along with her yellow and black earrings and necklace. Her hair was up in a pony tail with a hump in the middle.

"Where are you going tonight?" Ai asked as she started dish water. Kagome and Ai looked up as Abi walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going out with my uncle," Kagome replied as she put some lip gloss on her lips.

"Oh I almost forget. Can you two please, please, please, watch my cousin for tonight?" Kagome asked as she gave them a puppy eyes.

"Sure. It's good with me," Ai said as she put some dishes into the the water.

"How late?" Abi asked as she open the refriegerator.

"Umm, until nine," Kagome replied as she looked at the clock that was on the counter.

"Oh, then yes I can," Abi responded with a smile as she pulled out a fruit tray.

"Thank you," Kagome said as the door bell rung. Kagome quickly walked out the kitchen.

Two minutes later, she walked back into the kitchen a man in his early fourties and a little girl.

"Uncle Manko, this is Abi and Ai," Kagome said as she pointed at each person.

"Manko Higurashi," Manko said as he shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you. And who is this pretty little girl," Abi said as she looked down at Karna.

"I'm Karna," Karna said with a smile. Abi and Ai smiled down at her.

"Come on Kagome. I'm hungry," Manko complained as he looked at his niece. Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse.

"Are you going to bring me something back, daddy?" Karna asked sweetly.

"Only if you're good. If Abi and Ai tell me you've been bad, no dessert for a week," Manko told her.

"Sounds fair," Karna said with a shrug.

"I know you will be good. Because you're my what?" Manko asked his daughter.

"My ride or die hommy," Karna said as she gave her fathet a fist bump. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know or want to know what you do at your house," Kagome said as she walked out the kitchen.

"Thank you Abi and Ai," Kagome yelled.

"If she hurts her self, just give me a call," Manko said as he handed Abi his business card before running out the kitchen Abi and Ai looked in Manko and Kagome's direction before turning to look at Karna who looked up at them.

"Do you guys have any food?" She asked.

**With Kagome and Uncle Manko:**

"You are such a liar," Manko told his niece as a waiter sat them at a table that was outside.

"What? I didn't say the place was super fancy," Kagome said as she took her seat. Manko rolled his eyes and sat down too. Kagome had brought them to a popular, fancy but actual pizza place

"And I know you like pizza," Kagome said as she picked up her menu.

"I do though," Manko responded as he looked through the menu.

"Hi I'm Kuza and I will be your waitress for the evening," a blonde haired woman said.

"Do you guys know what you want to drink?" Kuza asked.

"Umm, I will have a large sprite," Kagome said as she looked at the menu.

"A large ice tea," Manko responded. The woman nodded before walking away.

"The usually?" Kagome asked as she looked at her uncle.

"Yup," Manko said as they both closed their menus. (They go out for pizza alot... Pizza is awesome*-*)

"So how's the business?" Kagome asked.

"Good. Didn't know Hana knew how to be a good lawyer, Manko responded jokily. Kagome giggled as their waiteress set their drinks down.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes. We will like to order the family size mozzarella sticks, bread sticks, and onion a extra large cheese and sausage pizza," Kagome said. The waitress wrote all the items down, before nodding and grabbing their menus.

"I'll put your order in right away," Kuza said before walking away.

"How are you and Inuyasha doing?" Manko asked as he played with the wrapper to his straw.

"Good. He went on a business trip for the week," Kagome replied as she took her straw out the wrapper.

"That's good. He's not hurting you, is he?" Manko asked with a raised brow.

"Never. Inuyasha would never raise a hand to me," Kagome said.

" Yeah, because he knows his ass will get beat if he does," Manko responded as he took a sip of his ice tea. Kagome rolled her eyes before realizing something.

"You don't have your contacts in," Kagome said.

"What?" He asked.

"You're not wearring contacts," Kagome said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to put them in," Manko replied as he set his glass down. Since Manko didn't have his contacts in, he had blue eyes. He looked exactly like Kagome's father, minus the shoulder lenght hair.

"Ohh. Why do you wear contacts though?" Kagome asked as she grabbed a napkin.

"And have your mother freak out everytime I walk inside her house. No thanks," Manko replied with a cross of the arms. Kagome giggled as their waitress sat their appetizers down on their table. She set down their plates and silverware too.

"Enjoy," she said before walking away.

"Did you know that your mother is dating?" Manko asked as he dipped a bread stick in spaghetti sauce.

"No," Kagome said with disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes. She went out with some doctor from the hospital yesterday," Manko replied.

"Really? I was just at home yesterday! It must have been a lunch date," Kagome said as she grabbed a mozzarella stick.

"I think it was," Manko replied as he tapped a finger to his chin.

"That's why I love going out with you uncle. You know all the gossip," Kagome said with a smile.

"Speaking of gossip do you remember your father's secretary?" Manko asked. Kagome nodded.

"She's pregnant," Manko said with a nod.

"Really by who?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her pop.

"Well-"

**With Inuyasha:**

"She can't be that mad at me," Inuyasha mumbled as he called Kagome's phone again. He sighed when he got her voicemail.

"Maybe she's at home," Inuyasha said as he called the house phone.

"Hello," a giggling Karna said as she answered the phone.

"Karna? What are you doing at my house?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down in his seat.

"My daddy dropped me off. Kagome and him went out to dinner," Karna said as Abi rolled the dice to 'Sorry'.

"Who are you there with?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Abi and Ai. Me and Abi are playing a game. Ai is studying," Karna said as she rolled the dice.

"Okay. Umm tell Kagome to call me when she gets home," Inuyasha said as he looked at a document.

"Okay Yash. Bye," Karna said before ending the call.

"Why the fuck do I feel like I've been stood up?" Inuyasha mumbled as he read the document.

**With Kagome and Manko:**

"That was good," Manko said as he leaned back in his seat. Kagome giggled as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet and phone.

"Oh," Kagome said as she looked down at her phone and saw that she had three missed messages from Inuyasha.

"What?" Manko asked as he put his napkin on his plate.

"Inuyasha called me," Kagome said as she unlocked her phone and called Inuyasha.

"Hello," Inuyasha mumbled as he wrote something down on a paper.

"Hi. You called," Kagome said as she open her wallet and pulled out a black debut card. Manko let out a low whispered.

"Looks like someone likes you dear," Kagome rolled her eyes as she focused back on Inuyasha.

"Yeah. I called the house and Karna told me that you and Manko went out," Inuyasha said as he circled a number on the paper.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she looked at her uncle who was pouting.

"If I knew this place sold wine, I would have made you buy three bottles," Manko said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thanks uncle," Kagome replied before rolling her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled from the other side of the food.

"Well enjoy your time with your uncle. I'll call you later," Inuyasha said.

"You sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Love you," Inuyasha said.

"Love you too," Kagome responded with a smile.

"I love you too Inuyasha!" Manko yelled with a smirk. Kagome quickly ended the call before glaring at her smirking uncle.

"Really?" She asked.

"What?" He asked innocently. Kagome shook her head as the waitress came back to the table.

"Will there be anything else?" Kuza asked.

"Can I get two pieces of chocolcate cake," Kagome said. The waitress nodded.

"Oh and I want your chocolate chip brownie," Manko said. Kagome raised a brow.

"Is this to go or here?" Kuza asked.

"To go," Kagome said as she looked at her uncle who nodded. The waitress nodded before walking away.

"You're not suppose to be eatig chocolate," Kagome told him. (He's allegric to chocolate but still eats it. Lol.)

"It's not all for me. Half of it is going to Karna," Manko said with a shrug. Kagome rolled her eyes before turning to their waitress who was walking back to their table.

**Thirty minutes later:**

"Thanks again. I hope she wasn't any trouble," Manko said as he shifted his sleeping daughter unto his shoulder.

"It was no problem. She was an angel," Abi said with a smile. Kagome snorted in response. Manko glared at his niece before waving at the women and walking towards the door.

"I had fun tonight," Kagome said with a smile.

"I did too. We should do this again," Manko said as Kagome gave him a hug.

"But next time, you're paying," Kagome said as Manko released her from the hug and she went to open the door.

"Yeah right," Manko said as he walked out the door.

"Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Manko replied as he walked towards his car.

Kagome watched them get into the car and drive away, before closing the door and walking back to the living room. When she walked into the living room, she saw the girls were getting ready to leave.

"Wait a minute. I have your checks," Kagome said as she walked out the room. A minute later, Kagome walked back into the room with two checks.

"Thank you," Abi and Ai said as they grabbed their checks. They looked at their checks and raised a brow. They looked at each other's checks before looking at Kagome who was turning off the tv.

"What?" Kagome asked when she notice them looking at her.

"Umm Kagome, you gave us fifty dollars extra," Ai said as Abi nodded. Kagome shrugged in response.

"Well you guys do extra, like babysit, help me with me homework, go to the store for me, and etc.," Kagome explain with a shrug. Abi and Ai hugged Kagome and told her thank you before walking out the living room.

Once the door closed, Kagome sighed and looked at the clock. It was 9:30.

"Ash, it's just you and me buddy," Kagome yelled as she walked out the living room. She heard a bark in the distance.

As Kagome was walking up the stairs, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Whoa, I really need to stop eating with uncle Manko. Got a stomach ache now," Kagome said as she put a hand on her stomach and continued to walk towards her bedroom.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

"That one looks like the little deeper!" Rin squealed as she looked at the sky. Sesshomaru nodded in response. Rin sighed and turned to Sesshomaru.

"You know what Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she looked at him.

"What?" He asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"I may not fully forgive you, but I'm starting to trust you a little," Rin said as she looked into his golden eyes. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile, before grabbing her and pulling her on top of his chest. Rin smiled as she laid on his chest.

"That one looks like the big dipper," Sesshomaru said as he pointed at a group of stars.

"No way," Rin said with a giggle.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"So you're saying Inuyasha, Koga, and Bankotsu went to a strip club yesterday. But you didn't go?" Sango questioned as she flipped the channel to the t.v. as her brother, Kohaku slept on the floor.

"Exactly," Miroku said as he closed his hotel door.

"That's very hard to believe," Sango said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. (she's at her parents' house)

"It's the truth my dear," Miroku said as he walked to his bedroom.

"Right. And don't be surprise when you have to sleep on the couch when you get back," Sango said as she grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"But Sango," Miroku complained as he took off his tie.

"No buts," Sango said as she unscrewed the top to the water bottle.

"What did you do today?" Miroku asked as he sat on his bed and took his socks and shoes off.

"Well, I found the dress I want to wear for prom," Sango said.

"What's the color?" Miroku asked as he stood up and unbutton and unzipped his pants.

"Purple," Sango said as she took a sip of her water.

"And I already picked up your vest and tie. All I have to do is buy the tickets," Sango said as she closed the refrigerator.

"Sounds good," Miroku said as he put the phone on speaker as he took off his shirt and suit jacket. (Claps... Take it all off!.lol)

"I also made an doctor's appointment with Mrs. Higurashi," Sango responded. (should it be Mrs. Higurashi or Ms. Higurashi... the world will never know :p)

"For what?" Miroku asked as he grabbed his clothes and threw them into his suitcase before walking to the bathroom.

"To see when I'm the most fertile," Sango said as she bit her lip.

"Ohh," Miroku responded as he turned on the light to the big bathroom.

"Yup. I can't believe this is happening," Sangi said as she laid her back against the refrigerator.

"Well believe it dear. Soon, there will be a mini Miroku running around in the world," Miroku responded.

"What joy," Sango said with a laugh.

"Rude Sango. Very rude," Miroku replied. Sango continued to laugh.

"I'll call you later Sango. I'm about to take a shower," Miroku said as he turned on the water.

"Okay. Love you," she said.

"Love you too," Miroku responded before ending the call.

Sango ended the call and put her phone back into her pocket. She put both her hands on her stomach.

"One day," she mumbled before walking back to the living room.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"How was your date with uncle Manko?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome sat in front of him while they skyped.

"It was good. I shouldn't eat out with him though. He gave me a stomachahe," Kagome said as she put a fork full of chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Are you sure he's the reason you got the stomachache?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow as she ate another piece of her cake.

"Shut up," Kagome said with a smile as she ate another piece of cake.

"Don't be jealous because I got cake," Kagome said as she ate another piece of cake.

"When I get home, you're going to regert teasing me," Inuyasha said with a lutsfully look in his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"Why? Am I making you wet?" inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Hardly," Kagome said seductively as she reached over the laptop screen to set her empty plate on the nightstand. She made sure that the top of her breast were showing on the camera.

"Fucking tease," she heard Inuyasha say. She giggled as she sat back down on her legs.

"Ohh, sorry Yash. Are you jacking off now?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Get enough sleep on Friday night. Because, when I get home, we're going to be doing one activity all day," Inuyasha said.

"Is that a promise?" Kagome asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's a fucking commitment," Inuyasha responded. Kagome bit her lip in response.

"Can't wait," Kagome said as her cheeks flushed.

"Neither can I," Inuyasha responded as Kagome blew him a kiss.

**Saturday:**

"That was a good run, wasn't it Ash?" Kagome asked as her and Ash walked into the house. Ash barked in response. Kagome giggled as she turned around and crouched down in front of him.

"And guess who's coming back today?" Kagome asked as Ash put his paws on top of Kagome's red sport bra covered chest.

"Your daddy," Kagome said with a smile. Ash barked again. Kagome stood up as the door bell rang. She turned towards the door before opening it.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked with a surprised expression on her face.

"Ohh, you don't have the right to be asking question. How do you think I felt, when I found out from your mother that you were engaged?" The man with black hair asked as he looked at her.

"What about us? Our history?" The man asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Come in and I will explain everything. Kami, stop being so dramatic," Kagome said as she made space for him to walk in.

"I'm not being dramatic," the man mumbled as he walked into the house. Kagome closed the door behind him.

Two houra later; with Inuyasha:

"Thanks Jalab," Inuyasha said as his driver open the door for him.

"You can drop my bags off later," Inuyasha told him as he got out the car.

"Alright sir," Jalab said as he closed the door after his boss got out. Inuyasha nodded before walking to his house. He paused when he noticed a yellow and black motorcycle parked in his circle drive way. He continued to walk towards the door. When he was walking up the steps to the door, Kagome and a man walked out the house. Kagome gave the man a hug before turning around and noticing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**Warm-Amber 92**

**Kagz419**

**gaarasmistress39**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**Cheery Tropay Venturi**

**Lizzy-Fan201488**

**Blue229101**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed. **

**Sorry for all my spelling errors**

**I'm sorry guys. I said there will be a lemon and there wasn't. But I'm like 99.9% sure there will be a lemon in the next chapter. Got to plan it in my .**

**The next chapter will start to pick up. So in the next chapter the girls will be getting ready for prom and etc.**

**Also, I'm going to start my new story, 'First love' very soon. Forgive me, jenbeyer86 eventhough you told me yo do My bestfriend's sister I already wrote the first chapter to 'First love'. However My best friend's sister will be coming out soon because I already started writing it.: p**

**First love will come out tomorrow or Saturday. I'm hoping tomorrow, if I don't get distract and my beta reader returns it quickly. I got three beta readers and I love them...! They are so nice to . But thank you again.**

**I did update Secretary to wife. So if you hadn't read that already...Read it.^-^.**

**Until next time guys!**

**Bye^-^.**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Your Queen

"Inuyasha!" Kagome repeated again, but this time she screamed it while running towards him.

"You're back," she said as she jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed. Kagome moaned as he bit her lip then slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Excuse me!" The black haired man yelled as Kagome and Inuyasha were starting their own make out session. Kagome slowly removed her lips from Inuyasha and turned around to look at the man.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My cousin, Kai," Kagome said as Kai walked down the stairs.

"So this is the man who you've been cheating on me with. I thought we had an connection," Kai whined with fake tears in his eyes.

"And he's crazy," Kagome said.

"I can see how he's related to Manko and Tama," Inuyasha responded back. Kagome giggled at his response.

"Hi, I'm Kai. Kagome's handsome, older cousin," Kai said as he stuck his hand out.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha said as he shook his hand.

"Kagome has told me a lot about you," Kai said with a smile.

"Kai came for the wedding. Even though its not until three months," Kagome said as she looked at her cousin. Kagome bit her lip as Inuyasha's hands started to massage her lower back.

"A man can't spend time with his family?" Kai asked as he looked down at his wrist watch.

"Whoa, look at he time. Well if you two will excuse me, Manko just went on his break and I will like to tease him before I pick up my son. Bye you two. Inuyasha, you better take care of my cousin," Kai said as he started to walk towards his motorcycle. He quickly got on and put his hemelet on before turning on the motorcycle and driving off.

"Is any more of your relatives coming over?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he sqeezed her butt.

"I hope not," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha began to kiss her neck. Kagome quickly got out his arms before turning to face him.

"I feel like playing a game," Kagome said as she started to walk backwards.

"And that would be?" Inuyasha asked as he stalked towards her: like an predator stalking its prey.

"Tag," Kagome said as she slipped one strap of her tank top down. Inuyasha paused in his steps and smirk.

"Am I it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded as she open the door.

"Run," he growled out. Kagome quickly sprinted into the house. Inuyasha ran after her. He quickly closed and locked the door before sniffing for her scent. He detected her scent in the kitchen. He smirked as he ran in that direction.

Whe he made it in the kitchen, he saw Kagome trying to run out but he caught her.

"Tag, you're it," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome smiled and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She crashed her lips onto his. Inuyasha moaned as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. He walked them forward and set her on the kitchen table. He broken the kiss and quickly took off her tank top and the sport bra she hand underneath. He bent down and took a nipple inside his mouth.

"Yash!" she moaned as he lightly bit her nipple before sucking on it. Kagome hands slipped to his pants and started to unbutton and uzip them. Once they were undone, she shoved them down. Inuyasha laid her flat on the table as he kept the nipple in his mouth. Inuyasha tore his mouth awy from her left nipple and traveled his tongue to her right nipple. He sucked on it causing her back to arch. He bit her nipple before taking his mouth off it.

"I miss you," he whispered as he grounded his boxers covered cock into her covered core. Kagome shakily sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't do any more forplay Inuyasha," Kagome said as she tore his shirt open.

"I want you inside me now!" She said as she yanked his boxers down. Inuyasha growled and tore her pants and underwear off before slipping inside of her.

"Ohh Kami!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha began to pound into her.

"I couldn't (pant) stop think (pant) about you," Inuuasha panted as he thrusted faster into her. Kagome put one hand on the table to keep her balance. The table shook at each thrust.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kagome shouted over and over as Inuyasha thrusted faster and harder inside her.

"Ohh. I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," Kagome repeated. "Inuyasha!"

"Fuck!"

They screamed as they exploded.

Kagome fell back on the table panting. Inuyasha slowly slipped out of her. A minute later, Kagome caught her breathe. She sat up and looked at her destroyed pants.

"Go get the syrup and honey. It's in the cabinet," Kagome said as she placed her feet on the ground. Inuyasha nodded. He was about to go get it when Kagome slapped him on his sweaty back.

"Tag, you're it," she said before skipping out the kitchen. Inuyasha growled as he quickly grabbed the syrup and honey.

"Let the game, offically begin Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran out the kitchen.

*****With Naraku*****

Knock...Knock

"I'm coming," Naraku said as he got off the couch and walked towards the door. When he open it, he nearly rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You're not letting me come in?" Kagura asked with a smirk. Naraku stepped aside and let her come in. He closed the door before telling her to follow him to his room.

Once Naraku closed the door, Kagura pushed him against the door and started to place kisses on her neck.

"Did Sesshomaru deny you again?" Naraku asked as he looked down at her. Kagura quickly pulled away.

"Why would you say that?" Kagura asked as she turned away from him.

"Because it's true. The only reason you come to me is for sex, money, or if Sesshomaru denied you. So he must have denied you again," Naraku stated.

Kagura turned around and glared at him before sitting on his bed.

"Like you haven't needed my me for anything other than it wasn't for me, Sesshomaru and his brother would still think you're Onigumo, but we all know that they were right," Kagura said as she glared at him. Kagura then let out a chuckle and stood up.

"You are nothing with out me Naraku. You're pathetic," Kagura said. Before she knew it, she was slammed against the wall.

"You will watch your tongue or you will pay the consequence," Naraku growled.

"I should tell your family what you're really doing. Or perhaps I should tell Inuyasha who was Onigumo before you became him. I know all your secrets Naraku," Kagura said with a smirk on her face. However the smirk turned into a frown when Naraku started laughing.

"You don't know shit Kagura. You can tell anything you want to anybody. Hell, I'll call Inuyasha for you. But when you do tell everyone, you will still be a stupid, self- dependent bitch who can barely breathe without someone telling her to," Naraku said with a smile. They were silent. Kagura looked down before looking into his red eyes. She leaned up and sealed their lips. Naraku sighed as he responded to the kiss.

******With Kagome and Inuyasha******

"Kagome!" Inuyasha groan as Kagome raised up and down on his cock.

"You like it baby?" Kagome asked as she leaned forwards and licked the honey off his chest.

"Fuck yeah," Inuyasha panted as he thrust up inside of her. Inuyasha grabbed the syrup bottle and squeezed some on his finger. He closed the bottle and threw it to the side. He spread some surup on her lips. When he made it to her bottom lip, Kagome sucked his claw finger into her mouth. Inuyasha smirked as he brought his right hand and smacked her in the butt. Kagome jumped and released his finger.

"Do it again," Kagome panted as she rose completly off of him then sat back down. Inuyasha threw his head back.

"Very Kinky," he growled as he smacked her butt again. Kagome let out a cry of pleasure.

Inuyasha thrusted faster into her as he felt his release coming.

"Oh Kami!" Kagome moaned as she threw her head back. Inuyasha grabbed her butt as he thrusted deeper inside of her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she exploded. She fell limp on his sweaty, sticky chest. Her nails tighten when she felt Inuyasha thrust a view more times inside of her before his release came.

"Kagome!" He groan as he sprayed his seed inside of her. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Ready for round 5?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"I knew there was a reason that I wanted to marry you," Inuyasha responded back. Kagome giggled as she sealed their lips together. A minute later, they pulled away for air. Inuyasha licked his lips.

"I love maple syrup," Inuyasha said as he rolled Kagome onto her back. Kagome giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well we do have half a bottle left," Kagome said moving her head in the dirction of the honey and syrup bottle.

"And we're going to use it all up," Inuyasha responded before slipping inside of her again.

*****That night*****

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Inuyasha yelled as he zipped up his pants. He walked to the door and open it.

"Hey Yash," Shippo said as he looked at his boss.

"Hey Shippo. What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I have the infomation you wanted," Shippo replied as he looked around. Inuyasha nodded in response. Shippo glanced around one more time, before pulling a big file out of his messenger bag. Inuyasha grabbed it.

"Is this all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well most of it. There's more at your office, but I thought this stuff was strange or interseting," Shippo replied. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Thanks Shippo," Inuyasha said.

"No problems," Shippo replied. "And tell Kagome I said hi." Inuyasha nodded in response. Inuyasha waited until Shippo got inside car and drove off, before closing the door.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked towards him while tying her cream silk robe.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he walked towards her.

"I woke up and you weren't here," Kagome said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Sorry baby. Shippo was at the door and had to give me something," Inuyasha responded as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome nodded in response.

"You should get some sleep," he told her as he moved a piece of hair out her face.

"I will once you get up there," Kagome responded.

"I'll be up there in a few. Just let me go to my office," Inuyasha told her. Kagome leaned up and gave him a kiss before walking away.

When she made it to the stairway, she untied the robe and dropped it.

"Be up there in five or we can't play," Kagome said.

"I'll be up there now," Inuyasha said as he ran towards her. Kagome squealed and ran upstairs.

*****A month later*****

"Kagome, I'm about to leave," Inuyasha said as he grabbed his briefcase.

"The hell you are," Kagome responded as stood blocking him from leaving their bed room.

"Kagome move, I have a meeting to go to," Inuyasha told her as he looked down at her.

"So. You can go to that meeting as long as you come and meet me at Jizzle at 5," Kagome said with a cross of the arms. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Why?" he asked.

"To taste the food for our wedding. Have you noticed we have nothing done for the wedding and the wedding is in 2 freaking months away!" Kagome replied as she looked at him crazily.

"Kagome, chill. We actually have a lot done. We have the location of the wedding and reception, the dresses and suits, the invitations, the decorations, and some other shit," Inuyasha said as he tried to walk around her but Kagome blocked him.

"We also don't have the food, cake, the honeymoon, the guest list made, and all the important crap," Kagome snapped back.

"I already have the honeymoon booked," Inuyasha told her as he tried to walk around her again.

"Really, where?" Kagome asked excitedly as she stood in front of him.

"It's a surprise," Inuyasha replied.

"Please Yash," Kagome begged.

"You'll find out after prom, okay? Now move I'm going to be late to this meeting," Inuyasha responded.

"Fine, but don't forget, Jizzle at 5," Kagome told him.

"I won't," Inuyasha retorted as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Mmm,"

Kagome wrappped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"Love you," he whispered as they separated the kiss.

"Love you too," Kagome panted with a smile.

******An hour after Inuyasha left; with the girls******

"What do you think I should do Kagome?" Rin asked as she bit her lip. Her and Kagome were sitting on Kagome's chair that were lined up around the edge of the pool.

"Whatever your heart is telling you to do honey," Kagome said as she took a sip of her frozen lemonade.

"Thanks Kagome," Rin mumbled with a roll of the eyes.

"Sorry. I never did anything like what you're doing," Kagome told her.

"What did you do when Inuyasha cheated?" She asked.

"I forgave him, which was a little to easy but come on he mated with me. What was I suppose to do, tell him no. Hello, mates are forever. I had to forgive him eventually. But I give all my cookies to you, you're actually making Sesshomaru gain your trust for him back," Kagome replied as she leaned back in her seat.

"How did you make Inuyasha gain your trust for him back?" Rin asked.

"Well we stop having sex," Kagome told her causing Rin to spit out her apple martini.

"No way," Rin said while giggling.

"But it happen. He had to tell me whenever he was going and who he was with. He actually took it seriously, which I am surprise of," Kagome responded. Rin nodded.

"He made me fall in love with him all over again," Kagome said as she looked at Rin.

"So whatever makes you feel happy do it. Sesshomaru is a really good guy. And I know he didn't mean to do what he did." Rin nodded in response.

"Relationships are so confusing," Rin mumbled as she put a arm over her face.

"I know," Kagome retorted as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hello girlys,"

The girls turned and saw a smiling Sango walking out the back door and towards them.

"Hey," they said as Sango gave them a hug before sitting on the otherside of Kagome.

"What you girls doing?" Sango asked as she settled into her sit.

"Nothing, just relaxing," Kagome told her.

"That's good," Sango said as she closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Rin questioned.

"Exhausted. I just stood up all night studying for exams,"Sango responded.

"Dang it, I knew I was suppose to be doing something this week," Kagome said as she quickly stood up. The girls laughed as she ran into the house.

****** With Inuyasha******

"So Moryomaru, Hakudoshi, and Garamaru are all working together. What is this, some little cheer squad?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at a picture of the three men.

"There's also another man, but I wasn't able to identify him," Shippo said as he showed him a picture of the unidentified man. Inuyasha stared at the picture before looking up.

"Sesshomaru have any idea who this might be?" Inuyasha asked as he passes it to his brother. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looking at the picture.

"Daija," Sesshomaru said.

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"Daija, he's a snake demon. He takes a specialty in child and woman," Sesshomaru said as he looked up.

"Odd," Inuyasha mumbled as Sesshomaru scooted the picture back to him.

"Also, Ryura and his brothers are planning another attack on you. I have a voice recording of them planning it," Shippo said as he passed Inuyasha a tape recoder. Inuyasha nodded and pushed the phone to the side.

"Have you found any infomation about Onigumo?"Inuyasha asked his brother.

"No not yet. But I'm still thinking its Naraku though," Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his seat. Inuyasha nodded before looking at the clock.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed as he started to gather his stuff together.

"What?" Miroku asked as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"I was suppose to meet Kagome at Jizzle at 5," Inuyasha said as he closed his briefcase and stood up.

"It's 6 o' clock," Sesshomaru responded as he looked at his clock.

"I know," Inuyasha replied as he ran of the room. Shippo shook his head as Sesshomaru and Miroku laughed.

"Kagome's got him whip," Shippo said.

"She sure does," Miroku replied with a smirk.

*****At Jizzle******

"Kagome, I'm sorry I'm late," Inuyasha said as he rushed into a room that was in the back of the resturant.

"Oh you're not late,"Kagome responded as she set her phone on the table.

"Yeah I am. You said be here at 5 and it's 6:25," Inuyasha said slowly.

"Oh no dear. You're okay. The food isn't served until 6:30," Kagome told him with a smirk. Inuyasha looked at her strangely and walked towards her. He took a seat next to her.

"How was the meeting?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at him.

"Good," he responded. Kagome smiled at him and grabbed the wine bottle. She poured them a glass before setting the bottle back on the table and taking a sip of her wine.

"Why are you so tense?" Kagome asked with laughter in her voice.

"Are you planning on killing me?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"No, why would you think that silly?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

"Cause you're being extra nice," Inuyasha told her.

"Well fuck it Yash. That's why I'm not nice to you. Dumbass," Kagome said as she took a sip of her wine. Inuyasha chuckled as he took another sip of his wine.

"Excuse me are you ready to try the appetizer course?" A short waitress asked as she walked up to the table. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha leaned back in his seat.

The waitress nodded and walked out the doors.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked.

"When am I not?" Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome giggled at his response.

******An hour later******

"Stop it," Kagome laughed as Inuyasha tickled her. Inuyasha kissed her neck then sat back in his seat. They were waiting for the dessert course.

"I found these cute shoes to go with my dress today," Kagome told him.

"That's good," Inuyasha responded. Kagome smiled and leaned into his chest.

"I can't believe we're married," Kagome mumbled as she played with his fingers. Inuyasha kissed her head in response.

"I think my dad would have like you," Kagome told him.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. Even though my dad thought no one was good for his baby girl, he would have liked you and the way you treat me," Kagome replied.

"And how do I treat you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Like your queen," Kagome responded with a smile. Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

*******- With Sango and Rin-******

"So she left after I beat the shit out of her," Sango told Rin before putting a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Really!" Rin responded as she wiped her mouth.

"Yup," Sango responded before putting her spoon into the empty ice cream cup. Rin smirked then sighed.

"I don't want to think now. Sesshomaru says he cares for Kagura but loves me," Rin told her as she leaned back in her seat. ( Oh doesn't that sound familiar...^'^)

"Did they have a history?' Sango asked as she looked towards the entrance of the ice cream shop.

"At first I didn't think so. But now I do," Rin said as she looked down at her phone.

"Umm is Kagura really serious about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as her eyes widen at who walked in.

"Yeah. I'm pretty positive," Rin replied as she blew some air out her mouth, causing her bangs to rise."Why you ask?"

"Because her and Naraku just walked in together," Sango said as she pointed at the couple who were looking at the different types of ice cream.

"Really!" Rin responded as she looked at the couple. Kagura said something causing Naraku to nod and walk to the cashier. A couple minutes later, Kagura told him something else before turning around. She made eye contact at Rin and smiled before walking to a table behind them.

"Unbelievable," Rin mumbled as she turned around and glanced at Kagura.

"Really is," Sango responded before stopping Naraku from passing by her.

"Hey stranger," Sango called out.

"Hey Sango, hey Rin," Naraku responded as he hugged Sango then Rin.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Just coming to get some ice cream," Naraku replied.

"With your girlfriend?" Sango teased.

"Something like that," Naraku responded before giving them a smirk and walking away.

Sango and Rin watched him sit down and hand Kagura her ice cream and a spoon before eating his ice cream.

"Do you think their relationship is serious?" Rin asked.

"With it dealing with Naraku, highly doubt it but it can be possible," Sango replied. Rin nodded and continued to look at the red eyed couple.

*******-With Kagome and Inuyasha (after they ate)-********

"I had a good night Takahashi," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha caged her against the door with his hands on each side of her face.

"I did too Higurashi," Inuyasha whispered against her lips. Kagome bit her lip; Inuyasha eyes followed as he licked his lips.

"Do you want to come inside, my parents aren't come," Kagome responded as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"I would love too," Inuyasha replied as he gave her a hot, heated kiss before separating. Kagome panted as she finished for the house keys in her purse. She found her keys and unlocked the door. Once they got in, kagome turned around and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Inuyasha pushed her against it and sealed her lips with his. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck in response. Inuyasha grabbed both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

A minute later, they broke away with only a line of saliva connecting them.

"Be careful. This is my first time," Kagome said with a smirk.

"I'll try," Inuyasha responded as he turned them around and walked them upstairs.

******-A month later-******

"I can't believe it's prom already," Sango said as she laid on Kagome's bed. They had gone to Ms. Higurashi's ( Aka Kagome's orginial house) house to change and take pictures for prom.

"Next thing you know, we'll be graduating then inviting our kids over for play dates," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Yup. Kami, now I feel old," Sango responded. Kagome laughed at her friend's response.

Knock... Knock..!

"Hello, Hello," Takoto said as he walked into Kagome's old room with a suitcase in hand and Rin following behind him.

"Hi guys," Rin said as she closed the door.

"Ready for your make overs?" Takoto asked as he set the suitcase on the bed.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled.

"You bet,"

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**Warm-Amber 92**

**gaarasmistress39**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**Sukai Skye**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed. **

**Sorry for all my spelling errors.**

**My beta reader has so kindly asked to edit the previous chapters of the Mob Life. So give claps to her.. This is a long story as you guys know. lol. But drama is coming soon.^-^**

**If you haven't noticed or seen it already, I have written and uploaded First Love. There are two chapters in it so far. The first chapter is sad and heartbreaking... just warning you, lol! **

**Support my other stories 'Secretary to Wife' ( which should be up when my beta reader sends it back to me :D) and 'First Love'.**

**I'm taking finals this week. So keep me in your mind and encourage me... We can do this!...Then No more school for the rest of the summer..Yay! Then I can write more!**

**Oh almost forgot, I changed my poll a little, so vote for that^-^.**

**Sorry, I didn't put a preview for the last chapter, so here's a preview for the next chapter:**

**"Can I open my eyes now?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha guided her to her surprise.**

**"Wait a minute," he replied as he stopped her for walking any further. He took the blind fold off her eyes then put his hands on her waist.**

**"Okay, open them, " He whispered in her ear. Kagome open them and gasped.**

**"Oh my God!"**

**Another preview:**

**"We never did it in a limo before," Sango panted as Miroku sucked on her neck.**

**"There's a first for everything," Miroku mumbled against her neck.**

**And one more:**

**"Sesshomaru, I've been thinking, maybe I should move back in with you," Rin said as she looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Prom

"Inuyasha, the limo is here," Abi said as she knocked on Inuyasha and Kagome's bedroom door before entering.

"Okay. I'll be out in a few," Inuyasha responded as he tied his teal tie. Abi smiled before closing the door.

After Inuyasha was done tying his tie, he grabbed the teal vest. He button it up before looking at himself in the mirror.

"Not bad. Keh, I don't always need Kagome's help," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was wearing black dress pants with a white bytton down, long sleeve shirt along with his teal tie and vest. His silver hair was tied in a low pony tail. He grabbed an enevlope off his dresser along with his wallet and car keys.

'Kagome's going to like her presents,' he thought as he walked out the room with his black jacket in hand.

_**With Kagome and Sango:**_

"Up or down?" Takoto asked as he played with Sango's hair.

"Up it is," Takoto mumbled as he dropped her hair and grabbed a comb.

"Are you done with everything for the wedding?" Rin asked as she painted a clear coat over Kagome's teal painted nails.

"Yeah. Without the help of my jackass of a mate," Kagome responded. Everyone but Kagome laughed at the comment.

"Well he is paying for it all honey. Think on the posituve side," Takoto encouraged as he straighten a piece of Sango's hair. Kagome hair was already done. Her hair was twisted into a bun with her bang connecting to it. The bang swooped a little above her eye. She also had a diamond band underneath her bun.

"Takoto, are you almost done?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes. I just have to put this hair up and in a ponytail," Takoto replied as he put down his straighten. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and picked up the empty tray that was once was filled with food.

"Okay, but hurry up. Everyone's going to be here in fifteen minutes," Mrs. Higurashi reminded him.

"You can't rush perfection Korari," Takoto responded as he put a hand on his hip.

"I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smirk.

"Ohh, Korari, if I didn't like this comb, I would throw it at you," he said as he moved some of his brown hair out his face. Mrs. Higurashi laughed as she walked out the room. Rin giggled, got up, and closed the door.

"That woman. Kagome, I tell you. Her and your father were just a like. He acted the same was towards me," Takoto said as he curled Sango's ponytail. Kagome, Sango, and Rin giggled.

"Sango dear, your hair has grown longer," Takoto said as he fixed Sango's hump that was in the middle of her hair. She had a dark purple rubbed band holding her hair up in its ponytail.

"Thanks uncle Takoto," Sango said with a smile.

"Ahh no. Didn't I tell you to call me Takoto. Uncle sounds good and I'm not old," Takoto replied as he sprayed hair spray on her hair.

"And finish," he said as he stepped back.

"Thanks," Kagome and Sango said as they stood.

"Good. Now that your make up and hair are all down, get dress before Korari comes up here and beats me purple and blue," Takoto told them as he walked out the room.

"Call me if you need help," Rin said before following Takoto. Kagome and Sango smirked at each other.

"Let's get ready for our men," Sango told Kagome as they walked to get their dresses off the her bed.

"You said it," Kagome replied with a grin.

_**-With Inuyasha-**_

"Took you long enough to get here," Manko said as he open the door. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked in.

"What? You're not going to give your nephew-in-law a hug?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Manko nearly choked on his pomegranate martini.

"Go fuck yourself," Manko responded slowly.

"Manko Higurashi. What did you just say to poor Inuyasha?" Takoto asked as he stomped to his husband.

"He told me to-," Inuyasha started but the door bell interrupted him. Inuyasha pouted as Manko smirked and went to open the door. Miroku walked in.

"Miroku honey, hi," Takoto said as he rushed over and hugged him.

"Takoto," Miroku responded.

"You're just as handsome as a button," Takoto said as he pinched his cheek.

"Takoto, stop babying the boy," Manko told him as he started to walk towards the backyard. Takoto stuck his tongue out at his husband before following him.

"Purple," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he looked at Miroku who had had on a black suit, a white button down, long sleeve shirt, and a purple tie and vest.

"Teal," Miroku responded with a grin. Inuyasha shrugged as he turned and walked to the backyard. Miroku followed him.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked outside on tha patio and looked at their family and friends.

"Hey everybody," Miroku and Inuyasha said. Miroku stood next to Tama who was watching hockey on his tablet.

"Hello Miroku, hey Inuyasha," some of the people who were sitting out on the patio said. Inuyasha walked and stood next to his parents who were sitting down. Rin and Sesshomatu were sitting across from them.

"The girls should be done in a minute," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked onto the patio.

"Is Haru not going to prom?" Izayoi asked as she turned to Manko who was sipping on his martini.

"Oh he is. Why do you ask?" Manko questioned as he looked at his daughter who was playing with her cousins.

"Because, he's not here," Naraku said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah he is. He's- holyshit! Where is he?" Manko asked as he looked around.

"Dear, don't you remember, he went to go pick up his date," Takoto told him as he put a hand on his shoulder. Manko sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Stop scarying me like that. Damn," Manko responded as he took another sip of his martini.

"Language Manko. Language," Mrs. Higurashi said as she took a seat on the other side of Izayoi.

"What are you talking about Korari. I have appropriate language," Manko mumbled.

"Do you really uncle Manko?" Sango asked as she walked onto the patio. All the women and Takoto gasped. She was wearing a purple dress that was long and slightly puffy at the botton and had different colored rhinestone on the heart shaped top with a pair of silver five each heels. She had on light blush, purple eyeshadow, and pink lip gloss. She wore silver triangle earrings with a silver necklace.

"You look so pretty dear," said as she stood up.

"Thanks mom," Sango said with a smile before turning around to look at her husband who was walking towards her.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful," Miroku replied as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

All the mothers and Takoto awwwed.

"Thanks," Sango whispered with a blush. Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist and moved her to stand behind Tama with him.

"If your hand moves any further down, I'm going to kill ya," Sango whispered to him as she stared at Rin who was talking to Sesshomaru.

"But Sango," Miroku complained with a pout on his face.

" Sango, where's Kagome?" Manko asked as he looked down at his watch.

"She was right behind me," Sango responded with a raised brow.

"She probably stopped to get a snack," Tama mumbled as he paused the hockey game he was watching.

"Thanks for making me sound like fat, uncle Tama," Kagome said as she walked onto the bottom next.

"Whoa,"

"Wow,"

"So pretty,"

Were all heard around the patio.

"So how do I look?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Beautiful. I did a pretty good job on you girls. If only I can put my eyeliner right on a daily bais," Takoto mumbled with a sigh. Kagome giggled and walked over to Inuyasha who was staring at her.

"How do I look?"

Kagome was wearing a teal, strapless dress. It was tight at the top but long and flowly at the bottom. Underneath her breast was a diamond shaped flower. She had on silver four inch open toe heels, showing off her teal toe nails with silver tips. She had on light blush with, teal eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. She wore diamond earrings with a dimanod necklace and bracelet.

Kagome squealed as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, you want me to continue?" He whispered in her ear. Kagome giggled in response.

"Maby later," Kagome whispered.

"Are you guys done with the lovey-dovey crap?" Manko asked as he looked at his niece and her mate. Inuyasha gave Kagome a peck in the lips, before she turned around.

"Yup," she responded with a smile. Manko rolled his eyes.

"Good now go off into the yard, we're going to take pictures," Mrs. Higurashi said as she grabbed her camera.

_**-Thirty minutes later-**_

"I can't belive they made us take all the pictures," Miroku told Sango as they walked into the living room.

Their moms had made over a hundred pictures. There was pictures of the guys holding the girls bridal style, the guys putting on the girl's corsages, the girls putting on the guy's boutonnieres, and etc.

"They were having a ball," Sango defended with a shrug.

"Do you know where Rin and Sesshomaru went?" Kagome asked as her and Inuyasha walked into the living room, along with the rest of the family.

"Probably outside," Sango replied as Manko began to lecture his son who had come to the Higurashi residents while the two couples were taking pictures.

"You listen here young man, don't get her pregnant. I'm too young to be called grandpa," Manko told him. Haru rolled his eyes.

"Calm down dad, I'm not going to do anything with her. I don't even like her like that," Haru responded causing the girl at his side to gasp a little.

"Oh. Well that makes me sleep better at night," Manko said with a roll of the eyes.

"Thought it would dad," Haru responded with a smirk. Manko rolled his eyes then turned towards Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Now boys-,"

_**With Rin and Sesshomaru:**_

"Sesshomaru, I've been thinking, maybe I should move back in with you," Rin said as she looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"Really?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. I may not fully forgive you but my trust in you is growing stronger everyday," Rin admitted. Sesshomaru smiled (sexiest thing ) down at her before leaning down and sealing their lips together. Rin stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A minute later, they pulled away for air. Rin unwrapped her arms from around his neck and laid back down on her feet.

"So when do you want to come back?" He asked as they walked into the house.

"Tonight," Rin replied. Sesshomaru smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the head, before walking into the living room where the rest of the family was at.

"Condoms are a big part of your life. Use them," Manko said as his brother handed Miroku and Inuyasha a handful of condoms.

"Can you guys not," Kagome stated as she put a hand to her forehead. Sango shook her head at them.

"What? We just want you two to graduate without a bun in the oven," Tama responded as he stood next to his brother. The mother's of the couples shook their head while Inu No Taisho laughed as Sango's father nodded in agreement.

"Are you done?" Sango asked as Inuyasha said something to Miroku causing him to chuckle. They put the condoms into their pockets.

"Well, we could test them for a std" Manko mumbled as he stroked his hairless chin.

Kagome and Sango looked at them weirdy, before hugging their parents and dragging their dates outside. Haru and his date followed.

"Wait, come back!" Tama yelled as Manko and him ran to the door.

"Bye you guys. Have fun," Mrs. Higurashi said before closing the door and turning around to glare at her brother-in-laws.

"Really guys?" She asked.

"What?" They responded with a chuckle.

_**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**_

"We'll see you guys there," Kagome said after Inuyasha got into the limo.

"Okay," Sango responded before shutting the door to the limo. Haru gave a thumbs up, before getting into his car, his date was pouting in the passenger side.

Kagome shut the door, before snuggling into her mate's chest.

"Thanks for going to prom with me," Kagome mumbled as she drew circles into his chest.

"It was either that or let you go with some guy. And I wasn't so thrilled about the second option," Inuyasha responded as he looked down at her. Kagome smacked him on the chest

"You are such a jerk," she said.

"I'm your jerk though," he whispered as he bent down and captured her lips.

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha slowly leaned her backwards on the long couch in the limo. As he was about to slip his tongue in, his phone began to ring. He pulled away from the kiss and gave Kagome an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I got to take this,"

"No you don't," Kagome replied with a frown. Inuyasha smiled down at her and gave her a quick peck, before grabbing his phone out of his back pocket.

"Takahashi,"

"Hey Inuyasha, everything's set up for tonight," Bankotsu said as he walked down the stairs of the new club.

"Good. Was that all?" Inuyasha asked as he bent his head down and began to place kisses on Kagome's neck.

"Yes. Also, Shippo checked the surveillance cameras to see who left the cd at your house. He didn't see anybody," Bankotsu replied.

"What! How is that possible," Inuyasha said as he sat open straight causing Kagome to fall off the couch. Kagome glared at him as he tried to help her up.

"I"m not sure either. All we know is one moment the cd is not there and the next moment it's laying on the door step. Then the newspaper guy comes and that's it," Bankotsu responded.

"I see. I'll check in that tomorrow then," Inuyasha told him.

"Alright sir," Bankotsu said. Inuyasha made a grunt before ending the call. He put his phone in his pocket then turned around to look at Kagome who was pouting.

"Sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled as he began to place kisses on her neck. Kagome turned her head and looked down at him.

"No more business tonight," she order.

"No more business tonight," he promised. Kagome smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

_**-At prom-**_

"This is so cute," Kagome squealed as her and Inuyasha walked into the under the sea decorated bauquet hall. Inuyasha nodded and walked them to the table where Sango and Miroku were sitting at. He sat down then set Kagome on his lap.

"How long have you guys been here?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just a few minutes ago. Have you seen Ayame?" Sango asked as Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No. Oh wait, there's Ayame," Kagome said as she pointed at Ayame who was walking through doors.

"Oh my gosh. She looks so pretty," Kagome said as she looked at Ayame's green, short sleeve dress. Ayame spotted them and dragged her date to her friends.

"Hey guys," Ayame said as she sat down next to Inuyasha. Her date sat down next to her.

"Hey," the girls responded with a smile.

"Were Eri and the girls planning on coming?" Kagome asked as waiters began to serve food.

"I don't think so. I think they didn't want to come because they didn't have any dates," Ayame replied as a waiter sat a plate filled with chicken, mash potaotes, corn, and bread in front of her.

"You know Hojo was looking forward to asking you out to prom," Ayame said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and un-rolled her silverware that was in a napkin.

"I already have a date," Kagome responded as she fed Inuyasha a piece of chicken. Ayame laughed in response as she ate a piece of bread.

The table began to chat as they ate.

_**-An hour and a half later-**_

"Come on. Dance with me," Kagome demanded as she yanked Inuyasha's arm.

"Fine," Inuyasha responded with a sigh as he stood up. Kagome squealed and dragged him to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to sway to the beat.

"Every Heart"

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

_**"I love you," Kagome whispered as she laid her head on his chest.**_

_**"I love you too," Inuyasha mumbled as he put his nose into her hair.**_

(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

_**"Awww, look at Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango said as she looked at her best friend who had her eyes closed while swaying to the beat. Miroku looked and smirked at his best friend who had a happy smile on his face.**_

_**"Didn't know Inuyasha would find true love," Miroku responded as he gave her butt a squeeze. Sango stomped on his foot in response. Miroku winced in response.**_

_**"I wish you would act like a gentlemen for once in your life," Sango replied.**_

_**"But Sango I am a gentlemen," Miroku retorted with a smile**_

_**"A gentlemen my ass," Sango mumbled.**_

_**"Well since you put it that way," Miroku said as his hands began to travel downwards. **_

_**"Don't even think about it," Sango growled. Miroku gulped.**_

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

"_**You mean the world to me," Inuyasha whispered as he took one of his hands off her waist. Kagome dropped one of her hands from around his neck and wrapped her fingers around his.**_

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

_**"You're my everything. I don't know what I'll do without you," Inuyasha whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Kagome smiled and played with their fingers.**_

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

_**"I love you so much. Sometimes I don't know what to do," Kagome mumbled as he squeezed her hand.**_

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

_**-'-**_

"Hello everyone may I have your attention!" A preppy woman with orange hair said from on the stage. Kagome turned around and laid her body against Inuyasha's.

"I'm about to announce the prom court. First, I will name the princes. Takte Gizu, Naja Yuak,-"

"Why didn't you run for prom queen?" Inuyasha asked as he squeezed her hips.

"I didn't feel like it. Plus I was busy getting everything for the wedding," Kagome replied as she listened to her classmates that won the princess title. Inuyasha frowned a little and kissed her head.

"You'll always be my Queen," he whispered in her ear. Kagome bit her lip as he nibbled on her ear.

"Let's give a round of applause to the 2014 prom court," the woman yelled into the microphone. Many people clapped while a few people hollered.

"Carry on and enjoy the rest of time under the sea," the woman said before the dj turned back on the music.

"Do you want to dance?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him and started to grind her pelvis against his. Inuyasha groaned then smirk.

"I thought you would never ask,"

_**-Two hours later-**_

"Hey you two, we're about to leave," Sango told Kagome who was feeding Inuyasha a starfish shaped brownie.

"Really. And where would you be going?" Kagome asked with a smirk on her face.

"A hotel," Sango mumbled with a blush. Kagome continued to give Sango a look.

"Looks like someone going to re-act prom night," Kagome said with a grin. Sango blushed deeper.

"You better not get pregnant, young lady," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Shut up," Sango responded as she bent down and gave her a hug. She gave Inuyasha a hug too before standing back up.

"Have fun," Kagome told her as she hugged Miroku.

"We will," Sango responded with a smirk as she wrapped a hand around Miroku's. Kagome waved as Sango and Miroku walked out the big bauquet hall.

"She's so gettig laid tonight," Kagome stated as she ate the last piece of her brownie. Inuyasha chuckled as he glanced at the clock that was on the wall.

"How about we disappear too," he said as he snuggled into her neck.

"And go where?" Kagome asked while giggling.

"To a surprise," he replied.

"Is this the honeymoon?" Kagome questioned with a raised brow.

"No. This is something completly different," he responded with a smirk. Kagome squealed in response.

"Okay, let's go," Kagome said as she stood up. Inuyasha chuckled as he stood up too. Kagome said goodbye to a few of her friends before her and Inuyasha walked out the bauquet hall.

When they got into the limo, Inuyasha grabbed the black blind fold off the mini bar.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked with a giggle as Inuyasha tied the black blind fold around her eyes.

"You'll see," he said as tied the blind fold then sat her on his lap. Kagome squirmed as Inuyasha ran his hands over her covered body.

"Stop," she moaned as he placed kisses on her neck.

"How long do we have before we reach our destination?" Kagome stuttered out as his hands went underneath her dress.

"About ten minutes," he mumbled.

"Oh Kami," Kagome moaned out.

_**With Sango and Miroku:**_

"We never did it in a limo before," Sango panted as Miroku sucked on her neck.

"There's a first for everything," Miroku mumbled against her neck.

"You just can't wait until we get to the hotel?" Sango asked as she grabbed Miroku's hair.

"No. I must have you right now," He responded with a smirk as he leaned her back on the couch.

_**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**_

"It's just how I left it," Rin said with a giggle as her and Sesshomaru walked into their apartment. After they had left the Higurashi's house, they had gone out to eat and went to go see a movie.

"Where's Sara?" Rin asked.

"She went on vacation with her family for a month," Sesshomaru replied as he closed and locked the door. Rin turned around and smirked at Sesshomaru.

"You know, I miss sleeping in the same bed as my Lord Sesshomaru,"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"And I miss the things we did in it," he stated with a grin. Rin squeaked as he picked her up bridal style and walked them to their room.

'Everything's back to normal. At least I hope so. I don't want Kagura to ruin our relationship again,' Rin thought as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

_**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**_

"Can I open my eyes now?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha guided her to her surprise.

"Wait a minute," he replied as he stopped her for walking any further. He took the blind fold off her eyes then put his hands on her waist.

"Okay, open them, " He whispered in her ear. Kagome open them and gasped.

"Oh my God!"

They were standing in front of Inuyasha's newly built club.

The thing that shocked her the most was the name of the club that was light up with blue lights.

The blue lights spelled out, 'Kagz'.

**Aww Inuyasha gave his new club his mate's nickname. ; )**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**Kagz419**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**Sukai Skye**

**luckyinugirl**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and follows me.^-^! Love all of you.**

**Sorry for all the spelling errors.**

**Vote, vote, vote! On my poll, poll, poll! ^-^.**

**I did update 'First Love' yesterday. So go check that at. And support my other story 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**There are a lot of drama coming in all my stories.**

**I'm out of school! Yes! Thanks for the encouraging reviews and thoughts for me for my exams. I passed them all. So thank you. Love you all!**

_**Preview:**_

_**Sesshomaru picked up his ringing phone. He glanced at Rin who was still sleeping on his bare chest.**_

_**He looked at the caller id.**_

_**It was Kagura.**_

_**Another preview:**_

_**"Ahh, Kagome, what a nice surprise meeting you here," Moryomaru said with a smile. Kagome quickly turned around and looked at the lavender haired head man.**_

_**"Back the fuck away from her," Inuyasha told him as he held a gun to the back of his head.**_

_**Hope I didn't forget anything...probably .: D**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Bye-**_


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: I don't serve you

"Inuyasha. Oh my gosh! Really?" Kagome asked as she turned around to face him.

"Yes. Welcome to my new club, Kagz," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Kagome placed both hands on his cheek, leaned up, and kissed him.

A minute later, they pulled away for air.

"You are so good to me," Kagome stated with love in her eyes. Inuyasha smiled down at her, before asking, "You want to go see the inside?" Kagome eargerly nodded.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her into the club. He open and closed the door once they got in.

The club had a hard wood floor with a bar in the center. There was a big square area cut out for dancing. There was a stage for a singer or dj. The walls were vanilla color. Other than that, the club was bare with the exception of Inuyasha's like surprise.

As he was locking the door, he heard Kagome gasp. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You like it?" He asked.

In the certain of the room was a red blanket with candles lit around it. On the blanket was a bucket of ice with a wine bottle on top. There was two wine glasses and a box of chocolate next to the bucket.

"I love you," Kagome responded. Inuyasha chuckled and moved them to the blanket. He helped Kagome sit on the blanket, before sitting down next to her. They took off their shoes before getting completly comfortable.

"How did you do all of this?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha passed her he box of chocolates before grabbing the wine bottle.

"It was Bankotsu wasn't?" Kagome questioned as Inuyasha open the wine bottle.

"Yes. How you know?" Inuyasha asked as he poured wine into the glasses.

"Koga isn't the romatic type. Shippo probably would have broken something. Now that I think about it, none of your men are the romatic type. Bankotsu probably hired someone to do this," Kagome replied with a giggle as Inuyasha handed her the filled wine glasss.

"Mmm," Inuyasha responded as he took a sip of his wine.

"You're the best. You know that, right?" Kagome replied as she took a sip of her wine.

"I know," Inuyasha retorted as he set his empty wine glasses aside. Kagome rolled her eyes and drank the rest of the wine in her glass, before setting it aside.

They looked at each before Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, leaned up, and kissed him. Inuyadha placed as hand in her hair, pulling her closer.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth while laying her down on her back.

A minute later, they separated for air. Inuyasha gave her bare shoulder a kiss as his hands went to her back and unzipped her dress. Kagome arched her back up, helping him take off her dress.

Once the dress was off, Inuyasha set it on the wooden floor next to them. He smirked down at Kagome's nearly naked form.

He leaned down and sealed their lips. As they were kissing, Kagome helped take off his black suit jacket. Inuyasha quickly threw the jacket to the side before placing a hand on her cheek, while the other hand help support him hover above Kagome.

Kagome bit his bottom lip as he tried to pull away.

"Stop it, naughty girl," Inuyasha mumbled as he sealed their lips again. Kagome rubbed his crotch through his pants.

Inuyasha let out a groan through the kiss. Kagome unbutton his teal vest then white button down shirt.

"You have too many clothes on," Kagome said as Inuyasha threw his vest and white shirt off to the side.

"We should keep this on," Kagome said as she pulled on his teal tie.

"Ah no. And have you choke me to death. Not happening baby," Inuyasha responded as he lossen his tie then threw it on his vest and shirt. Kagome gave a pout.

"Maybe later," Inuyasha said as he sucked on her pouty lip.

"With handcuffs and wipe cream?" Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha nodded as he slipped his tongue into her open mouth.

Kagome giggled through the kiss as Inuyasha ran his claws down her stomach.

"I'm try to pleasure you and you laugh. Silly girl," Inuyasha mumbled against her lips as he unhooked her bra. Kagome gasped in response. Inuyasha grabbed the white strapless bra and threw it towards the rest of their clothes. He bent his head down and took her right nipple into his mouth.

"Ohh Kami!" Kagome moaned as she grabbed his head for support. Inuyasha raised his left hand and began to squeezed the other breast. Kagome arched her back up as Inuyasha ligthly bit her nipple.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha dragged his tongue across her chest and to her left nipple. He immediately sucked on it like a new born baby. Kagome brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist in response. Inuyasha slipped his hand down her stomach and into her underwear. Kagome's grip tighten in his hair as he sliped two fingers into her opening.

"Ohhhhmm,"

Inuyasha took his mouth off her nipple and hovered over her.

"Kagome look at me," Inuyasha demanded it. Kagome turned her head to the side and closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Babe, look at me," he whispered as he nippled on her ear. He began to pump his finger faster inside of her.

"So good," Kagome panted out.

Inuyasha smirked and slipped his fingers out of her.

"I'm going to kill you," Kagome panted as she glared at him. Inuyasha smirked and kissed his way down to her stomach. When he made it to the waist band of the white underwear. He slipped them down to her ankle before giving her pussy a long lick.

"Ahhhh!" Kagime screamed while arching her back up. Inuyasha smirked and continued to lick his opening. He added a finger while licking her opening causing Kagome to tighten her grip in his hair.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha added another finger. He dragged his tongue to her clit as his fingers pump inside of her. He took her clit inside his mouth. He slightly bit down on her clit causing Kagome to explode.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha bent down and licked her clean, before hovering back over her.

"Why the pouty face?" Inuyasha asked as he placed kisses on Kagome's red sweaty face.

"You get to have all the fun," she replied before leaning up and forefully pushing Inuyasha on his back. She smirked and sat on his boner that was visible through his black pants.

"You like being on top, don't you?" Inuyasha questioned as she began to grind on him.

"I love being on control. But sometimes I can't do that because this big dog underneath me doesn't let me," Kagome responded as she slide down and sat on his thighs. She unbutton and unzip his pants before pushing them and his red boxers down. She raised up and pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankle. She blew on his large cock before raising up again and sitting down on it.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed as thrusted into Kagome.

"Oh Kami!" Kagime screamed as Inuyasha grabbed her hips and thrusted up again. She placed her hands on his shoulder and began to raise her hips up and down. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her head and smashed their lips together.

"Ummm," Kagome moaned as he began to thrust deep inside of her. His hands slipped pass her hips and grabbed her butt. Kagome broke away from the kiss panting.

"You're turning into Miroku," Kagome panted as she thrusted down as he thrusted up.

"Ohhh" Kagome screamed as she arched forward. Inuyasha smirked as he took a nipple in his mouth.

"Ahhh! Kami!"

Inuyasha smacked her butt before grabbing then squeezing it.

"Ahhh!Ohh!"

Kagome grabbed his head in pleasure. Inuyasha thrust faster into his mate.

"Yashie! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed before she exploded on his cock. Inuyasha grip tighten on her butt as he began to thrust deeper inside of her. Inuyasha took his mouth off her breast with a pop before he came.

"Fuck! So tight!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprayed his seeds inside of her. Kagome collapse on his sweaty chest.

It took them a couple of minutes, for them to regain their breath.

"That was amazing," Kagome mumbled as she drew circles on Inuyasha's chest.

"Do you want to know where we're going on own honeymoon," Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Really? Hell yes," Kagome responded as she looked him in the eyes. Inuyasha chuckled as he reached over and grabbed his pants. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her before throwing his pants somewhere.

"Let's see," Kagome said as she open the envelope. She smiled and took out two tickets. She raised a brow before turning the ticket over.

"Oh my gosh, really Yash," Kagome asked as she looked at the tickets to China.

"Yup. And there's the location we are staying at too," Inuyasha replied as he held open the envelope. Kagome snatched the envelope out his hand and grabbed the folded piece of paper. She open it and gasped.

"It's beautiful. Did you buy this?" Kagome asked as she looked at the beach house one more time before putting the tickets and paper back into the envelope.

"Yes. A few weeks ago," Inuyasha told her with a smirk as he sat up, bringing her up with him.

"Oh Yashie," Kagome said as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulders. Inuyasha chuckled but then turned serious when he smelt her tears.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted her face off his shoulder.

"Because I don't deserve all of this or you. You've done such much for me and I don't know what to do in return," Kagome said as Inuyasha began to wipe the tears off her face.

"Hey don't ever say that," Iniyasha responded as he wiped away all her tears.

"But it's true," Kagome told him.

"No it's not. I don't deserve you," Inuyasha said as he placed both of his hands on her cheeks. Kagome raised her eyes and looked at him.

"All the danger I put you in. Hell woman, I even cheated on you, but you took me back. You didn't have too," Inuyasha told her as he leaned his head against hers.

"But that was an accident," Kagome told him.

"It still happen. I didn't deserve that second chance but you gave it to me anyway. I want you to forgive me for all the danger I have put you in. I want you to forgive me for all the things I done in my past. Truthfully Kagome, forgive me," Inuyasha said as he looked into her tearfully, blue eyes.

"Yes. I forgive you. And I will always love," Kagome told him as she sealed their lips together.

Inuyasha slowly leaned her back on the red blanket.

_**-With Sango and Miroku-**_

"Wow," Sango panted as she collapsed on the bed. Miroku chuckled and rolled over on his back. He threw the used condoms away in the waste basket.

"I'm so glad Kagome's uncles gave us those condoms," Miroku said as he picked up another condom from the hotel's nightstand.

"I thought we weren't going to use condoms," Sango responded as she laid on her side.

"Oh shoot, we aren't," Miroku replied as he threw the condom back on the night stand.

"Looks like we got to start all over again," Miroku said as he hovered back over Sango's naked body.

Sango giggled as he sealed her lips with his.

_**-With Sesshomaru and Rin-**_

Ring...Ring...!

Sesshomaru sighed and picked up his ringing phone. He glanced at Rin who was still sleeping on his bare chest.

He looked at the caller id.

It was Kagura.

He clicked the red button, ending the call. He put his phone on silence, before going back to sleep.

'Not letting her ruin anything,' he thought before falling into a deep slumber.

_**:The next day:**_

_**-With Inuyasha and Kagome-**_

"All you have to do is decorate and do some other crap, then the club will be ready to open," Inuyasha said as he button up his red shirt. Kagome smiled and put on her black tank top.

Inuyasha had packed some clothes for them and kept them in his office. They were now changing into those clothes in his office.

"Ohhh, I almost forgot, we have to go to Kilop's today," Kagome said as she grabbed a yellow v neck shirt and put it on.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he put on his pants.

"I have to change the order on the roses for the wedding and we have to make the final payment on them too," Kagome replied as she put on her black closed toe heels.

"Fine. But I have to drop you off at home afterwards, I have a meeting to go to," Inuyasha said as he put on his blue suit jacket.

"Okay," Kagome responded as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she grabbed her dress, the envelope, their bag of dirty clothes, and the box of chocolates she didn't eat last night. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her out his office.

_**-At Kilop's (the flower shop)-**_

"I'll be right back," Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha handed her his black debit card before she got out the car. He watched as she walked into the flower shop. He looked to his left and saw a black lexus coming into the parking lot. The lexus stopped in a parking space. Inuyasha rolled down his window and glanced at the Lexus one more time, before picking up his phone that started rining.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said as he looked at his dashboard.

"Inuyasha, Moryomaru is following you," Hiten responded.

"Ohh really," Inuyasha said ad he glanced at the black Lexus before looking at the doors of the shop. He growled when he saw Kagome walking out the door while on her phone and Moryomaru come walking behind her. Kagome walked the opposite direction of Inuyasha's car.

"What is she doing?" Inuyasha mumbled before getting out his car.

"I'll call you later," Inuyasha told Hiten before he ended the call and put his phone into his back pocket.

_**-With Kagome-**_

"Yes uncle Manko. Didn't I tell you I didn't want her too come. I rather have Inuyasha's secretary come rather than her," Kagome said as she looked for Inuyasha's car.

'I'm so forgetful sometimes,' she thought with a roll of the eyes.

"Come on Kagome. Have a heart, she is your sister," Manko said as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"That hussy is not related to us," Kagome responded.

"True, but it was your father's wishes for you two to get along," Manko replied as he set his pen down.

"Fine I'll see what we can do. When is she coming in?" Kagome asked.

"The tonight before you graduate. I'll call you about details laters. I have to go to meeting. Bye, love you Kagz," Manko said as he stood up.

"Bye uncle. Love you too," Kagome responded before hanging up.

"Ahh, Kagome, what a nice surprise meeting you here," Moryomaru said with a smile. Kagome quickly turned around and looked at the lavender haired head man.

"Back the fuck away from her," Inuyasha told him as he held a gun to the back of his head.

"Haha, Inuyasha, protective of your mate, are we?" Moryomaru questioned as he slowly turned around to face Inuyasha.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha growled out.

"To take my precious Kagome of course," Moryomaru replied with a grin as Hakudoshi came up behind Kagome and pointed a gun in the middle of her back.

"You smell as good as they say you are," Hakudoshi mumbled against the back of her head.

"Don't you fucking touch her," Inuyasha yelled at Hakudoshi. He looked at Kagome, she was looking between him and Hakudoshi.

"I can treat you like a real man should treat a woman," Hakudoshi whispered in her ear in response. He smirked when he saw her shiver.

"Looks like your little bitch is scared. So sad you're going to lose her," Moryomaru told him with a grin.

"Take her now Hakudoshi," Moryomaru said. Before Hakudoshi could respond, Kagome slammed her heel into his foot then headbutted him. Hakudoshi dropped the gun and fell to the ground in the proccess. Kagome quickly picked the gun up and pointed it at Hakudoshi who was trying to get back up.

"You're as weak as they say you are," Kagome said with a smirk causing Hakudoshi growl.

"What were you talking about Moryomaru? I was going to lose Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. Moryomaru laughed causing Kagome and Inuyasha to raise a brow.

"You may have thought you won, but you're wrong," Moryomaru said as he snapped his fingers.

"Ahhh!"

Inuyasha quickly turned to Kagome to see her holding her arm. Before he knew it, several guns started shooting.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he neglected Moryomaru and ran over to Kagome. He wrapped his arms over Kagome and hovered his body over hers.

After a minute, the guns stopped shooting. Inuyasha waited a few seconds before pulling away from Kagome. Moryomaru and Hakudoshi were gone.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he winced. A few bullets had hit his back and side.

"Yeah. A bullet grazed my arm," Kagome replied as she showed Inuyasha her bleeding arm. Inuyasha let out a silent growl and mumbled 'I should have shot him the first chance I saw him,' before taking off his jacket. He tore a piece of fabric off the sleeve then wrapped it around Kagome's wound.

"I'll have Kaeda check you out. You sure you're okay," Inuyasha asked her as he wrapped his jacket around her then helped her stand up.

"Am I okay? Are you okay. You're bleeding. We have to got you some help," Kagome replied hurridly.

"Baby calm down. Those bullet were just regular bullets, I'll be fully healed in an hour or less," Inuyasha told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

Kagome let out a sigh in response. Inuyasha smirked down at her as he guided them to his car.

"You know when you took down that white haired guy, that was pretty sexy," Inuyasha told her as they stood in front of the passenger side door.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she played with the buttons on his white button down shirt.

"Yeah. If I didn't have a gun pointed at Moryomaru, I would have taken you right there," Inuyasha mumbled against her lips. Kagome gave him a peck before pulling away.

"We have to go before the police come. Aren't you late to a meeting?" Kagome told him as she open her door.

"Fine," Inuyasha said with disappointment in his voice.

"Maybe I can show you how sexy I can be later," Kagome told him with a wink before getting into the car. Inuyasha smirked and closed her door.

_**-With Kagura and Naraku-**_

"Didn't I tell you, Sesshomaru doesn't want you anymore," Narku told Kagura as he rubbed a cotton ball over her bleeding lip. Kagura looked away from Naraku's red eyes.

Last night Kagura went to get infomation about a new gang that was called War Gods. She was going to get infomation about the leaders and gang. She thought it would be a quickly, easy mission, but she didn't expect to get caught. She had called Sesshomaru for help, but he never answered her calls. So she called the only other person she knew would come.

That is how Naraku and her are in the bedroom of his second apartment now. ( Remember, Naraku has another apartment, but stills lives with his stepmother. :D)

"I know that now," Kagura mumbled as Naraku put a bandaid on a cut on her left cheek. Naraku sighed in response.

"Did you at least get the infomation you wanted?" Naraku asked as he closed the first aid kit then stood up.

"Yeah. It's on the table in the dining room," Kagura responded as she laid back on his bed. Naraku pulled the covers up to her chin before walking out his bedroom with the first aid kit in hand.

When he got into the dining room, he pickes up and open the vanilla folder.

"Ummm, it seems Ryura and his brothers are running this new gang," Naraku mumbled as he started to walk to the living room. He sat on the blue couch and continued to read through the profile.

"So he's enemies with Inuyasha and his family, how convenient," he mumbled as he glanced at the t.v.

"What the hell," Naraku said as he grab the remote and turn the volume of the t.v. up.

"No one was killed in the shooting that happen at Kilop's flower shop at eleven o' clock this morning. The police are doing all they can to solve this case. If you were there to witness the shooting or have any infomation about the shooting, please call the number below. More details will be given at a later time," the reporter said before the t.v. went on commerical.

"Why would Inuyasha be at a flower shop? To buy Kagome flowers probably. Or wait. Didn't Kagome complain about ordering the wrong amount of flowers yesterday. Shit! If Kagome's hurt, you're a dead man Moryomaru," Naraku said as he grabbed his phone.

_**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**_

"For the last time Inuyasha, I'm fine," Kagome said as she rolled her sleeve down.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as she jumped off the table.

"Yes," Kagome replied as she placed both hands on his cheeks. She brought his face down to hers.

"I (kiss) am (kiss) fine (kiss)," Kagome told him between kisses. Inuyasha smirked and sealed their lips for a long passionate kiss.

"Inu- ohhh sorry to interrupt," Abi said as she noticed Inuyasha and Kagome making out. Kagome slowly pulled away and blush.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's butt.

"There's a cop here. His name is Takemaru. He wants to see Kagome," Abi responded. Inuyasha and Kagome raised a brow.

"Okay, thanks Abi," Kagome said as she got out of Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha followed her.

"Hello," Kagome said as she made it to the door.

"Kagome Higurashi," Takemaru responded as he looked at her then Inuyasha.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Kagome asked.

"There is. Your blood was found in Kilop's parking," he told her.

"So?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist

"There was a shooting in Kilop's parking lot today at eleven. Kilop's owner says you were the last person to leave before the shooting started," Takemaru stated.

"So you think I was involve in the shooting?" Kagome asked.

"You and your mate," Takemaru said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"That's absurd. After I left Kilop's Inuyasha took me home," Kagome told him.

"Then how did your blood end up in Kilop's parking lot?" Takemaru asked.

"I cut myself on a stem," Kagone replied.

"Explain," Takemaru demanded with a raised brow.

"I wasn't looking where I was going since I was on my phone talking to my uncle. And I accidnently rubbed against a rose stem as I was walking out the store," Kagome said. Takemaru continued to stare at her.

"Ms. Higurashi you know lying to an officer is a crime," Takemaru responded as he glared at Kagome.

"You think I'm lying. If you don't believe me, you can call my uncle. You know him right, Manko Higurashi. Or you can talk to our staff," Kagome told him.

"You're lucky that there wasn't any cameras or a witness. If there was, you and your mate would be in jail right now," Takemaru responded.

"Don't make me laugh Takermaru," Inuyasha said.

"I'm giving you a chance Ms. Higurashi, leave Inuyasha. He's a dangerous man. You can get hurt in his line of business," Takemaru told her.

"I would like it if you will leave," Kagome responded. Takemaru nodded before walking away as Kagome closed the door.

Inuyasha pushed her against the closed door.

"Should I be worried that you can just lie like that?" Inuyasha mumbled against her lips.

"Maybe," Kagome mumbled before sealing their lips together.

_**-With Moryomaru-**_

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Hakudoshi yelled as he wiped his bloody nose. Moryomaru ignored him and looked over a paper.

"Sir, Onigumo is here," a short man with black hair said. Moryomaru looked at Hakudoshi who looked back at him.

"Tell him to come up," Moryomaru responded as he stood up. Hakudoshi threw away his bloody tissue.

They waited a few minutes, before the door open revealing Onigumo and Muso.

"Onigumo, so nice to meet you again," Moryomaru said.

"I heard about what happen this morning," Oniguno responded.

"Really now. Were you impressed?" Moryomaru replied as Onigumo began to advance towards him. Once in arm distance, Onigumo grabbed Moryomaru by the throat. Hakudoshi was about to pull out his gun, but Muso already had his gun pointed at him.

"You could have made your attack on Inuyasha and his mate a little more unnoticeable," Onigumo responded as he tighten his grip on Moryomaru's throat. Moryomaru struggled for air as he clawed at Onigumo's bare hands. Onigumo hands turned red, Moryomaru quickly took his burnt hands off Onigumo's. Onigumo squeezed Moryomaru's neck before throwing him to the ground. Moryomaru slighty burnt hands went up to touch his burnt neck.

"I was impressed, but next time blow my mind,"Onigumo said as he turned around and started to walk out the door. He stopped when he reached the door though.

"There is a shipment coming in tomorrow night. Enjoy it," Onigumo said before fully walking out the door. Muso threw a envelope at Hakudoshi before walking out the room, with his pointed at the men.

When both men left the room, Hakudoshi bent down and picked up the envelope as Moryomaru stood up with a hand on his neck.

"Who is he? And how much power does he have?" Moryomaru mumbled as Hakudoshi started to walk towards him.

_**-With Muso-**_

"Well played," Muso said as Onigumo threw his baboon pelt into a suit case.

"I do try," Naraku said before shifting back into his normal form. Muso chuckled as he continued to drive.

"Have you been able to reach Kagome?" Muso asked as he made a left turn.

"Nope not yet," Naraku replied as he pulled his phone out his pocket. He unlocked his phone, pushed the contact button, and scrolled through his contacts to find Kagome's name. Once he found her name, he clicked her name.

Naraku held the phone to his ear as he wanted for her to answer.

_**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**_

"Hello," Kagome said as she answered the phone. She pulled the red silks covers up to cover her bare chest. Inuyasha stood on the other side of the bed buckling up his pants. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before walking out the room. Kagome bit her lip as she watched his butt. He had not made it to his meeting. :D

"Kagome!" Naraku shouted into the phone.

"Yes!" Kagome screamed back in shock.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"About to eat. Inuyasha just went downstairs to get us some food. How about you?"Kagome asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"About to eat too," Naraku responded as Muso pulled into the parking lot of a burger resturant.

"By any chance were you involved in the shooting in Kilop's parking lot today? I know you were going to go there to change the order on the flowers," Naraku stated as Muso turned off his car.

"Oh, you heard about that too. Mom, Sota, aunt Hana, Sango, Rin, Izayoi, and uncle Tama and uncle Manko already called us about it," Kagome responded as she sat up.

"Are you hurt?" Naraku asked worriedly.

"A bullet just grazed my arm, but nothing major," Kagome replied. Naraku sighed.

"Good," he mumbled.

"I hope it heals before the wedding," Kagome said with a chuckle.

"Only you will say something like that," Naraku responded. Kagome chuckled before asking, " Did you know that Kaname was coming back?"

"When?" Naraku asked as Muso leaned back in his seat and started to play a game on his phone.

"The night before my graduation," Kagome replied as Inuyasha walked back into the room with a tray filled with food.

"Who's she staying with?" Naraku asked as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Mother," they both said.

"I don't know why she's coming," Kagome asked as Inuyasha shut the door with his foot.

"Mabye because she wants to see her sister," Naraku responded with with a laughter in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up Naraku. I'm done with you for tonight. I'll call you later," Kagome said.

"Bye, love you,"

"Love you too bye," Kagome responded before ending the call.

"What did Naraku say to make you curse?" Inuyasha asked as he sent the tray of food down in her lap.

"Nothing. It's just a girl I don't like is coming to the graduation and possibly our wedding," Kagome replied as she picked up a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Why don't you like her?" Inuyasha asked as he got into bed.

"Because, she's a stupid bitch. She always wanted my father's attention. She wanted us to be friends so she could still my boyfriend. Hussy better be lucky I didn't even like the guy," Kagome replied angrily.

"How did you two meet?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed a chip off of her plate.

"Well her father and my father were friends, but her father died in a car when she was five. So my mom being the nice lady she is, told Kaname's mother that she could drop her off at our house to get relieve her of some stress. We were okay at first until that bitch kept on trying to fit into the family, trying to get my father to accept her as one of his daughter," Kagome said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Did he?" Inuyasha asked.

"A little. He left in his will, that he wanted us to be friends. He knew I hated her," Kagome mumbled.

"Cut her some slack. She did lose her father at a young age," Inuyasha said as he ate the last piece of his sandwich.

"Fine, I'll try to be nice," Kagome responded as she ate a chip.

"That's my girl," Inuyasha responded as he pinched her cheek. Kagome giggled in response.

_**-Three weeks later-**_

"Bye," Kagome whispered against Inuyasha's lips.

"I'll see you when you walk across the stage, beautiful," Inuyasha mumbles before kissing her again.

"Come on Kagome!" Ayame yelled as she stood next to their friends. Kagome gave him one more kiss before walking away.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's fading form before pulling out his phone and checking his messages.

**To: Inuyasha **

**From: Bankotsu**

**Everything's set up**

Inuyasha smiled then put his phone back in his pocket.

"Everything set up?" Miroku asked as he walked towards his friend.

"Yup. No harm is going to happen anyone. I have our men everywhere," Inuyasha said as he started to walk towards the bleachers in the football field.

"Inuyasha, Miroku! Up here!" Manko called as he waved at the two boys. Inuyasha and Miroku walked towards their family.

They said their hello's and gave hugs before sitting down.

"Inuyasha, this is Kaname Kururugi. Kaname, this is Inuyasha Takahashi," Takoto introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Kaname said as she stuck out her hand. Inuyasha nodded and shook her hand.

"So how are you releated to the Higurashis?" Kaname asked as she looked into his gold eyes.

"That's Kagome's mate/ hubby to be," Karna responded as her aunt took a seat in front of her.

"Ohh. Really, I thought you were joking when you said Kagome was getting married," Kaname told Manko.

"Yeah," Manko responded with a nervous chuckle as Inuyasha gave Kaname a look.

"Now I can see why Kagome hates her," Inuyasha whispered into Miroku's ear. Miroku chuckled in response.

"Hello," Izayoi said as her, her husband, Sesshomaru, and Rin walked towards them.

"Izayoi! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Takoto exclaimed as Izayoi and her family sat in the row in front of him.

"I know. Where's Korari?" Izayoi responded as Rin gave Hana a hug.

"Right here," Korari replied with Sango and Miroku's family behind her. They gave their hugs too, before Korari sat next to Izayoi and Sango amd Miroku's family sat in the same row as Inuyasha.

"We're missing a few people," Korari said with narrowed eyes.

"Your sons," Manko responded with a fake cough.

"Where are they?" Korari asked as she set her camera bag down on the floor.

"Coming up the bleachers," Hana responded as she passed her twin daughters a bag of chips.

"Why is the graduate outside," Manko complained.

"Because alot of kids actually graduated this year. So they couldn't have all those kids, parents, and guest in gymnasium. Then you're be complaining that it's too hot," Korari explained as she turned on her video camera.

"Shut up Korari," Manko responded with a pout. Korari and Izayoi laughed as Naraku and Sota walked up the stairs and took a seat in front of Korari.

"Where were you too?" Korari asked as she pointed her camera out into the football field.

"Getting Kagome's present," Sota replied with a smile.

"A card?" Manko asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Naraku replied with a pout. The family laughed.

"Will you please stand up for the graduating class of 2014," the prinicpal said from over the microphone. The crowd stood up as the music began to play ( you know the graduation song. Dum ).

"Look, there's Kagome and Haru. I think Sango's a person behind them," Korari said as she pointed her camera at them.

"Yoohoo! Haru! Kagome! Sango!" Takoto shouted. They turned towards their left and smiled. Haru gave them a thumbs up as Kagome and Sango waved at them. Sango blew Miroku a kiss and he pretended to catch it. Kagome put her hands in a shape of a heart and gave Inuyasha a wink as she walked pass him.

"That's my girl," Inuyasha mumbled with a smirk. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha before following the person in front if her.

After all the graduates came in and were seated, the crowd was allowed to sit back down. As the principal was giving her speech, Inuyasha looked around the football field. He was about to focus back on the graduation when he noticed two black haired men standing by the entrance.

"Shit!" He mumbled.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Daiji and Garamaru," Inuyasha mumbled.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1LuvsJessy**

**Kagz419**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**Sukai Skye**

**Youkai55**

**Lizzy-Dan201488**

**gaarasmistress39**

**gigglez30**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and follows me.^-^! Love all of you.**

**Sorry for all the spelling errors.**

**Vote, vote, vote! On my poll, poll, poll! ^-^. I'm going to add some more summaries. So be looking for that! :-)**

**I was a little upset a couple of days ago, but I'm getting over it a little.^-^.**

**Support my other stories, 'First Love' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Also, did I tell you guys what I named Kagome's school.. I can't remember. For the first person (who has an account on fanfiction) to give me the correct answer, I'll tell you what's going to happen later in the story that is unexpected. : )**

**In the last chapter, I forgot to tell you guys 1. I never went to prom (too young) and I hope that's how prom goes.^'^. And two, I don't own Every Heart.**

**Also check out my friend, OMG Lord Zed 's stories.**

**Here's a preview for you guys:**

_**"What do you want Kagome?" Kikyo asked as she looked at Kagome.**_

_**"I know you've heard about my and Inuyasha's wedding. So I just want to invite you personally," Kagome replied as she handed Kikyo a red envelope. Kikyo snatched the envelope out her hand in response. Kikyo open the envelope and pulled out the invitation. She read it over and frowned.**_

_**"So are you finally going to leave Inuyasha alone?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.**_

**Hope I didn't forget anything... probably did.**

**Until next...**

**Bye^-^**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Graduation with our families

Inuyasha stared at Daija and Garamaru who were talking.

"How did they get in. Where are Bankotsu and Jakotsu?" Miroku whispered as the student's class president finished his speech.

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask them why they are here," Inuyasha responded with a growl. He was about to stand up, but he saw Bankotsu and his brother walking to Daija and Garamaru. Daija nodded to Garamaru in the directiom Inuyasha's men were coming from. Garamaru nodded as he and Daija turned around and walked away.

"I wonder why they came here," Miroku mumbled.

'Kagome' Inuyasha thought as his phone buzzed. He raised a brow and took his phone out his pocket. He unlocked it and look at the message.

It was a picture of Kagome, Haru, and Sango

**'Ready to go. I'm hungry_!'**

Inuyasha chuckled and showed Miroku the picture before typing a response.

**'You're almost done. Where do you want to eat at?'**

He sent it then waited for a response from Kagome.

**' I don't know: ('**

Inuyasha chuckled and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Hello to all the guest parents, siblings, friends, grandparents and etc. I'm Tama Higurashi and I teach drama and music," Tama said when he got to the podium.

"Oww!"

"Ohhh!"

Where heard through many parts of the graduating class.

"Thank you," Tama responded with a smirk.

"What it is this idiot talking about?" Manko loudly said causing some people around them to laugh.

"Shut up Manko," Hana replied. Manko pouted in response.

"I'm up here to tell you guys the winners of our poll this year. After that, then you guys can get your diplomas and be out of our hair. Sound good?" Tama told them, causing many teens to shout and cheer.

"When I call your name, please come up and get your award. Best male athelete goes to Jasung Whon," claps and cheers

"Best female athelete, Ayame Wisin," (did I give Ayame a last night..?.)

"Ohhhh," some of the male crowd cheered.

Ayame smirked as she got up.

"Best male singer, Haru Higurashi,"

"Ohhhh, owww,"

"Yes," were heard from majority of the girls.

"That's my son!" Manko shouted as he stood up.

"Your'e finally claiming him, huh uncle?" Sota teasingly asked.

"Shut up," Manko responded as he sat down and continued to listen to the rest of the awards.

"Toughest female, Sango Houshi,"

"Owww!

"Ahhhh"

"Yeah!"

Were heard from many students and guest in the stadium. Sango mumbled something as she got up.

"Can I claim her too?" Manjo asked Sango's parents who chuckled and nodded.

"I raised her," Manko shouted.

"Best female dancer, singer, and fiercest woman, Kagome Higurashi Aka Kagome Takahashi,"

"Oww!"

"Yeah!

"Wooo!"

"Yes!"

" I raised that one too!"

"It seems like Kagome is very popular," Izayoi told Korari.

"Yeah. She does a lot in school" Korari replied with a smile.

Tama listed off the rest of the awards before letting the principal come up to the podium.

"Now is the time that everyone has been waiting, the handing out of the diplomas. Will the first row stand up and follow the teacher direction," she said before listening off names.

"Ohh this is so exciting," Korari said as she hit Naraku's shoulder.

"Calm down mom," Naraku mumbled as Kagome's row stood up.

"Ohh looks she going up," Sota pointed out as Haru, Kagome, and Sango waited in a line.

"Haru Higurashi,"

"Yes, he's finally out my house. One down, one more to go!" Manko shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Calm down dear," Takoto demanded as he placed a hand on his husband's shoulder. Karna just stared at her father.

"Kagome Higurashi,"

"Yes!"

"Woooo!"

"She's offically got my hair," Manko shouted as Kagome turned around and glared at her uncle.

"I think Kagome can hear you," Sota stated with a smirk.

"Sango Houshi,"

"Wooo!"

"Our family is very loud!" Korari told Izayoi who laughed in response.

_**-After graduation-**_

"We are no longer tied down to Shikon High," Sango told Kagome as they looked for their families.

"I know," Kagome responded with a smile. She squealed when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a smirk as Inuyasha nipped on her cheek.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled as Miroku laid own the ground with a hand print on his face. Kagome and Inuyasha shook their head.

"He will never learn," Kagome said.

"Nope," Inuyasha responded. Kagome sighed and looked to her left where she saw their family walking towards them.

"Get ready to smile," Kagome said with a chuckle.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he looked in the direction she was looking at.

"Because our mom have cameras," Kagome responded as Inuyasha groan.

_**-A thousands pictures later- ^-^**_

"So where are we going to eat?" Tama asked as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Inuyasha's house," Manko said as he picked up his daughter. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Good. I'll bring some recipes and some dvds we can watch," Mrs. Higurashi responded excitedly. Izayoi nodded happily along with her.

"Well see you in an hour Kagome," Hana said as the family (including the Takahashis) began to walk away.

"Are you guys coming over?" Kagome asked as Sango and Miroku walked up to them.

"Maybe later. Miroku's famiy invited us and my family out for dinner," Sango replied as she hugged Kagome then Inuyasha.

"Oh, Okay. I'll leave you guys some food," Kagome said as she hugged Miroku.

"Okay, thanks Kagome," Sango responded as her and Miroku walked away.

"Best dancer, huh?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as they started to walk towards his car.

"Yeah. I can dance a little," Kagome replied with a smirk as she unzip her white graduation gown .

"Maybe you can show me some of your moves," Inuyasha whispered as his hand traveled down shoulder, back, then to her butt which he gave a squeeze. Kagome squealed in response.

"We'll see," Kagome responded with a smirk.

**:Thirty minutes later:**

_**-At Inuyasha and Kagome's house-**_

"I haven't been here in a long time," Izayoi stated as she cut potatoes into cubes.

"Same here," Korari said as she stirred vegetables into a broth.

"Sorry guys," Kagome replied as she placed a pan into the oven.

"Hello Hello," Takoto, Kietsu, and Hana walked into the kitchen.

"Hello," Izayoi, Kagome, and Korari responded with a smile.

"What do you guys want us to do," Takoto asked as he put his hair up in a ponytail as Kietsu and Hana washed their hands.

"Cut, stir, or decorate," Korari responded as she pointed at the three stations.

_**-With the men-**_

"Who's winning?" Inuyasha asked as he sat back down on the couch. He had just showed Hana's youngest son, Karna, and Tama's twin daughters were the game room was at. All the men were watching football.

"The tigers," Manko mumbled as someone from the opposing team got a foul. Inuyasha grunted in response.

_**-Back with the woman and Takoto-**_

"Were Rin and Sesshomaru not coming?" Takoto asked as he forsted a strawberry cake.

"Yeah they are coming. Rin just had to stop at her parents' house," Kagome replied as she looked through her purse for something."I'll be back in a few. I have to go visit someone."

"Can you go get some carrots and lettuce while your'e out," Izayoi asked as she diced a tomato.

"Okay," Kagome replied with a smile as she grabbed her white purse then walked out the kitchen.

When she walked out the door, she bump into Rin coming up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru came up behind her.

"Going to visit someone then go to the store," Kagome stated with a smile. "The door is open."

Rin nodded before her and Sesshomaru walked to the door.

Kagome smiled and continued to walk to her car.

_**-With Kagome-**_

"Hi daddy. I graduated today," Kagome said as she got on her knees in front of her father's headstone.

"Mom was excited. So was Uncle he was happy for someone other than himself, uncle Takoto, and Karna," Kagome said with a laugh. She went into her purse and placed her red and white graduation tassel on his headstone.

"I'm gettig married next week. The wedding's paid for and everything. No Manko didn't pay for it. My mate did. I love him so much daddy. He treats me right. Even though he has a bad attitude, he can be nice and romatic sometimes. He named his club after me. It's so beautiful. I know your'e sad that you couldn't be at my wedding, but you will always be there in my heart and mind. I love you daddy," Kagome spoke as a tear ran down her cheek. Kagome bent over and kissed the headstone, before standing up. "Now I have to talk to a hussy. And it isn't Kaname."

_**-Fifteen minutes later-**_

Knock Knock! Knock Knock!

"Hel- oh it's you," Kikyo said as she open the door to her apartment.

"What do you want Kagome?" Kikyo asked as she looked at Kagome.

"I know you've heard about Inuyasha and my wedding. So I just want to invite you personally," Kagome replied as she handed Kikyo a red envelope. Kikyo snatched the envelope out her hand in response. Kikyo open the envelope and pulled out the invitation. She read it over and frowned.

"So are you finally going to leave Inuyasha alone?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No," Kikyo told her blankly. "He doesn't belong to you."

"Rigggghhhht. You can come to the wedding, but let me tell you something bitch," Kagome stated as she looked Kikyo in her brown eyes. "This wedding is going to be a peaceful and happy wedding. If you do anything to ruin it, there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?"

"Crstyal," Kikyo responded with a smirk. Kagome stared at her for a second before leaving. "Oh and Inuyasha will never be yours. He is and will always be mine," Kagome stated as she turned around and looked at her. "Have a good day Kikyo. Bye." Kagome said with a smile before leaving. Kikyo glared at her before slamming her door.

_**-Back at the house-**_

"Sorry I was late. I had to make another stop," Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries in her hand.

"It's okay dear. Where did you go?" Izayoi asked as she took the bag of groceries.

"Well I was orginially going to visit dad's grave, but I decided to stop by Kikyo's," Kagome replied with a smirk as she stood next to Rin who was eating a cupcake.

"You didn't beat her, did you?" Hana asked as she put mash potatoes in a bowl.

"Oh. I just invited her to the wedding and told her about the consquence if she ruins it," Kagome replied with a grin. Kagome reached over and grabbed a cupcake as the women and Takoto giggled at her response.

"Where's Kaname?" Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her chocolate cupcke.

"With the men," Korari replied. Kagome slowly chewed on her cupcake.

"Well that's not right. She should be in the kitchen too. I'll go get her," Kagome responded as she walked out the kitchen.

"You and Makoto made a unique girl," Takoto told his sister-in-law as he drain pasta.

"I know," Korari responded with a laugh.

_**-With the boys-**_

"Wow! That guy scored another touchdown," Kaname stated as she turned to look at Inuyasha who was looking at his phone.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked back at the tv. Manko glanced at Inu No Taisho who glanced back at him. Tama faked cleared his throat before speaking. "Uhhh Kaname, wouldn't you like to join the women and Takoto in the kitchen?"

"Yeah uncle Tama. That's a great idea," Kagome said as she draped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Ohhh Kagome, you know I'm not that good at cooking," Kaname responded with a smile.

"Well you can learn. Oh come on, join the women and uncle Takoto in the kitchen," Kagome retorted with a smirk. Kaname gave a little huff before getting up.

"I guess," she mumbled as she walked passed Kagome.

"Your'e welcome. Oh and dinner will be done in ten minutes," Kagome said before giving Inuyasha a kiss on the check. She smiled down at him then walked out the living room.

"I don't know why, but Kagome scares me," Tama told Sesshomaru who nodded in agreement.

_**- An hour and thirty minutes later-**_

"I've realized that you guys haven't seen my father, well other than pictures," Kagone told the Takahashis and Rin as she put a dvd into the dvd player.

"No, we really haven't," Rin stated as she sat down next to Sesshomaru. Korari walked into the room with a plate full of peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. Kagome looked through the menu before clicking on a scene.

"I think Sota made this when he was going through his 'I want to be a camera guy stage," Kagome said with a giggle as she sat on Inuyasha's lap. Sota pouted at his siter's comment. Izayoi giggled as she looked at the tv scene and saw a ten year old Naraku talking to a man with long black hair and blue eyes.

"You know it's not normal to have a seven year old girl in the kitchen right?" Naraku asked as he looked at his father.

"How is it not normal? I mean, Kagome can cook and I know the number to 911. As long as you don't tell your mom, we are all good," Makoto responded.

"Pucker your lips," a seven year old Sango ordered while she held a red lip stick tube in her hand. Makoto puckered his lips as the little girl climbed on top of him and painted his lips red.

"Awe, you look so cute Sango," Rin squealed as the family continued to watch the video.

"Thanks," Sango said with a giggle.

"I'm finished," a little girl with black waist length hair and blue eyes yelled as she walked into the living room with a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes!" Makoto shouted as he picked Sango up by her waist and walked to his daughter. Kagome stared at her dad. He looked like a girl.

"Dad,"

"Yeah," Makoto responded as he looked at his daughter with a cookie hanging out his mouth.

"You have a little lipstick on your cheek," Kagome told him as she handed a cookie to Sango.

"Really Sango. I thought you said you were perfect at doing make up," Makoto complained as he followed his daughter back to the couch.

The family laughed as the screen went black.

"I can't believe I'm related to that thing," Manko mumbled as he top a sip of his wine.

"And you two are identical twins," Tama said with a laugh.

"Faternal. Why do you think my eyes are hazel?" Manko asked as he pointed at his eyes.

"Contacts," Kagome and Sango replied as Kagome clicked on another video.

"Daddy, it's like three o' clock in the morning. What could you possible want?" A thirteen year old Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Pizza," Makoto responded as he held a pizza box. Kagome stared at him.

"Really? Why didn't you call Naraku. You two are guys," Kagome responded as she grabbed the pizza box.

"Naraku said 'No' and slammed the door in my face," Makoto yelled.

"Dad, shut up! I got an exam tomorrow!" Naraku yelled.

"And I'm lonely right now. Suck it up, get your ass down here, and love me!" Makoto yelled. There was alot of stomping and movement before Naraku stomped down the stairs in a wife beater and boxers.

"Where is mom?" Naraku asked as he grabbed the pizza box away from his sister.

"At the hospital," Makoto responded as he grabbed his pizza box and limped back to the living room.

"Shouldn't you still be at the hospital? Don't you have chemo tomorrow," Kagomd asked as she looked at her father who looked up at her like a kid who wanted candy.

"Jail break?" Makoto questioned before shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth. Kagome, Naraku, and the camera man (Sota) shook their heads as they sat down on the couch next to him.

"Dad was always special," Sota said as he looked at his mom. Before Korari could responded, Manko interpurted her.

"Specially stupid,"

"Show love Manko," Hana scolded her older brother.

"I always show love," Manko responded before taking a sip of his wine. The family snorted in response.

The family continued to watch videos of Makoto. They cried on a couple of videos but laughed on most of them.

The Takahashis ( including Rin) were happy to know and see that Kagome's father was a great man. While the Higurashi family was happy to catch up on old memories

_**Next week:**_

"What are you wearring?" Inuyasha asked as he put on a black watch.

"What?" Kagome asked. "You don't like it?" Kagome was wearring a black one sleeve dress that stop mid thigh. She had on red open toe pumps with red and silver accessories. Her hair was up in a ponytail with two bangs coming from off the side.

"I do like it, if we were going some where alone," Inuyasha responded as he put on some black shoes.

"Ohh, stop being jealous," Kagome responded as she grabbed her black and silver purse.

"Really. I'm surprise the Queen of jealousy is letting me out her dungeon. Are there any rules you want me to follow?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"I'm going to beat you with that stick that is up your ass," Kagome replied sweetly.

"Thanks darling," Inuyasha responded with a grin.

"Kagome, the girls are here," Abi said as she poked her head into the room.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be down in a few," Kagome responded before turning back to Inuyasha.

"I'm going to be cool about tonight," Kagome stated causing Inuyasha to raise a brow. " I'm going to let you dance with a girl or two. Have a few drinks and stuff. But let me tell you Yasha, if I find out that you and any of your lady friends are being way to sexual, I'll beat your ass before the wedding."

"Why is it that your'e threat actually scare me?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because you know it will happen. Now I'm serious Yashie. I want you too have fun, but don't go overboard. I still want someone at the end of the alter," Kagome told him with a smile.

"Same goes for you too wench Because when I'm standing at that alter, I want to see my beautiful mate walking down that aisle with her annoying uncle on her arm," Inuyasha responded as he nipped on her bottom lip. Kagome giggled in response.

"Okay. I can't wait until tomorrow. I'll be a Takahashi," Kagome stated with a smile.

"You were a Takahashi a long time ago kitten," Inuyasha responded before sealing their lips.

After a minute of making out, Kagome put a had on his chest and TRIED to push him away.

"I have to go," Kagome mumbled against his lips. "Daddy, I have to go now, the girls are waiting for me."

Inuyasha groaned before releasing her lips.

"Fine," he mumbled. Kagome giggled and gave him a peck on the lips before walking to the door.

"Bye daddy,"

"Bye baby,"

Kagome smiled before opening their bedroom door and walking out.

'Mabye I should send Jakotsu to watch over the girls' Inuyasha thought as he went to grab his phone.

_**-With the girls-**_

"Hello ladies,"Kagome said as she got into the limo. Ladies consist of Sango, Rin, Ayame, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"Hey," the responded back.

"So where first? Strip club, regular club, a bar, casino?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"It's a surprise," Sango replied as she got up and put a red blind fold around Kagome's eyes.

"Now I'm scared," Kagome said with a chuckle.

"You should be," Rin told her. The girls laughed as Kagome smirk.

'Let the fun begin,' Kagome thought.

**:Ten minutes after Kagome left:**

_**-With the boys-**_

"So I'm being kidnapped. What joy," Inuyasha sarcastically said. Sessgomaru rolled his eyes as he pushed Inuyasha into a limo.

After Inuyasha had gotten off the phone with Jakotsu, Miroku and Haru had tied a black blind fold around his eyes and rope around his wrist. He could easily get out the rope, but choose not to since he wanted to be surprise as where the guys were taking him. The guys consits of Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Haru, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu.

"Where the hell are we even going?" Inuyasha asked as the limo started to pull drive off.

"It's a surprise brother," Sesshomaru responded cockily. Inuyasha gave his brother the finger before leaning back in his seat.

'Let the fun begin' he thought.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**Sukai Skye**

**gigglez30**

**luckinugirl**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story amd my other stories. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you.**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Vote, vote, vote! On my poll, poll, poll! ^-^. And I fixed it... so sorry for everyone who already voted but I added another summary and people wanted to vote on the new summary but couldn't. So sorry again. But vote, vote, vote!**

**So I was watching a little clip on Inuyasha...about the final act with Inuyasha and Kikyo and the moment were Kikyo's dies. And realized I really hate her. Lol. Because through the video (Cuz it was my first time watching it since I try to avoid Kikyo as much as possible ^*^) I was like really. There's no need for all of that, I hope you stay dead, you stupid hoe. Lol. But yeah. And I express my emotion when I see Inuyahsa and Kikyo (in an episode, story, clip, and etc.) into my third story, First love. All the sadness, hurt, and anger Kagome probably felt. So there is a little, bity plus side...but it's very little. Lol.**

**To all Kikyo haters...Claps for ya and I love ya. I hate her too...I have a lot of hatred towards her. Lol. But serious.**

**Support my other stories, 'First love' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Also check out my friend, OMG Lord Zed 's stories. His stories are really good. ^-^.**

**Sorry I haven't update in the last couple of days, I got forced into a summer camp for school this week._. The camp starts at 8 a.m. and ends at 1 p.m. Then I'll be sleepy after the camp is over because I stayed up the night before... writing stories^*^. Love fanfiction lol. Also K-pop videos distract me too. **

**My summer is going to be busy, next month, I'm taking Chinese classes... Is Chinese hard or easy.?.. Seems like it will be hard,huh. Lol.**

**So Otakugirl00 answered the questioned I asked in the last chapter (about what's Kagome school) It was a good name and I realized I made a mistake because I think I named Kagome's school Tokyo U in one of the chapters. So now Kagome's school is called Shikon High. And I will be contacting Otakugirl00 so I can give her her reward. (A preview to what's going to happen in the story ^-^)**

**And those who have been reading my story since the begining, I congratulate and give claps and cookies to you, it's not over yet so clam down. Lol. I started reading it and was like 'Dang this is a long story' but it gets addicting after every chapter...well minus all my spelling and grammar erros. lol.**

_**Next chapter preview:**_

**"Sango, I think this is a very bad idea," Kagome stated as she looked at her best friend.**

_**Another preview:**_

**"Let loose Inuyasha. It's your last night of freedom," Miroku said as he passed Inuyasha another beer.**

_**Last preview:**_

**"What are you doing here? Your'e not suppose to be here!" Kagome screamed as she turned around.**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Before marriage

_**"**_Where are you guys taking me? Seriously I want to know," Kagome whined as Sango and Ayame helped her out the limo.

"Wait, you'll see in a moment," Yuka said with a giggle as she closed the door to the limo with a backpack on her shoulder. Kagome pouted as Sango guided her into the shop. Sango walked Kagome into another room until she sat her down in a chair.

"Now Kagome, whatever we tell you to do tonight, you have to do it. No matter what," Rin stated.

"Okay I will. No tell me where we are at," Kagome demanded. Ayumi chuckled and pulled the blind fold off her eyes.

Kagome blinked a few times, before her eyes adjusted to the scenary around her.

There was guitars, pictures of butterflies, cars, and people having tattoos on their bodies on the yellow wall. There was also a table with needles and other materials she didn't know standing next to her. There was a small rolling chair behind the table with different colored paints next to it.

"Oh no, oh no," Kagome repeated as she tried to get out the chair but Ayame and Eri stopped her.

"Uhh Sango, I think this is a very bad idea," Kagome stated as she looked at her best friend.

"It's a fanstic idea. Now pick a tattoo," Sango responded as she dropped a black book into Kagome's lap.

"You promised that you will do anything Kagome," Rin said with a smirk. Kagome looked at the girls and knew she wasn't going to get of doing this.

"Fine," she mumbled as she looked through the book.

Five minutes later, a man with many tattoos and piercings walked in.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi," he said as he gave Sango a side way hug."Or is it Mrs. Takahashi?"

Kagome shrugged in response."It doesn't really matter. I'm being held against my will anyway."

The man chuckled and sat on the small rolling chair before looking at her. Kagome notcied he had purple eyes.

"I'm Kuji by the way. Are you excited about your first tattoo?" He asked with a smirk.

"I would be if I wasn't getting it against my will," Kagome responded as she glared at the girls.

"Your'e acting like we have a knife to your throat," Ayame responded with a roll of the eyes.

Kuji chuckled as Kagome rolled her eyes and looked through the book before sighing and closing it.

"Do you know what your'e getting?" Sango asked as Yuka placed her bag on one of the counters.

"Nope. What should I get?" Kagome asked as she looked at Kuji.

"I don't know. Maybe get something small on your wrist or maybe something on your lower back," Kuji suggested with a shrug. "Don't be like some stupid idiots that get something random. Get something that you love or cherish. Like your mom or dad name, or something.

Kagome nodded in response when she thought about something.

"I know what I want to get," she squealed.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"You know Kagome's going to kill you then me right?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku and Haru tied him to a chair. They had taken off his blind fold after they had gotten into the room.

"No she wo-, if you don't tell her she won't," Haru responded.

"I thought Kagome untied your leash before she left?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk as he sat down on the red couch.

"Shut the fuck up," Inuyasha shouted. Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Koga chuckled as they sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"There," Miroku said as he made sure Inuyasha couldn't get out his ropes.

"Bastards," Inuyasha swore as Haru and Miroku walked away from him. Inuyasha was tied up to a chair in the middle of the low lighted room. Inuyasha turned around and glared at them.

"Mr. Takahashi," a woman with blonde called out as she walked into the room with a few other girls.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" She asked with a smirk as she untied her small shirt.

**-With Kagome-**

"Oh my gosh. This was a horrible idea," Kagome cried as Kuji pressed the needle to her lower waist. Kuji chuckled in response." That's what they all say."

"Yuka, I think Kagome needs another drink," Sango said as she took a sip of her vodka. Yuka had shot glasses and different kinds of liquor in her backpack.

"Ohhhhh my gosh!"

"Yup she really does," Rin said with a nod. Yuka grabbed the bottle and poured the vodka into Kagome's shot glass. Kagome quickly down it.

"Calm down girl," Yuka told her with a smile as she poured her another glass.

"Shut the fuck up. I hate all of you," Kagome responded with a glare.

The girls chuckled at her response. Kagome was getting her second tattoo. Her first tattoo was on her right wrist. Her first tattoo spelled out 'Makoto' in black cursive letters. The tattoo she was getting now, was on her front low waist. It spelled out Inuyasha's name with small two hearts next to it. The first heart was by the 'I' and the second heart was next to the last 'A' in Inuyasha's name.

"Almost done Kagome," Kuji told her as he colored the inside of her heart red. Kagome nodded as she downed the rest of the vodka.

"Your'e a brave girl Kagome. Two tattoos at the same. I'm surprised you didn't pass out already," Sango said as she took the last sip of her vodka.

"I know. And guess who's the rich bitch paying for it," Kagome responded as she grabbed the the vodka bottle from Yuka and drunk right out the bottle.

"How much is it Kuji?" Sango asked as she glared at Kagome.

"$155. That includes tax and the discount," he replied as he wiped Kagome's tattoo.

"You know I love you right?" Kagome asked Sango with a smirk. Sango rolled her eyes and dug through her purse.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sango responded as she grabbed 2 one hundreds.

"Ohh, she got money," Ayumi shouted as she took another sip of her vodka. Sango rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay Kagome, I'm going to wipe you with some ointment that will help your tattoos heal faster," Kuji said as he grabbed a bottle.

"Okay, but why do you want to heal it faster?" Kagome asked as she adjusted the towel around her legs and hips.

"Isn't your honeymoon starting tomorrow? I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to talk about your feelings when you and your husband could be having sex," Kujj responded with a smirk.

"So true," Kagome responded with a giggle as he poured the liquid unto a towel and started to wipe her tattoo on her waist then wrist.

"We're done," Kuji said as he scooted back.

"Thank you ," Kagome replied as she sat up and held her arms open. Kuji gave her a hug.

"You're really tipsy, you know that," Kuji told her as she released him from the hug.

"Yup," Kagome said as she pushed her dress back down. Kuji chuckled before walking to Sango, he's back was turned towards Kagome.

"Here you are sir," Sango said as she handed her cousin the money.

"Thank you Mrs. So where are you guys going next?"

"Strip club," Sango replied causing a cheer to come from Kagome.

"Really? Let's go," Kagome responded as she stood up and threw the towel to Kuji.

"Bye Ku-ku. Come on girls let's go," Kagome shouted as she walked out the room.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let her drink that bottle of vodka," Ayame said as she ran after her friend. The girls and Kuji laughed as they started to walk out the room too.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"Let loose Inuyasha. It's your last night of freedom," Miroku said as he passed Inuyasha another beer. Inuyasha sighed and took the beer. Miroku smiled and sat back down in his seat. He popped it open and looked at the blonde dancing in his lap.

"Are you happy with the woman you're with?" The blonde asked as she pushed her boobs into his chest.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded as he looked down at her.

"I can change that," the blonde responded with a smirk as she grinded her hips into his. She began to run her fingers up and down his covered chest.

"I highly doubt that," Inuyasha responded as he took another sip of his beer.

**-With Kagome-**

"You said strip club," Kagome said with a pout as the girls walked up the stairs to a vip room in a club.

"Ohh shut up. You'll like this surprise," Ayame responded as Yuka open the door for the girls. Kagome rolled her eyes and stomped into the room.

"Awww. This is pretty!" Kagome squealed as she looked around the teal and zebra print party decorations.

"Thanks. Now sit down," Sango ordered as she closed the door. Kagome stuck her tongue out before sitting down on the circle shaped couch.

"So what are we doing here?" Kagome asked as Ayame and Eri picked up the drinks and Sango and Rin went into another room.

"Presents!" Sango shouted as she walked towards the couch with boxes in her hands. Once all the girls were situated, Kagome began to open her presents.

"What's in here?" Kagome asked as she shook the box. Rin giggled as she took a sip of her apple martini.

"Just open it," Ayame responded. Kagome giggled before opening up the box.

"Ohh really," Kagome said as she took out a purple vibrator.( you know the ones...the sex vibrator... lol.)

"What?" Sango asked with a laugh.

"Really guys?" Kagome asked as she pointed the purple vibator at them.

"Well we thought since Inuyasha goes on a lot of business trips, you might feel lonely," Rin told her with a grin. Kagome laughed before putting the vibator back into the box. She grabbed another box that was wrapped in green wrapping paper. She open it and smiled.

"Thank you to whoever got me this," Kagome stated as she pulled out a black lingerie set. She then pulled out a red lace bra with see-through underwear.

"Thank you!" Kagome shouted before setting the outfits back into the box. "Definately going to wear this on the honeymoon."

She grabbed the last box and open it.

"Wow," Kagome stated as she grabbed the different types of condoms.

"Some of them glow in the dark and taste like strawberries," Eri pointed out.

"Wow," Kagome repeated again.

"Those are called the risky condoms," Ayame told her as he took a sip of her apple martini.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she looked at the size of condoms. "Aww you guys got the right size too."

"Haha. Thanks. They get their name because you're at risk of getting pregnant. Someone accidently poked holes into some of the condoms," Ayame replied as she looked at Rin who started blushing.

"I was bored," Rin defended with a shrug. Kagome giggled before putting the condoms back into the bag.

"Thanks guys, for everything," Kagome said as she got up and hugged the girls.

"You're welcome Kagome," Yuka replied as Kagome sat back down.

"But a bacholerette party isn't bacholerette party without strippers," Sango told Kagome with a smirk as a couple of male strippers bust into the room wearing g-strings.

"Yes!" Kagome, Rin, and Ayame shouted.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"You guys are fucking rude," Haru slurred as another paintball shot him in his leg.

After they had left the strip club, Sesshomaru told them he wanted to play paintball in the dark. It was quite entertaining playing with two drunk humans who couldn't see in the dark.

Inuyasha chuckled as he tried to shoot his brother.

"Sesshomaru stay the fuck still!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran after his brother.

**:Thirty minutes later:**

**-With Kagome-**

"Do you think we should have taken her home?" Rin asked as they saw Kagome twerking on some guy.

"Nah, she's fine," Ayame responded as she took a sip of her tequila.

Sango shook her head as she grabbed Kagome's bag of condoms. After the strippers did their dance, the girls went to the bottom part of the club to dance.

"Why did you think it was fun to poke hole into condoms?" Sango asked Rin as Eri handed her a safety pin.

"I don't know. It was fun to do it though," Rin responded with a shrug. Sango let out a laugh as she grabbed a condom and started poking the safety pin through it.

(Remember this^*^)

**-With Inuyasha-**

"That was fun," Inuyasha admitted as he took a sip of his beer as they sat in a booth at the club.

"I'm happy you finally admitted," Miroku slurred as he leaned against the booth.

The demons chuckled at the two humans.

"It's going to be fun watching those two walk," Sesshomaru stated with a smirk. Inuyasha, Suikotsu, Koga, and Bankotsu chuckled in response.

**:In the morning:**

**-With Kagome-**

_"_Girls, wake up," Korari said as she shook her daughter and her friends.

"What? What's going on?" Sango asked as she raised her head.

"What did you girls do last night?" Izayoi asked as she shook Kagome.

"I don't remember. I know we went to the tattoo shop, then the club. But after that, it's a blur," Ayame responded as Yuka sat up.

"Why am I on the floor?" Yuka asked as Eri rolled over.

"Tattoo shop? Did Kagome get a tattoo?" Korari asked as her and Izayoi checked Kagome's bra and underwear clad body.

Korari spotted the tattoo on her lower waist while Izayoi spotted the tattoo on her wrist.

"Aww. That's sweet," Izayoi stated as she should Korari her daughter's wrist. Korari smiled and should Izayoi Kagome's lower waist.

"I bet Inuyasha would like that one," Korari responded with a chucked as she dragged Kagome up in a sitting position. Izayoi chuckled and helped her sit Kagome up.

"Kagome sweetheart, get up," Izayoi said.

"Kagome, you're going to be late to your wedding," Korari teased.

"Too sleepy," Kagome mumbled as her head sagged forward. Sango chuckled before rushing off the bed and out the room. Izayoi raised a brow.

"How much did you girls have to drink?"

"A lot," Ayame mumbled as Ayumi and Yuka rushed out the room. Eri was still asleep.

"I'll get some aspirins," Korari stated as she walked out the room.

"Kagome. Wake up," Izayoi said as she lightly shook Kagome.

"Go to sleep," Kagome mumbled as she laid her head on Izayoi's chest. Kagome sighed before opening her eyes.

"Izzy? When did you get here?" Kagome asked as Izayoi pushed some hair out her face.

"A few minutes ago. Looks like you girls had a wild night," Izayoi responded as Korari walked back into the room with a bottle of aspirins.

"We did. It's all their fault that I'm like this," Kagome mumbled as Yuka, Ayumi, and Sango drunkly walked back to the room.

"Don't act like you didn't have fun," Rin mumbled as Korari handed her two aspirins.

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Ahhh no sweetheart, you can't go to sleep. You have so much to do," Izayoi said as she rubbed her bare back.

"Like what?" Kagome mumbled as she lifted her eyelid.

"Well first you have to make sure the church and reception hall are ready and set up the way you want it, then you have to get your hair and make up done, get your dress then walk down the aisle to get married," Korari listed off as she handed the girls aspirins.

There was a pause.

"Can we have the wedding tomorrow?" Kagome asked as she lifted her head up. Izayoi giggled and shook her head.

"No dear. Everyone came for the wedding today. And your flight leaves today at nine o' clock," Izayoi responded as Kagome started to climb out of bed.

"Uhhh, fine. Where is my dress from last night?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her bra and underwear covered body.

The girls shrugged in response. Kagome sighed and walked out the room to get ready.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"Awww. Did you have a wild night, last night?"

Inuyasha rolled over and glared at Manko who was staring at him with a smile on his face.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"To wake you up, hunny bunny. So, get your ass up. We're on schedule," Manko said as he threw a shirt at Inuyasha.

"Uncle dearest. Can you please make me some coffee," Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he sat up.

"Make your own coffee lazy ass. I still have to find my son," Manko said as he walked out the room.

"Why is this apartment so big?" Inuyasha heard Manko mumbled as he walked down the hallway. Inuyasha chuckled as he grabbed his phone then got out of bed.

'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk as he looked down at the message.

**-With Kagome-**

"I can't believe I'm getting married today," Kagome said with a stretched.

"I can't either. Now stop moving," Takoto responded as he blow dried her hair.

"Fine," she replied with a pout. Kagome looked up as her mother, grandmother, Sango, and the girls walked into Takoto's hair shop.

"Grandma!" Kagome squealed as Takoto straighten a piece of her hair.

"Hello dear. Are you excited?" Haruko asked as she gave Kagome then Takoto a kiss on the cheek.

"Very," Kagome responded with a grin as her mother handed her a spoon and three cups of blueberry yogurt.

"How was the church and reception hall?" Takoto asked as he curled a piece of hair.

"Perfect. Izayoi's there adding a few touches to it," Korari responded as two women direct Sango and the girls to the hair washing station.

"How long is doing her hair going to take? I'm pretty sure Kagome wants to see the hall and church before she gets dress. She has to get her nails and toes done after this," Korari told Takoto.

"Korari, Korari, Korari. Why are you always rushing me?" Takoto asked with a smile as he curled another piece of Kagome's hair.

"Because you're slow son," Haruko said with a chuckle.

"You too Haruko? I'm surrounded by rude people," Takoto replied with a pout. Kagome giggled as she put a spoon full of yogurt into her mouth.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted as the woman pulled the waxed paper off his eyebrows.

"Stop being a baby," Manko responded with a smile as Inu No Taisho laughed at his son. The boys minus Koga, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu but including Naraku, Sota, and Muso were at the church getting dress.

"All done Mr. Takahashi," the woman said as she showed Inuyasha his eyebrows.

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled as he glared at Manko.

"Making Inuyasha feel pain before the wedding. Check," Manko stated as he handed the woman some money.

"Are you done torturing me?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up from the chair.

"Hello hello," Mazuki said as he walked into the little shop.

"Ohh looks, it's the man who gave me half of his DNA," Manko responded as he turned around and looked at his father."How did you know we were here?"

"Naraku told me," Mazuki responded as his phone started ringing.

"Hello," Mazuki said as he walked to a different section of the nail shop.

"I guess we can go to the church and get you hitched," Manko said with a smile.

"I'm back," Mazuki stated as he walled back to the group.

"That was quick," Manko responded as they started to walk out the nail shop.

"Yeah. One of Juzu's kids needed to know where the church was at," Mazuki replied as he walked to his car. Manko nodded in response as Inu No Taisho, him, and Inuyasha walked to Inuyasha's car.

"We'll see you at the church," Manko stated. Mazuki nodded before getting into his car.

**-With Kagome-**

"This is gorgeous," Kagome said as she looked around the church. There was red carpet in the middle of the aisle, on the outside of the wooden pews were white fabric that connected them, and there was a bouquet of roses on a white pole on the outside of the pews.

"Everything is perfect," Kagome mumbled as she ran her fingers on the white fabric

"Well thanks Kagome. Did you see the reception hall?" Izayoi asked as she walked up behind Kagome. Izayoi was wearring a long green, short sleeve dress with gold heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she wore little make up, and gold jelwery.

"Yes. It was perfect too. Thanks Izzy," Kagome replied as she gave her a hug.

"You're welcome dear. Aren't you suppose to be getting ready?" Izayoi asked as they separated.

"She sure is," Sango said as she walked down the aisle. She had her nails painted silver with black designs, she wore little blush, red eye shadow, and her hair was in a bun with a swoop bang.

"Then go get dress. Don't want you to be late for your wedding," Izayoi responded with a giggle as Sango grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Wait," Kagome complained as Sango dragged her out the church. Izayoi chuckled as she watched her daughter-in- law and friend.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"Kagome just got into her changing room. That girl is so slow sometime," Manko said as Inuyasha button his red vest over his white button down shirt.

"She is her father's daughter," Tama responded as Naraku and Muso stood up.

"And where are you boys going?" Manko asked as Naraku and Muso started to walk towards the door.

"Kaname wants us to pick her up and mom said she left something at home," Naraku responded.

"You guys better be back here on time," Mazuki replied with a stern look

"Okay," Muso responded as he and Naraku walked out the door.

The next five minutes were silence until Inuyasha excused himself to go to the bathroom.

**-With Kagome-**

"Well be back in a few minutes," Sango told Kagome as she tied a cream robe around her body.

"Okay, I'll be here, alone," Kagome said with a smile. Sango and Rin gave her suspicious look before walking out the room.

As soon as the door was close, Kagome went to her purse and grabbed her phone.

"Where is he?" Kagome mumbled as she looked at her phone from any messages.

"Are you looking for me?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the room.

"What are you doing here? Your'e not suppose to be here!" Kagome screamed as she turned around.

"I can't help myself. I can't let you get marrried to a man you don't love," Inuyasha responded as he advanced towards her.

"But I do love him. I love both of you," Kagome replied as she backed up but fell onto the white couch.

"No you don't. Tell me, who do you love more," Inuyasha demanded as he bented down in front of her. He put his right hand in her curls and dragged her head close to his. "Me or him."

Kagome bit her lip and before responding. "You."

Inuyasha crashed his lips onto her. Kagome wrapped arms around his neck in response. Inuyasha leaned back on his butt and wrapped her legs around his waist. He dropped his right hand from her hair and brought his hands up to untie her robe. His hands ran over her bare stomach as Kagome slipped her tongue into her mouth.

"Excuse me!" Ayame shouted, breaking the couple apart.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Rin asked as she walked into the room with Sango, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Izayoi, Korari, and Haruko behind her.

"Uhhh," Inuyasha responded as he looked at Kagome who was tying her robe closed.

"Wrong answer," Ayumi responded as she set the dresses onto the couch.

"I'll walk Inuyasha back to his changing room," Haruko stated as she stood by the door.

"I'll seen you when you walk down the aisle," Inuyasha told Kagome as he gave her a peck on the lips before unwrapping her arms and legs from around him.

Kagome nodded and stood up. Inuyasha stood up, smiled at the girls, before following his grandmother (in-law) out the door.

"Naughty girl," Eri told Kagome as she grabbed one of the dresses and passed it to Rin.

"He came into my room," Kagome defended with a smile.

"Bet you didn't tell him to go," Ayame replied with a smirk. Kagome blushed in response.

"Shut up," Kagome said causing the women in the room to laugh.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"You know what dear?" Haruko asked as they walked down the hallway on the second floor of the church.

"No, what?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he looked down at her. She had her arm wrapped around his.

"You really remind me of Makoto. You're mysterious and harsh around people but kind and caring around your family. And one thing Makoto loved the most was his family," Haruko stated as she looked her grandson.

Inuyasha chuckled before responding. "I never heard that one before."

Haruko giggled and said, "I'm pretty sure you haven't, the family isn't going to admit it though. But you and Makoto want the best for Kagome and always want to protect her."

"You're right about that. Even though I may not be in the safest line of business, I will always protect Kagome and make sure she is always happy."

"I know you will. And I'm hoping for some great grandchildren with doggy ears and gold eyes," Haruko responded with a giggle. Inuyasha chuckled too before looking forward and saw Bankotsu and Koga standing at the end of the hallway.

"Umm, Haruko, I have to talk to some of my friends for a second," Inuyasha told her as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Okay dear. I'll let you and your friends be, but don't go see Kagome anymore. Next time you see her should be when she's walking down the aisle," Haruko responded. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. Haruko smiled, gave him a kiss on the cheek, before unwrapping her arm from around his and walking back to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha walked to his men.

"Is everything secure?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his men.

"Yes. There are five men on the roof of the church, three on the roof next to the church, eight men outside the church, and ten inside the church," Koga responded.

"Reception hall?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his watch. It was two o' clock, an hour until their wedding.

"Tweleve men inside, five men outside, five men on the roof, and eight total on the roof next to the reception hall," Bankotsu replied. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"And me and Bankotsu will be roaming around the church for anyone suspicious,"

Inuyasha nodded again.

"Good. Are you excited?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk as Inuyasha walked passed him.

"Thrilled!" Inuyasha yelled with a grin. He heard Koga and Bankotsu chuckle in response.

**:Fifty five minutes later:**

**-With Kagome-**

"Come on Kagome! You're going to be late for your on wedding!" Sango shouted as Korari handed the girls their bouquet of red and white roses.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted from tbe bathroom.

"Is Kagome ready?" Manko asked as he walked into the room.

"Almost," Rin responded before her and the girls walked out the room in their red dresses and white heels.

"I'll have that little diva out in a minute. Just go down stairs and get your seats," Manko told Korari and Izayoi. They nodded in response.

"Ohh and make sure Karna doesn't get her dress dirty!"

"Alright," Izayoi responded with a giggle.

Manko smiled before walking to the door Kagome was changing in.

"Kagome darling, get your ass out the bathroom before I set it on fire," Manko said as he knocked on the door. He heard Kagoem shuffle before the door open. He stepped back and looked at her.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked with a smirk as she lifted her dress a little before setting it back down. She wore a white wedding dress with a heart shaped top with a puffy, long bottom. (It's connect, it's like a princess style dress. Picture is on my profile^-^). She wore red open toe heels, with a red necklace and earrings. She had on red eyeshadow, black eye liner, and light blush. She had two bangs that went behind her ear, a hump in ths middle with curls going down in the back.

"Actually, beautiful," Mankk chuckled as he grabbed her red bouquet and handed it to her. Kagome rolled her eyes and took the bouquet.

"Thanks uncle,"

Manko smiled at her before taking out his eye contacts.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she walked closer towards him.

"Taking out my contacts,"

"Why?"

"So you can feel like your father is walking you down the aisle," Manko responded as he looked at her. His left eye was hazel while his right eye was blue.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she looked at him.

"Don't," Kagome responded as she placed a hand on top of his. "Daddy is already here. He's in my heart. I want my uncle to walk me down the aisle."

Manko smiled at her before putting his left contact back into his eye. Once in, he looked at her.

"Ready to go?" He asked with his elbow sticking out. Kagome nodded and wrapped her arm around his before walking out the room.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"Nervous?" Miroku asked Inuyasha with a smirk. Him, Inuyasha, Naraku, Haru, Sota, Sesshomaru, and Muso. The men were wearing black suits, white long sleeve button down shirts, a red vest, and a red bow tie with black shoes.

"Yes, I'm shaking in my bow tie," Inuyasha mumbled as he adjusted his red bow tie.

The guys chuckled as the music began to play.

"It's too late to back down now," Sota said as the congregation stood up and looked towards the doors that began to open.

"Keh," Inuyasha responded as he waited for his mate.

**-On the roof-**

"How long do you think the wedding is going to be?" A wolf demon with black and gray asked his brother as he looked at him.

"I'm not sure, Ginta," a wolf demon with a white mohawk responded with a shrug as he looked over the church.

"I'm surprise Inuyasha's mated and getting married," Ginta stated as he turned around and looked at the other men on the roof.

"Yeah," Hakkaku responded as he noticed a man with black hair in a ponytail land on the roof two buildings away from them.

The man smiled and waved at them before sitting down on the edge of the building. Hakkaku looked at Ginta who was on his phone.

"Who is this guy?" Ginta asked as he waited for Koga to responded.

"I don't know, but I hope he doesn't start anything," Hakkaku responded as he put a hand to his gun.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**Sukai Skye**

**Kagz419**

**xxMonkeey27xx**

**Lizzy-Fan201488**

**Godschildtweety**

**gaarasmistress39**

**Warm-Amber92**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story amd my other stories. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you.**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Vote, vote, vote! On my poll, poll, poll! ^-^.**

**Had a sad moment in life, broke my tablet. :(. So sad. Lol.**

**I'm still on vacation, but we had a free day today so I wrote for you guys! : ). **

**There are pictures on my profile. So check that. **

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' and 'First love'. **

**More drama is coming in all my stories. I sent Otakugirl00 a preview (since otakugirl00 won the little quiz) for The Mob Life, and she was shock, but there is a twist that she doesn't know about. And neither do you guys. .^-^. Lol. But it's coming soon.**

_**Preview:**_

_**"I know what you do Naraku," Inuyasha whispered to Naraku as they watched Kagome dance with Sota.**_

_**"So, what are you going to do about it? Tell Kagome and ruin her wedding day?" Naraku asked as he took a sip of champagne. **_

**I hope I didn't forget anything, probably did. Until next time guys**

**Bye^-^**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Husband and Wife

"Can I take Sango and run off right now?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha as the organist played a light medoly.

"If you want Kagome to kill you. Go right ahead," Inuyasha mumbled as Rin walked behind Sango.

"Kagome won't kill me," Miroku whispered with a pout. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku from the corner of his eye.

"Right. She will kill anyone who ruins her wedding. Including me," Inuyasha mumbled as Yuka walked behind Ayumi.

"True," Miroku mumbled with a snicker. Once Eri made it to the alter, the organist began to play,'Here comes the bride'.

"Whoa," Inuyasha mumbled as his mouth dropped a little and his eyes widen.

**-With Kagome and Manko-**

"I mean, if you want to ditch Inuyasha, I can make that happen. I already have a plane ticket if you want to go," Manko whispered to Kagome as they started to walk down the aisle.

"Really uncle. I'm going to hurt you after the wedding," Kagome mumbled as she smiled. She turned to her left and saw Kikyo and her parents.

"But Kagome," Manko complained through his smile.

"Inuyasha makes me happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with him," Kagome stated, they only had a couple more steps before they made it to the alter.

"I know you're happy and in love. I'm just following in my brother's footsteps. No one is good enough for you," Manko responded as he helped her walked up the two steps to the alter.

"I know," Kagome said with a smile as Manko gave her a kiss on the head. Manko nodded before turning to Inuyasha

"Take care of her Takahashi,"

"I will," Inuyasha responded as he placed a hand on Kagome's waist. Manko nodded before walking to where Korari was standing.

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha told Kagome as the priest motion everyone to sit.

"Thank you," Kagome responded. Inuyasba bent down to give her a kiss; Kagome smiled through the kiss.

"Awww," some of the guest said.

"Save it for the honeymoon, son," Inu No Taisho's father (Inuyasha grandpa) stated with a smile.

Inuyasha pulled away with a smirk as Kagome blushed.

"Stop," Kagome mouthed before turning to Sango and handing her her bouquet of roses.

"What?" Inuyasha asked smartly before turning to face the priest. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to face the priest also. The congregation chuckled before listening to the priest.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to because entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a pause. Kagome turned around and glanced at Kikyo and her family.

"Stop glaring dear," Inuyasha mumbled with a smile. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"I'm suprised your uncles or brothers didn't say anything," Inuyasha said as the priest continued talking. Kagome shrugged in response.

"I already gave them a warning." Inuyasha chuckled at her response.

"Marriage is a union between two people, "till death do they part." A commitment to the other person to love, honor, respect, to look out for their interests and not merely one's own. To build a life together. To make life together fuller than life apart. In sickness and in health. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do," Korari, Manko, Tama, and Hana said as they stood up. Kagome smiled as she looked up at Inuyasha. He grinned down at her.

The priest nodded before speaking again. " I have been told that the couple have written their own vows."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Who would like to go first?"

"Me," Kagome responded with a grin. The priest nodded with a soft smile on his face.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to face each other. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"When I first met you I didn't like you, I hated you. You were a cocky, self-absorbed, rude, disrespectful, mean, playboy. And you're still are, just not the playboy part."

The congregation laughed in response. Kagome smiled, before continuing.

"But after spending time with you, I know you can be sweet, romantic, and caring."

"Awww," (the congregation)

"But you're still the other stuff though." Inuyasha smirked in response.

The congregation snickered and laughed.

"We've been through a lot; we've had our ups and downs, our bad times and our good times. But through all of it, we still stayed together. We didn't let anyone tear us apart. You accepted my crazy friends and family. You accepted my sharp tongue, attitude, and emotional personality. You showed and taught me how to open up and love someone. You demonstrated to me how a real man should treat a woman. And I want to thank you for that," Kagome said with a teary chuckle.

"When we first mated, I was confused. Because I didn't know what it meant being mated was or what its purpose was, but now I know. It's a special bond between two people who love each other so much that they never want to separate. I love you so much that you don't understand. I'm happy, glad, and overjoyed that we mated because I can spend the rest of my life with you and our future children. I'm glad you made me yours Inuyasha. I never want us to be separated; I will always be by your side."

"Awwww," (the congregation)

Kagome let out a teary chuckle as Inuyasha placed a hand on her cheek.

"As long as I live, I will try to be nice to you and stop my little rude side comments (crowds chuckles). I will cherish everything you do for me, be faithful, cook, clean, and take care of you, encourage and tell you the truth, and stay by your side through richer or poorer.

I love you Inuyasha Takahashi. And there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Kagome said. The congregation clapped when Kagome finished her vow.

Inuyasha smirked and bent down to give her a chaste kiss.

"Inuyasha, you're turn," the priest said with a smile.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Where do I even begin?" Inuyasha questioned with a smirk.

"Don't press your luck Takahashi. Just because I love you, doesn't mean I won't kick your butt after the wedding," Kagome stated with a smirk of her own.

The congregation chuckled at her response.

"Now everyone knows how violent you are," Inuyasha responded causing the crowd to laugh.

"And they also know who wears the pants in the relationship. Just say your vow. I want some cake," Kagome complain.

The congregation erupted in laughter.

"Whatever, babe. Just be prepared to grab some tissue," Inuyasha responded.

"Sure honey," Kagome said as his hands dropped down to her waist. Inuyasha smiled before starting his vow.

"When we first met, we didn't get along. I didn't like you at I first, but after talking to you and getting to know you I started to develope feelings. Eventhough I started to develope feelings for you, I still thought you were a annoying, rude, sassy, little girl. But now I know that you're a spoiled, annoying, rude, sassy, feisty, smart, and beautiful woman."

"Awwwww" (The congregation)

"You taught me how to smile, trust, love, and take care of another. You were born for me and I, too, for you. I thank God everyday they I wake up and see your smiling face and glowing blue eyes."

"Awwwww," (The congregation)

Some of the women cried a little at his confession. Kagome teared up a little, so she bit her lip to stop the tears from coming down.

"I'm happy that we met that night in my club. If we hadn't, I don't know where I would be without you at my side telling me I'm stupid or that was a dumb idea," Inuyasha said as he raised a hand and wiped the tear off her cheek.

"You accepted my tough guy attitude, my arrgorant and ignorant personality, and my life style. And I glad that you did. Eventhough you had the choice of saying no and leaving me, you didn't. You stayed by my side through everything. You gave me a second chance that I didn't deserve, cared and cried for me when I was hurt. I'm grateful to have you in my life and as my mate."

"Awwwww," (The congregation)

Kagome cried as she looked down. Inuyasha eyes soften as he placed a finger underneath her chin and raised her face.

"I'm going to protect you with my life, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I'm going to be faithful and truthful. I'm going to take care of you, make sure you're satisfied, and the happiest woman in the world. You want to know why?" Inuyasha asked as tears ran down Kagome face. She nodded in response.

"Because you are the mother of my future children, my lover, my bestest friend, my wife, my mate, and I love you with all my heart and no one can stop me for feeling the way I do," Inuyasha confessed. Kagome placed her hands on the outside of his black suit jacket then laid her face into his chest.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"I'm not crying," Kagome mumbled.

"Yes you are," Inuyasha said as he tighten his hold on her waist. Inuyasha looked up to see Sango handing him tissues with tears in her eyes, the bridesmaids were also crying too.

"You girls too?" Inuyasha asked as he reached over and grabbed the tissues. Inuyasha handed them to Kagome before looking at the crowd. Some of the woman were crying too while some of the men nodded their head in approval.

"It was an emotional speech Yash," Sango said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Didn't know you had it in ya buddy," Miroku stated as he patted Inuyasha on his back. Inuyasha chuckled before looking down at Kagome who had dropped her hands from his suit jacket and was wiping her eyes.

"Kami, I hate you sometimes," Kagome said teasingly as she blew her nose.

The congregation snickered at her response.

After Kagome and some of the women calmed themself and the priest threw away Kagome's tissue, they continued on with the wedding.

"May Inuyasha have his ring for Kagome," the priest stated as he looked at Miroku. Naraku handed Miroku the ring, who handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the ring in one hand and Kagome's hand in the other.

"Now repeat after me. I Inuyasha give you Kagome his ring."

"I Inuyasha give you Kagome this ring."

"As an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"As an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," Inuyasha repeated as he slipped the ring on Kagome's left ring finger. Kagome grinned and took the wedding band from Sango before facing Inuyasha.

"Now Kagome repeat after me, I Kagome give you Inuyasha this ring,"

"I Kagome give you Inuyasha this ring,"

"As an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"As an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," Kagome finished as she slipped the wedding band onto Inuyasha's claw ring finger. Once the finger was on his finger, they turned to face each other again.

'I love you,' Kagome mouth.

'I love you too," Inuyasha mouth back.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," The priest stated with a smile on his face.

Inuyasha smirked and dragged Kagome to him. Kagome giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Ooowwww!"

"Ohhhhh!"

"Yes!"

"Yay!"

Were all heard through the church as Kagome and Inuyasha shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Kagome and Inuyasha continued to kiss as their friends and family clapped and cheered.

A few seconds later, Kagome pulled away for air. She let out a laugh as she hugged him.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi,"

Kagome released Inuyasha from the hug. Sango handed Kagome her bouquet of roses before they turned around to face the congregation. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his hand around Kagome's as he started to walk down the two steps of the alter. He however stopped and turned around when he noticed Kagome wasn't following him.

"Come on," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Not until you pick me up bridal style," Kagome demanded with a smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and released their hands. He grabbed Kagome by the waist, raised her up, and set her on her stomach on his shoulder. He had her over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"Takahashi! Put me down!" Kagome shouted as she pounded on his back. Inuyasha smirked and walked down the aisle.

"Those two," Sango said with a shake of the head as the congregation laughed with Kagome shouting threats.

"That's a sign for a beautiful marriage," Korari told Izayoi said as she walked towards her.

"Next, grandkids," Izayoi responded with a giggle as they walked out the church.

"Women," Manko told Inu No Taisho with a shake of the head.

"I know," Inu No Taisho responded as he picked up Karna. They walked out the church too with the maid of honor and bridesmaids following behind them.

"To the reception hall we go," Muso told Naraku with a smirk. Naraku rolled his eyes and walked away from the alter.

"I'll be wanting in the car, go fetch our little observer," Naraku mumbled before walking away.

**-With Inuyasha and Kagome-**

"You're a meanie," Kagome said as Inuyasha sat her across his lap as the limo began to drive off.

"You're Mrs. meanie then," Inuyasha mumbled as he kissed her cheek.

Kagome giggled in response.

"I guess I can forgive you. You gave a good vow. You better keep those promises."

"Why thank you wife and just me, I will," Inuyasha mumbled against her neck.

"I got tattoos last night," Kagome stated causing Inuyasha to look up at her.

"Ohh really. Where?" He asked.

"I got my dad's name on my wrist," Kagome stated as she showed him her wrist. Inuyasha nodded as he looked at her wrist.

"And I got your name, tattooed somewhere on my body," Kagome whispered seductively."You'll have to find it later."

Inuyasha growled in response as he sealed their lips in a heated kisses.

**-With Koga and Bankotsu (after the wedding too)-**

"Who are you?" Koga asked as he stared at the black hair man his men saw while the wedding was going on.

"Byakuya," the man replied as he looked over the edge of the building.

"What is your purpose for being here?" Bankotsu asked.

"Observing," Byakuya responded before making eye contact with Koga and Bankotsu.

"Look Byakuya, we're going to have to ask you to follow us," Koga stated as he started to walk towards Byakuya. Bankotsu placed a hand on his gun just in case Byakuya pulled anything. He however turned to his left when he detcted another aura coming onto the roof.

"Gentlemen, I don't think that is necessary," Muso said as he walked towards them.

Koga looked at Bankotsu who looked at him.

"And why isn't that necessary? He shouldn't be up here, this was a private occassion," Koga asked with a raised brow.

"So then why are your men here?" Muso asked as he stood in front of Byakuya.

"Inuyasha didn't want anyone to interrupt the wedding," Bankotsu replied.

"That's what my boss wants," Muso responded as he looked at Koga and Bankotsu. "My boss just wants a nice and joy filled wedding. No killing, no fighting, no thing."

Koga and Bankotsu gave each other a look.

"So I'm just going to take Byakuya and we will be out of your hair," Muso said as he started to walk towards the roof's door. Byakuya waved at Koga and Bankotsu before following Muso.

Koga pulled out his phone and called Ginta.

"Hello?"

"Ginta, I want you and Hakkuka to watch over Muso and his friend."

"We're on it boss."

Koga nodded before ending the call.

"We have to tell Inuyasha about this," Bankotsu stated as they walked to the roof's door. Koga nodded in response.

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"This is beautiful," Kagome stated as she walked around the pick garden filled with differeny colored roses. "Where is the photographer?"

"No clue," Inuyasha replied with a shrug. He grabbed a rose and started to take the thorns off the stem. Kagome didn't notice what Inuyasha was doing as she started to walk across the bridge. She stopped on the middle of the bridge and sighed.

"So hungry," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha tapped her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he put the rose into his mouth. Kagome giggled and nodded. Inuyasha placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is very romantic Takahashi," Kagome said as they began to sway to their own music.

"Why thank Mrs. Takahashi," Inuyasha mumbled as he led down and sealed their lips. Kagome giggled as they pulled away and the rose was now in her mouth.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi," a short man with a camera around his neck apologized as he ran to the newly married couple. "I'm all set up though. We can start whenever your ready."

"We're ready," Kagome stated as she placed the rose behind her ear. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand as she started to walk down the bridge.

After thirty minutes of taking pictures, Kagome and Inuyasha were finally done. They had taken many pictures with many different poses like, Inuyasha holding Kagome bridal style, them kissing, Kagome laying on the cobblestone ground with Inuyadha behind her, and etc.

The pose they were doing now was Inuyasha standing behind Kagome with his arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome had her hands that were holding her bouquet, laying atop of his hands that were on her stomach.

"One more," the photographer said before snapping the picture.

"All done," he said with a smile.

"Thank goodness," Kagome responded as Inuyasha pulled her closer to him.

"I'm straving. I only had yogurt today," Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Your uncle made me coffee,"

"Whose uncle?"

"Uncle Manko. Well I had to steal it from him though," Inuyasha stated. Kagome giggled in response before turning back to the photographer

"Will you be at the reception hall?"

"Oh yes ma'am. I'm on my way now," the man said with a nod of the head. Kagome nodded before Inuyasha guided her out the garden and to their limo.

Once they got into the limo, Inuyasha adjusted Kagome back on his lap, before the limo took off again.

"Are you happy?" Inuyasha asked as he moved some of her curls to the other side of her neck.

"Super. This is the best day of my life," Kagome admitted as she looked at him. Inuyasha smirked in response.

"I thought you meeting me was the best day of your life?"

"Hardly, that was the worst day of my life," Kagome responded with a grin. Inuyasha pouted in response.

"Aww, don't pout daddy," Kagome said as she grabbed his face and sealed their lips. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her head to control the kiss.

"I'm tempted to take you right now," Inuyasha mumbled against her lips.

"No, I want us to wait until we get to the beach house," Kagome stated as she moved to straddle his lap.

"So does that mean we have to stop kissing?" Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss.

"It means I don't want your dick in my vagina until we get to the beach house," Kagome said bluntly.

"Sounds fair," Inuyasha said before pulling her head back down.

**-With Naraku and Muso-**

"You should have saw how many men were on that roof. It was ridiculous," Muso said with a smirk.

"Looks like Takahashi wanted no interruptions. I even saw some of Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru's men," Naraku replied as he pulled up to an tall apartment building.

"Call Byakuya and tell him to be at the reception hall too," Naraku stated before getting out his car. He closed the door and started to walk towards the apartment buidling. Once inside he walked down the hallway and knocked on the second to the last door.

"Give me a minute,"

Naraku sighed and leaned against the door.

He waited a minute before Kagura open the door. She was wearring a purple spagetthi strap dress that stopped a little below her knee. She wore silve open toe heels with silver accessories.

"You ready to go?" Naraku asked

"Yup," Kagura responded as she grabbed her silver purse.

"Kanna, I'll be back later!" Kagura yelled before locking the door then closing it. She wrapped her arms around Naraku's as he started to walk up the hallway.

"How was the wedding?" Kagura asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It was pretty good. Nothing bad happen," Naraku responded.

"How do you feel about your sister being a Takahashi?" Kagura asked with a smirk.

"I cring everytime someone says it," Naraku responded as he open the door, letting Kagura and him out the apartment building.

"Aww, you have to be nice Naraku. He really does love your sister. Remeber, he took all the bullets for her when Moryomaru tried to kidap her," Kagura replied as they made it to his car.

"So," Naraku retorted as he open the door to the back seat.

"Just be nice for once in your life," Kagura replied as she got into the back seat.

"I'll try," Naraku responded with a force grin. Kagura rolled her eyes in response as Naraku closed the door then got into the driver side. Once settled in, he began to drive to the reception hall.

**-With Inuyasha and Kagome-**

"Mr and Mrs. Takahashi, we are here," the driver said through the little crack in the window that separated the front from the back.

"Okay, we're ready," Kagome responded as she pulled the front of her dress back up to cover her breasts. Inuyasha put his black suit jacket back on and fixed his box tie.

"Thank was fun," Kagome said with a smile as she fixed her lip gloss.

"You're telling me," Inuyasha responded as he licked Kagome's strawberry lip gloss off his lips. Kagome bit her lip before getting out the limo when the limo driver open the door. Inuyasha got out after Kagome.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Perfect," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed her hand. Kagome smiled as they started to walk towards the reception hall doors.

"You and your comments. I swear Yashie, you want to get a good lay tonight," Kagome said as they stood in front of the door to the reception hall.

"Is there a problem with that?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"No unless you didn't get enough sleep last night," Kagome replied before opening the door.

"Look, it's the happy couple!" Tama shouted as he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. The crowd began to clap and cheer as Kagome and Inuyasha walked to their seat. There seats were on a little stage with the rest of their party.

The tables were covered in black table cloths with a long, white, skinny table cloth going vertically through the middle. There was a clear vase of rose in the middle. The guest white glassware, silverware, plates, and napkins were at each spot. There were eight red covered chairs at each table.

There was a long red rectangular table that contains snacks like fruits and vegetables. The table also contains drinks like punch and water. Diagonal from that table was the where the bride and her party and the groom and his party sat. The gift table was across from their table. Their table was identical to the guests' table.

"Hi guys," Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled out a chair for her.

"Hey," the girls said as Sesshomaru and Miroku silently talked to each other.

"Where are the guys? They're suppose to be seating with us," Kagome said with fire in her eyes. Sango moved away from Kagome a little as Rin and their other girls bit their lip, afraid of her wrath.

"Ummmm, well Naraku and Muso aren't here yet. Sota went to go pick up his girlfriend, and Haru went to go flirt with one of Inuyasha's cousins," Sango responded as she bit her lip.

Kagome began to tap her nails unto the table as she pursed her lips.

"Ohh really. Let me just find little Haru. I'll deal with the other two later," Kagome said as she stood up and stomped off the little stage.

"I thought she was going to kill me," Sango stated as she let out a breath of relief. Inuyasha chuckled as he took a sip of his water. He looked up when someone taped his shoulder, It was Kaname.

"Hi Inuyasha," she said with a smile. "You and Kagome had a beautiful wedding."

"Thanks," Inuyasha responded as he set his glass of water down.

"Do you think that the marriage is going to last long? Kagome has been known to be a cheater," Kaname said with a nod. Sango and the girls growled at her statement as the guys watched the scene.

Before Inuyasha could responded, Kagome came back up the stairs to the stage with Muso, Naraku, Sota and Haru in her hands. She let them go so they could get to their assigned seat.

"Cheater, really? I don't fuck anything that has a dick. Now sit your ass back in your assigned seat before I beat the shit out of you," Kagome said as she walked towards Kaname.

"Such language," Kaname responded as she put a hand to her chest.

"I'll have some more hurtful words and punches if you don't sit down. Dinner is about to be severed," Kagome replied as she took her seat next to Inuyasha. Kaname huffed, before stomping off the stage.

Kagome smiled as she grabbed her glass of water.

"You're making sure no one ruins this wedding," Inuyasha whispered to her as the waiters started to bring out bowls of food.

"No one's going to," Kagome said with a smirk as she set down her glass. She then turned to her husband and asked him a question. "Do you think I'm a cheater?"

"Yes," Inuyasha responded as he passed her a bowl of bread rolls.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she grabbed two bread rolls before passing the bowl to Sango.

"Yes. I mean, I heard you calling out your boss' name a couple of nights ago. 'Inuyasha..oh! Inuyasha!'" Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome blushed in response.

"Shut up," Kagome replied as she waited for the rest of the food to be passed down.

**-With Sango and Rin-**

"I swear, Kagome's going to kill us all," Sango told Rin. Rin giggled as she looked up and made eye contact with a red eyed woman.

"Oh no," Rin mumbled.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Kagura's here."

"Why would sh- Naraku," Sango said with a sigh as Kagome passed her a bowl of mash poptatoes.

"Did you think she's going ro try anything?" Sango asked as they watched Kagura hug Mrs. Higurashi.

"I don't know. I hope not," Rin replied as she looked down at Sesshomaru who was talking to his brother.

**-After dinner-**

"This is amazing. Everything is just perfect," Kagome stated as she leaned against Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm glad," Inuyasha responded as he gave her a kiss.

"Stop the make out show you too," Manko said as his brother stood next to him.

"We weren't even," Kagome replied with a pout.

"Right, anyway I just told the dj to play our song," Manko responded as Tama picked up his niece.

"Really. I'm coming down," Kagome said as she took off her red heels and ran down off the stage. The two uncles smiled at how excited their neice was.

"What song are they talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Sango.

"It's some line dance song that her, her father, and uncle do. I forgot the name though," Sango responded as she ate the last piece of her baked chicken. Inuyasha nodded as he watched his wife dance with her uncles and some other people. He took his phone out, there was a message from Koga. He raised an eyebrow and unlocked his message to see the message. The message said:

_**"Ongiumo set help to watch over the wedding... or so he says."**_

Inuyasha let out a grunt in response. Before putting his phone into his back pocket.

"You better not try anything Naraku," Inuyasha thought as he glanced at Naraku who smirked at something Muso said.

**-An hour later-**

"That's a beautiful cake," Rin said as two men rolled out Kagome and Inuyasha's cake on a cart. They stopped it in front of them, before one of the men handed Inuyasha a knife and walked away.

"Thanks," Kagome responded before her and Inuyasha walked to towards the cake. The cake was five tiers, with white frosting, an edible black ribbon around the bottom and edible red flowers underneath. On top of the cake was a woman holding red roses while her arm was connected to a man with doggy ears.

"Ready?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's.

"Yup," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled as they pushed down on the knife, cutting the cake, some of their family and friends cheered while some took pictures. They raised the knife up and cut diagonal again. Sango handed them a plate which they put the piece of cake on.

"Don't try anything funny Takahashi," Kagome demanded as Rin handed her two forks.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Inuyasha replied with a devious smirk. Kagome narrowed her eyes but cut into the piece of the cake with the fork, Inuyasha did the same.

"Come on you two," Tama said with a grin on his face. Kagome and Inuyasha brought their forks up to their partner's mouth. Kagome smiled as she ate the cake. Inuyasha quickly ate the cake and set his fork down, before flipping the plate up and slamming the cake into Kagome's face.

Inuyasha! You jackbutt!" Kagome yelled as she wiped some cake off her face and threw it at him. The crowd laughed as Sota handed Kagome and Inuyasha a towel.

"Your face," Inuyasha said while laughing. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him in response as she threw the dirty towel at him.

"Who wants cake?" Kagome asked. She got cheers in response. Kagome smiled and turned around to cut the cake while glaring at Inuyasha.

**-Thirty minutes later-**

"Are you girls ready?" Kagome asked as she turned around and looked at the women.

"No tricks Kagome," Eri shouted causing the women to chuckle. Kagome chuckled before turning back around.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Kagome shouted as she threw the rose bouquet behind her.

"Who got it?' Kagome asked as she turned around. She saw that Rin was holding the flower part while Kagura was holding the stem part.

"Huh. How did that happen?" Kagome asked as Sota brought a chair in front of Kagome.

"Looks like Naraku's getting married!" Haru shouted.

"And so is Sesshomaru," Miroku yelled. Kagura and Rin let out a nervous chuckle before Kagura let go of the bouquet.

"You can have it," Kagura told her before walking to her seat.

"That was nice of her," Sango said as she dragged Haru to the middle of the dance floor, all the women had left and it was the men's turn now.

"Yeah," Rin mumbled as Naraku and Muso were dragged to the dance floor by Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome sat down on the chair as Inuyasha got on his knees in front of her. He raised her puffy dress up to her knees before grabbing her right leg. He grabbed the white wedding garter with his teeth and pulled it down her leg. Kagome blushed at the cheers and shouts that were coming from most of the girls and Takoto.

Once the garter was off, Inuyasha kissed her thigh before pulling the dress down.

"You guys ready?" Kagome asked. Some of the men nodded while some of them grunted. Inuyasha stood up, turned around, and flung the garter over his shoulder.

"Really?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around. The garter had fallen on Sesshomaru and Naraku's shoes. Naraku looked down and kicked the garter completely onto Sesshomaru's foot.

"Congratulations," Naraku replied with a smirk. The crowd laughed in response.

"Looks like Rin and Sesshomaru are getting married next," Kagome told Inuyasha with a smile." Or maybe Naraku and Kagura."

"Yup," Inuyasha responded as he dragged Kagome into his arms. Kagome squealed and laid her head on his chest in response.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going to steal Kagome. Group photo," Sango stated as she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I'll be back," Kagome told Inuyasha with a smile before getting out her husband's arms. Inuyasha turned around and walked towards Naraku who was standing in a corner drinking champagne. Once Inuyasha was standing next to Naraku, he but his hands and his pocket and looked at the people dancing.

"I know what you do Naraku. I know you're Ongiumo," Inuyasha whispered to Naraku as they watched Sota pull Kagome onto the dance floor.

"So, what are you going to do about it? Tell Kagome and ruin her wedding day?" Naraku asked as he took a sip of champagne_**. **_Inuyasha stayed silent.

Naraku let out a chuckle before taking another sip of his champagne.

"I see you made a wise choice."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before asking his brother-in-law a question.

"I'm not going to tell Kagome, yet anyway. But I want to know how you did?"

Naraku raised a brow and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Pardon?"

"I've been told that Onigumo has been in business in America, over twenty years ago. But you're only 23. I hardly doubt you knew what drugs were at three. Explain that to me Naraku because I do not understand how that's possible."

Naraku paused in response.

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways. But you didn't answer my question," Inuyasha stated with determination in her eyes.

"Let's just say, the man who gave me Onigumo was involved in the business before me," Naraku responded as he looked at Kagome, who was dancing with Sota.

"You're father?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes widen. Naraku nodded as he took a sip of champagne.

"You have to be shitting me," Inuyasha stated.

"Our father wasn't as committed as I am. The only reason why our father started selling was because he needed money. Our father needed money to start uncle Manko and his lawyering business. And once he had enough money, he called it quits. Whatever father wanted he got. He was able to call it quits with no one harming or tracking down our family because of the baboon pelt."

"So why did he hand it down to you?"

Naraku let out a chuckle before taking a sip of his champagne. "That's a question I've been asking myself and him for years."

"So does anyone know what your father did? Manko, Korari, Mazuki?"

"Muso's father who told Muso when I became Ongiumo. And no one but you should know," Naraku told him with a glare.

"We shall see about that," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"What do you want Takahashi. An extra shipment of cocaine, meth?"

"I want you to stop working for Moryomaru and Hakudoshi," Inuyasha stated firmly.

"Working for those bastards? They work for me," Naraku responded as he took a sip of his champagne. He looked to his left and spotted Kagura and Muso watching them.

"So you're responsible for those bastards shooting at me and your own sister?" Inuyasha questioned angrily with a raised brow.

"I'm not responsible for anything those idiots do. I get their money, they get my drugs. Even deal," Naraku stated as he glanced at Inuyasha. "I don't know what those idiots do, but I do know they are working for someone who is high in power."

"Garamaru and Daija," Inuyasha stated as Kagome walked towards them.

"Higher than them," Naraku said as Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"It looked like you guys were having a very deep conversation. Care to share?" Kagome asked as she laid here head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Naraku and I were talking about business," Inuyasha replied as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Like your father's company. I mean his technology company, like Naraku would be involved in the business you and your family are in," Kagome responded with a giggle.

"Yeah," Naraku replied as he avoided eye contact. Kagome looked at her husband and brother suspiciously.

"Thought so. Anyways, come with me Inuyasha. We're about to have our first dance as a couple," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Okay. We'll finish our discussion later," Inuyasha told Naraku with a grin, before wrapping his arm around Kagome and leading her onto the dance floor.

"What do you have up your sleeve Takahashi? Naraku mumbled as Kagura walked up to him.

"What were you and Takahashi talking about?" Kagura asked as she looked at Naraku.

"Inuyasha found out who Onigumo really is," Naraku mumbled. Kagura quickly looked at Naraku.

"How? Who told him?" Kagura asked.

"We'll have this discussion later," Naraku stated as he turned to fully look at Kagura.

"If I find out that you had anything to do with Inuyasha finding out whom Onigumo was," Naraku started but Kagura interrupted him.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Kagura whispered with a smirk. However that smirk turned into a frown when Naraku let out a chuckle and bent down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"I will not kill you...I will break you!" Naraku whispered before leaning back up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her back to her table.

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha placed his hand on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to sway slightly as the music came on.

It would be nice if we could put away and throw out

everything except what really mattered, but

reality is just cruel.

"**Do you think we're going to get married next?" Rin asked.**

"**Maybe," Sesshomaru responded.**

In such times,

I see you laughing

whenever I close my eyes.

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,

that smiling face will

have to stay with me without fail.

People are all sad, so

they go and forget, but-

For that which I should love,

For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

"**I love you," Sango said.**

"**I love you too," Miroku responded as he kissed her head.**

Back then, when we met,

it was all awkward.

We went the long way, didn't we?

We got hurt, didn't we?

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,

that smiling face will

have to stay with me without fail.

Back then, when we met,

it was all awkward.

We went the long way, didn't we?

We got there in the end.

"**This is the best day ever," Kagome mumbled.**

After the song was over, Inuyasha gave Kagome a peck on the lips before Manko took Inuyasha's position. Inuyasha decided to dance with his mother.

**-Four and a half hours later-**

"I want you to take over of my business while I'm gone," Inuyasha told Miroku as Kagome hugged the girls good bye.

"Will do my friend. And Congratulations," Miroku said as he gave Inuyasha a 'manly' hug. Inuyasha nodded before walking to Kagome.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bye girls,"

"Bye Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha waved at a few people, before walking out the reception hall. They were about to get into the limo when a voice stopped them.

"Not so fast you two, you can't leave without giving your mother a hug," Korari said with a smile on her face.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kagome said as she walked towards her mother and gave her a hug.

"Call us if you need anything," Korari told her daughter as she hugged her.

"Okay mom," Kagome said as she released her from the hug then hugged Izayoi.

"Thank you for treating my baby girl right Inuyasha," Korari told Inuyasha as she hugged him.

"You're welcome and It was my pleasure," Inuyasha replied with a chuckle. Inuyasha released her from the hug then hugged his mother before leading Kagome towards the limo.

"You know what Izzy," Korari said as they watched Kagome get into the limo then Inuyasha.

"What Korari?" Izayoi asked.

"They might make us a grandchild will on this honeymoon. Two weeks alone, it might happen," Korari replied with a laugh. Izayoi giggled but excited nodded in response. The two mothers watched the limo drive away with their children before walking back to the party.

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"I'm surprised Kikyo and her parents didn't do anything," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha laid his head in her lap.

"I'm surprised too. I didn't see them at the reception hall. Did you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at her.

"Mmm Let's not talk about them. Let's just focus on you and I," Kagome replied with a smile. Inuyasha nodded as Kagome bent down and captured his lips.

:**A few hours later:**

**- In China-**

"Pick me up," Kagome said with a grin as she held her arms open. Inuyasha smirked and bent down to pick her up. "The right way this time."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style.

"Thanks Jon," Inuyasha stated as he closed the door with his hip. Jon nodded and watched his boss and his wife walk to the big beach before getting into the driver side of his limo.

"You went all out," Kagome said as she looked at the two story, white, long house.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he open the door. He sniffed to make sure no one was in the house. Once he was sure it was secure, he turned on the light.

"Everything is just perfect," Kagome said as she looked around the house. Inuyasha closed the door and began to walk up the stairs that were a few feet in front of them. When they made it upstairs, Inuyasha turned left and walked down the hallway. He made it to the last door on the hallway, before opening the door.

Kagome reached over and turned on the light. She squealed as she looked around the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she looked around the room. The room was huge with brown walls and tan wooden floors. There was a black rug on both sides of the kings size that was covered in red silk sheets. A few feet in front of them was a fire place with a flat screen t.v. a couple feet above it. There was a walk in closet next to the fire place and a bathroom next to the closet.

Kagome turned around smiled and kissed Inuyasha.

"I love you,"

"I love you too baby," Inuyasha said as he set her down on the bed. Kagome smiled and rolled over onto her stomach while Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down on the floor and saw a bag; he bent down and picked the bag up. There were a lot of condoms in the bag. He chuckled as he read some of the labels. 'Glow in the dark condoms. Really Kagome? Kinky much,' Inuyasha thought as he grabbed one of the condoms from the bag.

"Seems safe," Inuyasha mumbled as he put the condom into his back pocket. He set the bag back down on the floor before he started to take off his shoes, bow tie, and the rest of his clothes.

"Mmm, Inuyasha," Kagome said stopping Inuyasha from taking off his button down shirt, his black suit jacket was already off.

"Yes." Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"Could you go get some wood and sticks? It might get chilly later on tonight," Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Sure," Inuyasha responded as he stood up.

"Oh and before you go, can you unzipped this?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha smirked, walked over to her, and unzipped her wedding dress. The dress started to fall but Kagome caught it. She stepped out of it and set it on the bed. She turned around to face Inuyasha in her strapless white bra and underwear.

Inuyasha smiled widen when he saw the tattoo on her lower waist/stomach.

"I like that," Inuyasha said as he got on his knees and kissed his name; Kagome smirked in response. She put a hand in his hair as he began to place kisses and lick her tattoo.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moan as his hot tongue ran across his name. She yanked his hair, causing him to lean his head back.

"Wait until you get back dog boy," Kagome said seductively. Inuyasha slowly stood up and pulled her hips to his.

"I will. Be prepared when I get back," Inuyasha responded as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome nibbled on his lip for a second, before pulling away.

"Go," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha nipped on her bottom lip, before walking out the room.

Once he was out the room, Kagome began to prepare for his little surprise.

"Where are those matches?" Kagome mumbled to herself. "I still have to find out where that woman put the bag of condoms Ayame got me."

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha walked into the house with a handful of woods and sticks in his hand. He closed and locked the door before heading up the stairs. However a glow from his left stopped him. He turned around and walked into the room that was glowing.

When he walked into the room, he saw Kagome wearing a black underwear and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She was on her knees trying to light another cinnamon candle.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked as he walked to the fireplace that was on the far right of the room and set the sticks and wood inside of it. Once all the woods and stick were in the fire place, Inuyasha walked towards his wife.

"Inuyasha you're back. I hope the candles don't bother you," Kagome said as she turned to sit on her butt while Inuyasha got down on the floor next to her.

"No, they don't bother. I can't smell your wonderful scent but it's only for this time, right?" Inuyasha questioned as he started to place kisses on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I wanted to try something new," Kagome responded as soft music played in the background. She leaned her head back as Inuyasha started to kiss her neck. His hands came up and pulled the spaghetti strap shirt down. He pulled the small black shirt down, until it was underneath her breast. He slowly leaned her back on the red blanket and got on top of her. Kagome grabbed his head and brought his lips down to hers.

Inuyasha groaned a little as their tongue battle against each other. Inuyasha's hands came up to squeeze her bare breast. Kagome threw her head back and moan.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha smirked and gave her a peck on the lips, before bending down and taking her left nipple into his mouth. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha in response. Inuyasha right hand came up and squeezed her right breast.

"Ohhh!" Inuyasha swirled his tongue around her left nipple as he pinched her right nipple.

"Yashie!" Inuyasha sucked on her left nipple for a second, before traveling his tongue across her breasts and licking around her right nipple.

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned as she began to grind her core into Inuyasha's hard on. Inuyasha groaned around her nipple. He bit down on it slightly, before sitting up.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Kagome responded as she wrapped her arms around Inuaysha's neck and brought him back down to her face.

A minute later, they pulled away for air.

"Get on your back," Kagome demanded. Inuyasha nodded and did as told. Once on his back, Kagome straddled his waist. She rocked on his hard on as she began to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his white shirt. Once she unbuttons them, she slipped the shirt off his shoulders and with the help of Inuyasha; his shirt was lying on the floor. Kagome stopped rocking and locked into Inuyasha eyes. They were filled with love and passion. She leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips, before unbutton and unzipping his pants. She rose up a little to pull his pants down and off his body. She giggled as she looked down at his underwear choice.

"I see you followed my instructions and wore the boxer briefs. How do they fell?" Kagome asked as she ran a finger down his torso.

"Okay, I felt a little stuffy though," Inuyasha replied as his hands started too pulled down her underwear. Kagome rose up and helped him slip the underwear off her body. He threw the black panties next to his shirt, before looking back at his wife. Kagome took off her shirt and threw it were her underwear was at.

"I always end up naked first," Kagome stated as she got off his lap and turned around, so her head was next to Inuyasha crotch.

"I like it that way," Inuyasha responded as Kagome pulled down his underwear then threw them next to their clothes.

"You're very hard tonight," Kagome stated as she grabbed his big, long cock. Inuyasha groaned as she squeezed his cock. Kagome licked some pre-cum off his cock, before putting her whole mouth on it.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed before taking a long lick of her wet opening.

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned around his cock, causing Inuyasha to groan again. 'Kami her mouth is so good,' Inuyasha thought as his wife sucked on his cock. Inuyasha raised his hands up and spread Kagome's thighs more. He leaned up and began to lick around her opening; he would occasionally slip his tongue inside of her.

"Mmm!" Kagome moaned as she began to suck faster on his cock. She went all the way down and gagged a little before raising back up. She raised her mouth completely off his cock to breathe a little, before going right back to business. Inuyasha slipped two fingers inside of Kagome as he slipped his tongue inside of here. Kagome threw her head back in pleasure and moaned Inuyasha's name.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha continued to lick inside of her while adding another finger.

"Kami! Inuyasha! I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed as he began to thrust his finger faster inside of her.

"Oh my God! Mmm!" Kagome moan before placing her mouth back on his cock. Inuyasha slipped his tongue out of her and instead, added another finger inside of her. He raised his left hand and pinched her pearl.

"Mmmm!"Kagome moan loudly around his cock, before she exploded. Inuyasha smirked and quickly lapped up her juices. Kagome began to bob her head up and down on his cock. She raised her hands to bump him off too.

"Fuck, Kag-Ohhh! " Inuyasha moaned as he sprayed his seeds inside her mouth. Kagome swallowed all of it, before taking her mouth off his cock. She let out a happy sigh as she laid on his tan, muscular thigh.

"You ready for the real thing baby?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face. Kagome happily nodded in response as she rolled off of him. Inuyasha chuckled as he crawled over so he was hovering over her.

"Fuck. I can't smell if you're in heat or not," Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to sniff Kagome's neck, but the smell of cinnamon kept coming to his nose.

"Do you need a condom, I can go get one," Kagome said as she looked at him.

"No it's okay, I got one in my pocket," Inuyasha stated as he grabbed his pants, reached into the pocket, and pulled out the condom. He open the condom and put it on. Kagome noticed the frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Nothing, just the condom feels weird. It's not tight or anything it's just weird," Inuyasha commented as he slipped inside of her.

"Ohh, maybe Kami you got a different Mmm! brand. We can Ohhh! get you a knew Mmm! one after this Ahh! round," Kagome tried to say as Inuyasha began to thrust into her. (Translate: Maybe you got a different brand. We can get you a new one after this round). Inuyasha ignored her and continued to thrust inside of her.

"OHhhhh!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"So good! Daddy! So gooood," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha placed his hands by her head.

"Scream my name baby. Scream my fucking name," Inuyasha panted as sweat dripped off his face and unto her chest. Kagome arms laid next to her head as he breast jiggled with ever thrust.

"Say my name!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome bit her lips in response. Inuyasha growled.

"You bitch!" He shouted.

"Only yours," Kagome responded with a smirk. Inuyasha growled again and placed his hands on her waist as he began to thrust deep inside of her.

"Oh Kami!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Inuyasha smirked, he knew she was close and he was too.

"I'm cumming Yashie! Ohhh!"

"Say My Name!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he sprayed his seeds into the condom, or so he thought.

"That was amazing," Kagome mumbled as he collapsed on her chest.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha mumbled as he slipped out of her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as he reached for the condom wrapper.

"Taking this condom off and getting a new," Inuyasha responded as he took his condom off then placed it in the wrapper, he never looked down at the condom. Kagome nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

"While you do that, I'm going to go upstairs to get ready for round two," Kagome said as she slipped from underneath him.

"Get ready for round two? Round two already started," Inuyasha responded as he got up and started to advanced towards Kagome. Kagome squealed and ran out the living room. Inuyasha laughed and ran after her.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**Sukai Skye**

**Kagz419**

**Lizzy-Fan201488**

**Godschildtweety**

**gaarasmistress39**

**Warm-Amber92**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Yay! We reached over 600 reviews! Thank you guys^-^.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story amd my other stories. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you.**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Vote, vote, vote! On my poll, poll, poll! ^-^.**

**There are pictures on my profile. So check that. I don't own Dearest... that was their song in English.^-^. So I'm giving you guys hints on what's going to happen in the future... Hope you got them^-^.**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' and 'First love'. **

**Preview:**

"_**Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat up in the bed. She got out the bed and grabbed one of Inuyasha's t-shirts from the suitcase. As she was putting it on, she heard a crash and Inuyasha curse. Kagome quickly pulled the shirt down, before running out the bedroom. **_

"_**Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran down the stairs. **_

"_**In the kitchen," Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed in relief, knowing that he wasn't hurt. She made a left turn then another left turn, before walking into the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen, she gasped at the scene in front of her.**_

"_**What happen?" Kagome asked as she put a hand over her mouth**__**.**_

**Until next time guys, hope I didn't forget anything.**

**Ohhh. Have a good and safe 4th of July: D**

**Bye^-^**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: I want to stay like this forever

"Ohh Kami!" Kagome screamed as her grip tighten on the head board as Inuyasha thrust into her from behind.

"Tell me how good it is Kagome," Inuyasha said with a smirk as his right hand played with her clit

"So gooood!" Kagome cried out as she came on his cock. She slumped forward to catch her breath.

"Ready for round four?" Inuyasha asked as he flipped her over.

"You bet," Kagome replied with a grin.

**::::::::::**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat up in the bed when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't sleeping next to her. She got out the bed and grabbed one of Inuyasha's t-shirts from the suitcase. As she was putting it on, she heard a crash and Inuyasha curse. Kagome quickly pulled the shirt down, before running out the bedroom.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"In the kitchen," Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed in relief, knowing that he wasn't hurt. She made a left turn then another left turn, before walking into the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen, she gasped at the scene in front of her.

"What happen?" Kagome asked as she put a hand over her mouth to control her laughter.

Inuyasha was standing at the counter with pancake batter on his clothes and face. There was pancake batter everywhere, including the refrigerator and chairs.

"I tried to make breakfast," Inuyasha confessed. Kagome giggled a little more before walking up to him.

"What were you trying to do with the pancake batter?" Kagome asked as she wiped some pancake batter off his cheek

"Blend it," Inuyasha responded with a shrug.

"Well at least it tastes good," Kagome said as she put her finger covered with pancake batter in her mouth.

"I didn't think cooking was going to be so hard," Inuyasha stated as he grabbed some napkins. Kagome laughed in response.

"Why don't you go clean up while I make brunch and you can help me make dinner and dessert," Kagome stated with a smile. Inuyasha nodded; lean down to give her a kiss, before walking out the kitchen.

"He can be sweet sometimes," Kagome mumbled with a smirk as she walked to the sink.

**-With Daija and Garamaru-**

"Seems like Inuyasha and his wife left the country," Daija said.

"Does Moryomaru know where?" Garamaru asked as he took a sip of his whisk on the rocks.

"No. Inuyasha made sure of that," Daija replied as he looked out the window.

"I see," Garamaru mumbled as he looked down at a picture of Kagome.

"Since Inuyasha is gone, it will give us a perfect opportunity to interfere with one of his drugs trades," Garamaru told Daiji with a smirk.

"I seem so," Daiji responded with a chuckle.

_Knock Knock!_

"What?" Garamaru barked as he took another sip of his drink. There was a pause, before the door open.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend Garamaru?" A snake demon asked as he walked into the room.

"Orochidayu," Garamaru said with a smile on his face.

"Garamaru," Orochidayu responded before turning to Daija who was glaring at him.

"Daija," Orochidayu said as he walked towards Daija.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Daija asked as he turned towards him. Orochidayu chuckled in response.

"I see you're still bitter about the past." Daija still glared at him.

"I'm here to help take down Inuyasha Takahashi," Orochidayu stated with a smirk.

**:: Later that day::**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Hi," Kagome said as she leaned against the bathroom door. Inuyasha looked up and smirked.

"You look sexy," Inuyasha responded as he looked Kagome up and down. She was wearing a tight, short sleeve, white chef jacket. "Did you have this plan out?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"I actually didn't. I just brought a lot of costumes and hope for the best," Kagome replied with a giggle as she walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stood up on her tip toes, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"And if a fire were to happen, I know someone who could put it out," Kagome said seductively before unwrapping herself from him and walking out the room.

"That woman," Inuyasha mumbled with a shake of the head as he looked for some clothes to put on.

**::::::::::;:::**

"What are we going to cook today, chef Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We are going to cook spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. And for dessert, brownies," Kagome said as she turned around and looked up at him.

"Sounds good. Have fun with that," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny Takahashi. If you want to eat, you're going to help," Kagome retorted as she turned back around. Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the neck, before unwrapping his arms from around her waist and standing beside her.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

"How long have you been in the 'business'? Kagome asked as she poured some of the meatball liquid on the meatballs in the pan.

"Random question," Inuyasha commented as he chopped some garlic. Kagome shrugged in response.

"I knew what my father did when I was ten and when I was 17, I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I didn't think it would last long. But when it did, I was excited. I had everything; money, power, and women. Everything."

"Was your mom happy that you were in that kind of business?" Kagome asked as she set the spoon on a napkin on the counter.

"Not really. But she got used to it after a while. She said it was bound to happen since dad and Sesshomaru were already in the business. You should have seen the first time I got arrested. She was pissed," Inuyasha replied with a chuckle as he set the chopped garlic side on the red cutting board.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she walked towards Inuyasha. "I never seen Izzy pissed before."

"Trust me, you don't," Inuyasha responded. Kagome giggled in response.

"So what do I do now?" Inuyasha asked as he turned towards Kagome.

"First you're going to dump the garlic in the heated oil, then dump the diced tomatoes into the pan too. Then…"

**-With Sango and Miroku-**

"Miroku? Are you busy?" Sango asked as she open the door to his study with a tray in her hand.

"No, I'm free right now," Miroku stated as his wife walked towards him and set the tray of food down on his desk.

"What have you been working on?" Sango asked as she sat in his lap and grabbed one of the plates off the tray.

"My budget for the month," Miroku responded as Sango fed him a grape.

"Ohh. Has anything happen to Inuyasha's business? I don't want Inuyasha to start working again when I know Kagome wants to spend more quality time with him," Sango replied as fed Miroku another grape.

"Surprisingly no," Miroku responded as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Good," Sango responded with a smile as she ate a grape. Miroku smiled in response as his hands started to travel downwards.

"If you move your hand goes any lower, I'm going to kill you," Sango stated as she gave Miroku a death glare.

"Wouldn't dream over it dear," Miroku responded with a nervous chuckle. Sango smirked as she adjusted her purple tank top.

'I have him wrapped around my pinky.'

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

When all the food was cooked and their brownies were in the oven, Kagome began to fix their plates as Inuyasha went down into their wine cellar to get some wine for dinner.

"I'm going to get some wine from the cellar downstairs," Inuyasha told Kagome as she put bread on his plate.

"We have a wine cellar? There are some things you should tell me," Kagome responded with a shake of the head. Inuyasha chuckled before giving her a kiss on the cheek then walking out the room.

Kagome hummed lightly with a smile on her face as she continued fixing Inuyasha and her plates. However, that smile turned into a frown when her stomach started cramping.

"Maybe I'm just hungry," Kagome stated as she walked out the kitchen with Inuyasha and her plate in her hands. She walked into the dining room and set Inuyasha and her plate down before walking out the room to get their silverware and glassware.

As she was setting out the wine glasses, Inuyasha came into the room with a wine bottle in his hand.

"What year is it?" Kagome asked as he set it down on the table.

"1991," Inuyasha responded as he dug his claw into the crock and pulled it out. He set the crock on the table, before pouring them a glass. Kagome went to taste the wine but immediately spat it back into the glass.

"You don't like it?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down.

"I do, it's just, I want something with more flavor," Kagome responded with a smile before walking out the dinner room. Inuyasha sighed as he began to eat his food.

Five minutes later, Kagome walked back into the dining room with a reddish orange drink in her hand with a strawberry on the side.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked as he slurped some pasta into his mouth.

"A strawberry basil soda. Want some?" Kagome asked as she sat down and handed Inuyasha a napkin. Inuyasha nodded as he grabbed the napkin and wiped his mouth, before grabbing the glass from Kagome. He took a sip of it as Kagome started eating her meatballs.

"Good," Inuyasha commented as he set the glass next to her.

"Thanks. Did you want some?" Kagome asked as she placed a piece of her meatball in her mouth.

"I'll get some later," Inuyasha responded as he ate a piece of his garlic bread.

"This is good. The sauce taste great," Kagome stated as she twirled some noodles on her fork.

"Really? So does that mean I can be a chef now?" Inuyasha asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"Maybe," Kagome responded with a giggle.

Ding!

"The brownies are done," Kagome said as she stood up but Inuyasha told her to sit down and that he would get it.

"I'm so lucky to have him in my life," Kagome mumbled to herself with a smile on her face.

**::::::::::::**

After they were done eating dinner and dessert, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to the beach and play in the water (The beach is right outside the house). After they spent an hour playing in the water, Inuyasha decided to relax in the sand.

Kagome turned around in the water and glanced at Inuyasha who was stretched out on the sand in his red swim trunks.

Kagome smiled and loosen her blue bikini top, before walking towards her husband.

"Inuyasha, can you tie this for me?" Kagome asked as she sat in front of him. Inuyasha smirked and raised his hands up and grabbed her breast. Kagome gasped in pleasurable as Inuyasha began to squeeze her breast.

"Are you cold Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as his fingers ran over her harden nipples.

"Mmm," was Kagome's response as she rubbed her thighs together. Inuyasha dropped his right hand and slipped it into her blue bikini bottoms.

"Ohhhh!" Kagome moaned as she raised her hands up and brought them to his head. Inuyasha bent his head down and started to place kisses on her neck.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha took his hands off Kagome's body then turned her around and laid her on her back. He reach behind her and took her blue bikini top of as she took off her bottoms. They threw her clothes away before Inuyasha started to take off his trunks.

"I want you so bad," Kagome stated as she pushed Inuyasha on his back. Inuyasha smirked as she climbed on his lap and slide his hard cock inside of her. She bent down and kissed him as she slowly moved up and down. Inuyasha slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he grabbed her hips and bounce her faster on his cock. Kagome tore her mouth away from Inuyasha's and moan loudly.

"Ahhh!"

Inuyasha rose up and continued to bounce her on his cock. He bent down and started whispering in her ear. "Did you like it when my cock is in your tight pussy? Fucking you over and over again?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she rode him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her hands in his hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smirked and laid her on her back. He grabbed her legs and positions them on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!"

"Come on baby shout my name! Fucking screaming it!" Inuyasha shouted as he felt himself about to cum.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she arched her back up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she exploded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he sprayed his seeds inside of her.

"Fuck," Inuyasha mumbled as he thrust into her a few more times before dropping her legs so they wrapped around his waist. Kagome turned her head to the side while panting.

"That was amazing," Kagome panted as she turned to look up at him. Inuyasha smirked in response. He bent down to give her a kiss before wrapping his arms around her waist and sitting her up. Kagome groan at the feeling off his cock still inside of her.

"I know what we can do tomorrow," Kagome stated as she traced her name on his right pectoral.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he traced his name on her lower stomach.

"Well, before we left, I picked up a book from the bookstore," Kagome responded seductively.

"What is the book about?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Some sex positions we can try, any and everywhere," Kagome said as she kissed his chest.

"Why wait until tomorrow, when we can start today," Inuyasha responded as he stood up with Kagome's legs around his waist. Kagome squealed as Inuyasha ran into the house.

**-With Naraku-**

"Naraku?" Kagura asked as she placed kisses on his bare chest.

"What?" Naraku asked as he turned towards her.

"Do you think we could ever, you know, be an official couple?" Kagura asked as she drew circle onto his bare chest. Naraku closed his eyes in response.

"What are you trying to pull Kagura? You think if I'm dating you that I will hesitated to breaking you when I find out you were involved of Inuyasha finding out who I am? If so, keep thinking."

"That's not what I'm thinking at all Naraku. I actually care for you. And you care for me, somewhere in that black heart of yours," Kagura responded. Naraku open one of his eyes and looked at her.

"Really Kagura? I care for you?" Naraku questioned with a raised brow.

"You do. If you didn't, you would have killed me a long time ago," Kagura explained as she smiled at him. Naraku looked out her for a minute, before closing his open eye.

"Admit it Naraku, you care for me."

"If I say it, will you shut up?" Naraku mumbled as he turned away from her.

"Why can't you just open up and tell me how you feel?" Kagura asked as she turned away from him. There was a ten minute pause, before Naraku turned around and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I care for you, happy?" Naraku asked as he nipped on her ear.

"Yes," Kagura replied with a smile. Naraku rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss o n the lips, before laying back on his back. Kagura turned around and snuggled into his chest.

**: The next day:**

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"Inu- Inu-yasha!" Kagome broken screams were heard in their bedroom as Inuyasha thrusted inside of her. They were lying on their sides with Kagome's left leg wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as he thrusted inside of her.

"You like it baby? More is coming!" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he thrusted faster inside of her, causing the head board to repeatedly slam against the wall. 

**:::::::::::::::**

The next day, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to just relax. However, Kagome decided she wanted to try something that she heard was fun.

"Isn't this relaxing?" Kagome asked as she stepped higher on Inuyasha's back.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he placed a hand full of peanuts in his mouth. Kagome giggled in response as she stepped lower on her back.

"Last night was amazing Yash," Kagome stated as she balanced herself in the middle of his back.

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure we did all the positions in the book," Inuyasha responded before stuffing more peanuts into his mouth.

Kagome giggled she walked lower on his back.

**-With Izayoi- (It's around four o'clock in the evening)**

"Leiko, what a nice surprise," Izayoi said with a smile on her face as she open the door.

"Hi Izayoi," Leiko responded as she hugged Izayoi then walked into her house. Izayoi closed the door then turned to one of the maids that was standing by the door.

"Can you make us some tea and bring it to the gazebo?"

"Yes Izzy," the maid said with a bow before walking away from the two women.

"So what brings you by?" Izayoi asked as she motion Leiko to follow her.

"I'll tell you once we're situated," Leiko replied; Izayoi nodded in response.

Once Izayoi and Leiko got situated and Izayoi's maid placed their tea on the table and poured them a cup, they began to talk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Izayoi asked as she blew on her tea, before drinking it.

"Kagome," Leiko responded as she grabbed her cup.

"Okay, what about her?" Izayoi asked with a raised brow.

"She's giving Kikyo a hard time, emotionally and physically," Leiko replied.

"How so?" Izayoi asked.

"She's always beating on Kikyo and she's always flaunting her relationship with Inuyasha, knowing Kikyo's in love with him," Leiko explained.

"I see. But are you sure Kikyo doesn't influence what Kagome's does. Kagome wouldn't just hit Kikyo for any reason," Izayoi responded before taking a sip of her tea.

"So you're saying, this is Kikyo's fault?" Leiko asked with her eyebrows furrowed a little.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten that Kikyo used her powers to make Inuyasha sleep with her. Kagome could have done anything she wanted with her then. Kagome's just showing people that Inuyasha is hers," Izayoi replied.

"Well you can tell that little girl to stop acting like a child," Leiko demanded. Izayoi paused and placed her cup of the table.

"Look Leiko, whatever Kagome and Inuyasha do, are between Kagome and Inuyasha Not you, Kikyo, or Kikyo's friends. I can't and will not tell Kagome to stop what she is doing. If Kagome wants to kiss Inuyasha in his office while Kikyo is there, let her."

"You're defending the girl? Really Izayoi?" Leiko asked as she gave Izayoi a look.

"Yes really. Kagome is my daughter-in-law, my daughter. Kagome is a smart, independent, lovely woman. She is doing nothing wrong. She loves my son. Your daughter needs to leave them alone," Izayoi told her. Leiko stared at her for a second, before standing up and setting her cup down on the table.

"I see where you stand Izayoi," Leiko responded.

"I still want us to be friends Leiko. But if you can't respect my family, you can go," Izayoi replied. Leiko nodded and walked out the gazebo. Izayoi sighed as she took a sip of her tea.

"I really need more friends," She mumbled as she felt the wind blow in her hair.

**Two weeks later:**

**-With Kagome in Inuyasha-**

"Kami!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha's tongue licked around his pearl, his fingers were inside of her.

"So good," Kagome moan as her hands squeezed her breasts together. Inuyasha lightly bit her nub causing her juices to flow out.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smirked as he licked the juices away. He kissed her opening before taking his head from underneath her skirt. He leaned up and kissed her. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A minute later, he broke away from the kiss.

"I just came to ask, if you wanted hot fudge on your ice cream," Kagome said with a giggle as she got off the coffee table. Inuyasha chuckled as he stood up.

"Well, I would love hot fudge, but not on ice cream," Inuyasha responded as he pulled her close to him. Kagome giggled as she felt his boner through his blue sweatpants.

"I see. Why don't you go upstairs and I'll get the fudge," Kagome responded as she pinched his nipple through his white t-shirt, before getting out his arms and walking out the living room. Inuyasha smiled as walked out the room.

"Time to get laid."

**In the morning the next day:**

Inuyasha ran a claw finger down Kagome's sleeping face. He smirked when he noticed Kagome smile before opening her eyes.

"Hi," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

"Did I wake you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I was going to wake up in a few. I love the way your claws tickled me face," Kagome responded with a happy sigh. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head in response.

"I want to stay like this forever," Kagome mumbled as she kissed his tan chest.

"Me too," Inuyasha replied as he ran his hands up and down her back.

**-With Sesshomaru and Rin-**

"Sesshomaru?! Sesshy! Fluffy get your ass out here!" Rin yelled as she stood in the middle of the living room.

"What Rin? I have a headache," Sesshomaru responded as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" Sesshomaru replied as he looked up at her.

"My parents made me manager of their store," Rin said with a smile as she started to climb in his lap. She placed her knees on either side of his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Congrats," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Way to show you're excitement fluffy," Rin responded with a light glare.

"Sorry, let me make it up to you. Close your eyes," Sesshomaru replied. Rin gave him a look before doing as told. Rin felt Sesshomaru shift a little before he grabbed her left hand and slipped something on her left ring finger.

"Open your eyes," Sesshomaru stated. Rin open her eyes and looked down at her left ring finger. She gasped at what she saw. There was an rectangular diamond shaped six karat engagement ring on her left finger.

She looked up at Sesshomaru who was smiling.

"Is this? I mean-, Sesshomaru," Rin asked with a shock look on her face. Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"I guess catching Kagome's bouquet and garment actually meant we're getting married," Sesshomaru said with a smile. "Rin, will you marr-"

"Yes!" Rin shouted as she bounced up and down on his lap. She leaned up and kissed him, before pulling away and looking at her ring.

"You like it?"

"Love it," Rin responded with a smile.

"I love you," Rin told Sesshomaru.

"I love you too," Sesshomaru replied as he leaned up and kissed her.

"So when (kiss) are you (kiss) going to (kiss) mate me?" Rin mumbled between kisses as Sesshomaru played with the buttons on her shirt.

"Soon, very soon," he responded as he gave her a long passionate kiss. Rin smiled as she kissed him.

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha threw vanilla cake batter at her. Kagome was trying to teach Inuyasha how to cook a cake. However, this time Inuyasha wanted to play.

"You're not funny Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she threw a glass of water at him.

"Come here wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Kagome. Kagome squealed and ran out the kitchen and towards the door. She made it to the door, threw it open before running down the two little steps and making a left turn so she could run to the beach.

Once she made it to the beach, she stopped running and turned around. There was no Inuyasha.

"Inu-," Kagome started but was tackled into the sand. She flipped over and saw Inuyasha hovering above him.

"Hi," Kagome said cutely.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

Kagome giggled, rose up, and gave him a passionate kiss. Inuyasha broke the kiss and started to kiss down her chest when Kagome pushed him off of her. Inuyasha raised a brow and looked at her.

"I have to pee. Sorry," Kagome said before getting up and running into the house.

"Well that was a total mood killer," Inuyasha stated as he looked down at his boner. Inuyasha sighed and sat up in the said. He closed his eyes at the feeling of the cool air hitting his warm skin.

Inuyasha open his eyes when he felt Kagome shuffling through the sand. She walked towards him with a bowl and spoon in her hand.

"I got a snack before I came out," Kagome told him as she sat down in front of him, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Did you have a nice pee?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face. Kagome turned around and glared at him as she dipped her spoon into the bowl then put the ice cream covered spoon into her mouth.

"Shut up," Kagome responded as she took the spoon out her mouth. Inuyasha chuckled in response. Kagome dipped her spoon into the bowl and fed Inuyasha some ice cream.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow," Kagome stated.

"We don't have too. We can tell spend another week here, or month. Whatever you want Kagome," Inuyasha responded as he placed his face into her neck. Kagome giggled in response.

"You spoil me rotten sometimes," Kagome said as she placed the ice cream filled spoon into her mouth.

"You're my baby. Of course daddy's supposed to spoil his baby girl," Inuyasha retorted with a smirk.

"You sound like a pedophile," Kagome said as she placed her spoon in her bowl.

"Keh."

Kagome giggled as she placed her bowl to the side.

"This has been the best two weeks of my life," Kagome told him.

"Yes. Sex everyday and a half naked wife too, perfect two weeks," Inuyasha responded causing Kagome to smack him on his chest.

""I get hot in the middle of the night and don't feel like putting on pants the next day," Kagome responded with a smile.

"What was your favorite part of the whole honeymoon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Favorite part. Mmmm. I guess us making dinner and dessert every other day," Kagome replied with a giggle.

"I like that part too. My favorite part is when you dressed up as a cop and 'arrested' me," Inuyasha retorted as he nipped on ear.

"I love that part," Kagome said with a smile. "I didn't get to wear that many costumes."

"You only wore the chef's, cop, pirate, and maid costume," Inuyasha pointed as he rubbed Kagome's shoulders when he notice her shiver.

"Maybe I can wear the rest of them when we get back," Kagome replied with a smirk. "I had some lingerie too."

"Kagome," Inuyasha groan. "You're going to make me want to take you in the sand again."

"Sorry," Kagome responded in a baby voice. There was a pause as Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed her arms.

"In a few. I just want to stay out here, in your arms," Kagome said as she laid her head on his chest. Inuyasha nodded as he placed his chin on top of her head as they watched stars in the sky.

**:::::::::**

"I don't want to go," Kagome complained as she zipped up her shoulder bag.

"I know I don't want to go either," Inuyasha responded as he zipped up one of their suitcases. Kagome let out a huff as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked to their dresser. She frowned at herself in the mirror.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm."

"Does it look like I gain weight?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"No?" Inuyasha responded carefully.

"No? Are you being serious?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied unsurely. Before Kagome could ask another question their limo driver honked his horn.

"Thank goodness," Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed their suitcase.

"Time to go Kagome," Inuyasha said as he started to roll their suitcases to the door.

"Okay. I'll be down there in a few. Are you sure we don't have to clean up the place?" Kagome asked as she walked towards their messy bed and placed her shoulder bag on her shoulder.

"Positive. I'll call someone to clean it while we're on the plane," Inuyasha responded. Kagome nodded as she watched her husband walk out the room.

"We are so coming back here," Kagome stated with a smile as she looked around the room. She was about to leave the room when something caught her eye.

"There you are," Kagome said as she walked to the right side of the bed, bent down, and picked up the bag of condoms.

"I was looking all over for you," Kagome mumbled as she put the bag into her shoulder bag.

"If Inuyasha used one of you while I was fertile, we both will be in big, big trouble," Kagome stated with a laugh as she walked out the room.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**Lizzy-Fan201488**

**Godschildtweety**

**gaarasmistress39**

**Guest**

**Layla347**

**animerks**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you.**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' and 'First love'. **

**I'm so excited this week. My birthday is in 2 days (the 14). So happy about that.**

**I'm still confused in my Chinese class though. Lol. : P**

**Sorry for the late update….was going to post it earlier, but got lazy and busy.**

**Preview:**

_**"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked as she watched her friend do sit ups on a blue mat.  
>"I've gain five pounds since my honeymoon. It might be ten next week," Kagome replied as she did another sit up.<br>"Okay then," Sango responded before walking out the living room and into the kitchen where the women were at.  
>"Hey Rin, hello Abi and Kaede," Sango said as she took a seat next to Rin. They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.<br>"Hey," Rin responded.  
>"Hello Sango," Abi and Kaede stated.<br>"How long has Kagome been exercising?" Sango asked.  
>"For an hour now. Was she still using the dumbbells when you saw her?" Rin asked as she took a sip of her coffee.<br>"No, she was doing sit-ups," Sango replied. The women nodded in response.  
>"So how was the doctor visit? Is there a bun in the oven?" Rin asked with a smirk.<br>"No. Not yet, but Miroku and I are still trying," Sango responded with a smile. Rin nodded in response.  
>"How long is Inuyasha going to be out on this business trip?" Rin asked.<br>"Another week," Abi replied before drinking the rest of her coffee.  
>There was a moment of silence before they heard a crash.<br>"What was that?" Kaede asked as her and Abi got up and walked out the kitchen. The girls followed the Abi and Kaede who were walking to the living room. When they made it to the living room they all gasped in horror and shock.  
>"Oh my God! Kagome!" Rin shouted in terror as Kagome laid on the floor with blood dripping out her head and the front of her pants.<strong>_

_**That's all folks. What happen to Kagome? Why is she bleeding? Is she going to be okay? We shall see.**_

**Until next time**

**Bye^-^**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Hope

"Home at last!" Kagome shouted with a grin on her face.

"Happy, the honeymoon was over?" Inuyasha asked as two of their maids walked passed them to put their suitcases in their room.

"Hardly," Kagome stated as she turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband. "We could have stayed another week. Sango and Miroku left to go visit his grandfather. And Rin and Sesshomaru left to go visit Rin's sick aunt."

"So it's just you and me, I see," Inuyasha responded as he bented down and kissed her. Kagome smiled as she continued to kiss her husband. Inuyasha raised a hand to close the door, before leaning against it.

"Mmm,"

"We have to stop," Kagome stated as Inuyasha started to kiss her neck.

"No, we don't," Inuyasha stated as he sweeped her from underneath her feet. (he's holding her bridal style) Kagome squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha sprinted up the stairs.

**:::::**

"I love waking up to you," Kagome mumbled against Inuyasha's bare, sweaty chest. Inuyasha smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Get some sleep kitten," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded in response. She gave him a kiss on the chest, before closing her eyes.

Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's bare back for ten minutes, before his phone started ringing. Inuyasha sighed as he reached over Kagome to grab his phone from off the night stand.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said. Kagome open her eyes and started to draw circles on his chest.

"Really?" Inuyasha said as he stopped rubbing Kagome's back.

"No, it's not a problem. I'll be there next week," Inuyasha responded. Kagome kissed her name that was on his chest.

"Miroku and Sesshomaru too? Was it that bad?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rubbed his chest when she saw her husband frown and furrow his eyebrows together.

"I see. We'll be there next week," Inuyasha responded.

"Okay," Inuyasha replied as before hanging.

"Oh my fucking Kami!" Inuyasha yelled as threw his phone behind Kagome.

"What's wrong daddy?" Kagome asked as she kissed his chest.

"Someone broke into one of my offices in France. They took some of my important documents and killed a dozen of my men," Inuyasha told her. "They also broke into one of Sesshomaru and Miroku's offices."

"It's going to be okay Yashie. You'll find this guy or woman and make the pay," Kagome said as she leaned up and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed her back.

A minute later, they separared for air.

"You know I love you, right?" Inuyasha mumbled against her lips.

"Yes. And love you too," Kagome responded with a smile. Inuyasha smirked as he laid Kagome on her back and hovered over her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha began to shower her neck with kisses.

**:The Next day:**

"We have to open up our wedding presents," Kagome said before taking a sip of her orange juice. Inuyasha nodded as he ate the last piece of his bagel.

"Yuuko, do you know where Izzy or my mom put our wedding presents?" Kagome asked as she looked at a woman with brown hair who was washing their dirty dishes.

"Yes. They put them in the living room," Yuuko responded.

"That makes sense," Kagome stated as she jumped off one of the bar stools and walked out the kitchen. Inuyasha drank the last of his milk, before following after his wife.

"We got a lot of wedding gifts," Kagome stated as Inuyasha walked into the living room. There were many boxes littered around the living room, on the floor, couch, and tables. All the cards were sitting on the coffee table.

"Do you want to open them all right now or half now and half later?" Kagome question as she sat on the couch.

"Half now and half later," Inuyasha responded as he sat down next to her.

"Well let's get to work," Kagome said as she clapped her hands together.

**::::**

After ten ninutes of opening up presents, green, white, red, and black wrapping paper littered the hard wood floor. Kagome told Inuyasha to open the cards while she open the presents since Inuyasha didn't really cherish the presents that were given to them.

"This is pretty," Kagome stated as she showed Inuyasha a white vase with pink cherry blossoms at the bottom.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he glanced at the vase, before sliding a claw finger underneath a envelope that his aunt had given him. He pulled out the blank card from inside the envelope and open it.

"Congratulations you two. Hope you share many years of hapiness," Inuyasha read off as he picked up the check for 1,000 dollars.

"That was very nice of her," Kagome responded as she placed the vase on the table before grabbing another decorated box.

"So is like all your family in the mafia?" Kagome asked as she grabbed the scissors off the coffee table.

"Kinda, well yeah. Pretty much," Inuyasha responded as he placed the check back into the card, closed it, and set the card and open envelope on the coffee table. He grabbed another envelope and began to open it.

"Ohhh," Kagome responded as she open the box. Inside the box was ten black towels with Kagome and Inuyasha's name written in white cursive letters in the middle.

"Thank you Uncle Takoto," Kagome said, before showing Inuyasha the towels then putting the towels back into the box

"If another one of your uncles or cousins put another condom in a envelope, I'm done with your entire family," Inuyasha said as he showed Kagome the card and condom attached to it at the bottom.

Kagome laughed as she read the card, before picking up another box. Inuyasha set the card on the coffee table, before grabbing another card.

"Whoa," Inuyasha said as he read the card over.

"What?" Kagome asked as she leaned over his shoulder. "Whoa!"

"I know," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. His father's youngest brother has brought him a jet. He read over the rest of the instructions, before handing the card to Kagome. Kagome read over the card before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Have I told you how much I love your family," Kagome stated as she leaned up and kissed him. Inuyasha chuckled as he kissed her back.

"I love your crazy family too," Inuyasha mumbled against her lips. Kagome giggled before leaning off of him and going to open more presents.

**::::::**

Inuyasha and Kagome open half of their wedding presents in the morning, took a break then finished opening the other half after they had dinner.

"I'm so sleepy," Kagome said as she collapsed on their bed. Inuyasha chuckled as he laid down on the bed next to her.

He looked over at his wife and saw that she was already sleep. He smiled as he tucked her into bed.

"My queen," Inuyasha mumbled as he bent down and kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, he saw Kagome smile a little.

**::::An hour later:::::**

Flush!

"Uhhh. I guess I shouldn't have eaten that sushi that was in the refrigerator. Kami knows how long it's been in there," Kagome mumbled as she walked to the sink and started to brush her teeth.

'This is the second time since we got back, that I've thrown up,' Kagome thought as she spat the toothpaste in her mouth, into the sink.

Once she was done brushing her teeth, she walked back to the bedroom.

"What's wrong baby?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome got into bed and snuggled into his chest.

"My stomach's hurting," Kagome responded as Inuyasha kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmm. Do you want something to eat?" Inuyasha asked as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Not now," Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha nodded as he rubbed circles on her stomach. Kagome let out a sigh as she tried to go back to sleep, but the right side of her stomach kept on hurting.

**::Monday:::**

Kagome and Inuyasha enjoyed their week alone together; they barely left the house. They only left the house to walk Ash or visit their family which that had dinner with on Saturday and Sunday.

Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru had came back on Saturday night but Sesshomaru and Miroku had to pack again when Inuyasha told them what happen early on that week.

Today, the girls were sending their men off to France.

"Do you have to go?" Kagome asked with a pout as Inuyasha walked down the stairs with a big suitcase in his hand and a duffle bag on his shoulders. Kagome had packed all his stuff while Inuyasha got all his important papers. They were taking his jet that he had gotten from his uncle.

Inuyasha chuckled as he walked towards the door, but stopped in front of the living room door. He set his stuff down before turning to face Kagome.

"So Kikyo isn't going with you guys?" Kagome asked as she looked at her husband, before straighting his blue tie.

"Nope. Just me and the guys," Inuyasha told her.

"Good," Kagome said as she took her hands off his tie. Inuyasha smirked before getting on his knees and talking to Kagome's stomach.

"You stop bothering mommy you hear," Inuyasha stated with a smile. Kagome's stomach has been hurting and growling last week. She had in total, thrown up five times the previous week.

"Shut the fuck up Inuyasha. I'm not fucking pregnant. Stupid prick," Kagome said with a pout. Inuyasha chuckled as he stood up.

"We can change that you know," Inuyasha responded as he started placing kisses on her neck.

"We agreed that we wanted to wait," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha hands started to wonder up her shirt.

"True, but we can always pratice," Inuyasha stated as he grabbed her her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Kagome squealed as before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought (kiss) your flight( kiss) was in two (kiss) hours," Kagome mumbled in between kisses.

"I can (kiss) be late. It's my (kiss) jet," Inuyasha responded as he walked them to the staircase.

"What about (kiss) Miroku and (kiss) Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"They can wait," Inuyasha responded before giving her a long passionate kiss. Kagome moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

A minute later, he separated from the kiss befoe rushing up the stairs. Kagome's squeals and laughter were heard from around the house.

**:::::**

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to kill me," Miroku said as he tied his purple tie. Sango giggled as she grabbed her light pink robe and wrapped it around herself to cover her nake body.

"You can tell them that it was my fault," Sango stated with a smirk as she stood behind him. Miroku smirked as he finished tying his tie before turning around to face his wife.

"I'll tell them that, while they're kicking my ass for being late," Miroku told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I have an doctors appointment tomorrow," Sango told him.

"Kami, I forgot about that," Miroku responded.

"It's okay. It's just a check up and to see when I am fertile," Sango replied.

"You don't think your with my child now?" Miroku asked as he played with the ties to her robe.

"Nope," Sango responded with a sigh.

"Just be patient. It will happen soon love," Miroku told her as he bent down and kissed her. Sango relaxed her body against his.

A minute later, he pulled away.

"I'll be patient. Very patient." Sango said with a grin. Miroku chuckled, before bending down and kissing her again.

**:::::::::**

"Do you have to go?" Rin whined as she drew circles on Sesshomaru's bare chest.

"Yes. I should have been gone ten minutes ago," Sesshomaru responded as he ran a claw hand down her bare back. Rin shivered at the contact.

"I guess I'll see the girls tomorrow. I can't wait to tell them that I'm engaged! We can even get started on planning the wedding," Rin squealed as she snuggled up on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru chuckled in response. He sighed as he looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"I should be getting ready," Sesshomaru stated. Rin pouted but nodded. Sesshomaru bent down and gave Rin a peck on the lips, before getting out of bed. Rin smiled as she watched Sesshomaru's naked body walk to the bathroom.

"And he's all mine," Rin said before she started giggling. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he turned on the shower.

**::::::**

"I have to go," Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome brought his face down for another kiss.

"No. Don't go. Make love to me again," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha pushed her against a wall.

"You want me to make love to you again, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he raised his hands up and pulled down Kagome's long black skirt and white panties. He quickly un buckle his pants and pulled them down along with his blue boxer.

Kagome moan as Inuyasha grabbed her legs and placed them around his hips before slipping inside of her.

"Ohhh!"

"You like it don't you?" Inuyasha panted against Kagome's ear.

"Yes! Yes!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha thrusted harder and faster inside her. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders as Inyasha dropped one of her legs.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Kami!"

"Kami, I'm going miss, fuck, you," Inuyasha panted as he pounded harder into Kagome. Kagome threw her head back, bit her lip, and tighten her grip on Inuyasha's shoulder in pleasure.

"Ahhh! I'm cumming me! I cu-ahhhh!" Kagome screamed as she exploded on his cock. She collapsed against the wall as Inuyasha continued to thrust inside of her.

"So fucking tight. So fucking wet!" Inuyasha growled as he thrusted inside her one more time, before spraying his seeds inside of her.

Inuyasha groaned as he collapsed against her. Kagome and Inuyasha tried to catch their breaths as they looked into each other eyes.

"I still want you," Kagome panted with a smile.

"Who's the horny dog now," Inuyasha responded as he stepped out his pants and boxers. Kagome giggled as he wrapped her other leg around his waist again before walking them back to their bedroom.

**:::::**

"Bye," Kagome said with a pouty lip.

"Is my baby going to miss me?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up his suitcase. Kagome nodded in response. "Come here."

Kagome looked away, before walking into his open arms.

"I'm going to miss you," Kagome mumbled.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. I'm sorry I have to go so soon. I didn't want to do this but-"

"Duty calls," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded with a sigh. " I don't want you to think I'm choosing work over you again. Because I'm not."

"I know you aren't," Kagome told him truthfully. Inuyasha nodded before bending down and giving her a passionate kiss. Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A minute later, they pulled away for air. Inuyasha leaned his head against hers as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Love you."

"I love you too," Kagome responded with a smile. Inuyasha smirked as he hugged her, before unwrapping himself from her and opening the door to the house.

"I'll call you later on tonight," Inuyasha stated.

"Okay," Kagome responded with a nod. Inuyasha nodded before walking out the house with his big suitcase in hand and duffle bag on his shoulder.

Kagome watched her mate get in the limo and drive off before closing the door.

"Ahh!" Kagome shouted as pain shot up in the right side of her stomach. She leaned against the door for a second, before feeling very sick.

"Maybe I should go lay down," Kagome mumbled as she stumbled to the living room.

She laid on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Maybe I should call mama," Kagome mumbled before falling asleep.

:::::

"Am I early? Or what?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as Sesshomaru and Miroku got out their limo.

"Or what," Miroku responded as the limo driver handed him his suitcase and duffle bag. Inuyasha chuckled as they started to walk to the stairs of the jet.

"So which one of our uncle gave you the jet?" Sesshomaru asked as he adjusted the straps on his blue duffle bag.

"Uncle Hiroshi," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Sesshomaru and Miroku nodded in response.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile on his face.

"If you must know, it was excellent," Inuyasha responded as a flight attendent directed them to Inuyasha's jet.

"That's good. What you guys do?" Miroku questioned as Inuyasha started to walk up the stairs to the jet. Sesshomaru smacked Miroku on the back of the head before walking up the stairs.

"What? I just wanted to know what they did," Miroku defended.

"What do you think they did?" Sesshomaru asked as he paused in his step and looked at Miroku.

"Talk about their feelings," Miroku responded. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned around to look at Miroku, before Sesshomaru raised his foot up and kicked Miroku causing him to lose his balance and fall down the stairs.

"You guys!" Miroku complain as he grabbed his aching head.

**::::::::**

"Five pounds! Really?! I need to stop eating those late night snacks," Kagome said as she got off the scale. She let out a sigh as she walked out the bathroom and into her bedroom and to her bed.

"I'm fat," Kagome mumbled as she stuffed her face in her red pillow. She screamed into it, before turning around to lie on her back. She closed her eyes for a minute, but her ringing cell phone interrupted her from going to sleep. She sighed as she reached over to grab it.

"Hello," Kagome mumbled as she lay back on her back.

"Hello to you to beautiful," Inuyasha responded causing Kagome to blush and smile.

"What are you up to daddy?" Kagome asked as she straightens out her purple tank top.

"Nothing. Just woke up from a nap," Inuyasha replied with a yawn.

"What did you dream about?" Kagome asked as she played with her hair.

"My sexy wife moaning while I pleasure her body," Inuyasha stated with a grin on his face.

"Really?" Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"Yup, her hair was sprayed around her, she had sweat running down her body, and-"Inuyasha started but stopped when Kagome interrupted him.

"Stop, you're making me wet," Kagome responded with a pout on her face.

"Sorry baby, it's just what I dreamt about," Inuyasha retorted with a grin.

"Anyway, Inuyasha, I gain five pounds in three weeks," Kagome stated.

"So," Inuyasha responded.

"So, Inu. I'm getting fat," Kagome whined.

"Do you want me to come back home to punish you for calling yourself fat? Because I will. You're not fat, overweight, or whatever you want to call it. Even if you gain some weight. I love you no matter your shape or size," Inuyasha told her truthfully. Kagome smiled in response.

"I love you so much," Kagome stated.

"I love you more," Inuyasha responded.

"No, I love you more," Kagome said with a giggle.

"No, I love you more," Inuyasha replied with a chuckle.

"Not as much as I love you," Kagome told him.

"No way," Inuyasha retorted.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Are we really fighting over who loves the other the most?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," Kagome responded with a giggle.

"Something is wrong with us," Inuyasha told her.

"Yes there is," Kagome replied with a laugh. Inuyasha laughed along with her. After a couple of minutes of laughing, they finally controlled themselves.

"How are you feeling? Is your stomach hurting?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. But I did catch a fever early," Kagome said as she placed her hand on her head. "But it's gone now."

"Ohhh. I think you should call your mom to schedule a check up," Inuyasha told her as he sat up in his bed.

"I already did," Kagome responded as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Good," Inuyasha responded.

"What time is it there?" Kagome asked as Ash jumped into the bed.

"Uhhh, four o' clock," Inuyasha replied as he glanced at the clock.

"It's eleven o' clock here," Kagome responded as she ran her hands through Ash's mane. "Are you going to buy me something?"

Inuyasha let out a laugh before responding. "Maybe, if you're a good girl."

"I'm always good Inuyasha," Kagome purred into the phone. Inuyasha shifted a little, before clearing her throat.

"Right," Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled in response."I love you."

"I love you too," Kagome responded. Inuyasha smiled and stood up.

"I have to go Kagome, I have a meeting in a hour. But I'll call you tomorrow morning, okay?" Inuyasha told her as he sat up in his bed.

"Okay. Love you Yash."

"Love you too kitten. Bye."

"Bye," Kagome said before hanging up. She smiled as she laid her phone on her chest.

"I love him so much and he loves me."

Ash barked in agreenment. Kagome laughed as she continued to run her fingers through his mane.

**::The Next Day::**

"Hello," Kagome stated as she opens the door wearing a red sports bra and black basketball shorts.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in forever," Rin squealed as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was amazing. Everything was perfect," Kagome responded as she hugged Rin back.

"That's good. I also have good news," Rin told her with a smile as she unwrapped her arms from around her.

"What is it?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I'll tell you when Sango gets here," Rin responded causing Kagome to pout.

"Fine," Kagome replied, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Kagome are you okay?" Rin asked when she noticed Kagome get pale.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling myself these couple of days. But mama's coming over to check on me," Kagome responded. "Do you want some coffee? I think Abi or Kaede made some a few minutes ago."

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to do some excerise," Kagome told her with a smile. Rin looked at Kagome for a second before nodding.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Rin said with a grin. Kagome nodded as she closed the front door. Kagome turned around and watched as Rin skipped to the kitchen.

"Something's wrong with that girl," Kagome mumbled with a giggle.

**:::::Ten minites later::::::::**

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked as she watched her friend do sit ups on a blue mat.

"I've gain five pounds since my honeymoon. It might be ten next week," Kagome replied as she did another sit up.

"Okay then," Sango responded before walking out the living room and into the kitchen where the women were at.

"Hey Rin, hello Abi and Kaede," Sango said as she took a seat next to Rin. They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hey," Rin responded.

"Hello Sango," Abi and Kaede stated.

"How long has Kagome been exercising?" Sango asked.

"For an hour now. Was she still using the dumbbells when you saw her?" Rin asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No, she was doing sit-ups," Sango replied. The women nodded in response.

"Where did you just come from? You look so happy, excited," Rin asked.

"I had a doctor's visit," Sango responded.

"How did it go? Is there a bun in the oven?" Rin asked with a smirk as she put a hand on Sango's stomach.

"No. Not yet, but Miroku and I are still trying. The doctor did tell me the days I am most fertile. So that was exciting to know," Sango responded with a smile. Rin nodded in response as she took her hand off Sango's stomach.

"How long are Inuyasha and the guys going to be out on their business trip, again?" Rin asked.

"Another week," Sango replied. There was a moment of silence before they heard a crash.

"What was that?" Kaede asked as her and Abi got up and walked out the kitchen. The girls followed Abi and Kaede who were walking to the living room. When they made it to the living room they all gasped in horror and shock.

"Oh my God! Kagome!" Rin shouted in terror as Kagome laid on the floor with blood dripping out her head and the front of her pants.

"I'm calling the ambulance," Sango said quickly as she took her phone out. Rin, Kaede, and Abi checked Kagome.

"Why is she bleeding?" Rin asked as Sango talked to the 9-1-1 operator.

"She must have hit her head on the coffee table, but I don't know why she's bleeding from down there," Kaede said.

"The ambulance is on their way. Why is she bleeding down there?" Sango asked as tears formed in her eyes. The blood began to pour onto the floor. Some of the maids and cooks watched the scene. They began to call the ambulance and police themselves.

"You don't think," Kaede stated as she looked at Abi.

"No, she couldn't be," Abi said."She did have morning sickness and gain weight," Kaede responded. "What's happening? What do you think is going on?!" Sango shouted as she looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome maybe going through a miscarriage," Kaede stated as someone rang the doorbell. One of the maids rushed to get it as Sango and Rin froze.

"Miscarriage? So you're saying Kagome, she was, Oh my gosh!" Rin stated as she placed a hand on her mouth.

"What's going- Kagome!" Korari shouted as she rushed towards her daughter.

"Stay back," Korari ordered as she bent down and examine her daughter's body. Abi, Kaede, and Rin stepped back as Korari placed her head on Kagome's chest.

"She's still breathing," Korari mumbled.

"Mrs. Higurashi, we think Kagome might be pregnant," Abi stated as Korari was about to move Kagome's head.

"What?" Korari asked with shock in her voice.

"She's bleeding from down there, and, we , I," Sango stuttered as tears ran down her face. Korari looked down, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kagome," Korari whispered as she looked at her daughter's unconscious form.

"I can't move her. The baby may still be a live. Can someone give me a towel?" Korari asked as she turned towards the people behind her. One of the maids nodded as she rushed away from the entrance of the living room. A minute later, the maid returned and handed Korari a white hand towel. Korari took the towel and placed it on the part of Kagome's head, where the blood was pouring out of. She put pleasure on it, to stop the bleeding.

"When is the ambulance coming?" Korari asked.

Knock Knock!

Rin ran out the room and towards the door. She open the door revealing three paramedics.

"Where is Mrs. Takahashi?" The tall blonde hair man asked as he walked into the room.

"Follow me," Rin demanded as she turned around and quickly walked to the living room.

When the paramedics ran into the living room, they immeditaly ran to Kagome and Korari. Korari moved a little so the paramedics can look over her duaghter; she continued to put pressure on Kagome's head.

"How old is she?" The blonde hair man asked.

"18, she will be 19 next week, on Saturday," Korari responded as the female paramedic took over Korari's position.

"How long has she been married?" The blonde hair man asked as he open Kagome's eyelids and flashed a light into her eyes. The woman told the other man in the group to get the gurney.

"Three weeks now," Rin responded.

"Is there anything, medical wise that we should know about. Like diabetes, aids?"

"She has asthma, but it isn't anything bad. She hasn't had an asthma attack in years," Korari responded. The man nodded as the man with short black hair rushed into the room with the gurney

"Is she pregnant?" The woman asked as the blonde hair man checked Kagome's pulse.

"We think so, but we're not positive," Abi told her.

"She has gain weight though, I think five pounds," Rin stated.

"And she has been sick lately," Korari said. "She was calling me to check up on her. I know she said something about the right side of her stomach was hurting."

The paramedics nodded before turning back to Kagome.

"Hand me the neck brace," the female paramedic demanded. The black hair man who got the stretcher nodded and handed it to her. The two paramedics examine Kagome for a couple more minutes, before deciding to put her on the gurney.

"One, two, three," the blonde hair human man said as the black hair man and he raised Kagome up and set her on the gurney. They strapped her on it, before slowly rolling her out the room.

"We're taking her to Sogo hospital. We have room for one extra person," the female paramedic told them.

"Mom, you go. We'll just be in the way," Sango told Korari. Korari nodded before quickly following the female paramedic out the room.

"We can go in my car," Sango said as she took the keys out her pocket.

"I'll drive. I'm sure you have calls to make," Abi told her as she grabbed Sango's keys then ran out the room to get her purse.

"Get back to work," Kaede told the women who were standing by the entrance of the living room.

"Is Kagome going to be okay?" Botan asked as she looked at Kaede.

"Kagome will be fine. She is a strong woman. We will tell you later, when we get an update," Kaede said as Sango and Rin walked around the maids and cooks. The staff nodded before turning around and getting back to work.

Kaede grabbed her purse, before getting inside Sango's car. As soon as Kaede closed the door, Abi started to drive to the hospital.

"I'm calling Inuyasha," Sango told Rin as she pressed Kagome's phone to her ear.

"I'll call Izayoi," Rin responded. Sango nodded as she waited for Inuyasha to pick up.

"Come on Inuyasha, pick up," Sango mumbled as Rin took out her phone.

"Hey baby. Did you miss daddy?" Inuyasha's deep voice asked as he walked out his bedroom and to his kitchen.

"Inuyasha, it's me Sango. You have to get back to Japan now," Sango demanded as Rin dialed Izayoi's number.

"Why? What's wrong? Why are you calling me from Kagome's phone?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped walking.

"It's Kagome. She passed out and hit her head. Inuyasha, Kagome might be pregnant," Sango said as she placed a hand over her mouth. Inuyasha froze.

"She's might what?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Pregnant. But she might have lost the baby," Sango stated as she looked out the window.

"What? How the fuck did she lose the baby. You can't lose a baby unless," Inuyasha started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"She had miscarriage," Sango finished for him.

"Are, are you su-re?" Inuyasha questioned as he leaned against the wall; he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"No. But Inuyasha, there was so much blood. I-"

"I'll be back in Japan in a few hours," Inuyasha stated as he ran out his hotel suite.

"Inu-," Sango started but Inuyasha already hanged up.

**-With Rin-**

"Hello Rin," Izayoi said with a smile as she flipped through a magazine. "How are you?"

"Izzy, you have to go to Sogo hospital now," Rin said as Abi stopped at a stop light.

Why? What's wrong?" Izayoi asked as she got off the couch as Inu No Taisho walked into the living room with his briefcase in hand.

"It's Kagome. She's unconscious and Izayoi, there was blood everywhere," Rin stated as the light turned green and Abi drove again.

"Oh my Kami! Inu No Taisho and I are on our way," Izayoi stated as she pushed her mate out the room.

"Okay Izayoi," Rin responded before hanging up.

"I hope Kagome is okay." Rin heard Sango say. Rin wrapped her arms around Sango as Sango continued to make calls.

**:::::**

"What happen?" Izayoi asked as she rushed into the emergency room. Sango, Abi, Rin, and Kaede have been waiting in the emergency room for ten minutes to get an update about Kagome.

"I don't know. We heard a crash then saw Kagome on the floor, bleeding," Rin told Izayoi asked as she wrapped her arms around her.

Inu No Taisho walked towards the women with a concern look on his face.

"Sango dear, are you okay?" Izayoi asked as she rubbed Rin's back.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Kagome," Sango responded. Izayoi nodded as her, her husband, and Rin took a seat.

A couple of minutes later, Korari walked out from behind the emergency room doors.

"How's Kagome? Is she okay?" Sango asked as she stood up; Korari spotted her family then rushed towards them wearing blue hospital scrubs with a clipboard in her hands. Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, Rin, Abi, and Kaede stood up also.

"Kagome appendix burst, she will be to surgery in ten minutes," Korari stated as she looked through the papers on her clipboard.

"So the bleeding wasn't from a miscarriage, but from her appendix bursting?" Sango questioned with a raised brow.

"We are not quite positive what caused the bleeding, but once we open Kagome up, we might be able see what caused it," Korari responded as she continued to flip through the papers on her clipboard.

"So Kagome's not pregnant? That's good right?" Rin asked as she looked at Korari while wiping her eyes.

"Rig-. Wait no," Korari said as she read over a line in her papers.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she looked at Korari.

"Kagome is pregnant. Ohh Kami. This might be bad," Korari replied with sadness and horror on her face. They all froze.

"Kagome's pregnant," Izayoi said slowly as she looked at her mate.

"Kagome," Rin whispered.

"Why, why would that be a bad thing?" Sango asked as Kaede hugged her.

"Kagome's in an early stage of pregnancy. She has a high risk at losing the baby. It's a miracle she didn't lose the baby when she fell. But the fetus isn't very strong and right now, with the condition she is in, any sudden or harsh moments may cause her to actually go through a miscarriage. We have to be very careful during surgery," Korari explained as she looked at the people in front of her. (Idk if that true... I'm not a doctor. Not planning to be one anyway. lol.)

"How far along is she?" Izayoi asked her as Inu No Taisho rubbed her back.

"Ummm, three weeks," Korari responded as she looked down at the papers.

"During her honeymoon," Rin mumbled. Sango nodded in response.

"Can we go see her? Is she awake?" Rin asked.

"Yes you can see here and she may be awake. But as I said, be careful and gentle with her," Korari said as she looked at the clock. "I have to prepare surgery; I'll see you guys later today. Did you girls call Manko and Tama for me?"

"Yes," Sango responded with a nod.

"Thank you. I already called Naraku, Hana, and Sota. Can you girls call the rest of the family. I think Kai is still here," Korari stated as she handed Sango her phone. Sango and Rin nodded in response.

"Kagome is in room A1. We will be starting surgery in a few," Korari told them with a nod, before turning around and walking away.

The girls rushed to Kagome's room. They stood outside her door to catch their breath, before Rin slide the door open and walked in.

Kagome is laying on a hospital bed with a neck brace around her neck. There was a white guaze wrapped around her head. She was wearing a white hospital gown that stopped a little above of her knee. There are many wires connecting to Kagome's arms, stomach, and nose.

"Hi," Kagome said as she open her eyes when she heard the door slide open.

"Kagome! Are you okay? I mean, I know you're not, but-" Rin rambled on as Sango and she rushed to Kagome's side.

"I think they gave me some pain medicine or something. I can't feel anything from my neck down," Kagome mumbled as Sango moved some hair from her face.

"Where's mom?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"Preparing for surgery dear," Izayoi responded as she walked into the room.

"Why? I thought she had the day off," Kagome replied as Manko rushed into the room.

"Kagome, are you okay? What happen?" Manko asked as he stood next to Sango who was standing on the right side of Kagome's bed.

"I'm okay. I was doing exercise and I stood up to go get a glass of water, but I felt dizzy and that's all I remember," Kagome stated as her head began to hurt again.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Manko asked as he looked at Sango who started dialing numbers into her phone.

"Business trip," Kagome responded as Inu No Taisho walked into the room.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said as Sango put her phone on speaker.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled happily. Sango smiled and looked at Rin who notice Kagome was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up in his seat.

"Baby?" Kagome weakly questioned.

"The baby is okay, but Kagome, your appendix bursted. Your about to go to surgery in a few," Sango said calmly and slowly.

"Okay," Kagome responded as her eyes started to close. She let out a little giggle causing the family to smile. "Inuyasha."

"Yes," Inuyasha replied quickly.

"You were right. I am pregnant," Kagome told him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded with a grin himself.

"We're going to be-," Kagome started to say but stopped all of a sudden. The family look at Kagome to continue but froze when Kagome's heart monitor started to go flat.

Beeeeep! Beeeeeeeeep!

"Kagome!" Rin shouted as nurses and doctors rushed into the room.

"Something isn't right!" A nurse shouted.

"We have to start surgery now!" A doctor yelled as they unhooked Kagome from the wires and started to push her out the room.

"Sango! What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up.

"I don't know Inuyasha. I just don't know," Sango stated as tears ran down her face.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Abby3**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Amari**

**shiinalover101**

**Kagz419**

**Lizzy-Fan201488**

**AllyTheRipper**

**Godschildtweety**

**gaarasmistress39**

**Warm-Amber92**

**yonkeya**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you.**

**Yay! We reached a 100 favorites. Claps and cookies for all of ya! Thank you^-^.**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Vote, vote, vote! On my poll, poll, poll! It's for Secretary to Wife.**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' and 'First love'. **

**My Chinese class end next week... I know a lot of Chinese^-^.**

**P.s. shiinalover101 I need to talk to you.. aka need to give you your reward for answering the challenge from Secretary to Wife.**

***If you answer the challenge from Secretary to Wife and I didn't messgae you yet, please message me...**

**Preview:**

_**"How's the baby?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's flat stomach.**_

_**"Inuyasha, what happen to my baby? Tell me!" Kagome yelled as tears formed in her eyes. **_

_**"Kagome clam down," Inuyasha stated as he looked her in the eyes.**_

_**"No tell me what happen? Is the the baby okay?" Kagome asked as she tried to sit up, but Inuyasha lightly push her down.**_

_**"Kagome, the baby is-**_"

**Don't kill me... Okay.. I still have many chapters and stories to write. lol. : D.**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye^-^**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Escape

"Calm down Naraku," Muso states while gripping the seat belt as Naraku speeds down the street.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How the fucking hell do you expect me to calm down when my sister is in the hospital and I don't know why," Naraku growls as he speeds through a stop sign.

"I know you're worried and scared, we are too. But you need to calm down before you get a ticket or cause a car accident," Kagura responded as she rubs his shoulders from the back seat. Naraku let out a sigh as he reduces his speed a little.

"Well at least we know it wasn't anything mafia or gang related," Muso says as Naraku stops at a red light.

"Yeah, because if it was, heads will be rolling," Naraku mumbles.

**::::::::::::**

"Inuyasha's mate is in the hospital," Garamaru states as he place his feet on his desk.

"Reason?" Daija questions as his brother looks at a map of Inuyasha's property.

"Unknown to us, for now. I'll get my people to find out," Garamaru responded before grabbing his phone.

**:::::::**

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouts as he clenches his hands into fist.

"What? What happen? Is Kagome okay?" Miroku asks as he looks at his friend.

"I don't know. Kagome's heart monitor went off while she was talking then the doctors and nurses rushed her out for surgery," Inuyasha growls as he places his head in between his knees.

Miroku looks at Sesshomaru who was dialing numbers into his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Bankotsu, Koga, and Jaken. Knowing Garamaru, he will try to pull something," Sesshomaru mumbles as Bankotsu picks up. Miroku nodded in response. 'I hope Kagome's okay,' Miroku thought as he looks at his friend.

**-Four hours later-**

"Shouldn't they be done by now?" Sango asks as she pace in front of Sota, Tama, and Hana.

"I'm sure they're working the best and fastest they can dear," Izayoi tells her as Inu No Taisho rubs her shoulders. Naraku and Sota remain quiet as their girlfriends comfort them.

"Inuyasha should be here in a few hours," Manko states as he runs a hand down his face. Rin nods as she leans against Abi's shoulder.

Ring Ding Ding Dong!

Sango sighs as she grabs her phone from her back pocket.

"Hello."

"Sango, what hospital are you guys at?" Inuyasha asks as he looks out the window of his jet.

"Sogo hospital. Why?" Sango asks as she takes a seat next to Kaede.

"We're an hour away," Inuyasha states as he nervously shifts in his seat.

"Really? I thought it was going to take you another five hours," Sango says as she looks at Manko.

"Yeah, well it's not," Inuyasha states.

"Sesshomaru and Miroku are with you?" Sango asks as she leans back in her seat.

"Yes. How's Kagome?" Inuyasha asks.

"We don't know. She's still in surgery," Sango tells him. Inuyasha let out a sigh before telling her he'll see there in a few.

"Inuyasha's sounds so heartbroken and sad," Sango tells Rin as she puts her phone in her pocket, Rin lets out a sad sigh.

"We all are," Rin responded. Sango nods in response.

**:::::::::::::**

"Where's Kagome? Is she okay? What happen?" Inuyasha asks as he stops in front of the family. Sesshomaru and Miroku walks up to the family a few seconds later.

"We're not su- Korari!" Manko shouts as he sees his sister-in law. Inuyasha turns around, spots his mother-in-law, and immediately runs towards her.

"How's Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he stands in front of his mother-in-law who has some blood on her blue scrubs. The rest of the family rush towards them.

"Kagome is fine," Korari states with a smile. The family lets out a sigh in relief."The surgery went well. We were able to see and tell where the bleeding was coming from and stopped it before it got worse."

"Where's Kagome now?" Sango asks.

"We're about to bring her up to a room," Korari tells them.

"Can we see her?" Rin asks.

"Yes, but only a few at a time. We don't want to crowd the room or wake her up. She's needs a lot of rest because of the amount of blood she lost," Korari tells them.

"What about her head? Did you guys check on that?" Manko asks as he looks at his sister-in-law.

"We did. Nothing was wrong. Everything is fine,"Korari states.

"And the baby?" Inuyasha asks with hope in his eyes.

"Still here," Korari says with a smile. "We can't tell where the baby is or if it was affected since it's too early in the process, but we do know that the fetus is still growing in Kagome's stomach," Korari responded with a smile and nod.

"Good," Tama mumbles a he runs a hand through his hair.

"Who's going to visit Kagome first?" Korari asks as she looks at the family.

"Tama, me and Inuyasha," Manko says as he looks at the family who nods in agreement.

"Okay. Kagome's in room 756," Korari states.

"Ohh, she's in those fancy big rooms," Manko says with a smile as him, his brother, and Inuyasha start to walk to the elevators. Korari giggles as she looks at her family in front of her.

"You guys can go upstairs too. Like Manko said, the hospital rooms on the 7 and 8 floor are new and remodeled. There's a big, furnished room next to Kagome's room," Korari tells them. The family nods in response.

"Abi and I are going to go back to the house," Kaede tells Sango as Abi hugs Izayoi and Rin goodbye.

"How are you two going to get back? You rode in my car?" Sango asks as she hugs Kaede.

"My husband's going to pick us up," Abi tells her.

"Ohh," Sango says she hugs Abi.

"We'll visit Kagome later on," Abi says as she pulls away from the hug.

"We'll update the staff on Kagome's condition," Kaede tells them with a nod.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye," Rin says before turning around to catch up with the Higurashi and Takahashi. Sango smiles and tells them goodbye, before turning around and following Rin.

**::::::With Inuyasha::::::::**

As soon as the elevator doors open, Inuyasha runs out the room.

"That boy," Manko says with a smile.

"He's very worried about our girl," Tama responded as they walk out the elevator and down the hallway. "We're going to be great uncles in less than 9 months."

"Don't remind me. I'm too young to be a great uncle. They obviously didn't use the condoms we gave them," Manko stated with a sigh. Tama chuckled as they stand in front of Kagome's room. Manko quietly slid the door open. Inuyasha was bent over Kagome's sleeping form, whispering something in her ear. They saw Inuyasha's shoulder shake as he talked to her.

"Let's give him some time alone," Tama tells his brother as he place a hand on his shoulder. Manko nods as they turned around and walk out the room; Manko slid the door closed a little.

"What are you guys doing out here? I thought you wanted to see Kagome?" Korari asks as she walked to her brother-in-laws in fresh scrubs. They had been standing outside Kagome's room for a couple of minutes.

"We wanted to give Inuyasha some time alone with Kagome," Tama says as he glance at his watch; Korari looks at Manko.

"Inuyasha's going through a very emotional time. We think he was crying."

"Ohh," Korari replies as she looks at Kagome's room.

::::::::

"Baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there. Forgive me," Inuyasha whispers into Kagome's ear. "I love you kitten." He kisses the top of her head before pulling up.

Kagome has white gauze wrapped around her head, a wire connected into her arms, and a wire in her nose. (You know those wires things that help you breathe... Idk how to explain it. lol). There was a wire with a little pad at the end, connected to her stomach.

She is wearing a light blue hospital gown with a blue cover up to her waist. She is paled with her black hair was spread around her.

Inuyasha smiles as he runs a hand through her hair.

"Wake up soon wench. We have to start planning for the baby," Inuyasha mumbles as a tear falls onto her cheek.

"Sorry for getting you dirty," he says with a chuckle as he bend down and wipes the tear away from her cheek. "I love you."

He gives her a peck on the lips, before standing up. He sit on the chair next to her and takes her hand in his.

**::::::::::**

Five minutes after Inuyasha stops talking to Kagome, the rest of the family come in.

"You need to stop hiding stuff from us, little girl," Manko states with a smirk as he stands on the right side of Kagome.

"Are dad and mom coming?" Hana asks as she runs a hand through Kagome's hair.

"They'll be here on a couple of days. When I called they were on a plane to go back home. But dad said they'll find another plane when they get back home, so they can come back here," Tama explains as Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho, and Izayoi walks into the room.

"She's still sleep?" Izayoi asks as she stands next to Hana.

"Yeah. I wish she could sleep like this all the time. She's so quiet," Manko says causing the family to laugh.

"When do you think she will wake up?" Sango asks as Korari runs a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Probably tonight or tomorrow. I'm not sure," Korari states as she smiles down at her daughter. (Hana, Tama, and Manko's kids and spouse are at home)

The family continues to talk quietly to each other while Kagome sleeps in her bed.

"Inuyasha," Miroku whispers as he nudged Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asks as he looks at Miroku.

"Koga and Bankotsu," Miroku mumbles before turning back to his wife. Inuyasha excused himself before walking out the room. Naraku raise a brow, before quietly slipping out the room. (Muso, Kagura, Hitomi (Sota's girlfriend) are in the room next to Kagome)

**:::::::::::::**

"I want extra security around the house. I want Kagome to be guarded at all time," Inuyasha says as he looked at Koga and Bankotsu. They nod in response.

"How's Kagome?" Koga asks.

"She's doing ok, just resting. She's pregnant by the way," Inuyasha states causing Koga and Bankotsu's eyes to widen. "That's why I want her to have extra protection. Soon other people will find out about her pregnancy."

There was a pause, before Koga and Bankotsu smirk at him.

"Couldn't wait to get her pregnant, couldn't you," Koga states with a smirk.

"Shut up and get to work," Inuyasha says with a roll of the eyes. Koga and Bankotsu chuckle in response.

"Do you want us to contact Shippo? He's still in France," Bankotsu tells him.

"Yeah. Tell him to get all the information he needs from Jikil then he come back. Tell him to schedule a meeting with me and that I want all the information he got from Jikil to be present," Inuyasha says. Koga and Bankotsu nods before turning around and walking away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighs as he turns around. He looks up and saw Naraku staring at him with a frown on his face.

"What?" Inuyasha asks with a frown as he walks towards his brother-in-law.

"Oh nothing. Just that you can't stop working even when your mate's lying in a hospital bed," Naraku tells him. Inuyasha growles at his comment.

"I'm protecting my mate. Once news gets out that she's pregnant, everyone will want to kidnap or take her. I thought, since you're such a good older brother that you would want Kagome to be safe," Inuyasha snaps as he stands in front of Naraku. Naraku glares at him in response.

"If anything happens to Kagome or her baby-"

"Nothing's going to happen to Kagome or our baby. I'll make sure of it," Inuyasha states as he looks Naraku in his red eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sango asks with a raise brow as Inuyasha and Naraku glare at one another.

"No," Inuyasha says before walking pass Naraku and Sango. Sango looks at Naraku who starts to walk down the hallway.

"Those two," Sango mumbles before turning around and following Inuyasha.

**:::::::The next day:::::**

It's been a day since Kagome had her surgery; she still hasn't woken up yet. Her family and Inuyasha's family would spend a couple of hours with Kagome, talking to her, cracking jokes, and etc. Inuyasha stayed by her side all day. He will occasionally leave to get a snack or use the bathroom. He however got a surprise that night when he stayed in her room.

"Mmmm,"

Inuyasha open his eyes and looks at Kagome's hospital bed. Kagome was shaking her head from side to side.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he stands up and sit on her hospital bed. Kagome opens her eyes and looks around the room.

"Wat appen," Kagome croak out.

"Shhh, baby," Inuyasha says as he got off the bed, picks up a cup, and fills it with some water. "Drink this."

Kagome rose up a little and take a sip of the water as Inuyasha place the cup to her lips.

Inuyasha place the half empty cup on the desk next to her hospital bed before sitting back on her bed.

"What happened?" Kagome asks as she looks up at her husband while he runs a finger down her cheek.

"You passed out. You went through surgery for your busted appendix. You've been asleep for two days," Inuyasha tells her. (I counted yesterday and today)

"Ohhh," Kagome says. There is silence, as Kagome think things over.

"How's the baby?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's flat stomach. She bit her lip when he didn't answer right away.

"Inuyasha, what happen to my baby? Tell me!" Kagome yells as tears formed in her eyes.

"Kagome calm down," Inuyasha states as he looks her in the eyes.

"No tell me what happen? Is the baby okay?" Kagome asks as she tries to sit up, but Inuyasha lightly pushes her down.

"Kagome, the baby is fine," Inuyasha says.

"Really?" Kagome asks with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded as he sit on the side of her bed.

"Why do you look upset?" Kagome asks.

"Kagome, I almost lost you yesterday," Inuyasha says as he cups the right side of her face.

"Ohh. I'm sorry," Kagome responded as she leans into his hand.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong," Inuyasha states with a chuckle. He leans over and set his head against her. Kagome smiles as she looks into his eyes.

"I almost lost you. I don't know what I'd do without you," Inuyasha mumbles as tears formed in his eyes. Kagome silently gasp. She only seen Inuyasha cry once and that's when he wanted her forgiveness for sleeping with Kikyo.

Inuyasha wraps his arms around her body and places his head on her right shoulder. Kagome close her eyes in response; she felt the right side of her gown get wet.

A minute later, Inuyasha place his head back on hers.

"I'm not going anywhere Yashie. I'm going to always be here. We're going to grow old, live in our big house with all our rude, smart mouth kids," Kagome says with a giggle; Inuyasha chuckle along with her.

"And we're going to start living our fantasy life now. Even though we wanted to wait to have kids, because I wanted you to myself for a while. I'm excited that we have this baby growing inside of me. Part of you and part of me," Kagome says as she grabs his hand and place it on her stomach. Inuyasha smiles as he leaned down and gives her a peck on the lips.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispers.

"I love you too," Kagome mumbles against his lips.

"Lay with me," Kagome says. Inuyasha was about to protest, but Kagome was already moving over. Inuyasha sighs as he careful help her move over before laying on the right side of her.

Kagome turned her head and looks at her husband.

"We're having a baby," Kagome states with a grin.

"I know," Inuyasha responded with a smile himself. Inuyasha drew circles on Kagome's stomach, until she fell asleep.

"I love you, my queen," Inuyasha whispers.

"I love you too dog boy," Kagome mumbles with a grin. Inuyasha chuckles as he scoot closer to her and wraps his arms around her waist. A few minutes later, he closed his eyes.

**:::::::::::::**

Mrs. Higurashi quietly opens the door to her daughter's room to check on her. She smiles at the scene in front of her. Her son-in-law is lying in Kagome's bed, holding her baby girl; they both had smiles on their faces.

She close the door and leans against the wall.

"Makoto, if only you could be here. Here to see how much our baby girl has grown, in love, and so much like you," Mrs. Higurashi whispers with a happy smile on her face. She leans off the wall and starts to walk down the hallways so she can go be with her family the rest of the night.

**::: The next day:**

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha stretches. They had been up for ten minutes, waiting for a nurse or doctor to check up on Kagome, and get her some food.

"How about healthy?" Inuyasha questions with a raised brow.

"Well duh it's going to be healthy. But Yashie, tell me what you want, a boy or girl?" Kagome begs as she give him puppy eyes.

"A girl," Inuyasha admits as he threw his legs over the bed.

"Really? Why?" Kagome asks as she slowly scooted over.

"I don't know. It would be nice to have another girl to sass me around," Inuyasha tells her with a smirk.

"Jackass," Kagome mumbled as the door started to open.

"Kagome!" Sango and Rin squeals as they tackle Kagome with hugs.

"Ah no," Inuyasha says as he pulls the girls off his wife. "She's still healing."

"We're not going to hurt her," Sango tells him with a roll of the eyes.

"How are you?" Rin asks as she looks at Kagome.

"Much, much better," Kagome states with a smile.

"How long have you been up?" Sango asks as she places a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I woke up last night. And Inuyasha and I have been up for like ten minutes now, waiting for someone to feed me. I'm hungry," Kagome tells them as she leans back on the bed.

"What do you want to eat. I'll get it for you," Sango says as she glance at Inuyasha who was sitting down on the couc.

"Really! Thank you. I want an Italian beef sandwich with some fries," Kagome gushed with a smile.

"Okay. Do you want anything Rin, Inuyasha?" Sango asks with a little laughter in her voice.

"Some fries," Rin says as Inuyasha shakes his head no.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few," Sango states as she walks out the room.

"So back to you. You didn't tell us fully, how the honeymoon went," Rin tells Kagome with a grin.

"Ohh. Well," Kagome starts with a grin on her face as Inuyasha rolls his eyes at them.

**:::::::::::**

"Sorry," Sango says as she ran into someone's chest when she was about to walk into the elevator.

"Sango Taijiya?" A deep voice question. Sango looks up and gasp.

"Kuranosuke! How are you?" Sango asks as she hugs him. Kuranosuke was Sango's first boyfriend. They broke up when he went to a different high school than her.

"I'm doing good. I'm here to visit my dad. He had surgery on his foot yesterday. What are you doing here?" Kuranosuke asks as he steps forward, moving them away from the doors of the elevator.

"I'm here to visit a friend and drop off her and another friend some food," Sango says as she held up a plastic bag. "You remember Kagome right?"

"Yeah. You two were best friends in junior high," Kuranosuke states.

"We still are," Sango says with a smile. Kuranosuke smiles down at her. "But we thought we were going to lose her for a minute but she's still here, sassy as ever. She's having a baby. Making me an aunt," Sango says with a small laugh. Kuranosuke laughs with her.

"That's good that she's okay. I bet you were super worried," he retorted.

"I was," Sango responded. There was a pause as they look at each other.

"You've change a lot," Sango tells him.

"You have too," Kuranosuke responded. Kuranosuke had black medium length hair and brown eyes. He towered over Sango with his lean, muscular body. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Do you want to go out for drinks sometimes?" He asks as he looks at his old girlfriend.

"I don't think that's appropriate," Sango says as she looks to the side.

"How so?" He question.

"I'm married," Sango states as she shows him her ring.

"Ohhh."

"Yeah," Sango says with as she looks down at her watch.

"We can go out for drinks as friends. I don't see anything wrong with that," Kuranosuke tells her with a smile.

"Right," Sango says with a soft smile. There was an awkward silence before Kuranosuke cleared his throat.

"Well, I have to go. Here's my number. Call me sometime," Kuranosuke states as he reaches into his back pocket, pulls out a business card, and hands it to her. Sango takes it and looks up at him. Kuranosuke smiles and waves at her, before walking pass her.

"What have you got yourself into girl?" Sango asks herself as she put his business card into her back pocket. (Kuranosuke works with his father at a law firm...)

She sighed as she turns around and pushs the up button for the elevator.

**:::::::::::::**

"Where's Sango? I'm going to die from starvation," Kagome whines as she leans back on her bed. Rin listens to the tv as she looked at her friend. Inuyasha was sitting across from her reading a text off his phone.

"Maybe there was a long line at the beef shop," Rin tells her as she flips through the channels on the tv.

"There better be," Kagome states with a pout as she cross her arms underneath her chest.

"Sorry I'm late. Here's your food your highness," Sango says as she walks into the room.

"Finally peasant," Kagome retorts with a giggle as Sango sets her bag on a table in the corner and takes out a white container. Sango grabs the pop from inside the bag and hands Kagome her food and drink.

"What took you so long?" Kagome asks as she sets her pop on the small cabinet next to her, before immediately open her container of food.

"Ohh nothing. I just ran into an old, old friend," Sango said as she handed Rin a container of French fries. Sango looks up and gives Kagome a look, before getting her food.

"Ohhh. Mmm, Inuyasha," Kagome calls out as she place a French fry in her mouth.

"Yeah," Inuyasha says as types something into his phone.

"Can you give us some girl time?" Kagome asks as she looks at her husband. "Please," Kagome says as she gives him puppy eyes.

"Fine. But if something happens, call me. I'm in the next room," Inuyasha tells her as he stands up and walks towards her. Kagome nods in response as she place another French fry in her mouth.

"No kiss?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome giggles as she leans up and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Awww," Rin and Sango says as they watched Kagome and Inuyasha kiss. Kagome blush as Inuyasha smirks. He kiss her on the head, before walking out the room and to the room next door.

"So what's up?" Kagome asks as she bit into her Italian beef sandwich that was filled with Italian beef, onions, and tomatoes."So good."

"Well, I ran into an old boyfriend while coming up here," Sango says.

"Who was it?" Kagome asked as she opens her pop.

"Kuranosuke Takeda," Sango says with a sigh. Rin raise a brow as Kagome continues to eat.

"Kuranosuke and Sango were the cutest couple in junior high. But it ended when Kuranosuke moved and went to a different high school," Kagome explains before taking another huge bite out of her sandwich.

"Are you hungry?" Sango asks with a raised brow.

"Hey, don't judge me. I haven't actually eaten in three days and I'm eating for two," Kagome says as she ate some French fries. "This is so good."

Sango and Rin laughed at Kagome's expressions.

"Anyway, he asked me if I wanted to go out for drinks with him," Sango states.

"You did say no right?" Rin asks.

"I did, but-"

"You feel guilty because you think he still has feeling for you while you moved on, have a husband, and trying for a baby," Kagome says as she eats another French fry.

"Exactly," Sango states as she leans back in her seat.

"It's going to be okay sweetie," Rin tells her as she rubs Sango's back.

"I hope so," Sango answers as she took a slip of her chocolate shake.

"Ohhh Rin," Kagome calls out as she ate the last piece of her Italian beef sandwich.

"Yea- You ate your entire sandwich already?" Rin asks as Kagome starts to eat her fries.

"I'm hungry. Gosh you guys are so mean to me," Kagome says with a pout causing the girls to laugh.

"Okay, okay. What did you have to ask me Kagome?" Rin asks as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"What did you have to tell us the morning you came to the house?" Kagome asks before taking a sip of her pop.

"Ohhh. Well, I'm getting married," Rin says with a smile.

"Really?! Finally!" Kagome and Sango yells. Rin nods in response.

"Let me see the ring," Kagome demands. Rin smirks as she shows them her ring.

"Ehhhhhh!" Kagome squeals loudly causing Inuyasha and Izayoi to burst into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Izayoi asks as Inuyasha rushes to Kagome's side.

"Rin and Sesshomaru! Rin and Sesshomaru are getting married!" Kagome squeals as she punch Inuyasha in the arm.

"Really?" Izayoi asks as she looks at Rin who Sango was hugging.

"Yup!" Rin states excitedly.

"Ohhh. Congratulations dear," Izayoi responded as she hugs Rin.

"Kagome, you need to calm down," Inuyasha tells her as he rubs her stomach.

"Ohh stop worrying," Kagome replies as she sits up in her bed. Inuyasha frown down at her in response.

"I will never stop worrying about you."

"I know," Kagome states with a sigh as Izayoi walks towards her.

"How are you dear?" Izayoi asks as she hugs her daughter-in-law.

"Good. I'm just hungry," Kagome says with a giggle.

"Demon children are always hungry," Izayoi tells her with a giggle herself.

"Inuyasha, can you get me some chocolate cake from down stairs," Kagome says as she looks at her husband. She sticks her bottom lip out, causing Inuyasha to sigh as he walks out the room, mumbling about woman and food.

"You have him wrapped around your finger dear," Izayoi tells her with a smile.

"I know," Kagome says with a giggle. They then turn to face Sango and Rin to talk about Rin and Sesshomaru's wedding.

**::::::::**

"Kagome's pregnant," Naraku says as he brought the lit cigarette to his mouth.

"And Takahashi is still alive? Damn Naraku, you're getting soft," Muso states with smirk.

"Shut up," Naraku responded as Kagura walks into the living room.

"A baby! That's exciting. You're going to be an uncle Naraku," Kagura says as she sits on his lap.

"I know. But the thing that keeps ringing in my ear was what Inuyasha said a couple of days ago," Naraku tells them.

"What did he say?" Muso asks.

"When people find out Kagome is pregnant, they will want to try and take her," Naraku responded.

"True. What are you going to do about it?" Muso asks with a serious look on his face.

"Help Takahashi protect my sister," Naraku states as he looks at his friends.

**:::::That afternoon::::::::**

"How am I doing doc?" Kagome asks with a smile on her face as Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're doing fine Kagome. You're regaining your strength back very nicely," Mrs. Higurashi tells her daughter.

"And the baby?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha entwined their fingers. Mrs. Higurashi smiles at the show of affection.

"Healthy and growing," Mrs. Higurashi states. Kagome smiles as she looks up at Inuyasha who kiss her on the head.

"I didn't want you to stress about on finding an on/gyn, so I got you one and already schedule an appoint," Mrs. Higurashi says as she looks down at her clipboard.

"Why can't you do it?" Kagome asks with a pout.

"I have to work on other things sweetie. But I'll go and assist Tsukiyomi from time to time," Korari says with a smile.

"Fine. When's my first appointment?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha lays his head on tops of hers.

"In two weeks. The appointment is basically going to make sure that the baby is okay and in the right position. I'll be there to make sure you're strength is up to date, your healthy, not feeling pain, and etc," Korari explains to her daughter. Inuyasha and Kagome nods in response.

"Any questions?" Korari asks as she looks at the couple.

"When can I get out of here?" Kagome whines. Korari chuckles as she looks at her daughter.

"I'll say in five days or so, since you're test came back fine. But don't do anything stressful like lifting a box, walking for a long time. Just relax and rest," Korari tells her. Inuyasha squeezes Kagome's waist as he draws circles on her back.

"So is 'you know what' considered relaxing?" Kagome asks with a blush; Inuyasha looks the other way in response.

"As long as it's nothing to hard or dangerous, yes," Korari states with a laugh at the young couple face.

"It's so embarrassing having your mom as your doctor," Kagome tells Inuyasha causing Mrs. Higurashi to laugh harder.

**::::: At night::::::::**

"I want our baby to have your eyes," Kagome mumbles against Inuyasha's chest.

"Why?" Inuyasha asks as he kiss the top of her head as she lays on his chest.

"I don't know. I just want the baby to have them. They're so pretty," Kagome says with a smile.

"Why thank you," Inuyasha responded with chuckles; Kagome giggle too. There was silence as Inuyasha rubs her back.

"You were really scared earlier this week, weren't you," Kagome states.

"I was. I thought I was going to lose the two most important people in my life. You and our baby," Inuyasha replies. Kagome rose up and looks him in the eyes. She bent down and kiss him on the lips.

"I won't leave you Yashie. Never," Kagome mumbles against his lips.

"I know," Inuyasha replies as he seals their lips in a passionate kiss.

**::::::::::::**

"Sir, he escaped, again," a short otter demon says as he runs into his master's office. His master sighs in response.

"Thank you for informing me, Kanta. I'll send someone to get him," the old man with long ears states as he stood up.

**A/N: Who escaped? Why is he so important? Why can't he come in contact with the outside world? You will soon find out.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**amari**

**Abby3**

**jenbeyer86**

**shiinalover101**

**Sukai Skye**

**gaarasmistress39**

**Lizzy-Fan201488**

**inuyashabunny91**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Godschildtweety**

**animerks**

**Blue229101**

**Layla347**

**jj**

**rmani56**

**Guest**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Vote, vote, vote! On my poll, poll, poll! It's for Secretary to Wife.**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' and 'First love'.**

**Thank you, Otakugirl00 for beta reading this chapter for me. Love ya!**

**My Chinese class ended on Thursday... I'm sad because I'm going to miss the teachers aid I had a crush on... but like they say, there're other sharks in the ocean. lol.^-^**

**P.s. shiinalover101 I need to talk to you… aka need to give you your reward for answering the challenge from Secretary to Wife. I don't think your PM is working...So you can message me and tell me what I can do to get these previews, privately.^-^**

***I'm going to start doing challenges and in return (reward), you get a preview from 'The Mob Life' or 'Secretary to Wife'.**

***Also, I made an Inuyasha fan page on Facebook...It's called Inuyasha Lover Fan Club... You can tell it's me because I put Princess Inume in the little summary box... So support me and that page...The link to the page is on my profile.**

***If you haven't notice I wrote this chapter in present tense… I'm going to try to write this story in present tense now. So bear with me. lol**

***I won't be updating/ writing a lot this week, because I'm going to a convention (not business or anything... remember I'm young. lol) and we do a lot during this convention so I might not have time to type what I write in my notebook. But I will post pictures on my new Inuyasha fan page once in a while^-^.**

*** I have to read this book for school.. I don't want to read it... It's too boring and romantic... If you don't know, I don't like romance books or movies... Which is funny because I write a lot of romance scenes. ^-^.**

**Preview:**

_**"I'll be right back," Inuyasha tells Kagome before giving her a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**"Okay. I'll be in the candy section," Kagome responded with a giggle as she starts to push the cart towards the candy aisle. Inuyasha chuckles before walking to Bankotsu.**_

_**"What did you find out?" Inuyasha asks as they start to walk out the sauce aisle.**_

**:::::::::::::::**

_**"I want it all," Kagome states as she looks at the candy in front of her.**_

_**"Excuse me, are you Kagome Takahashi?" A man with blonde hair asks as he stands in front of Kagome.**_

_**"Yes?" Kagome replies with a raised brow.**_

_**"Good," the man says as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out-"**_

**What did the man pull out? Who is the man? What's going to happen to Kagome?**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye^-^**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Black Cloaks

"I want to leave so bad," Kagome complains as she places her magazine down on her lap. She sighs and turns on the tv.

"Hello dear," Mazuki says as he opens the door with his wife behind him.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" She squeals as her grandmother runs towards her.

"Are you okay honey? What happen?" Haruko asks as she squeezes Kagome's cheek.

"I'm fine grandma. My appendix busted and I start bleeding, but I'm okay now. Well, we are," Kagome says as she looks at her grandfather who stands behind his wife.

"We as in you and Inuyasha?" Mazuki questions as Haruko raises a brow.

"Uncle Manko didn't tell you," Kagome states.

"Tell us what?" Mazuki asks.

"You guys are going to be great grandparents," Kagome tells them with a smile.

"You mean?" Haruko questions as she points to Kagome's stomach. Kagome nods with a smile on her face.

"EHHHHHHH!" Haruko screams causing Kagome and Mazuki to wince.

"Congratulation honey!" Haruko says while crushing Kagome into a hug.

"Calm down Haruko, before you crush her," Mazuki says as he saw his granddaughter turn a little blue.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. How for along are you?" she asks as she release Kagome from the hug.

"Three weeks," Kagome tells her as Inuyasha walks into the room with a backpack and bag of food in his hand.

"Hello," Inuyasha says as he hugs Haruko then Mazuki.

"Is that my food?" Kagome asks excitedly. Inuyasha nods and hands her the bag.

"Did you two want something?" Inuyasha asks as he sets his backpack on the couch.

"No dear. We're fine," Haruko says she rubs Kagome's hair as she took her food out.

"Congratulations by the way. A baby, something that will lighten the family up," Mazuki states with a smile. Inuyasha smirks at him before walking to Kagome to get his food.

"How long have you been here?" Haruko asks as Inuyasha grabs a container filled with french fries and a hamburger and a grape pop.

"Six days, but my mom pulled some strings and I came leave sometime this week," Kagome tells them excitedly. (So three days have passed since the last chapter)

"That's good. Sorry we couldn't make it here sooner, all the flights to Japan were book, I don't know why, but they were," Mazuki says as Inuyasha hands them both a chair, before sitting on the other side of Kagome's bed.

"It's okay. I know you wanted to be here as soon as you could," Kagome says, before eating a fry.

"What are you going to do for your birthday?" Haruko asks as she steals a fry.

"I don't want anything, everyone already did so much for us, during and after the wedding," Kagome replies as she looks at them.

"We're having a little party in the back yard," Inuyasha says before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Inuyasha! I don't want a party," Kagome complains; Inuyasha rolls his eyes in response.

"What time is the party?" Mazuki asks.

"Grandpa!"

"Three," Inuyasha replies with a smirk.

"Inuyasha!"

Haruko, Mazuki, and Inuyasha laugh as Kagome pout.

**:::::::Later that day:::::::::**

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Inuyasha mumbles as he looks down at Kagome as Korari pushes a needle inside her arm. They were taking Kagome to do another test, before they released her in a few days.

Kagome nods in response as her eyes started to close. He gave her a peck on the lips before standing up and looking at Korari.

"She'll be back here at nine. Go out or something. You've been by Kagome's side all this time. Go meet with your friends or something," Korari tells him as a group of nurses push Kagome out the room. Inuyasha sighs and slowly nods, before walking out the room; Korari smiles as she watch Inuyasha walk out the room.

"I guess I'll hang out with Miroku," Inuyasha mumbles as he walks out the room; Korari chuckles at his actions.

'He cares for my Kagome so much,' she thinks before walking out the room herself.

**:::::::::Nine o' five:::::::**

A man covered in a black cloak that covered him fully, walk towards Kagome's room door. He looks around, before opening the door.

The man smiles as he looks at Kagome sleeping in her bed. He close he door befoee walking towards her and stands by her side.

The figure stared at her for a couple if minutes, before he starts to talk to her. starting

"My precious," the figure whispers as he runs a hand down Kagome's cheek. Kagome flinch a little, but still slept. "Happy early birthday my dear. Soon, you shall be mine."

The figured smiles down at Kagome, before quickly looking at the door. The figure snap his fingers, just as Inuyasha open the door.

Inuyasha looked around the room and sniffed.

"What's that smell?" He mumbles as Kagome turns over, causing the covers to drop down to her waist. Inuyasha takes off his shoes and moves Kagome over a little, before getting into the bed. He pulls the covers over them as Kagome turned over and snuggles into his chest.

"Why didn't you get into bed earlier?" Kagome asks as she opens her eyes; Inuyasha raise a brow.

"What are you talking?"

"You were in the room for a couple of minutes. You were whispering something, but I didn't understand what you were saying. You even ran a finger down my cheek," Kagome tells him. Inuyasha continues to stare at her.

"Maybe you were dreaming."

"I guess. But it seemed so real," Kagome mumbles as she close her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Mmmm," Inuyasha hums as he rubs her back.

'I did think I smelt something. But it's probably in my head,' Inuyasha thought as he kissed her on the head. 'I'll have Shippo check up on that.'

**::::::The next day::::::**

"Inuyasha," Kagome squeals as Inuyasha nibbled on her neck.

"Yes?" Inuyasha questions against her neck.

"Stop," Kagome squeals. Inuyasha smirks as he starts to suck on her neck.

"Nope," Inuyasha says as he twist over so he was hovering over them. Kagome scoots down and place her head on her pillow.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked as he look down at her. Kagome nods as she wraps her arms around him. Inuyasha nods before leaning down and give her a kiss on the lips. Kagome tilts her head to deepen the kiss.

Inuyasha groans as she dropped one on her arms from around his neck and started to rub his crotch with her hand.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groans as he broke the kiss and leans his head against hers.

Kagome licks her bottom lip as she continues to rub him through his pants.

"Fucking tease," Inuyasha pants as he reaches a hand down and squeezed her breast. Kagome arch her back up and moans.

"We have to be quiet. Don't want your mom or uncle to bust in here," Inuyasha tells her. Kagome nods as she leans up and seals their lips.

**::::::Ten Minute Later:::::**

"That's fucking disgusting," Naraku says with a frown as he hears Kagome moan Inuyasha's name.

"What is?" Kagura asks as she place a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are having sex. Kami, I need to take a shower just thinking about those two," Naraku states with a shiver. Kagura giggles in response.

"What are you going to do now?" She asks.

"Probably visit my mom. Why are you here?" Naraku questions.

"Mmmm, well, I had a doctor's visit," Kagura replies as she bit her lip. Naraku narrows his eyes at her.

"What are you hidding?"

"Nothing," Kagura replies quickly.

"Kagura."

"Fine. My pee isn't coming out like it should be," Kagura states as she looks down; Naraku raises a borrow.

"Explain."

"It, I'm peeing out blood," Kaguea tells him.

"A lot?" He asks.

"No. It's just comes out pink."

"Did you tell the doctor?"

"Yes. This just did a test on me. I should get the results in a month or so," Kagura replies. Naraku nods in response; he sighs as he looks at her.

"That's a lot to handle," Naraku tells her.

"Yeah."

"I mean, it could be serious like cancer or something," Naraku says.

"Stop thinking negative. I'm sure I'm fine," Kagura tells him as she lightly slaps him on the chest.

"Right," Naraku responded as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, dragging her close to him.

"Where are we going?" Kagura asks as they start to walk down the hallway.

"To the cafeteria," Naraku tells her. Kagura nods as she leans into him. They remain silent as they walk down the hallway.

'He must be worried,' Kagura thinks as she looks up at Naraku.

**:::::::::::::::**

"Kami!" Inuyasha whispers as he rolls over. Kagome brings the covers up to her sweaty chest, panting.

"That was, wow," Kagome says as she turns to look at him. Inuyasha just looks up at the ceiling in amazement.

"That was, I can't even describe it," Inuyasha mumbles as he turns to look at her. "But I do know that I love you."

Kagome smiles as she leans over and kiss him.

Knock Knock!

"Kagome," Korari calls out as she started to open the door with Haruko behind her.

"Don't come in," Kagome says quickly as she looks at Inuyasha who was pulling up his boxers. He bent down and hands her her panties and hospital gown.

"Why?" Korari asks with a raised brow.

"Inuyasha and I aren't, decent," Kagome says as she sat up and starts to slip on her panties.

"Sex addicts," Manko singed as he place a had on his mother shoulders.

"Shut up uncle Manko," Kagome replies as she put her hospital gown on. Inuyasha button his pants up and puts on his t-shirt, before helping Kagome button up her gown.

"You can come in now," Kagome says as she hands Inuyasha their dirty blankets.

"Have fun?" Manko asks with a frown on his face.

"You don't want me to answer that," Kagome states as Inuyasha hands Kagome clean sheets.

Manko rolls his eyes and shivers in response.

"What are you guys up too?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha sits on the side of her bed and her family got comfortable. (Haruko, Manko, and Korari are there)

"Just wanted to see you," Manko tells her with a grin. Kagome rolls her eyes and starts to play with Inuyasha's fingers.

"Well, I have good news and bad news Kagome," Korari states as she stands in front of her daughter. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Ummm bad news then good news," Kagome tells her.

"Bad news is that Tsukiyomi wants to see you when you're ten weeks in order get a visual of the baby," Korari states.

"But what if something happens to the baby before then?" Kagome asks worriedly.

"I'll be there to do any check up you want me to do," Korari tells with a smile and nod. Kagome let out a sigh in relief at her statement.

"Okay, good news," Kagome says with a smile.

"Your test came back fine and you can be release tomorrow," Korari tells her, causing Kagome to squeal.

"Scream louder Kagome. I don't think they heard you in Canada," Manko mumbles as he scrolls through his phone. Kagome glares at him before turning to her mother who was walking towards her a little.

"But I want you to take it easy Kagome. You have a high risk of having a miscarriage during your first trimester. So just be careful, relax, and have fun; your pregnant. Okay," Korari says as she grabs Kagome's hand and squeezes it.

"Okay. I will. Are you happy that you're going to be a grandma?" Kagome's asks with a smile.

"Yes. Your dad will be proud of you," Korari tells her with a grin. Kagome leans up and hugs her mother who hugs her back.

"Thank you," Kagome whispers.

**::::::::::**

"Where are we going?" Kagome asks quietly as Inuyasha starts to unplug her from the heart monitor and other wires she was connected to.

The family had visit Kagome earlier on that day. Korari and Haruko had left when Rin and Sesshomaru did but Manko decided to stay the night.

"To the roof," Inuyasha whispers as Manko turns over on the couch.

"Ohh," Kagome says as she place her feet on the ground. Inuyasha place a hand on her waist in case she fell.

"I'm okay," Kagome tells him with a smile as she turns over and grabs a few blankets.

"Go get the chocolates from off the table," Kagome says as she turns to face him. Inuyasha nods and did as he told.

After he got the chocolate, he walked to Kagome who was walking towards the door.

"It feels weird walking when I haven't walked in like a week," Kagome says with a giggle as Inuyasha stands behind her.

"You're walking to slow," Inuyasha says as he quickly picks her up bridal style. Kagome put a hand over her mouth to stop the squeal.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispers harshly as Inuyasha laughs and walks out the room. "Jerk."

Inuyasha chuckles and continues to walk down the hallway.

**::::::::::**

"It's beautiful out here," Kagome says as Inuyasha sets her down on the hospital's roof.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replies as he sits down behind her. Kagome leans into his back as Inuyasha brings his legs up, caging Kagome on both sides.

"Inuyasha," Kagome calls out as Inuyasha hands her the box of candy.

"Yes?" He asks as he kisses the side of her neck.

"Do you really want this baby?" Kagome asks as she opens the box of chocolate.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I want this baby?" Inuyasha asks as he reaches around Kagome and grabs a piece of chocolate filled with caramel.

"I just wanted to know. We're young and your busy. And-"

"Kagome, you're rambling," Inuyasha says.

"Sorry," Kagome replies.

"Do you want this baby?" Inuyasha asks as he pops the small candy into his mouth.

"Of course. It's just, (sigh). What if we're not good parents. What if we ended up corrupting the baby or something," Kagome tells him before grabbing a piece of chocolate. "Nevermind. It was stupid for me to say that."

"No it's not. Kagome you're going to be a great mother You know a little about kids and how to handle them. Yeah we're young, but we're both financially stabled and we have our act together. And I'm sure our parents will help us during and after the pregnancy," Inuyasha tells her as he grabs another piece of chocolate. "Plus, we have nine months or how does the doctor say it, 40 weeks or something," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to giggle. "to prepare for this baby."

"Okay Inuyasha. Thank you,"Kagome replies as she continues eating her chocolate. Inuyasha nods as he bends down and kiss her on the neck.

There was silence as they ate chocolate.

Kagome lets out a happy sigh as she set the empty box of chocolate to the side and leans into his chest.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers as the wind blows through their hair.

"Hmmmm."

"Do you feel protected when you're around me?"

"Yes. What would make you think that I didn't?" Kagome states as she turns her head to look at him.

Inuyasha sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I, I. You're pregnant now and I don't want what happen with Moryomaru and Hakudoshi a few weeks ago to happen to you now," Inuyasha tells her. "I didn't want you hurt then and I definitely don't want you getting hurt now."

He sighs again as he looks her in the eyes. "If you want, I can arrange for you and the baby to go somewhere safe."

"Baby," Kagome starts to say as she fully turns to face him. She straddles his lap and wraps one arm around his neck and placed a hand on his cheek. "I believe, no I know that you will protect me and the baby. I trust you Yashie. I never want to leave your side."

Inuyasha nods as he place his hands on her waist.

"So don't ever tell me you want to send me away."

"I only said that because I wanted you to be safe and live a normal life," Inuyasha defended as he pulls her closer to his chest.

"I didn't want to live a normal life. I did, I would have never went to your apartment that night and told you that I wanted to be with you," Kagome tells him seriously. "I want you Yashie. I want you more than I wanted anyone and anything. So don't ever, ever tell me to go or leave because you think that's what best. But it's not. I'm safe right by your side."

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he look into her blue eyes. He smile, raises a hand, and place it in her hair. He pulls her head down and seals their lips together.

"I love you, so very much," Inuyasha mumbles again, before sealing their lips again. Inuyasha leans back, dragging Kagome along with me.

**::::::::::**

"This is so inappropriate" a male figure says as he watch Kagome and Inuyasha make out. He wince when he saw Inuyasha take off Kagome's hospital gown.

"I should go. But if he's not here, where is he? I'll have to report this to master Mimisenri," ( mention in chapter 47...works with Naraku. Does Naraku know who the mystery man is? ^.^) the figure mumbles as he adjust the black cloak, so it covered his face. He sucked in a deep breath, before he startes hovering in mid air. He silently floats to the opposite side of the roof. Once on the edge, he glance at the young couple and notice they had switched position.

The male figure shakes his head, before he snaps his fingers and disappears.

**:::::::::**

"What was that?" A bare chest Inuyasha pants as he looks down at a naked Kagome.

"I don't know. And I don't care," Kagome mumbles as she pulls his head down to seal their lips.

**::::The Next Morning::::**

"I want to stay like this forever," Kagome mumbles as they watch the sun rise. They lay in the same spot from last night, but this time, they were laying naked underneath a blanket.

"I do too Kagome. I do too," Inuyasha says as he draws circles unto her bare shoulder. Kagome smiles against his chest; she starts to close her eyes and goes back to sleep.

'I promise on my life Kagome, I'll ptotect you and our future children with my life,' Inuyasha thinks as he kisses the top of her head.

**:::::::That Afternoon:::::::::**

"Inuyasha, I can walk," Kagome says as Inuyasha keeps his hands on her hips, he had a gym bag with her dirty clothes, brush, toothbrush, and etc in it.

"I know. But I just want to much sure," Inuyasha replies as Kagome stops walking. She turns around, takes his arms off her waist, and push him back a little.

"Stay," Kagome states as she starts to walk again.

"The fuck! I'm not a fucking dog Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts as he runs after her.

"Well stop acting like one!" Kagome shot back.

"You bitch!"

"Dumbass!"

"Isn't that your daughter and her husband?" A short nurse with brown hair asks Korari.

"Yes," Korari says with a giggle, before walking to the nurses station.

**::::::::::::**

"I'm glad you're out," Rin says as she turns on her laptop.

"Thanks," Kagome says as she leans back into her seat as Inuyasha drives.

"So Sesshomaru gave me this mission, find a house for us to live," Rin tells her.

"Really? Awww, I'm so happy for you two," Kagome says as Inuyasha stops at a stop sign.

"Thanks. But I'm having difficulties," Rin says as she leans back in her seat.

"With what?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha's pulls into a grocery store parking lot.

"Because I don't know where we should move. Close to my parents or Izayoi and Inu No Taisho. Or should it be big or small house. I don't know," Rin whines. Kagome chuckles as Inuyasha parks in a parking place close to the door.

"Calm down girl. You'll find something. Come over tomorrow, Sango and I will help you," Kagome says as Inuyasha turns the car off.

"Thank you. I love you so much," Rin gushes. Kagome giggles as she looks at Inuyasha.

"I love you too Rin. I'll call you later, Inuyasha and I are at the grocery store."

"Oh okay. Thanks for the advice, I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome. Bye,"

"Bye Rin," Kagome says before hanging up.

"Well, I'm booked for tomorrow," Kagome tells him with a giggle as she got out the car. Inuyasha got out also, closed his door, before locking the car.

"I was suppose to go shopping the day of the accident," Kagome tells him as Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist.

"Do we need a lot of food or a few here and there?" Inuyasha asks as they walk into the grocery store and Kagome immediately grabs a cart from the cart and basket section.

"A lot. Espically with you here, we need food everywhere," Kagome replies with a giggle as she pushes the cart towards the fruit section. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he follows his mate.

**::::::::::::**

"Sango?" Miroku calls as he walks into the house.

"In the living room!" Sango yells as she eats her cereal. Miroku sighs as he close the door and walks towards the living room with his brief case in hand.

"How's your day, love?" Miroku asks as he kisses Sango on the cheek, before sitting down next to her.

"Good. Kagome got out the hospital today and Kohaku had a basketball game today," Sango says as she place the now milk filled bowl on the coffee table. "How was your day?"

"Great," Miroku replies as he place his feet and briefcase on the coffee table.

There were silence.

"We're like those old couples," Sango mumbles as she looks at him.

"Really? Well what should we do to spice it up?" Miroku asks with a smirk as Sango climbs into his lap.

"I'm not sure. How about we do this," Sango says as she bends down and kiss him. Miroku smirks as he kisses his wife back.

A minute later they broke apart. Sango squeaked as Miroku pushes her on the couch and climbs on top of her.

"How about we try this, and this, and this," Miroku mumbles as he seals this lips together again. Sango smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

'This is going to be fun.'

**:::::::::::**

"We have most of the everything we need. We can pick up some snacks now," Kagome tells him with a shrug. Inuyasha nods as he glances behind him; he saw Bankotsu standing at the end of the aisle.

"I'll be right back," Inuyasha tells Kagome before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. I'll be in the candy section," Kagome responded as she starts to push the cart towards the candy aisle. Inuyasha nods before walking to Bankotsu.

"What did you find out?" Inuyasha asks as they start to walk out the sauce aisle.

**:::::::::::::::**

"I want it all," Kagome states as she looks at the candy in front if her.

"Excuse, are you Kagome Takahashi?" A man with blonde hair says as he stands in front of Kagome.

"Yes?" Kagome asks with a raise brow.

"Good," the man says as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out Kagome's wallet.

"You dropped this," he said as he hands her the wallet.

"Ohhh. I didn't even notice. Thank you," Kagome tells him as she grabs her wallet and puts it in her purse.

"You're welcome. I'm Minoru by the way," Minoru says as he held out his hand.

"As you already know, I'm Kagome," Kagome states with a giggle.

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as he walks towards her. He looks at Minoru before looking at his wife who was smiling at him.

"Inuyasha, this is Minoru. Minoru, this is my husband In-"

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Minoru says as he held out his hand for Inuyasha to shake; he did. "I've heard a lot about you." Inuyasha nodded in response. (Inuyasha thinks Minoru heard about him from the newspaper...but that's not what Minoru's talking about : D)

"Minoru was just returning my wallet back to me," Kagome says with a smile as she bends over to get a bag of snickers. Inuyasha nodded as he gave Minoru a look.

"Thank you," Inuyasha says.

"It was no trouble," Minuro says as he looks down at his watch. "I have to go. But it was nice meeting you two."

"Okay. Thank you again," Kagome tells him with a grin as she throws three bags of snickers into the cart. Minuro stares at Kagome, before smiling, nodding, and turning around. Inuyasha watch Minuro walk away as Kagome look for more candy.

"Did you know that guy?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome picks up a bag of skittles.

"No. I'm just happy he returned my wallet. I thought I put it in my purse," Kagome tells him as she bends down and looks for more candy.

Inuyasha nods and thinks about the conversation he had with Bankotsu.

**::Flashback::**

"What did Shippo find out? Did anyone come into the room?" Inuyasha asks as they stand in the flower section of the store.

"Yash, something weird happen though. Someone did go into Kagome's room, but no one came out," Bankotsu says, causing Inuyasha to raise a brow.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha questions.

"Positive. No one dropped out the window, nothing. No one left that room," Bankotsu tells him.

"Did you see the firgure that went into the room?"

"No. He was wear a black cloak," Bankotsu replies, Inuyasha nods in response. "What about the roof?"

"Same thing, but this time, someone did come out, but he snapped his fingers and proof, he's gone," Bankotsu tells him.

"Was it the same person?" Inuyasha asks.

"No. The one on the roof was a little shorter than the one on that went into Kagome's room."

"Mmmmm," Inuyasha mumbles as he thinks about something.

**::::End of Flashback:::::**

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome says as she shakes his arm.

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha asks as he snaps out his thought.

"Let's check out. Kami, I've been calling your name for hours," Kagome replies before turning around and pushing the cart towards the check out area. Inuyasha sighs and ran a hand through his hair as he follows his wife.

**::::::::::::**

"I, I can't belive it. She change so much," 'Minuro' states as he leans against the wall. He peeks out and watch Inuyasha pack the car with grocery bags as Kagome leans against the car talking to him. "She's married. She probably already forgotten about me."

'Minuro' fidgets with the ring on his pinky finger.

"I should go before I get caught," 'Minuro' whisperes before walking farther into the alley.

**:::::::Twenty minutes later::::::**

"We're glad you're back Kagome," a group of maids and nurses say as they bowed when Kagome and Inuyasha walk into the house.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back," Kagome's tells them as Kaede tells them to get the groceries out the car.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Kaede says as she hugs Kagome.

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome retorts as she hugs her back.

"I heard someone has a little bun in the oven," Abi says as she walks towards Kagome and Kaede.

"Yes. Just a little bun," Kagome says with a giggle as Kaede and her separate from the hug.

"When's your first check up?" Abi asks as she hugs Kagome.

"In a few weeks," Kagome tells her as Inuyasha walks into the house. Abi and Kaede nod in response.

"Did they give you any medicine to take?"

"Yes. Just for my head. My mom just told me to relax and don't stress," Kagome tells them as Inuyasha stands behind her.

"Which is what you should be doing now," Inuyasha says as he picks Kagome up bridal style; Kagome squeals in shock.

"Takahashi! Put me down!" Kagome shouts.

"No," Inuyasha says as he starts walking up the stairs.

"Those two," Kaede mumbles as Abi starts to giggle.

**::::::Two minutes later:::::**

"Where should we put the nursery?" Kagome asks with a smile as Inuyasha sets her on their bed.

"We'll have one in our room then one next door," Inuyasha responded as he hovered over Kagome; she wraps her arms around his neck in response.

"Smart," Kagome replied with a smile.

"All the time," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to giggle. Once she calm herself, she looks at her husband.

"We're having a baby."

"I know," Inuyasha says as he bends down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot. I was suppose to check out you're club," Kagome tells him as she starts to get off the bed.

"It's done?" Inuyasha asks as he gets off of her.

"Not completely. I had them put down a new floor and paint the walls. I want to see what kind of furniture I need to order," Kagome replies as she sits up.

"Want to come?"

"I was going anyways. We can go out for dinner afterwards," Inuyasha responded as he gets off the bed and checks his watch; it was five o' five. Kagome stands up and starts to walk out the rooms.

"You're only coming because you're worried I'll fall," Kagome states as she turns around and looks at her husband.

"I knew I married you for a reason," Inuyasha says as he starts to walk towards her. Kagome rolls her eyes, but cracks a small smile. Inuyasha smirks at her as he wraps his arms around her waist and walks them out their room.

**::::::::::::**

"Inuyasha's wife is out the hospital," Daija states as him and his brother walk into Garamaru's office; Moryomaru was sitting on the couch.

"What's her condition?" Moryomaru asks.

"She's pregnant," Orochidayu states with a grin.

"Oh really? How long?" Garamaru asks with a smirk.

"I'm not sure. We'll find out," Daija replies as him and his brother bowed, before walking out the office.

"She's pregnant. Good, she's worth more now," Moryomaru tells Garmaru with a smile.

"Sirs, Mr. Onigumo is here," an small female says as Onigumo walks into the office.

"Onigumo," Moryomaru and Garamaru say as they stand up.

**::::::::::::::**

"Where do you want to eat?" Inuyasha asks as he wraps an arm around Kagome's shoulder; pulling her closer.

After spending twenty minutes at the club and examining the floor and walls, Kagome decided what type of furniture, bar, and dj system she should get. (I'll explain more about the club later..^-^)

"I don't know. Where do you want to eat at baby?" Kagome asks as she rubs her stomach. Inuyasha chuckles as he looks down at her. Kagome giggles as she looks up and spots a man wearing a baboon pelt standing in front of Inuyasha's car.

"Inuyasha, who's that?" Kagome asks causing Inuyasha to look up quickly.

"Onigumo," Inuyasha mumbled.

**A/N: The Moryomaru and Garamaru scene and the Inuyasha scene are at the same time. But how can there be two Onigumos? Would Kagome recognize Naraku? Does Naraku know who ****Mimisenri is hiding? Who is Minuro really? Are these two mystery people going to attack or hurt Kagome? You will find out soon.^-^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**amari**

**Abby3**

**jenbeyer86**

**shiinalover101**

**Grumpy Delsan13**

**Sukai Skye**

**Lizzy-Fan201488**

**Kagz419**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Kakashi911**

**Godschildtweety**

**MadamScorpio**

**Layla347**

**yonkeya**

**Sarah123**

**stellarosa**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' and 'First Love'. **

**I'm going to update another chapter to First Love because I don't know how to write the next chapter of Secretary to Wife... I'll find some way, so don't you guys worry.^*^**

**And Grumpy Delsan13, Monkey Queen88YT, and Kakashi911, I haven't forgotten about you and I will be messaging you to find out what story you want a preview from. ^&^**

**Thank you, StevieWonderboyx, for giving me info. about pregnancy and etc. ^*^.**

***Check out my Inuyasha fan page on Facebook...Link is on my profile.**

***I start school on Monday...really don't want to go back. But I must. I have honor classes this year. Yay! I know they are going to be difficult, but Princess Inume got this. Lol. I'll probably tell you guys about my first day through Secretary to Wife. So instead of it being a chapter, I'll be complaining about my first day of school. Lol. But if you read it, at the end I'll give you guys a preview of something that will happen in Secretary to Wife in the future. However I will delete it when I have the next chapter done.^'^.So you get to know about me and get a preview. So it a win win situation. lol.**

**Preview:**

_"__I heard you were pregnant," Kikyo states as she looks at Kagome. _

_"Yes," Kagome says as she tried to walk away from Kikyo, but Kikyo blocks her from walking away from her. "Move Kikyo. I'm not supoose to be stressed."_

_"You slut. I bet you couldn't wait to get pregnant," Kikyo says as Kagome turns around and walks back to Inuyasha's desk, but Kikyo grabs Kagome's wrist._

_"Let go," Kagome demands as she tries to tug her wrist out of Kikyo's hold. _

_"Sorry," Kikyo said as she let go of Kagome's wrist just as Kagome pulled away from her. Kagome gasps as she falls to the ground, she immediately place a hand on her stomach._

_"Opps, sorry," Kikyo tells her with a smirk in her face._

_"What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha yells as he stands in the door way and looks at the scene in front of him._

_"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she rubs her stomach. Inuyasha immediately ran to his pregnant mate._

_"Are you okay?" Inuyasha ask as he looks at her. _

_"I don't know. I feel fine," Kagome replies as Inuyahsa place a hand on her stomach._

_"Let's just go to the emergency room just in case," Inuyasha tells her as he helped her stand up. _

_Kikyo scoff causing Inuyasha to finally realize that she was in the room._

_"What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha growls, his eyes turning red._

_"Nothing. The little slut fell on her on," Kikyo snaps. Inuyasha growls and with his demon speed, held her against the wall with his hand wrapped around her neck._

_"I should kill you for hurting my mate and pup!" Inuyasha growls as he put pressure on her neck. Kikyo, with scared eyes looks at her ex-boyfriend._

_'Will he really kill me?' She thinks._

_**What will Inuyasha do? Will someone stop full fledge demon Inuyasha**_**?**

**I'm against a male hitting a female.. So if you feel uncomortable with what Inuyasha did, sorry.**

**But the man is scared and worried that his mate and pup maybe hurt so, he's protecting them from a threat.**

**Until next time,**

**Bye^-^**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: A ring from daddy?

"That's Onigumo?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha continues to stare at the man in front of them.

"Why is he wearing-" Kagome starts to say something, but Inuyasha grip on her shoulders stops her.

"Kagome go to the car."

"But-" Kagome starts to say, but a look from Inuyasha stops her.

"Okay."

"Lock the doors," Inuyasha orders as he reaches into his back pocket and grabs his keys. He hands them to her; Kagome takes them before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Be careful."

Inuyasha nods as Kagome turns around and walks away. He watches her get in his car and lock the doors, before turning around and walking to his almost complete club, Onigumo follows.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" Inuyasha asks with a growl while they stand in the middle of the hard wood floor of his club.

"I'm not Naraku," Onigumo states as he starts to take off the baboon pelt.

**:::::::::**

"Sit," Onigumo says as he walks to stand in the middle of the room. Garamaru and Moryomaru what they were told.

"What do you want to discuss Onigumo?" Garamaru asks as Moryomaru looks at Onigumo skeptically.

"I have an offer to make to both of you," Onigumo states causing Moryomaru and Garamru to raise a brow in response.

"I'll give you free cocaine for five years, half of my men and territory if you leave Inuyasha's mate alone."

"Why?" Moryomaru asks.

"Excuse me?"

"Why have you taken an interest in Inuyasha's mate."

"She...attracts me," Onigumo says with a roll of the eyes and a slight shudder. 'Why would anyone be attracted to that ugly beast?' He thinks. ( Lol. Naraku's rude for thinking that about his sister. ^-^.)

"That woman of yours not giving it to you good?" Garamaru asks with a smirk.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"No," Moryomaru states simply.

"Excuse me?" Onigumo asks.

"We can't accept your offer, Onigumo. It's a good offer, maybe if you bring up your offer a little then maybe. But we can't accept," Garamaru tells him.

"The person we work for is much higger and powerful than you. In money, territory, and connection," Moryomaru explains.

There was silence, before Onigumo starts laughing.

"Ohh really. I see," Onigumo says. "Don't you imbeciles call me when your 'oh so great one' drops you like the fools you are."

With that statement, Onigumo turns around and walks towards the door. He raises a hand and opens the door.

"Ohh. I forgot to tell you the second options," Onigumo states causing Moryomaru and Garamaru to raise a brow. " You could have chosen what I mention earlier or I no longer supply you with women, money, men, or drugs. It's clear which option you chose. Now, don't be surprise when half of your territory and money is gone."

Onigumo turns around and smiles at them. "Good day gentlemen."

He says before walking out the office and slamming the door behind him.

"That sick bastard!" Garamaru yells as he slams his fist on his table.

"Call Tushi. Now!"

Moryomaru immediately takes at his phone and call their boss.

'If that bastard thinks he's going to take everything that I create, he has another fucking thing coming!'

(Tushi isn't the full name of their boss. That's only part of it... Guess what his full name might be. ^.^)

**:::::::::::::::**

"Muso, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks as Muso thows the baboon pelt onto a table.

"I don't know how that guy wears that thing all day," Muso mumbles before turning to face Inuyasha. "Hi brother."

"Don't get punch in the fucking face. We are not related to one another," Inuyasha growls.

"I beg to differ. Kagome does consider me as a brother," Muso states as he ruffle his black hair.

"Why did you come here?" Inuyasha growls.

"Calm down. Kami. I came here to give you some good news," he states. Inuyasha raises a brow for him to continue.

"Naraku is on your side, yay!"

Inuyasha looks at him for a minute before speaking.

"So he was never on my side?"

"Naraku, is, how shall I say this, a neutral character," Muso tells him. Inuyasha nods to him in response.

"Naraku, right now, is trying to get Garamaru and his people off your back. That's one less thing you have to worry about, since Kagome is pregnant."

"Naraku's actually trying to help me?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Not you, but Kagome. Stress is bad for the kid," Muso explains.

"Thought so," Inuyasha responded as he starts to rub his temples. "Does Naraku really thinking talking to Garamaru and Moryomaru will stop them from stalking Kagome? If he does, he stupier than I thought."

Ring Ding Pop!

Muso sighs and takes his phone out his jean pocket.

"Speak of the devil, hello?"

"Yes, I'm talking to him right now."

"He calles you stupid for thinking that talking to Garamaru and Moryomaru will stop them from stalking Kagome."

"Naraku, I can't punch him. He's part demon."

"How rude."

Inuyasga rolls his eyes as he listens to Muso and Naraku's conversation.

"Did it work?"

There was a pause before Muso's eyes widen.

"You think they'll actually start a war?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrows.

"Okay. I'll be prepared. Yes I'll tell him."

Naraku says one more thing, before Muso hangs up.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asks.

"Garamaru and Moryomaru decline Naraku's offers. Naraku told them that he was leaving them and wouldn't supply them with anything else. He thinks they are going to start a war. He says to keep an eye on Kagome and your territory," Muso explains to him. Inuyasha nods in response.

"What did Naraku offer them?" Inuyasha asks.

"Free cocaine for five years, and half of his men and territory," Muso tells him. Inuyasha's eyes widen a little but he nods in response.

"I see."

"Yup. Apparently, Moryomaru told him that there's someone higher and more powerful than him."

Inuyasha nods as he thinks about who that person could be.

"Tell Naraku I want to talk to him later on this week," Inuyasha says. Muso nods as Inuyasha starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Muso asks.

"Out to eat. The doors lock automatically," Inuyasha states before opening the door and walking out the club.

"Geesh. No goodbye? How rude," Muso says as he grabs the baboon pelt.

**::::::::::**

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kagome asks as soon as Inuyasha gets into the car.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Inuyaaha tells her with a smirk. Kagome gives him a look over before nodding.

"Good," Kagome says before reaching up and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Now drive. We're hungry," Kagome says as she hands him his keys before pulling her phone out to continue her conversation with Sango. Inuyasha chuckles before grabbing the keys and starting the car.

"Do you want a burger?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes," Kagome says as she sent a quick message to Sango.

"So that was Onigumo," Kagome states as she puts her phone in her back pocket.

"Yes," Inuyasha replies as he drives out the club's parking lot.

"He's not as scary as you and Miroku make him out to be, just weird. Who wearing a baboon pelt in 100 degrees weather?" Kagome asks as she raises down the window.

'If only you knew Kagome. If only you know,' Inuyasha thinks as he nods at Kagome's response and continues driving.

**::::::::**

"It was very nice of you to take Kohaku out shooting, Miroku. But really? Who takes a thirteen year old boy shooting, take him golfing or something," Sango says as she cuts a cucumber.

"But Sango. He said he wanted to try something new," Miroku complains as he stands behind his wife.

"So if he says he wants to rob a bank, would you drive the get away car?" Sango asks.

"But Sango-" Miroku starts to complain again.

"I don't want to hear it. Leave me to cook in peace," Sango says as she dice the cucumbers.

"You're cooking? What have I done to deserve a death like this?" Miroku asks with a scared look on his face.

"What was that Houshi?" Sango asks with a small twitch.

"Nothing my dear. I said I love you and your cooking. I have to go work on something. Bye," Miroku says as he gives Sango a peck on the cheek, before dashing out the room. Sango rolls her eyes as she pulls out her phone.

"Kagome says to pour the cucumbers into a bowl with onions," Sango mumbles as she sets the phone on the counter, grabs her diced cucumbers, and pour them into the bowl filled with diced onions.

"I hope this works," Sango whispers as she read Kagome's next direction.

**:::::::**

Rin sighs as she waits for her order to be called.

"I don't know why they can't delivery pizza to our apartment, I mean it's right up the street," Rins mumbles as she looks up as someone enters the a pizza parlor.

It was Kagura.

Kagura looks around the parlor, before walking to the cashier.

"Number 25! your order ready!"

Rin gets up and walks to the pick up area. After getting her food, she turns around and runs into Kagura.

"Ohh, sorry," Kagura says with a small smile.

"It's no problem," Rin tells her.

"I heard that you and Sesshomaru were getting married," Kagura states.

"Yes," Rin replies as she looks into Kagura's red eyes, they held a hint of jealousy.

"Congratulation," Kagura says before turning around and walking to a table.

Rin raises a brow a she walks out the parlor.

'I'll definitely talk to the girls about her later.'

**:::At night:::**

"Yashie."

"Mmmm?" Inuyasha questions as he looks down at his wife who was lying on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kagome smiles as she lays her hand on his chest and close her eyes.

'And no one is going to take you away from me,' Inuyasha thinks as he kiss the top of Kagome's head and falls alseep too.

**::::::The Next day:::::::**

"Why is she in this house?" Kagome asks as she sets a few bags on the coffee table. Inuyasha raises a brow as he looks at his wife.

"Becuase my new office is under construction and I need someone to oragnize me papers," Inuyasha explains to her. Kagome huffs a little but nods.

"What's in the bags?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome picks the bags off the coffee table.

"Yarn and some other knitting tools. I'm going to knit the baby some hats and booties," Kagome says with a smile. Inuyasha nods in response.

Kagome gives him a peck on the lips, before walking out the living room.

Once Kagome was in her and Inuyasha's room, she set her purse down on the dresser, before grabbing the bag filled with knitting neddles, yarn, buttons, and etc.

"You're going to like these booties baby," Kagome says as she walks out her bedroom and to the room next door. "You're going to have blue, green, black, any colored booties you want."

She opens the door revealing an empty room. She sets the bag on the floor next to the door.

"Shot, I forgot to tell Abi to tell Hayate and Hayato to pull up the carpet too," Kagome mumbles as she glances as her wristwatch. It was two o' five.

"She's probably cleaning Inuyasha's office," Kagome says. "Maybe I can talk to her before she leaves for the day."

Kagome jogs down the steps to the second floor, turns right, and walks down the hallway until she makes it to Inuyasha's office. She walks into the office and see no Abi, but Kikyo sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone.

Kagome sighs, before walking inside Inuyasha's office. Kikyo looks at before telling the person on her phone that she will call them back.

"Hello Kikyo," Kagome says as she walks to Inuyasha's desk. She grabs a notepad and a pen. 'I'll just right her a note to do it tomorrow.'

"Kagome."

There was a pause as Kikyo sets the file she was looking at on the couch and stands up.

"I heard you were pregnant," Kikyo states as she looks at Kagome.

"Yes," Kagome says as she tries to walk out the room, but Kikyo blocks her. "Move Kikyo. I'm not supoose to be stressed."

"You slut. I bet you couldn't wait to get pregnant," Kikyo says as Kagome turns around and walks back to Inuyasha's desk, but Kikyo grabs Kagome's wrist.

"Let go," Kagome demands as she tries to tug her wrist out of Kikyo's hold.

"Sorry," Kikyo said as she let go of Kagome's wrist just as Kagome pulled away from her. Kagome gasps as she falls to the ground, hard. She immediately place a hand on her stomach.

"Opps, sorry," Kikyo tells her with a smirk in her face.

"What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha yells as he stands in the door way and looks at the scene in front of him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she rubs her stomach. Inuyasha immediately ran to his pregnant mate.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha ask as he looks at her.

"I don't know. I feel fine," Kagome replies as Inuyahsa place a hand on her stomach.

"Let's just go to the emergency room just in case," Inuyasha tells her as he helped her stand up.

Kikyo scoff causing Inuyasha to finally realize that she was in the room.

"What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha growls, his eyes turning red.

"Nothing. The little slut fell on her on," Kikyo snaps. Inuyasha growls and with his demon speed, held her against the wall with his hand wrapped around her neck.

"I should kill you for hurting my mate and pup!" Inuyasha growls as he put pressure on her neck. Kikyo, with scared eyes looks at her ex-boyfriend.

'Will he really kill me?' She thinks.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome says as she grabs the hand that was squeezing Kikyo's neck. Inuyasha growls and tighten his grip on Kikyo's neck.

"Inuyasha, please let her go," Kagome begs as she looks into his red eyes and blue iris. "This isn't like you. Don't kill her, she's isn't worth it."

But Inuyasha continues to ignore her until Kagome smacked him on the arm causing Inuyasha to turn his gaze at her.

"Let her go. Now!"

Inuyasha snarls as her as he drops Kikyo. Kikyo immidately grabs her purse and runs out the room.

"I am alpha," Inuyasha growls as he looks at her. Instead of sumbitting, Kagome looks him straight in the eyes, head held high.

"Submit to me," Inuyasha growls as he grabs Kagome, pulling her hips to his.

"No," Kagome states. Inuyasha growls as he grabs her wrist and drags her out the office.

Once in their bedroom, he lets go of he wrist and picks her up.

"What the fuck are you doing Inuyasha? Put me down. Now!"

Inuyasha snarls as he walks to their bedroom and sets her on it, before climbing on top of her.

"Submit now!"

"No," Kagome snaps as she glares at him. Inuyasha growls tearing her shirt open, revealing his milky breast sitting in a blue bra.

"You think tearing my clothes is going to make me submit to you? Haha, you're very stupid," Kagome says with a smirk. Inuyasha growls in response.

"Submit to be bitch!" Inuyasha yells.

"No!" Kagome yells before screaming in shock and pleasure. Inuyasha had just bitten her mating mark.

**:::::::::**

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi," Kagura states as she bites into a chocolate chip cookie.

"You're welcome dear. Naraku's in the basement," Korari tells her as she points to a door next to them. Kagura nods in response. "And the cookies will be in the kitchen."

"Okay. Thank you," Kagura says with a small giggle, before walking towards the basement.

"What are you doing?" Kagura asks as she stands behind her boyfriend while chewing on the last piece of her cookie.

"Nothing," Naraku mumbles as he throws a ball against the wall as he sits in a black bean bag chair. Kagura sighs as she sits in his lap.

"I can see that. How was your day?"

"Fine," he mumbles.

"Are you pouting because you're plan didn't work?"

"Yes," he mumbles. "Stupid bastards."

Kagura giggles as she leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

"Maybe I can take your mind off of them."

"Really?" Naraku asks as he picks her up bridal style causing her to smirk.

"Naraku, your mother-" Kagura starts to say as Naraku walks towards the stairs.

"Just left to go hang out with Izayoi," Naraku says as he walks up the stairs and to his room.

"Now," Naraku says as he sets her on his bed and climbs on top of her. "Distract me."

"With pleasure," Kagura says with a smirk as she pulls his head down and seals their lips.

**:::::::::::**

"Wow," Kagome gasps as she lays her head against Inuyasha's shoulder while bringing the covers up to her bare, sweaty chest.

"It seems that sex between us is getting better and better everyday," Inuyasha states.

"Are you saying having sex with me sucks?" Kagome asks with a raised brow.

"Never. Making love to you is amazing," Inuyasha mumbles as he seal their lips.

"Good," Kagome whispers against his lips as she straddles his waist.

**::::A couple of hours later::::::::**

"Shut up Naraku. I have to pick up Kanna from this party in the park. I'll be back at your house in an hour," Kagura tells him. Kagura rolls her eyes at Naraku's comment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye," Kagura says before hanging up. She sighs as she puts her phone in her purse. She looks up and spots a black haired woman sitting on a bench.

"Kikyo?" Kagura asks as she walks closer to Kikyo.

"Can this day get any better?" Kikyo mumbles as she turns around and loks at Kagura, her old best friend. "Hello Kagura."

"How are you? I haven't seen you in like forever," Kagura says as she sits down on the beach next her.

"Fabulous Kagura. Fucking great," Kikyo replies as she glares at Kagura.

"Awww. Did Mister Big and Bad Inuyasha deny you of your love for him, again?" Kagura asks with a smirk. Kikyo rolls her eyes as she looks at the pond a few feet in front of them.

"I told you to give up on him a long time ago."

"Shut up!" Kikyo snaps causing Kagura to smirk.

"Pathetic," Kagura mumbles, causing Kikyo to glare at her.

"At least I'm not in love with two men. Ohh wait, sorry, at least I'm not in love with one man, but sleeping with another man," Kikyo says with a smirk. Kagura's smirk immediately dropped. "Did I get that right?"

"I love Naraku," Kagura confesses as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Right. Have you told Sesshomaru that?" Kikyo taunts. "Have you told Sesshomaru what you did to his b-"

"Shut up. Sesshomaru will not find out what I did and you will not mention it again," Kagura replies as she stands up.

"Sorry, did I hit a nerve," Kikyo responded with a smirk on her face.

"No wonder Inuyasha doesn't want a cold hearted bitch like you. I'm glad he's with Kagome," Kagura states before walking away from Kikyo.

"Bitch,"Kikyo mumbles as her phone starts ringing. She raises a brow. It was an unknown caller.

"Hello?" Kikyo answers with a raised brow.

"How would you like to have Inuyasha all to yourself?" A deep voice asks causing Kikyo to raise a brow.

"How did you know-"

"Answer the question Ms. Kikyo," the voice responded.

Kikyo bit her lip as she thought for a second.

"Ki-"

"Yes. I would like that," Kikyo replies quickly.

"Good," the voice says with a smirk on his face as he looks down at a picture of Kagome smiling.

'Soon my dear, you will be mine.'

**::::::Saturday:::::::**

**Kagome's birthday**

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome squeals as Inuyasha licks her neck. She opens her eyes and looks into Inuyasha's golden ones.

"What are doing?" Kagome asks as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Nothing What are you doing?" He asks as he grabs something from off her nightstand then place it on her head.

"Nothing. Is this a tiara?" Kagome asks; Inuyasha nods.

"Inuyasha, I told you I didn't want anything," Kagome complains as she starts to take off the tiara. "You already did a lot for us for the wedding and the amazing honeymoon. You paid for everything."

"So. It's my money and I chose how I spend it," Inuyasha says as he places his hand over hers and sets the tiara back on her head.

"You're treating me like a spoiled brat," Kagome huffs.

"You are my spoiled brat though," Inuyasha tells her, causing Kagome to roll her eyes and push him off of her.

"Stop babying me. Kami, everyone does," Kagome replies as she sets her feet on the ground.

"Kami, don't tell me you're having a mood swing already," Inuyasha says as he leans back on his back and looks at his wife who turns around to look at him.

"I don't have moodswings until i'm farther along," Kagome states.

"That is if you're carrying a human baby, but you're carrying an hanyou, which is part demon."

"So? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Everything will develop faster. The baby will grow faster, your breast will grow bigger, moodswings and craving will come in a few weeks. I don't know all the shit, but I knew majority of what's going to happen," Inuyasha states as Kagome raise a brow at his response.

"So does that mean I have a shorter due date?"

"Nope. Still the same. Still nine months," Inuyasha says, causing Kagome to groan.

"So at five months, I could possibly be carrying a seven pound baby?"

"Yup," Inuyasha replies with a smirk. Kagome groans again as she flopped back on the bed.

"Why did you decide to knock me up?" Kagome asks as she looks at him.

"If we're going to be playing the blame game, it was your fault. Your the one how got the scented candles," Inuyasha responded, causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

"You had on a condom though," Kagome points out.

"I know. Usually my condoms don't break. I wonder why this one did. I shouldn't have gotten them out that bag," Inuyasha says, causing Kagome to raise a brow.

"What bag?" She asks.

"The small bag next to our bed. It was filled with different condoms, they were all in my size. Did you get them?" Inuyasha asks as he looks at his wife who eyes widen.

"You know what. I think it's time for me to take a shower. Don't want to be stinky on my birthday," Kagome states as she quickly got out the bed and jogs to the bathroom.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growls as he gets out the bed and quickly follows his wife. Kagome squeals and runs to the bathroom when she notice her husband running after her.

**:::::An hour later:::::**

"Inuyasha, I don't know anything okay," Kagome says with a giggle as Inuyasha carries her on his back.

"Really?" Inuyasha replies as he opens the door to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Kagome!"

"Happy birthday Mrs. Takahashi!"

Some of the maids and cooks say as they bow to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Awww thank you," Kagome says with a smile as Inuyasha sits her on one of the stools at the island. The cooks and maids nod, before getting back to work.

"Happy birthday Kagome," Kaede says as Abi walks behind her and set a plate of food in front of Kagome. Her plate consists of bacon, sunnyside up eggs, and blueberry pancake.

"Thought the birthday girl deserve something other than plain pancakes," Abi states with a small wink. Kagome giggles as she thank her. One of the maids, placed a bottle of syrup and silverware next to Kagome's plate.

"Inuyasha? You're not eating?" Kagome asks as she starts to dig into her food.

"Not right now. I'll eat in a few, I forgot something upstairs," Inuyasha states before walking out the kitchen.

Kagome raise a brow, but continued to eat.

"Is the food ready?" Kagome asks referring to the little party they were having later on that day.

"Yup. We even had Maji make your favorite chocolate cake," Abi states with a smile, causing Kagome to squeal.

"I love his chocolate cake," Kagome says before straighting out her white knee length sundress. She wore dark blue flats and no jelwery. Her hair was in a bun with a swoop bang. She still had on her diamond blue tiara.

"We know you do," Kaede says with a smile, before her and Abi turn around and walk towards the refrigerator. Kagome was in her own little world as she ate her food.

As Abi and Kaede were check off the food they had for Kagome's party, Inuyasha quietly walks into the kitchen with a box in his hand. He takes out the jelwery, before handing the box to Kaede.

Kaede and Abi smile at Inuyasha as they watch him walk to his wife.

Inuyasha takes each end of the blue neckless before placing them over Kagome's head and unto her chest. Kagome gasps as Inuyasha clamps the necklace on behind.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she looks down and touches the necklace.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asks as he kiss the side if her neck.

"I told you not to get me anything," Kagome says as she turns around to look at her husband.

"And didn't I tell you I will spend my money how I want to?" Inuyasha asks, causing Kagome to nod in response.

"It's beautiful," Kagome tells him.

"How about the earrings?" Inuyasha asks as he reaches into his back pocket and takes out a small black velevet box. He opens the box revealing blue diamond earrings.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasp as she grabs the box.

"You like those too?"

Kagome didn't respond. She places the box next to her plate, before leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leans up and kiss him. Inuyasha smirks as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses his wife back.

"We should go," Abi says with a smile. Kaede nods as they walk out the kitchen.

"Why are (kiss) you so good (kiss) to me? (kiss)" Kagome asks between kisses. Inuyasha gives her a long passionate kiss, before leaning his head against hers. There breathe mimgled together as they panted.

"Because you're mine," Inuyasha says as he grabs her left hand and brings it up to his lips.

"And I want what's mine to have the best," Inuyasha states as he kisses her knuckles while looking into her blue tears filled eyes.

**:::::::::**

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Rin and Sango squeal as they hug their friend.

"Thank you," Kagomw says as she hugs them back. The girls were taking Kagome out on a spa trip.

A minute later, Kagome released them from the hug and turn to face her husband.

"I'll see you later."

Inuyasha nods and gives her a kiss on the lips before turning around and walking out the spa.

"That was sweet," Sango says in a baby voice.

"I know. He's been doing a lot of sweet things lately," Kagome mumbles as she turns around to face the girls. "Did cooking for Miroku work? Is he still alive? I haven't heard from him in a while," Kagome says as they walk to the waiting area.

"Shut up. Yes he's still alive and yes it did work. Sex all week," Sango says with a smile as they took a seat in the waiting area. "He wants me to cook for him again."

"See I told you it will work," Kagome states with a smile.

"The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Rin states.

"Very true," Kagome replies with a smile and nod of the head.

**::::::An hour later:::::::**

"And then we had good, who's dominant sex," Kagome says as the woman in front of her massages her feet.

"Kagome!" Rin says as she leans over and lightly slaps Kagome on the arm.

"What? We did though," Kagome states as Sango hands her a bowl of cashews.

"Who won?" Sango asks.

"He did," Kagome replies with a pout. The girls giggle at the look on Kagome's face.

"So, what happen to Kikyo?" Sango asks as she pops a grape in her mouth.

"I really don't know. After she bolted out the office, that's the last we've seen or heard about her," Kagome tells them.

"Mmmm," Sango and Rin hum as they thought about what Kagome's just said.

"So tell me about you guys," Kagome says as she pops a cashew into her mouth.

"Well, Sesshomaru and I decided to have the wedding next year, in August," Rin says with a smile on her face.

"That's a long time away. Almost a year," Sango states; Kagome nods in agreement.

"When I was little, I want to have an autumn, beach wedding and I don't want to rush into the wedding. I want to take it a day at a time," Rin explains to them as the woman massage Kagome's feet starts to massage her legs.

"Ohhh," Kagome and Sango say.

"And I want little Kagome or little Inuyasha to be part of the wedding," Rin says with a giggle. "Little Kagome can be a flower girl or little Inuyasha can be the ringbearer."

"The baby is going to be five months, if I did the calculations right," Sango states as Kagome shrugs.

"They can crawl down the aisle. That would be so kawaii!" Rin squeals as a woman came and placed her feet in hot water. Kagome giggles at the thought of it.

'My baby,' Kagome thinks as she rubs her stomach a little.

"So Sango, has Kuranosuke called you?" Kagome asks causing Sango to blush a little.

"A few days ago. He wanted us to go out for drinks," Sango mumbles as she took a sip of her water.

"He knows you're married right?" Rins asks as she looks at Sango.

"Yes. I told him that when we first met at the hospital," Sango says as she leans back on her seat. "But he just won't let the past go."

"A lot of people can't," Kagome responded as she continues to rub her flat stomach.

**::::::::::::::**

"I'm going to need a new secretary," Inuyasha tells Miroku as Bankotsu and Koga stare out the window.

"What happen to Kikyo?" Miroku asks.

"MIA," Inuyasha replies causing Miroku to raise a brow.

"What did you do?" Miroku asks.

"Why the fuck do you think I did something," Inuyasha states, causing Koga, Bankotsu, and Miroku to look at him.

"Whatever. Anyway, the bitch made Kagome fall even though she's knows she's pregnant. So I kinda lost control and started choking Kikyo," Inuyasha says.

"So is mia standing dead?" Koga asks.

"No. She's still alive, Kagome stopped me from killing her," Inuyasha responded.

"Kami bless her soul. You don't need a murder charge, espically now," Miroku says as the limo rolls to a stop.

"Well I need a secretary, maybe two. Depends how I'm feeling," Inuyasha says as the chauffeur opens the door.

"I got you buddy," Miroku says before getting out the limo.

"Knowing Miroku, he's going to get you two woman with slim waist and big breast. Resulting in Kagome wanting to kill you, again," Koga says as he follows Miroku out the car.

"He does have a point," Bankotsu states before getting out the limo after his brother.

"Shut up. Kagome won't kill me," Inuyasha says as he gets out the limo.

The boys turn around and give him a look.

"Not without a cause," Inuyasha mumbles, causing the boys to nod, before they continue their walk to a warehouse to 'visit' an old friend.

**::::::::Two hours later:::::**

"We're home!" Kagome yells as her and the girls walk into the house.

"They are in the dining room Mrs. Takahashi," a maid says as she bows at the women in front if her.

"Kagome, Mezu. Mrs. Takahashi is Inuyasha's mom," Kagome tells her with a smile. Mezu smiles and nods.

"I can take your bags."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

Once Kagome and the girls gave Mezu their bags, they walk to the dining room.

"Hello, hello," Kagome says with a smile as her and the girls walk into the dining room.

"Happy birthday hunny," Korari says as she walks towards her daughter and hug her. "I can't believe you're nineteen."

"That means you're getting old Korari," Manko says as he stands next to Korari.

"Oh, shut up," Korari says as she lightly hits her brother-in-law. Izayoi, Abi, Kaede, Tama, Manko, and Korari were the only people in the room.

"Where's everyone else at?" Kagome asks as she hugs her uncle.

"Hana, Kietsu, and Takoto and the kids are coming together," Manko states as Izayoi walks towards them.

"Sesshomaru and Inu No Taisho should be here in a few," Izayoi says as she hugs her daughter-in-law. "Happy birthday dear."

"Thank you," she response with a smile.

"You grandparents should be here later. And Sota is here but I think he got lost. And Naraku went to go pick up your gift," Korari says as Tama walks towards them while popping candy into his mouth. "Sadly, Kai couldn't make it."

Kagome nods as she as she hugs her other uncle.

"Inuyasha and Miroku should be here in a few," Kagome states as she release her uncle from the hug.

"I'm going to go find Sota," Sango says with a giggle as she walks out the room.

"That boy is so slow sometimes," Manko says with a shake of the head as he walks to the food table. Kagome giggles as the door bells rings.

"I'll get it," Rin says as she walks out the room.

Kagome smiles as she looks at her family around her.

'I'm so lucky to have them in my life.'

**:::::::**

All of her family were sitting around the dining room except Inuyasha and Miroku. They were due at the house any moment though.

Ring Ding Dong!

"I'll get it," Kagome says as she gets up and walks out the living room.

She opens the door and smiles at who are standing there.

"Hi boys," Kagome says to Koga and Bankotsu.

"Kagome," they say as they give her a hug.

"Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"In the limo," Bankotsu states as Koga reaches into his pocket and hands Kagome a red velvet, small, square box.

"From us to you," Koga says.

"Awww, you guys," Kagome states as she grabs the box before pulling the boys into a group hug. "I love you guys so much!"

Koga and Bankotsu chuckle as they hug her back.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here?" Inuyasha asks as he and Miroku walk towards Kagome.

"We're having sex and you caught us," Kagome says with a roll of the eyes as she release Koga and Bankotsu from the hug.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me," Kagome says.

"It wasn't a problem Kagome," Bankotsu responded.

"Are guys staying for the party?"

"No. We have some other business to take care of," Koga tells her. Kagome nods before hugging them again.

"Happy birthday Kagome," they say before turning around and walking down the steps to the limo.

"Thank you!" Kagome yells says as Miroku walks into the house.

"What happen?" Inuyasha asks as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"The boys got me something," Kagome says as she opens the box, revealing emerald studs. "These are gorgeous. I'm going to have to cook them something."

Kahome closes the box and smiles at her husband. "You have good guys."

"I know," Inuyasha says as he guides her into their house. "Let's get to the party, shall we?"

"Yes," Kagome states excitedly as Inuyasha closes the door behind them.

**:::::::Two hours later:::::::**

"Hahahahahah!"

"It's not funny," Kagome says as she pouts in Inuyasha's lap. After dinner and opening up presents, the family had went to the theater room to watch videos of the Higurashi family from the past.

"Yes it is. Did you see your face?" Sango says as she leans into Miroku's arms. Kagome glares at her for a minute, before turning to look at her husband who had a smirk on his face.

"You thought that was funny too?" Kagome asks.

"Yes," Inuyasha replies with a smirk. Kagome huffs as she turns back to the gigant screen.

"I remeber this. This was the time Kagome had a boy over for a science project," Hana says as they turn to look at the next video.

Five minutes during the video, Kagome's stomach starts to growl. Korari giggles as she looks at her daughter.

"Hungry?"

"Yes! I want something sweet to eat," Kagome tells her excitedly.

"Will ice cream do?" Korari asks as she stands.

"Yes," Kagome states as she nods her head.

"I want some ice cream too Korari. You know what, get us all some ice cream," Manko replies.

"What am I? Your slave?"

"Yes," Manko states recieving a slap from his husband. Korari rolls her eyes as Izayoi gets up also.

"I'll help you Korari. Since you brother-in-law is mistreating you," Izayoi says causing the family to laugh.

"How rude Izayoi," Manko replies with a pout. Korari giggles as her and Izagoi walk out the theater room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

"Makoto and Kagome were very close," Izayoi states as she gets the ice cream scoopers while Korari got the ice cream.

"Yes. Those two were always together. If Makoto was doing something, Kagome wanted to go and do it too," Korari states with a smile as she place the two chocolate flavored ice cream on the counter, before walking to a cabinet and grabbing sereval bowls and a tray. "I remember one time, when Kagome was five, she forced Makoto to take her to his job because she didn't want to go over my parents' house. It was funny. She had him wrapped around her finger."

Izayoi chuckles a little as she hands Korari an ice cream scooper after she set the bowls and tray down. She hands Izayoi a bowl before opening the ice cream.

There was silence as Korari and Izayoi scooped ice cream into many bowls.

"Kagome was heartbroken when Makoto died. For the first six months, Kagome wasn't herself. She'll go to school and immediately lock herself in her room afterwards," Korari says with a sad sigh. "She lost her ride or die buddy."

"How did you get through it?" Izayoi asks as she scoops vanilla ice cream out the container and into a bowl.

"I, I really don't know," Korari says with as small chuckle." I had to be strong for Kagome and the boys. But, during the funeral, I couldn't hold it back any more. I broke down. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Makoto. We would have been married twenty two years this year."

"Korari," Izayoi says as Korari starts to cry.

"I'm fine," Korari replies as Izayoi places the ice cream scooper on a towel and wrapped her arms around Korari.

"I can't believe he's gone sometimes," Korari whispers as she wipes her eyes. Izayoi reaches over ad grabs a paper towel and handed it to Korari.

"It's going to be okay Korari," Izayoi reassures her as Korari's wipes her eyes.

"Sorry. It's just those videos brought back memories," Korari tells her as she blews her nose.

"It's okay. It was something that you needed to let out," Izayoi tells her with a smile on her face. Korari nods as she walks to the garbage.

"Mom, Izzy, are you two almost done with the ice cream. I want some," Kagome says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yes, we're almost done dear," Izayoi says as Korari walks to the sink and wash her hands.

"I don't know why, but I'm hungry a lot lately," Kagome states as she stands next to Izayoi.

"It's a demon thing. When I was pregnant with Inuyasha, I ate four meals a day and that's not including snacks," Izayoi tells her as she hands Kagome a bowl filled with ice cream.

"Wow. That's a lot," Kagome says before reaching for a spoon that was laying on a tray. "Demon kids are so confusing."

"They are," Izayoi replies with a nod as she sets the last bowl of ice cream on the tray.

"I know you two are excited about this baby," Kagome states as she puts a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"We're thrilled," Korari says as she wipes her hands. Kagome giggles as she put another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"Inuyasha and I are too. We wanted to wait a couple of months or years, but we're happy we got this little bundle in our life now," Kagome tells them with a smile.

"And you should be. Now come on, before the men wonder where we went," Izayoi says as she picks up the tray filled with bowls of ice cream. Kagome nods as she follows her with her mother right behind her with spoons in het hand.

Korari smiles as she watch Kagome eat her ice cream as they walk out the kitchen and to the theatre room.

'My baby's growing up.'

**:::::::A few hours later::::::**

"I'll call you later mom," Kagome says as she gives her mom a long hug. Everyone had left a few minutes ago.

"Okay dear. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Korari smiles and gives Kagome a kiss on the head, before unwrapping her arms around her daughter and walking to her car.

Kagome watched her mom get into her car and drive off, before closing the door. She turns around and sees Inuyasha and Ash walking towards her. Inuyasha sees the look on his wife face and knew what she wanted to do immediately. So he picks her up, turns around, and walks to their bedroom.

"A long, hot bath then off to bed?"

"Please and thank you," Kagome replies as she snuggles into his chest. Inuyasha smirks as he did as his wife wanted.

**::::::At midnight::::::**

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she turns to her sleeping husband.

"Yeah? What?" Inuyasha mumbles with a yawn.

"Did we have any left over cake?"

"Yes. I think so," Inuyasha replies as he opens his eyes.

"Yes!" Kagome squeals as she gets out of bed and quickly walks out their bedroom.

"Her and her food," Inuyaaha complains as he gets out of bed.

He runs a hand through his hair as he walks down the stairs. He walks to the kitchen where he see Kagome trying to reach for the bowls.

He walks towards her and grabs two bowls for her.

"Why are the cabinets so high?" Kagome asks as she grabs the two bowls and sets them on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why are you so short?" Inuyasha questions with a smirk.

"Hahaha. Very funny Takahashi," Kagome says as she walks to the refrigerator. She opens it and takes out the chocolate cake and some vanilla ice cream.

Once Kagome filled the bowls with chocolate cake and ice cream, she put the cake and ice cream away. She passed her husband his bowl of food, before sitting down next to him.

"This is so good," Kagome says as she takes a bite out of her ice cream and cake on her spoon.

"Cold," Kagome says with a shiver. Inuyasha chuckles as he eats his snack.

After they were done eating, Kagome snuggles into Inuyasha's chest.

"This is nice," Kagome states as she looks up at him. Inuyasha nods as he bends down and kiss her. Kagome opens her mouth, letting Inuyasha slip his tongue into her mouth.

Ding Dong!

"Uhhh," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha separates his lips from hers.

"I wonder who it can be," Kagome states as she looks at Inuyasha who raises a brow.

"I'll get it," Kagome says as she jumps down from her chair. She walks out the kitchen as the door bell rings again.

Ding Dong!

"I'm coming!" Kagome yells as she walk to the front door. She disarms the alarm on the door, before opening the door.

"Hello," Kagome says as she opens the door. There was no one there. Kagome sighs; she was about to close the door when she spots a small purple decorated box on the door step. She raised a brow and bent down to pick it up. She looks around, before standing up and walking back into the house.

"That's weird," Kagome says as she close and locks the door then set the alarm back on.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as his wife walks back into the kitchen with a box in her hand.

"I don't know," Kagome says as she set the box down next to him then took a seat back on her stool. "It was just sitting on the doorstep but no one was out there."

"I wonder how they got in the gate," Inuyasha mumbles again. Kagome shrugs as she open the box. Inuyasha sits close to her, just in case something popped out.

Kagome sets the box's lid aside, before digging inside the box. She pulls out at a stuffed black cat with green eyes.

"Awww. This is so cute," Kagome says as she shows her mate the cat.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as Kagome's cuddles the cat to her breast. She hands it to him, before digging her hand back inside the box.

"That cat reminds me of the one my dad brought me when I was seven," Kagome tells him with a smile as she pulls out a small ring box.

She opens the box and raises a brow at the silver band with blue diamonds around it. She takes the ring out the box and examines it. She brought the ring close when she saw small writing on the inside. She reads the despriction and gasp causing Inuyasha to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Kagome hands him in the ring. He takes it from her hands and reads the despriction.

_Love you always, baby girl. _

_~M.H._

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as he looks at Kagome who shook her head.

"I don't want it. I don't want any of it. Someone's playing a cruel, sick joke and it's not funny," Kagome says as tears form in her eyes.

"Come here," Inuyasha states as he throws the ring and cat in the box then held his arms open. Kagome immediately wraps her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'll get the person that did this. I promise," Inuyasha mumbles as he rubs Kagome's back. Kagome nods as she close her eyes.

'Who would do something like this?'

**:::::::::**

"Stupid! Real stupid!" A red haired man says as he pace around his hotel room.

"I mean who does that? You do, obviously," the mans tells himself as he sighs and sit on his bed. "I bet she's freaked out now."

He turns to his left and picks up an picture of Kagome and Inuyasha on their wedding day.

"Wish I could have been there," the red haired man says before getting up and walking to the small table that was next to the window in his hotel room. The table was littered with picture of the Higurashi family.

"Korari, I've haven't seen you in so long. I must see you again," the red haired man says before setting the picture of Kagome and Inuyasha on table and walking back to his bed.

He turns off his lap and gets underneath the covers.

"I can't be Minoru again. Well I could but that would be stupid. (sigh) Guess I'll have to think about another name to use," the red hair man states as he takes the ring off his pinky finger and set it on the night stand. A small blue light engulfs him for a minute, transforming tue man i to his true form.

He turns over and flips some of his black hair out of his face.

"Soon I will reveal who I am. I hope they will understand why I did what I did," the man says before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**A/N: I gave you guys some clues on 'Minoru' true identity.. I bet some of you guys already guessed it. ^-^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**fanficnewbiee**

**amari**

**Abby3**

**jenbeyer86**

**Sukai Skye**

**kittychic0895**

**TiffyTaffy0409**

**PurpleWolfOfTheNight**

**gaarasmistress39**

**shiinalover101**

**Grumpy Delsan13**

**Lizzy-Fan201488**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Kakashi911**

**Godschildtweety**

**MadamScorpio**

**Layla347**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories. **

**Yay! We reached over 700 reviews! Thank you guys! Let's try to make it to 1,000 before the story ends. ^-^.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' and 'First Love'. **

**I'm feeling a little sick today. I just want to stay in bed all day. *-*.**

**School has been a killer for me. Reason why I update late in the week. I barely have anytime to write. But I'm still writing for you guys. Cuz I lnow you guys can't wait to read my stories. Espically the new one I'm writing... Yes, I'm writing another story..! First love is almost to an end... Don't know how many chapters, but it's close to an end. ^.^. **

***Check out my Inuyasha fan page on Facebook...Link is on my profile.**

**Preview:**

"How about a white crib for our room, but a red or green crib for the baby's room?" Kagome asks as she looks at his laptop.

"Yes. They could work," Inuyasha replies as he looks at the cribs on his laptop screen.

Kagome nods as she contines to knit.

She was about to asks a question when the door bellrings.

"Someone's getting it," Inuyasha tells her as he hears foot steps walking to the door. Kagome nods in response as Inuyasha scrolls down the page he was on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, Kikyo will like to talk to you," a short brown haired maid says as Kikyo stands behind her. They hadn't seen or talk to Kikyo since the incident that happen in Inuyasha's office. That was seven weeks ago. However, there was slight bruising on her pale neck.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha who looks at her. They were both thinking the same thing.

'What does she want?'

**What does Kikyo want to talk about?**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye^-^**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Out with the old, in with the new

**Seven weeks later:**

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome screams as she rushes down the stairs. She looks around for a minute, but she didn't spot her husband. She marches towards the kitchen in search of him.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?"

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Abi states as she wipes her hands off on her apron.

Kagome's eyes brighten as she runs towards Abi.

"Abi!" Kagome cries as she wraps her arms around her.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's gone," Kagome sobs.

"What's gone sweetie?" Abi asks as some of the maids watch the scene in front of them.

"My six pack. It's gone. It must ha-have left a couple of da-days ag-o. But its go-ne," Kagome sobs into the top of Abi's black dress.

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay," Abi states as Inuyasha walks into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"You!" Kagome shouts as she turns around and points at Inuyasha.

"Me?" Inuyasha asks with wide eyes.

"You made it go away. I hate you!" Kagome shouts as she stomps towards him.

"Why did you get me pregnant?" She sobs in his chest.

Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist and looks at Abi.

'What do I do?' He mouths.

Abi shrugs as she walks to the refrigerator.

Inuyasha sighs as he rubs Kagome's back.

"I'm sorry, I guess."

"Are you serious?" Kagome asks as she pulls her face out of his chest and looks at him.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replies, coming out more like a question.

"I forgive you. Because I love you," Kagome states as she stands on her tip toes and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Why don't you go into the living room and go knit a hat, for the baby," Inuyasha tells her as she draws circles on his covered chest. "I'll bring you your lunch."

"Okay!" Kagome squeals as she skips out the room.

"Mood swings are on full mood, eh?" Abi asks as she sets lunch meat on the counter.

"You're telling me. And she's not even half way through the pregnancy," Inuyasha replies before walking out the kitchen.

**:::::After lunch::::::**

"Baby," Kagome moans as Inuyasha sucks her neck.

"Yes?"

"Stop it." Kagome gasps as Inuyasha tears her shirt open. He sneaks his hand up and squeeze her breast.

"They've gotten bigger," he whispers. Kagome nods in response. Inuyasha kisses her neck as he rubs her breast.

"Whoa!"

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly look up to see Sango and Rin standing in the door way.

"I'm glad to know that you're okay," Sango says while Rin giggles.

Kagome quickly pushes Inuyasha off her and starts to button up her shirt.

"Damn it Yashie," Kagome mumbles with a sigh as she notices three of her buttons were missing.

"I'll be back," Kagome says, before rushing out the room.

"What are you girls doing here?" Inuyasha asks as he stands up.

"Taking Rin house shopping."

Inuyasha nods as he walks towards them. He wraps an arm around Rin's neck while ruffling her hair.

"Just an FYI, Kagome's started having mood swings."

"Really? I thought she wasn't supposed to get those until later on," Sango says as Rin pushes her brother-in-law off of her.

"It's a demon thing. I just wanted to let you guys know that if she's crying while looking at her phone, that's why," Inuyasha states with a nod.

"It can't be that bad," Rin states.

"She blamed me for her losing her six pack."

There was silence as Rin and Sango thought about what Inuyasha just said.

"It is kinda your fault."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as Kagome walks back into the living room.

"Ready to go?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Sure," Rin chirps as she waves at Inuyasha before walking out the living room. Sango does the same, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the room alone.

"I'll be back later," Kagome states as she gives him a peck on the lips.

"Okay. I'll have Abi cook dinner and I can have you for dessert," Inuyasha states causing Kagome to blush.

"Yashie!"

"Go, before Sango starts shouting," Inuyasha replies as he gives her a peck on the lips. Kagome nods, turns around, and walks out the living room.

"I have a feeling that her mood swings are going to get worse."

**:::::::Later that night:::::::**

"We saw this beautiful house. It had gold stairs and a huge swimming pool," Kagome states as she brushes her hair into a ponytail. She is in the bathroom, while Inuyasha is in their bedroom.

"Mmm," Inuyasha mumbles as he rearranges the pillows and covers on their bed.

"But I still love our house," Kagome says before setting the brush down on the counter.

"Yup," Inuyasha replies as gets into bed. He was wearing blue cotton pajama pants without a shirt on.

As Inuyasha was sitting on their bed, he grabs his phone and scrolls through his emails.

"Inuyasha."

"Uhh?" Inuyasha asks as he looks up to see his wife leaning against the bathroom door in a dark purple lace nightie with black lace underwear underneath.

"Wow. I haven't seen that before," Inuyasha says as he turns off his phone and sets it on his night stand.

"I brought it today. After house searching, the girls and I went shopping. I thought you might like it," Kagome states as she turns off the bathroom light, before seductively walking towards him.

"Daddy does like," Inuyasha mumbles as Kagome climbs into their bed and faces him.

He places a hand on her cheek and kisses her slowly. "A lot," he mumbles against her lips, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Well thank you. I'm glad daddy approves," Kagome states as she gets underneath the covers.

"What?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha looks at her with wide eyes.

"You're just going to leave me hanging?" Inuyasha asks as he points down at his boner.

"I'll fix that later. But I want to ask you something," Kagome states causing Inuyasha to frown.

"Fine. What is it?" Inuyasha asks as he bends down and lays his head in her lap.

"Well, since the club is completely finished, and all the other than all the stuff you have to do, can I have a party for the boys?"

"My men?"

"Yeah. Koga, Bankotsu, and them. I want to show them how much I appreciate them for what they've done for me," Kagome explains causing Inuyasha to roll over so his face was in front of her stomach.

"You never do anything for me."

"Really. Do you want me to start the list?" Kagome asks with a raised brow.

"Nah. It's too late," Inuyasha replies as his ears start to twitch. He could hear a faint bumping sound.

"Thought so. Anyway, we can have sushi, rice, and chicken. Or we could go with an Italian theme, like lasagna and garlic bread."

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as Kagome rambles on about food.

"Or maybe just cookies and cakes. And punch. No, beer."

"Kagome."

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she looks down at him.

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat," Inuyasha states with a smile.

"What?" Kagome asks as she places a hand on her stomach. "The baby? Our baby's heartbeat?"

"Yes," Inuyasha states causing tears to form in Kagome's eyes.

"Our baby is alive in me. I-Inuyasha, this is real. It's our baby," Kagome whispers as she places her other hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha looks up at her and frowns as he sees the tears run down her face. He crawls up her body until he was face to face with her.

"Baby, why the tears?" Inuyasha asks as he wipes the tears off her cheek.

"Our baby is alive. It's not dead. I don't know what I would do if it was," Kagome says as more tears run down her face.

"Kagome-"

"I didn't know I wanted this baby so much until now. I was excited but now I'm thrilled, overjoyed, everything," Kagome states with a teary chuckle. "We're going to be parents to this baby. A little boy or girl. Part of me and part of you Inuyasha."

Kagome reaches up, and grabs Inuyasha's hand. She places his hand on her stomach and smiles at him.

"Our baby."

"Our precious baby," Inuyasha states as he bends down and kisses Kagome. Kagome immediately kisses him back as his hand travels down to her waist.

A minute later, they pull away from the kiss.

"I love you," Inuyasha states as Kagome pushes him off her. Kagome pushes Inuyasha until he's on his back, before getting on top of him and straddling his waist.

"I love you too. Let me show you how much I do," Kagome states before bending down and placing kisses on his neck.

Inuyasha groans at the pleasure she was giving him.

'I have the best mate in the world. Now a pup. What else do I need?' Inuyasha thinks as Kagome nibbles on his neck.

'Nothing.'

**:::::The next day::::**

"We get to see our baby today," Kagome says as Inuyasha helps her put on the hospital gown. A nurse had already been to their room to check on Kagome's blood pressure, weight, and temperature. Everything came back fine, but her blood pressure.

"I know baby," Inuyasha says as he picks Kagome up and sets her on the examining table.

"What's wrong wench?" Inuyasha asks as he notice the pout on Kagome's face.

"You don't sound excited," Kagome tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how happy I am. You're giving something I never expected that I'll ever have," Inuyasha explains. "You gave me love, compassion, a second chance,-"

"Yashie, you're going to make me cry," Kagome says with a pout.

Inuyasha chuckles as he leans up and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You are my everything."

"I know," Kagome says with a smile. "So other than a healthy baby, do you want a girl or a boy?"

"A girl."

"Really?" Kagome asks with a raised brow as she unwraps her arms from around his neck and placed her hands in her lap. "I thought you would want a boy?"

"Yeah, I want a girl. Got a problem with it?"

"No. Not at all. I want a boy," Kagome says with a smile. "Since I'm always right, the baby's a boy."

"Yeah right. You're totally wrong," Inuyasha replies with a smirk.

"Am I? Well let's have a little bet. If the baby is a boy, you have to change his diapers for a month, feed him, and massage my feet and back for two months," Kagome states.

"What if it's a girl?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"I'll change her diapers for a month and when I'm able to have sex again, I let you do anything you want to my body for two weeks," Kagome states.

"Does the include costumes and handcuffs?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk.

"Yes," Kagome says as she holds out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," Inuyasha replies as he raises his hand to shake her.

**::::::::::**

**With Korari**

"Hisashi Tayuki. It's nice to meet you. I am doctor Higurashi," Korari says as she walks into a hospital room, head down as she read something on her clipboard.

A tall, black haired, neko demon smiles as he sits on the tissue covered examining table.

"Hello doc," Hisashi replies as Korari closes the door. Korari freezes at his last word. 'The only person to call me that was, Makoto.'

Korari replies turns around and sighs as she looks at her patient.

"How are you today, Hisashi?" Korari asks as she stands in front of him.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So what brings you in today?" Korari asks as she looks at him.

Brown eyes clash with green eyes.

"Well-"

**::::::::**

"I'm sorry I'm late," a brown haired woman with dark blue eyes says as she opens the door Kagome's room. "I'm Tsukiyomi Anome."

"It's okay," Kagome says with a smile as Inuyasha stands up from his chair, place his phone in his back pocket, and walks to stand by his wife. "I'm Kagome and this is my husband, Inuyasha."

"How are you feeling today, Kagome?" Tsukiyomi asks as she washes her hands, dries them, before putting on gloves.

"Good. I threw up a little last night and this morning," Kagome replies as she looks at Tsukiyomi who motions her to lay back.

"Any dizziness? Aches?"

"My breasts started to hurt a little this morning and I have an ache in my back and feet," Kagome replies as Tsukiyomi lifts Kagome's stomach.

"Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"Cravings," Inuyasha mumbles causing Kagome to glare at him.

"How weird are they? Tsukiyomi asks with a smirk.

"Chocolate pizza."

"It's really good," Kagome states with a nod.

Tsukiyomi giggles as she slightly pushes on Kagome's stomach.

"Wait until she starts craving pickles ice cream on a hamburger with onions."

"Please don't do that," Inuyasha says as he looks at Kagome.

"It's whatever the baby wants," Kagome replies with a giggle.

"Okay, sit up a little Kagome," Tsukiyomi says as she walks to the sink with cabinets above it.

Tsukiyomi grabs the clipboard that the nurse had left before taking a seat in her backless, wheeled chair.

She scoots the chair until she was sitting on Kagome's side.

"Everything looks good, but your sodium and sugar levels and your blood pressure. Your sodium level is really high, while your sugar levels are very low. But it's something we can fix. Just eat less pizza and a little more candy or drink a pop once in a while," Tsukiyomi states. Kagome and Inuyasha nods in response.

"You're blood pressure is very high," Tsukiyomi tells them.

"Is that bad for the baby?"

"Yes and no. In most cases the blood pressure won't affect the fetus. However, high blood pressure can cause premature labor."

Kagome bites her lip while searching for Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha quickly grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"But, we will be monitoring your blood pressure throughout your pregnancy. So don't think negative, Kagome. Everything will be fine," Tsukiyomi reassures her.

Kagome nods as she squeezes her husband's hands.

"But other that, everything's good right?" Inuyasha questions.

"Yes. Everything is completely normal," Tsukiyomi says with a smile.

Inuyasha nods as he smiles down at Kagome causing her smile at him.

"Are you two ready to see your baby?"

"Yes!"

Tsukiyomi giggles at Kagome's excitement.

"That's most parents favorite part of the appointment," Tsukiyomi states as she gathers her materials.

Ten minutes later, Tsukiyomi was sitting in her chair with a probe in her hand.

"I'm going to put a little pressure on your stomach, okay?"

Kagome nods in response. Tsukiyomi places the probe on Kagome's stomach before moving it around her stomach to check for a sign of a baby.

Kagome squeezes Inuyasha's hand as they watch the screen Tsukiyomi was looking at.

"The fetus's hiding," Tsukiyomi jokes after a couple of minutes of looking for the baby.

Kagome giggles as she looks at Inuyasha.

"He likes to play tricks, just like his daddy."

Inuyasha chuckles just as Tsukiyomi lets out a sound of happiness.

"Found the fetus," Tsukiyomi states as she types something into the small computer.

"Mommy and daddy, say hello to your baby."

Kagome and Inuyasha look at the screen in response. Kagome places a hand over her mouth as she looks at her baby.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes?" Inuyasha asks as he lays his head against hers.

"Our baby, is beautiful," Kagome whispers as tears form in her eyes.

"Yes she is."

"He," Kagome mumbles with a smile as she looks at him.

"Whatever you say Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he kiss the top of his head.

"The head is right here and the body is right here," Tsukiyomi states as she places plus signs at each body part. "As you can hear, that's fetus's heartbeat. It's very strong."

"The baby has a big head," Kagome says with a giggle.

Inuyasha chuckles as Tsukiyomi giggles as she types something into the computer.

"He's also very long," Tsukiyomi points out.

"Just like his daddy and grandpa," Kagome says with a smile.

"I'll make copies. A lot of them. I know your mom, uncles, aunt and brothers are going to want a copy. Inuyasha's side of the family too," Tsukiyomi tells them as she removes the probe from Kagome's stomach.

Tsukiyomi reaches underneath her cart and hands Kagome a few napkins.

"Your mom told me you fell a couple of weeks ago," Tsukiyomi states as she starts to turn off her equipment.

"Yes. Mama checked up on me the next day though. She told me I was fine," Kagome replies. "And Inuyasha hearing the baby's heart, made me know that the baby was ."

"The baby is okay, as we just saw and heard. But next time if you fall, feel an ache or weird, go to the hospital," Tsukiyomi says causing Kagome to immediately nod. "Since you're very young, carrying a demon baby, and in your first trimester, you have a very high risk of a miscarriage."

"I know, sadly," Kagome replies as Inuyasha's squeezes her hand.

"But you have nothing worry about Kagome," Tsukiyomi states with a smile causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"Really?"

"Yes. Your tests came back fine and the baby is healthy and growing, a lot," Tsukiyomi tells her.

Kagome opens her mouth to squeal but Inuyasha puts a hand over it. She pouts at him as he smiles down at her.

Tsukiyomi giggles in response.

"Is there any more questions?"

Kagome grabs Inuyasha's hand pushes it off her mouth.

"When can we tell the gender of the baby?"

"Around 18 weeks. We can probably tell the gender after your third checkup," Tsukiyomi states.

"I'll be proving you wrong in 8 weeks then," Kagome tells Inuyasha causing him to roll his eyes.

"Are you two having a little bet?" Tsukiyomi asks.

"Yes. We want a healthy baby, but I'm hoping for a boy and he's hoping for a girl," Kagome says with a smile.

"That's nice. A little friendly competition between the newlyweds. But if you don't want him to cheat, go to a spiritual shop and buy a scentless necklace," Tsukiyomi replies causing Kagome to raise a brow.

"Why?"

"Demons can smell the gender of unborn children in fourteen weeks."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells as she slaps Inuyasha's chest. "Why didn't you tell me? You jerk!"

"Kagome, stop yelling. Kami, you're hurting my ears," Inuyasha states as he flattens his ears on the top of his head.

"Well you deserve it," Kagome replies with a pout.

Tsukiyomi giggles as Kagome glares at Inuyasha.

"You can hurt him later Kagome. When you leave, I want you to avoid stress, eat regularly; three times a day, a few snack here and there, and take a hot, take a long, hot bath once in a while, that will help relieve some of the aches."

"Okay." Kagome states with a nod as she wipes her stomach clean.

"Do you two have any questions for me?"

"Sex is good for the baby, right?" Kagome asks as she glances at Inuyasha who raises a brow at her. "I just want to make sure."

"Yes sex is good for the baby," Tsukiyomi tells her with a smile. "Any more questions?"

"Nope. Inuyasha?"

"No."

"Okay then. If you have any question, feel free to call me or your mom. Be sure to pick up one of my business cards before you," Tsukiyomi states causing Kagome and Inuyasha to nod.

"Well if there is no more questions, Kagome, you can go get dressed and make an appointment with the woman at the front. Oh, and you can pick up the pictures of the fetus at the front desk also," Tsukiyomi says as she stands up while grabbing her clipboard. "Have a nice day you two."

"We will. Thanks again," Kagome replies as Tsukiyomi walks to the door. She gives them a wave, before closing the door after she walks out the room.

"I love you," Kagome says as she looks at her mate.

"And I love you too, my emotional mate."

Kagome giggles as she grabs the back of his head and yanks his head down to hers. She seals their lips into a passionate kiss.

'Thank you. For giving me this baby.'

**::::::::::**

"I'm going to give mom her copy. I'll be back in five minutes," Kagome states as she zips up her jacket.

"Okay. Just meet me at the front of the hospital. I'll schedule your next appointment," Inuyasha states as he leans against the front desk.

"You're the best," Kagome states as she gives him a peck on the lips.

"I know," Inuyasha replies causing Kagome to giggle. She stares at him as he chuckles.

'My baby is going to have a good father.'

**:::::Five minutes later:::::::**

Knock Knock

"Come in."

Kagome opens the door and noticed her mom standing in front of her patient.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting you two?" Kagome asks.

"We're almost done dear," Korari says as she gives her happy daughter a smile.

"It seems important doc. I don't mind waiting," Hisashi says as he rolls down his sleeves.

"Okay. I'll be right back Hisashi. Thank you for waiting," Korari replies.

"It's no problem," Hisashi states as he gives her a smile. Korari nods before ushering Kagome outside the door. Korari closes the door behind her.

Hisashi waits a few seconds, before getting off the hospital table and placing his ear to the door.

**-With Kagome and Korari-**

"What's up dear?" Korari asks as Kagome shoves a picture into her hands. Korari looks down at the small black and white picture and gasp.

"Is this-"

"Yes. This is the baby," Kagome states as she points at the plus signs in the middle of the picture. "He's just an inch and weighs .14 ounces."

"He?" Korari asks with bright.

"Well, we don't know the gender yet. But I'm hoping it's a boy." Korari nods before looking at the picture.

"This is just amazing dear," Korari squeals as she looks at her daughter.

"I know mom. It's just- it makes me so happy to see the ultrasound and hear the baby heartbeat. Everything," Kagome says as tears form in her eyes. "Kami. I don't know why I'm so emotional?" Kagome says with a teary chuckle as she wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Come here."

Kagome nods and wraps her arms around her mother.

"I'm proud of you baby. So very proud. You're going to be an excellent mother," Korari states as she rubs Kagome's back.

"Thanks mom," Kagome mumbles.

They hug for another minute, before Kagome's releases her mom from the hug

"Can I keep this and make more copies. I want everyone to know I'm going to be a grandmother," Korari states causing Kagome to giggling.

"Yes you can keep it. That copy is yours. We're going to visit Inuyasha's parents, then go home. Even though Inuyasha says he doesn't want to go home," Kagome says with a giggle. Korari giggles also.

"Bye mama."

"Bye sweetheart," Korari says as she watches her daughter walk down hallway.

Korari waits until she can't see her daughter before going back into the examining room to finish her appointment with Hisashi.

"Was that your daughter?" Hisashi asks as Korari fills out a slip of paper on her clipboard.

"Yes. She's expecting her first child. My grandbaby," Korari states with a smile. Hisashi chuckles as he looks at her.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a grandmother?" Hisashi questions as stands up and puts on his jacket.

Korari giggles with a small blush on her cheek. "I guess."

Hisashi lets out a deep chuckle before standing in front of Korari.

"Would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

"Right now?" Korari asks with shock eyes.

"Yes. Or if you're busy, we can reschedule," Hisashi tells her.

"Maybe some other time. I'm very busy today," Korari states while giving him a apologetic smile.

"I understand. A doctor work is never done," Hisashi replies with a smirk. Korari nods in response.

"But call me when you're free."

Korari nods as she tears a piece writes something down, before tearing two pieces of paper off her clipboard.

"You're prescription is on the top and my phone numbers is underneath. I'm free tomorrow at noon," Korari says with a smile as she brings the clipboard to her chest.

Hisashi smiles as he takes the two pieces of paper.

"Have a good day, Hisashi," Korari states as she squeezes the clipboard to her chest.

"You too doc. You too," Hisashi replies with a smile, before turning around and walking out the room.

Korari stands in the same spot for a moment, before placing a hand on her cheek.

"Oh, dear. I'm acting like a school girl."

**:::::::::Later that day:::::::**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"How about a white crib for our room, but a red or green crib for the baby's room?" Kagome asks as she looks at his laptop. They were sitting in the living room with Kagome knitting booties while snuggling into her husband's side. Inuyasha had his feet on the coffee table with his laptop in his lap.

"Yes. They could work," Inuyasha replies as he looks at the cribs on his laptop screen.

Kagome nods as she continues to knit.

She was about to asks a question when the door bellrings.

"Someone's getting it," Inuyasha tells her as he hears footsteps walking to the door. Kagome nods in response as Inuyasha scrolls down the page he was on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, Kikyo will like to talk to you," a short brown haired maid says as Kikyo stands behind her. They hadn't seen or talked to Kikyo since the incident that happened in Inuyasha's office. That was seven weeks ago. However, there was still slight bruising on her pale neck.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha who looks at her. They were both thinking the same thing.

'What does she want?'

"What the hell do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks as he wraps an arm around Kagome. The maid lets Kikyo walk into the living room, before turning around and walking away.

"Hello," Kikyo states as she stands in front of the couple.

"I will not repeat myself Kikyo," Inuyasha replies with a growl.

"I would like to apologize for my actions," Kikyo states causing Kagome and Inuyasha to cock their heads to the side.

"I should have not acted the way I did when I know there is no chance for Inuyasha and I to be together again. I shouldn't have called you names and pushed you when you're in a critical conditions. I take full responsible for everything. I am truly sorry."

Inuyasha squeezes Kagome's waist at Kikyo's speech.

"Do you accepts my apology?"

"We do," Kagome states quickly.

"We do?" Inuyasha quietly questions.

"Kikyo is truly sorry for what she did. She was just a woman, who let her emotions get the best of her. Right Kikyo?" Kagome asks as she looks at Kikyo.

"Right. And I won't be working with Inuyasha anymore," Kikyo states as bites the inside of her cheek.

"I know you aren't. Because you're been fired, have been for several weeks," Inuyasha tells her.

"Go get her final check dear," Kagome says as her eyes narrow a little.

"You sure?"

"I'll get your check," Inuyasha states as he stands up and walks out the room.

Kikyo nods as she watches Inuyasha walk out the room. When Inuyasha was out of site, Kikyo turns and looks at Kagome who was staring at her. Kagome sets her knitting material aside, before standing up. She walks towards Kikyo until she was a few inches away from her.

There was silence as they stare at each other.

"Yes?" Kikyo questions.

Slap!

"Don't you ever. Fucking ever put my child, any of my children in danger again. Do you understand me bitch?" Kagome asks before grabbing Kikyo's hair. She yanks down on it, so Kikyo could look her in the eyes.

"If you think I've beat you bad already, lay a hand on my kids and I'll show you how much of a bitch I can be. Do you fucking understand me Kikyo?"

"Crystal."

"Good," Kagome states as Inuyasha walks back into the room.

"Here. Now go get the hell out of our house."

Kikyo nods as she grabs the check. She didn't say anything as she walks out Inuyasha and Kagome's house.

"That was harsh Yashie," Kagome states as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"So was that slap," Inuyasha replies with a smirk. Kagome giggles as she leans up to seal their lips into a passionate kiss.

**::::::::**

"Thank Kami that's over!" Kikyo shouts as she gets into her car.

"I can't believe I had to apologize to that bitch. I hope this works," Kikyo says as she reaches for her phone and calls a number that she has been talking to a lot lately.

"Hello Kikyo," a deep voice answers.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kikyo asks immediately.

"In due time my dear. Soon Inuyasha will be yours and Kagome mine," the deep voice says with a smile.

"Okay," Kikyo replies as she hangs up and throws her phone back into the passenger seat.

"Inuyasha is mine and will always be mine."

**::::::::::**

"That's a pretty dress," Rin states as Sesshomaru and her walk pass a dress shop.

"You're going to need one soon," Sesshomaru says. "We're going to another meeting in two months."

"Ohh," Rin replies as she leans her head against his arm.

"Hungry?" Sesshomaru asks as they stop in front of a pizza shop.

"Starving," Rin says causing Sesshomaru to chuckle. He reaches for the door just as someone was pushing the door open.

The door opens revealing Naraku and Kagura.

"Naraku, Kagura, hi," Rin says with a smile.

"Hey Rin," Naraku replies with a smirk. "Have you talked to Kagome lately?"

"No, is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asks.

"No. Well other than her craving pizza," Naraku states as Kagura holds the door open for him.

"All that pizza is for her?" Rin asks pointing to the five pizza boxes in his arms.

"Yup," Kagura replies with a smile as she looks at Naraku. "It was nice meeting you two."

"You too," Rin says as Sesshomaru and her allows Naraku to walk out the pizza shop.

"Looks like Kagura has moved on," Rin whispers as Sesshomaru holds the door open for her.

Sesshomaru smirks and silently agrees.

'Finally.'

**:::::Later that night:::::**

"Yashie, where are you going?" Kagome asks as she rolls over to face him. Inuyasha was standing on his side of the bed, putting his wallet in his back pocket.

"I have to meet someone. I'll be back in a few hours," Inuyasha states as he leans over and kisses her on the head. He rubs her stomach, before grabbing his jacket and walking out their room.

"Daddy's going to be okay baby. Don't worry about him," Kagome mumbles as she rolls onto her back while rubbing her stomach.

Kagome closes her eyes as she continues to rub her stomach

Ten minutes later, Kagome opens her eyes and sighs.

"Maybe I should take my own advice, huh?" She mumbles as she rolls onto her side and touches the spot her husband once laid.

"Be safe Inuyasha."

**::::::::::::**

"Here's your half of the profit," Inuyasha states as he hands Naraku his money. He wasn't being Onigumo tonight as they stand in the parking lot of Inuyasha's club.

Naraku nods as he takes the money out of his hands and puts it in his pocket.

"Is that all?" Naraku asks as Inuyasha leans against his car.

"Yeah," Inuyasha says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring.

"Did one of your 'friends' send this to Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he throws the ring at Naraku. Naraku glares at Inuyasha as he catches the ring.

"What are you talking about?" Naraku asks as he looks down at the golden ring. He flips it over and reads the description. He raises a brow in response. "Who sent this?"

"If I fucking knew, why the hell would I ask you who sent it?" Inuyasha growls. "That thing fucking freaked Kagome out."

"When was this sent?"

"On her birthday," Inuyasha states as Naraku narrows his eyes as he looks at the ring. "What's wrong?"

"This is our father's ring. This is the ring he was buried with."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Positive. Kagome wanted him to be buried with it. It even has the same scrap when Kagome dropped it down the sink," Naraku mumbles.

"What do you want to do?"

"Find out who sent this. I may have to dig up father's grave."

"Isn't that a little extreme? You already know he's dead and the dead can't come back to life."

"True. But something tells me that I won't be surprised at what I see in the coffin," Naraku tells Inuyasha as he looks at him.

Inuyasha raises a brow at his response. "You think your father's a live?"

"Yes and no. I just want to see if this is the actual ring or not," Naraku states as he puts the ring in his pocket.

"Do what you want. Just let me know before you do anything," Inuyasha says as he turns around and opens his door. Naraku nods and turns around, but Inuyasha stops him with what he said next.

"You do know that curiosity kills the cat?"

"Thank Kami I'm a spider hanyo," Naraku replies with a smirk.

Inuyasha frowns at his brother in law response as he gets in his car.

'How though.'

**::::::::**

**The next day**

**Ten o' clock a.m.**

"You look sexy," Inuyasha states as he wraps his arm around Kagome's waist. She was wearing a black high top skirt, a yellow crop top, and a short black cardigan that was rolled up to her elbows. She wore yellow flats with a gold necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Her hair was up in a ponytail with swoops bangs to the right side of her face. The only make up she wore was lip gloss and eyeliner.

"What's the occasional?"

"What? A girl can't look nice?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha places a long kiss on the left side of her neck.

"She can, for her husband and only for her husband," Inuyasha states with a smirk. Kagome giggles as she holds up a spoon filled with spaghetti sauce.

"Taste."

Inuyasha opens his mouth in response, letting Kagome slip the wooden spoon into his mouth.

"Taste good," Inuyasha states as he rubs Kagome's stomach.

"Good," Kagome states as she sets the spoon on the counter. "I'm going to be at the club at 2. I'm going to have brunch with Sota and Naraku today."

"The doors should be open. Want me to get Shippo or someone to help you with the food?" Inuyasha asked as he kisses Kagome's neck.

"Nah. I'll have Naraku stay and help me," Kagome states as she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes," Inuyasha mumbles as Kagome raises up and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Be safe," Kagome whispers before sealing their lips. Inuyasha grabs the back of Kagome's head as he slips his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmm."

Inuyasha softly pushes Kagome against the counter.

"Ba-kiss-by."

"Mmm," Inuyasha hums as he nibbles on her bottom lip.

"La-mm-te."

Inuyasha ignored her as he continues to kiss her.

Ring Ding!

"Fuck!"

Kagome giggles as Inuyasha gives her a small peck, before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Takahashi."

Kagome turns to face the oven before checking on her sauce.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later," Inuyasha whispers, before giving her a kiss on the neck. He rubs her stomach for a second, before turning around and walking out the kitchen with the phone pressed against where his human ear would have been at.

"It's just you and me baby," Kagome states as she bends down to check on the roast in the oven.

Her stomach growls as she opens the oven and the aroma of toast hit her.

"I guess we could have a snack," Kagome states with a smile.

**::::::::**

**Two o' six**

"You did a good job, decorating the club and all," Naraku states as he sets the last tray of food down on the green tablecloth table.

After Sota, Kagome, and Naraku had lunch Kagome dropped her car off at home and Naraku "volunteered" to drive her to the store and the club. He also "volunteered" to help her set everything up.

"I know. Too bad I can't be here when Inuyasha opens the club," Kagome states with a pout as she sets a few bags and her purse on the table. She takes a sip of her pop, before putting it on the table also.

"You shouldn't be there. You're pregnant," Naraku states as he sits on the black leather couch that was across from the bar.

"That's the reason why I can't be there dum dum," Kagome states as she throws her clutch purse at her brother.

Naraku rolls his eyes as he pulls at his phone to check some of his messages.

It took Kagome ten minutes to set everything up. Which includes setting the plate ware, napkins, and silverware on the bar and keeping the food heated with burners.

Kagome grabs her drink, before walking towards her brother. She lets out a sigh as she sits on the couch next to him.

"What's going on with you and Kagura?" Kagome asks as she stares at her half-brother.

"Nothing," Naraku replies with a shrug as he puts his phone in his back pocket.

"A good nothing? Or bad nothing?" Kagome asks as she takes a sip of her pop.

"Good, I guess," Naraku replies with a roll of the eyes.

Kagome giggles before turning around and grabbing her purse.

"I almost forgot. I gave Sota his but not yours. Here ya go," Kagome states as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a picture.

"What is this?" Naraku asks as je grabs the picture and looks down at it.

"Your nephew or niece," Kagome states with a smile.

Naraku looks at her before looking down at the picture.

"That's the head and that's the body," Kagome tells him as she points it out on the paper.

"Inuyasha wants a girl, but I want a boy. We're having a little bet. Winner has to change the baby for a month," Kagome states with a smile.

Naraku chuckles as he continues to look down at the picture.

'No one will hurt you.'

"Kagome, Naraku," Inuyasha states as he walks into the room with Koga and Bankotsu.

"Hi guys!" Kagone says happily as she stands up, but quickly sits down she feels dizzy.

"What's all this for?" Koga asks as he points at the table of homemade food.

"I made you guys a buffet," Kagome says as she slowly stands up this time. "When the rest of the guys come, you guys can eat. There's tone of beer in the fridge too."

"Why?" Bankotsu asks as he and Koga stand in front of her.

"To show you guys how much I appreciate all the stuff you're doing for me and the baby," Kagome says as small tears gather in her eyes. "I just love you guys so much!" Kagome shouts as she pulls them into a hug.

Naraku and Inuyasha chuckle as they watch the scene in front of them.

Naraku looks away from his sister when his phone vibrates. He takes out his phone to check the message.

_Come to the warehouse, quick!_

_- Muso_

Naraku sighs as he puts his phone back into his pocket.

"Kagome. I have to go. Something just came up with Kagura," Naraku says as he stands up.

"Ohh. Let me walk you out," Kagome replies as she releases Koga and Bankotsu from her deep grip. "Call Shippo and whoever. Because I don't slave over a hot stove for nothing," Kagome tells Koga and Bankotsu, before walk to her brother who was walking out the door.

"Thanks for helping me with," Kagome says as she hugs her brother. "You don't need to pick me up, Inuyasha will take me home."

Naraku nods before releasing her from the hug. He gets into his car, turns it on, before driving off.

"Its party time baby," Kagome says as she walks back to the club while rubbing her stomach.

She didn't notice the pair of red eyes staring at her as she walks into the club.

"Soon my dear, you shall be mine."

**:::::::::An hour later:::::::**

As Kagome hands one of Inuyasha's men a beer, she noticed her husband is missing from the party.

"I'll be back," Kagome states as she stands up and walks out the room.

Once Kagome made it to Inuyasha's office, which was on the third floor, she took her hair out of the bun.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sings as she walks into his office.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha asks as he looks up from a blue print.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asks as she closes the door and walks towards her husband.

"Work," Inuyasha replied as he takes his reading glasses off.

"I see," Kagome states as she walks until she was standing behind him.

"You've been working extra hard today," Kagome whispers into his ear as she starts to massage his shoulders.

"I have."

"You need to relax and enjoy the party. Everything is going to be fine if you relax for an hour," Kagome says as her hands travel down the front of his shirt and to his pants. Inuyasha smirks as he watches his wife unbuckle and unzip his pants.

"It's hard," Kagome states as Inuyasha raises his hips up, allowing Kagome to pull down his boxers and pants revealing his cock.

"Just looking at you makes me hard," Inuyasha says as he looks up at her. Kagome bends down and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips, before pulling away and standing on the side of his chair. Inuyasha spins his chair to face her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"You want to know something?" Inuyasha questions as he reaches underneath Kagome's skirt and pulls down her underwear.

"What?" Kagome asks as she plays with his tie.

"I'm going to take off your panties, then I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be begging for more," he states as Kagome raises her legs, allowing him to pull her panties off. He throws them onto his desk before lifting Kagome's hips, and setting her down his hard on.

"Inuyasha!"

**:::::::::::**

"What's going on here?" A tall black haired girl asks as walks into the room the guys where eating at.

"Hey Serina," Jakotsu says with a smile as everyone continues to eat. "Kagome cooked for us."

"And brought beer!"

"That too," Jakotsu replies with a smirk.

"Who's Kagome?"

"Inuyasha's wife," Bankotsu states before eating a piece of chicken.

"Inuyasha's married?" Serina asks with wide eyes.

"Yes. They're mates too," Koga states as he takes a sip of his cold beer.

"Whoa! My sister's going to be upset. She had a crush on Inuyasha," Serina says with a small pout. "I thought they looked good with each other."

"I warn you and your sister not to get to close to Inuyasha. Kagome can be a little, uhh, possessive," Bankotsu explains causing all the men in the room it nod.

"I bet you guys are exaggerating," Serina says with a laugh. She awkwardly stops laughing when she notice the serious looks on the guys face. "How possessive is she?"

"Very," Suikotsu states.

"I think you guys are just playing a joke with me. I'm just going to find Inuyasha and his wife and greet them. I bet she isn't even that bad," Serina replies before turning around and walking out the room.

"We warned her," Jakotsu mumbles as he takes a bite out of his garlic bread.

"Twenty bucks says Kagome beats her and her sister next month," Koga says to Bankotsu.

"Fifty," Bankotsu replies with a smirk.

**:::::::**

"You're (gasp) amazing," Kagome pants as she lays on Inuyasha covered chest.

"Baby," Kagome whispers as she leans up and place a hand on his cheek.

"That was, wow. What are you doing down there? Working out?" Inuyasha asks as he runs his fingers through her black pubic hairs.

Kagome giggles as she leans up and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I have magic powers, Takahashi," Kagome mumbles against his lips.

"Really. Well, show me some of your powers then," Inuyasha mumbles as he raises his hips, slipping back into Kagome.

"Ooohhhh!"

"Mr. Takahashi. Are you-Oh I'm so sorry," Serina says as her eyes widen at the position her boss and his wife were in. "I'm just going to leave," Serina says before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha kisses her neck.

"No one," Inuyasha mumbles as he thrust inside her.

"I'm going to get off you right now if you don't tell me who was that woman?" Kagome asks as she firmly places her hands on his shoulders to stop his and her hips from moving.

"My new secretary. Now can you please move your hips? You're killing me," Inuyasha whines causing Kagome to smile.

"Well after I show you my magic powers. We're going to have a little talk about your new secretary."

"Secretaries."

"Even better," Kagome says before thrusting down on his hips.

Inuyasha groans as he throws his head back.

'I'm totally screwed.'

**A/N: Two new characters and two more after them... Will they cause drama? Will they cause Kagome and Inuyasha to separate, a little? ^.^ Who knows. Inuyasha can't smell the baby (pup) until Kagome's 14 weeks. That's also when he and other demons can spell the gender of the baby too.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Kittychic0895**

**kakkn**

**Warm-Amber92**

**MadamScorpio**

**fanficnewbiee**

**jenbeyer86**

**shiinalover101**

**Abby3**

**Mary**

**Carmen**

**Kat**

**jj**

**Lizzy-Fan201488**

**Layla347**

**otakugirl00**

**gaarasmistress39**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**Thanks Youkai55 for editing the story.**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right,' and 'First Love'.**

**I'm going to be start writing the sequel to The Mob Life soon. It won't be posted until The Mob Life is over.. You'll see why I'm making a sequel after The Mob Life is over. ^-^. Sequel to The Mob Life will be called 'They Just Don't Know You.' The inspiration of the title came for the song 'They just don't know you' by little mix. Check the song. It will relate to both stories. : )**

***Check out my Inuyasha fan page on Facebook...Link is on my profile.**

**School is still being difficult... As usually.**

**Preview:**

"We're having a baby too," Kagome says with a smile as she looks at Inuyasha before turning back to face Serina.

"So that's why he married you," Serina says with a small laugh.

"Twenty bucks says Kagome stabs her," Koga whispers as Kagome narrows her eyes at Serina.

"No. She's going to jump her," Bankotsu mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asks causing Serina's eyes to widen

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Mrs. Takahashi. That came out very wrong and rude."

Kagome starts to twitches a little as she looks at Serina. Inuyasha wraps his arms around his wife waist when he notice a familiar movement.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha whispers into her ear.

"Serina," Kagome says with a forced smile.

**What's Kagome going to do?**

**Until next time guys**

**Next story to be updated is: Secretary to Wife**

**Bye!^-^.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Preview:**

**(Preview- shows a glimpse of a scene that will happen in a future chapter):**

"Everything is going according to plan, Garamaru," Menomaru says as he locks the door to his office. He walks to the examing table, where Kagome is sleeping on.

"Good work Menomaru. The jet is ready to go whenever you are," Garamaru states with a smile.

"Good. I'll call you when we're on the plane. It's time to wake her up," Menomaru says, before hanging up. He puts his phone in his lab coat before walking towards Kagome.

Menomaru stands behind Kagome's head, raises his hands, and places two fingers on her head.

"Awake."

Kagome's eyes snap open, revealing pale blue eyes. They showed no emotions.

**::::::**

"Everything is going according to plan sir," Garamaru states as he turns around to face the man standing in front of his window.

"Good. Now that Kagome is away from Inuyasha, she can finally be mine."

**::::::::::::**

**Wording might change, but that's a scene that's going to happen in the near future. ^-^**

**I wanted to give you guys something to read on Halloween. ^-^.**

**Thanks for supporting me and my stories.**

**Sorry for any misspelling and grammar errors.**

**Thinking about writing a one shot in November or December. **

**Happy Halloween. ^-^.**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Suspicions turn into reality?

"Let's go meet your little secretary, shall we," Kagome states as she jumps off of Inuyasha's desk. She fixes her clothes, before holding out a hand for Inuyasha.

As soon as Inuyasha clasps his hand around his wife's, she leads him out the room.

"Are you still going to kill me later?" Inuyasha asks as they walk down the hallway, hand in hand.

"Maybe," Kagome says with a smile.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he lets his wife guide him to the party.

"Hello, hello," Kagome states as Inuyasha and her walk into the room.

"Kagome."

Kagome smiles as she lets go of Inuyasha's hand and hugs the men in the room.

"Do you guys like the food?" Kagome asks as she stands in the middle of the room. Inuyasha walks towards her so he can stand behind her.

"Yes!"

Kagome giggles as she looks around the room.

"Where's your new secretary, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as she glances at her mate from the corner of her eye.

"I-" Inuyasha starts to say as the door opens, revealing Serina.

"Hi," she says with a small wave as she walks into the room.

"Hello," Kagome states with a smile and tilt of the head.

The men in the room raise a brow at Kagome's nice attitude.

"I'm Kagome Takahashi," Kagome says as she holds out her hand.

"Serina Hamka," Serina states with a smile as she walks towards Kagome and shakes her hand. The stare at each other as they shake each other's hands.

A minute later, Kagome releases Serina's hand.

"The guys or Inuyasha didn't mention anything about you. They probably thought I was going to steal you away from them," Serina says with a slight giggle.

Kagome smirks as she glances at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye.

"They are very jealous people. Inuyasha and I have been married for almost three months," Kagome tells her before placing a hand on her stomach.

"We're having a baby too," Kagome says with a smile as she looks at Inuyasha before turning back to face Serina.

"So that's why he married you," Serina says with a small laugh.

"Twenty bucks says Kagome stabs her," Koga whispers as Kagome narrows her eyes at Serina.

"No. She's going to jump her," Bankotsu mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asks causing Serina's eyes to widen.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Mrs. Takahashi. That came out very wrong and rude."

Kagome starts to twitch a little as she looks at Serina. Inuyasha wraps his arms around his wife waist when he noticed a familiar movement.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha whispers into her ear.

"Serina," Kagome says with a forced smile.

"Please have some food," Kagome states before stomping out the room. Inuyasha quickly follows.

**::::::::::::**

"Kagome."

"Shut it!" Kagome snaps as she paces around the room again.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Serina sooner. But you need to calm down. You want what's best for the baby, right?" Inuyasha says as he closes the door. "Stress isn't good for the baby."

"I do want what's best for the baby," Kagome growls as she starts pacing.

"In." "Out." "In." "Out."

Kagome takes a few deep breathes before turning around to face her husband. She marches towards him causing Inuyasha to walk backwards, into the door.

He raises a brow as Kagome stops in front of him.

"Wha-Fuck!"

"Tell me everything about Serina," Kagome growls as she grabs his crotch.

"Fuck Kagome!" Inuyasha squeaks.

"Now."

"She's 21. She has a younger sister, they live together. And-"

"What's her sister's name and how old is she?"

"Suzuna and twenty."

"Is she the second secretary?"

Inuyasha nods as Kagome lessens her grip on his package.

"Back to Serina, how long has she been working for you?"

"A week, so has her sister?"

"How do you know them?"

"Suzuna and I went to the same college."

"Did you sleep with her?" Kagome asks slowly as she tightens her grip on his family's jewels.

"Kagome, you're squeezing a little hard," Inuyasha points out.

"Inuyasha," she growls.

"No! No! I haven't!" Inuyasha yells with a shake of the head.

Kagome stares at him for a minute, before her eyes soften. "I'll ask you more questions later."

Inuyasha slowly nods, before groaning in pleasure.

"Did I hurt little Inu?" Kagome asks as she rubs his crotch.

He groans again as he places his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going to take you against the wall," he growls.

"Do it," Kagome says with a smile.

Inuyasha smirks as he lifts her up and wraps her legs around his waist.

"My pleasure."

**:::::::::::**

**Twenty minutes later**

"I think Kagome hates me," Serina states with a sighs.

"She doesn't hate you. She might dislike you though, a lot," Jakotsu points out. The men in the room nod.

"Thanks Jakotsu," Serina replies as she walks to the food table.

"Kagome, might get used to you, in time," Bankotsu states as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Yeah right, I heard what happen to the last secretary."

"That's because Kikyo is a crazy bitch," Suikotsu states as he stands up and stretch. "If you're not like her, Kagome will probably warm up to you."

"Eventually," Koga adds as he takes a swig of his beer.

Serina sighs as she rolls her eyes.

"Thanks guys," she mumbles as she takes out her phone and text her sister.

**::::::::::::**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"And that's how you get pregnant kids," Kagome says with a laugh as she pulls her hair into a ponytail.

Inuyasha chuckles as he runs a hand through his hair.

"You ready to go?" Inuyasha asks after Kagome puts on her shoes.

"Yeah," Kagome says as she stretched.

"I love you Inu," Kagome says sweetly.

"Do you really?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Yes. And when we go home, I can show you how much over and over again," Kagome whispers with a smile.

"I like that," Inuyasha states as he bends down and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure you will. Now come on Inu," Kagome states as she grabs his hand and yanks him towards the door.

'My woman,' Inuyasha thinks with a smirk and roll of the eyes. 'I guess getting her pregnant wasn't a bad idea. Her sex drive is out the roof.'

**:::::::::**

"Mrs. Takahashi, I am sorry if I offend you in anyway," Serina states as soon as Kagome and Inuyasha walk into the room.

"It's fine," Kagome states through gritted teeth. "Oh and by the way, you can call me Kagome. Mrs. Takahashi is Inuyasha's mother."

Serina nods as Inuyasha directs Kagome to sit in next to Bankotsu and Suikotsu.

"Hello boys," Kagome says as she takes a seat in between Bankotsu and his brother.

"Hello Kagome. How are you?" Banktosu asks as he looks at her.

"I'm good. The baby is good too," Kagome states with a smile. "I'm also planning on being calm and cheerful."

"How long is that going to last?" Bankotsu asks as he takes a swig of his beer.

"Ten days," Suikotsu replies causing Kagome to pout.

"I hate you guys," Kagome states as Inuyasha hands her a plate of food. "You guys have no faith in me at all."

"Inuyasha, do you think I can be nice?"

"For how long, a day?" Inuyasha asks causing Suiktosu and Bankotsu to laugh.

"I hate you," Kagome states with a pout.

"You know I love you right?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk.

Kagome gives him the finger in response.

**::::::::::**

**An hour later**

"Koga, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Kagome asks as she stands up. Koga nods as he stands up and walks after her out the room. Inuyasha raises a brow, but continues talking to Suikotsu.

**::::::::::::**

Serina walks out the bathroom and looks to her left when she hears talking. It was Kagome and Koga.

Serina leans against the door frame to listen to the conversation.

"Good?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah. I can make that happen," Koga says before leaning against the wall.

"Thank you so much, Koga. But Inuyasha can't find out. Because if he does he won't want it," Kagome tells him as she claps her hands together. "It wouldn't be a surprise if he found out."

"True," Koga replies with a nod.

"I'll give you more details about what you guys need to do," Kagome says before hugging Koga. "Thanks again, Koga."

"Anything for you, Kagome," Koga states.

"Stop being a flirt, Koga," Kagome says with a giggle. Koga chuckles as he releases her from the hug.

**...**

"I wonder what the surprise is. What are you hiding from Inuyasha, Kagome?" Serina whispers as she looks at Koga and Kagome who were walking back to the small party.

**::::::::::**

**Four hours later**

**.**

**.**

"I think Kagome is sleep," Koga says before taking a sip of his beer. Inuyasha turns around and see his wife's head on Jakotsu's shoulder as he reads through a text.

"I'm going to take her home. Have somebody clean this up," Inuyasha says as he puts his phone in his back and gets out of his seat. Koga nods in response.

Inuyasha walks towards Kagome and shakes her a little.

"Kagome, you ready to go?"

"Umm. Yeah, what time is it?" Kagome asks with her eye close.

"One in the morning," Jakotsu says before replying to the text.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go," Kagome mumbles as she opens her arms. "Carry me."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, but ends up picking her up bridal style.

"Have someone clean this up when you guys are done," Inuyasha states before turning around and walk out the room.

"Bye boys," Kagome says with a wave.

"Bye Kagome," the men reply in unsion.

Serina raises a brow at their actions.

"You guys must really like Kagome," she says after Inuyasha walks out the room.

"She's cool," Shippo says as he takes his phone out his back. Serina nods before looking down at her phone.

**To: Serina**

**From: Suzuna**

**I'll be back in a week. What's Inuyasha's wife like? I still can't believe he's married.**

_**To: Suzuna**_

_**From: Serina**_

_**Kk. : ). I can't believe it either. I thought you two had a chance together. His wife is okay. It seems like she's bi-polar. Or maybe it's because of her mood swings. She's pregnant by the way.**_

_**To:Serina**_

_**From: Suzuna**_

_**Are you serious?! Don't tell me anymore. I want to see and learn about her in person. I want to see what kind of competition I'm up against.**_

**:::::::::::**

**Thirty minutes later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"There you are princess," Inuyasha mumbles as he tucks his wife into bed.

Kagome smiles as she cracks her eyes open.

"Thank you."

"Keh," Inuyasha replies as he bends down and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," Inuyasha says as he walks towards their bathroom.

Kagome lets out a happy sigh as she snuggles into the covers.

'He takes such good care of me.'

**:::::::::**

**Three in the morning**

**.**

**.**

_**Dinggggzzz**_

"What the-" Inuyasha starts to say as he opens his eyes and grabs his phone off his nightstand.

He carefully checks his phone, making sure not to wake up Kagome as she sleeps on his chest.

_**To: Inuyasha**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Meet at Shojen dock in twenty minutes.**_

Inuyasha sighs and sends a quick text to Miroku, before slowly getting up. Kagome shifts a little, but continue to sleep.

Inuyasha quietly walks to his dresser and grabs a pair of jeans.

"What do you want, Naraku?"

**:::::::::**

"If it isn't my dear brother-in-law," Naraku says as he sees Inuyasha and Miroku walking towards him.

"Well if it isn't my jackass of a brother-in-law," Inuyasha replies with a smirk.

Naraku rolls his eyes, before beckoning the two men to follow him.

"We just brought up the body," Naraku says as they walk towards Muso and two buff men.

Inuyasha nods as they spot in front of the casket.

"Lift the casket," Naraku says.

The two muscular men nod as they unlock the black casket and open it.

Naraku, Muso, Miroku, and Inuyasha place a hand on their nose, before looking inside the casket.

"So this is Makoto Higurashi," Inuyasha mumbles as he stares at the decaying body.

Naraku nods as he stares at the man in the casket. He still had black hair attached to his skull.

Naraku's eyebrows furrow together as he looks at the body.

"What's wrong?" Muso asks as he looks at his friend.

"This isn't the right suit."

"What?"

"Kagome wanted father to be buried in a blue suit. This suit is black."

"Are you saying-" Inuyasha starts to say but pauses.

"This isn't my father," Naraku says with a shake of the head. "But he has to be. We buried him."

"Get Shippo to look up Makoto's past," Inuyasha whispers to Miroku, causing Naraku to snap his head in their direction.

"What are you trying to say Inuyasha?" Naraku growls as he turns to face Inuyasha.

"Nothing," Inuyasha replies as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "I just want to find out what your father is up to."

"My father is dead," Naraku snaps.

"Is that him in the casket?"

Naraku remains silent as he glances at the open casket.

"It is."

"Why won't you just let me confirm that he is?" Inuyasha asks with a shrug.

"Fine. Do whatever little research you want to do, Takahashi. But I know what my father did. That's him in that casket. That's the same man who died from cancer five years ago," Naraku states.

"For your sake, that better be true," Inuyasha states before staring at Naraku. "There's a lot of things you and your father are hiding from this family. And I'm going to find out the truth."

"I'll like to see you try," Naraku snaps as he stares at his brother in law.

"Inuyasha, Kagome wants you," Miroku states as he hands Inuyasha a black phone. Inuyasha sighs as he grabs the phone out of Miroku's hand.

"Hello?"

"Where the fucking hell are you!"

Inuyasha winces a he pulls the phone away from his ear. Naraku chuckles as he signals his men to close the casket.

"Kagome cal-"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm the fuck down!"

"Kagome-"

"Why the hell did you-you leave. You-you gave us a hear-t-attack!" Kagome sobs.

"Kagome."

"Go fuck, yourself!" She yells, before hanging up.

"Why did I get your sister pregnant? She's already crazy. Now she's just fucking loco," Inuyasha states as he hands Miroku back his phone.

"Should have kept it in your pants," Naraku states with a smile. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he turns around and starts to walk away.

"Just remember what I said Naraku."

"Fuck you, Takahashi. Fuck you," Naraku says as he pulls out his ringing phone from his back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Naraku, I have something I think you'll want to see," Byakuya as he takes a picture of Garamaru talking to another man.

"Muso and I will be there at the warehouse in a few," Naraku says, before ending his call.

"So where are we going?" Muso asks as he stands in front of Naraku. He had just told the men to put the casket back in its grave site and to make sure it look like no one had disturbed it.

"Byakuya says he has something important that I should see. Let's go."

**::::::::::**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

**.**

**.**

"Where were you?" Kagome asks as soon as Inuyasha walks through their bedroom door.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha starts to say but the look on Kagome's face stopped him.

"I woke up, and you weren't there. You scared me, us," Kagome sobs as she runs into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Forgive me?" Inuyasha asks as he kisses the side of her head.

Kagome sniffs as she rubs his chest.

"I do. I forgive you Yashie," she whispers.

"How about her?"

"Him. And he doesn't know yet."

"How about if I go downstairs and get us some ice cream with chocolate syrup on top?"

"Yes. Please," Kagome replies with a smile. Inuyasha chuckles as he lifts her chin and kiss her.

"Mmm."

Inuyasha tilts his head to this side to gain more access.

Kagome wraps her arms around his neck as she opens her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in.

Inuyasha plays with her tongue for a second, before slowly taking his mouth off of hers.

"We'll finish that later."

Kagome bites her bottom lip and nods.

Inuyasha smirks as he unwraps his arms from around her, turns around, and walks towards the door.

"Oh! Inuyasha!"

"Yes?" Inuyasha asks as he turns around only to see Kagome's green tank top being thrown at his face.

"I want extra syrup."

**::::::::::::::**

**The next day**

**.**

**.**

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

"I sure do," Inuyasha states with a smirk as he leans against their bathroom doorway with his boxers hanging low on his hips.

"Really?" Kagome asks as she glances at him, before jumping on the sink's counter. Inuyasha growls as Kagome motion him to come towards her with her index finger. She continues singing as Inuyasha walks towards her, like predator to its prey.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

"I do."

**::::::::::**

**Thirty minutes later**

**.**

**.**

Kagome and Inuyasha are standing in the middle of the shower holding each other closely as the warm water hits their body.

"You got a little stomach," Inuyasha whispers into her ear. "It's sexy."

"Really?" Kagome asks with a smirk.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as he kisses her neck.

"Stop," Kagome moans as his hands rub her waist. "You have a meeting to go to," Kagome tells him as he grabs het breast.

"Ohhhh!"

"Sensitive," Inuyasha asks as he kisses her neck.

"Very, they're a little sore too," Kagome says, causing Inuyasha to drop his hands from her breast. "I killed the mood, didn't I?"

"If you're in pain tell me," Inuyasha mumbles against her neck.

"Stop worrying about me," Kagome whispers.

"I can't do that babe," Inuyasha says. "It's my job to cherish and take care of you."

"Using our wedding vows against me Takahashi. Nice," Kagome replies with a giggle.

"I try," Inuyasha states with a smirk. His hands slips down to her stomach that was bulging a little. "A nice little baby bump."

Kagome leans her head back as Inuyasha's raises his head up and lays his chin on her head.

"Does it make me look fat?"

"Sexy and edible," Inuyasha whispers. Kagome groans as she leans off his back, turns around to face him.

"You have such a way with words," Kagome mumbles before sealing their lips. Inuyasha smirks as he picks her up and lightly slams her against the wall.

'Round three, here we go.'

**:::::::::::**

**An hour later**

**.**

**.**

"Bye," Kagome states as she stands on her tip toes and kisses her husband. "Be safe."

"I promise," Inuyasha replies as he places a hand on the back of her head, sealing their lips together again.

Kagome lightly pushes him away with a smile on her face.

"Go."

Inuyasha nods before bending down and kissing her stomach.

"Bye baby."

Kagome runs her hands through his hair as he whispers something to her belly.

"What was that?" Kagome asks.

"Nothing," Inuyasha replies as he stands up. Kagome shrugs as she hands him his briefcase.

"See ya later," Inuyasha states before giving her a kiss on the cheek, turning around and walking towards the door.

"What did daddy say to ya? Huh, baby?" Kagome asks as she rubs her belly through her shirt.

There was silence as Kagome rubs her hands.

"Thought so," Kagome says before turning around and walking towards the living room to call Rin and Sango.

**::::::::::**

**Twenty minutes later**

"What?!"

"Yes. I wanted to kill him, but we were in the middle of doing something very important," Kagome says as Abi walks into the living room. Kagome is sitting in between Sango and Rin on the couch.

"Kagome!"

"What! He was horny and I was horny. It's the baby's fault," Kagome says as she places a hand on her stomach.

"Don't blame my niece or nephew for you being horny," Sango states as she lightly hits Kagome.

"Secretaries. Wow. As if one crazy bitch wasn't enough," Rin says with a shake of the head. Abi sets down a tray of cookies and milk on the coffee table.

"I think your husband had something to do with it too," Kagome states as Abi hands her a plate filled with fresh, hot chocolate chip cookies.

"Why do you think he had something to do with it?" Sango asks as Abi hands her a plate of peanut butter cookies.

"Because I'm sure Inuyasha didn't take the time out of his busy schedule to find some old college friends," Kagome states as Abi handd Rin a plate of sugar cookies.

"True," Sango says before taking a bit out of one of cookies.

"So how's the house hunting going, Rin?" Kagome asks as Abi sets down a three glasses of milk, before walking out the living room.

"It's going good. I would like for mister cold and sour to help. But I narrowed it down to five houses," Rin tells them with a smirk. "How did you find this house?"

"I didn't look for it, actually. Inuyasha had it built when we first meet," Kagome states as she picks up a cookie and bits into it.

"Awww. That's so sweet," Rin gushes causing a small blush to form on Kagome's cheeks.

"I know," Kagome mumbles as Sango's phone lets out a ring.

"Wow," Sango mumbles as she reads through the text.

"What?" Kagome asks as she starts eating her second cookie.

"Who is it from?"

"Kuranosuke. He wants us to hang out tomorrow," Sango states, before putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Say no. He's only going to cause trouble," Kagome says as she finishes eating her second cookie.

"I should. But it would be nice to catch up on old times. Right?"

Kagome shrugs as she starts eating another cookie.

"Kagome."

"I didn't say anything," Kagome says with a giggle as she looks at Sango. "It's your decision."

"Uhhh. The pressure," Sango whines as she leans back in her seat. Kagome and Rin giggle as they continue on with their conversations.

**::::::::::**

**Two hours later**

**.**

**.**

"I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!"

Kagome looks up as Inuyasha walks into the kitchen with a briefcase in his hands.

"Hi," Kagome says as she places a jello filled spoon into her mouth. He sets his briefcase on the counter, before walking to his wife.

"Hello," Inuyasha says as he leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good. How about yours?" Kagome asks as she dips her spoon back into the jello cup, before holding the spoon up to Inuyasha.

"Good," Inuyasha replies as he leans over and takes the spoon in his mouth.

"Did you kill someone?" Kagome asks as she twists the spoon in his mouth, before pulling the spoon out.

"Yes," Inuyasha states with a smirk.

"That's really, hot," Kagome whispers as she sets the spoon down on the counter.

"Really?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk. He looks at one of the maids whose back was towards them as she washed the dishes.

"Very," Kagome gasps as Inuyasha runs a claw finger down her back.

"I have some blood on my suit," Inuyasha states as he unclips Kagome's bra.

"Take me up stairs now," Kagome orders.

"My pleasure," Inuyasha says as he picks her up bridal style and runs out the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeals as he rushes pass a group of maids.

**::::::::::::::**

**With Sesshomaru and Rin**

**.**

**.**

"Sesshomaru, I found it!" Rin squeals as she runs into the bathroom wearing an orange t shirt and black fuzzy socks.

"Found what?" Sesshomaru asks as he wraps a towel around his wet waist before steeping out the shower.

"Our house, you idiot," Rin states as she jumps up and down. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes as walks towards her.

"I'm going to go schedule a meeting with our real estate agent to see the house," Rin says, before running out the room.

"I swear, someone drugs her coffee," Sesshomaru mumbles as he walks towards their bedroom.

**:::::::::::**

**Later that night**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"Wow," Kagome mumbles as she pulls the covers up to cover her bare, sweaty chest. She lies on top of Inuyasha's wet chest as he begins to runs his hands up and down her back then into her hair.

"Yashie," Kagome states as she runs her finger around his left nipple.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha asks as his fingers get tangled in her wild hair.

"Can we visit dad tomorrow? I haven't given him a picture of the baby yet."

"Sure, Kagome. Anything you want," Inuyasha states causing Kagome to smile.

"Thank you Inu. I appreciate it," Kagome says before leaning over and kissing him.

'I'll do anything to make you happy. Anything.'

**:::::::::::**

**The next day; At noon**

**With Sango**

**.**

**.**

"Kuranosuke, stop, you're making me blush," Sango says as she slaps Kuranosuke in the arm. They are sitting at a bar, have a little lunch.

"But it's true," Kuranosuke states with a slight chuckle.

"So," Sango replies with a giggle. She turns and starts watching the basketball game playing on the screen in front of them.

"So, how's the marriage life?" Kuranosuke asks.

"It's going good," Sango states as she turns and looks at Kuranosuke.

"Why the hesitation?" Kuranosuke asks as he places a hand in Sango's shoulder.

"Hesitation? There's no hesitation. Miroku and I are doing fine," Sango states with a raised a brow.

"Are you sure? If Miroku isn't pleasing you, I can take over his responsibility," Kuranosuke whispers in her ear.

"Kuranosuke," Sango says with wide eyes. Her face is twisted in disgust. 'Kagome was right."

"Just say-" Kuranosuke starts to say when someone taps him on his shoulders.

Kuranosuke turns around, only to be met with a fist in his face.

Sango gasps as Kuranosuke falls out his seat, holding his busted lip. The bar was silence as many people watched the scene in front of them.

"Miroku," Sango states as she stands up. "Miroku, it's not what it looks like. Just leave Kuranosuke alone.

Miroku ignores her before bending down to punish the man for touching his wife.

**::::::::::::**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"Bundle up, it's a little chilly," Inuyasha says as he ties his black Nike's.

Kagome nods as she walks back into their closet to grab a jacket.

"After we go see your father, we can go out for lunch," Inuyasha states as he stands up.

"Sounds like a plan," Kagome replies as she walks out the closet with a green jacket for herself and a red hoodie for him.

Kagome puts on her jacket, before helping Inuyasha put on his hoodie.

"Thanks for doing this for me," Kagome says as she placing her hands on his chest.

"Kagome, I'll do anything for you. And it will be nice to get to know the old man," Inuyasha states as he places a kiss on her forehead.

'If he was really dead. He might be dead. But-' Inuyasha thinks as he looks down at Kagome's smiling face. 'I'm not going to worry her about my suspicions. Not yet anyway.'

**::::::::::**

**With Miroku and Sango**

**.**

**.**

"Miroku, you jackass! Listen to me!" Sango shouts as she runs after her husband.

Miroku ignores her as he continues walking to his car while looking at his blood knuckles.

"I'll have my men find him," Miroku mumbles as Sango runs in front of him, stops, and places a hand on his chest.

"Listen to me."

"There's nothing for me to hear Sango. You're cheating on me," Miroku states as he glares at her.

"I'm not. We-"

"I know what I saw, Sango."

"But you're wrong," Sango states as they stop in the middle of the parking lot.

"Kuranosuke asks me for lunch and I accepted his offer. Nothing else."

"Then why the fucking hell was his hands on my wife's body!" Miroku yells.

Before she could respond, a shooting gun stops her.

**Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

"Miroku," she says as Miroku grabs her arm, and drags her to stand behind him.

"Shit!" Miroku yells as he quickly pulls out his gun and shots three times in front of him.

**Bam! Bam! Bam!**

He quickly maneuvers his arms to the left before shooting three more time.

**Bam! Bam! Bam!**

He watches in satisfaction as two men fall to the floor.

"Got you son of a bitches," Miroku mumbles before putting his gun back into his waist band. They had to go before the cops are called.

"Sango, it's over," he says as he turns around only to catch his falling wife.

"Sango! Sango! What's wrong?! Answer me!"

**:::::::::::**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"Hi dad," Kagome whispers as Inuyasha helps her sit on her knees.

"I brought Inuyasha, remember, he's my husband," Kagome says as she leans against Inuyasha. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"You're going to be a grandpa. Sorry we didn't come sooner, we've been busy," Kagome states as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a picture of her baby. "Not too busy for you though."

"Here's your grandson," Kagome says as she places the picture on his grave.

"Or granddaughter," Inuyasha replies causing Kagome to smile.

"Or granddaughter."

Kagome sighs as she leans against Inuyasha.

"I love you daddy. I think about you every day," Kagome says as tears form in her eyes. "Kami, I'm so emotional."

"It's okay baby," Inuyasha mumbles a he rubs her back.

"I want him to be here with me. With us," Kagome cries into his shoulder.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he wraps both arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I want him to be alive, again,"

"If I could, I would bring him back for you, for your family, and for this baby," Inuyasha whispers into her ear.

"I know," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha kiss her on the cheek. "Sorry for getting so emotional," Kagome says with a teary chuckle.

"It's okay baby. You need to let out your emotions, sometimes. Not when you're angry though. You're scary when you're pissed. But it's also kinda sexy."

Kagome giggles but nods.

"I love you, Yashie."

"I love you too wench," Inuyasha mumbles, before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Let's go, it's getting cold," Inuyasha says as he unwraps his arms from around Kagome. "If you're done though."

"I am," Kagome says as she turns to her father's grave.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks dad. Inuyasha doesn't want me to get sick," Kagome explains as Inuyasha helps her stand up.

"Love you dad," Kagome says as she places a hand on the head stone for a second.

"Okay. Let's go," Kagome states. Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist and turns them around.

As they walk to his car, Kagome's head is done as she leans into Inuyasha's side.

"Excuse me."

Kagome and Inuyasha stop walking and turn around.

Kagome gasps at the man standing in front of her.

"Wha-how-w!" Kagome stutters as she places a hand over her mouth. Inuyasha catches her before she falls.

"Kagome, I-I- I'm back," the man says with a smile on his face. "I've missed you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Is the mystery man finally going to reveal his identity?!. Or is it someone else?!. Is Sango going to be okay?!..^*^**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**ChappyCat**

** .thal**

**Hedgie Hanyou**

**All the guest**

**Grumpy Delsan13**

**Layla 347**

**kittychic0895**

**jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**XxlilAnimeFan-GirlxX**

**MadamScorpio**

**Warm-Amber92**

**shiinalover101**

**gaarasmistress39**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Lizzy-Fan201488**

**jj**

**Otakugirl00**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**Guys, we did two things last month... One, we reached over 100,000 views... And two, over a 100 people made me your favorite author... Over my little sobbing feast... lol. I want to thank you guys and tell you how much I love all of ya...^-^. I love all of you! ^-^.**

**And because 100 people favorited me, I'm going to give you guys two previews.. from all my stories, the next time I update then.**

**Thank Youkai55 for your beta reading abilities.^-^**

**The poll is closed and I have the results...I'm not going to tell you the gender of Kagome and Inuyasha baby or babies yet. You'll just have to wait. ^-^.**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right,' and 'First Love'.**

**School is school; horrible, annoying, boring, and overwhelming. Oh and to the guys, boys, or teenage boys, girls (well at least I don't appreciate it) don't find it attractive when you constantly make fun of them in front of the ENTIRE class... It's actually kind of annoying...This guy did it to me in gym class and I'm like "Dude, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't walk pass me. Can you please shut the fuck up and stop acting like a whiny bitch." But that's just me.. Lol. Some girls might like that... I like the sweet romatic.. just an fyi. lol.**

**Now that I'm done with my rant... lol. : D.**

**I don't own the song, 'don't you wish your girlfriend'... or whatever it is called, I don't own.**

***Check out my Inuyasha fan page on Facebook...Link is on my profile.**

**Preview:**

Inuyasha, wake up! Please baby, wake up!" Kagome sobs as she shakes Inuyasha. She got no response.

"Inuyasha, don't die, don't go. I don't know what we'll do without you," Kagome weeps as she collapsed onto his chest. "Please wake up."

**Preview 2:**

"Inuyasha never mention you," Suzuna states with a smile. Sango and Serina look between the two as they glare at each other.

"And Inuyasha never mention you or your sister," Kagome says with a tilt of the head and a smile. "Suzuna, I'm going to tell you and your sister once," Kagome states as she glances at Serina, before turning her attention back to Suzuna. "We can be good friends. Very good friends. We call also be enemies. But lay a finger on Inuyasha or my baby, and I'll just have to show you how much of a bitch I really am."

**What's going to happen next? ^*^.**

**Until next time guys,**

**The next story I will be updating is: If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right (I know millions of you guys have been dying to read the next chapter. ^-^)**

**Bye,^-^**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: The Master of it All

"Magatsuhi!" Kagome squeals as she hugs the tall, pale skinned, red eyed, gray haired man. He was in his late forties. "How are you? When did you get back into town?" Kagome asks as she looks at the older gentleman.

"A couple of days ago. How are you? I haven't seen you since your father's funeral. How are you holding up?"

"Well, very well," Kagome says before moving out of Magatsuhi's arms and grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"This is my husband and mate, Inuyasha Takahashi."

Inuyasha holds out his free hand as he stares at Magatsuhi. 'Something about this man is off.'

"Ahh, Takahashi. How did you get this pass your brothers and uncles?" Magatsuhi asks.

"A lot of begging and convincing. But I think they like him," Kagome says with a giggle.

Magatsuhi nods, before shaking Inuyasha's hand. "You take care of my Kagome, you hear."

"I already am," Inuyasha says as his eyes narrow a little.

Magatsuhi smirks as he lets go of Inuyasha's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist.

"I came to visit your father. I felt guilty for not seeing him for so many years," Magatsuhi explains.

"What are you two doing here."

"To drop something off to daddy. My ultra sound picture," Kagome says with a smile.

"You're pregnant?" Magatsuhi asks with wide eyes.

"Yes ten weeks. Almost eleven," Kagome tells him as she places a hand on her stomach.

**Ring Ring Ring!**

Inuyasha sighs as he grabs his phone.

"Hello?" Inuyasha questions quietly.

"Really?...Okay, we'll be there soon," Inuyasha said ending his phone call.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks worriedly.

"Sango's in the hospital."

Kagome's eyes widen in response. "Really? We have to go, like now."

Inuyasha nods, before looking at Magatsuhi.

"We'll have to meet some other time, Magatsuhi," Kagome says as she hugs him.

"Lunch?"

"Yes. We can have lunch," Kagome states with a giggle. Magatsuhi chuckles as his grip tightens around Kagome.

Inuyasha raises a brow as Magatsuhi's hands start to travel down his wife's back.

Inuyasha growls as he gets Kagome's attention. "Kagome, we should go."

Kagome nods as she gets out of Magatsuhi's grasp.

"Bye, see you later," Kagome says as she walks towards Inuyasha who automatically wraps his arms around her waist and guides them to their car.

"I hope Sango's okay. Ah! I'm stupid. I left my phone in the car. They probably called my phone," Kagome says with a shake of the head. "Inuyasha, did Miroku says anything else?"

"No. I'm sure everything is okay, Kagome," Inuyasha tells her as he kiss the top of her head. He rubs her shoulders when he notices small tears in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine, Kagome. Promise."

**.**

**.**

**With Magatsuhi**

"Bye," Magatsuhi mumbles with a smirk.

He pulls out his phone to look at the message he received.

It took about ten minutes for Magatsuhi to text and call back everyone who wanted to reach him while he was talking to Kagome.

'Huh. Can't believe she's married to Takahashi.'

"Aaauhhmm." Magatsuhi turns around and his eyes widen with slight fear.

"Makoto?"

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Sango!" Are you okay?" Kagome asks as she runs to her best friend.

"I'm fine Kagome," Sango states with a smile as Miroku walks away from her bed. "The doctor said I can leave in an hour or two."

"Thank Heavens," Kagome replies as Inuyasha walks into the room.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you," Miroku says.

Inuyasha nods as they both walk out the room.

Sango sighs as Kagome sits on the side of her bed.

"What happen?"

"I got shot in the leg, twice. The first one was in my thigh and the other one in my calf," Sango explains.

"Damn," Kagome mumbles. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. They completely numb my leg," Sango says.

"Where are your parents and brother?"

"They were here a while ago. So were Rin and your mom."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours! Why didn't you call Inuyasha sooner!" Kagome shouts.

"You went to visit your dad. I thought you might want some alone time," Sango explains.

Kagome's eyes soften. "You're so considerate sometimes," Kagome states with a smile.

"Anything for a friend," Sango says as Kagome leans over and hugs her. "Anything."

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Miroku, how do you think Sango's going to feel about this?" Inuyasha questions.

"She already knows. And it'll only be for a month, probably less. I just need to catch whoever did this to us."

"Where are-"

"Dead."

Inuyasha ran a hand down his face in response.

"Fine. Do you have any ideas who it may be?"

"Garamaru or Daija. They have been snooping around my terrority for two months now."

Inuyasha nods as he looks at Miroku. "If you need anything, call me."

"Will do," Miroku says before they turn around and walk to back to Sango's room.

**.**

**.**

**With Magatsuhi**

"Are you seeing ghost Magatsuhi? It's me, Manko. Makoto's brother," Manko says with a chuckle.

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay. I guess we do look a like," Manko says with another laugh. Magatsuhi nods as he gives Manko a wearily look.

**Ring Ding!**

"Sorry to cut this meeting I have some business to take care of," Magatsuhi explains.

Manko nods as he watches Magatsuhi answer his phone and walks away from him.

Manko watches Magatsuhi get into his car and drive off, before walking to Makoto's grave.

He sighs as he runs a hand over Makoto's headstone.

"What a cute baby," Manko says as he picks up the picture of Kagome and Inuyasha's baby. He puts it in his suit jacket pocket, before walking away.

**.**

**.**

**With Magatsuhi**

"Why didn't you tell me that Kagome was pregnant?" Magatsuhi questions. "Fuck it. I don't want to hear your excuse. You'll explain it to me in a tomorrow."

Magatsuhi throws the phone into the passenger seat as he speeds down the street.

"That stupid bastard," Magatsuhi mumbles as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. "First the son of a bitch escapes and now Kagome's pregnant. What else can possibly happen? I need to call in more help," Magatsuhi mumbles before reaching for his phone and calling someone.

"Hello. It's me, Magatsuhi. I know, it's been a long time, old friend," Magatsuhi states with a smile.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"I'm going to order some pizza," Kagome says as she walks into the living room. Sango nods as she gets comfortable on the couch.

After Sango was released from the hospital, Kagome and Inuyasha had taken Sango to her house to get her some clothes before traveling to Kagome and Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha had set Sango on the couch in the living room, before taking her stuff to the guest room across from his and Kagome's room.

"Get sausage," Sango states as Kagome takes a seat next to her. Kagome giggles, but nods.

"How's my nephew?" Sango asks pointing at Kagome's slightly puffed out shirt.

"Good. He's getting very big. I'm-"

"She's getting big," Inuyasha states as he walks into the room with the house phone in hand.

"As I was saying. I'm going to have to talk to my doctor," Kagome says.

"Why?"

"I don't think I should be this big. I'm not even eleven weeks!"

"Demon baby's do grow fast," Inuyasha tells her.

"I guess. But I still want to ask her," Kagome says before punching numbers into the phone.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Kagome asks Inuyasha as she waits for someone to pick up.

"Doesn't matter. As long as there's meat and onions on there, I'm good."

Kagome nods as someone picks up the phone.

**.**

**.**

**Later that night**

"Thanks Inuyasha," Sango says as Inuyasha sets her down on the bed.

Kagome had helped her put on her pajamas.

"No problem," Inuyasha tells her as Kagome sets her crunches against the door.

"If you need anything, we're just across the hall," Kagome says as she walks towards the bed.

"Okay."

Kagome gives her a hug and a kiss on the head before standing next to Inuyasha.

"Thanks again you two."

"Don't worry about it, Sango," Inuyasha states as he places a hand on her shoulder.

Sango nods as Inuyasha takes his hand off her shoulder and guides her best friend out the room. Inuyasha closed the door behind them.

Sango sighs as she leans against the bed frame.

"Where are you, Miroku?"

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"You need to call Miroku," Kagome says as she throws their pillows at the bottom of their bed.

They are in their pajamas, getting ready for bed.

"I will."

"Now."

"Kago-"

"Now!"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he grabs his phone, turns around, and walks to the bathroom. "Such a damn bitch."

"Dog boy!" Kagome yells as she throws a pillow at the back of his head.

Inuyasha turns around and glares at Kagome who sticks her tongue out at him.

"When I get off this phone, your ass is mine."

"Ooooh. I'm so scared," Kagome says with a giggle.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he walks to the bathroom, phone in hand.

**.**

**.**

**Fifteen minutes later**

"I fucking told Kami! Your ass is fucking! Mine!" Inuyasha pants as he pounds into Kagome.

Kagome squeezes her eyes shut in pleasure as her legs tighten around his waist.

"Fuck! I'm about tooo, Fuck!" Inuyasha growls as he releases inside of Kagome.

Kagome screams into Inuyasha's neck as her walls tightens on his cock.

Inuyasha hovers over Kagome for a minute, before collapsing next to her.

"Kami! That was good! You're getting tighter down there," Inuyasha pants as he looks at Kagome.

"I hope Sango didn't hear us," Kagome says as she bites her bottom lip.

"Keh."

"She's going through a hard time Inuyasha. Have some sympathy."

"I do have sympathy."

"What did Miroku say?" Kagome questions as she grabs the covers to cover her upper body, but Inuyasha stops her.

"That he'll be back soon," Inuyasha says as he runs a hand over Kagome stomach. "He said he'll call Sango, tonight."

"That's good," Kagome says as Inuyasha rubs her stomach.

"It is. Now get some sleep. I tired you out," Inuyasha says as he sees Kagome yawn.

"Haha. That's what you think," Kagome tells him as she turns over, grabbing the sheets with her.

"Oh really? So I didn't tire you out. Well I guess I'll have to prove you wrong," Inuyasha whispers as he drapes a legs over hers and slips inside of Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"

**.**

**.**

**With Sango**

**Drip Drop Drip**

Sango sets the book she is reading down and picks up her phone. She lets out a sigh of relief at who is calling.

"Hi," Sango says as she leans against the bed frame. "Where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm fine Sango," Miroku says as he slouches in his seat. "The real question is, are you fine?"

"I'm good. Kagome, Inuyasha, and I had some pizza then we just relaxed for the rest of the night," Sango says as she shifts, but winces as pain shoots up her leg.

"How's your leg?"

"It's okay," Sango mumbles as she slowly moves her leg. She lets out another loud hiss.

"Nevermind. It hurts like a bitch."

Miroku chuckles as he leans back in his seat.

"Sango, I'm sorry for reacting-"

"No, Miroku. I'm sorry. I should have told you about Kuranosuke. I shouldn't have hidden that for you," Sango confesses.

"So we're good?"

"We're good," Sango confirms with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too. When are you coming back?" Sango asks as she sets the book on the nightstand.

She frowns when she hears a sigh.

"I don't know, Sango. When I find whoever did this," Miroku states.

Sango turns off the light, before shifting to get comfortable in the bed.

"And how long will that take?"

"I'm not sure," Miroku confesses.

Sango closes her eyes at his statement.

"I'm going to sleep Miroku."

"Sa-"

"Good night," Sango says, before hanging up.

She closes her eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from running down her face.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

**...**

_"Inuyasha! The baby kick!" Kagome shouts as she rushes into Inuyasha's office. "Fe- Oh my Kami! Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha is lying in front of his desk in a pool of his blood. Kagome gets on her knees and starts shaking Inuyasha._

_"Baby. How did this happen?"_

_Kagome looks down and sees a bullet hole above his heart._

_"Come on baby. Open your eyes. I want to see your golden eyes. Inuyasha, please!"_

_But she got no response._

_"Inuyasha, wake up! Please baby, wake up!" Kagome sobs as she continues shaking Inuyasha._

_Again, she got no response._

_"Inuyasha, don't die, don't go. I don't know what we'll do without you," Kagome weeps as she collapsed onto his chest. "Please wake up."_

**...**

"Ahh!" Kagome screams as she sits up straight in bed. She turns to right and see Inuyasha sleeping.

"It was a dream," Kagome mumbles as she places a hand on her head. "It was just a dream."

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asks as he sits up and looks at his panting wife.

"Nothing. I, it- I just had a bad dream," Kagome says as she leans over and kisses him on the lips.

"Want to talk about it?" Inuyasha asks.

"No," Kagome mumbles as he moves a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want something to eat?"

"Not right now," Inuyasha says as Kagome gets out the bed. Kagome nods as she walks towards the end of the bed and grabbed her pink fluffy robe.

"I'll be downstair then."

"Okay," Inuyasha says as he watches his wife walk out the room.

He waits five minutes, before following after her.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome**

"What are you doing up?" Sango asks with a yawn.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kagome asks as she opens the top to the ice cream.

"No I was already up."

Kagome nods as she walks to the refrigerator. "Go into the living room. I'll get you some ice cream too."

"Sweet," Sango says before turning around to walk towards the living room.

**.**

**.**

**Ten minutes later**

Kagome and Sango sitting on the couch eating chocolate ice cream out of the carton. The T.V. is on, but neither Kagome and Sango are watching it.

"Did you talk to Miroku?"

"Yes. He's doing fine," Sango say.

Kagome nods as she puts a mouth full of chocolate into her mouth.

"So what happen today?"

"I had lunch with Kuranosuke, Miroku came and saw us and overreacted. We then ended up arguing in the parking lot, and that's when someone shot me," Sango tells her.

Kagome nods as she continues eating ice cream.

There was a moment of silence, before Sango called her name.

"Kagome."

"Yes, Sango?" Kagome questions before placing her chocolate ice cream filled spoon into her mouth.

"Do you ever regret marrying Inuyasha?" Sango asks as she looks at Kagome who sets her empty spoon down into her ice cream carton.

"No. He's, I love him Sango," Kagome says with a smile. "Even though I'll never tell him, he's an amazing man and father."

"But has there ever been a time when you wish you didn't marry him though?"

"Yes. When he makes me worry about him. But I realized, I'm always going to be worried about him, no matter what he does. Or when he's at the club, I'm worried that someone is going to take him away for me, female wise. But this," Kagome says as she points to her mating mark. "Tells me that he won't."

Sango nods as she looks down at her lap.

"What's up sweetie? Do you regret marrying Miroku."

"Only a couple of times. But, I will always love him. He's my everything," Sango states with a smile.

"Exactly," Kagome says as she points at her. "You two are just going through a tough time right now."

Sango nods in response.

"But you two will get through it."

"Thanks Kagome," Sango says as she leans over and hugs her best friend.

"It's been a while since we had a good talk," Sango says as Kagome leans back.

"Yes it has been. Oh! I have to tell you something. But you have to promise not to tell Inuyasha,"

Kagome states with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I'm planning a surprise birthday party for Inuyasha. I already told Koga and he's going to tell the guys. He said they'll do anything to help. They are such nice guys sometimes."

Sango nods in agreement. "My lips are sealed." She closes her eyes as she lets out a yawn. "I'm heading up to bed. It's late."

Kagome nods as she grabs Sango's crutches and handed them to her.

"Okay. I'll clean this up. See ya in the morning."

Sango nods as she lifts herself up and starts to walk out the living room.

Kagome sighs as she grabs their spoons and empty ice cream cartons and walks to the kitchen.

"Hi," Kagome says with a little shock in her eyes as she sees Inuyasha sitting on a bar stool drinking a bottle of water.

"Hey," Inuyasha sighs as Kagome throws away the two empty ice cream cartons and the spoons into the sink.

"How long have you been in here?" Kagome asks.

"Since you left," Inuyasha says as he takes a sip of his water.

"Did you hear what Sango and I were talking about?" Kagome asks as she walks towards him.

"Just when you said I was an amazing father and husband," Inuyasha states with a smirk.

"Ohh. You heard that," Kagome mumbles with a blush.

"Come here baby."

Kagome walks towards Inuyasha in response. Inuyasha grabs her by her waists and sits her on his lap.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, you, and the baby."

"But-"

"But nothing. I love you and this baby. You two are my motivation to come home everyday. To do what I have to do provide for this family. You're my everything Kagome. I don't want anyone else but you. I want you right now and I'm going to want you forever."

Kagome wipes the tears from her eyes as she looks down at him.

"I love you, Inuyasha. So much," Kagome says. "Take me upstairs."

"With pleasure," Inuyasha states as he stands up from the bar stool, grabs Kagome up in bridal style and , turns off the light before rushing out the kitchen to their room.

**.**

**.**

**A week later**

"I schedule an appointment with Tsukiyomi for tomorrow," Kagome says as she ties Inuyasha's blue tie.

Inuyasha nods as he looks down at his wife.

It's been a week since Sango's incident. She is still staying at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, while Miroku is searching for the person who shot Sango.

"Do you think I'm overreacting?" Kagome questions as she places both of her hands on his chest.

"No. If you're in pain or think something is wrong with the baby, you should go get checked out."

Kagome nods as she leans up and kisses him on the lips.

"When are you going to be back today?" Kagome asks as she grabs Inuyasha's hand and walks them out their bedroom.

"Late."

"Ohh," Kagome says as they walk slowly down the stairs.

"Serina and her sister are coming over. Just like you ask," Inuyasha states as they walk down the last step. Kagome guides him to the kitchen.

"Ohh goody," Kagome mumbles as they walk into the kitchen. Kagome walks towards the refrigerator, grabs an apple, and place it in the counter.

"No fighting," Inuyasha says as he wraps an arm around her waist. "Be nice."

"Do I have to?"

"It would be good if you were. Come on, show them that you can be nice and caring," Inuyasha says as he lays his head on top of hers.

"I rather not."

"Possessive little bitch."

"I learn how to be from my mate," Kagome says with a smile. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he looks down at her.

"I should go. I have to meet Koga in a few."

"Inuyasha, be safe," Kagome states as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I will be. I promise," Inuyasha replies as he bends down and kiss her.

Kagome quickly opens her mouth, allowing Inuyasha to slip his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmm."

Inuyasha slowly walks them backwards until Kagome's butt hits the counter. He places one hand on the counter and the other on her cheek.

Kagome tilts her head to the side to gain more access.

"Whoa guys!"

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pull away to see Sango leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry," Kagome says with as Inuyasha lick his lip.

"I should go," Inuyasha says. He gives her a peck on the forehead before walking out the kitchen.

Kagome sighs as she looks at Sango take a seat on a chair.

"Sorry for interrupting."

"No, you're fine. Want some brunch?" Kagome asks.

"Sure."

Kagome nods her head before walking to the cabinet taking out a skillet and pot.

"Oh. Be on your best behavior, today. We have guest coming over," Kagome says with a smirk.

"And who are our guest?"

"Inuyasha's secretaries."

"Oh what joy," Sango says with a smirk.

"I know. I told Inuyasha to invite them over. So I can...talk to them," Kagome states as she walks to a cabinet.

"No fighting."

"Can I keep that promise?" Kagome questions with a smirk.

**.**

**.**

**Two hours later**

"Kagome, Serina and her sister are here," Abi says as she walks into the kitchen.

Serina and her sister following right behind her.

"Thanks Abi," Kagome says as she stands up and walks towards her guest.

"Be nice," Abi whispers as she walks past Kagome.

"Aren't I always?"Kagome states with a smile as she stands in front of the tall, skinny, black haired woman.

"Hi. I'm Suzuna, Inuyasha's secretary," Suzuna states with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Takahashi. Inuyasha's wife and mate," Kagome says as she held out her hand. Suzuna shakes her hand as she looks into Kagome's eyes.

Suzuna takes her hand out of Kagome's. They stare at each other for a minute, before Suzuna clears her throat.

"Inuyasha never mention you," Suzuna states with a smile. Sango and Serina look between the two women as they glare at each other.

"And Inuyasha never mentioned you or your sister," Kagome says with a tilt of the head and a smile. "Suzuna, I'm going to tell you and your sister once," Kagome states as she glances at Serina, before turning her attention back to Suzuna. "We can be good friends. Very good friends. We can also be enemies. But lay a finger on Inuyasha or my baby, and I'll just have to show you how much of a bitch I really I make myself clear?" Kagome questions with a tilt of the head.

"Crystal," Suzuna replies with a smirk.

"Your little mouth is going to get you in trouble, one day," Kagome states with a frown. "Just don't be surprised when I slap that smirk off your face."

"Am I interrupting something?"

The women turn around to see Izayoi walking towards them.

"Izayoi. How are you?" Suzuna says as she rushes towards Izayoi and gives her a hug.

"Suzuna, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" Izayoi asks as she hugs Suzuna, before releasing her.

"Good. My sister and I are Inuyasha's new secretaries," Suzuna says with a smile. "Isn't that great?"

"Yes, it is," Izayoi states as she glances at her daughter-in-law who's walking towards the refrigerator.

"Kagome, how are you dear?" Izayoi asks as she walks pass Suzuna and towards Kagome.

"I'm good," Kagome says as she turns around and hugs her mother-in-law.

"That's good. How-" Izayoi starts to say but stops when Kagome pushes away from her and runs out.

"Morning sickness?" Sango asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Afternoon sickness," Izayoi says with a small giggle as she walks out the kitchen.

"How far along is Kagome?"

"11 weeks, almost twelve," Sango says as Abi walks into the kitchen.

"Where did Kagome rush off to?"

"The bathroom," Sango says as Abi walks towards the refrigerator.

"Apple sauce?"

Sango nods as Serina and her sister shake their head.

"I'm going to make tomato soup and grilled cheese in a few," Abi says as she hands Sango a spoon and a cup of apple sauce.

"I hate throwing up," Kagome mumbles as she walks into the kitchen with Izayoi rubbing her shoulder.

"It'll go away in a few weeks," Izayoi tells her as she directs Kagome to sit next to Sango.

"What about these cramps?" Kagome questions as she lays her head down on the table.

"Those should go away in a few weeks too," Izayoi states as she rubs Kagome back.

"I'm going to kill your son," Kagome whispers.

"Just wait until go into labor dear," Izayoi says causing Kagome to shudder.

"Don't speak about that yet."

Izayoi giggles Kagome's phone ring.

Kagome sighs as she grabs her phone from her back pocket.

"Hello."

"Hey Kagome. Uncle Tama wants to know when you're going to meet us at the school?" Haru asks as he gets into his car.

"Like at five," Kagome says. "Is Uncle Manko back in town?"

"No. Him and Takoto will be back next week. They're having too much fun in Hawaii."

"I know they are. But yeah. I'll be at the school at five."

"Okay. See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"Do you remember Magatsuhi?" Inuyasha asks as him and Onigumo stand in front of a dock, watching men take drugs off a ship.

"Magatsuhi? Ahh yes. I remember the bastard," Onigumo mumbles as he glances at Inuyasha.

"Him and father were friends. I never really liked him though. He always acted different around Kagome."

"Different how?"

"Always talking to her, smiling at her, touching her hip or shoulder."

"What did Makoto do about it?"

"He would grab his attention away from her. Or he would grab Magatsuhi and take them to another room."

"But they're still friends?" Inuyasha asks as Koga walks towards them.

"Yes. But I don't know why," Onigumo says. "The guy was a total creep."

Inuyasha nods as Koga hands him a bag of money. Inuyasha hands it to Onigumo who kept it.

"I see," Inuyasha states. Onigumo nods before walking away.

"Nice doing business with you," Onigumo says as he walks back to his boat.

"What were you and your brother-in-law talking about?" Koga questions with a smirk.

"He just gave me some information I wanted. Tell Shippo to meet me in my office," Inuyasha says as he pulls out his phone.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome**

Kagome sighs as she takes a seat at the kitchen table. She had just came back from practicing for the Christmas concert with her uncle and cousins.

Izayoi, Suzuna, and Serina had left the house the same time Kagome did. However, Sango stayed in the house, recovering from her injured her leg. Her family and some of her friends, came to visit her during the day.

"Abi, can I get some strawberries and a bottle of water?"

Abi nods as Kagome phones starts ringing. Kagome smiles at who's calling.

"Hi baby," she says with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asks as he takes a seat in his chair.

"About to eat a snack. This kid is so much like you. It's always hungry," Kagome says as Abi hands her a bowl of strawberries. "Can I get some whip cream. Pretty please."

Abi shakes her head but goes get what Kagome asked for.

"I see. Make sure we have enough whip cream and strawberries for later. I want to eat them off your body," Inuyasha whispers seductively.

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome mumbles as a warm feeling erupts in her lower body.

"I'll lick the whip cream off your stomach then travel down to you thigh then move back up and take a ni-"

**Click!**

Inuyasha looks down at the phone with a smile in his face.

"I'm gtting laid tonight."

**.**

**.**

**The Next Day**

**With Garamaru**

"Thank you, Garamaru says as a young waitress shows him and his wife to their table. The waitress nods, before quickly walking away.

"This is a nice place. Thank you Garamaru for taking me out for breakfast."

Garamaru waves his wife off as he grabs his menu.

"Shut up Azi."

A soft chuckle from the man behind him, made Garamaru roll his eyes.

"Is that any way to talk to a woman, Garamaru?"

"Shut up."

The gray haired man behind Garamaru lets out another chuckle as he flips the newspaper.

There is a pause before Garamaru clears his throat.

"Is everything going according to your plan, Magatsuhi?" Garamaru asks quietly.

Magatsuhi grabs his tea cup with a smirk on his face.

"More than you can believe my good friend. More than you can believe," Magatsuhi says before bringing the tea cup to his lips.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"What seems to be the problem, Kagome?" Tsukiyomi asks as she sits in front of Kagome.

"I, personally, think I'm getting too big. But Inuyasha says it's normal. But I just want to be sure. And I've been having some cramps too. They come frequently," Kagome tells Tsukiyomi. "It just may all be in my head. And I'm probably just anxious at being a mother, but I just want to make sure everything's fine."

Tsukiyomi nods as she continues writing in her notepad.

A minute later, she puts her pen and notepad on the counter, before standing up.

"Okay. I'm just going to run some test then we'll see what's up with the baby," Tsukiyomi says. "Can you please lay back and lift your shirt."

Kagome nods as she did as she was told. Inuyasha, protectively stands behind her side.

"You're right. You're stomach is big," Tsukiyomi states. "I'm just going to put some pressure on your stomach."

Kagome nods, before wincing in pain as Tsukiyomi places pressure on her stomach. Tsukiyomi does it a few more time, causing Kagome to wince every time.

"There's two options why you're feeling pain. One, your organs are expanding for the baby. Or two, you have an infection. I think it's the first option, you show no signs of sickness. But just to make sure I'll run a test. "

Kagome nods in response.

Tsukiyomi takes some of Kagome's blood and gives it to a nurse, before getting her machine ready.

"Are you to ready to see your baby?"

"Yes. I want to know that everything's okay," Kagome says as Tsukiyomi squeezes gel on her stomach.

Kagome sighs as she glances at Inuyasha. "I'm being an overprotective mother aren't I?"

"You're going to be a good mother Kagome," Inuyasha says as he gives her a kiss on the head.

Kagome smiles as she looks up at her husband, before looking at Tsukiyomi who's moving the probe around her stomach.

There was a moment a silence before Tsukiyomi's eyes widen.

"Oh. Wow," she whispers as she rolls the probe around Kagome's stomach. She clicks a button three times on her keyboard.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks as Tsukiyomi's frown turns into a smile.

"Nothing dear. Everything is just fine. So, did you and Inuyasha perform, umm, many sexual activities during your honeymoon?" Tsukiyomi asks causing Inuyasha to raise a brow and Kagome to blush.

"Yes."

"Everyday?"

"Everyday," Kagome replies as Tsukiyomi clicks the same button a few times.

"Okay. Then it's possible."

"What? Possible?" Kagome asks.

"Wait a minute dear," Tsukiyomi says typing something into her computer, then turning the screen back to the couple. "Look for yourself."

Kagome and Inuyasha turn to look at the screen.

"What the-" Inuyasha starts to say but pauses in shock. He glances down at Kagome who has a hand over her mouth while looking at the screen with wide eyes.

"How is this possible?"

"It's very rare, but possible. You see, the first, I'm guessing, the smaller fetus was conceived possibly five days, maybe a week after the first fetus."

Tsukiyomi looks at Kagome and Inuyasha who are still staring at the screen in shock.

"H-how could I not hear them?" Inuyasha silently questions.

"They're heartbeats are beating at the same time. We probably couldn't see them because the smaller fetus was hiding behind the larger one," Tsukiyomi explains.

"Fuck!"

"Kami!"

"I'll give you two some alone time," Tsukiyomi says as she places the probe on her cart, grabs her clipboard, and walks out the room.

The couple are silent for five minutes, before Kagome calls out his name.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome says as her grip tightens on his hand. "I don't think we're ready."

"Kag-"

"I could handle one baby, possibly, but two? I'm sca-scared. What if I'm not a good mother? What if I do something that messes them up?"

Inuyasha smirks as he looks down at his wife.

"Look, Kagome. You're going to be an amazing mother. These pups are going to look up to you. Well, they have no choice but to look up to us. But still you're going to be a great mother. And you know what, Mrs. Takahashi?" Inuyasha says causing Kagome to give him an amused look.

"What, Mr. Takahashi?"

"We're ready for anything Mrs. Takahashi."

Kagome giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"We sure are Mr. Takahashi."

Kagome says, before sealing their lips in a passionate kiss.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: So, many things happen Magatsuhi is in town.. But who is he really?**

**Also, who took Kagome's baby photo? It couldn't have been Manko.. Him and the hub have been out of town for a week? So who took the photo? An Imposter? Or a member of the Higurashi family?**

**Kagome's pregnant with twins. However, who will actually win the bet?**

**And who shot Sango? And why?**

**All questions will be answered soon. ^-^**

**We got a lot of reviews last chapter! Over 20 reviews. Yay! Let's see if we can exceed last chapters review. ^.^.**

**I love you all : D.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**I have 100 people following me. So exciting! Thank you all.^-^.**

**Thanks MadamScorpio for beta reading. ^'^.**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to Be Right,' and 'First Love'. And my two one-shots , 'My Best Friend's Sister' and 'Momma's boy'.**

**Writing one more one-shot... It should be up Friday or Thursday.**

***Check out my Inuyasha fan page on Facebook...Link is on my profile.**

**Preview:**

"Inuyasha," Kagome says as she glances behind her, before picking up a small pink dress. 'This would look cute if we had a girl. But who knows. I'll get it anyway.'

"How's shopping for the pups going?" Inuyasha question as he turns on his laptop.

"There's someone following me," Kagome whispers as she sets the dress down.

"Where's Sango, Rin, and Ayame?" Inuyasha asks as she grabs another phone and starts typing a message.

"They went to the other side of the store," Kagome states as the man behind her starts walking toward her, gun in hand.

"Inuy-"

"Nothing going to happen to you or the baby," Inuyasha says as he send the message. "I promise."

**.**

**.**

**What's going to happen to Kagome?**

**Until next time folks,**

**Next story I will be updating is: Secretary to Wife**

**Bye everyone ^-^.**

**Happy New Year's**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: He Lives

**A/N: There was some confusion in the last chapter. Hope the next two chapters will help. ^-^.**

**.**

**.**

"Two babies," Kagome says as she looks down at her stomach.

"Two babies," Inuyasha mumbles as he looks down at her stomach.

"I told you," Kagome states with a smile as she looks up at Inuyasha. "I told you that there was two babies."

"Keh."

"Admit it, I was right and you were wrong."

"Ka-"

"Say it!"

"Fine. You were right. Dammit woman," Inuyasha mumbles.

"I know I was," Kagome says with a smile.

"So, how are you feeling about this?"

"Scared, happy, worried, excited. Everything!"

"Everything is going to be fine," Inuyasha says as he places his hand on his wife's shoulder and squeezes it.

Kagome sighs but nods. "How are we going to tell the family?"

Inuyasha shrugs and looks down at Kagome. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe we can expose it at the baby shower," Kagome tells him with a smile. "Our moms are going to be shock. I think uncle Manko and Tama might pass out."

"No, your uncle and brothers are going to kill me," Inuyasha tells her as he leans against the hospital bed.

"Probably," Kagome says with a giggle. "But I don't think we'll be able to keep it a secret for too long. Uncle Manko will notice something's up and Uncle Takoto is a baby whisper. He knew what mom was having twice."

"Maybe we can have a dinner next month then."

"Good idea husband," Kagome says with a smile causing Inuyasha to crack a smirk.

There is silence, before Inuyasha clears his throat causing Kagome to look up at him.

"So what about our little bet?"

"Ummm," Kagome hums as she thinks about what he said. "I got it!"

Inuyasha raises a brow, indicating for her to continue.

"Okay, so if it's two girls or a girl comes out first, I'll change the babies diapers for six months, I'll give you head for a month, and you can pick our position for four months, since I can't have sex for six weeks," Kagome tells Inuyasha causing his smirk to widen.

"But, if it's two boys or a boy comes out first, you'll have to change their diapers for six months and wear a speedo for four months as our foreplay, and you have to rub my feet everytime I ask," Kagome says with a giggle.

"What? Are you serious?"

Kagome nods with a grin on her face. "And every time we don't follow the rules, you'll have to rub the other person's back. So if you don't wear that speedo, you'll have to rub my back with hot oil, without having sex afterwards."

"Shit!"

"So deal?" Kagome asks as she holds out her hand.

"Deal," Inuyasha mumbles with a frown.

"A kiss to seal the deal?" Kagome asks as she pulls Inuyasha down to her face. "Awe don't be mad Inu."

"I'm not going to be mad, when I win Kagome," Inuyasha states with a smirk.

"Oh, someone's confident," Kagome tells him before leaning up to seal their lips.

"I see you two are celebrating," Tsukiyomi says as she walks into the room.

"Hehe, yes," Kagome mumbles with a giggle.

Dr. Tsukiyomi smiles as she closes the door.

"The two fetuses are a week apart," Dr. Tsukiyomi says as she takes a seat in front of Kagome. "They're healthy by the way."

Kagome smiles in response. "Good."

"At this moment, you are scheduled for a c-section. One baby will grow to full term while the other will possibly be premature," Dr. Tsukiyomi explains. "The babies will be fine and you'll be fine during this procedure," Dr. Tsukiyomi adds when she sees the concern looks on Kagome and Inuyasha's faces.

"Is there a possibility of complications?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes. But lets not worry about that right now," Tsukiyomi says causing Inuyasha and Kagome to nod. "A c-section may not be necessary at all if Kagome's blood sugar decreases."

"It's still high?"

"120 over 139."

Kagome bits her bottom lip as she looks at her doctor. "That bad?"

"Very, I've prescribe a medication that will help bring down."

"What can I do to help it?" Kagome asked.

"Eat less junk food, walk, and avoid stress."

"Okay. I can do that," Kagome says with a nod.

"The pain you were feeling was your inside expand. Your body is getting ready for the baby. And the babies are growing fast, they're getting quite big."

"Really?" Kagome questions before looking at Inuyasha. "They better not get your big head."

"Ha, ha, ha," Inuyasha mumbles as he smacks the back of Kagome's head. Kagome giggles as she places his hand on the side of her head.

"I'm sorry," Kagome says giving him puppy eyes.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he looks at Dr. Tsukiyomi. "Anything else?

"I took pictures of both babies, they are at the front desk."

Kagome lets out a squeal causing Inuyasha to chuckle.

"And I'm guessing you don't want me to tell your mother about this?"

"No. Inuyasha and I are going to find a way to tell the family," Kagome explains as she sits up.

"My lips are sealed," Dr. Tsukiyomi says with a smile as she stands up. "If you have anymore questions, call me or come in. You can make an appointment with the secretary at the front."

"Okay. Thanks ," Kagome says as she sits up to hug her.

"Oh, you're welcome dear," Dr. Tsukiyomi says as she hugs Kagome then pulls away. "Next time you see me, you'll be in your second trimester. You see, this pregnancy is going by fast and everyone is safe."

Kagome nods as she smiles up at Dr. Tsukiyomi. "Thank you."

Dr. Tsukiyomi smiles and nods before turning to Inuyasha. "You're too manly for a hug so I'm guessing a handshake."

Inuyasha chuckles as he shakes Dr. Tsukiyomi's hand.

A minute later, Dr. Tsukiyomi is walking out the room clipboard in hand.

"I'll see you two soon."

"Bye," Kagome says as she turns to face her husband. Dr. Tsukiyomi closes the door behind her. "Are you going to help me get dress?"

"How about you help me get undress," Inuyasha whispers as he wraps his arms around her shoulder.

"Kinky," Kagome mumbles as he starts kissing the side of her neck. "I never had sex in a doctor's office before."

She squeals as Inuyasha grabs her legs and throws them back on the table, before climbing on top if her. Kagome smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"There's a first for everything."

"Aye, Aye Captain!"

.

.

**Thirty minutes later**

"And that's how we ended up with like twenty kids," Kagome says as she and Inuyasha walk out the hospital together hand in hand.

"It's your fault," Inuyasha points out as Kagome pulls her phone.

"How?"

"You could have said no," Inuyasha tells her as they stand in front of his car.

Kagome rolls her eyes as she drops their connected hands.

"Right. Like you would have listen," Kagome mumbles as she calls Sango.

"I might have," Inuyasha says. "Who knows."

"Oh shut up," Kagome whines as she gets on the car. Inuyasha smirks before getting in next.

"Hey Sango, Inuyasha and I are going out to eat want to come?" Kagome asks as she buckles her seatbelt.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm hanging out with my mom right now," Sango says. "What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing. It was just me over thinking it," Kagome says with a nervous giggle.

"Kag-"

"Gotta go. Bye!"

Kagome leans back in her seat as she puts her phone back into her purse.

"So convincing Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he turns left.

"Shut up. I can't lie to my best friend," Kagome snaps with a pout.

Inuyasha chuckles as he stops at a stop sign.

"Have you ever lied to me?" Kagome asks as she looks at him.

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Ohh. The big bad Inuyasha had lied to his wife," Kagome drawls out as she places a hand on his thigh. Inuyasha glances down at her.

"Want to get pregnant again?"

Kagome erupts into laughter causing Inuyasha to smile down at her.

'Kami. I love her.'

"No Yashie. I think two babies are enough. But when have you lied to me?" Kagome whines as she looks up at him.

"I just did."

"Huh?"

"I lied by telling you that I lied to you."

It took a minute for Kagome to register what he said before smacking his chest.

"Baka!"

**.**

**.**

**Later that day**

"We're home!" Kagome shouts as Inuyasha locks the door.

"In the living room."

Kagome nods as she heads towards the living room while Inuyasha goes upstairs into their room.

"Hey," Kagome says as she leans against the door frame.

"Hey. What did the doctor say?" Sango asks as she puts down the magazine she was reading.

"That everything was good. Umm, what have you been up to today? After lunch, we went to mom's house and played some games with Naraku and Sota."

"My mom and I went shopping, I went back to my house then to the doctors. She said I could start walking if I want to," Sango says as she sets the magazine aside.

Kagome bites her lip as Sango stands up and once.

"Okay. We're going to walk to the elevators and that's it," Kagome tells her, firmly.

"Yes, mother," Sango says with a giggle as she walks towards Kagome.

**.**

**.**

**Ten minutes later**

With the help of Kagome, Sango had successfully walked to the elevator.

After Kagome had helped Sango get dressed into her pajamas, Kagome walked across the hall to her room.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome asks as she takes off her cardigan.

"In the closet," Inuyasha says as he walks out the closet in his jeans.

"Ohh."

"I'm going to take a shower," Inuyasha says as he grabs a towel and a pair of boxers.

"Kay," Kagome tells him as she walks to their dresser.

A few minutes, Kagome quietly grabs his iPad off his nightstand.

"This man and his technology," Kagome says as she unlocks it.

She clicks on his calendar and checks his schedule. "Good. He's going to be busy for the next couple of weeks."

As she exits out his calendar, she accidentally touch his browser button.

"What's this?" Kagome mumbles as she starts scrolling through his tabs."Oh my gosh," Kagome gasps with a smile on her face. She looks at the closed bathroom door, before quickly standing up and rushing out the room.

"Sango! Sango!" Kagome squeals as she rushes into her friend's room.

"What?" Sango asks as she looks up from her laptop.

"Look," Kagome says as she sits on her bed. Sango looks at the iPad before smiling.

"Aww. That's sweet."

"I know. He's trying to be a good father," Kagome says with a soft grin as she scrolls through the website for dads. He had other tabs that talked about holding your baby for the first time, how big the baby should be each month, and how it's good to talk to the baby while in the womb.

"Kagome."

"Got to go," Kagome states as she stands up, ipad in hand. "Night Sango."

"That girl," Sango mumbles with a shake of the head.

**.**

**.**

"Where did you go?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome closes their door.

"Across the hallway to talk to Sango."

Inuyasha nods as he continues towel drying his hair. "What were you looking up?"

"Huh?"

"My iPad," Inuyasha says as he throws the towel into the dirty clothes basket, before walking towards their bed wearing a pair of red boxers.

"Oh. This! I was checking the time," Kagome tells him as she leans off the wall and set his iPad on the dress.

Inuyasha shrugs as he jumps into bed. She was lying, but about what? He didn't know but he is going to find out.

"Just get into bed."

"Sure thing, Captain."

Kagome turns off her lamp light, before getting into bed. Inuyasha automatically wraps his arms around her.

There's silence as Kagome draws circles unto his chest. She lets out a sigh as she traces over her name.

"You're going to be a great father, Inuyasha," she whispers.

"I know. It's just I've never taken care of a kid before-"

"And you're nervous just like me. We need to stop being so down. We're Takahashis."

"Yes."

"And we can do anything."

"Yes."

"As long as we have each other."

"Right."

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome says.

"And I love you too."

"Remember that night I woke up from that bad dream," Kagome states.

Inuyasha nods as he tightens his grip around her.

"I dreamt that you got shot in the chest and that you didn't wake up," Kagome confesses as she bites her bottom lip. "You didn't wake up Yash. I was scared."

"Ka-"

"What if you never see our children? What if you get hurt? What if they get hurt? Wha-"

"Stop with the what if's. Nothing is going to happen to you or our children."

"What about you?" Kagome asks.

"You and the children are my first priority."

"Don't say that. Please."

"Ka-"

"It will tear my heart apart if you don't walk through that door, if you don't kiss me, and tell me that you're okay."

"K-"

"Promise me that you'll be safe too."

"Kaggy."

"Promise me," Kagome demands as she holds up her pinkie.

Inuyasha looks down at her, before wrapping his pinkie around hers. "Promise."

Kagome nods as she snuggles into his chest. "Thank you."

Inuyasha places a hand on Kagome's stomach in response. "Anything for you three. Anything for you three."

**.**

**.**

**Two weeks later**

There was still no word on Miroku's whereabouts. Sango is no longer on crutches and can walk, but with a small limp.

Kagome's stomach is growing bigger every week. She's exercising, keeping her and the babies in shape.

She found a photographer that would take pictures before and after the pregnancy. She also signed Inuyasha and her up for a parenting class.

Kagome and Inuyasha are both nervous about the birth of the babies. But are happy that they are able to start their family so soon.

**.**

**.**

"Inuyasha."

"Hmm?"

"Go check on Kagome."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, before bringing the mug to his lips.

"She just realized that she can't fit into her regular clothes."

"Shit. Already? I thought this wasn't going to happen until another month or two." Inuyasha mumbles as he sets his mug down. "Can you get her breakfast ready?"

Abi nods as she walks towards the stove.

"I wonder how I'm going to handle her this time," Inuyasha mumbles as he walks out the kitchen.

**.**

**.**

**Ten minute later**

"I'm fat!" Kagome sobs into Inuyasha's chest.

"No you're not, Kagome," Inuyasha whispers as he runs a hand through Kagome's hair.

Sitting in their walk in closet surrounded by clothes that Kagome could no longer fit.

"I can't fit into any of my clothes," Kagome whines.

"You're not supposed to. You're pregnant, with twins. You're going to get big and bigger and you're going to look sexy every time."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's going to be hard for me to stop wanting to take you," Inuyasha whispers as he starts nibbling on her ear.

"Inuyasha! You naughty boy," Kagome says with a giggle.

Inuyasha chuckles as he kisses the top of her head.

"Why don't I help you find something to wear. Then you and the girls can go to the store and go shopping."

"That sounds perfect," Kagome says before looking up at him. "You're perfect."

"I know," Inuyasha replies with a shrug.

Kagome rolls her eyes and she leans up to seal his lips.

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

"Here's my card," Inuyasha says as he takes out his debit card and place it on the table. Kagome nods as she places their dishes in the sink. They had manage to find a pair of jeans, a black shirt, with a small yellow jacket.

Kagome wraps her arms around his shoulders and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

After she got dress, she called Ayame, Sango (who was at her parents' house) and Rin asking them if they wanted to go shopping. They immediately agreed.

"You better go. You don't want to keep the girls waiting."

"Okay. Kiss," Kagome says as she puckers her lips. Inuyasha gives her a kiss, as she reaches and grabs his card.

"Bye sweetheart."

Inuyasha watches his wife walk out the room, before shaking his head.

"Those kids are making her bipolar," he mumbles.

"What was that?" Kagome asks as she pops her head into the kitchen.

"I love you."

"Okay!" Kagome says, before disappearing.

"Crazy bitch," Inuyasha mumbles as he glances at the door way.

"I heard that, bastard!"

**.**

**.**

"I'm mad that I can't fit into my clothes anymore," Kagome says as she locks the car.

"You are getting big," Rin says as she and the girls walk to the entrance of the mall.

"I know," Kagome mumbles as she places a hand on her stomach.

"That's a good thing," Sango says quickly causing Ayame and Rin to giggle.

"I guess."

"So have you and Inuyasha picked out names yet?" Ayame asks as Sango holds the door open for them.

"No. Not really. But if you have a girl, I want to name her Inume or Inya. I'm pretty sure if we have a son, Inuyasha wants to name him Inuyasha the second. And I am not naming my baby that," Kagome says as they walk to a department store.

The girls giggle in response. "Inume is a good name though," Rin says causing the girls to nod in agreement.

"I like it too. But who knows?" Kagome tells them with a shrug. "How the house searching going?"

"Good. No more searching. I found this beautiful house, it's not too far from the apartment. It has over fifteen bathrooms and bedrooms."

"Nice," Sango states as Ayame whistles.

"I know. I think Sesshomaru secretly liked the house too. We'll probably move in it, after the honeymoon. Depends how long it takes to decorate and arranged the furniture. It's a completely new house.

"We can we see it?" Kagome asks as they walk into the store.

"After it's done. I want you girls to be surprised."

The girls nod, before walking to the cart and basket section.

"Have you and Sesshomaru picked a date for the wedding?"

"Yes. August 28."

"Oh."

"Have you heard anything about Miroku yet?" Ayame asks Sango as they grabbed baskets while Kagome grabbed a cart.

"Yes. Last night to be exact. He said he's coming back soon," Sango tells her with a smile.

"That's good," Kagome states with a smile. "I'm going by the maternity and baby section. I'll see you guys in a few."

"Okay."

Kagome gives them a smile, before walking off.

**.**

**.**

**Ten minutes later**

Kagome's cart is filled with different maternity clothes shirts, skirts, and pants. "I hope my feet don't grow," she mumbles as she pushes the cart to the baby section.

A grin forms on her face at the different types of clothes, toys, and scrollers.

"This is so exciting."

She glances behind her and sees the same man who had been following her since the girls and her walked into the store.

The man was tall and pale with dark brown hair.

She slowly reach into her back pocket and grabs her phone. She stirs her cart to standing in front of a shelf of baby girl clothes.

"This is cute," Kagome whispers as she dials Inuyasha while running her hands over a pair of purple shorts. "I want a girl now."

Kagome sighs as pushes the phone up to her ear.

"Hello."

"Inuyasha," Kagome says as she glances behind her, before picking up a small pink dress.

'"How shopping for the pups going?" Inuyasha question as he turns on his laptop.

"There's someone following me," Kagome whispers as she set the dress down.

"Where's Sango, Rin, and Ayame?" Inuyasha asks as he grabs another phone and starts typing a message.

"They went to the other side of the store," Kagome states as the man behind her starts walking toward her, gun in hand.

"Inuy-"

"Nothing going to happen to you or the baby," Inuyasha says as he send the message. "I promise."

Kagome nods and waits a few minutes, before turning around. No one was behind her.

"Inyas-"

"No one is going to hurt you."

"Hey."

"Shit!" Kagome shouts as she drops her phone. She looks up to see Bankotsu staring down at her.

"Don't fucking scare me like that. Shit! You almost made my water break."

Bankotsu chuckles as Kagome tries to bend down to get her phone.

"Can you get that for me?" Kagome asks with a sigh.

Bankotsu picks the phone up and hands it to her.

"Thank you," Kagome says as she grabs her phone. "You and Bankotsu are jackasses, scaring me like that. I'm pregnant!"

"Calm down. You're safe, right?"

"Yes," Kagome mumbles with a pout.

"Good. Now, Bankotsu going to stay with you for the rest of the day."

"I don't need a bodyguard!"

"Do you know who you're married to?"

"Fuck you."

"I rather do you."

"I'm sending you to fucking rehab."

"Try."

"Uhhh!" Kagome screams as she ends the call. "Talking to that man is irritating!"

Bankotsu chuckles as he notices the girls walking towards them.

"So what happen to that man?"

"What man?"

"You people," Kagome mumbles as she glances back down at the dress and picks it up. "I'll just keep this."

"Hey Bankotsu," Sango says as her and the girls standing in front of Kagome's cart with baskets in their arms.

"Hey," he mumbles as his phone vibrates. "Excuse me."

The girls watch him walk away, before turning back to look at Kagome.

"What happen?" Rin asks with a raised brow.

"It's nothing," Kagome waves it off, before reaching into her cart. "Look what I found!"

**.**

**.**

**With Bankotsu**

"Yes, Kagome's safe now," Bankotsu states as he glance at Kagome.

"Good. After you drop her and the girls off at the house, I want you to go to the warehouse."

"What about Kagome?"

"I'm going to have Hiten watch over her."

"Okay."

"Call me when you drop her off. Thanks again."

"Sure thing boss," Bankotsu says before hanging up.

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

"Thanks, Bankotsu," Kagome says as Bankotsu sets the bags down in the living room. Bankotsu had drove Kagome home while Sango's dropped off Rin and Ayame.

"No problem."

"Inuyasha's going to kill me. He doesn't like parties," Kagome tells Bankotsu with a giggle as she takes a seat on the couch. "Do you know when Inuyasha's coming back?"

"Not for a while. He's with Renkotsu and Koga right now."

Kagome nods as she starts looking through the bags.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No. I'm fine for right now," Kagome says as she starts to get up. "I think Abi is here," Kagome mumbles as she looks around the room.

Bankotsu nods, before telling her that he had to go.

"I'll walk you out."

As Kagome opens the door, she leans against it and looks at Bankotsu. "Oh. And tell Inuyasha that he's a jackass for not telling me anything."

Bankotsu laughs as he shakes his head. "Will do, Kagome."

Kagome giggles and watches him walk to his car and drive off, before closing the door.

"Okay. First I need to hide these decorations then I can take a nap," Kagome mumbles as she places a hand on her growing stomach. "You like that idea. Well I hope so, because I'm doing it."

**.**

**.**

**Two hours later**

**Ring Ding Drop Ring Ding Drop!**

"Hello," Kagome groans as she answers her phone.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Is that anyway for a wife to talk to her husband?"

"It is when said husband wakes his pregnant wife up from her nap," Kagome mumbles as she yawn. "It was good sleep too."

"That's all you've been doing since Bankotsu dropped you off at home?"

"Well my godfather did call and ask me if I wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow," Kagome says with a smile.

"I thought your godfather was in France. What was his name again, Kajin?"

"He is. I'm talking about Magatsuhi," Kagome states.

"He's your what?"

"My godfather. Well at least he acts like he is. Father never said it, but Magatsuhi said father wanted him to be," Kagome says.

"Kagome, I'm pretty sure your dad would have said something."

"Daddy said a lot of things," Kagome tells him as she rolls over. "And sometimes he kept a secret."

"Keh."

"What did you call for? Me and the kids were kinda sleep."

"Miroku is back."

"He is!" Kagome screams as she sits up but falls back down. "Shouldn't have done that."

"Hello Kagome," Miroku says as he looks at Inuyasha with an amused look on his face.

"Jackass!"

Inuyasha smirks as he looks at Miroku's shocked, but scared face.

"Where have you been for the last month. You scared your wife, me, your mom, Sango's mom, my mom, Izayoi, Sa-"

"He gets it, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles with a wave of the hand.

"Shut up. Does Sango know that you're back?"

"No. Not yet. I'm going to surprise her."

"Oh. Trying to get some bonus points," Kagome's happy voice floats through the room. "It's not going to help though. Sango is still pretty piss," Kagome sings.

"I know," Miroku groans.

"Kagome! Where are you?!"

"Shoot. Sango's here. I'm going to teach her how to cook. I'll see you two later. Bye Miroku. Bye honey. Love you."

"Bye, Kagome."

"Love you too. Bye Kagome," Inuyasha says, before ending the call.

"Your wife is crazy," Miroku states as he leans back in his seat.

"You're telling me?" Inuyasha says as he stands up. "I have a meeting in ten minutes. I'll be back in a few."

"Kay."

"We'll talk later," Inuyasha tells him, before picking up his car keys and walking out the room.

**.**

**.**

**That evening**

**With Kagome and Sango**

"Maybe cooking isn't right for you," Kagome says as Sango throws another burnt pot into the sink. 'The cooks are going to have hell trying to clean those.'

"Shut up!" Sango whines as she blows another piece of hair our of her face.

"Just saying," Kagome states as she takes a sip if her apple juice.

"Hello," Inuyasha says as he walks into the kitchen briefcase in hand.

"Uhh!" Sango huffs as she burns herself again.

"Okay. Hey babe," he mumbles as he walks towards his wife and kiss her cheek.

"How was work?"

"Good," Inuyasha tells her as he places his briefcase on the counter.

"Where's you know who?" Kagome whispers as Miroku quietly walks into the room. Sango's back in facing the kitchen's entrance.

"Right there," Inuyasha mumbles as Kagome jumps off the bar stool. He places a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. "This is going to be so cute," Kagome silently squeals.

Miroku taps Sango's shoulder causing her to let out a scream as she turns around to face him.

"I'm try-Miroku!"

Kagome smiles as Sango hugs her husband.

She leans up and gives him a kiss, Miroku immediately kisses her back.

"That's so romantic," Kagome says as she looks at her best friend and her husband.

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbles as he leans against the wall.

"Oh hush," Kagome states as she slaps Inuyasha on his chest. Miroku and Sango separate for before Miroku whispers something into his ear. Sango blushes and nods causing Miroku to smirk.

Before Inuyasha could respond, Miroku and Sango rush out the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Should I be mad that those two are probably having sex in my house?" Inuyasha asks as he looks down at Kagome.

"Let them have their moment, Yashie," Kagome says. "Want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure," Inuyasha says as he wraps his arm around her waist and guides them out the house.

**.**

**.**

**At Midnight**

Sango pants as she lays on Miroku's chest. "That was-"

"Amazing."

"Yeah," Sango mumbles as she starts drawing circles on his sweaty chest.

Miroku smirks as he grabs the covers and drapes them over their body.

"Miroku."

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave me again."

"San-"

"That's all I want to say about the situation."

Miroku sighs as he looks down at her. "Okay."

Sango nods as she looks up at him. "Did you catch who you were looking for."

"Yes. No one's going to hurt you Sango. Never again. I will protect you."

Sango smiles, before placing her head back on his chest.

'I know you will.'

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Aack!"

Inuyasha's left hands holds Kagome's hair back while his right hand rubs her back.

"I thought I would stop throwing up," Kagome cries before throwing up her dinner from tonight. "Aack!"

"I told you, the babies might not like fish."

"They told me to get it," Kagome whines. "Aack!"

A minute later, Kagome pulls away from the toilet seat panting.

"Are you done?"

Kagome shakily nods as she leans back, into his chest.

"Why do you do this to me, babies? Huh?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes but smirks as he looks down at Kagome.

"They love you."

"Ha," she mumbles as she gets up. "I'm fine," Kagome says as Inuyasha catches her as she begins to sway.

"Really."

"Yes," Kagome replies with a stomp off the foot.

"What are you, a child."

"Maybe."

Kagome wraps her arms around Inuyasha neck and place her head in his neck. "Baby."

"Yes?" Inuyasha asks as he kiss her hand.

"Can I have a snack? Just a small snack," Kagome says as she gives him puppy eyes.

"Fruit."

"Sugar?"

Inuyasha gives Kagome a look causing her to sigh. "Fine."

"We're going walking in the morning."

"Really? Inuyasha," Kagome whines as she moves out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Didn't Dr. Tsukiyomi say walking is good for the babies?"

"Yes," Kagome mumbles with a sigh. "I'm going to clean up."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

"This floor or the first floor?" Kagome asks as she walks towards the shower and turns it on.

"This floor," Inuyasha mumbles as he watches Kagome bend over.

Kagome nods as she starting taking off her clothes.

After she takes off her underwear, she turns around to see Inuyasha looking at her with a predator look.

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling kinda dirty too," Inuyasha mumbles as he takes off his boxers.

Kagome smiles as she slides the glass doors open and steps into the shower. "Well come here, you dirty boy."

"Don't mind if I do," Inuyasha states as he stalks towards her.

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

**With Kagome **

"Someone's happy," Kagome says as she drops the spoon filled with fruit into her bowl.

Sango blushes as she walks into the kitchen, wearing Miroku's button down shirt.

"Very," Sango mumbles as she takes a seat in front of Kagome.

Kagome giggles as she turns around and grabs another bowl. "I know. We heard you guys."

Sango's blush darkness. "Really?"

"Yes. That room isn't soundproof."

"Oh Kami."

Kagome giggles as she pours some fruit into Sango's bowl. She passes it to her, before putting the bowl of fruit into the refrigerator. She grabs two forks before sitting down across from Sango.

Sango grabs the fork from Kagome before digging into her bowl.

"Don't be ashamed. You haven't seen your husband in weeks," Kagome states a she puts a peeled grape into her mouth.

Sango nods as she chews on a strawberry.

"How's the baby?"

"Good. They're good," Kagome tells her with a smile, not noticing the slip up. "They keep me up all the time. Stomach pains and cramps hurt like hell. But Dr. Tsukiyomi said they're growing."

"Kagome."

"Hmm?" Kagome asks as she puts an apple slice into her mouth.

"You said they. As in, more than one."

Kagome freezes as she bites her bottom lip. "Oops."

"Oh my gosh! Really?!"

"Yes. But you have to be quiet about it. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone until we had that dinner I was talking about.

"Okay. But still this is exciting! How many are you having? Does Inuyasha know?"

"I know! Twins. They're a week apart. And we found out when we went to the doctor's office, two weeks ago," Kagome says. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but it was suppose to be a surprise."

"It's okay. Don't stress over it. But two babies. Wow."

"I know. I'm happy and scared," Kagome tells her. "Have you and Miroku decided on starting a family."

"I don't think we should start one right now," Sango confesses.

Kagome nods as she eats her fruit. "I bet you'll be an great mother, Sango."

"Thanks and you too."

Kagome and Sango continued to talk for the rest of the night as they ate their fruit.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"Hey," Miroku says as Inuyasha pops a handful of nuts into his mouth.

"Hey, yourself," Inuyasha mumbles as he slowly chews on the nuts. "We heard you two making up."

"Sango is a screamer," Miroku states with a smirk.

"So is Kagome. Swear that woman can wake the dead," Inuyasha tells him with a laugh. Miroku shakes his head as he takes a seat in a bar stool in front of the counter in the middle of the room.

"Did you find out who was behind the shooting?" Inuyasha asks as he jumps off the counter.

"Yeah. It was Daija. I have him in my custody now," Miroku says, causing Inuyasha to smirk.

"Nice bro," Inuyasha says as he walks to the fridge and grabs two beers. He throws one at Miroku before closing the refrigerator.

"Thanks," Miroku mumbles before opening it. Inuyasha nods as he jumps back on the counter and opens his own beer.

Miroku takes a deep gulp of his beer before turning to face Inuyasha.

"But that's not all I found out."

"What else did you find out?" Inuyasha asks before taking a gulp of his beer.

"Their leader."

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asks as Miroku takes out his phone.

"This man," Miroku says as he shows Inuyasha his phone.

Inuyasha leans over to look at the picture.

"I don't know who he is. I migh-"

"That's Magatsuhi, Kagome's godfather."

**.**

**.**

**With Magatsuhi**

Magatsuhi walks down the stairs of his wooden cabin located in the North wooded side of Tokyo. He had black dress pants and a white button down shirt on with some black dress shoes.

"Ahh! What to do, what to do," Magatsuhi mumbles as he walks towards the kitchen.

He pours himself a glass of red wine before walking out the kitchen and towards the living room.

He takes a seat in front of the lit fireplace and lets out a sigh of relief.

"It's lonely being in this house by myself," Magatsuhi mumbles before taking a sip of his wine. "But soon, I'll have Kagome here. But first, I'll have to get rid of those abominations."

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Magatsuhi sets his wine on the table next to him, before reaching into his pocket and answering his phone.

"Hello."

"Magatsuhi!"

"What?" Magatsuhi snaps.

"Magatsuhi, he escaped. M-"

_**Click!**_

Magatsuhi looks up and see hatred blue eyes staring down at him.

"Ma-Manko," Magatsuhi stutters.

"Wrong, again. I'm surprised you don't know who I am. You did have me submitted into a loony bin."

Magatsuhi chuckles as he relax in his sit.

"You won't kill any old friend? Would ya, Makoto?"

**.**

**.**

**Oh shit! Oh shit! Lol. Kagome's father makes an appearance. But what's his connection with Magatsuhi?**

**Thank you everyone that review this story and my other stories. **

**We reach 800 review for this story! Yay!**

**I love you all, : D.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**School is hard this semester. Like I have this big project due on Monday. But a few of my group members don't want to help (went off on a couple of them). Then I'm positive I failed my first math quiz. I haven't been able to write a lot. But I'm going to remain positive because I can do it! I have you guys here, supporting me. So that helps too. ^-^.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading and editing this chapter. Love ya girl!^-^**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right,' and 'First Love'. And my one-shots.**

**Preview:**

"Pretty dress," Inuyasha says as Kagome walking towards him.

"I know it is," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around his neck. Inuyasha place his hands on her round hips in response.

"Thank you," she mumbles before leaning up and giving him a slow passionate kiss.

Kagome smiles as she pulls away and looks up at him.

"I appreciate the kiss. But why are you thanking me?"

"Inuyasha. Stop playing," Kagome says with a giggle, but her smiles slips as Inuyasha raises a brow. "Inuyasha, you did put this dress in a white box with a purple bow on top. Right?"

**.**

**.**

**Who sent Kagome the dress? Was it Inuyasha? Magatsuhi? Or her father?**

**The next story I'll be updating is: ****If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye. ^-^.**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: Mood Killers

Makoto glares at Magatsuhi as he stands up with a handgun in hand.

"I know you won't kill me. You're too nice for that," Magatsuhi says with a smile.

**p-taff**

"Son of a bitch!"

Makoto looks down at the crouching Magatsuhi. He had an hand over his bleeding shoulder.

"What do you want?!"

"My life back," Makoto states, gun still pointed at his old friend.

Magatsuhi chuckles through gritted teeth. "I can't do that, Koto. You've been gone for over five years. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Because of you!"

"You agreed to the terms!"

**p-taff **

Magatsuhi winces as a bullet flies past his ear. A warning shot.

"Well then fix the mistake you caused," Makoto growls.

"How can I? You're the one who wanted your family safe. You're the one who agreed to-"

"You set me up."

"I'll call it an opportunity."

Makoto rolled his eyes at his response. "I didn't agree to be put in a fucking crazy house."

"But you did save your family and that Kagome. My, my, my. She grew to be a beautiful woman."

Before Magatsuhi could stop him, Makoto grabs him by the collar of his shirt and throws him into the glass coffee table.

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter!"

"I was only stating facts, Makoto. However, she's with a half-breed. But I have my ways. Kagome will be mine," Magatsuhi states as he struggles to stand up.

"No she will not! Leave my daughter alone!" Makoto shouts as he walks towards Magatsuhi and places his gun in front of his head. "I should pull the trigger."

"And have your secret exposed? Oh wait, silly me. I could just have your wife or sons killed. Maybe even your grandchildren."

Makoto's eyes soften as he thinks about what Magatsuhi said.

"Think before you act, Makoto."

"Shut up!"

"You should have stayed in the looney bin, Makoto. They do feed you, once in a while. I heard you even made a friend."

"You're a sick bastard."

Magatsuhi laughs as he looks off to the side. "And you're the fool."

Makoto chuckles, causing Magatsuhi to look back up at him in surprise still lying on the ground.

"I may be a fool, but at least I'm not looking for something I will never find."

"Where is it?" Magatsuhi growls trying to sit up but the in his shoulder brought him back down.

"You'll never find it, my friend," Makoto states as he places his gun into his jacket pocket.

Magatsuhi glares at Makoto as he brushes dust off his suit.

"Keep an ey-"

"Out for my family? I already am," Makoto says before bending down to Magatsuhi's level. "That's all you do is say meaningless threats. You're not going to hurt anyone."

"Want to bet on it?" Magatsuhi asked with a smirk. "I could have anything I want with a snap of the finger, remember."

Makoto stares at Magatsuhi before looking at the clock, hanging over the fireplace.

"One o' five."

"Huh?"

Makoto shakes his head before standing. "I'll see you later, no?"

"Makoto! Get back here!" Magatsuhi shouts as he tries to stand up. Makoto ignores him and continues his walk towards the door.

"Oh Magatsuhi!" Makoto says as he stops walking. "You can tell your men to leave. It was just a false alarm, yes?"

Makoto smirks as he hears Magatsuhi growl.

He continues his journey to the door. "Bye, old friend. Hope to see you soon."

.

.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

"What?!" Miroku shouts as he snatches the phone away from Inuyasha. "How is this guy in any relation with Kagome? Does she know that he's working with Garamaru?"

"No you dope," Inuyasha growls as he jumps off the island. "I fucking knew that guy was-"

"What are you guys talking about?I can hear you guys down the hallway," Sango says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Inuyasha mumbles as he grabs his beer. "Where's Kagome?"

"Either throwing up or asleep. I did put her to sleep, but I heard running water a few minutes ago," Sango explains as she stands next to her husband.

Inuyasha nodd, before drinking the rest of his beer. He mumbles 'good night' as he walks out the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asks once Inuyasha left the room.

"It's nothing," Miroku says while wrapping his arm around her waist. "I don't think we finished celebrating."

"Pervert," Sango mumbles as she wraps her arms around Miroku's neck and kiss him.

.

.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"You up?" Inuyasha softly asks as he gets into bed. A soft snore was his response.

He sighs as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him.

Kagome sleepily turns over and lays her head on his chest.

"Yashie."

Inuyasha kisses the top of her head as she snuggles into his chest.

"I'll try my hardest to not let anyone hurt you, Kagome. Not even family. I promise."

.

.

**Two days later**

Sango had moved out of Inuyasha and Kagome's house to live at her home with her husband.

.

.

"Yes, I'll be there in a few," Inuyasha says as he walks into the kitchen, tie and shoes in hand.

He sets them next to Kagome, who's eating a chocolate and cheese covered chicken wing at the island.

He ends the call, before walking to the refrigerator.

"The contractors are coming over today," Kagome states before taking a bite out of her chicken."Can you grab the ranch."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as he grabs a cup and pours lemonade into his cup.

"For the nursery. I don't want them to be in two separate rooms right now. So I'm going to have them tear down the walls, giving us one big room," Kagome explains as Inuyasha closes the refrigerator.

"Sounds good."

"Okay. We need to get serious," Kagome says as Inuyasha hands her a bowl and bottle of ranch dressing.

"About?"

"The kids. They don't have names," Kagome states as she opens the bottle of dressing.

"Well we don't know what they are going to be"

"But we can still name them."

Inuyasha shakes his head from side to side, before taking a sip of his lemonade. Kagome sets the bottle down before focusing her attention on her husband.

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"Inume for a girl. Or Izumi," Kagome says as Inuyasha makes his way towards her. "Boys, name, Inuko or-" Kagome pauses as she looks down at the bowl of ranch.

"And?" Inuyasha asks as he stands in at Kagome's side.

"Makoto ," Kagome states as she turns to look at him. "Nevermind. You'll probably want to name him after you, if we have a boy."

"Do you want to name him after your father. If we have a boy?"

"I would like that," Kagome says as he places his hands on her waist.

"Okay then. If you have a boy, his name will be Makoto Tai Takahashi."

"Tai for Inu No Taisho? Awesome," Kagome says with a smile. "But what if they're both boys?"

"Ha. You're lucky if there is a boy. Let's talk about girl name. Inume is good. But what would her middle name be?"

"Minako. She'll be a beautiful child. After her sexy mother."

"Of course," Inuyasha states, pulling Kagome out of her chair. Kagome giggles as her feet hovers off the floor.

"So we have Makoto Tai Takahashi and Inume Minako Takahashi."

"But what if it's two girls or two boys."

"We can make up some names," Inuyasha explains before bending down and sealing their lips.

Kagome moans as Inuyasha slips his tongue into her mouth.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as Kagome's tongue plays with his. He pulls away causing Kagome to silently groan.

"What?"

"Why do taste like chocolate and nacho cheese? And turkey?"

"Chicken," Kagome says as she unwraps her arms from around his neck. "Guess that was a huge turn off."

"Very."

Kagome rolls her eyes as Inuyasha sets her down.

"Well sorry. The babies were hun-Why am I explaining myself to you?! Screw you!" Kagome scream as she grabs the bottle of ranch and throws it at him, before storming out the room.

"Kagome, stop acting like a whiny brat," Inuyasha says before thinking. He winces as his wife's scream.

"What?!"

.

.

**An hour later**

"What took you so long?" Naraku asks as he leans back in his seat. They're sitting in the balcony of a cafe.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he takes a seat in front of his brother-in-law. "You're sister. I'm not sure what she's on, but she needs to get off of it."

"Moodswings bro," Naraku says as he takes a sip of his tea. "Why did you want to meet me? It must not be that important if you wanted to meet in public."

"It's-"

"Would you like anything sir?" A tall, black haired woman asks as she stands in front of their table.

"Just bring us a kettle of black tea, Juz."

Juz nods as she follows Naraku's orders.

Inuyasha glances at Naraku, who shrugs in response. "You were saying?"

"I didn't want to meet in my office, because I didn't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Anyone as in who?"

"Magatsuhi."

"What?" Naraku asks with a raised eyebrow.

"He's working with Garamaru."

"Impossible. I would have known."

"Miroku has a picture of them talking."

Naraku hums as Juz sets a kettle of hot tea in front of them. She hands Inuyasha a cup, before pouring tea into it.

Once everyone had a cup filled with tea, she left the table.

"But how and why?" Naraku says as he looks at Inuyasha. "Why would Magatsuhi be working with Garamaru, of all people."

"I'm not sure what Magatsuhi and Garamaru are plotting, but whatever it is, it's not good. They're going after Kagome. And now that she's worth more, people are going to keep coming after her."

"What do you mean worth more?"

"She's mated, married to me and she's carrying my baby. Hello, do you know how powerful my family and I are?" Inuyasha asks as he sets his elbows on the table.

"I try not to think about that," Naraku mutters as he picks up his cup of tea.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he picks up his cup.

"But wh-shit," Naraku states causing Inuyasha to look up at him.

"What?"

"That bastard knew about father."

"How so?"

"Garamaru is or has connections with my father. That's the only reason I knew about him," Naraku explains as he leans back in his seat. "Those bastard probably killed my father."

"Didn't Makoto die from cancer."

"So they say. But knowing father, that couldn't have been the real reason behind it," Naraku states.

Inuyasha nods before drinking all his tea.

"Who's watching Kagome now?"

"One of my men."

Naraku nods as Inuyasha pours them some more tea.

"She had dinner with him yesterday."

Naraku sighs as he leans back in his seat. "She's so native sometimes."

"Why does she like him so much?"

"She felt sorry for him. He had no kids, no wife, no connections to any of his family. His only family was us."

"So why did he take an interest in Kagome?"

"Kami's knows but not I," Naraku comments. "I find it very strange, he could have any woman he wanted. He had the money and charm, yet he was interested in a school aged girl."

"Do you think he'll try to hurt Kagome."

"No. Kagome's his world. I bet he was really angry when he found out she was married, mated, and pregnant," Naraku says with a smile, however it slipped when realization hit. "He won't hurt her. But he would hurt people around her."

He shakes his head as his phone starts ringing. "But this is just theory. I highly doubt Magatsuhi is that dangerous."

Inuyasha nods as Naraku takes out his phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yes. No. No. I'll be there in a few."

He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'll have my men do some research."

"Search everything. I'll keep an ear out on anything Garamaru or Daija says," Naraku says as he stands up, while grabbing his dark purple sports coat.

"Don't worry about Daija, Miroku has him," Inuyasha states with a smirk.

Naraku cracks a smile before getting up.

"Call me if anything pops up."

Inuyasha nods as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Oh, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as Naraku looks down at him.

"Thanks," he says before walking away from the table.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as he looks at his brother-in-law's back.

"For what? Keh. Bastard never explains anything," he muttered shaking his head, before drinking the rest of his tea.

.

.

**Later that night**

"I'm home!" Inuyasha yells as he closes the front door.

"In the dining room!"

Inuyasha takes off his suit jacket, while working towards the dining room.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the dining room.

Kagome's bending over, lighting two candles in the middle of the table. She's wearing a black, thin strap lingerie dress that stop mid-thigh.

There's a plate of food at the end of the table adjacent to the candles.

Kagome smiles as she blows out the match before turning around to face Inuyasha.

"Hi."

"Hey," Inuyasha says as Kagome walks towards him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around Inuyasha's torso.

"It's okay, crazy."

"You know what?" Kagome quietly questions as her hands travel down his back.

"What?" Inuyasha asks, looking down at her.

"I'm going to show you how sorry I am, after dinner," she seductively whispers as her nails grab his butt.

"Oh. Well, how about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert," Inuyasha says as he quickly sweeps her off her feet and carry her out the dining room.

"Inuyasha!"

.

.

**Four weeks later**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts as she smacks Inuyasha in the back of the head.

"What?" Inuyasha whines as he rolls over.

"Wake up! We have to go walking," Kagome demands, hovering over him.

"Take Ash," Inuyasha mumbles as he grabs the covers.

"Ash is already coming with us. Come on!" Kagome pouts. "Do it for the kids."

Inuyasha sighs as he opens an eye. "Stop guilt tripping me with my kids."

Kagome shrugs as he place a hand on her bloated stomach. She's eighteen weeks pregnant and her stomach was already sticking out! She has now resort to wearing maternity clothes.

"Stop touching it! It's getting very big. Soon, I won't be able to walk," Kagome whines. She's wearing a black and blue long sleeve jacket with black jogging pants and blue and white sneakers.

Inuyasha sits up and places a kiss on her stomach, before getting out of their bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm up now."

"Good. I'll meet you downstairs. I'm thirsty," Kagome says before turning around and waddling out of the room.

Inuyasha sighs as he falls back on the bed.

"The things I do for family."

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

Inuyasha and Kagome walk hand in hand as they walk around the block of their house.

"I'm not going to want to see that," Kagome giggles causing Inuyasha to chuckle.

"You look fine now, Kagome. Very sexy. What's a couple of more pounds going to do?" Inuyasha questions with a shrug.

"Geez thanks," Kagome says with a sigh as a blonde woman wearing a small yellow sports bar with white jogging pants and shoes runs towards them.

"Hi Inuyasha. Hi Mrs. Takahashi."

"Hello Akemi," Kagome greets while forcing a smile on her face.

Akemi smiles and winks at Inuyasha before continuing her run down the street.

"Can I like kill her?" Kagome asks as she leans against Inuyasha. "Flirting little bitch."

"I'm not letting you order one of my men to kill someone you don't like."

"But don't you do that?" Kagome asks sweetly.

Inuyasha growls as he looks down at Kagome.

"I have reasons," Inuyasha defends.

"Right," Kagome sarcastically reply.

They walk in silence for the next ten minutes, before Kagome reminds him of their parenting class today.

"I might be a little late. But I'll be there," Inuyasha states as he squeezes her hand.

Kagome smiles as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, wench."

Kagome smiles as a warm feeling erupts in her stomach, and she was sure it wasn't from the babies.

.

.

**Two hours later**

Kagome looks around the room of pregnant women who were sitting on mats.

Some of them look at Kagome and whisper to their spouse or friends.

Kagome sighs as she takes off her sunglasses and place them in her big blue purse. She's wearing a green v-neck maternity dress with maternity blue jeans and brown ballerina flats.

"Hello. I'm Tsuyu Juzare. But you can call me Tsuyu," a tall woman with black hair says as she walks towards Kagome. She hold out her hand, which Kagome immediately shakes.

"Mrs. Kagome Takahashi," Kagome says as they shake hands.

Tsuyu smiles before guiding Kagome to a mat in the front of the small classroom. "We're about to get started in a few."

Kagome nods as Tsuyu helps her sit on the mat.

"Is your husband running late?" Tsuyu asks as Kagome sets her purse off to the side.

"He should be on his way," Kagome state causing some of the women to scoff or giggle.

She heard one of them whisper that she didn't know her baby's father.

Kagome rolls her eyes as she takes off her shoes.

Tsuyu smiles and nods before walking away to greet the new expecting parents who just walked in.

A few minutes later, she began her introduction of the class.

"Welcome everyone. I hop-"

_**Slam!**_

Everyone looks in the direction of the door, to see a tall silver haired Hanyo leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbles as he surveys the group in search of his wife. Once he finds her, he walks towards her.

"Hey babe," he whispers as he sits behind her. Tsuyu continues to talk.

"Took you long enough. I was about to beat up a few women."

Inuyasha chuckles as he looks around the room. He notice a few women were staring at them.

"I can see why."

Kagome nods before snuggling into his chest as the teacher continues her introduction for the class.

.

.

**With Sango and Miroku**

"It feels amazing to be in your arms," Sango mumbles as she runs a hand over his bare chest.

"I know. You showed me last night," Miroku says with a chuckle. "But I'm not complaining."

Sango lets out a sigh as she listens to Miroku's heart beat.

"Sango."

"Mmm?"

"Did you still want a baby?"

Sango's stops drawing circles on his chest in response.

"I do. But not right now. Maybe in a couple of months," Sango states. "I want you to myself right now."

"So two months is good?"

"Two months," Sango confirms, before rolling on top of him.

"Well let's start training," Miroku says before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her down towards him.

"Naughty," Sango mumbles before kissing him.

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Okay. Now men, stand behind your wife and place the palms of your hands on your her hips, then rub," Tsuyu states.

Inuyasha chuckles as he kneels down behind Kagome, who's on her hand and knees. Her butt is in the air. "This is the position that got us in this mess."

"Really?" Kagome asks as she rolls over, on her back. Her knees are resting on Inuyasha's waist. "I thought it was this position."

"That one too," Inuyasha says as he leans forward and place his hands on either side of her head."And many more."

Kagome giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Ahum!"

Kagome and Inuyasha look to their left to see a pregnant woman looking at them, her husband was blushing.

"Can you two try to pay attention?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to have some fun with my husband," Kagome says as Inuyasha bends down and nips her neck. Kagome giggles as she glances at him.

The pregnant woman scoffs, as her husband mouth sorry.

"She's just mad because her husband won't give her the dick," Inuyasha whispers as Kagome rolls over.

"I know my daddy will always give me his," Kagome says as Inuyasha grabs her waist.

"You know it," Inuyasha says with a smirk as he does what the teacher told him.

.

.

**Later that day**

After Inuyasha and Kagome were done with their class, they went home to relax. Kagome continue to knit socks for the babies and Koga came over to play some basketball with Inuyasha.

.

.

"Thirty to eighteen," Inuyasha says with a smirk while dribbling the ball.

"Not even," Koga says as he steals the ball away from Inuyasha and runs down the court.

"Shit!"

Inuyasha runs after him.

Kagome smiles as she leans against the door, watching Koga and Inuyasha play their basketball game.

Fifteen minutes later, they take a break to get a drink from their water bottles. Koga points to Kagome who's staring at them.

Inuyasha turns around as he sees his mate. He walks away from Koga towards her.

Kagome waves at Koga before focusing her attention on her husband.

"What's wrong, babe?" Inuyasha asks as he places his hands on hips.

"You're hot," Kagome mumbles as she places her hands on his muscular shoulders. "And sweaty," she says as she runs her nails down his arm.

"Really?"

Kagome nods as she runs her hands down his hips and to the front of his pants.

"Are you horny?"

Kagome nods as she rubs the palm of her right hand over the front of his pants. "Very daddy."

"Get up those stairs and into our bedroom. I'll be up there soon, naughty girl," Inuyasha mumbles as he grabs her butt and pushes her close to his hard on.

Kagome silently groans at the feeling.

"Okay, daddy," Kagome whispers, before biting his collar bone that is covered by his black wife beater.

She quickly turns around and walks towards the stairs.

Inuyasha growls as he watches her butt switch from side to side. 'Damn. Her ass has gotten big.'

"Koga!"

"What?'

"You win. I'll meet you at the warehouse, ok?" Inuyasha says, before walking away.

Koga shakes his head as he watches his friend walk in the direction his wife went in.

"Those two are perfect for each other."

.

.

**That night**

Inuyasha silently answers his phone as Kagome sleeps on his bare chest exhausted. Their clothes were scattered all over the room and the lamps on the nightstand were tipped over.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I was asleep."

"I see. Well what do you want me to do with Minzo?" Koga asks leaning against the wall as he looks at the bloody man lying on the floor tied up.

"Kill him."

"Thought so."

"Yeah. After that, just take the rest of the week off."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

_**Click**_

"He must have had some good sex with Kagome," Koga mumbles before putting his phone into his pocket. He takes out his gun and looks at the man in front of him.

"Let's get down to business."

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha."

"Go back to sleep."

Kagome nods before closing her eyes.

Inuyasha kisses her head, before falling asleep too.

A week later:

Kagome had called everyone earlier that week to invite them over for lunch and tell them some surprising news.

.

.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

"What do you think Kagome and Inuyasha has to tell us?" Rin asks as Sesshomaru rubs lotion onto her bare back. They had just gotten out the shower and Rin is sitting on Sesshomaru naked lap.

"Not sure. Maybe the gender," Sesshomaru says with a shrug.

Rin lets out a silent moan as Sesshomaru's big hands grip her shoulders.

"Maybe. I can't wait until our wedding," Rin mumbles as Sesshomaru lays his head on her shoulder.

"Me either," Sesshomaru mumbles. "You'll be my mate that night."

"I can't wait!" Rin squeals as she turns to look down at him. "Mates for life."

"How about we practice, being mates and all" Sesshomaru suggestions as he kisses her shoulder.

"What are you suggesting my lord?" Rin innocently asks as she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Let's find out," Sesshomaru states as he leans back on their bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

.

.

**At the Higurashi Household**

"Naraku, don't forget about the cakes and cupcakes. They're sitting on the counter," Korari says as her step son walks pass her room.

"I won't," Naraku mumbles as he continues his walk towards the stairs.

Korari brushes her short brown hair, when the phone starts to ring.

She places the brush down, before turning around to grab her phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hello love."

"Hello Hisashi," Korari says with a small blush. Hisashi and she have been dating for a little over two months now. No one knows they're dating, besides Naraku. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I was hoping that we could go see a movie tonight."

"Sorry. I can't. I'm going to be spending the day with my family."

"Oh, okay. I understand."

Korari bites her bottom lip at the disappointment in his voice.

"But maybe-"

.

.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha puts his hair in a high ponytail.

"Inuyasha, how does this look?"

Inuyasha turns around and looks in the direction of the bathroom.

Kagome is wearing a purple 3/4 sleeve maternity dress with a purple belt placed above her bloated stomach. Her hair is down with curls and a silver headband in the middle. She has on sparkly silver flats that match her silver accessories.

"Sexy."

"Inuyasha," Kagome playfully whines as she crosses her arms over on top of her stomach.

"Well I do think that."

Kagome smiles at him as he turns to fully look at her.

"Pretty dress," Inuyasha says as Kagome walking towards him.

"I know it is," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around his neck. Inuyasha places his hands on her round hips in response. "Thank you," she mumbles before leaning up and giving him a slow, passionate kiss.

Kagome smiles as she pulls away and looks up at him.

"I appreciate the kiss. But why are you thanking me?"

"Inuyasha, stop playing," Kagome says with a giggle, but her smiles slips as Inuyasha raises an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, you did put this dress in a white box with a purple bow on top. Right?"

"Where was it?"

"In front of our bedroom door."

"I did," Inuyasha says, cracking a smile.

"Baka! I hate you," Kagome whines as she lightly pushes him away from her.

"Babe, it was just a joke."

"Leave me alone," Kagome pouts as she turns away from him. Inuyasha places his hands on her waist and kisses her neck.

"Daddy's sorry."

"I don't care."

"Baby," Inuyasha groans against her ear. He places his hands on her expanding breast.

"Yashie," Kagome gasps.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

"Shit."

"Your mommy's here," Kagome teases.

"She's always cockblocking me," Inuyasha pouts.

Kagome slaps his chest, before getting out of his arms.

"I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay."

Kagome gives him a peck before walking away.

"I really like the dress, Inuyasha."

"I'm g-"

"But next time you scare me, I'm kicking you out and you can live at home with your parents again."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whines.

.

.

**An hour later**

"You're divorcing him?" Manko asks as he passes a bowl of rice to Sota.

"No and how is that good news?" Kagome asks as she sits down. Ever since her uncle came over, they have been guessing what the secret could be.

"Is it good for us or good for you?" Tama asks with a smirk.

"Ouch," Inuyasha mumbles with a fake hurt look.

Manko waves it off, before slouching in his seat.

"What is it?"

"I tell you when lunch is done."

"That'll take forever," Manko whines as he picks up his fork. Izayoi chuckles as she wipes her mouth. "You're a slow eater."

"Not anymore," Inuyasha mutters, causing Kagome to snap her head in his direction.

"What was that, jerk?"

"I didn't say anything," Inuyasha defends.

"No it sounded like you had a lot to say, please continue."

"Ah, the married life," Tama states as Kagome and Inuyasha continue to argue.

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

**With Makoto**

Makoto sighs as he puts his gun in the back of his pants. Over the three months he has been staying in Tokyo. He has open his own small shop again and had brought a small house by a lake.

"I have to protect my family from that bastard."

He sighs as he runs a hand through his messy black hair.

He glances at the clock sitting on his night stand.

"Time for me to," he says with a smile. "I finally can meet my family."

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

**With Kagome**

"Uncle Manko," Kagome sings as she sets her fork down.

"What?" Manko asks as he continues to play a card game on his phone.

"I'm going to tell the secret now."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kagome says as she carefully stands up. Everyone, besides Sango and Inuyasha look at her with excitement on their face.

"Okay," Kagome says before letting out a happy sigh. "I'm pregnant-"

"We know that, Kagome," Manko says with a laugh.

"With twins," Kagome finishes. Everyone, besides Sango and Inuyasha, mouth dropped. "I mean, technically they're not twins, but-"

"What?!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Oh my Kami!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Kagome states as she places a hand on her huge stomach. "We haven't found out the gender yet, but yes. Two babies will be born in less than five months."

Kagome bites her lip as the men stare at her, while women look like they're going to explode in happiness.

"I'm too young to be a great uncle! For two kids at that!"

"Congratulations, Kagome!"

"This is exciting!"

"I can't wait for the baby shower," Rin squeals as she looks at Sesshomaru.

"I knew it," Uncle Takoto says with a smirk.

Kagome claps her hands, before sitting.

"Everyone's happy," Kagome says as her mother hugs her.

"Your uncles and brothers took it better than I thought," Inuyasha told her. As her uncles sit in shock while Sota and Naraku think over life.

"I know. I'm going to go to the kitchen to get some more soy sauce, be right back" Kagome says as she stands up, with the help of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watches Kagome waddle out the dining room, before he continues eating.

A minute later:

"Inuyasha! Come here! Now!"

Inuyasha sighs as he stands up to walk out the dining room.

"It's called being married son!" Manko yells causing Inuyasha to glare at him, before walking out the dining room.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Come here! Come here!"

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as he walks towards his wife.

"The baby! They kicked!" Kagome squeals as she looks up at him. "Feel!" Kagome grabs his hand and places it on her stomach.

They waited a minute in silence, but nothing happen.

"Ka-"

"Just wait."

Inuyasha lets out a sigh as they wait.

"Kag-"

**Bump!**

"Whoa!"

"You felt that?"

"Yes. It was so strong," Inuyasha excitedly says.

**Bump!**

"Someone's happy," Kagome whispers.

"Very," Inuyasha states as the babies kicks again. "Whoa! Slow down kids."

"This is amazing," Kagome tells him. "You can actually feel them kick. I told you I wasn't crazy."

"Keh."

Kagome smiles as she feels another kick.

"Those are flimsy kicks. They're girls."

"What are you talking about? Those kicks are strong, they're boys. Two boys!" Kagome argues. (Not saying girls are strong… just know, we're stronger than boys. ^-^. Lol)

"Girls."

"Boys."

"Girls."

"Boys."

"Gi-"

"Excuse me children," Naraku says.

Kagome and Inuyasha turn away from each and look at him.

"What?" Kagome questions with a pout.

"Come back to the dining room."

"Why?" Kagome asks as she glances at Inuyasha.

"Mom's boyfriend is here."

"Her what?!"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hisashi is Makoto.. remember, he had that ring that could change his appearance.**

**Hope everything is cleared up.. Hope everyone understands what's going on. If not, message me. ^-^**

**What's the deal between Makoto and Magatsuhi? ^.^. You'll find our very soon. ^-^.**

**Are Inuyasha and Naraku going to team up and kill Magatsuhi?**

**Thank you everyone that review this story and my other stories. **

**I love you all, : D.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife' 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right,' and 'First Love'. And my one-shots.**

**School sucks... Just wanted to say that. ^0^.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio, for beta reading this for me. Love ya.**

**Preview:**

"Kagome, duck! Now!" Hiten shouts.

"Wha-"

p-taff p-taff!

"Ahh!"

**.**

**.**

**Short but intense. What's going on? What happen? Is Kagome alright? Who's after her? Who is shooting at her?**

**Until next time folks**

**The next story to be updated is: First Love**

**Bye ^-^**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: Believe in Me

"She's dating?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome stands there in shock.

"Yeah, for a couple of months now. He's her patient," Naraku explains as he leans against the door frame.

"Isn't there a rule against that?" Inuyasha asks with a raised eyebrow.

Naraku shrugs his shoulders, before leaning off the door frame and walking out the kitchen.

"Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha asks as he places his hands on her shoulder.

"She can't be dating," Kagome whispers as she turns around to look at her husband. "Inuyasha, she can't."

"Kagome-."

"She can't forget about dad. She just can't."

"Just because she's dating doesn't mean that she could ever forget your father. She loves him, they spent over fifteen years together," Inuyasha explains.

Kagome nods as she looks down at her stomach,"Okay Yashie."

"Just give this guy a chance. If you don't like him, I'll have Bankotsu or one of his men rough him up."

Kagome giggles as she nods. "Thanks Yashie."

"Come on," Inuyasha says as he grabs Kagome's hand and guides them out the kitchen.

They walk into the dining room to see a tall man shaking hands with Manko.

Kagome glances at Sango who smirks at her. Kagome rolls her eyes at her, before looking at the rest of her family. Her aunt and Izayoi look at the man with an amused smirks while the rest of the men just stare at the man.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Come here!" Manko's voice booms as he looks at the couple.

Inuyasha drags his wife to stand next to them.

"That's my daughter, Kagome, and my son-in-law, Inuyasha," Korari introduce. "You two, this is Hisashi Tayuki."

Inuyasha and Hisashi shake hands as Kagome twist her fingers together.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as him and Hisashi stop shaking hands.

Kagome sighs and looks at Hisashi.

Green clash with blue.

"Hello," Hisashi states as he holds out his hands.

"Hi," Kagome says as she shakes his hand. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the offer," Hisashi tells her as they drop hands.

"Got yourself a demon, huh, Korari?" Manko says with a grin as he takes his seat. "Mother like daughter."

Korari rolls her eyes again as they walk back to their seats.

Once everyone is seated, they begin to talk.

"So Kagome, when are you going to start school?" Hana asks as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Next fall," Kagome says.

"Isn't your wedding in the fall, Rin?" Manko asks as he leans back in his seat.

"Yes sir," Rin tells him with a smile.

"I've always loved fall weddings," Takoto gushes.

"Did you have one?" Rin asks as Abi and a few other maids walk into the room with dessert.

"No, we got married in the spring," Takoto mumbles with a pout. "Selfish bastard."

"Too many leaves in the fall," Manko mumbles.

"Not unless you have it on the beach."

Takoto gasps as Manko glares at Rin.

"Thanks shorty."

Rin grins causing Kagome to giggle. Her eyes travel to Hisashi. Him and her mother are talking and nodding to each other.

"Hisashi, where do you work?" Kagome asks as Abi hands her a plate of chocolate cake.

"I own a small herb shop, in the central part of the city," Hisashi tells her. "I opened it a few weeks ago."

Kagome nods as Inuyasha glances at her.

"What did you want to study in school?" Hisashi asks as a maid hands him a glass of water.

"History. I want to teach children," Kagome tells him.

"Until someone got her pregnant," Tama mumbles.

"We were married," Inuyasha says.

"Barely," Manko states with a smirk.

"As you can see we have such a nice and loving family," Inuyasha tells Hisashi.

Hisashi laughs and nods.

The family continues to eat and enjoy each other's company.

During that time, Hisashi kept glancing at Inu No Taisho who was having a conversation with Korari.

Kagome notice that, but choose to ignore it.

'_I guess I can give this guy a chance,_' Kagome says. '_But one screw up and he's out of here_.'

.

.

**An ****two ****later**

"Where's Kagome?" Korari asks as she places a dirty plate on top of another dirty plate. The family had left a few minutes ago, since they had a busy schedule tomorrow.

"She's upstairs, in the nursery. It's next to our room," Inuyasha explains. "I think you should check on her."

"I will. I should have waited to introduce Hisashi to everyone," Korari statesw while biting her bottom lip.

"I think you did okay. I mean you introduced him to everyone instead of waiting for like years to introduce him. We would have found out eventually," Inuyasha tells her as he grabs the plates from her. "I'm always here. So if you need any help getting rid of him, I got you."

"Inuyasha!" Korari says with a shake of the head. "Thank you by the way. I'll keep that in mind."

Korari laughs as she walks out the dining room.

Inuyasha chuckles before walking out the room and to the kitchen.

.

.

**With Kagome**

"Kagome," Korari says as she peeks into the room.

Kagome's bending over, fixing the bedding of one of the baby's cribs.

"Hey," Kagome states as she stands up.

Korari walks into the room and looks around.

"It's spacious," Korari comments.

Kagome grins with pride as she looks at her mother.

"Thank you. I'm designing it by myself. I was think teal or green walls."

Korari nods as she continues to survey the room.

"Mama."

"Yes?" Korari answers, turning to face her daughter.

"Do you still love daddy? Did you forget about him?" Kagome ask sadly.

"Oh no baby," Korari says as she places her hands on both of Kagome's cheeks. "I can never forget about Makoto. I love him. I will always love him."

"But you're dating Hisashi. Wouldn't you love him more one day?" Kagome asks as a small tear falls down her cheek, unto Korari's hand.

"I could, but not how I loved your father. He gave me three beautiful kids (even though by blood Naraku isn't hers, she still considers him one.^-^). He gave me a second family that loves me. Motivated me to do my best. Your father gave me everything, Kagome. I will never forget him, you hear me? I will never stop loving him."

Kagome nods and grins as she pulls her mother into a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't," Kagome mumbles.

Korari smile as she squeezes her daughter.

'_Makoto was a good man, Kagome_,' Korari thought with a smile, but it slips a little when another thought came to her mind. '_But he did keep a lot of secrets. I wonder what Makoto was hiding all that time.'_

.

.

**The next week**

"Being pregnant sucks," Kagome says before placing a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and ketchup into her mouth.

"You're telling me," Inuyasha states as Kaede hands him a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Kagome glares at him before putting another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"Right. Because you know how it feels to have swollen ankles! And your back hurts all day. And-and you're a pig! You only want me for my body," Kagome cries.

Kaede glances at the couple with a smile on her face.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry," Inuyasha mumbles as he wraps his arms around her waist. Kagome cries into his chest.

_**Rinnng!**_

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's phone and looks at the caller id.

"It's Rin."

"Really?!" Kagome excitedly asks as she grabs the phone. "Hey Rin! What are you up to?"

Inuyasha stares at Kagome in disbelief.

"The hell!"

"Shhh," Kagome snaps before continuing her conversation with Rin.

"Bipolar," Inuyasha mumbles causing Kaede to chuckle.

.

.

**With Sango**

"Aack!"

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Ms. Sango. Are you okay?" A maid asks as she knocks on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine!" Sango yells as she grabs a towel and wipes her mouth.

The maid lingers at the door for a minute, before walking away.

Sango leans against the cabinet that's next to the toilet. She had been feeling sick all afternoon.

"Maybe it's something that I ate," she mumbles as she puts her legs down. She looks down at her feet when she felt it kick something.

It was a plastic bag of pads.

Sango's eyes widen as she look at the bag. She grabs the bag of pads and checks her mental calendar.

"I didn't have my period last month! Shit!"

.

.

**A couple of hours later**

**At the Higurashi household**

"Just wait here, Hisashi," Korari says before rushing out the living room.

Hisashi looks around the room, before walking towards the fireplace. On top of the fireplace are pictures.

Hisashi grabs a picture frame with Kagome and Inuyasha in it. It was a picture of them at Kagome's wedding.

Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around Kagome's waist and his head was on her right shoulder. He had a smirk on his face while Kagome smiles.

"She looks so happy," he mumbles.

"Okay, I told Naraku and Sota that their food is in the oven. Are you ready to go?"

Hisashi turns to look at Korari and nods.

"How long are Kagome and Inuyasha together?" Hisashi asks as he sets the picture frame down.

"When she was seventeen. I was kinda nervous at first, but I saw that he really loved her. I knew he was going to protect her," Korari states.

Hisashi nods before flashing her a smile. He wraps his arm around her waist and guides her out the room.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"We shall."

.

.

**Later that night**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Hmm," Kagome hums softly as Inuyasha rubs her shoulders.

They're sitting in their bedroom with a tv show playing softly on the tv.

"That's a nice lullaby," Inuyasha states. "Sounds familiar."

"Izayoi said she sang it to you when you were a baby," Kagome whispers as she rubs her stomach.

Inuyasha nods as he kisses the top of her head.

"You're going to be a great mother."

"And you'll be an amazing father."

Inuyasha smiles as he kisses her t-shirt covered shoulder.

'_Before, I never thought I wanted to be a father but now_,' Inuyasha places a hand on Kagome huge stomach, '_I can't wait for the twins to be born_.'

.

.

**The next day**

**That afternoon**

"How's the parenting class going?" Dr. Tsukiyomi asks as she takes Kagome's blood pressure.

"It's over," Kagome says as she lets out a breath of relief.

"What she means to say is that we quit," Inuyasha adds.

"Inuyasha!"

"Why?"Dr. Tsukiyomi asks as she starts to put her equipment away.

"It was too early in the morning," Kagome says.

"Caused a lot of stress on her. Then for me it was hard to remember what time the classes start."

"The women wanted to sleep with Inuyasha."

"I got tired of everyone there. They were jealous of our relationship."

"All in all-"

"It was horrible," Kagome and Inuyasha finish at the same time.

"The kids are going to be messed up anyway. With me and my business, these kids aren't going to have a normal life," Inuyasha states. Kagome nods in agreement.

"I see," Dr. Tsukiyomi says as she takes a seat in her backless spinning chair.

"Will we find out the genders of the babies today?" Kagome excitedly asks.

"Yes. We can find out right now."

"Yes! Get ready to lose, Inuyasha," Kagome tells her husband.

"In your dreams."

.

.

**With Sango**

"It's probably going to be negative," Sango says as she sits on her bed, a pregnancy test box in her hands. She looks towards the nightstand and looks at the clock.

"Kagome's probably still at the doctor's."

She sighs as she looks down at the box.

"It wouldn't hurt to be sure," Sango whispers as she stands up and walks into the bathroom.

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

"Aww. Look at my babies!" Kagome coos as she looks at the screen. Tsukiyomi chuckles as she takes a picture of the babies.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"You already know the answer, ," Kagome excitedly tells her.

giggles as she types a button on her keyboard. "Let's see what we have here."

"This is all or nothing, Yash. Want to change your mind?"

"Nope."

"We have a girl," Dr. Tsukiyomi states.

"Ha! I win! In your face!"

"And a boy."

"Yes! Baka! Baka!"

"What?!"

Tsukiyomi smirks as she looks at the couple.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asks in defeat.

"Yes. And the way the babies are position, gives me a good view on which is which," Tsukiyomi explains.

She grabs a pen with her left hand and points at the frozen screen. She points to one of the babies. "That's the girl. And over there, is her brother."

"They already have doggy ears," Kagome as she notice two small lumps on each of their head.

Inuyasha smirks as he looks at his children.

"My babies."

Kagome smiles as she looks at Inuyasha. She grabs his hand and squeezes it.

Inuyasha looks down at her with a smile on his face.

"Our babies."

.

.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru**

"Yes. That's an order of 100 dozen orange orchids," Rin says as Sesshomaru closes a box filled with Rin's shoes.

They planned to move in their new house next week.

"On August 25."

"Okay, thank you."

"Did you order enough flowers?" Sesshomaru asks as he stands behind the couch.

"Maybe I should have ordered another 100," Rin tells him.

"Rin, the wedding is not until next year. You have time," Sesshomaru tells her. Rin maneuvers around so she's sitting on her knees on the couch.

"I know, but I can't wait until we get married. We get to start our life together," Rin says as Sesshomaru runs a finger down her neck.

"As my mate."

Rin lets out a squeal as Sesshomaru picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles at him.

"Is my Lord thinking naughty?"

"Very," Sesshomaru states before sealing their lips together.

.

.

**Later that day**

**With Inuyasha**

"Welcome home, Inuyasha," a short blonde haired woman greets him as she takes his briefcase.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he looks pass the door.

"Upstairs, in the nursery."

Inuyasha nods before walking away from her and towards the stairs.

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as he opens the door to the babies' room and walks in.

"Hi," Kagome says as she puts the paintbrush into the bucket of paint.

"Hey. Where's Abi or Kaede? You shouldn't be standing up there in your condition," Inuyasha states as he stands behind her.

Kagome rolls her eyes, before carefully climbing down the ladder's stairs.

"I told them I wanted some alone time. I think they're next door though," Kagome states as she turns to look at him.

"Green walls?" Inuyasha asks.

"The cribs are brown. So I was thinking green, brown, and cream. I want one side to be jungle like, but the other side, elegant."

"Already training the little princess, huh?" Inuyasha questions.

Kagome giggles as she walks towards the window.

His nose twitches as he smell Kagome's tears. "Kagome."

"I'm fine," Kagome whispers.

Inuyasha awkwardly runs a hand through his hair as he looks at his wife. Moments during her pregnancy, Kagome would start to think about her father and break down a little.

Inuyasha walks towards her and places his hands on her waist.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome."

"I know," Kagome mumbles. "I just wish daddy was here to see them."

"He sees them. I bet he's looking and watching them too."

Kagome nods as she leans into his chest.

They let out a happy sigh as they think about their children.

They didn't hear Kagome's phone ringing behind them.

.

.

**With Sango**

"Kagome, where are you?" Sango asks as she ends the call.

She puts her phone in her back pocket and lets out a sigh. She and Miroku are at his grandfather house. They had been up there since three in the afternoon because his grandfather had become ill.

She hadn't told anyone about the results of her pregnancy test.

'_I should take another. The result could have been wrong_,' Sango thinks as she bites her bottom lip.

'_But the box said the test was 99% accurate. But how am I going to tell Miroku that I might be pregnant?'_

"Sango, dear are you okay?" Miroku's mother asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"I'm fine."

She nods as she begins to take out pots and pans.

"Would you like to help me with dinner?"

"I would love too," Sango tells her with a smile._ 'It'll get my mind off of the test_.'

.

.

**The next day**

**With Kagome**

"Chocolate ice cream?" Kagome asks into her ear piece as she drops a carton of strawberry ice cream into her cart.

"Yes," Inuyasha mumbles as he signs a piece of paper. "And syrup."

"Yeah, we need tons of that," Kagome tells him with a giggle as she opens the freezer door and grabs a tub of chocolate ice cream. "That was heavy."

"You should have told the girls to come with you."

"Well Rin's having lunch with her aunt, Ayame, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are packing, and Sango didn't answer her phone."

"Her and Miroku are at his grandfather's house, I believe. The old man is sick. But you still could have brought Abi or someone."

"Stop worrying about me," Kagome tells him as she starts to push the semi filled cart. "I'm sure you have one of your men following me."

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Inuyasha, you know you have a meeting in five minutes, right?" Serina states as she peeks her head inside his office.

"Shit! I'll call you later Kagome."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Kagome presses a button on her earpiece and continues her walk down the aisle.

_**Clash!**_

.

.

**With Hiten**

Hiten sits back as he lights another cigarette. He is sitting in his blue mustang in front of the grocery store Kagome is in.

_**Slam!**_

He looks behind him to see a black lexus parked behind his car. A tall bear demon, with brown hair gets out. He maneuvers his jacket, revealing a gun.

"And here I thought, today would be a good day," Hiten mumbles as he throws out his cigarette and gets out the car.

.

.

**With Kagome**

"Sorry!" Kagome quickly apologizes as she looks at the man standing in front of her. "Oh hi Hisashi."

"Kagome," Hisashi states with a nod. "It's no problem. Are you and the babies okay?"

"Oh yes, we are fine," Kagome says as she look into his cart. There's a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates inside. "Mom and you having a date?"

"Yes. I'm going to teach her how to make a french chocolate mousse."

"Sounds romantic. I wish Inuyasha could cook," Kagome says with a giggle. "If he cooks now, he'll burn down the house."

Hisashi chuckles for a moment, before clearing his throat. "How long have you two been married?"

"I'm almost five months, so five months. We got married in late May."

Hisashi nods as he looks at Kagome. "Aren't you a little too young?"

"Yeah. But I really love Inuyasha."

"That's good. Love is what marriage runs on," Hisashi says with a smile.

Kagome smiles and nods.

"Ho-"

"Ahh!"

"Call the police!"

_**Crash!**_

"He's got a gun!"

"Run!"

_**Crash!**_

"What was that?" Kagome asks as she walks away from her cart and stands in front of Hisashi.

"I'm not sure I'-"

Hiten and a man struggle over a gun as they bump into the aisle Kagome is in.

"Kagome, duck! Now!" Hiten shouts.

"Wha-"

_**P-taff P-taff!**_

"Ahh!"

Hiten slams his elbow into the man's face, before kicking him in the stomach.

He grabs the man's gun and shoots him in his chest. He puts the gun in the back of his waistband, before running to Kagome who's leaning against the shelves.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are the babies okay?" Hiten immediately asks.

Kagome shakily nods before looking down at Hisashi.

"Hisashi, are you okay?" Kagome asks as she slowly bends down.

Hisashi smiles at her and nods, only to wince in pain.

"Oh my gosh! You've been shot!"

Kagome states as she places a hand over his shoulder.

He looks down to see his blood flowing through Kagome's fingers.

"I didn't even notice."

"Kagome, I gotta go," Hiten tells her as he places a hand on her shoulder. He could hear the ambulance down the street. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" Kagome asks as she glances at him. He had a busted lip, a scratch above his right eyebrow, and a bullet hole in the middle of his arm.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Hiten says as he flashes her a smile. He dashes out the aisle before Kagome could say anything else.

Kagome shakes her head, before turning to her mother's boyfriend.

"Hisashi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hisashi states. "Who was that man?"

"One of Inuyasha's friends," Kagome says as she puts more pressure on his wound. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me and my kids. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way-"

"Hey, don't think like that Kagome. It was just an instinct."

Kagome nods as she looks at him.

"I, we, Thank you."

Hisashi smiles but nods.

'_I would have done anything to protect you, Kagome.'_

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asks as he wraps his arms around Kagome's waist.

"I'm fine, Yashie. A little scared, but I'm okay," Kagome mumbles into his chest. "Hiten and Hisashi saved me."

Inuyasha nods as he takes a deep sniff of her scent.

"Sir, we're going to need to make sure your wife is okay, before she leaves," a female paramedic says as she stands behind Kagome.

Inuyasha nods before standing to his full height.

"I'll be back."

Kagome nods in response.

Inuyasha kisses Kagome, before letting her leave with the paramedic.

He turns around and sniffs. There are two ambulances. He sniffs out Hiten scent and follows it.

He walks to the back of the store and spot Hiten leaning against his car.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Was it one of Garamaru's men?" Inuyasha asks as he leans against the wall.

"Nah. This man, he didn't have one of Garamaru's tattoos," Hiten tells him.

Inuyasha nods as he looks at Hiten and notice blood running down his arm.

"Get patched up."

Hiten nods before leaning off his car. "Is Kagome okay?"

"She's fin-"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!" Kagome shouts asks as she waddles towards the two men.

"Kagome, you were suppose to be with the paramedics," Inuyasha growls.

"Kag-"

"Don't say you're fine. You could have died," Kagome shouts as she stands in front of Hiten; ignoring Inuyasha.

Hiten glances at Inuyasha who's trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Kagome, I'm fine really."

"Don't lie to me," Kagome states with a firm glare.

"Kagome, I'm fine. I'm a demon, remember."

"But that was an demonic bullet," Kagome says before hugging him. "Thank you."

"It's my job Kagome," Hiten mumbles as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"But still. You saved me and my kids," Kagome whispers. She gives him a squeeze, before pulling away from him. "I'm going to make you a cake. And you're going to eat it."

"Okay with me."

Kagome smiles before turning to face Inuyasha.

"The paramedics said I'm fine. Were you worried about me?" Kagome asks teasingly as she places a hand on Inuyasha's chest.

Hiten quietly gets into his car and drives off, so his boss and mate could have their moment.

"Nah," Inuyasha says as he pulls her hard against him.

"Really?" Kagome mumbles as she angles her head, leans up and kiss him.

Inuyasha groans as she pulls away.

"You're a fucking bastard."

"And you're a bitch," Inuyasha mumbled as he pulls her close to him and kisses her.

.

.

**With Magatsuhi**

"Excellent," Magatsuhi states as he leans back in his seat. Since his incident with Makoto, Magatsuhi had been resting.

"We don't know where Kojin is at, sir."

"It's okay. He's probably dead by now. He is no use to me," Magatsuhi mumbles as he grabs a glass of water. "Inuyasha's came a few minutes later. Him and Kagome disappeared to the back of the store. But, Korari is here now."

"Her daughter just got shot at, have some sympathy, Jung," Magatsuhi says with a chuckle.

"She checked on her earlier, but now she's with the man who pushed Kagome away," Jung tells him.

"Really?" Magatsuhi asks in shock as his phone beeps. He glances at the caller id and grins. "I'll call you in an hour Jung."

"Okay sir."

Magatsuhi ends the call and clicks over to talk to the person who's calling him.

"Hello."

"I've seen that you've been busy," Garamaru states.

"All the time, my friend. All the time," Magatsuhi tells him with a smirk.

.

.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha whines as Kagome fixes her top and hair.

Inuyasha wipes a hand over his mouth with a smirk on his face. '_Making out against the wall, with your horny and pregnant wife is an awesome activity.'_

"Yes. He saved both me and the children," Kagome says as she grabs his hand.

"Fine," Inuyasha mumbles as he follows after her.

.

.

**With Hisashi and Korari**

"Are you sure you're fine?" Korari asks as she stands in front of Hisashi who's sitting on one of the beds in the ambulance.

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine Korari," Hisashi tells her with a smirk. "I feel a little dizzy, but other than that I'm fine."

Korari nods before someone clears their throat.

Korari turns around and smiles at her daughter and son-in-law.

"I thought you two left already," Korari tells them.

"We were, but Kagome wanted to see Hisashi before we left," Inuyasha says, before walking around Kagome to stand in front of Hisashi.

"Thank you," Inuyasha states as he holds out his hand.

"It was no problem. I just saw and acted," Hisashi tells him as they shake hands.

Inuyasha smirks and nods as they shake hands. A minute later, they pull away.

"How are you feeling, Hisashi?" Kagome asks as she stands next to her mother.

"Okay. Slight pain, but I'll live," Hisashi states with a smirk. Inuyasha backs away a little, so he's standing at the side of the ambulance.

Kagome tackles him in a hug, causing Hisashi to stand there in shock for a second, before he hugs her.

"Thank you."

"Kagome, it really was no problem."

Kagome pulls away in smile. "I want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night. A thank you and get to know dinner. Sounds good?"

"Excellent."

"It can be a family affair."

"That sounds wonderful dear. What do you think, Hisashi?" Korari asks as she turns towards her boyfriend.

"I would like that," Hisashi tells her with a smile.

Kagome smiles and nods.

"Kagome, lets go. You need lots of rest," Inuyasha says as he leans off the ambulance and walks towards her.

Kagome gives her mom a hug and a kiss before waving at Hisashi. Inuyasha places a hand on her hip and drags her towards their limo.

"He seemed worried?" Hisashi says with a raised brow.

"Inuyasha has a different way of expressing his feelings," Korari tells him with a soft smile."Trust me, Inuyasha is going to get his payback for whoever did this."

Hisashi pretends to raise an eyebrow and looks curious as he watches Kagome and Inuyasha walk away.

'_He better_.'

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"I had the most perfect cart! It had ice cream and cookies," Kagome gushes.

"I'll have one of the guys get it later. But right now, you're going to eat then go to sleep. A lot has happen today, you need rest," Inuyasha tells her.

Kagome leans against his side in response.

"Excuse me, Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha turn around to see Officer Takermaru standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growls in response.

"Mrs. Takahashi, are you okay?" Takermaru asks as he turn his attention towards her.

"Completely fine. Healthy and unharmed," Kagome tells him with a smirk.

"Good," Officer Takermaru mumbles. "Wouldn't want you and your child to be hurt from someone's business."

Inuyasha growls become louder. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to ask you a few questions," Officer Takermaru states.

"Are you arresting my husband?" Kagome asks.

"I could ," Officer Takermaru says, "but no, I have not come to arrest your husband."

"So he doesn't have to answer any of your questions. If you are arresting him, he still doesn't have to answer your questions because his lawyer isn't present. That is a crime, right? You badgering him without his lawyer being here? I think it is," Kagome snaps before grabbing Inuyasha's hand. "Come on, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirks as he lets his wife drag him towards his limo.

"You know it's a huge turn on when you take control," Inuyasha tells her.

"Really?" Kagome asks as they stop in front of the limo. Inuyasha leans over and opens it.

"Yes. I'll show you when we get home."

"How about in the limo," Kagome suggest with a small wink as she gets inside his car.

Inuyasha groans as he follows after her.

"Women."

.

.

Everyone had called and checked on Kagome. Inuyasha intercepted all their calls and nicely told them to fuck off and to stop calling so Kagome could relax.

.

.

**Later that night**

**With Makoto**

"I'm okay Korari. Really," Makoto states as he plays with his ring.

"Okay. But if you need me or you feel pain, call me," Korari tells him.

"Will do. Bye Korari."

"Bye, Hisashi."

Makoto ends the calls and tosses his phone on his bed before laying back on his bed.

He takes off his ring and place it on the night stand.

"Damn that Garamaru. That bastard! I hope Magatsuhi didn't tell him about me. If he finds," Makoto pauses as he rolls over. His black hair cascading down his back. "Kagome and my grandkids while be in more danger."

***Flashback***

"Hello," A twenty-five year old Makoto answers as he balances his sleeping one year old daughter in his arms.

"Makoto."

"Garamaru. Hello," Makoto says as he walks out the living room and towards the stairs. "What are you up to, old friend?"

"Nothing much. Just looking over some documents. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for some drinks later."

"Drinks? Later?" Makoto asks as he walks into Kagome's room.

"Yes. We have a lot to discuss," Garamaru tells him.

"Like what?" Makoto asks as he walks to Kagome's white crib.

"Inu No Taisho."

Makoto freezes before shaking his head and placing Kagome inside the crib. She begins to fuss and starts to open her eyes.

Makoto rolls his blue eyes but smiles as he keeps Kagome in his arms.

"I see you're babysitting. How old is your daughter?"

"I'll see you at nine," Makoto tells him, avoiding the question. He didn't like the people he worked with to ask about his children.

Garamaru chuckles as he leans back in his seat.

"I'll see you there."

Makoto ends the call and throws the phone in the crib before looking down at his daughter.

"Daddy's going to protect you, Kagome. Remember that," Makoto whispers as he kisses Kagome's small head. Kagome yawns as she snuggles her little body into her father's body.

_'But what would Garamaru want to discuss Inu No Taisho with me for? Will Magatsuhi be there?'_

***End of flashback***

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Kami!" Inuyasha whispers as he rolls off of Kagome and onto his sweaty back.

Kagome rolls onto her side, against him, panting.

"I hope the girl comes out first. I can't wait to use my handcuffs on you," Inuyasha mumbles as he reaches down and grabs the white sheets.

Kagome giggles as she rolls away from him.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asks he pulls her close to him.

"No where," Kagome giggles as she places a hand on his sweaty chest.

"Good."

"I was scared today," Kagome admits.

"I was too. I left the meeting and rushed to get to you."

Kagome rolls her fingers over his right pec.

"Kagome, I want you to stay at home from now on. Or at your mom's or Sango's."

"But Inuy-"

"Please."

Kagome looks into his eyes and nods. She could see the fear that he didn't show earlier.

"Okay."

Inuyasha wraps his arms around her and lays his head in her neck.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"I'll always be here. I'll always protect you."

"I know. I believe in you."

.

.

**The next day**

"Hisashi, hi," Kagome says as she opens the door.

"Hello Kagome," Hisashi greets while walking inside the house. "Nice house."

"Thank you," Kagome tells him as she closes the door behind him. "Want me to take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you. Is your mothers here yet?" He asks while taking off his blue sports coat. He hands it to Kagome who places it on the hook.

"Not yet. But Naraku is here. He and Inuyasha are in his study."

Hisashi nods in response.

"You can follow me into the kitchen. You can get a snack before dinner," Kagome tells him as they walk into the kitchen.

"So, how does it feel to be pregnant?" Hisashi asks as they walk into the kitchen.

_'This man and his weird questions. But I guess since he doesn't have a family of his own,' _Kagome silently thinks before shaking her head. "It's weird. Especially when they start moving," Kagome tells him as she turns around to look at him.

"Can I?" Hisashi asks.

"Umm, sure," Kagome tells him with a small tilt of the head.

Hisashi bits his bottom lip, before placing a large hand on top of her stomach.

"Whoa!" He exclaims as he feels a kick.

"They love to kick. It's their favorite hobby," Kagome tells him with a laugh. "And make feet amd hands prints on my stomach. they're growing a lot."

Hisashi chuckles as he feels another kick. "Very active I see."

"All the time."

"Have you and Inuyasha chosen names yet?"

"Yes. Inume and Makoto," Kagome admits with a smile. "Makoto is my father's name."

Hisashi freezes for a minute, before he takes his hand off her stomach.

"That's nice."

"Yeah. I wished my dad could have been here to see the twins. He would have spoiled them rotten," Kagome tells Hisashi, before gasping. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm babbling about my dad and-"

"It's fine Kagome. Like I tell your mother, you can talk to me about anything."

Kagome smiles and nods as she turns around to chop up some vegetables.

"Did you need some help?"

"Please."

.

.

**With Inuyasha **

"Are you serious?" Miroku shouts from over the phone.

"I agree with him. Are you stupid?" Naraku asks.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he places his feet on his desk.

"I'm only doing this until the twins are like five months," Inuyasha states.

"Taking a break from the business isn't going to stop anyone from coming after you or Kagome," Naraku tells him.

"I know that. But it will relieve some stress off of Kagome's shoulders. I'll be here with her and the kids," Inuyasha states. "After the shooting yesterday, I need to protect Kagome more."

"Understandable," Miroku says.

"Agree?" Inuyasha asks as he turns and looks at his brother-in-law."

"Hn."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes before looking down at the phone. "I already told Bankotsu what's going on. Miroku, I want you to take over for me, and Naraku, I want you to keep an eye out on my territory."

"Sure thing, Inuyasha."

"Fine."

"I have to go. Something just came up. But I'll call you later," Miroku tells him.

"Okay. Bye," Inuyasha says before ending the call.

"I'm glad you're going to be focusing more on my sister and the babies."

Inuyasha smirks as he reaches into a draw and pulls out a red folder.

"Check this out," Inuyasha states as he hands Naraku the folder.

Naraku grabs the folder and looks through it.

Naraku reads over the paper before smirking.

"When are you planning on doing this?"

"Your call," Inuyasha says as he stands up. "Tell me your decision though."

Naraku watches his brother-in-law walk out the room before focusing on the papers in the folder.

"That sly bastard."

.

.

Once Inuyasha made it downstairs, he made his way to the kitchen to see if Kagome was okay.

The scene in front of him made him smile as he leans against the door frame.

Kagome and Hisashi was sitting at the island cutting carrots and broccoli.

"I didn't even think about that!" Kagome shouts in glee.

"Yup. Then add ice cream on top, sugar Heaven."

Kagome giggles as she looks at him. "I'll tell Inuyasha about that. He loves chocolate."

"I do."

Kagome turned around and smiles at her husband.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Kagome asks as he stands behind her and kisses the top of her head.

"Very."

_**Ding Dong!**_

"I should get it," Kagome says as she stands up, but got a little light headed.

Inuyasha grabs her before she could fall.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asks as Hisashi stands up.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just got dizzy," Kagome admits.

"Is dinner almost done?" Inuyasha asks as he looks at Hisashi.

"In ten more minutes."

Inuyasha nods before picking Kagome up bridal style.

"You're going to lay down."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whines as they walk out the kitchen.

"Don't Inuyasha me."

Hisashi smiles as he looks at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"She seems so happy. I'm glad."

.

.

**With Sango**

"Okay, okay, the worst that can happen is that the test comes back negative," Sango mumbles to herself.

This was her third pregnancy test that she was going to take. The first one came back positive and the second one came back negative.

She looks at the time on her phone. She had a minute left. She runs as hand through her hair as she leans back on the toilet.

"This is so nerve wrecking!" Sango shouts as she bites her thumbnail.

_**Ding!**_

Sango looks at the pregnancy test sitting on the sink.

"Let's go see the verdict."

.

.

**An hour later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Really?" Hisashi says in disbelief as Naraku and Sota start to laugh.

"Yes. Uncle Manko was so embarrassed."

"I bet he would be," Hisashi states as Inuyasha comes into the dining room with another bottle of wine in his hands.

"What did I miss?" Inuyasha asks while taking a seat next to Kagome.

"Kagome's telling Hisashi how Uncle Manko didn't know which hole a baby comes out of."

Inuyasha shakes his head as he picks up his wine glass.

"So Kagome, have you and Inuyasha found out the gender of the babies?" Korari asks.

"Yes. But we're not telling until the baby shower," Kagome states with a smile. Korari pouts in response.

"When's that?" Naraku asks.

"December 16th ," Kagome tells them. "Dr. Tsukiyomi scheduled my delivery date for the tenth of January. But it might be earlier or later than that. Who knows when the little boogers are going to be ready to see the world."

"Have they started kicking?" Sota asks as he takes a sip of his wine.

"A lot. They're going to be soccer players."

"Or take after their father," Naraku mumbles.

Inuyasha glares at Naraku, who smiles at him in response.

_**Rinnnnnnnnng!**_

"I got it," Kagome says as she stands up with the help of Inuyasha.

"Does she ever sit down?" Sota asks as he glances at his brother-in-law.

"Never. And when I tell her to, she gets mad," Inuyasha states causing Naraku to snicker.

"You're whipped."

"I like sleeping in my own bed, thank you very much."

.

.

**With Kagome**

"Hello," Kagome answers as she picks up the house phone.

"Kagome!"

"Sango! Hey! What are you up to? I haven't talked to you in like forever. How are you?"

**Ding Dong!**

"Kagome, I need to talk to you," Sango urgently tells her.

"Umm. I'm kinda busy right now. The family is over," Kagome regretfully tells her.

"Ohh."

"But you can come over and talk if you want. The family should be gone in like an hour or two. Is it important?"

"Yes. Very. But it can wait for right now."

" ."

"Bye."

.

.

**With Hisashi**

**Ding Dong!**

"Coming!" Hisashi shouts as the doorbell rings again.

He places a smile on his face as he opens the door. His smile drops as he stares at the man in front of him.

"Hello, Inuyasha and Kagome Takahashi live here, right?" Magatsuhi asks as he stares at Hisashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Is Magatsuhi going to discover Makoto's disguise?**

**Is Sango really pregnant?^.^.**

***So this is what's going on:**** Garamaru, Magatsuhi, and Makoto were all friends at one point. However,**** Garamaru and Magatsuhi worked together to get rid of Makoto (they put him in the looney bin). However, what is Inu no Taisho's part in this situation? And why did Garamaru and Magatsuhi want Makoto gone**** in the first place.**

***The Higurashi's family (Manko, Hana, and Tama) are so accepting of Hisashi because they know that Korari still loves Makoto, but needs to move on at some point.**

***Also, Makoto thinks it was Garamaru behind the shooting, but it was actually Magatsuhi. But why? Was he sending a warning to Makoto? Or was it to Inuyasha?^.^.**

**You will find out soon. ^-^. Very soon.**

**Sorry for the long update.. Had an emotional week.**

**Thank you everyone that review this story and my other stories. **

**I love you all, : D.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife',****'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', ****'A Moment Too Late,'**** 'First Love'****, a****nd my one-shots.**

**School sucks... Just wanted to say that. ^0^.**

**Thank you, MadamScoprio, for beta reading this for me. Love ya.**

**Preview:**

_**Splash!**_

Koga and Bankotsu's eyes widen as they look at the small pool of water on the floor.

Kagome looks down before looking at the men in front of her.

"Oh shit?"

"Oh shit!" They loudly confirm as they jump to their feet.

"Guys, calm down," Kagome says giving them a small smile.

"Calm down?! Kagome, your water just broke!"

**.**

**.**

**Kagome's about to have the bab****ies****! But where is Inuyasha? Will she deliver the baby ****safely?**

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated is: If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right**

**Bye. ^-^**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: He Got Caught

Hisashi clears his throat before responding to Magatsuhi's question.

"Yes. This is their home. And who are you?"

"A family friend," Magatsuhi tells him with slight narrowed eyes. "And you are?"

"I'm Hisashi, Kagome mother's boyfriend," Hisashi says as he holds out his hand.

Magatsuhi shakes his hand as Inuyasha walks towards them.

"Hisashi, who's at the door?" Inuyasha asks.

"A family friend," Hisashi mumbles.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as he walks towards the two older men.

"Magatsuhi, how are you?" Inuyasha greets as he stands next to Hisashi.

"Inuyasha. I'm doing good. I just came by to see how Kagome was doing. I even brought her a present," Magatsuhi states with a smile as he lifts his right hand.

Inuyasha nods as Magatsuhi hands him the gift bag.

"We just got done eating. She wasn't feeling so good, so I told her to lay down," Inuyasha tells him with a nod.

Hisashi raises an eyebrow, while Magatsuhi's face drops a little.

"Oh. Okay. Well tell everyone I said hello. I don't want to intrude," Magatsuhi says with a nod.

"Okay. Thanks, I'll tell Kagome that you came," Inuyasha states with a smile.

Magatsuhi nods before turning around and walking away towards his car.

"It didn't seem like you like that man," Hisashi says as Inuyasha closes the door, before opening the bag. Inside was a pink teddy bear.

"Cute," Inuyasha mumbled before turning to face Hisashi. "You're right. I don't like him. But I tolerate him for Kagome's sake."

"Inuyasha! Where are you? We're eating dessert! I'll eat yours! And where's Hisashi?!" Kagome yells from the hallway.

Inuyasha and Hisashi both wince in response.

"I hope our kids don't have her mouth," Inuyasha mumbles as he walks down the hallway.

Hisashi chuckles as he follows Inuyasha.

.

.

**Three hours later**

**With Magatsuhi**

"How hard is it to find a missing man?" Magatsuhi asked as he stares at Garamaru and Daija.

Magatsuhi, Daija, and Garamaru are sitting inside Garamaru's office. Daija sitting on the couch drinking a glass of whiskey while Garamaru's sitting behind his desk with Magatsuhi sitting in front of him.

Garamaru rolls his eyes as he types a message into his laptop.

"Very. Especially when the man is like an assassin," Garamaru mumbles as he opens a map on his computer.

"Are you going to the meeting next month?"Daija asks.

"No. I have a plans of my own," Magatsuhi states with a smile. "And it involves Kagome."

"I'm all ears," Garamaru states with a smile.

_**Knock Knock!**_

"What!" Garamaru barks with a frown.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but your nephew is here,"a short blonde haired woman enters the room with her head bowed.

Daija and Magatsuhi raises an eyebrow as Garamaru leans back in his seat.

"Send him in,"Garamaru said.

"Nephew as in?" Daija asks as he looks at Garamaru.

"Hyoga's son," Garamaru clarifies.

"The boy's all grown up, huh?" Magatsuhi says with a smirk.

"I am," the young man in the doorway said smirking with his arms folded and leaning against the threshold.

All the men in the room turn towards the door and looked at the young man.

The twenty-three year old man had teal hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He had on a dark gold suit with a moth pin on his right breast pocket.

Garamaru stands up and walks around to greet his nephew.

"It's been a long time, Menomaru," Garamaru said as he pulled his nephew into a hug.

"It has been uncle,"Menomaru said hugging him as well.

Magatsuhi stares at Menomaru as him and Gamarau begin to talk.

_'I could use him_,' Magatsuhi silently thinks. '_I could get him to gain Kagome's trust_,'Magatsuhi smirked widen as a plan forms in his mind.

'_Perfect_!'

.

.

**Later that night**

**With Kagome**

"Wow!" Kagome says before shoving a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth.

"Yup," Sango mumbles as she takes a bite out of her mash potatoes.

After everyone left Kagome and Inuyasha's house. Kagome called Sango and told her to come over.

Just a few minutes ago, Sango told Kagome of her problem. While Sango was talking, Kagome had made Sango a plate of food, but she had ice cream.

"One test came back negative. But two of them came back positive," Sango tells her as she digs into her mash potatoes. "Should I tell Miroku?"

"You should, rather soon," Kagome states as Inuyasha walks into the kitchen in red cotton pants.

"What are you doing up?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha walks to the fridge.

"I'm thirsty,"Inuyasha turned around and flexed one of his pectorals at Kagome.

"We're not having sex," Kagome says causing Sango to snicker.

"But why not?" Inuyasha whines as he closes the door.

"I'm talking to Sango. And my breast hurt because there's milk in there. It's a mess," Kagome tells him. "Now leave."

Inuyasha mumbles as he walks out the room with a water bottle in hand.

"Putting your foot down, Mommy," Sango teases.

"I have to be. I guess he's into pregnant woman," Kagome tells her with flip of the hair. "But back to the matter at hand. You should tell Miroku."

"But what if it was just a false alarm,"Sango said putting her head on the bar where they were sitting.

"Sango, two out of the three test came back positive. Those are good chances, "Kagome rubbing her pregnant belly.

Sango sighs while nodding,"I'll schedule an appointment with my doctor then I'll tell him the results after that."

"Sounds good to me," Kagome says. "Aren't you excited! You've been wanting a baby which seems like forever."

"Yeah," Sango says, giving her a nervous look.

"Our kids are going to be the best of friends too!" Kagome said clapping her hands.

"Of course!" Sango exclaims with a smile.

Kagome and Sango giggle as they begin to talk about babies, the past and future plans.

.

.

**The next week in morning**

**With Kagome**

"Hello Kagome," Izayoi greets as she walks into the living room.

"Hey Izzy," Kagome says as Izayoi gives her a kiss on the cheek, before taking a seat next to her.

"What are you doing?" Izayoi asks as Kagome sets the tape on the coffee table.

"Rearranging the babies pictures," Kagome tells her.

"I don't think I got that one," Izayoi says as she points at a picture.

"I'll copy it for you," Kagome states with a smile. "My mom and the girls are suppose to be here any minute."

"What's the occasion?" Izayoi asks.

"I got the kids' clothes, diapers, and toys. But I need help getting everything folded, taken out the bag, and organized," Kagome said taking the picture out of the album.

"Why so soon?" Izayoi asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm planning Inuyasha a surprise birthday party,"Kagome said reaching for her notebook with her plans for the party.

"Aww. You're so sweet," Izayoi gushes as she sees a small hand print on the top of Kagome's stomach.

"Thank you. I think Inuyasha will like it," Kagome states as the doorbell rings. "Uhh! These babies are awake and active."

"Aww, my little grandpups," Izayoi squeals as she rubs Kagome's stomach.

"Oh you stop kicking for grandma, but not me. I see," Kagome says as she crosses her arms.

"Hello girls," Rin and Sango greet the other women as they walk inside the living room.

"Hey," Kagome and Izayoi say as Izayoi continues to rub Kagome's stomach.

"Is Korari here?" Sango asks as she sets her purse on the coffee table.

"Not yet," Kagome says as she stands up with the help of Izayoi.

"You look like you're going to pop soon," Rin states.

Sango hits her on the back, causing Run to realize what she said.

"I mean in a good way,"Rin responds with a blushing.

Kagome giggles as she waddles out the living room with the girls following behind her.

"I know. My ankles are swollen and my back hurts," Kagome says as they walk down a hallway, to the elevators.

"So why are we here today?" Rin asks as Kagome presses the up button.

"I need help with organizing and planning Inuyasha's party."

"Awww. Look at Kagome," Sango cooes as she pinches Kagome's cheek.

"Hey! You do that when the kids are out," Kagome tells her.

The women giggle as they get on the elevator.

.

.

**An hour later**

"I was thinking black, silver, and red," Kagome says as she holds up the streamers. "These are nice colors, right?"

"Yes they are," Sango agrees as Rin texts Sesshomaru.

Korari and Izayoi are in the kitchen cooking lunch.

"So I want to have it here, in the ballroom," Kagome says as she looks down at her notebook. "I'll have had the kids by then, so I'm not sure I should bring them."

"Well everyone would want to see them, including Inuyasha's friends," Rin tells her.

"True," Kagome replies as Sango looks through the bag of decorations.

"You have most of the stuff. But I don't see any table cloths," Sango states.

"That's what I was forgetting," Kagome says as she writes that down.

"I'm home!"

_**Slam!**_

Kagome, Sango, and Rin's eyes widen at Inuyasha's voice.

"He and Miroku were supposed to be at the club all day," Kagome tells them quickly.

She struggles to stand up but manages.

"Kagome! Where are you?"Inuyasha yells from the front door walking towards the stairs.

Kagome quickly waddles towards the entrance of the living room as soon as Inuyasha's about to enter.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts as she blocks his view from the living room.

"Hey. Why is everyone's car outside. What's going on?" Inuyasha asks as he sets the mail down on the table next to the entrance.

He looks over Kagome and spots Sango and Rin trying to hide something.

"What are they-"

Kagome grabs his cheeks and smashes his lip against hers.

"Mmm, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles against Kagome's lip.

Kagome moves her hands, direct the girls to clean up all the materials.

She moves him around as she wraps her arms around his neck.

She gives them a thumbs up at Inuyasha tangles his hands into her hair.

She opens her eyes to see Sango giving her the thumbs up as Rin grabs Kagome's notebook and place it into Rin's purse.

Kagome pulls away from Inuyasha with a smile.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk.

"I just wanted to," Kagome says as she pull away from him. She gives him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to check on our mothers."

Inuyasha watches Kagome waddles out the living room before turning to Sango and Rin.

"What's up with her today?"Inuyasha asked the girls and loosens his neck tie.

Rin and Sango shrug as they rush out the room with the bags in their hands.

"Keh, women," Inuyasha says as he walks out the room.

.

.

**Later that day**

**With Makoto**

_"Inu No Taisho is trying to kill you," Magatsuhi says._

_"But, but he's my ally," Makoto defends. "He wouldn't__ do that to me, Onigumo__-"_

_"Believe what you want to, Makoto,"Magatsuhi states as he picks up his beer. "But do you want your family to be killed? Inu No Taisho is a dangerous man. Don't you want to see Kagome walk down the aisle? Or how about your sons? They're all innocent, but Taisho doesn't care. He'll kill anyone in his way,"Magatsuhi tried to explain clearer._

_Makoto looks down at his lap as he lets what his friend sink in._

_"Mako-"_

_"I want my family safe," Makoto whispers. "What can I do?"_

_Magatsuhi places a hand on Makoto's shoulder and gives him a small smile. _

_"I'm glad you asked,"Magatsuhi said and walked to his desk._

Makoto opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling.

.

.

.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." He rolls over and sighs. "But at least my family is safe."

But as he thinks about what he said, a horrible feeling creeps it's way into the pit of his stomach.

"For now, at least,"Makoto said and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

.

.

**The Next Month (December)**

"And why can't you come?" Inuyasha asks the person on the phone, as he closes and locks his office.

"I just don't want to go," Naraku says as he picks up a chip and pops it into his mouth.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes in response. He was about to walk towards the kitchen on this floor, but Kagome screams stop him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the nursery room.

"I'll call you later," Inuyasha says before running in the direction of Kagome's voice.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks as he burst into the nursery. "Are the babies coming?"

"What? No," Kagome says as she turns around to face her husband.

She's wearing a blue and white strip t-shirt underneath blue overalls. Her hair is in a high ponytail, she's barefoot, and has pink and teal paint on her cheek.

"Then what's up?" Inuyasha asks as he puts his phone in his back pocket.

"The room. It's finished."

The room is painted rusty orange with white trim. Kagome had white curtains installed to keep the room bright but also not to disturb the twins when they slept. Kagome placed the two white cribs on either side of the window with the window in the middle.

Sango had painted the boy's name 'Makoto' above the crib with the orange bedding in teal cursive writing. Makoto's crib has orange and teal bedding. Rin had painted the girl's name, 'Inume' above the crib in pink cursive lettering. Inume's crib has white and pink bedding. Above each crib was a mobile of sleeping white puppies.

On the right side of the room is a white stickered tree with falling white leaves. There are two fully stocked changing tables in front of the tree, and next to the changing tables are orange trash cans.

Across from the changing table is a closet with brown wooden doors. Adjacent from the closet is a white dresser and two brown chests. In the corner of the room is a teal rocking chair.

There's a pink, orange, teal, and white striped throw rug on the wooden floor. On the walls, there are sonogram pictures in teal photo frames of the babies and mid-sized white letters with the first letter of the twins' names.

"Now I see where my money went," Inuyasha mumbles as he looks around the room.

"Inuyasha! What do you think? Honestly. Is it too much?" Kagome asks as she bites her bottom lip.

"I like it. Honestly. I love the color combination," Inuyasha tells her looking closer at the sonogram pictures.

Kagome smiles as she claps her hands.

"Thank you. We're going to have to lock this room. We don't want our parents snooping around and trying to find out the gender before the party."

Inuyasha nods as he walks towards her, "You should go clean up."

He wipes his finger on his cheek, picking up a line of orange wet paint.

"Whoops!" Kagome exclaims with a giggle. She grabs his hand and place it on her lower back. "How about you help me clean up."

"You better not get up and say you have to go pee," Inuyasha says as he rubs her back and pulls her closer to him.

"Jackass," Kagome mumbles as she pushes him away from her. "And here I was trying to be sexy."

"You already are," Inuyasha states before bending down to kiss her neck.

"Mmm! After we take a shower-," Kagome starts to say but Inuyasha lightly bits down on her neck, causing her to moan. "I mean bath, we're going to have to put together the other cribs."

Inuyasha mumbles as he slowly backs her out the nursery.

"And then we're going to-."

She stops talking as Inuyasha grabs her cheek. "Shut up."

Kagome opens her mouth to snap back, but Inuyasha places his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss.

She moans and allows him to walk them backwards out the room.

She pulls away, biting her bottom lip, "I have to pee."

"Really Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, groaning a little.

Kagome giggles and shakes her head, "I'm just kidding."

Inuyasha growls and picks her up bridal style.

Kagome squeaks as she wraps her arms around his neck and looks him in his golden eyes.

"It looks like someone needs to be punished."

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome yells as he walks out the nursery. "I'm pregnant! Inuyasha!"

"I'll be careful," Inuyasha tells her with a smirk.

.

.

**Three hours later**

**With Makoto**

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our plans for tonight," Makoto says as he puts his gun in his waist and switch ears with his cell phone.

"Oh, it's okay. I had to work the night shift tonight," Korari tells him as she opens a container of grapes.

"Maybe after I clean up the shop, I can stop by the hospital," Makoto states as he ties his hair in a low ponytail.

"I would like that," Korari says with a smile.

_**Beep!**_

"I'm going to have to call you back, Hisashi. Someone else is calling," Korari tells him as she grabs a fork from a drawer.

"Okay. Bye," Makoto says before ending the call.

He clears his throat to get back to his normal voice.

He checks himself in the bathroom mirror before walking out. He smooths out his black short sleeve t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

He walks into his bedroom and places his phone on the bed, next to a baboon pelt.

He cracks a smirk, before picking up the pelt.

"It's been a long time since I've been Onigumo," Makoto ran his hand down the white fur.

He puts the pelt on and lets out a sigh before turning around to look at himself in the mirror.

"Let's see what these men have to talk about,"Makoto said to himself leaving his house.

.

.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"I'll be home around two. So you better be asleep," Inuyasha states as he stands in front of Kagome.

He was making sure that his black tuxedo looked right. He tucked in his silk white shirt in his black dress pants. He wiped his black shiny dress shoes.

Kagome rolls her eyes as she continues to watch tv. "Alright, mom. When are the boys coming over?" Kagome asks as she looks at him.

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Now," Inuyasha answers as Kagome sits up. Inuyasha walks out the room to answer the door.

A minute later, Koga and Bankotsu walk in the room.

"Hey Kagome,"the men said in unison.

"Hi boys," Kagome greets as she stands up.

"Call me if anything happens," Inuyasha tells Bankotsu and Koga as he makes his way to Kagome.

"Hiten and Jakotsu are outside too."

"Wow! Maximum security," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around Inuyasha's middle.

"Keh," Inuyasha states as he looks down at Kagome. He sees a hand print of the top of her stomach and a foot at the bottom of her stomach.

"I'll be back later," Inuyasha tells her as he bends down and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Be safe," Kagome whispers against his lips.

Inuyasha nods as he rubs her stomach. He kisses the top of her head, before turning around to leave and grabbed his tuxedo jacket.

"Call me or Miroku if anything happens," Inuyasha tells his men, before walking out the living room.

Bankotsu and Koga nod before walking towards Kagome.

"Do you guys want anything to eat? I'm starving," Kagome says as she rubs her stomach.

"Are you going to force feed us?" Bankotsu asks as Koga and he takes a seat on the couch.

"You already know it! We have tons of ice cream! And pickles!" Kagome shouts as she waddles out the room.

Koga and Bankotsu shake their heads as they take out their phones.

"What are we going to do with her?" Koga asks while putting his feet on the coffee table.

.

.

**Half an hour later**

**With Magatsuhi**

Magatsuhi smiles at a picture of Kagome. She's wearing a white tank top with black ripped jeans. You could see a little baby bump forming under her white tank top.

"My sweet, sweet Kagome. Soon, you will be mine," Magatsuhi whispers as there's a knock on the door.

He sets the picture down, before walking out the kitchen and towards the door.

He opens the door and smiles at who's standing in front of him.

"Menomaru, come in."

Menomaru walks in and survey the rooms.

"Follow me," Magatsuhi states after he closed and locked the door.

"Would you like anything to drink? Water? Whiskey?" Magatsuhi asks as they walk into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Menomaru responds as Magatsuhi walks behind the island and picks up his cup of whiskey. "Why did you want me here?"

"Because of her," Magatsuhi states as he pushes the picture of Kagome towards him.

Menomaru picks up the pictures and stares at Kagome.

"She's beautiful,"Menomaru says looking at her picture closer.

"I know and she's pregnant,"Magatsuhi said drinking his whiskey.

"What? She looks younger than me," Menomaru states with a frown.

"And she's married to Inuyasha Takahashi," Magatsuhi says before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Menomaru mumbles thoughtfully. "I heard the name but don't remember the face."

"You don't need to worry about him, now. I'm going to handle him. I just need you to get close to Kagome and gain her trust."

"And what's in it for me?" Menomaru asks with a cross of the arms.

"Anything you desire," Magatsuhi says with a smile.

"Anything,"Menomaru said.

.

.

**With Naraku**

"What's taking Muso and Byakuya so long?" Kagura asked as she sits on Naraku's lap.

They are sitting on the stairs in a big, abandon warehouse.

There's two wooden chairs in the middle of the warehouse with two big barrels gasoline.

Naraku shrugs as he types a message into his phone.

"Maybe after this, we can go get something to eat," Kagura tells him as she places a kiss on his cheek.

"I would like some help," Muso says as he drags a long garbage bag into the warehouse. Byakuya's behind him doing the samething. Naraku and Kagura stand up and walk towards the two.

"Where's your pelt?" Byakuya asks as they dump the garbage bag in front of the two chairs.

Muso bends down with a pocket knife, and slice the blade down the middle of the bags.

"I couldn't find it. But no harm done," Naraku says. "They won't remember me anyway. Byakuya wake up Orochidayu."

"With pleasure," Byakuya states with a smirk as Muso hands him the knife.

Naraku stands over the first bag and grabs the man's face. He slaps it hard with a grin on his face. The man groans in pain, before his eyes open.

"Wakey Wakey, Hakudoshi," Byakuya squats and slaps the man's face.

.

.

**With Kagome**

"The pizza should be here in like ten minutes," Kagome says as she walks into the room with a purple and white night shirt that reached her knees and green house shoes.

Koga and Bankotsu nods as Kagome sits in between them.

"Are you ready for the kids?" Koga asks as Kagome sets her feet on the coffee table next to his.

"Kinda of. Like I've been reading about everything, I even practiced caring for my other friends' kids. But, I don't know how it'll feel to have my own kids. Then birth!" Kagome says as she sits up. "I'm like this small, and I'm sure the babies are like huge. Especially if they have Inuyasha's big ass head!"

Koga and Bankotsu burst into laughter at her confession.

"It's the truth!" Kagome shouts with a laughter.

"You're too much, Kagome," Bankotsu states as he wipes a tear from his eyes.

Kagome giggles for a minute, before wincing in slight pain.

The pain lasted for a second, before disappear.

'_Weird_,' Kagome thinks before grabbing the remote.

"Let's see what's on tv."

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

**With Inuyasha**

"It's his and that's final!" A older man named Jin yells at another man named, Yung,

"But no one agrees!" Yung snaps.

"It said it in his will," Jin tells him.

"Everyone knows that that man was mess up in the head," Yung saya.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he watches the older men in the room argue. The women are in the other room chatting or eating.

He glances to his left to see Miroku typing something in his phone.

Sesshomaru and his father were drinking a glass of wine, with amused smiles on their faces.

"Everyone will agree!"

Inuyasha pulls out his phone and text Kagome.

**To: Kagome**

**From: Inuyasha**

_**How are you? What are you and the guys doing?**_

After Inuyasha sends the text, he looks up. He turns to his left to stare at Onigumo.

He couldn't tell what he was doing, but he knew that he was listening to the conversation at hand.

He looked down at his phone and saw a message from Kagome.

**To: Inuyasha**

**From: Kagome**

_**I'm doing good. We're eating pizza. I might eat some ice cream. Oh! Can you get me some sushi with shrimp? Please. I'll do that thing you like, with my tongue.**_

Inuyasha smirks before closing his phone.

'_I'm so getting laid tonight_,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

A buzz takes his out of his thoughts. He unlocks his phone and opens the new message

**To: Inuyasha **

**From: Onigumo**

_**Hey, can you stop by the docks after the meeting? I have something to discuss with you.**_

Inuyasha rolls his eyes before texting back.

**To: Onigumo**

**From: Inuyasha**

_**Why can't we talk after the meeting here? It's almost over. I'm sure we can talk in one of the conference rooms. And here I thought you said you weren't coming to the meeting.**_

A minute later, Naraku texts back.

**To: Inuyasha **

**From: Onigumo**

_**What do you mean? I'm not at the meeting. I'm at home.**_

Inuyasha's eyebrows shoots up as he stares at the text.

He closes his phone and looks at the man sitting across from him.

_'If Naraku is at home, then who __in the hell is__ this?'_ Inuyasha thought staring at the man in the baboon pelt.

.

.

**With Kagome**

**An hour later**

"Oh," Kagome moans in pain.

"You alright?" Koga asks as he looks at her and chews slowly on his pizza.

"Yes," Kagome tells him as she shifts a little. "I'm just- I don't feel so good."

"Maybe you had too much pizza," Bankotsu jokes as he grabs her pizza's box and places it on the coffee table.

Kagome nods as she tries to stand up. "I'm just going to lay down for a minute."

The two men nod as they help Kagome sit up.

She turns around to face them while rubbing her stomach.

"You two don't have to walk me up stairs. I'll just use the elevator."

Koga and Bankotsu nod in response.

"Good night."

"Goo-"

_**Splash!**_

Koga and Bankotsu's eyes widen as they look at the small pool of water on the floor.

Kagome looks down before looking at the men in front of her.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit!" They loudly confirm as they jump to their feet.

"Guys, calm down," Kagome says giving them a small smile.

"Calm down?! Kagome, your water just broke!"Koga yelled pointing at the puddle of water at Kagome's feet.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that the babies are coming now," Kagome tells them as she rubs her stomach. "But since you guys look like you're going to shit in your pants, I'll get my bag and we can go to the hospital."

"I'll go get it. Where is it at?" Bankotsu asks as he looks at her.

"In our room, on the top shelf of my closet," Kagome tells him.

Bankotsu nods before dashing out the room.

"Yeah. We're on our way," Koga says to Hiten before ending the call. "Time to get you to the car."

"Didn't I tell you that I was fine," Kagome states as she was being lead out towards the front door.

"Look Kagome, you maybe fine, but I don't want Inuyasha bitching at us because we didn't act sooner," Koga tells her as he grabs her arm.

"Fine," Kagome says with a sigh. "Just let me get a coat."

Koga nods as Kagome waddles out the living room and to the door.

She grabs Inuyasha's black trench coat from the hallway closet.

"Okay, lets go," Kagome states as she ties the knot to the coat. The coat reached her ankles.

Koga nods and goes to open the door, when Kagome moans in pain.

"Hey, you okay?" Koga asks as he stands in front of her hunched over form.

"These contractions fucking hurt," Kagome whines.

She feels something run down her leg, before it drips onto the floor.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Koga asks as Kagome looks down.

It was blood. Her blood.

"No," Kagome whispers with slight fear in her eyes.

"Bankotsu! Hurry your ass up!" Koga shouts as he carefully picks Kagome up bridal style.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome," Koga reassures as he walks through the front door.

Kagome nods as she tightens her grip around his neck.

"I hope so."

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha looks around for the man in the baboon pelt.

"Hey, who are you looking for?" Sesshomaru asks as he stares at his brother.

As soon as the meeting ended, Inuyasha had left the room, following after 'Onigumo'. However, he lost the man due to the horde of men in the foyer talking.

"Umm, no one," Inuyasha tells him before checking his wrist watch. "I have to go soon. Kagome wants some sushi."

Sesshomaru nods before walking down the hallway with an old family ally.

Inuyasha sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

'_Where did he go_?' He thinks as he walks in the opposite direction. '_His scent just disappeared. How is that possible?'_

.

.

**With Kagome**

"Ohhh!" Kagome groans while she squeezes Bankotsu's hand. "I should have stayed in that parenting class."

"Has anyone called Inuyasha?" Koga asks as he pulls out his phone.

Everyone shakes their heads.

"I'll do it then,"Koga said scrolling through his contacts until he found Inuyasha's number.

"Then after that, can you call the hospital and ask for Dr. Higurashi," Kagome says as he rubs her stomach.

"Shit!" Hiten curses as he makes an abrupt stop.

"What the hell?" Jakotsu says as he pulls himself from the back seat. "You can't drive man?"

"We have trouble," Koga mumbles as he pulls out his equalizer.

There are two black Lexus' in front of them and two behind them.

"Bankotsu, Koga, go handle this. Jakotsu and I will take Kagome to the hospital," Hiten states.

Bankotsu nods as he takes out one of his Derringers.

"Fine with me," Koga replies as he opens the door,

"Guys, be careful. Please," Kagome begs as she leans on Jakotsu's shoulder.

"We'll try, Kags," Bankotsu tells her as she ruffles her hair.

As soon as Bankotsu and Koga get out the car, Hiten steps on the gas pedal.

"Kagome duck," Hiten orders as Jakotsu pulls out his Derringer.

"You ready for this?" Koga asks as he walks and sees Hiten's car go off the road and drive on the grassy field.

One of the black cars follow them close behind.

"It's been a long time since we had some action," Bankotsu tells Koga as he walks to the back of the car. "First one to get shot pays for drinks afterwards."

"Deal," Koga says as two men step out of each car.

Bankotsu shrugs his shoulders and rolls his neck. He smirks when he hears a pop.

"Let the games begin,"Koga smirks.

.

.

**With Kagome**

"Mmmm," Kagome groans as the car hits several bumps and rocks in the road.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome," Jakotsu says as he moves a piece of hair from her sweaty face.

**Bam!**

"Ahhh!" Kagome screams as the back window shatters unto her and Jakotsu's back.

"What the hell! Jakotsu cover Kagome," Hiten yells as he swerves back onto the main road.

Jakotsu helps Kagome sit on the floor, before sitting up and shooting out the window.

"Kagome, call Inuyasha," Hiten says as he zoom pass passing cars. He quickly hands her his phone, before concentrating on the road.

"Please pick up, please pick up," Kagome pleads as she dials Inuyasha's number.

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

"Son of a bitch!" Jakotsu shouts as he leans back to reload his gun.

"He didn't answer," Kagome whispers as she looks at Jakotsu.

Her hair is sticking to her forehead and Jakotsu can see the look of fear in her ears.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay," Jakotsu tells her. Kagome nods her head before looking down at the phone and dialing another number.

"Please pick up. Ahh!" Kagome groans as another contraction hits her.

"Hello?"

"Mama!" Kagome yells in joy. "I need your help!"

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha throws water on his face, before grabbing a handful of paper towels.

"Fuck I'm tired. Even when I'm supposed to be taking a break from the business, I'm still working."

He walks towards the trash to throw away the wet paper towels, when he spots a white fabric hiding inside the trash can. It's Naraku's baboon pelt.

"He was in here," Inuyasha mumbles before dashing out the restroom.

He spots a man with long black hair walking down the hallway, towards the back door.

"Excuse me, sir!" Inuyasha shouts.

The man freezes, before running towards the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha growls as he runs after the man.

The man didn't slow down and threw the doors open and runs into the alley.

When Inuyasha makes it to the door, it's locked.

"Fucking bastard," Inuyasha curses as he slams his shoulder into the door.

_**Bam!**_

"Come on!" Inuyasha shouts as he slams his shoulder in the door one more time.

_**Bam!**_

"Hold up!" Inuyasha shouts as he burst into the alley.

The man in questioning freezes for a second, before he starts running down the alley leading to the street.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to stop?" Inuyasha shouted before running after the man.

Inuyasha grabs the man's shoulders and throws him against the cold brick wall.

Inuyasha and the man struggle for a minute, until Inuyasha puts his forearm against the man's throat.

"Stop struggling," Inuyasha growls. "I-" he pauses as the hair from the man's face part, revealing his face and eyes.

Blue orbs clash with gold orbs.

"Makoto?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Whoa! Whoa! Inuyasha just met his father-in-law! What will he say? Will he tell him the truth? You guys got a little glimpse of Makoto's past...Will Kagome and the boys make it to the hospital safely?**

**What's Magatsuhi planning with Menomaru?^.^.**

**Thank you, everyone who reviews for this story and my other stories. **

**I love you all! :D.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story and my other stories. I appreciate it!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife', 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'A Moment Too Late,' 'Parenthood', 'First Love', and my one-shots.**

**Check out the poll, which is on my profile. It's asking: What should my next story be about? Kinda torn between a lot of ideas. Your feedback will really help. You can even message me some ideas if you want.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio, for beta reading this for me. Love ya.**

**And thank you, ophiliakhaos, for this awesome cover page.**

**Preview:**

"She's losing blood!"

"Kagome, stay calm," Inuyasha mumbles against her head.

"Inuyasha, make sure that the baby is okay," Kagome whispers with hooded eyes.

"Kagome, don't talk like that," Inuyasha states with a frown on his face.

Kagome smiles as her head falls to the side. "I love you...Inu."

_**Beeeeeeeep!**_

"She's crashing!"a nurse cries out and rushes Inuyasha out of the room.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!"Inuyasha shouts as a male nurse forces him out of the operation room.

.

.

**Will Kagome be okay? Are the babies okay? Did Kagome and the boys make it to the hospital on time? Drama, drama, drama! Is coming!**

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated is: Parenthood**

**Bye ^-^**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77: Welcome to the World, Little Ones**

"Did we lose them?" Hiten asked when he doesn't hear gun shots anymore.

"Seems like we lost them. Good driving Hiten," Jakotsu confirmed.

"How's Kagome?" Hiten asked as he increased his speed.

"Okay, bye Mama," Kagome said when she finished talking on the phone.

"You okay?" Jakotsu asked her.

"Yes. I called my mother, she's preparing a room for me in the emergency room," Kagome said breathing out of her mouth.

"Good," Hiten stated as he turned a corner. "We'll be there in a few."

_**Beep! Beep!**_

Jakotsu turned around and saw a blue Jaguar speeding towards them.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern.

"More trouble?" Hiten asked.

"Nah. That is one of Miroku's men. Koga or Bankotsu must have called him," Jakotsu explained.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is. He didn't answer his phone. Oh!"Kagome cried out in pain as she rubbed her stomach to ease the pain and kicking of the babies.

"We will get in touch with him soon," Hiten said, reassuringly.

"I hope so," Kagome mumbled.

'_It's going to be okay kids. Daddy is coming, soon. I promise_,' Kagome mentally told herself and the kids.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

Silence surrounded the two men as they stared at each other. One in shock and the other in fear.

Inuyasha drops his hold from the man and begins to back away from him.

"No, this can't be. You're dead. Makoto Higurashi is dead."

The man in questioning nodded in response. "To everyone, yes."

"No. No! This can't be happening. Kagome saw you. She buried you. Your family buried you! They grieved for you," Inuyasha shouted in disbelief, hoping that he was being delusional.

"They did. But my death was all a lie," Makoto said slowly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked not fully understanding.

"I faked my death," Makoto said as if his death was something insignificant.

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded to know not just for him but for his wife.

"To protect the people I love," Makoto said strongly.

Inuyasha paused and just stared at his now confirmed father in law.

"Explain," Inuyasha said.

"Before Naraku became Onigumo. I was the original one. I passed it down to him. My life, well... my old life caught up with me," Makoto said and cleared his throat before continuing. "I thought by faking my death, it would help. But I see that it hadn't."

"Where have you been all this time? Why did you come back? No, forget that. I have to tell Kagome that you're alive. I have to tell-," Inuyasha felt his pockets for his phone.

"No you can't. You can't tell anyone," Makoto snapped as he took a step towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in response. "And why the hell not?"

"Be-"Makoto started but was interrupted by another voice calling Inuyasha's name.

"Inuyasha?!" Miroku shouted and ran towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked toward the door as Makoto turned his face.

"What?" Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"Where the fuck have you been? Never mind. We have to go," Miroku said as he stepped out hotel.

"Why? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked seeing the seriousness in Miroku's eyes.

Miroku glances at the man whose back is towards him now.

"It's Kagome. She's in labor. But-,"Miroku started to say.

"What the hell! We have to go? Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked as he rushed toward the door, but Miroku stopped him.

"It's not that easy," Miroku informs Inuyasha.

"What the hell, Miroku? I have to go see my wife," Inuyasha said as his temper was starting to get the better of him.

"There's a problem," Miroku slowly says. "When the men were taking Kagome to the hospital, someone followed them. They gunned them down, man," Miroku said giving the short version of what happened.

"What?" Inuyasha and Makoto shouted in shock.

Miroku frowned at the man, before turning to face Inuyasha to continue to tell what he knows.

"They're fine. They're on their way to the hospital now," Miroku said continuing where he left off.

"I'll talk to you later," Inuyasha growled toward Makoto, before dashing away. Miroku gives the man one more glance before running after his friend.

'_Kagome, you better be safe. Or hell will be paid_!' Inuyasha thought as he ran out the hotel.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome**

"I'm going to kill Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and hissed as Hiten helped her into a wheelchair.

"Ohh Kami!" Kagome screamed again feeling another sharp pain coursing through her body.

"I'll take the car," Jakotsu volunteered, and Hiten reluctantly threw him the keys.

"Call Koga and Bankotsu. Try to reach Inuyasha this time," Hiten rose his voice over Kagome's consistent string of curses to Inuyasha's manhood.

Jakotsu nodded as Hiten turned around and started to quickly wheel Kagome into the hospital.

They were immediately greeted by Korari.

"Kagome, are you okay?"Korari asked motherly to her daughter.

She knelt in front of her daughter and brushed the glass from her hair.

"I'm fine," Kagome whispered with some fear in her throat.

"Her contractions are close, but not too close," Hiten stated causing Korari to look up at him and nod. "She was also bleeding earlier."

"Okay. That's not good." Korari stood up and looked at Hiten. "I can take it from here."

Hiten nodded and stepped back, allowing Korari to take the handles.

"Thanks Hiten," Kagome panted a bit and grunts when another contraction hits her.

Hiten cracked a smirk as he watched Kagome get rolled away.

He turned to take a seat in the waiting room. He pulled out his phone and listened to the missed voicemail message from Koga.

He pushed the button and placed it to his ear.

_**Yash said to stay at the hospital. He has some business to take care of first. He should be there in an hour or so**__._

"I wonder what's Yash's plans are," Hiten whispered to himself as he started to get comfortable in the cushion seats in the waiting room.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"Ahh!" a shrill cry echoed through the night air.

"Who sent you?" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed the man in questioning by his red hair. They're on the side of the road.

"I will never tell a half-breed like you," the man said with a smile.

"Fine," Inuyasha growled as he cuts off the man's middle finger. He only had one finger left on his right hand.

"Aahhh!" the man's blood curling scream lost to passing cars.

Inuyasha ignored the blood that got on his suit, before tilting the man's head back again.

"Tell me who tried to have my wife killed. Or do you want your little pinkie to be missing too?

"Fuck you," the man said his bravado finally breaking.

"Wrong answer, dumbass," Inuyasha said as blood squirted out onto his now bloody suit.

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

**With Kagome**

"Just relax dear," Izayoi said as Korari stuck an IV needle into her arm.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she leaned over to grab the cup of ice chip.

"I'm not sure. Taisho's calling him now," Izayoi said right as Inu No Taisho walked into the room. "Any luck?"

"No. I wonder where he's at." Inu No Taisho stated as Kagome groaned in pain.

"How many centimeters is she, Korari?" Izayoi asked.

"Five," Korari said after coming from between Kagome's legs.

Korari checked the IV and blood bag, before turning to Kagome.

"I'm going to get your test results and some more ice chips for you,"her mother said.

"When Sesshomaru comes, have him call his brother. I can't believe he's going to miss the birth of his children. That boy can be an idiot some time!"Izayoi said angrily.

"Calm down, Izzy. He should be here soon. I'm sure someone called him," Inu No Taisho said as Naraku walked into the room with balloons.

He turned and saw the other balloons, flowers, stuffed animals and place them next to them.

"Hello," Naraku greeted his sister. "How you feeling, Kagz?"

"Uncomfortable, hot, hungry, dirty, an-"Kagome started but another wave of pain hit her.

"I only wanted one response," Naraku said as he hugged Korari then Izayoi.

Korari chuckled and walked out the room.

"Uncle Tama and Manko should be on there way," Naraku informed everyone in the room.

"Aunt Hana and the family are out of town. They should be here tomorrow or the day after," Naraku said.

Kagome nodded as she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

'_I just want my husband to be here_,' she thought as Naraku started a conversation with Izayoi and Inu No Taisho.

**.**

**.**

**Two hours later**

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he rushed towards the his family, who are standing in front of a vending machine. Inuyasha was in a t-shirt and black jeans.

"In 306. But-" before Sota can say anything; Inuyasha was already running down the hallway.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he burst into the room. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the empty bed. "Kagome?"

"I'm here," Kagome said as she walked towards the bed pushing the IV rack.

She set the rack next to her bed, before getting in.

"Baby, I'm sorry I'm late," Inuyasha said as Kagome took a seat on the bed.

"It's, owww, okay," Kagome responded as another pain shot through her stomach. "Mmm."

"How many centimeters apart are you?" Inuyasha asked as he helps her get into the bed fully.

"Five," Kagome said with a sigh. "Calm down babies."

Inuyasha rubbed her stomach causing some of the pain to ease away.

"How was the meeting?" Kagome asked as she turned her to head to look at him.

Inuyasha paused as he stared into her eyes, before shaking his head.

"It was very eventful," Inuyasha said being careful of not telling her what he learned earlier.

Kagome nodded her head before leaning back in the stiff pillows. "Kami, these babies."

"They're coming," Inuyasha said while smiling at her.

"I know. Kami, I need more drugs," Kagome mumbled with a pained look on her face.

"Kagome, there-" Inuyasha started to say until he heard a loud commotion coming towards his wife's room.

"I'm here! I'm here! Did anything happen yet?" Manko shouted as he burst into the room with Karna on his hip. Karna waved at Kagome with a handful of balloons and flowers.

"No, Uncle. Nothing happen yet," Kagome said as she moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Good, good," Manko said as he placed his daughter on the floor. Karna ran to the table in the corner to place their gifts with the rest.

"Everyone's in the next room," Kagome stated. "Ohhhhh!"

"Breathe," Inuyasha said as he rubbed Kagome's shoulders.

"Hee whoo. Heee whooo,"Kagome tried breathing.

"Is Kagome going to be okay?" Karna asked her father as she looked over at her cousin.

"Yeah. Um, go in the next room. Your cousins, uncles, and aunts should be in there," Manko said as he pointed to the door to his left.

After Karna left, Manko took a seat on Kagome's bed.

"You feel better?" Inuyasha asked, causing Kagome to groan louder.

"No! I need more drugs!" Kagome screamed at her husband.

"No you don't," Inuyasha said as he rubs her stomach.

Kagome took a few more deep breaths, before letting out a sigh.

"Better?" Inuyasha asks again.

"Yes."

"How far apart are you?" Manko asks.

"Five centimeters," Kagome said as she shifted a little. Inuyasha poured her a cup of water and handed it to her.

"Thank you baby," Kagome said reaching for the cup.

"Inuyasha," a voice came from the door.

Everyone looked up to see Koga standing in the doorway.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of Kagome's head.

Kagome nodded as she took a sip of her water.

"Still working," Manko commented.

"Uncle, don't start," Kagome said as she set her water down on the counter. "He's trying to protect us. That's not including just me and the kids. He's protecting mine and his family too."

Manko hummed in response, "I heard what happen earlier."

"Uncle, I don't need stress right now. Leave Inuyasha alone," Kagome defended with a soft smile. "I love him. He's my husband and the father of my kids."

Manko sighed as he scooted up the bed so he could sit right in front of her. "I'm not bashing him. I just want you and my niece and nephew to be-."

"Safe," Kagome and Manko said at the same time.

"And he does Uncle," Kagome stated as she leaned up and grabbed his head. "He makes me feel so protected and loved."

Manko stared at his niece for a minute, before he nodded in approval.

"That's what your father would have wanted."

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes at his statement. "I wish he was here."

"He's here in spirit, sweetheart. He's always here," Manko said as he pulled Kagome into a hug.

Kagome let out a soft sob as Manko rubbed her back.

"He's here, Kagome. He's here," Manko whispered.

**.**

**.**

**With Naraku**

"Everything's handled," Kagura stated as she closed the door.

"Good. Good," Naraku stated. "Get someone to watch him. He's going to be there for a long time."

"How long are you talking about?" Kagura asked as she snapped her fingers and directed Muso to follow her out the warehouse.

"A month or two; until the kids are born," Naraku stated.

"Kagome's having the kids tonight?"Kagura questioned.

"Tonight or tomorrow. She's five centimeters apart now," Naraku explained as he leaned against the wall.

"We should come," Kagura said after thinking about welcoming the new babies into the world.

"It's crowded though. Maybe later," Naraku said

"Oh. Okay. Well, I have to go collect another one of your shipments," Kagura told him as Muso opened Kagura's car and took out a baboon pelt.

"Okay. Bye," Naraku said and closed her door.

"Bye," Kagura said and drove off.

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

"Take care of it," Inuyasha said before he turned his phone off. He shoved it into his pocket, before walking out the restroom.

He walked towards Kagome's room to see a tall man standing behind her door. Inuyasha nodded at the bodyguard he had for Kagome, before he opened the door to her room.

He closed the door and saw all the lights turned off. Kagome laid on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Are you asleep?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards Kagome.

"No," Kagome stated as she turned her head to look in his direction. "Can you come here?"

Inuyasha takes off his shoes, before getting in the bed with her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome turned and snuggled into her chest.

"What's wrong?"Inuyasha inquired.

"I was just talking to Uncle Manko and he brought up dad," Kagome told him. "I wish he was here."

Inuyasha tensed up a little at Kagome's statement. Kagome wrapped her arms around his back and ran her fingers up and down his lower back.

"I love you," Inuyasha mumbled before sealing her lips.

Kagome smiled and giggled as she kissed him back.

Kagome pulled away and smiled up at him. She raised a hand and wiped some dried blood off the side of his face.

"I wonder what happen," Kagome mumbled as as she rubbed her fingers together.

"Some payback," Inuyasha said not going into much detail.

Kagome nodded and laid her head onto his chest.

"Get some sleep," Inuyasha mumbled against her head. Kagome smiled as she cuddled into his chest.

Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed Kagome's shoulders. '_Great. How am I supposed to tell Kagome that her dad is alive?'_

He looked up at the ceiling as Kagome let out a soft snore.

'_Fuck my life_.'

**.**

**.**

**The next day**

**That morning**

**With Korari**

"Sorry I couldn't be here last night, something came up at the shop," Hisashi said as Korari closed the door to her house.

They were headed to the hospital.

"It's okay, Hisashi. You're here now and that's the good thing," Korari said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Hisashi gave her a soft smile before he guided them to the car.

"I brought Kagome and Inuyasha a gift, for the kids," Hisashi stated as he made a left turn.

"I'm sure they will appreciate it," Korari said as she unlocked her phone.

She scrolled through her text message app for any missed texts from her sons.

"Even though they don't like me," Hisashi mumbled as he stared straight ahead.

"I'm sure they'll warm up to you soon," Korari said and patted his leg to assure him that she believed what she said.

"Yeah," Hisashi mumbled. '_Kagome is definitely going to hate me when she finds out who I am_.'

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Oooohhh!" Kagome groan as she tightened her grip on a sleeping Inuyasha's hand. "Oh Kami! I think, shit! They're coming! They're coming!"

"Kagome, you said that the last time," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome screamed as she flopped back and grabbed the remote to call a nurse.

A minute later, a nurse peeked her head into the room.

"Yes, Mrs. Takahashi?" the nurse asked gently.

"Can you call a doctor or my mom in here, please?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her stomach.

The nurse nodded her head before closing the door.

"Ohh Kami!"Kagome screamed out.

Inuyasha peeked an eye open and looked at her.

"You okay?"Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome snapped through gritted teeth as tears ran down her face. "It hurts, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed her hard stomach. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you fucking idiot!" Kagome shouted.

Dr. Tsukiyomi walked into the room and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

"Kagome, I'm going to need for you to calm down," Dr. Tsukiyomi stated as she grabbed a backless spinning chair. "I'm going to see how far apart you are."

Kagome nodded as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand in response.

Inuyasha nodded as Dr. Tsukiyomi sat down and lifted the blanket up.

Dr. Tsukiyomi gasped, before raising the covers over Kagome's knee.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks as he gets off the bed.

"Kagome, don't push just yet."

"Yet?" Kagome asked as stood up and rushed out the room.

"I need help now!" shouted down the hall.

peeked into the room and started to take off her lab coat.

"The babies are going to be here in a few. The baby's crowning," Dr. Tsukiyomi informed the couple. Kagome glared at Inuyasha in response.

Inuyasha let out a nervous chuckle and looked down at her.

"Love you?"

"Fuck you."

**.**

**.**

**With the family**

"They just brought Kagome and Inuyasha into the delivery room," Miroku said as he put his phone into his back pocket.

"Ahh! This is so exciting," Izayoi squealed as she turned to face her husband.

Rin and Sesshomaru had left to get some snacks from the cafeteria. Manko and Tama are pacing around the room while Sota and Naraku are playing games on their phone.

"I know Izzy," Inu no Taisho said.

Izayoi giggled as she leaned into her husband's chest.

"I can't wait to see my grandchildren!" Izayoi said happily.

**.**

**.**

**With Sango**

"We'll have your test results back real soon, Mrs. Houshi," a nurse said as she wrote something down in her notes.

Sango nodded before she got off the table and grabbed her purse. "Thank you."

_**Rinnnnnngg!**_

The nurse nodded her head, before she walked out the room.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Where are you?"Miroku asked.

"Getting some fresh air," Sango stated as she walked out the room. "What's going on?"

"Kagome's in the delivery room. And-,"Miroku started to say but Sango cut him off.

"I'm on my way," Sango said before she ended the call with her husband and rushed out the room.

**.**

**.**

**Ten minutes later**

"Ahhhhhhh! I fucking hate you!" Kagome yelled as she pushed. She fell back on the bed.

"You're squeezing my hand too tight," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome turned and glared at him. "Fuck you! You mother fucking asshole!"

Dr. Tsukiyomi chuckled as she checked the position of the baby.

"One more push Kagome. Come on, one more push," Dr. Tsukiyomi coached.

Kagome took a deep breath before letting out a loud scream.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Kagome fell back and looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her with a smirk. Her damp hair was stuck to her red skin.

"You look beautiful."

"Fuck you," Kagome whimpered.

"Kagome, one more push, the baby's head is out. One more," said.

"120 over 90," Korari said as she kept an eye on Kagome's blood pressure and heart rate.

Dr. Tsukiyomi nodded in acknowledgement. "One more push, Kagome. One more."

"You can do it, Mommy," Inuyasha whispered against her head. Kagome nodded before she leaned up and pushed the hardest she ever had.

She fell back into the bed, and gasped for air. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as the sweetest sound she ever heard filled the delivery room.

"Whaaa! Whaa! Whaaa!"

"It's a boy," announced as she held a red and crying baby. Inuyasha looked up and nearly passed out from shock and happiness.

"Ha, It's a boy," Kagome repeated as she turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned his head against hers and smiled. "Our baby boy."

"He's a noisy little fellow," Dr. Tsukiyomi stated as she passed the baby to Korari.

"Inuyasha, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Korari asked with a smile. Inuyasha nodded as he untangled his fingers from Kagome. He gave her a kiss on her sweaty head, before he leaned over towards his crying son.

He grabbed the scissors and cuts the baby's last connection with his mother.

"He's perfect," Inuyasha whispered as he stared down at his son. His son, still covered in his mother's blood, had a head full of wet black hair lying on top of his head. His eyes were closed as he tried to seek comfort and warmth.

"We're going to get him clean up," Korari whispered from his side as she took the scissors from his hand.

Inuyasha nodded as small tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head before turning to look at his wife.

"Okay! One more time, Kagome," said as she saw the next baby started to crown.

Inuyasha quickly jogged to her side and grabbed her hand.

Kagome lets out a cry as she felt the pressure leave from inside of her.

"It's a girl!" announced to the parents.

"Why isn't she crying?" Kagome asked as her eyelids began to drop.

"65 over 90," another nurse announced.

"What's going on?" Kagome heard Inuyasha silently mutter.

Inuyasha stared at his daughter who was moving, but wasn't crying.

Korari shouted something to a small black haired nurse that caused her to run out the room.

"Mommy," Kagome mumbled as she tried to sit up.

"Kagome, lay back please," Korari said, before she turned to face Kagome.

Dr. Tsukiyomi looked down to clean Kagome, before she silently gasped.

"She's losing blood!" shouted.

"Kagome, stay calm," Inuyasha mumbled against her head.

"Inuyasha, make sure that the baby is okay," Kagome whispered with hooded eyes.

"Kagome, don't talk like that," Inuyasha stated with a frown on his face.

Kagome smiled as her head falls to the side. "I love you...Inu."

_**Beeeeeeeep!**_

"She's crashing!"A nurse cried out before she ushered Inuyasha out the room.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as a male nurse forced him out of the delivery room.

"Fucking hell," Inuyasha cursed as the nurse held him back.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked as she walked towards her son. She had just came back from getting a snack. The nurse looked at Izayoi, before he let Inuyasha go.

"Did something happen?" Izayoi asked with concern.

"I don't know," Inuyasha snapped as he started to pace. "Kagome, she, she's losing blood and I'm not sure if our baby girl is going to make it. And-,"Inuyasha said getting angry and worried all at the same time.

Izayoi gave her son a hug that caused him to lay his head in her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, Inu. Everything's going to be okay, honey," Izayoi consoled him.

Inuyasha nodded as he let out a sigh, and breathed in his mother's scent.

"Mr. Takahashi," a voice said gently from behind the mother and son hug.

Izayoi turned around and saw a tall blonde nurse.

"Yes?" Inuyasha answered as he himself pulled out of his mother's neck.

"Your son is in the nursery. But we're having a hard time calming him down," the nurse said.

Inuyasha nodded before they followed the nurse.

"Whaaa!"

Inuyasha smirked as he heard his son's fighting cry.

After being suited up, Inuyasha walked into the semi-dark room. His son was in a room by himself since, he's being monitored not only by Inuyasha's men, but the doctors.

Inuyasha walked to the crying bassinet and looked down at his son. His son has pale skin that's turning pink and wrapped in a blue blanket with a blue cap over his head that covered his hair.

Inuyasha smirked before he picked up his son and quietly shushing him. The baby stopped crying and his nose twitched at the new scent.

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered as he rocked his son. "I'm your father."

The baby rubbed his nose against Inuyasha's scrubs in response.

"Trying to smell me huh little guy?" Inuyasha joked as he looked down at his son.

He raised the baby and sniffed his head, before he gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'll protect you, you hear me. I love you and your sister," Inuyasha told the baby quietly. The baby opened his teary eyes. He had dark gold eyes.

"Your mommy is going to love your eyes," Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled the cap back, revealing stringy, black hair matted to his forehead and black fur covered doggy hairs laying at the crown of his head. The baby moved a little causing Inuyasha to look into his eyes.

He smirked before he looked towards the wide window to see his mother crying with a hand clapped over her mouth.

"I think Grandma wants to see you," Inuyasha said as he quietly made his way out the nursery.

He closed the door and walked towards his mother.

"Awww, he's so precious," Izayoi quietly cooed as she looked down at her grandson. His eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep. Izayoi wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her son and grandson.

"I'm surprised he isn't hungry. Looking at him, he's going to be like you and have a big appetite."

Inuyasha chuckled as he looked down at his son. He couldn't believe that he was a father.

"Yeah."

"Well let's go show the rest of the family, yes?"

Inuyasha nodded as his mother placed a hand on his back and guided him down the hallway.

Izayoi opened the door to their waiting room that caused everyone to look and stand up.

"How- Baby!" Rin squealed as Inuyasha walked into the room with the baby. Everyone immediately crowded around Inuyasha.

"Aww!"

"He's adorable!"

"He already has chubby cheeks."

"He's so cute; I can just eat him up!"

Inuyasha smirked as his son continues to sleep.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She-" Izayoi started to say, but a knock on the door stopped her. Everyone turned to see Korari as she walked into the room with a clipboard and a mask over her face.

She closed the door and took the mask off, before she turned to face the large group. She smiled as she saw her son-in-law holding a small bundle.

"Is that the baby?"

Manko nodded as Korari walked towards them. She peeked at the baby and smiled. "He looks like a mixture of both you and Kagome."

"I was thinking the same thing," Inuyasha told her with a smile. "How's Kagome?"

"Stable," Korari said with a slight frown. "She had a few blood vessels burst and when her appendix burst, it also lead to some bleeding."

"So Kagome's going to be fine?" Inuyasha asked.

"For now. She lost a lot of blood," Korari stated. "We'll have to keep an eye on her tonight." Everyone nodded in response.

"Manko, can I see you for a minute," Korari said. The two left the room and Manko turned to look at his sister law.

"Kagome lost a lot of blood and since you and Kagome share the same type of blood-"

"I can give Kagome some of mine."

Korari nodded with a soft smile.

"Korari, how's Inume?" Inuyasha asked as he rocked his son when Korari and Manko came back in the room.

Korari looked confused for a second, before smiling. She realized that was her granddaughter's name; she through her charts. "She should be on her way up here. A nurse will be in here shortly to give the babies' their identity bracelets. I'll give you guys the birth certificates tomorrow."

"What happen with Inume?" Izayoi asked.

"Nothing. It's normal for when a child comes out to not cry. However, it is not typical. But, the tests for Inume came back fine."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at Korari's update.

"Come on, Manko," Korari said as she began to leave the room.

Everyone watched them leave, before they turned back to Makoto Jr.

"He's just the cutest little thing."

"He's adorable!"

"He has Kagome's nose!"

Inuyasha smirked as he listened to the compliments. He stared down at his sleeping son and smiled.

'_My baby boy._'

**.**

**.**

**The next day**

**That morning**

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as she shook her head from side to side. Her eyes cracked open and adjusted to the room.

She blinked a few times before she turned her head to the right to see a sleeping Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she ran a hand down his face.

Inuyasha's eyes cracked open and made eye contact with Kagome.

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered.

"Hi," Kagome responded with a smile. "Did I make you worry? I'm sorry."

"You always make me worry about you, Kagome," Inuyasha said and kissed her forehead.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha placed a hand on her deflated stomach.

"Oh," Kagome mumbled as she looked down at her stomach. "Where's the babies? Was Inume okay? Is Makoto okay? Tell me everything is okay."

"Everyone is fine, Kagome. The kids are in the nursery. I have my men watching them," Inuyasha said.

"Really? Can I see them? I bet they're hungry," Kagome stated as she sat up. "How do I look? Fine? I don't want to look horrible for our kids."

Inuyasha shook his head as he got up. "Calm your panties, woman."

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha walked out the room. A minute later, he returned with a small, blue bundle in his arms.

"Say hi Mommy," Inuyasha said as he closed the door with his foot.

Kagome smiled and clasped her hand together. "Is that Makoto?"

"Yes," Inuyasha hummed as he continued to walk towards her. "Careful of his head." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha set Makoto in her arms.

"Oh, he's just so precious," Kagome whispered as she looked down at her baby. He stared up at her with dark golden eyes.

"Six pounds and one ounce," Inuyasha said as he sat on the side of the bed.

"How big was Inume?"Kagome wondered out loud.

"Five pounds three ounces," Inuyasha stated. "They put her in an incubator last night. They were worried about her lungs. But she made it through the night, peacefully. She's asleep now."

Kagome nodded as Makoto snuggled into her chest.

"Oh. My little Makoto. Makoto Jr. I like that," Kagome said as she rocked him.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome as she continued to rock their sleeping son.

"You're named after your grandpa," Kagome said as she kissed the top of his head. "Your Grandpa's not with us anymore, but I think about him every day. I love him with all my heart. Just how I'm going to love you and your sister."

"Kago-"

**Knock Knock!**

Kagome and Inuyasha look up to see a female nurse rolling in another bassinet into the room.

"Looks like someone wanted to join the party," she said softly as she closed the door behind her. "I'm Azi."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha stood to see their daughter. "I thought she was in an incubator."

"Last night. But we were able to run our last test today and they came back fine," Azi said as she stopped the bassinet at the bottom corner of Kagome's bed.

Inuyasha nodded as he went to pick Inume up. Light blue eyes stared up at him in wonder. Azi smiled at Inuyasha, before she turned to walk out the room.

"She looks like me," Inuyasha commented as he walked towards Kagome. "But she has your eyes." Kagome nodded as the bed sunk in when Inuyasha sat next to her.

She leaned over and peeked at Inume. Her face was light pink, her hair and ears covered by a pink hat, and a pink blanket wrapped around her.

"Beautiful," Kagome mumbled before she kissed her daughter's cheek. She leaned up as Inuyasha pulled her hat back. Inume had silver hair and silver furred covered ears.

Makoto's face scrunches up as he looked at the ceiling.

"Whaaaaa! Whaaaa! Whaaaa!"

"What's the matter, what's the matter?" Kagome asked in a baby voice. She looked down in her arms and moved his blanket a little. "Is someone hungry? Huh? I bet you're starving."

Makoto continued to cry as Inuyasha un-tied Kagome's gown. Kagome moved the gown to feed her son.

"There you go," Kagome said as Makoto latched onto her nipple. Inuyasha chuckled as he looked down at his daughter. She had fallen asleep.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called his name.

"Huh?" Inuyasha responded and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I said, we're going to have to visit daddy's grave," Kagome said again.

"What for?" Inuyasha asked.

"To show him the kids of course," Kagome stated with a roll of the eyes. "He would probably loved that we named Makoto Jr. after him."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and shook his head in agreement.

There's a moment of silence, before Kagome leaned over and kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

"I love you," Kagome mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too," Inuyasha mumbled back with a small smirk.

Kagome smiled and snuggled into his side as their son continued to eat.

Inuyasha wrapped his right arm around her as his left arms held their daughter.

'_This secret is going to eat me alive._'

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he watched a nurse roll out the two bassinets. Inuyasha turned and walked towards Kagome's bed to see her asleep.

"Kagome, I'll be back in a few," Inuyasha whispered so he wouldn't wake her. Kagome mumbled something in response, before she rolled over to lay on her side. She was still tired from the blood she lost.

Inuyasha kissed her cheek, before he shoved his hands into his pocket and turned to walk out the room.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around at the sound of his name as he quietly closed the door. He saw Koga and Bankotsu.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked when he stopped in front of his men.

"We have a problem," Koga stated as he ushered Inuyasha to follow him.

The trio walked down the hallway so they could go to the last door on the hall. Bankotsu opened the door and allowed Inuyasha to walk in first.

Inuyasha automatically spotted the nurse, who brought Inume to Kagome's room, sitting on the floor with a busted lip and frown.

"What's she doing here?" Inuyasha asks as Koga closes the door.

Bankotsu whispered something in Inuyasha's ear that caused him to frown.

"Oh really," Inuyasha said and malice and anger contorted his face.

Inuyasha walked away from Bankotsu to Azi.

"Stand up," Inuyasha ordered the woman.

Azi glared at Inuyasha but does as told.

"So you're Garamaru's wife, huh? What did you tell your husband dearest?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Go screw yourself," Azi cursed as she spitted at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he wiped the spit off his cheek. He instantly grabbed Azi by her neck and pinned her against the wall.

"You better be lucky that I don't hit women. But I know someone who does."

He smirked as he backed away from her. "Bankotsu, bring her to warehouse seven and make sure Renkotsu's waiting for her there."

Bankotsu nodded as he picks Azi up from the floor and walked out the room with her arm in his hand.

"No! No! Please!" Azi screamed out realizing her mistake.

"And find out what she told her husband."

"No wait! Please!"

"Yes sir."

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

"Kagome, you should be resting," Bankotsu said as Kagome walked down the hallway with Koga and Bankotsu on each of her side.

"I will, after we make another round," Kagome said with a smirk. "When's Inuyasha back?"

"He should be back in a few hours or so," Koga told her as they turned the corner.

Kagome nodded as she let the information sink in.

"I have a question to ask you guys."

"What's up?" Bankotsu asked.

"Inuyasha and I have been talking. And we want you guys, Inuyasha's men, to be the kids godfathers," Kagome stated with a smile. "Miroku and Sango are Makoto's godparents and Sesshomaru and Rin are Inume's godparents for my side. But we don't have anyone for Inuyasha's side yet."

"Kagome, we can-," Koga started to say.

"Inuyasha already said yes. And I would want you guys to be the godfather," Kagome pleaded. "Please! I would appreciate in it."

"Do we have a choice?" Koga asked and cracked a smile.

"Nope," Kagome stated as they turned down another corner.

Bankotsu and Koga laughed as they nodded their heads. "Fine, Kagome."

"Yay!" Kagome squealed with a smile. "Thank you so much!"

Kagome and the men talked for a while, before Koga's phone interrupted them.

He answered it and talked in a low voice for a minute. He sighed and hung up.

"We have to go take care of some business. Can you make it to your room by yourself?" Koga asked.

"Yes. I'll see you guys later," Kagome said as she turned around to walk down the hallway.

Bankotsu and Koga nodded and walked the opposite direction.

Kagome walked down the hallway heading to her room, but stopped as she passed the nursery.

She smiled as she saw her children sleeping.

"Looking for your children?" a male voice asked.

"Yes," Kagome stated before she turned to look at the man. The man has long teal hair, pale white skin, pointy ears, and red antennas. He had on a white lab coat, black slacks and a blue button down shirt.

"Doctor Menomaru Tauji," Dr. Menomaru greeted her with a smile.

"Kagome Takahashi," Kagome said holding her hand out.

"You wouldn't be related to the Takahashi?" Dr. Menomaru asked.

"I'm their youngest son's wife," Kagome responded.

Menomaru nodded as Kagome turned to look at the children.

'_So this is her, huh? Nice job, Takahashi.'_

Menomaru smirked as he stared at Kagome. He snapped his fingers and caused Kagome to sway a little.

"Whoa there!" Menomaru exclaimed as he caught Kagome.

"Sorry. I, I jus-tt felt re-ally dizzy," Kagome stuttered as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Let me take you to your room. You probably just need some rest," Menomaru stated.

Kagome nodded as she leaned against him. "I'm down the hall. 306."

Menomaru placed a hand on Kagome's neck, which caused her to become unconscious.

"Good girl," Menomaru murmured as he picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to her room.

"Who are you?" A tall buff man asked as he blocked Menomaru from entering Kagome's room.

"I'm a doctor at this hospital. Mrs. Takahashi passed out in the hallway. Luckily, I caught her before she hit the floor," Menomaru explained.

The man nodded before he stepped aside and allowed Menomaru to enter Kagome's room.

He tucked her into her bed, before he stepped back and stared at her.

"So beautiful," he muttered as he ran a hand down her face.

He shook his head before he snapped his finger and erased Kagome's memory of him."We'll meet again, princess. Sleep tight, Kagome," Menomaru said before he closed the door.

**.**

**.**

**That night**

Makoto rolled his shoulders and took a deep before he walked around the corner to his daughter's room.

"Back again, aren't we, Manko," one of Inuyasha's men as they stood by the side of Kagome's door. (The bodyguards thinks it's Manko... But it's actually Makoto...)

"Yeah. Is my nephew-in-law in?" Makoto asked as he opened Kagome's door.

"Not yet. But soon," the guard said.

Makoto nodded before he walked inside the room and closed the door behind him.

He walked to Kagome's bedside and stared down at her.

"My beautiful baby girl," he mumbled before he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Awwwha!"

Makoto turned away from Kagome and found the two bassinets in the room.

He smiled as he walked to his grandchildren and stared down at them.

"Perfect," he mumbled as he looked at Inume who stared up at him. He was about to bend down and hold her, when the opening of the door stops him.

"Hey Manko, Makin told me-" Inuyasha started to say but paused at he stared at him. "Makoto, what the hell?" Inuyasha sharply asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Makoto asked as he stood to his full height.

"Manko doesn't wear cologne," Inuyasha stated as he closed the door. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I-"Manko started but froze when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Daddy," Kagome said groggily.

Inuyasha and Makoto both turned towards at Kagome's voice.

"Kagome?" Makoto whispered as he took a step towards her.

"I thought you would be here sooner. The boys said you would," Kagome mumbled before she turned her head to the other side. "I missed you."

"What is she talking about?" Makoto asked.

"I-," a dark blush forms on Inuyasha face in response.

"When can we go home, Inu? I'm tired of being here."

"It's just a little game that Kagome and I play," Inuyasha stated as he scratched the back of his head.

"Game?" Makoto questioned his son-in-law.

"Aren't you going to answer me, Daddy? You're being very rude," Kagome mumbled before a snore escaped her mouth.

"Oh hell no!" Makoto snapped with fierce eyes. "There's no way in hell I'm letting my baby girl call you daddy."

"It's a joke. We're married," Inuyasha told him with a chuckle. The look in Makoto's eyes maked him become more nervous.

"Look, Kag-"

"This is just priceless. Do my brothers know about this?" Makoto asked as he looked at Inuyasha. "They must be okay with it, since you're married to my daughter in all."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Makoto rolled his eyes as he checked his watch. "I have to go."

"Where?" Inuyasha asked.

"And you need to know because?" Makoto asked as he looked down at his grandchildren.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response as someone knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha, I have Kagome's discharge papers, Kagome's test results, and the kids' birth certificate," Korari said as she walked into the room.

"Ahh, thanks," Inuyasha stated as he glanced at Makoto then at Korari.

"Everyone is healthy and can leave tomorrow," Korari stated as she looked up at Inuyasha and handed him the stack of papers.

"Isn't it a little too early?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's being released a day early. I know Kagome just wants to be home and she hates the hospital," Korari explained before she looked around Inuyasha and at the man she believed was her brother-in-law. "What are you doing here? This is your second time being here today."

"I just wanted to see my niece and nephew," Makoto told her. (Korari thinks it's Manko... But it's Makoto)

"Being the caring uncle, I see," Korari said with a giggle. A beep from her pockets stops her from starting another conversation.

"Shoot. I have to go," Korari stated. "I'll see you two around."

Inuyasha and Makoto nodded as they watched Korari walk out the room.

"And you have to go too," Inuyasha told Makoto.

"What for?" Makoto asked.

"You shouldn't even be alive!" Inuyasha exclaims. "Do you know how this is tearing me up inside? Kagome asked about you today and yesterday. Hell! Our son is named after you."

"Lower your voice," Makoto snaps. "I know this is killing you as much as it's killing me. But you have to keep this a secret. If you tell anyone Inuyasha, anyone. You're family and mine can be in danger."

Inuyasha sighed as he let the information remind him of what is at stake.

"But I should be leaving anyway," Makoto stated. He gave his grandchildren and daughter a kiss, before he walked out the room.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked towards Kagome's bed. He took off his shoes before he got in bed next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Inuyasha quietly pleaded as he crushed her to him. "Please."

**.**

**.**

**The next day**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Home sweet home," Kagome announced while walking into the foyer with her purse in her hand.

_Whoof! Whoof! Whoof!_

Kagome smiled as Ash ran towards her. Kagome bent down and started to play with the dog as he licked her face.

"Good boy. Did you miss me?" Kagome asked as she ran her fingers through Ash's fur coat. Ash barked in response.

Kagome giggled as she rubbed his ears for a second, before she stood up. Inuyasha walked into the foyer with the two carriers in his hands.

"Where should I put them?" Inuyasha asked.

"On the coffee table in the living room," Kagome directed her husband.

Inuyasha nodded as he walked into the living room. Kagome and Ash follow him.

He set the carriers down, before he turned around to walk out the living room.

"I'll be back," he mumbled before disappearing once again.

Kagome sighed as she took a seat in front of the carriers. Ash happily sat down on the floor next to her to watch her next move.

"Ash, meet Makoto and Inume," Kagome said as she removed the covers from the carriers.

Ash immediately sniffs the outside of the carriers before he put his nose in the carrier and sniffed Makoto. Makoto smiled in his sleep and moved a little, but continued to sleep. Ash barked before he moved to sniff Inume. He sniffed her stomach that caused Inume to frown at the wetness on her shirt. She opened her and stared into Ash's blue eyes.

Kagome yawned and leaned back. "I hope Yash comes back soon. Mommy is sleepy." Ash barked twice in response.

When Inuyasha walked inside the living room, he spotted Kagome asleep with Ash watching the kids.

"Good boy," Inuyasha said as he ruffled Ash's hair. Ash barked before he ran out the room.

"Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha whispered.

"In a minute," Kagome mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Inuyasha sighed as he moved a piece of hair out of Kagome's face. "I know you're tired, but I have to get the kids settled in."

"I'll be here," Kagome sleepy said.

Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the head, before he picked up the carriers.

"Mommy is sleep kids," he bent down and saw that their babies were asleep too. "And you guys are too." He sighed as he walked out the living room.

"Well tonight is going to be a quiet night," Inuyasha stated with a smirk.

**.**

**.**

**That Night**

"Whhhhhaaaaa! Whhhaaaahh!"

"Ahh shit." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and looked around. "What the hell is that noise?"

Kagome mumbled something as she shifted a little.

"Whaaaa!"

Inuyasha turned to his left and saw his son crying from his crib.

He quietly got out of bed and walked towards him. He picked him up and rubbed his back.

"What's the matter? Huh?" Inuyasha asked rocking his son back and forth on his shoulder.

He laid Makoto's head on his shoulder, but he continued to cry.

"You have to be quiet, Makoto. You're going to wake up your sister and Mommy."

Inuyasha looked toward the other crib and sighed in relief that Inume was still asleep.

"Whaaa!"

"Shhhh," Inuyasha whispered while he rubbed Makoto's back. Inuyasha slightly bounced Makoto while he quietly walked around.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled as she heard Inuyasha hum to their son. He continued to rock and hum to his son, until his cries stop. He looked down at his son and saw him sleeping.

"Thank Heavens," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked back to his son's crib. He kissed his head, before he laid him in his crib.

He quietly tiptoed to his bed and got back in. He wrapped his arms around his wife and snuggled into her body.

"You're a great dad," Kagome whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha smirked before he bent down to kiss her head.

"Thank you,"

**.**

**.**

Twenty days has passed since the kids have been born. Kagome and Inuyasha had spent several sleepless nights together, with the kids crying for attention or out of hunger. Kagome and Inuyasha only got to sleep in the afternoon.

Fortunately, they did get help from their families during the day and late nights.

Inuyasha had gotten Naraku and Miroku to run his business until they got the hang of being parents.

Sango had gotten her test results, but refused to tell anyone the results.

So far, no danger has happened to the small family. And to Inuyasha's relief, his father-in-law hadn't made an appearance. However, he still hadn't found out who tried to kidnap Kagome.

All was good for Kagome and Inuyasha.

**.**

**.**

**Christmas Day**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Aww, my princess!" Kagome squealed as she took another picture of her daughter. Kagome was still in her pajamas, which consisted of plaid pajamas pants and a black t shirt. Inume squirmed with a smile on her face. Kagome giggled as Inume showed her gums.

Inume was wearing a black puffy dress that stop at her knee. Around her head was a red ruffled headband with a white flower on the side. Her feet are covered with white socks that have red roses around the ankle. Her ears now stood up like her father and brother.

"Mommy loves her little princess. Yes she does, yes she does," Kagome gushed as she tickled her stomach.

"Ahhhhh!"Inume cried out in glee.

"What are you two doing in here?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the nursery with his son on his shoulder.

"Taking pictures," Kagome said. "I want a big scrapbook!"

Inuyasha shook his head as he walked to Makoto's crib and placed him in it.

"When can we start letting them sleep in here?" Inuyasha asked as Inume fell asleep.

"Maybe when they're a month and a half," Kagome said as she played with Inume's feet. "Or maybe when they're two. I don't want them to be away from me."

"You can't spoil them forever, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want to spoil them too."

"You can't have three people to spoil," Kagome teased with a grin.

"I can try!"

Kagome giggled as she tilted her head to look up at them. "Love you."

"Love you too," Inuyasha mumbled before he bent down to kiss her.

**Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

"That's probably Rin and Sesshomaru. I'll get it," Inuyasha groaned against her lips.

"Okay," Kagome said as she softly bit down on his bottom lip.

"Fucking tease," Inuyasha said as he untangled himself from Kagome.

"Language!"Kagome said loudly.

"They're fucking sleep," Inuyasha defended.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome went to cover her daughter's ears.

"Okay! Okay! Geesh!" Inuyasha said and shook his head.

Kagome shook her head as her husband walked out the room. "He's so stupid sometimes."

"Whhhhaaa! Whaaa!"Makoto cried out from his crib.

"Here we go," Kagome groaned as she walked over to her son's crib.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted as he stepped back, allowing Rin and his brother in. He gave Rin a quick hug, before he turned to his brother who has a bag in his hands.

"Where are the twins?" Rin asked with a smile.

"Up-"

"Who's at the door, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked towards them with Makoto in her arms.

"Ohh! Is that Makoto?" Rin asked as she dashed towards Kagome with a smile on her face.

"It sure is, Makoto, say hi," Kagome cooed as she turned her son over to face his aunt.

Makoto scanned her face and gave her a small smile.

"He's adorable," Rin gushed as she wagged her fingers in front of her.

"Let's go to the living room. This little guy is getting heavy. He needs to cut back on the milk," Kagome said as she turned around. "Inuyasha, go get Inume."

"Inume looks so cute, I got her this red dress and bow, she's so adorable," Kagome declared as they walked into the living room.

"I can't wait!"Rin said ecstatically.

**.**

**.**

**With Sango and Miroku**

Sango sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a long sleeve pink shirt and black jeans. She ran a hand over her stomach and sighs.

'_If only_-,' Sango thought to herself.

"You ready to go?" Miroku asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah sure," Sango responded with a smile.

"Good. Because I'm starving! And I'm sure you want to see the kids," Miroku said as Sango walked passed him.

"I do. Now come on slow poke," Sango said as she poked his stomach.

"Hey!"Miroku moved out of her way.

Sango squealed as she ran down the stairs and her husband quickly followed after her.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Oh! She's just so cute," Rin cooed as she looked down at her goddaughter. "Looks like someone's ready for Christmas."

Kagome laughed as she helped Makoto get situated in his uncle's arm.

"Where's everyone else at?" Rin asked while she rocked the car seat.

"They should be on their way," Kagome said as Makoto looked up at Sesshomaru and frowned.

"If your son pees on me, I'm killing your husband," Sesshomaru said as Makoto grabbed a small string of his silver hair.

"He can't control himself, sue me," Kagome said with a giggled before she sat next to Rin.

"She's just so adorable, Kagome," Rin squealed as she bent down and picked up Inume. Inume let out a cry, but settled down when Rin began to rock her. "Does she always do that?"

"Yes," Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

Rin giggled as Sesshomaru opened an app on his phone while he held his nephew.

Kagome stared at the time with a smile, before she turned to face her husband. "Did you write the check for Abi?"

"Yeah, here," Inuyasha stated as he reached into his back pocket and handed her a white envelope.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she grabbed it and placed it in her back pocket. "I'm going to go check on her and the food. Go get clean up."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. "Alright Mom."

Kagome giggled as they walked out the room.

Kagome opened the door to the kitchen and immediately is hit with the aroma of food.

"Is the food done?" she asked as Abi took off her apron.

"Yes. I'm about to head out." Abi fold her apron, before she faced Kagome. "Have a Merry Christmas, Kagome."

"You too," Kagome said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the white envelope with check inside. "Merry Christmas, Abi."

"Kagome, you already gave me and everyone else a bonus," Abi said while she looked down at the envelope.

"I know. But you're here, on Christmas and you've help me so much with the twins. That's just a small token of how grateful Inuyasha and I are," Kagome told her with a smile.

Abi gave Kagome a hug in response before she grabbed the envelope.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now go enjoy your Christmas," Kagome told her with a smile.

Abi nodded and smiled before she turned around to get her stuff.

Kagome watched Abi leave the room, before she turned around to sample the food.

"I'm starving!"

**.**

**.**

**Ten minutes later**

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he put on his cuff links. He looked up at his wife who's hovering over a pot of chicken.

"Nothing," Kagome mumbled with puffy cheeks.

"I see," Inuyasha said as he walked towards her and stood on her side. "Is it good?"

"Very," Kagome stated as she took off another piece and fed him a piece of chicken.

"Good," Inuyasha stated as he chewed on it. "Oh! Inume dropped this."

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and took out a pink pacifier. Kagome nodded as she grabbed it and walked towards the sink.

"You clean up good," Kagome told him as she turned the water on and ran the pacifier through the water.

He is wearing a red long sleeve button down shirt with black dress pants and no socks or shoes.

"Thanks." Inuyasha looked her over and licked his lips. "This mommy thing looks good on you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kagome giggled as she turned the water off.

"Why thank you," Kagome stated as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "But," Kagome said. "I haven't forgotten about our bet, loser."

"Oh," Inuyasha mumbled with a frown.

"Yeah, oh," Kagome stated with a smile. "You better find a speedo. I love the colors red and blue."

"Kagome, can we talk about this?"

"No."

"Whhhaaaaa!"

"The kids are calling you," Kagome said as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome leaned up and gave him a peck. "I'll like a foot rub too."

"Have I told you that I don't like you?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome rest on her feet and giggled.

"Not today."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he turned around to go and get the kids, pacifiers in hand.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she watched Inuyasha's butt.

'_I can't wait until these six weeks are over_.' Kagome thought to herself and fanned herself.

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

The rest of the family had arrived and mingled with each other in the living room.

Kagome smiled as she looked at Inume who was in Izayoi's arms and Makoto Jr. was in Naraku's arms.

"I'm going to get ready," Kagome said as she stood up. She bent over and cooed at Inume before she left the room.

Makoto Jr.'s nose twitched before he let out a loud cry.

"Awww, he's a momma's boy already," Naraku said as Inuyasha got up to calm him.

"Just like his father," Sesshomaru mumbled which caused Inuyasha to turn and glare at him.

**Ding Dong!**

"What was that, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked which caused Manko and Tama to grin.

"Oh nothing little brother."

"Why you-"

"Merry Christmas!" Korari exclaimed as she walked into the room with Hisashi at her side.

Korari and Hisashi greeted everyone; Korari automatically looked for her grandchildren.

She walked over to her son-in-law and took the crying baby from his hands. "What's the matter, huh?"Korari asked Makoto.

Hisashi smirked as he looked at Korari. Inuyasha quietly made his way to the entrance, where Hisashi, was at.

"Hisashi, can I talk to you for a minute," Inuyasha said as a command and not a request. Inuyasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think-" Hisashi started to say, but Inuyasha already dragged him out the room.

Rin quietly raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

_'I wonder what that was about.' _Rin thought to herself until Izayoi handed her Inume to hold.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha dragged Hisashi up the stairs and then to his office. He slammed the door closed, before he turned to the man in question.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he slammed Makoto into the wall.

Before Inuyasha knew it, he was lying on the floor with his father-in-law standing over him.

"Respect your elders, boy," Makoto stated and flashed Inuyasha a smile. Inuyasha paused as he stared at him. '_Just like Kagome_.'

He shook his head, before he stood up.

"What did you want to talk about, Inuyasha?" Makoto asked as he fixed his hair in the mirror by the door. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Inuyasha hissed at Makoto so no one outside of the door could hear their conversation.

"Well I have no family. So I figured I'll spend it with Korari's family," Makoto told him with a smile.

"You're a fucking bastard."

"I beg your pardon," Makoto said with a raised eyebrow.

"What if Kagome finds out that you're still alive? It'll hurt her," Inuyasha tried to reason with Makoto.

"Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I have a disguise on? I wanted to see Kagome and my family during the holidays. I have missed too many as it is."

Inuyasha stared at Makoto for a second, before he shook his head. "I can't keep this from my family, my wife." Makoto's eyes widen and he shook his head.

"Inuyasha, please. You can't tell anyone. Kagome can't find out about this or anyone for the matter. It'll crush her. It'll crush eve-,"Makoto said but stopped when he heard another voice.

"Kagome can't find out what?"Kagome's voice carried from the threshold

Both men turned and looked at Kagome who had her arms crossed and her head tilted a little.

"I'm waiting."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: So a ton of things happened in this chapter!**

**Is Sango pregnant?**

**Will Makoto's secret come out? Will Inuyasha keep Makoto's secret?**

**What's Menomaru's role going to be towards Kagome? It seems that he's attracted to her too…**

**I'm pretty sure we can guess who had Kagome and the guys followed (in the beginning)... but all questions will be answered soon.**

**I can't remember if I wanted Kagome and Inuyasha's kid to be Makoto II or Makoto Jr... Well he's a junior now. Lol.**

**It's been so long guys... How you guys doing? lol. School is a bitch... Counting down the days until summer vacation. lol. ^0^. I am still alive though.**

**Thank you, everyone who reviews for this story and my other stories. **

**I love you all! :D.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story and my other stories. I appreciate it!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorites and follows me.^-^! Love all of you!**

**Thank you everyone who just supports me... even when I'm not updating on a regular basis… People are still following and favoriting me and my stories... Thank you! I really cherish it.**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife', 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'A Moment Too Late,' 'Parenthood', 'First Love', and my one-shots.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading and editing this for me. Thanks, angel-the-hedge, for your help. Love ya'll.**

**Preview:**

"Kagura what did you do that was so horrible?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to face her.

"I gave Onigumo some information about you and-," Kagura started but paused.

"And what?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at her.

"And I gave away our baby," Kagura replied as tears form in her eyes.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked in shock. He took a step back and shook his head. "Kagura, what are you saying?"

"Ou-"Kagura started but Kagome walked into the room.

"Sesshomaru are you ready for your wedding? Kagura?" Kagome said as she looked between the two of them.

**.**

**.**

**Awww shizz! What's going to happen? Kagura and Sesshomaru had a kid! Will they find where the child is at? Is the kid even alive? Will this ruin Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding? Their relationship?**

**.**

**.**

**The next story to be update will be: If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right**

***Also, I'll put a schedule of what's going to be updated next on my profile... It might change, but that's my game plan so far.**

**.**

**.**

**Until next time folks, **

**Bye. ^-^**


End file.
